La Novia de Dipper
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: El día del amor ha llegado a Gravity Falls y Pacifica Northwest deberá encontrar rápidamente a un chico que la acompañe al festival de dicho evento, siendo el joven Pines su única alternativa. Sin embargo, un antiguo contrato pactado con un demonio ancestral pondrá en peligro el comienzo de una probable y nueva relación amorosa entre ambos, así como el destino del universo entero.
1. El Día del Amor

¡Hola a todos!

Sean Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a este fanfic de Gravity Falls dedicado a mi pareja favorita de la serie: Dipper & Pacifica, o mejor conocida por los bajos mundos; como Dipcifica.

Bueno, antes de que comiencen con la lectura debo decirles unas cuantas cosas que considero importantes. Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, el plan original era hacer un relato corto; una comedia romántica de 6 capítulos más o menos. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo y gracias a nuevas ideas que me vinieron a la mente. Al punto de que este fic se fue convirtiendo en algo más grande.

Así que de ser una simple historia genérica se encontrarán con una historia más elaborada dónde la esperanza es lo que se perderá primero. La trama de ha transformado en algo más oscuro. Esta es ahora una historia dónde el universo completo pende de un hilo y los únicos capaces de detener el colapso casi inminente entre dimensiones son Dipper y Pacifica; quienes además de enfrentar adversidades psicóticas, también deberán aprender a convivir y a colaborar entre ambos hasta el punto de empezar a sentir algo el uno por el otro. Así que por eso no se preocupen, el fic es y seguirá siendo 100% Dipcifica con grandes dotes de misterio y de feels.

Bien, una vez dicho esto solo me queda esperar a que el fic sea de su agrado. Disculpen si se encuentran con algún error de ortografía.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 1: "El Día del Amor"**

—¡Hemos llegado, niños! —Exclamó Stan Pines, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia su par de sobrinos, mientras contemplaba una de las tantas tiendas dentro del centro comercial del pueblo—. La súper tienda del "Día del Amor".

—Déjame adivinar... —Dipper levantó las cejas mientras hablaba, para finalmente terminar sus líneas con una mueca de inconformismo—. ¿Esta es otra de esas festividades anuales en la que los residentes de Gravity Falls deciden celebrar dos veces al año solo porque les gusta tanto? ¡Qué locura!

—¿Lo ves? —Stan prosiguió—. Es por actitudes tan negativas como esa que aún no logras conseguir novia.

—¿Y quién dijo que estaba interesado en conseguir novia? —Contestó malhumorado.

Stan soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Si eso es verdad... ¿Entonces por qué aún conservas cientos de fotografías de Wendy bajo tu almohada?

—¡Espera! —Dipper se puso increíblemente nervioso—. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Vamos Dipper! —Mabel se integró a la conversación—. No seas tan aguafiestas. —Lo empujó con el codo—. Solo por el hecho de haber pasado en soledad todos los días de San Valentín de tu vida hasta este día no significa que este tenga que ser igual de miserable que los anteriores.

—Creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, Mabel. —Sonrió forzadamente.

—¡Lo tengo! —Gritó—. Autonombrada como la mejor casamentera de todo Gravity Falls; mi próxima y más difícil misión será conseguirte a una linda chica antes del festival del Día del Amor. —Acto seguido, Mabel sacó y extendió un pequeño folleto frente al rostro de su hermano.

— _Sean todos bienvenidos al festival en honor al Día del Amor este sábado a partir de las seis de la tarde en la explanada frente a la alcaldía_. —Dipper comenzó a leer—. _Habrá música, juegos, baile y toda la comida que puedan imaginar_. ¿Festival del Día del Amor? ¡Un segundo, Mabel! ¿Donde conseguiste esto?

—Los está repartiendo el sujeto de allá.

Mabel señaló con su dedo índice hacia la entrada principal del centro comercial, lugar dónde en efecto un sujeto de no más de veinte años de edad, con peinado en forma de hongo, dientes salidos y mirada perdida se hallaba repartiendo los dichosos volantes publicitarios. Sin embargo, todo indicaba que aquel empleo de medio tiempo como repartidor de folletos le duraría muy poco, ya que a los pocos segundos de tropezar y tirar todas las hojas impresas al suelo; su jefe se presentó en el lugar con una actitud muy poco amigable.

—¿Qué no es ese el sujeto al que acosabas y que trabajaba en el campo de mini golf? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Aun no me explico que fue lo que le vi... —Mabel dijo pensativa.

—Oigan niños. —Stan les llamó la atención—. No se distraigan con tonterías. Démonos prisa y terminemos con esto antes de que envejezca aún más. Debo comprar una serie de artículos para adornar la cabaña y demostrar que la gente está equivocada sobre lo que piensa acerca de mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que la gente piensa de ti? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Piensa que soy un viejo gruñón, amargado y sin corazón.

—Bueno... En realidad... —Dipper titubeó.

—Será mejor que no digas nada, niño. —Stan se adelantó antes de que su sobrino pudiera decir algo más.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Dijo Mabel, alzando los brazos—. ¡Vayamos de compras!

—¡Oye no tan rápido jovencita! —Stan la detuvo con la mano cuando se percató de que se apresuraba a entrar a la tienda más llamativa, y por obvias razones; más cara de todo el complejo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña? ¿No sabes la clase de artimaña y fraude que cometen este tipo de cadenas departamentales? Cuando hay un día festivo en el calendario, suelen subir los precios de sus productos pocos días antes sin que nadie lo note. Por lo tanto, no pienso darle mi dinero a una empresa controlada por esas ratas con corbata.

—¿Lo dice la persona que le vende a los turistas agua embotellada extraída directamente de la fuente de la juventud localizada convenientemente en el fregadero de la cocina? —Dipper se expresó con sarcasmo.

—No creas que no te escuché, sobrino. —Stan entrecerró los ojos—. Como sea, iremos a esa otra tienda.

—¿Todo a un dólar? —Dijo Mabel, leyendo el nombre de la tienda que supuestamente Stan estaba señalando.

—Yo decía la que está justo al lado. —El hombre colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mabel.

—¿Todo a cuarenta y nueve centavos?

—La de al lado. —Stan volvió a decir.

—¿Venga y le regalaremos dinero? —Mabel frunció la cara.

—¡Esa es! —Exclamó Stan, comenzando a caminar hacia la dichosa tienda. Un comercio cuya fachada era tan deprimente y mediocre como la de una taberna de mala muerte a las tres de la madrugada.

Dipper y Mabel suspiraron con pesadumbre y siguieron a su tío hasta el interior de la tienda, sabiendo de antemano que este no sería un buen día para ninguno de los dos. No obstante, el día apenas comenzaba y el destino tenía otro tipo de planes para ellos, pero especialmente para el joven de gorra con un simpático pino decorativo en la parte frontal de color azul. Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la plaza comercial, una chica de cabellos rubios, ropa de marca increíblemente cara y sombra para los ojos de color purpura se encontraba probándose una serie de vestidos en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas. Hasta este punto, todo parecía estar marchando extremadamente bien para el trió de chicas de doce años. Sin embargo, el mágico momento se vio arruinado de repente por una pregunta indiscreta que terminó por destrozar los nervios de la joven de cabellos dorados.

—¡Oye Pacifica...! ¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival de este sábado?

Fue así, como Pacifica logró escuchar la música de la película _Psicosis_ dentro de su cabeza.

 **Continuará...**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les gustó el primer capítulo? Espero de corazón que sí. Puede que este capítulo sea muy corto, pero los demás serán mucho más largos.

Por cierto, para que no se confundan... Este fic toma lugar después del capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada: "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest". De modo que no tomaré en cuenta lo sucedido en los capítulos siguientes hasta el final de la temporada. Verán... Durante aquél tiempo, hubo aproximadamente un tiempo de espera d meses (No recuerdo bien) Entre el estreno de los capítulos 10 y 11 de la segunda temporada. Yo ya tenía este fic muy avanzado y tomar en cuenta los sucesos del capítulo 11 sería desbaratar completamente el fic. Así que ese personaje que apareció al final del capítulo 11 no lo veremos en este fic. Tal vez... Nunca se sabe...

En fin, ya para terminar solo espero que le den una oportunidad y muchas gracias por haber comenzado esta aventura junto conmigo con este pequeño capítulo. ¡Chao!


	2. Pretendiente Improvisado

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y antes que nada déjenme agradecerles por sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows.

El fic ha tenido un comienzo mucho mejor que el que yo hubiera deseado. Por lo pronto les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Creo que ya era hora de que hubiera una chica que se fijara en el pobre de Dipper.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 2: "Pretendiente Improvisado"**

—¡Oye, Pacifica...! Dinos... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival de este sábado? —Preguntó una chica de tés morena y cabello chino, mientras miraba con atención y entusiasmo toda la clase de hermosos vestidos puestos en exhibición sobre varios aparadores de la tienda.

Sí Pacifica hubiera estado bebiendo una gaseosa en el momento en el que le hicieron esa pregunta; seguramente la hubiera escupido o se le hubiera salido por la nariz.

—¿Qué? ¿Pareja? —Pacifica titubeó y tosió varias veces al momento de responder con una más que evidente mentira, la cual tenía la esperanza de que pudiera sacarla de semejante aprieto—. ¿Qué clase de disparates dices, Tiffany? Es obvio que ya la tengo...

—¿En verdad? —Preguntó otra chica más desde el interior del vestidor donde se encontraba probando uno de los vestidos que más le había llamado la atención. Una chica con peinado en forma de hongo y grandes aretes rojos pendiendo de los oídos—. ¿Y podríamos saber de quién se trata? Me he enterado por Facebook y Twitter que Chad te ha estado mandando muchas indirectas en todas tus actualizaciones de estado desde hace algún tiempo.

—Bueno... No... No, Kate... ¡No es Chad! —Pacifica desvió la mirada hacia otro conjunto de bellos vestidos para contemplarlo justo antes de responder.

—¿Entonces es Davis? —Tiffany preguntó—. Supe que su papá le compró un jate la semana pasada y tenía pensado en invitarte a dar un romántico paseo por el lago.

—No... Tampoco... —Volvió a contestar.

—¿Y qué me dices de William? —Kate hizo otra pregunta—. Él es muy lindo y su familia tiene casi tanto dinero como la tuya. Creo que ambos harían una bonita pareja.

—No... —Pacifica frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Todd? ¿Leonard? ¿Tyrone? —Sus amigas continuaron hostigándola.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué ese afán de saber con quién iré a ese estúpido festival? —Pacifica estalló y enseñó los dientes.

—¿Es broma cierto? Quisiera recordarte que eres la chica más popular del pueblo. Los medios de comunicación están tras de ti todo el tiempo y este será el festival más importante de todo el verano. Todo el mundo estará a la expectativa de saber quién es el chico afortunado que será la pareja de la gran Pacifica Northwest. Aunque lo que más nos sorprende es que ninguno de los chicos que mencionamos sea tu fiel acompañante. Hasta donde nosotras sabemos, todos ellos se mueren por salir contigo. —Dijo Kate.

—Por una vez me gustaría dejar de ser el centro de atención... —Pacifica murmuró, utilizando un tono de voz lo suficientemente débil como para asegurarse que ninguna de sus amigas la escuchara.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Sus amigas preguntaron al unísono.

—Nada... —Recalcó—. Pronto lo conocerán... No sean impacientes.

—¿Al menos podrías decirnos dónde lo conociste...? —Dijo Tiffany—. ¿O también es un secreto?

Pacifica estaba contra las cuerdas, ya que sabía perfectamente que ese chico del que hablaba no existía en lo absoluto. A su vez, el deseo por conseguir un novio no era una de los objetivos primordiales para la joven de cabellos rubios en ese preciso momento. Pretendientes no le faltaban, ya que tal y como lo había dicho Kate; había una gran cantidad de chicos que se morían por obtener una sola oportunidad para conseguir una cita con ella. Sin embargo, a raíz de los hechos que acontecieron en la mansión Northwest; hubo algo que le ayudó a abrir los ojos para darle a entender que no todo en la vida significaba tener dinero, comprar joyas, ropa de marca o incluso asistir a lujosas y costosas fiestas de primer mundo. Aquella noche, Pacifica Northwest aprendió la importancia del compañerismo, la amistad y a no ser tratada como un juguete por sus padres. Por si eso fuera poco, desde aquella noche; la imagen de ese joven que le había ayudado a entender todo eso y más aún continuaba muy fresca en el interior de su cabeza. Tanto, que durante toda la semana permaneció despierta pensando en él y en nadie más.

—¡Está bien...! ¡Qué remedio! —Tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó los puños—. Se llama Dipper... Y lo conocí en la fiesta que dio mi familia hace una semana...

—¿Dipper...? —Las chicas alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes...? —Se preguntó Tiffany a sí misma.

—Un segundo... —Kate la interrumpió—. ¿De casualidad no fue ese chico con el que estuviste acompañada durante la fiesta de tu familia?

—¡Sí...! ¡Es él! —Pacifica contestó nerviosa, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con sus amigas.

—Pues... No se veía tan mal... —Kate se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque pienso que William es mucho más lindo. Pero allá tu. Siempre te has caracterizado por tener unos gustos muy peculiares.

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Tiffany sonó y esta procedió a contestar. Kate y Pacifica permanecieron en silencio y una vez finalizada la llamada la conversación tomó un hilo diferente.

—Era mi madre... Nos está esperando en el estacionamiento. —Dijo la chica morena—. ¿Vienes con nosotras, Pacifica?

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó.

—Nos probaremos los vestidos que acabamos de comprar, nos maquillaremos y acosaremos a todos los chicos lindos que vayan a asistir al festival por las redes sociales. ¿Qué dices?

Si este tipo de propuesta hubiera llegado a los oídos de Pacifica días antes de los hechos acontecidos en la mansión propiedad de sus padres; probablemente se hubiera unido a ellas sin poner pretexto alguno. No obstante, desde aquél día; había algo en ella que se había mantenido en constante crecimiento. Pacifica no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero ahí estaba. Por algún motivo, la invitación hecha por sus amigas se escuchaba vacía y aletargada. En cambió, muy en sus adentros, ella quería experimentar algo similar a lo vivido junto al joven Pines durante aquella noche de prolongada lluvia. Algo que conllevara a un riesgo mucho mayor que el de sencillamente colocarse su pijama, pintarse las uñas, maquillarse y bromear con los chicos a través de internet. En ese momento, Pacifica comprendió que lo que ella quería era vivir una nueva aventura, preferentemente en compañía de ese chico que parecía haber atraído todos los reflectores de su mente y de su corazón.

—Lo siento chicas... Pero... No me siento del todo bien... —Suspiró—. Será en otra ocasión.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Pacifica Northwest? —Preguntó Tiffany, afligida.

—La verdadera Pacifica jamás hubiera rechazado una invitación así. —Dijo Kate.

—Lo sé... Pero, deben entender que... Por el momento me gustaría pasar de todas esas cosas.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? — Tiffany propuso.

—No... —Contestó inmediatamente cuando un escalofrío muy intenso le recorrió la espina al recordar que para empezar; ella ni siquiera debería estar en ese lugar, debido al castigo que le habían impuesto sus padres por desobedecerlos al abrir las puertas de la mansión, para que así la gente del pueblo se agasajará con la deliciosa comida importada, la exclusiva sidra de manzana y los cubiertos de plata—. Regresaré por mí misma. Aun hay otros asuntos que debo atender aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Mencionó Kate—. Te veremos hasta el día del festival. Y procura llevar a tu novio. Estamos ansiosas por conocerlo de cerca.

Estas últimas palabras fueron para Pacifica lo equivalente a recibir una cubetada de agua helada sobre la espalda o una cachetada con guante blanco, ya que sabía que ella misma se había puesto la soga al cuello. Acto seguido, las dos chicas emprendieron el camino hacia el estacionamiento, mientras que Pacifica permanecía sola con su humanidad y sus pensamientos aún en el interior de la tienda de ropa, de la cual no tardó mucho en abandonar para ir y sentarse en una de las bancas en el centro de la plaza comercial.

—¿Qué he hecho...? ¡Soy una idiota! ¿Por qué tuve que decirles que Dipper sería mi pareja? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Colocó sus dos codos sobre sus rodillas para utilizar las palmas de sus manos como un apoyo para recargar su barbilla—. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? ¿Será que el karma provocado por menospreciar a todas las personas de clase baja ha llegado tan lejos, que ahora me siento frenéticamente atraída por un chico de esa misma clase? —Suspiró una vez más—. No puedo sacar a ese feo nerd con su estúpida gorra de mi cabeza... De acuerdo... Admito que es lindo y sí, siento algo por él, pero... Ya no sé en qué pensar. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Muero por invitarlo al festival... Pero... ¿Y si mis padres de enteran...? Me matarían. Aunque ya no puedo dar marcha atrás...

En ese instante, Pacifica giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y lo que vio obligaría a su cuerpo a paralizarse por completo: La familia Pines acababa de entrar a una tienda con motivo del día del amor, siendo Dipper precisamente el primero en quién Pacifica depositó toda su atención.

—¡Dipper! —Pacifica exclamó y estalló de alegría en cuanto sus ojos se percataron de su figura. Sin embargo, su sobrada felicidad poco a poco se fue extinguiendo como la llama de una vela; cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría ir simplemente y hablarle como si ella fuera una vieja amiga suya de su más tierna infancia—. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora? ¿Y sí esto es una señal? Tal vez debería ir y proponerle un trato... ¡Vamos! El aceptó exterminar a un fantasma de categoría diez sin poner tantas excusas... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser que el acepte ser mi novio por un miserable día para engañar a los medios de comunicación y a ese par de bobas?

Las palabras de Pacifica sonaban más escalofriantes de lo que parecían y ella lo supo cuando escuchó un relámpago imaginario dentro de su cabeza al momento de dar el primer paso.

—¡Aquí vamos! —Dijo justo antes de tragar saliva.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, así es como termina este capítulo. Ya saben, si gustan pueden dejarme su opinión en un review. Leo todos los comentarios y trato de responderles a todos, menos a los que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, ya que la misma página no me lo permite. Por esta razón hay momentos en los que Fanfiction me saca las canas verdes. Caso contrario a Wattpad, en dónde no puedes comentar ni leer nada sin haberte creado una cuenta primero.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Chao!


	3. Propuesta Indecorosa

¡Hola de nuevo! Nueva semana, nueva actualización.

Antes de pasar a las advertencias me gustaría decir que ¡WOW! Según las estadísticas de Fanfiction y Wattpad; a pesar de que este es solo un Fanfic de prueba, este se ha convertido en mi fic más leído actualmente. Solo me queda decirles ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que les esté gustando y que lo sigan hasta el final. Todo lo que han leído y lo que leerán en este capítulo no es nada de lo que verán próximamente. No tienen la menor idea del giro que tendrá este fic.

Gracias por sus reviews y perdonen si los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero me di cuenta que escribiendo de esta forma puedo publicar un capítulo semanalmente o por lo menos cada dos semanas y no mensualmente como otro fic que tengo casi olvidado por ahí. Además, es mucho más fácil de leer y de corregir para mí. En fin, espero que les agrade la reacción de Dipper cuando sepa lo que Pacifica quiere.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 3: "Propuesta Indecorosa"**

—¡Mira lo que encontré para ti, hermano! —Dijo Mabel emocionada, sujetando entre sus manos un ridículo y vergonzoso disfraz en forma de corazón de talla chica, con una flecha de adorno atravesada por el medio—. ¿No es adorable? Estoy segura de que atraerás a muchas chicas con esto.

—Mabel... ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Dipper siguió el hilo de la conversación, arrugando la cara al ver semejante monstruosidad.

—Del canasto de allá. —Contestó la niña, apuntando con el dedo hacia un contenedor pequeño donde había variados artículos con motivo del día del amor.

—¿Todo por "menos cincuenta centavos"? ¿Desde cuándo usan números negativos en una tienda? —Se preguntó el joven, sintiendo una puñalada justo en la espalda—. Mabel... No hay nadie en este mundo lo suficientemente tonto como para atreverse a portar eso con el fin de atraer a una chica.

—Otro intento fallido por conquistar a Shandra Jimenez. —Comentó Toby Decidido, el reportero del Gravity Falls chismoreo; emergiendo tristemente desde el interior del contenedor portando un traje exactamente igual al que Mabel traía consigo, para enseguida abandonar el lugar con la cabeza agachada.

—Creo que ignoraré eso... —Dijo Dipper, inexpresivo.

—De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón... —Mabel lanzó el traje lejos de ella—. ¡Pero anímate, hermano! —Alzó y agitó los brazos—. Muy pronto encontraremos algo perfecto para ti que te hará convertirte en todo un Casanova. Ninguna niña en Gravity Falls se resistirá a tus encantos.

—Mabel... Ya te lo dije antes... No estoy interesado en conocer o salir con más chicas por ahora. Entiende que no busco un romance de verano como tú. Lo único que me importa en este momento es saber quién escribió el diario. Tengo muchas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle al autor y buscar la forma de atraer chicas definitivamente no es una de ellas. Además, no le quedan muchos días a nuestro verano. No puedo desperdiciarlos tratando de conquistar a una chica a la cual ni siquiera podría frecuentar debido a que ambos vivimos en lugares muy distanciados.

—¿Y por qué no? A Soos y a Melody parece no afectarles.

—Ya te lo dije, Mabel. Mi prioridad no es tener un romance de verano.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y qué me dices de Wendy? —Le picó las costillas.

—¿Wendy...? Bueno Wendy fue... Bueno... —Su voz se entrecortó bruscamente—. Lo que sucedió con Wendy fue pura casualidad... Eso es todo...

—¡Que excusa tan mala!

—¡Da igual! —Se cruzó de brazos—. No tengo tiempo para tonterías como esas. Cambiando de tema... ¿Dónde está el tío Stan? Empiezo a sentirme incómodo en este lugar...

—Creo que lo vi en el apartado de "Todo por menos setenta y cinco centavos". —Contestó la chica de frenos.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Esto es enserio? —Se llevó la palma de la mano derecha a la cara—. Creo que tendré que ir a buscarlo yo mismo. Otro minuto más en este lugar y pondré al día del amor en mi lista negra de peores festividades.

—Los esperaré aquí. —Declaró Mabel—. Mientras tanto, jugaré con este pequeño gato de peluche montado sobre un corazón de peluche. —Mabel ya había realizado sus planes a corto plazo. Sin embargo, en cuanto le puso las manos encima al dichoso juguete; la cabeza se le desprendió y los ojos le estallaron como un par de guisantes, logrando que el viejo minero del tío Stan pareciera una manifestación angelical en todos los sentidos—. ¡Ve por él! ¡Rápido!

La indignada niña había hablado. Por lo tanto, Dipper, sin demorarse un segundo más; comenzó a recorrer todos y cada uno de los pasillos que conformaban la tienda repleta de artículos de muy dudosa calidad y procedencia en busca del anciano. Durante su andanza, el joven de gorra fue testigo de un sin fin de objetos que más bien deberían pertenecer a la basura. Aunque para alguien tan tacaño y estafador como el tío Stan; la visualización del sitio en sí podría compararse al de una isla del tesoro. Después de todo, bien dicen que la basura de unos es riqueza para otros. Dipper estaba comenzando a sentirse mal. No obstante, la sensación aumento con creces cuando tuvo que pasar por una de las cajas registradoras. En ellas se podía observar a Wendy, conversando con un chico aparentemente unos años mayor que ella, con el cabello castaño, bronceado, alto y bastante atractivo a la vista del público femenino, el cuál a juzgar por su atuendo; trabajaba en dicha tienda. Acto seguido, Dipper se ocultó por detrás de uno de los estantes; asomando la cabeza un poco para tener una mejor perspectiva auditiva de la conversación.

—¡Oye, eres muy agradable! —Dijo el muchacho—. ¿Cómo acabaste en un lugar tan deprimente como este?

—¡Mi padre me mando a comprar ciertas cosas! —Contestó Wendy, risueña—. Pero con el dinero que me dio... Esta tienda es la única en todo el centro comercial en la que no me vieron con malos ojos.

—Entiendo...

—Te hago la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo acabaste trabajando en este lugar? ¿Te llamas Marcus, cierto?

—Sí, así es. —Confirmó—. Digamos que es solo un empleo de medio tiempo. Estoy a punto entrar a la universidad y quiero tener un poco de dinero extra para mis gastos personales y escolares. Lo sé es horrible, pero siempre se comienza con algo pequeño.

—¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó la joven pelirroja—. Yo estoy haciendo algo parecido. Trabajo en la cabaña del misterio en las afueras del pueblo. La paga es insignificante, pero las personas que ahí residen hacen que valga la pena el esfuerzo de ir todos los días.

Dipper sonrió al escuchar tal declaración de su amiga.

—¡Fantástico! No hay nada como ganar su propio dinero.

—Eso es cierto.

—Bueno... Ahora a lo que iba... —Se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema—. Quería preguntarte algo... ¿Vas a ir al festival del día del amor este sábado?

—No tenía planes de ir... —Se rascó la cabeza y encogió los hombros—. Digo, es un festival casi exclusivamente para parejas y hace un par de semanas que rompí con mi novio... Creo que sería un poco tonto de mi parte presentarme por mi misma.

—Es un festival después de todo y el punto central de todo es divertirse y pasarla bien. Si tú quieres podríamos ir juntos. —Marcus propuso.

Por algún motivo que no comprendía del todo, Dipper sintió un vacío muy incomodo en el estómago al escuchar la propuesta del muchacho.

—Mira... —Wendy titubeó—. No lo sé...

—Descuida, no tiene porque ser una cita con propósitos románticos. Es solo para ir y pasarla bien, como amigos.

—Bueno... Si es como amigos no le veo ningún problema.

—Es un hecho entonces. Te veré el sábado entonces. ¿Tienes un numero al cual pueda marcarte?

—Claro. —Afirmó Wendy, dictándole su número de celular a su nuevo amigo, mientras este lo anotaba en la lista de contactos del suyo. A continuación, Wendy y Marcus se despidieron afectuosamente y la chica salió del local sin notar a Dipper, el cual aún continuaba escondido. Tras asegurase de que Wendy no lo hubiera visto, Dipper se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre el piso, sintiendo un vacío aun mayor que el que ya tenía. Él no lo entendía a la perfección, pero aún después de todo lo acontecido en el bunker oculto en el bosque; cada vez que observaba a Wendy conversar con otros chicos se sentía extraño. Como si quisiera protegerla de algo desconocido y distante por temor a perder su amistad o probablemente todo era ocasionado por los restos de los profundos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo hacia ella. En ese momento, Dipper comprendió que lo que sentía era provocado por un ataque de celos masivo.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome... No puedo estar sintiendo esto por ella de nuevo. Está mal... Muy mal... ¿Por qué solo me pasan estas cosas a mí...? Wendy y yo nunca seremos nada y tanto ella como yo lo dejamos bastante claro ese día. Ella y yo solo somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos. —Reafirmó—. ¿Entonces por qué sigo sintiendo esto? Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, o tal vez deba tratar de enfocar mi atención en otra cosa para no pensar más en ello. Ya no sé qué hacer...

En ese momento, a pesar de estar embebido en sus propios pensamientos; la atención de Dipper fue captada de inmediato por una voz que él conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, por más que tratará de imaginarlo y o encontrar una explicación razonable; él jamás creería encontrar a esa persona en un establecimiento de mala muerte como ese.

—¡Dipper! ¡Hola! —Pacifica Northwest lo llamó, lo saludó y se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Pacifica? ¡Vaya, hola! —Le dirigió una agradable sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba—. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... Eso creo... ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías sentado en el piso? Las bancas de ahí afuera están más cómodas.

—Ahh... Bueno... Por nada en especial... No le tomes mucha importancia... —Dijo Dipper, disimulando que nada ocurría—. En fin... ¿Qué te trae a este lugar? ¿Cómo pintan las cosas en tu casa?

—No del todo bien... —Soltó un largo suspiro—. Después de lo que ocurrió esa noche, mis padres me impusieron un duro castigo... De hecho, ni siquiera debería estar aquí... Según ellos no soy lo suficientemente digna para portar el apellido "Northwest"... Dicen que soy la oveja negra... El punto es, que a causa de ello ya no podré disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano debido a que tengo que permanecer en casa sin poder salir hasta que acaben.

—¡Eso es horrible! —Comentó—. ¡Un segundo...! ¿Eso significa que te escapaste de tu casa?

—Sí... Aunque no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice. Creo que solo el tiempo podrá lograr que todo marche mejor... —Bajó la cabeza.

—¡Estoy seguro de que así será! —Exclamó animoso, colocando su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Pacifica.

—Gracias... —Sonrió al sentir el ligero y cálido toque—. Y Dipper... Hay algo... Que quiero decirte... Bueno... Más bien es una propuesta... Verás... Necesito tu ayuda...

—¿Mí ayuda? ¿De nuevo? —Dipper arqueó las cejas.

—Sí... De nuevo... —Pacifica comenzó a jugar con los dedos índices de sus manos—. Aunque lamentablemente esta vez no traigo boletos para alguna fiesta con los que pueda pagarte.

Dipper soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes. Hasta ese día no tenía la menor idea de la situación tan complicada por la que atravesabas en casa. No tenía idea del infierno que vivías debido a tus padres, ni tampoco el motivo por el cual te comportabas así con nosotros. Pero en esta ocasión será todo un placer ayudarte con lo que sea. ¿No me digas que hay otro fantasma asolando tu casa? —Preguntó el chico.

El estomago de Pacifica sintió un calor bastante agradable en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Dipper.

—No... No es eso... Mi casa está bien... No se trata de ningún fantasma esta vez... —Su lengua comenzó a trabarse—. Es solo que... Es solo que...

—¿Qué pasa? —Dipper la animó a continuar—. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—Es solo que... Es solo que... —Se mordió el labio.

—¿Sí...?

—Es solo que...

En ese momento, una lucha interna entre su corazón y su cerebro se apoderó de las acciones de la chica, convirtiendo una labor aparentemente sencilla en una descorazonada misión de supervivencia. Algo extraño ocurría en el interior de su cabeza. Todo se sentía considerablemente distinto. Inclusive el aura que el chico Pines mostraba hacia ella había cambiado considerablemente. Ya no estaba cargada de odio ni resentimientos, sino de paz y armonía; provocando que los sentimientos de Pacifica cobraran vida por sí mismos, creando toda clase de situaciones ficticias y comprometedoras. Finalmente, a causa de esto, la hija menor de la familia Northwest soltó la sopa, aunque no como ella lo hubiera deseado—. ¡NECESITO QUE SEAS MI NOVIO POR UN DÍA! —Dijo, casi gritando, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba comunicarse.

Justo en ese instante, Dipper olvidó por completo que tenía una amiga cercana llamada Wendy. De hecho, olvidó inclusive que tenía una hermana gemela esperando por él y un tío obsesionado con los productos de segunda mano, ya que el shock que aquellas palabras le habían ocasionado a su cerebro era poco más que colosal y masivo. Ocasionando que sus recuerdos y pensamientos se bloquearan en automático. Dipper parecía una estatua hecha de piedra y sin una respuesta apropiada para responder positiva o negativamente ante la propuesta tan indecorosa que le había hecho la chica de los cabellos rubios, la cual lo miraba con ojos de cachorro recién nacido.

 **Continuará...**

Sí, lo sé. Sé que soy muy cruel por dejarlo aquí pero a estas alturas ya deberían de saber que me gusta el drama y dejar las cosas inconclusas para un próximo capítulo. Además, quiero que sepan que esta será la modalidad a partir de ahora. Cada capítulo se va a quedar en intriga y desesperación absoluta. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo por más corto que este haya sido. Ya lo saben, si gustan pueden dejarme un review y darme su opinión, los leo todos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. La Esperada Respuesta

Hola, espero que todas y todos estén bien. Tal y como lo prometí, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo y que mejor que subirlo en este preciso día, ya que hoy 18 de Junio es el cumpleaños del creador de tan maravillosa serie así como de su hermana gemela. Me refiero claro a Alex y a Ariel Hirsch (Por si no lo sabían, Dipper y Mabel son prácticamente ellos cuando eran pequeños)

Bueno, en este capítulo conoceremos la respuesta de Dipper y sabremos también quién será el villano de la historia (Sí, va a haber un villano y ustedes lo conocen muy bien)

Por cierto, antes de continuar me gustaría pedir perdón anticipadamente por si de repente me llego a salir fuera de las actitudes de los personajes. Siempre procuro que los personajes mantengan su esencia y sus actitudes intactas. De hecho mientras escribo, todo me lo imagino como si fuera un capítulo más de la serie, pero el problema a partir de este punto es que aún no conocemos más de la verdadera personalidad de Pacifica, ni tampoco sabemos cómo podría reaccionar Dipper si una chica le pidiera tal cosa. Espero que lo haya hecho bien y espero que les guste. Y otra disculpa más por si se me escapó alguno que otro error de ortografía.

Hay otras cosas de las que me gustaría hablar pero eso lo dejare para después del final del capítulo para no hacer esto más largo y aburrido, es opcional si quieren leer el resto de mis traumas.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 4: "La Esperada Respuesta"**

—¿Qué sea tu qué...? —Preguntó Dipper, pasmado, retrocediendo un par de pasos y golpeando su espalda contra uno de los estantes cercanos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —Pacifica repetía en repetidas ocasiones, juntando sus dos manos frente a su rostro, mostrándose claramente desesperada—. Te lo ruego. Sí no me ayudas, quedare como una mentirosa frente a todos.

—Espera un momento, Pacifica... —El joven se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando con dificultad—. Todo esto está pasando muy rápido... Es decir... Acabamos de hacernos amigos hace tan solo una semana y...

—¡No te ilusiones tanto, chico listo! Obviamente no serás mi novio de verdad. —Gruñó molesta y sarcástica, interrumpiéndolo y cortándolo de manera brusca, como si sus palabras fueran un cuchillo de carnicero—. Solo quiero que finjas serlo hasta el día del festival. Al terminar serás libre. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—Bueno... Yo... No lo se... —Comenzó a tartamudear, cuando sus mejillas se tornaron levemente coloradas—. Verás... Una cosa es ayudarte a exterminar a un fantasma... Pero otra muy diferente es... Bueno... Hacer lo que pides.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que te acobarda más la idea de ser mi novio de mentiras por un miserable día qué de deshacerte del espectro de un leñador que podía convertir a las personas en madera? —Una vena en su frente sobresalió de repente.

—No es eso... —Dipper se rascó la cabeza—. Es solo que...

—¿Qué ocurre...? ¿Te avergüenzas de que te vean saliendo conmigo? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es cómo me visto? ¿Es acaso mi forma de actuar? Es más, soy yo la que debería sentirse apenada por venir hasta aquí y pedirte un miserable favor. —La cara de Pacifica se volvió roja como un tomate. Por ende, la escondió; agachándola un poco para que el joven Pines no pudiera percatarse de las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo—. Esto es horriblemente vergonzoso... Así que dime, Dipper Pines... ¿Qué respondes?

—Escucha, Pacifica... No me mal entiendas... Es solo que... No sé como terminar la frase...

—Solo será por un miserable día... Te prometo que este será el último favor que te pida en la vida.

Dipper se hallaba contra las cuerdas y francamente no era para menos. Sí su memoria no le fallaba, esta era la primera vez en su vida que se enfrentaba a una situación así. La perspectiva era complicada, comenzando con el hecho de que nunca, en ninguno de sus escasos doce años de existencia había existido una sola chica que le confesara su amor por más fingida, falsa y estrambótica que fuera la problemática. Por si eso fuera poco, las chicas de su escuela tampoco parecían tener un interés romántico en él, simplemente por considerarlo un bicho raro o una rata de biblioteca; a la cual parecía que la lectura y los misterios indescifrables le llamaban mucho más la atención, que el hecho de salir a divertirse como el resto de los chicos de su edad.

Por este mismo motivo, Dipper tampoco gozaba de tener una gran cantidad de amigos en su vecindario, o de alguna chica que instintivamente pudiera tener algún tipo de fijación en él por más mínimo que fuera. En consecuencia, Dipper no sabía exactamente cómo responder ante la propuesta tan inusual de Pacifica. De hecho, ninguno de los dos sabía bien que hacer en esta clase de situaciones relativamente incomodas. Ambos eran igual de inexpertos en el amor como su edad se los permitía. Sin embargo, Dipper ya no podía echarse para atrás, ya que estaría contradiciéndose y fallando a su promesa de ayudarle a confrontar esta nueva adversidad.

—Bueno... —Dipper respiró hondo y tragó saliva—. De acuerdo, Pacifica... Seré tu novio por un día...

—¿En serio? —Pacifica, fundida en una auténtica felicidad se lanzó hacia Dipper para abrazarlo—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

—No tienes que agradecerme... —Le correspondió el abrazo con cierto esfuerzo—. Después de todo me comprometí a ayudarte.

—Bien... —Se separó instintivamente del chico—. Ahora que ya todo está arreglado, necesito que me cuentes como ha sido tu experiencia con las chicas. Dependiendo de cuál sea tu respuesta, tal vez necesites un curso intensivo. Dime... ¿Has tenido novia antes?

—Ehh... —Dipper miró hacia todas partes, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en los espantosos artículos que tenían a la venta—. Bueno yo... Recuerdo que en cuarto grado recibí una tarjeta con dedicatoria por el día de San Valentín... —Hizo una pausa muy breve tratando de recordar el resto—. No... Espera un momento... Esa tarjeta fue por parte de Mabel, ya que según ella sintió lástima porque fui el único chico en el salón de clases que no recibió ninguna... Aunque por desgracia tuvo razón...

—Veo que necesitarás un curso intensivo. —Declaró Pacifica, alzando la ceja derecha y cruzándose de brazos—. Ven mañana a mi casa y te ayudaré a comportarte como todo un caballero.

—Aguarda... ¿Y por qué tendría que tomar un curso para algo así? —Dipper impuso su queja torciendo la boca.

—Escucha cariño, tengo más experiencia que tú en la materia. Para tu información, a mis casi trece años ya he tenido un total de dos novios oficiales. Así que tendré que enseñarte a comportarte en público. Debes entender, que ser mi novio implica que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la prensa y a todos los medios de comunicación. Tú sabes cómo es esto. A las personas comunes de alguna manera les interesa saber cómo es la vida privada de las personas famosas y dado a que todos en este pueblo me ven como a una celebridad...

—Sí... Cómo tú digas... —Puso un gesto inconforme, girando los ojos hacia arriba.

—No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, cabezón. —Le respondió molesta, señalándolo—. Te veré mañana en mi casa a las once de la mañana en punto. Más te vale no llegar tarde.

Pacifica estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse antes de que los nervios la obligarán a decir o a hacer cosas que probablemente eran innecesarias y estaban de más, pero justo en ese momento, la temblorosa voz de Dipper la detuvo en seco.

—¡Espera, Pacifica...! ¿Qué no habías mencionado que tus padres te habían prohibido salir por el resto de las vacaciones? Además... ¿No crees que se molestarán aún más contigo si voy a tu casa como si nada hubiera pasado? Considera que soy uno de los responsables de lo ocurrido esa noche.

—No te preocupes, todo está calculado. Dado a que este es un evento público; mis padres me permitieron asistir por esta única ocasión, ya que sería muy extraño que yo especialmente no estuviera presente en la lista de invitados. Además, mis padres tuvieron que salir de la ciudad de improvisto y estarán ausentes por una semana completa. Así que ahora lo sabes. No hay excusas, ni pretextos. —Le lanzó una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y golpeó ligeramente el visor de la gorra del chico con su dedo índice—. Y más te vale no fingir una enfermedad o de lo contrario iré hasta la extraña cabaña de tu tío y te sacaré a patadas de ahí. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Sí... —Dipper sintió una opresión en el pecho—. Muy, muy claro... —Finalizó con una risa torpe.

—Hasta mañana entonces, nuevo novio. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Debo regresar antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí afuera.

—Hasta mañana... —Murmuró el chico con poco entusiasmo.

Pacifica giró su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda a toda velocidad, para así encaminar sus pasos hacia la salida del centro comercial. Dipper no se movió ni un milímetro, en cambio, no apartó la vista de la ruta que Pacifica había seguido.

—Dios mío... ¿Qué he hecho...?

Por su parte, al darse cuenta de cómo Dipper ya se había demorado lo bastante como para comenzar a preocuparse por él; Mabel recorrió los pasillos en busca de su hermano o de su tío. Siendo precisamente Dipper con el primero que se toparía.

—¿Qué hay hermano? —Gritó, propinándole a Dipper un susto de muerte.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —Le dijo enojado.

—¡No! —Finiquitó.

—Bien... ¡Haz lo que quieras!

—¡Uy! Parece que alguien no está de buen humor. ¿Qué te sucedió mientras no estaba?

—¡Ehh...! Nada... Nada... —Trató de ocultar la situación a pesar de que varias líneas de sudor frío descendieron desde su frente—. ¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo?

—No lo sé... Siempre que empiezas a comportarte como un pelmazo es porque te ha ocurrido algo. Te conozco mejor que nadie. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

 _*No puedo permitir que Mabel se entere de que soy el nuevo novio de Pacifica o de lo contrario se burlará de mí hasta que ambos seamos ancianos*._ —Pensó, sumamente aterrado—. _*Debo mantener el secreto a toda costa. Después del festival ya no habrá nada por lo cual deba preocuparme*._

—¿Dipper...? —Le llamó la atención al sentirse la única activa en la conversación.

—¡Ehh...! —Perdió completamente el hilo de la conversación—. ¿Decías?

Mabel gruñó.

—¡Hombres! —Le sacó la lengua—. ¡Y dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas!

—Cómo sea... Eso no importa... Debemos ir rápido por el tío Stan para irnos de una buena vez o enloqueceremos en este lugar.

Dipper y Mabel estuvieron a punto de ponerse en marcha, pero en ese instante, al girar sus cuerpos; Stan apareció proviniendo desde la caja registradora con un carrito repleto de toda clase de productos basura e increíblemente baratos con alusión al día del amor.

—¡Hoy fue mi día de suerte, niños! —Exclamó el hombre—. ¿Saben por cuánto dinero me dieron todo esto? ¡Dos dólares! ¡Increíble cierto!

—Sí, eso es maravilloso, tío Stan... Pero creo es hora de irnos. —Dipper lo miró con malos ojos.

—¡Vámonos ya tío Stan, por favor...! ¡Muero de hambre! —Dijo Mabel; cuando sintió el gruñido de su estómago.

—De acuerdo, los llevaré a comer de camino a casa. ¡Pero antes de eso necesito pasar a muchas otras tiendas y averiguar si puedo encontrar algo todavía más barato! —Dijo, señalando otra tienda más, aparentemente igual de escabrosa que la que acababan de visitar. Al escuchar esto, los hermanos Pines pegaron un grito completamente aterrador al aire, llamando irremediablemente la atención de los compradores y de las personas que deambulaban sin un rumbo fijo.

—Bueno... Ya que... —Ambos suspiraron y se resignaron.

Sin más preámbulos, la familia completa abandonó la tienda. No obstante, justo en el momento exacto en el que Dipper puso un pie fuera de la misma; pudo jurar que un murmullo había pronunciado melodiosamente su nombre. Por tal motivo, se quedó paralizado por un segundo. A continuación, al recuperar el control de su cuerpo; volvió a mirar hacia el interior del establecimiento solo para descubrir que no había nada extraño, ni mucho menos fuera de lo ordinario.

—¿Qué sucede Dipper? —Mabel le preguntó.

—No... Nada... Creí haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba... Pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación.

—¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! Estás tan hambriento que ya empiezas a escuchar cosas.

—Sí... Tal vez tengas razón. Ya es tarde y aun no hemos almorzado. Debe ser eso...

Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar dicho tema por todo lo que restaba del día. Pero lo cierto era que en efecto; había algo maligno y perverso que los estuvo observando durante el tiempo que permanecieron dentro del pequeño bazar. Una figura fundida con la apabullante oscuridad. Una figura con un propósito fuera de toda proporción humana. Una figura mística y ancestral cuya sombra tenía la forma de un triángulo isósceles perfecto.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, ahora si es hora de extenderme, como dije arriba es opcional si quieren leer lo siguiente. De lo contrario, espero que les haya gustado y si gustan me pueden dejar un review para saber que piensan, los leo y contesto todos a menos que no tengan cuenta porque fanfiction no me lo permite.

 **Primer punto** : Pues como ya lo leyeron, opte por nuestro carismático Bill en esta ocasión para fungir como el villano de esta historia. Originalmente iba a ser alguien más, pero debido a que este Fanfic estará enlazado directamente con otro que haré en un futuro próximo; Bill está muy involucrado. Por cierto mi otra historia: **"El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest"** también esta enlazada directamente con esta. En ella básicamente conocemos los pensamientos más profundos de Pacifica al narrar algunos de los acontecimientos de la serie desde su punto de vista, aunque como ambas están enlazadas en ella también colocaré lo que ella siente conforme a los hechos que vayan ocurriendo en esta historia. Espero haberme hecho entender. Está en formato de diario y sin palabrerías mías por si gustan echarle un vistazo.

 **Segundo punto** : Pasó lo que más me temía, por más que me guste escribir a veces no me puedo dar el gusto y como mi tiempo libre se ha vuelto más compacto no podré actualizar este fic ni "El Juguetero Siniestro" al mismo tiempo, ósea que a partir de ahora los actualizaré intercaladamente. Esta semana le toca a este fic y la próxima le tocará a "El Juguetero Siniestro", y así sucesivamente para las/los que también se encuentren leyéndolo.

 **Tercer punto** : Esta semana me llegó un comentario en el que alguien me pedía hacerle un video exclusivamente a él acerca de como subir un Fanfic y por si fuera poco me dejó su número de celular y su nombre para avisarle cuando lo tuviera listo. ¡WTF! Mira sí estás leyendo esto; no te estoy regañando, pero debes ser más cuidadoso al dar ese tipo de información a un desconocido como yo. Además yo no hago videos, no sé cómo hacer videos, yo solo me concreto a escribir y ya, si quieres información de cómo subir un Fanfic puedes encontrar mucho en Youtube o Google, de hecho así fue como aprendí.

Bien, una vez aclarados todos estos puntos regresaré a mi sarcófago con la conciencia limpia, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows que me han dejado.

Espero que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche. ¡Chao!


	5. Un Plan con Maña

¡Fanservice! ¡Fanservice! ¡Fanservice!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien para este nuevo capítulo. Como lo acabo de decir, habrá fanservice puro y duro, no digan que no se los advertí. De hecho, ahora que me lo pongo a pensar, todo el fic es fanservice. En un momento dije que nunca escribiría algo con tanto fanservice pero la carne es débil así que salió esto.

Es culpa de Disney por tenernos tanto tiempo en espera de un nuevo capítulo. Muchos ya nos volvimos locos o paranoicos como en Tumblr. Por cierto, hablando de nuevos capítulos; no olviden que este 13 de julio se estrena el capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada: "La Historia de 2 Stans" para que no se lo pierdan.

En fin, hay tres cosas que quiero comunicarles pero eso será al final del capítulo para no aburrirlas o aburrirlos tanto.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 5: "Un Plan con Maña"**

—Bien... ¡Aquí vamos! —Dijo Dipper, soltando un bufido mientras contemplaba las imponentes puertas de la Mansión Northwest con mochila al hombro—. ¡No...! ¡No puedo hacer esto! —Se dio la vuelta—. Pero le hice una promesa... —Se regresó—. Pero esto es ridículo... —Volvió a darse la vuelta—. Pero no puedo deshacer mis palabras... No tengo otra opción... ¡Vamos Dipper! ¿Eres una gallina acaso? ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? Además, no seré su novio de verdad. Es solo una triquiñuela barata para engañar a los medios de comunicación.

Dipper afrontaba una de las más grandes decisiones de toda su vida, o al menos una de las más complicadas que podría tener un chico de doce años. El día acordado por Pacifica finalmente había llegado, el sol brillaba con intensidad sobre el amigable poblado de Gravity Falls y la tranquilidad del lugar solo contribuía a que este fuera uno de los mejores días del año para salir con una pareja. Sin embargo, para el joven Dipper Pines; el hecho de encontrarse frente a la mansión de la familia Northwest una vez más le provocaba dolor de estómago, nauseas y mareos. Por un lado, no tenía objeción alguna en ayudar nuevamente a la hija única de los Northwest. Pero por el otro, lo que lo detenía principalmente eran las condiciones del supuesto trato. Fingir ser la novia de alguien era algo que estaba completamente fuera de su liga. No quedándole de otra, Dipper tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire antes de animarse a tocar el timbre ubicado a un lado de los portones gemelos.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando aquellas puertas cuidadosamente talladas en la madera más fina y pura en kilómetros a la redonda se abrieron, para dar paso a la majestuosidad paradisiaca que representaban los jardines principales de la mansión. Jardines adornados con una fuente decorativa labrada en mármol en el centro, plantas exóticas y pavorreales paseándose por todos lados eran solo algunas de las numerosas cosas que Dipper pudo mirar en un primer plano. Acto seguido, el joven Pines alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Pacifica que lo llamaba desde el interior de la mansión por medio de una bocina a un lado del timbre.

— _¡Adelante, ya puedes pasar! ¡Te estaré esperando en la entrada!_ —Mencionó la chica.

—Sí... Gracias... Eso creo... —Dijo Dipper, adentrándose con timidez a los aposentos de la residencia. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que el joven Pines se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, todo parecía mucho más colorido y vivo a como lo recordaba originalmente, probablemente porque la única ocasión en la que tuvo la oportunidad de entrar lo hizo por medio de una limusina con los vidrios polarizados. Dipper contempló inevitablemente lo majestuoso del recinto, mientras caminaba poco a poco hasta finalmente llegar hasta las puertas principales que daban el acceso a la mansión, las cuales Pacifica procedió a abrir. El chico de gorra subió las escalinatas y permaneció muy quieto en la entrada, mirando a Pacifica de arriba hacia abajo, pero al mismo tiempo, apreciando sin querer como la joven Northwest no se encontraba portando su ya clásico atuendo que consistía en un par de mallones negros y un vestido lila compuesto de una sola pieza con una chaqueta puesta por encima. En cambio, ahora había optado por lucir una refrescante blusa roja con el cuello en "V"; en conjunto con una falda blanca y unas cómodas zapatillas del mismo tono de su falda para hacer juego. Por supuesto, sus pendientes en forma de diamante no podían faltar.

—¡Hola, Dipper! —Lo saludó alegremente—. Me da gusto ver que hayas venido y no te hayas acobardado como creí.

—¿Desde cuándo abres tu propia puerta? —Dipper preguntó incrédulo sin dejar de mirar su aspecto; creyendo aún en contra de su voluntad que lucía realmente preciosa, como un ángel.

—Desde que mande de vacaciones a toda la servidumbre. —Colocó su mano derecha sobre su cadera.

—¿De vacaciones? —Alzó una ceja.

—Se suponía que mis padres le encomendaron a los mayordomos la labor de cuidarme mientras estuvieran de viaje, pero nadie en este mundo se resistiría a unas vacaciones con todo pagado por el Caribe. —Sonrió con orgullo—. Todos los gastos corrieron por mi cuenta con la ayuda de mi mesada. Eso significa que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros dos solos.

—¡Ya veo! —Rió torpemente—. ¡Qué lindo detalle de tu parte!

—Te dije claramente que ya había pensado en todo. Bien... ¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí parado con esa cara de menso?

—¡Oye, no tienes porque recurrir a las agresiones! —Dipper se molestó.

—Sí, como sea. —Pacifica lo jaló de su camiseta naranja hacia adentro para enseguida cerrar las puertas con seguro—. A propósito... ¿Alguna vez has lavado esa ropa?

Dipper recorrió los interiores con el uso de su vista, reproduciendo en su mente algunos de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar la semana anterior durante la fiesta. A su vez, el muchacho Pines pudo corroborar la veracidad de las palabras de Pacifica. No se divisaba en las cercanías a ningún mayordomo a la vista, ni tampoco a alguna mucama que estuviera ahí para darle la bienvenida o preguntarle si algo se le ofrecía. La mansión se encontraba completamente en silencio y completamente vacía. Parecía un sepulcro.

—Creo que para mí sería un poco problemático quedarme solo en un lugar tan amplio como este. ¿No te aterra un poco?

—Cuando vives diariamente alrededor de decenas de personas que no te quitan los ojos de encima lo que más deseas es tener un poco de privacidad. Además, ese fantasma ya no está. Ya no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme.

—Sí... Creo que tienes razón... —Dipper se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno... Será mejor que vayamos al grano... ¿Ayer me dijiste que ibas a darme un curso intensivo de cómo ser tu novio? Lo siento mucho, Pacifica... Pero es que aun no puedo imaginarme cómo vas a hacer algo así.

—Ayer me di cuenta de que no tienes ninguna clase de experiencia en este tipo de cosas. —Caminó hacia Dipper—. Míralo de este modo, es como si entrarás a una competencia. No puedes aspirar a ganar algo si no tienes la suficiente práctica y es por ese motivo por el cual te cité el día de hoy. Si vamos a dar una buena impresión mañana en el festival; no quiero que lo estropees por tu falta de experiencia y tu evidente desinterés general.

—Gracias, aunque no era necesario tener que recalcar mi falta de experiencia. —Torció la boca y recordó a Wendy con un profundo dolor.

—Descuida, muy pronto descubrirás que esto te servirá para un futuro cercano. Te enseñaré a como hablar correctamente con una chica y a cómo comportarte en público. Después de este día te convertirás en todo un rompe corazones. El resto de las chicas en el pueblo no se resistirán a tus encantos. Por cierto, me gustaría recordarte de paso que esto es simplemente una actuación. Así que no andes alardeando de que alguna vez fuimos novios. —Torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Te quedó claro?

—Sí... Lo sé... Me ha quedado muy claro... —Dijo, malhumorado, sintiendo unos deseos enormes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse por donde vino—. No estaba en mis planes originales decírselo a todo el mundo de todas formas.

—Muy bien... ¡Entonces comencemos! —Anunció Pacifica, cerrando sus ojos con sobrada sutileza y extendiendo su mano por delante de ella. Pasados unos pocos segundos, Pacifica aun se mantenía inerte con la mano levantada sin recibir algún indicio que le indicara a Dipper como proseguir a continuación. En consecuencia, el contexto de la escena se rompió en mil pedazos, como si fuera un enorme vidrio cayendo desde una altura considerable—. Dipper... ¿Qué estás esperando? Te dije que ya habíamos comenzado.

—Ahh... Lo siento... —Comenzó a sudar—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente...?

—¡Dios mío! ¡Creo que esto será más complicado de lo que pensé! —Se llevó la misma mano a la cara—. ¡Adelante! ¡Solo tómame de la mano! —Dijo, sonrojándose al instante.

—D... De acuerdo... —Dijo Dipper, sintiéndose extraño y nervioso.

Dipper obedeció sin chistar y al momento de palpar el contacto físico con la joven rubia; el joven Pines no pudo evitar ruborizarse por más falsa y fingida que fuera la situación. Pacifica por su lado, tampoco se encontraba completamente tranquila. Al sentir la mano de Dipper, pudo apreciar a la perfección como algo cálido e incomodo, pero inexplicablemente agradable a primera instancia; bajaba desde su pecho hasta la boca de su estomago, lugar donde finalmente permanecería atascado por un largo rato. A causa de ello, su cara se volvió completamente roja, la cual trató de ocular muy pobremente gracias a su flequillo luego de agachar un poco la cara.

—Vayamos a mi cuarto... —Se adelantó—. Creo que allí podremos hablar más cómodamente...

—S... Sí... —Dipper comenzó a sudar todavía más a causa de la enigmática subida en la temperatura de su propio cuerpo—. Claro... No hay Problema...

Una vez en el cuarto de Pacifica, Dipper se quedó perplejo y perturbado a la vez, ya que podía casi jurar que el perímetro de la habitación superaba y por mucho al que tenía la cabaña del misterio por sí sola. Dentro se podía percibir lo que una persona normalmente podría imaginarse si se pusiera a analizar los gustos personales de una chica como Pacifica. Desde una cama de agua con detallados y diferentes tonos de rosa, un enorme tocador colocado de esquina a esquina con toda clase de productos de belleza y maquillaje excesivo hasta para un payaso, un closet repleto de ropa importada, hasta una pantalla de televisión de noventa pulgadas y varias decenas de posters de _Sev'ral Timez_ distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del cuarto. Inmediatamente después, Pacifica se sentó sobre su cama y abrió su laptop, también de color rosa, la cual hasta antes de ese momento se encontraba reposando sobre su mesita de noche ubicada al lado de su cama. De esta manera, Pacifica pudo acceder a un documento de texto dónde tenía anotados todos y cada uno de los puntos que debían abordar antes de que el sol se ocultara.

—Muy bien, este será nuestro itinerario para el día de hoy: De 11:30 a 12:30 nos miraremos perdidamente a los ojos, de 12:30 a 1:30 caminaremos de la mano hasta los establos ubicados atrás de la mansión para montar a caballo, de la 1:30 a las 3:00 en punto practicaremos mini golf, de 3:00 a 4:00 haremos una pausa para tener una cena formal, de 4:00 a 6:00 observaremos una película de terror en mi habitación, a las 7:00 iremos al jardín principal para contemplar las estrellas y concluiremos a las 8:00 con un baile formal. ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó emocionada.

—Bueno... Todo eso se oye... —Tragó saliva para disimular el evidente horror en su rostro—. Muy elaborado como para ser un simple entrenamiento diseñado para mí... De hecho, siendo completamente honesto contigo... No entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con las apariciones públicas que mencionaste. Todo lo que me acabas de decir suena como si fuera una cita común y corriente.

—¡Has dado en el banco! —Pacifica cerró su laptop de golpe—. ¡Qué mejor forma de aprender a salir con chicas que tener una cita propia con una! Verás... Mientras tú estás sumergido en tu propio mundo de libros y misterios, la gente normal hace este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando. Así que un cambio drástico en tu rutina no te hará daño. Dime Dipper... ¿Desde qué llegaste a este pueblo has disfrutado plenamente de tus vacaciones sin tener que preocuparte por espectros, duendecillos odiosos o conspiraciones malignas?

—Bueno... Creo que no... Gracias a ellos he vivido momentos muy agradables que recordaré por siempre. Aunque tal vez tengas razón. Todo este asunto de las conspiraciones y mi frenética búsqueda por encontrar al autor original de este diario. —Procedió a sacarlo desde dentro de su chaleco—. Me han apartado de lo que probablemente debería de hacer un chico normal como yo durante sus vacaciones de verano. Disfrutar de lo que me depara el lugar a donde voy.

—No es posible... ¿En verdad trajiste esa cosa aquí? —Pacifica señaló el diario con sumo desprecio—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió traerlo a nuestra primera cita? —De repente, Pacifica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¡TÚ ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡QUISE DECIR TÚ ENTRENAMIENTO! —Finalizó con una sonrisa fingida.

Dipper no le tomó mucha importancia a las palabras erróneas de la joven. En cambio, guardó el diario y se limitó a responderle.

—Lo traje solo como precaución. —Le sonrió forzadamente, tratando de excusarse—. Nunca se sabe cuándo va a aparecer otro espectro de categoría diez o inclusive algo peor.

—¿Enserio crees que pueda haber algo peor que la aparición de ese leñador? —Preguntó, mostrándose escéptica.

—De hecho... Lo hay. —Confirmó, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hizo otra pregunta, esta vez de manera seria.

—Desde que llegué a este pueblo, Mabel y yo nos hemos enfrentado a una gran cantidad de criaturas que viven en los bosques, entes y sectas enfermizas... —Frunció el ceño—. Pero el ser más peligroso que nos hemos encontrado hasta la fecha, ha sido sin duda un sujeto llamado Bill Cipher...

—¿Bill Cipher? —Arrugó la cara a la hora de pronunciarlo.

—No sabría cómo clasificarlo, pero según el diario parece tratarse de un demonio dimensional hecho de pura energía capaz de manipular la mente y los sueños de quien desee. Además, es capaz de alterar la realidad y controlar la magia. Es casi invulnerable a cualquier ataque, ya que tiene la ventaja de poder regenerarse. Aun así, Mabel y yo hemos sido capaces de detenerlo en dos ocasiones distintas. Pero sé que aún anda ahí afuera. Sé de lo que es capaz de hacer y sé que puede regresar en cualquier momento. Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado. Es por eso que no pienso soltar este diario por nada del mundo. Es lo único que puede ayudarnos a detenerlo.

—Me doy cuenta de que nunca dejarás de ser un nerd obsesivo. —Rió un poco y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero supongo que eso es lo que te hace único y especial.

—Espera... ¿Qué dijiste? —Dipper preguntó incauto para tratar de confirmar sí sus oídos habían escuchado realmente lo que había dicho la joven.

—Nada... —Pacifica hizo una mueca de indiferencia—. No dije nada... ¡Pero andando, Dipper! Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse después por demonios dimensionales. El tiempo sigue su marcha y aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. —Lo sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué haces...? —Las mejillas de Dipper ardieron.

—Te recuerdo que eres mi nuevo novio hasta que el festival del amor termine, así que tienes que comportarte como tal. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Veamos por cuánto tiempo puedes mantener la mirada puesta en mi sin volverte loco.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿No hacen una bonita pareja? Al escribir este capítulo les doy la razón a algunos artistas que suben fanarts donde colocan a Dipper como el sumiso de la relación. Es difícil creer que Pacifica no será la dominante. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben me pueden dejar un review para saber que piensan. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y follows.

Ahora sí, los anuncios. Hay uno importante y dos que pueden saltarse si lo desean. ¡Ojo! el anuncio importante pueden saltárselo también si están leyendo esto después del 23 de julio del 2015.

 **Anuncio 1:** Como saben, las vacaciones de verano se acercan y lo único que uno quiere en esas fechas es tomarse un descanso de internet, trabajo y todo lo demás, así que no subiré ningún capítulo de ninguno de mis fics por las próximas dos semanas. La próxima actualización será hasta el 23 de julio, fecha en la que subiré el capítulo 7 de "El Juguetero Siniestro". Posteriormente, el 27 subiré el nuevo de "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest" y será hasta el 30 de este mes cuando me encuentre subiendo el capítulo 6 de esta historia. Les deseo unas felices vacaciones.

 **Anuncio 2:** Esta semana me llego un comentario de un usuario al que no le pude responder directamente porque no tiene cuenta. Pero si estás leyendo esto aquí va: Gracias por seguir la historia y por tu comentario. Aunque en el me dijiste ciertas cosas que me sacaron de la jugada. En el mencionaste que si podía colocar ciertas situaciones al fic, como que por ejemplo, Dipper tendría que pasar un minucioso análisis hecho por el mayordomo de la mansión para conocer sus intenciones con Pacifica. Bueno, si leíste el capítulo verás que eso jamás pasó, ni pasará. Ya que aunque eso lo hayas visto en fics en ingles que contengan lo que me acabas de decir; el mío sigue su propia línea argumental, y para conflicto de la historia, los personajes extra como el mayordomo o el resto de los sirvientes no tienen lugar en él. Te agradezco tu intención pero mi historia no va por esos rumbos.

 **Anuncio 3:** El siguiente aviso es gracioso sin intención de serlo. Conste que no me molesta, estoy acostumbrado después de todo y no es para menos; el 95% de los usuarios en fanfiction son mujeres. El punto es que aún muchos usuarios creen que soy mujer, pero no (xD) soy un chico y mi nombre es Javier. No me molesta que me confundan, pero creí que ya era hora de que lo supieran. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic y nos vemos hasta el día 23, 27, o 30 dependiendo que Fanfic estén siguiendo. ¡Chao!


	6. Cremosa Redención

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues he regresando del limbo para traerles el siguiente capítulo de este fic tal y como ya se los había prometido.

Nunca es fácil regresar a las labores cotidianas después de varios días de no hacer absolutamente nada, pero no hay de otra. Espero que también hayan visto el capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada y espero que tampoco se pierdan el capítulo 13, el cual se estrenará en Estados Unidos este lunes 3 de agosto y si no están al corriente con la serie no se qué están haciendo aquí leyendo este fic, corran y vean los capítulos 12 o 13 dependiendo del día en el que estén leyendo esto.

Bueno, con respecto al capítulo no agregaré mucho, así que descúbranlo por ustedes mismos. Insisto, ¿No hacen una bonita pareja estos dos? Por cierto... Al final hará por fin una aparición uno de los personajes que más esperaban. Espero que les guste.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 6: "Cremosa Redención"**

El sonido de las manecillas de reloj se había vuelto tan insoportable como el goteo de una tubería descompuesta a mitad de la noche. Habían pasado únicamente unos cuantos minutos, pero Dipper ya había comenzado a sentirse increíblemente incomodo. La primera parte del "entrenamiento" propuesto por Pacifica el día anterior había dado comienzo. Aunque no de la mejor forma. Con la joven rubia con sus ojos pícaros y radiantes muy bien puestos sobre la distraída y vidriosa mirada del joven Pines.

*¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¡Dios! ¿En qué lío me he metido?* —Pensó, desviando su mirada por unos segundos.

—¡No te distraigas, Dipper! —Advirtió la rubia—. ¿Quieres que esta farsa sea creíble o no? —Preguntó de forma tajante.

—Bueno... Yo... —Titubeó, desviando la dirección de sus pupilas por segunda vez—. Sí pero...

—¡Entonces cierra la boca y concéntrate! —Exclamó, utilizando su mano para tomar el control de la cabeza de Dipper y volver a fijarla hacia el frente. Acto seguido, Pacifica le sonrió dulcemente.

Ambos chicos se hallaban en el centro de la sala principal, recostados cómodamente bocabajo sobre el piso, utilizando una de las alfombras más finas de toda la mansión para protegerse del frio suelo, mirándose a los ojos sin pestañear y utilizando sus manos como una reposadera de su cabeza. El momento era realmente incomodo, o al menos para Dipper. Su cara había adoptado una tonalidad tan roja, que fácilmente se podría llegar a confundir con la piel de un camarón. Por el lado contrario, Pacifica se comportaba con total normalidad, sin dejar de introducirse ni por un instante; en los ojos color café oscuros del muchacho. Dando una primera impresión de ser una chica completamente enamorada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? —Dipper no se resistió a realizar la pregunta.

—Quince minutos. —Respondió, mirando el reloj de pared de mala gana—. ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?

—No me malinterpretes, Pacifica... Pero no estoy acostumbrado a sostenerle la mirada a alguien por tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera a Mabel.

—De acuerdo... —Suspiró y se puso de pie—. Me doy cuenta de que no tienes remedio. —Soltó un bufido—. ¡Bien! Pasemos al siguiente punto. —Extrajo su smartphone del interior del bolsillo derecho de su blusa roja para darle una rápida ojeada a la lista que tenía almacenada en una aplicación—. Ya habrá otra oportunidad para concluir con esto. Continuemos con la lista. Aún hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer antes de que seas todo un experto en el amor.

—Escucha, Pacifica... —Dipper se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza—. ¿Cómo decirlo...? Tal vez deberíamos de detenernos aquí... Mira... Me siento sumamente extraño con esta situación y estoy casi seguro que tú también debes sentirte de la misma manera. Hasta hace unos pocos días te consideraba como a una persona odiosa que debía evitar a toda costa, pero después de esa fiesta pude ver como eras en realidad. Te aprecio ahora y por mi lado podría considerarte ahora como parte de mi círculo de amigos... Pero, creo que no debiste de haberte tomado tantas molestias en hacer todo esto... Admito que jamás he tenido una novia en mi vida... De hecho ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso por más que Mabel diga todo lo contrario cuando le di respiración de boca a boca a un tritón que se ahogaba... El punto es que considero innecesario hacer todo este circo... Lo único que tengo que hacer es fingir que soy tu novio y no creo que algo de lo que hayas preparado vaya a serme de ayuda. ¿Qué opinas al respecto? —Preguntó con timidez, excusándose y riendo más de la cuenta.

Pacifica bajó la mirada para tratar de ocultarla. Acto seguido, su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Pacifica...? —Dipper la llamó, preocupado.

—Está bien, Dipper... —Dijo en un susurró—. No voy a retenerte si no quieres... Entonces, nos veremos en el festival.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó no muy convencido.

—¡Sí...! No hay problema... Eres libre... —Levantó la barbilla, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto forzada, misma que cambió por su típico gesto lleno de amargura—. Pero más te vale no avergonzarme frente a todo el pueblo o de lo contrario haré que el resto de tus vacaciones de verano se conviertan en un infierno. ¿Oíste, Dipper Pines? —Alzó su puño frente al rostro del chico.

—D... De acuerdo... —Levantó su mano para hacer un gesto de despedida con un poco de temor—. Nos veremos en el festival.

—Nos vemos. —Pacifica le correspondió el ademan.

Dipper dio media vuelta, tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. Sin embargo, Pacifica no lo siguió. En vez de eso, permaneció en su sitio, sin decir nada más. Mostrándole esa alegre máscara, la cual le ayudaba a darle a entender a Dipper que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Al llegar a la puerta, Dipper miró hacia atrás para observar detenidamente el gigantesco y lujoso recinto por última vez y así confirmar que Pacifica no pretendía guiarlo hacia los portones principales.

—¿Habré hecho lo correcto...? —Se preguntó, atravesando las puertas cuando ambas se abrieron en automático—. Como sea... Lo que me preocupa ahora es la forma en la que voy a explicárselo a Mabel. Me aterra pensar en lo que me dirá cuando nos vea a Pacifica y a mí como una pareja en el festival. —Soltó un suspiro—. Creo que no tengo otra opción... Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella en cuanto llegue a la cabaña. Me intriga mucho saber cómo reaccionará. Hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo pensar que seré el novio alquilado de la que alguna vez fue su más acérrima enemiga.

Dipper continuó su camino, enfilándose hacia el sendero rodeado de arboles de pino que lo conduciría de nuevo hacia el pueblo. Entre tanto, Pacifica lo miraba en silencio, desde el interior de la mansión por medio de una de las ventanillas decorativas junto a la puerta. Sosteniendo con la mano izquierda la palanca que abría los portones. Sintiendo a su vez un gran vacío a la altura de su pecho.

En ese momento, Dipper notó como algo se aproximaba hacia la mansión, algo que utilizó la misma ruta que él debía seguir para abandonar el lugar. Cuando aquella cosa se acercó lo suficiente, el joven Pines descubrió que se trataba de una pequeña camioneta repartidora que se estacionó frente a la entrada. Del interior, salió un hombre desconocido, de lentes oscuros, con bigote y una corpulenta barriga; sosteniendo entre sus manos una fina caja de medianas proporciones y que en cuanto observó al muchacho se acercó hacia él.

—¡Buenos días! Traigo un paquete para la señorita Pacifica Northwest. —Dijo el hombre—. ¿Es usted la señorita Northwest?

—¿Oiga, acaso le parezco una niña? —Dipper preguntó extremadamente ofendido—. Ella vive aquí. Enseguida iré por ella.

—¡Espere! ¡Espere! —Pacifica gritó, aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia su ubicación—. El paquete es mío.

Pacifica recibió la caja en sus manos, no sin antes firmar de recibido con la ayuda de una tableta electrónica que el hombre le proporcionó. Acto seguido, el repartidor se volvió a subir a su camioneta y se marchó tan pronto como llegó, dejando a la pareja de chicos solos frente a los elegantes portones.

—No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí, Pacifica. —Dijo Dipper—. Yo hubiera llevado tu paquete hasta la puerta de tu casa.

—Daba igual... —Observó la caja con indiferencia—. De todos modos hubieras hecho un esfuerzo inútil... Este paquete es para ti. —La chica rubia declaró, estampando la caja contra el pecho de Dipper de una manera muy poco amigable, para enseguida dirigirse nuevamente hacia el interior de la mansión.

—¡Espera un segundo...! ¿Para mí? —Preguntó extrañado—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ábrelo y lo descubrirás. —Dijo, ocultando su rostro.

Dipper se mostraba asombrado y completamente escéptico ante las palabras de Pacifica. Llegando inclusive a creer que todo se trataba de una broma adelantada al día de los inocentes y que algo con características explosivas saldría de la caja para jugarle una broma. Sin embargo, cuál sería su sorpresa, cuando al momento de abrirlo; Dipper se encontraría con algo completamente diferente a lo que su mente paranoica había comenzado a dilucidar.

—¿Un pastel? —Preguntó atónito.

En efecto, el contenido de aquél paquete consistía en un atractivo pastel, cubierto con crema batida, deliciosas frutas frescas a su alrededor y en cuyo decorado se podía apreciar con total claridad la frase _"Gracias por todo"_ escritas en mayúsculas con crema de distintos colores, haciendo juego con un par de simpáticos dibujos hechos a caricatura de Pacifica y Dipper, sonriendo bajo un día soleado también ilustrado con crema pastelera.

—Como muestra de mi gratitud por haberme ayudado a confrontar a mis padres... Quise hacer algo para ti y para Mabel. —Continuó con la mirada oculta mientras sostenía tímidamente su propio brazo derecho con su extremidad contraria—. Intenté hacerles un pastel con mis propias manos, pero el resultado fue un desastre. De hecho, estuve a punto de prenderle fuego a la cocina en un par de ocasiones. Debido a mi incompetencia, lo mejor que podía hacer era comprarlo y elegir yo misma un decorado que me ayudara a expresar lo que quería decir. Me siento como una tonta... Nunca en mi vida imaginé que el gesto de alguien pudiera significar tanto para mí...

—¡Cielos, Pacifica! —Exclamó el chico con una sonrisa torpe—. No era necesario...

—Si lo era, Dipper... —Lo interrumpió—. Tú fuiste la primera persona que me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Como qué todo este tiempo he estado actuando conforme a los deseos de mis padres solo por hacer ver a nuestra familia como algo que no es. Por más que trataba de negarlo... Sabía que nada de lo que mi familia hacía estaba bien. Mis padres siempre me enseñaron a pisotear al resto de las personas que no tenían los mismos recursos económicos que nosotros. ¿Sabes algo, Dipper? Durante toda mi vida solo había tenido la desgracia de conocer a personas tan superficiales que ocultan su verdadera forma de ser tras una máscara llena de cinismo. Personas a las cuales puedes hablarles y contar con ellas, siempre y cuando te encuentres en un mismo nivel socioeconómico que ellos... Pero entonces, Mabel y tú aparecieron en el pueblo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que les hice un mal terrible... Sobre todo a Mabel. Le di la espalda, cuando todo lo que ella quería era ser mi amiga. Por si eso fuera poco, tú me mostraste que aún no era demasiado tarde para corregir el rumbo que había tomado... Ahora sé que no debo ser como mis padres... Me siento ridícula al contarte todo esto... Pero esto es lo que siento...

Dipper permaneció en silencio y se detuvo a mirar el regalo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Entonces, descolgó su mochila para dejarla sobre el suelo cubierto de tierra y así volver a meter el regalo a la caja con sumo cuidado. Pacifica se encontraba con la mirada agachada, pero de un momento a otro, sin que ella pudiera decir algo al respecto; recibió un caluroso abrazo por parte del joven Pines, el cual se sentía tan complacido como si hubiera recibido por adelantado sus regalos de navidad.

—Gracias... —Murmuró Dipper con una sonrisa, mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Pacifica no supo qué hacer, ya que una sensación tan placentera y aterradora originada desde su estómago; se esparció hasta llegar a cada una de las células de su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente inmovilizada. No obstante, una vez que pudo sobrellevar la situación, sus palabras poco a poco se fueron inmiscuyendo hasta lograr formar un conjunto de oraciones que salieron de su boca con la fuerza del maullido de un gatito recién nacido.

—Pero... Yo creí que...

—Escucha, Pacifica... No tenía idea de que te sentías de esta forma... —Se separó de la joven rubia—. Cuando te conocí creí que eras una clase de ogro engreída, que solo estaba en busca de atención. Pero ahora que se cómo eres en realidad. Y puedo decir que me alegra saber que la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue equivocada.

—Gracias Dipper... —Se limitó a decir.

En ese momento, Dipper se giró para levantar su mochila del suelo con cuidado de no tirar el pastel. Pacifica creyó que Dipper se pondría en marcha para regresar a la cabaña. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, el joven Pines se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión Northwest, captando la atención de la muchacha ricachona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Pacifica, incauta y sorprendida.

—¿No lo ves? —Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para observarla con dulzura e inocencia—. Hay una lista que aún debemos terminar... Hay que darnos prisa o el día se nos vendrá encima. No te quedes atrás, Pacifica. Debemos terminar con mi entrenamiento.

—Dipper... —Dijo en un suspiro.

Dipper rió y comenzó correr hacia dentro cuando las mejillas de Pacifica ardieron. Entonces, Pacifica imitó sus movimientos para tratar de alcanzarlo y reanudar las actividades que tenían programadas para ese mismo día.

—¡Detente ahí mismo cabezón, o me las pagarás! —Gritó al comenzar a perseguirlo.

Ambos niños regresaron a la mansión en medio de una frenética carrera, sin olvidar en ningún momento que ahora ambos eran muy buenos amigos que se divertían, reían y se jugaban bromas el uno al otro. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía contemplado que alguien oculto en las sombras tenía muy bien puesto el ojo sobre ellos. Alguien cuyas intenciones y motivos se basaban únicamente en el caos, la venganza y el sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Esto se está poniendo realmente interesante. No imaginaba que esos dos podrían llegar a llevarse tan bien en tan poco tiempo... Debo comenzar a moverme y reunir a las ocho piezas faltantes lo más pronto posible. Aunque debo ser cuidadoso... Sí todas unen sus fuerzas y me desafían; podría verme en serias dificultades. Creo que comenzaré haciéndole una visita a mi antigua marioneta. Seguido de otra visita a mi viejo amigo, Preston. Creo que ha llegado la hora de hacerle pagar por el trato que hicimos hace mucho tiempo. El reloj está en marcha. El tablero por fin está puesto. Muy pronto, todos los seres vivos en este universo conocerán el verdadero significado de la palabra "terror" cada vez que escuchen el nombre de su amo y señor: _Bill Cipher_. —Dijo el ente triangular en medio de una risa lunática, desapareciendo por medio de un agujero entre dimensiones.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, este fic está a punto de dar un giro radical y se tornará mucho más oscuro ahora que ya sabemos que Bill planea algo terrible ¡OMG! Y les aseguro que será tan terrible, que pondrá a todos los habitantes no solo del pueblo, sino de todo el universo y todas las dimensiones existentes en jaque. Sí les gustó o no ya saben, me pueden dejar un review un follow o un favorito, siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Bueno... Eso procuro...

Nos leeremos hasta el próximo capítulo. Pasen una buena semana. ¡Chao!


	7. Pacto con el Diablo

Hola de nuevo, espero que estén todas y todos muy bien como siempre.

Bueno... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Creo que este capítulo es el que más fanservice tiene de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora y es hora de confesarles algo.

La pareja principal de este fic iba a ser en un principio Dipper y Wendy. Sí, yo antes era un fiel seguidor de esta pareja, hasta que la nación del capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada atacó. No sé a cuantas o a cuantos de ustedes les haya pasado lo mismo, pero después del capítulo 2; donde Wendy manda literalmente al pobre de Dipper a la friendzone y luego de lo visto en el capítulo 10; muchos cambiamos de pareja favorita en un instante. Tal vez sea solo Alex jugando con nuestros sentimientos pero ni modo. Es lo que hay.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, hay algunas cosas que quiero comunicarles pero eso será hasta el final. Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, los leo y respondo todos a menos que no tengan una cuenta en fanfiction por los motivos que ya he dicho muchas veces. Por cierto, revisé este capítulo minuciosamente tratando de encontrar faltas de ortografía, según yo ya no debería de tener pero a veces la perspectiva nos traiciona y es posible que encuentren alguno que se me haya escapado, si ese es el caso sepan perdonar.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 7: "Pacto con el Diablo"**

—Como te iba diciendo, Dipper... Algunos chicos subestiman la importancia de decirle a una chica acerca de sus sentimientos. Es común que los chicos prefieran expresarse a través de acciones en vez de palabras. Si eres uno de esos casos, tal vez deberías saber que las chicas necesitan escuchar un " _te quiero"_ de vez en cuando. Sí se te dificulta encontrar las palabras adecuadas, puedes escribirlas previamente en una nota, enviarle una tarjeta con las ideas que hayas escrito, o ya de perdida un mensaje de texto. —Decía Pacifica, montada sobre el lomo de su yegua favorita, portando una blusa lila con ataduras sujetadas a la altura del ombligo, una falda de tonos morados, botas de color café y un gran sombrero vaquero; debajo del cual mantenía sujeto su largo cabello por medio de una trenza.

—Cielos... Y yo que creía que lo que se debía de hacer al momento de estar en compañía de una chica era seguirla a todas partes y reírme de todo lo que dice. —Dijo Dipper, consternado, paseando junto a la niña de cabellos rubios por las planicies traseras de la mansión. Montado sobre su propio equino. Usando a su vez un atuendo similar al de Pacifica, pero perfectamente orientado hacia un chico de su edad.

—¿Estás bromeando cierto? —Pacifica giró la mirada para preguntarle—. Hay cientos de factores que debes tener en cuenta a la hora de mantener una conversación con una chica. Antes que nada debes aprender a escucharla. Si sabes escuchar, tu chica realmente lo valorará y el vínculo entre ustedes se fortalecerá.

—Todo eso suena muy complicado... —Dipper comenzó a desanimarse.

—¿Complicado? No tiene nada de complicado. Tú eres el único complicado aquí. —Pacifica lo reprendió—. Pero creo que no puedo exigirte nada más. Apenas eres un niño de tan solo doce años al que no le puedo pedir la gran cosa.

—Si no me equivoco, los dos tenemos la misma edad. —Le reclamó.

—Sí... Pero recuerda que nosotras maduramos mucho antes que ustedes.

—¿A sí? ¿Quién lo dice?

—Todo el mundo. —La niña finiquitó—. Seguramente en la escuela lo habrás escuchado.

—¿Te molestaría continuar con la explicación? —Dipper torció la boca, molesto.

—Como quieras. —Dijo, para enseguida soltar una ligera risilla que ocultó de la vista de Dipper—. Para aprender a escuchar a una chica primero debes eliminar todas las distracciones posibles. Como por ejemplo, dejar de leer ese estúpido diario cada vez que te hablo.

—¡Oye! Eso solo pasó una vez. —Alzó las cejas.

—Cuatro veces para ser más exacta, Dipper. —Lo miró con malos ojos—. Por tal motivo, debes percibir las señales no verbales. Me refiero a los gestos, las expresiones faciales y las miradas. No escuches solamente con tus oídos, sino con tus ojos, para que puedas tener una visión más profunda de lo que ella esté sintiendo. Mira las cosas desde su punto de vista. Tu chica puede estar molesta por algo que a ti no te molesta, o ella puede estar planteando un escenario en el cual no quieras participar, pero debes intentarlo. Ponte en sus zapatos para tratar de entender qué te está transmitiendo de una manera más clara. Así no estés de acuerdo con su opinión o actitud, deja tu mente abierta y hazle sentir que ante cualquier conflicto tú siempre estarás de su lado.

—Espera, Pacifica... Me duele el cerebro... No entiendo cómo va a ayudarme todo esto a fingir que soy tu novio.

—¡Santos cielos, Dipper! ¿Cómo se supone que vas a mejorar con esa actitud tan negativa? Los medios de comunicación deben creer que eres todo un caballero. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si se dan cuenta que elegí a un patán como pareja para el día del amor?

—De acuerdo... Pondré todo de mi parte para no hacer un mal trabajo... —Suspiró desanimado—. Sigamos con la lección.

—Eso es todo por ahora. —Dijo la chica.

—Espera... ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con qué eso es todo por ahora?

—No puedo continuar enseñándote mientras estemos en medio de una carrera. —Le guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento, Dipper se dio cuenta de que Pacifica lo había guiado sin su consentimiento hasta una pista de carreras improvisada llena de lodo, cercana a los corrales propiedad de la familia. Cuando Dipper quiso retroceder; supo que era muy tarde como para dar marcha atrás. Probablemente porque las enseñanzas de como escuchar a una chica por parte de Pacifica ya estaban dando sus primeros resultados. Entonces, Pacifica tiró de las cuerdas de su caballo para ponerse en marcha.

—¡Vamos Dipper! ¡No te quedes atrás! —Advirtió la niña.

—¡Aguarda un poco, Pacifica! —Gritó aterrado, dándole accidentalmente un pequeño impulso a su propia montura con las hebillas de sus botas; ocasionando que el animal comenzara a correr—. ¡No sé cómo controlar esta cosa!

Pacifica tomó rápidamente la delantera sin muchas dificultades. Mientras tanto, Dipper se aferraba con su propia vida al asiento del caballo para no sufrir una aparatosa y dolorosa caída, ya que nunca en su vida había montado a caballo. La carrera continuó y Dipper parecía estar acostumbrándose a la velocidad, ya que por unos pocos segundos logró apreciar la espalda de Pacifica dentro de su propio rango de visión. Pasados unos segundos, Dipper no supo cómo explicarlo con palabras, ya que en el fondo parecía estar divirtiéndose. De alguna manera, el estar compartiendo una experiencia de esta naturaleza con una chica lo alentaban a tener otra perspectiva de la vida. Pocos segundos después, Pacifica se percató de como el muchacho comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente hacia su posición. Sin embargo, no le costó ningún trabajo colocar una nueva y enorme ventaja sobre su competidor, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a sentir una confianza mayor en sí mismo.

—¡Tu puedes hacerlo, Dipper! ¡Puedes alcanzarla! —Se dijo a sí mismo.

La distancia entre ambos comenzó a disminuir nuevamente. Pacifica abrió completamente los ojos, sorprendida, ya que no creía como un chico citadino como Dipper pudiera presentar alguna amenaza.

—¡Ríndete Dipper! ¡Nunca podrás ganarme! —Río mientras corría.

—Eso ya lo veremos... —Dijo Dipper, tratando de aumentar aún más la velocidad de su montura sin pensar en las consecuencias. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, ya que al cruzar la línea que había delimitado el comienzo; Pacifica se detuvo de golpe. Dejando a Dipper continuar por sí solo.

—¡Pacifica...! ¿Por qué te detuviste? —Dijo Dipper, asustado por no saber cómo detenerse—. ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Dipper! ¡Sigue así y en muy poco tiempo lo tendrás dominado!

—¡Me quiero bajar! —Gritó, a punto de ponerse a llorar—. ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Por favor!

De repente, en un momento de suma desesperación y una alta subida de adrenalina; Dipper perdió el equilibrio y cayó fulminante sobre un gran montículo de sucio fango, el cual le ayudó a que la caída no fuera tan dolorosa.

—¡Mi espalda! —Se quejó—. ¡Auch! ¡Me duele!

—Eso fue divertido. Estoy segura que una vez que aprendas a controlarlo a la perfección podrás dar una mejor pelea. —Mencionó Pacifica sonriente, acercándose con su caballo hasta Dipper.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cabalgar de ese modo? —Dipper preguntó, sin levantarse de la mugre—. Eso fue increíble. Lo haces como una profesional.

—Gracias... Creo que esas clases particulares de equitación que tomé hace un par de años me sirvieron de mucho.

—Déjame adivinar... Te enseñó otro campeón olímpico.

—Así es. —Afirmó, ofreciendo gentilmente su mano para ayudar al muchacho Pines a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Dipper tenía otros planes, ya que al momento de sujetar la mano de Pacifica; este la jaló hacia él, provocando que la chica también cayera sobre el fango.

—¡Dipper...! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le preguntó molesta, tratando de quitarse el lodo del rostro y del cabello.

Pacifica esperaba una respuesta congruente por parte de Dipper, pero lo único que encontró fue una bola hecha de tierra directamente en el rostro, seguida del sonido de la risa de Dipper.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando caíste. —Dipper echó a reír.

—¡Me las vas a pagar muy caro, Dipper Pines! —Pacifica gritó, juntando lodo en sus manos para formar una enorme bola y comenzar a perseguir a Dipper con ella.

Pacifica no se dio cuenta sino hasta mucho tiempo después que la diversión había comenzado a hacerse latente. Pronto sintió como regresaban aquellos días cuando ella apenas era una niña pequeña de seis años. Una época dónde ser feliz era aún más sencillo. Al terminar la batalla, ambos chicos permanecieron recostados sobre la mugre, completamente agotados y sin aliento. En ese momento, Pacifica se dio cuenta de que esta había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se divertía de esa forma.

—Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos. —Pacifica sugirió—. Aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Ahora me ocuparé de pulir un poco tus casi nulas habilidades en el mini golf.

Ambos niños se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la mansión, luego de llevar a los dos caballos a su respectivo establo. Acto seguido, Pacifica se dio una apropiada ducha en uno de los más de veinte cuartos de baño que había dentro de los aposentos de la mansión. Entretanto, Dipper haría lo propio pero en otro diferente. Al entrar, Dipper se quedó perplejo al contemplar la clase de lujos con los que contaban los padres de Pacifica, ya que el cuarto en sí no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle a una suite presidencial ubicada en alguno de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo. Pisos con calefacción, bañera de mármol tallada a mano y espejos anti neblina eran solo uno de los pocos aditamentos que podían contemplarse a simple vista.

—Siento que pierdo una fortuna tan solo con respirar en este lugar. Sé que esto no es lo correcto, pero no tengo otra opción. Estoy todo lleno de lodo... —Decía mientras se desvestía y se metía en el agua caliente de la tina—. Me pregunto cuánto dinero habrán invertido los padres de Pacifica para mantener un lugar como este. —Miró hacia el techo y su mente comenzó a divagar—. Me siento contento al ver a Pacifica tan feliz... Jamás imaginé verla tan alegre después de lo que sucedió ese día durante la fiesta. Me da la impresión de que no se había divertido tanto como hoy en varios años. Aún me es difícil imaginar que sus padres sean tan horribles personas. Debe ser muy difícil convivir con ellos todos los días. Estoy de acuerdo que el dinero puede llegar a cambiar mucho a las personas, pero si tan solo ellos pusieran más empeño en velar por los intereses de su hija... Todo sería muy diferente. No entiendo porque la gente millonaria puede llegar a ser tan pretenciosa.

Dipper se mantuvo en la tina, hundido en el agua hasta que comenzó a quedarse poco a poco dormido. Sin embargo, fue justo en ese instante cuando alcanzó a percibir como la temperatura del agua había comenzado a elevarse frenéticamente. Como si una fogata hecha por una manada de caníbales hambrientos se encontrara por debajo para asegurarse de que su banquete se encontrara perfectamente cocido. Dipper se sintió extrañado, pero no le tomó verdadera importancia sino hasta que el calor del agua se volvió completamente insoportable.

—¡Qué demonios...! —Exclamó Dipper, saliendo de la tina de un salto, para enseguida colocarse una de las toallas a su alcance alrededor de sus partes intimas. De un momento a otro, el agua comenzó a burbujear como si estuviera en ebullición—. ¿Qué está pasando?

De repente, el entorno se volvió gris, un par de estruendosos relámpagos se escucharon a lo lejos y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Dipper miró hacia todas partes, contemplando como el color de los objetos desaparecía ante sus ojos.

—No puede ser... ¿Acaso es...?

Para concluir con el espectáculo maquiavélico; un símbolo parecido a un pentagrama comenzó a dibujarse por sí solo por medio de una estela de luz que apareció mágicamente sobre el suelo del cuarto de baño. Al finalizar, una segunda luz aún más intensa que la primera se disparó hacia el cielo, atravesando el techo y el resto de los cuartos superiores. Dipper se cubrió los ojos y cuando los abrió, la resplandeciente figura triangular de un solo ojo que se encontraba frente a él le ocasionó más que un simple escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Bill...?

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Volvemos a encontrarnos, niño. ¿Cómo has estado?

—No puede ser... ¿Tú de nuevo? —Dipper lo encaró enfurecido.

—¡Claro! ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Santa Claus? Por cierto... ¿Qué te pareció mi entrada? ¿Fue espectacular, no lo crees? —Río, acercándose y dándole un pequeño codazo al joven Pines en las costillas—. Cada vez que nos encontramos me esmero mucho en mejorarla.

—¿Tu nunca aprendes, verdad? Veo que no conoces el significado de la palabra: "rendirse" a pesar de que ya te hemos vencido en dos ocasiones distintas.

—¿Rendirse...? Veamos... —Extrajo un diccionario desde la parte trasera de su espalda para hojearlo y volverlo a ocultar en el mismo lugar—. ¡No! ¡Lo siento mucho, hijo! Pero ni esa palabra, ni su significado existen dentro de mi vocabulario.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez, monstruo? ¿Viniste a tratar de engañarme de nuevo y volver a robar mi cuerpo? —Le mostró los dientes.

—¿Monstruo? Esa es una palabra fuerte para alguien que no está en condiciones de colocarse a mí nivel. ¿Sabes algo, niño? Al ser una entidad todopoderosa soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas... ¿Pero robarte? Creo que te estás confundiendo. Que yo recuerde, tú accediste a ser mi marioneta. Hicimos un trato. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Tú nunca mencionaste nada acerca de querer una marioneta humana. —Le reclamó.

—¡Escucha! No tengo la culpa de que seas un enano tan ingenuo y que no hayas leído las letras pequeñas de nuestro contrato. —Volvió a reír.

—Eso no importa. No te será tan fácil engañarme esta vez.

—Mi intención no es engañarte, hijo. Estás mirando hacia el lado equivocado. —Flotó sobre el lugar—. Muy pronto descubrirás que no soy tu enemigo y que ambos tenemos más en común de lo que tú crees. —Dio una segunda vuelta por el lugar con las manos hacia atrás.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Dipper apretó los puños—. ¡Tú y yo nunca tendremos algo que compartir!

—Eso está por verse, niño. Apuesto mi basta sabiduría a que al final de nuestra charla cambiarás drásticamente de opinión. —Lo señaló—. A propósito, cambiando rápidamente de tema... Hay algo que he querido preguntarte. ¿Qué fue todo eso de allá atrás? Jamás imagine que estuvieras tratando de conquistar a la hija única de la familia Northwest. Eres todo un loquillo.

—¿Qué? —Dipper se sonrojó—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Vamos! No te hagas el tonto conmigo y admítelo. ¿Ella te gusta, o me equivoco? —Inmiscuyó.

—¡Estás loco...! ¡Te equivocas...! ¡Eso jamás pasará...! —Se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué te pusiste rojo? —Rió.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz, Bill?

—Oye, nunca imaginé ver a un pino tratando de conquistar a una llama. Eso está fuera de mi alcance. —Bill continuó molestándolo.

—¿Pino? ¿Llama? —Dipper giró la mirada—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué te refieres a nosotros de esa forma? Para tu información, mi nombre es Dipper.

—¿Dipper? —Bufó—. ¡Qué nombre tan feo! ¿Acaso tus padres no te querían cuando naciste? Suena como el nombre de una marca barata de aderezo para nachos.

—Haz lo que quieras, Bill. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que lidiar contigo.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera, aun no he terminado de hablar contigo. —Se interpuso en su camino.

—Pero yo contigo sí.

—¡Vaya que eres terco! Bueno... Es una pena que no quieras conocer cierta información valiosa que involucra a tu nueva y linda noviecilla. —Sacó su bastón para darle vueltas en el aire, mientras su ojo se volvía de un color azul claro y su voz se agigantaba por pequeños momentos.

—¿Estás hablando de Pacifica? ¿Qué hay con ella? ¡Habla! ¡Y ella no es mi novia! —Agitó los brazos al momento de recalcar—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

—Tan agresivo como siempre. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti. Así que estoy dispuesto a contártelo todo. Aunque primero quiero que me digas si has escuchado ese pequeño dicho que dice: _"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"._

—Sí, lo he escuchado. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Pacifica?

—Bueno, resulta que tú y yo tenemos un enemigo en común. Y estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos que de la cabeza de la familia Northwest: Preston Northwest.

—¿El papá de Pacifica?

—¡Bingo! Te mereces un premio nobel por tu respuesta tan acertada.

—Comprendí el sarcasmo, Bill. —Frunció el ceño—. Ve al grano, esta vez no quiero cabezas que gritan o aúllan. ¿Qué hay con él?

—Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, cada habitante en este patético pueblo tiene una historia oscura que es digna de ser contada. Bien, pues el jefe de la familia Northwest no está exento de tener la suya. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde salió toda su fortuna? Es decir... ¡Mira nada más este lugar! ¡Es todo un palacio! Con el dinero que invirtió únicamente en el decorado de este cuarto de baño estoy seguro que podría pagar la deuda externa de alguno de los países de este continente o inclusive construir una máquina del tiempo. Bueno... Digamos simplemente que yo tuve algo que ver en ello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Dipper, intrigado.

—Verás... Todo ocurrió hace treinta años. En aquél entonces existió un hombre llamado Preston... Preston William Spencer.

—¿Preston William Spencer...? ¡Aguarda, Bill! ¿Qué su apellido no es Northwest?

—Por favor, niño... No te adelantes a los hechos...

—Está bien... Continúa...

—Durante su juventud, Preston siempre fue un hombre de muy escasos recursos. Un vagabundo si así lo prefieres llamar. No tenía ni familia, ni tampoco amigos. El no era originario de aquí. Llegó a Gravity Falls por cuestiones del destino; luego de viajar sin rumbo como un polizón en un tren de carga. Sin embargo, cometió el error o la "fortuna" de enamorarse de la mujer más influyente y poderosa de todo pueblo. Estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos que de Priscila Northwest; la madre de tu querida noviecilla.

—Pero que... —Dipper se quedó sin habla.

—Tú sabes que el dinero y el amor pueden corromper hasta al corazón más noble, y el de Preston no tardó demasiado en sucumbir ante los encantos de la prometida directa del hijo único del aquel entonces matrimonio Northwest. Esto representó una barrera aún más grande. La misión de conquistar el corazón de Priscila para el pobre de Preston era algo imposible de lograr. Pero como ya lo has de suponer... Para mí no hay imposibles.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Lo que te estás imaginando. En aquél tiempo yo estaba en busca de nuevos empleos, contratos sí así prefieres llamarlo y las peticiones del pobre Preston llegaron como por arte de magia hasta mis oídos. Su petición fue lo suficientemente clara y directa. El me pidió que intercambiara su lugar con el aquél entonces heredero directo del matrimonio Northwest, para así convertirse automáticamente en el prometido de Priscilla. Eso incluía un lavado de cerebro para cualquiera que tuviera presente en la cabeza que ese otro chico era el verdadero heredero. Al final, gracias a mis poderes e influencias, todo el mundo asumió la idea de que Preston siempre fue el auténtico descendiente de la familia sin objeciones. Y desde aquél entonces, el buen Preston adoptó el apellido Northwest hasta la actualidad.

—No puedo creerlo... No puedo creer lo que dices... Aunque después de la fiesta de la semana pasada ahora sé perfectamente de lo qué es capaz. —Dipper se mantenía en estado de shock—. ¿Y qué fue lo que le pediste a cambio?

—¡Vamos, hijo! Ese tipo de cosas no se dicen. No puedo andar divulgando los términos y condiciones de los contratos que tengo con mis clientes a cualquiera.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Bueno... —Se llevó uno de sus dedos a la parte que correspondía la boca—. Digamos que me gustaría hacer un trato especial contigo del cual ambos saldremos beneficiados.

—¿Qué? —Se sintió ofendido—. ¡Estás loco, Bill! Ni loco volvería a hacer un contrato contigo. ¿Me escuchaste?

—¡Oye niño, tómalo con calma! Aún no has oído mis condiciones.

—No pienso dejar que me utilices como a una de tus marionetas otra vez.

—Despreocúpate, hijo. Por ahora no ando en busca de una nueva marioneta. ¿Sabes? El plan maestro que ya tenía en mente me llevará un poco más del tiempo del necesario poder desarrollarlo y concretarlo con éxito, así que mientras tanto, me dedicaré a cobrarles a todos esos oportunistas que se atrevieron a realizar un contrato conmigo sin remunerarme mi debida parte.

—¿Y por qué hay personas que aún te deben algo? Creí que lo único que hacías era engañar a las personas.

—Bueno... Digamos que hace treinta años ocurrió un pequeño incidente que me dejó sin la posibilidad de poner un pie fuera del escape mental. Por fortuna, pude conservar intacta mi habilidad para hacer tratos con las personas, así como mi capacidad de proyectar una imagen de mi mismo hacia el plano físico, para que los habitantes de este mundo pudieran interactuar conmigo. Pero no fue sino hasta que me invocó ese pequeño inútil llamado Gideon que mi influjo sobre este mundo aumentó considerablemente. Así que ahora que tengo de regreso muchos de los poderes que había perdido, no permitiré que ninguno de esos tramposos se me escape. Y comenzaré con tu futuro suegro.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —Dipper se volvió a sonrojar—. ¡Y aún no me has dicho por qué tendría que ayudarte!

—Como ya lo dije antes... Esto nos beneficiará a ambos. Quiero que te imagines todo lo que las paredes de esta casa tendrían que decir al respecto si pudieran hablar. Dime... ¿Tú tienes idea de la clase de tratos que tu noviecilla tiene en su propia casa?

—¿Tratos?

—¡Así es! ¿Acaso crees que esa ruidosa campana es lo único que la mantiene a raya? ¡Claro que no! Esa es solo la punta del iceberg.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Dipper, asustado.

—En resumen, Desde su nacimiento, Pacifica Northwest ha tenido que soportar una tortura psicológica tan terrible y severos castigos, que inclusive a mí me dan escalofríos. Y no hablemos de los golpes y de las palabras hirientes. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas noches ha permanecido despierta suplicando por una muerte rápida? ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha llorado bajo su almohada hasta quedarse dormida?

—No... No puede ser... —La voz de Dipper se entrecortó—. No creo lo que me estás diciendo.

—¿Y quién crees que es el culpable de todo esto? ¡Bingo, damas y caballeros! ¡Preston Northwest!

En ese momento, las abundantes lágrimas de Dipper brotaron de puro coraje. Para Dipper, la cabeza principal de la familia Northwest siempre le había parecido una persona repugnante sin ningún tipo de moral. Pero ahora, la nueva impresión que Dipper tenía hacía el padre de Pacifica se había convertido de un momento a otro en una mancha voraz consumiendo su alma de manera lenta; como si fuera un virus mortal aún no descubierto o un parasito come carne. Dipper tenía ahora muy claro que algo tenía que hacer para ayudar a Pacifica a salir de ese infierno. ¿Pero qué? Llamar a abuso infantil no era la mejor opción, ya que el joven Pines sabía perfectamente que nadie en el pueblo se atrevería a meterse con los Northwest y mucho menos con su principal líder. Luego de pensarlo por algunos instantes, Dipper finalmente habló.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Bill?

—Veo que nos estamos entendiendo. Eso me agrada. ¡Mira! Cuando hice el trato con el buen Preston, no tenía los medios necesarios para hacer un contrato como los que hago hoy en día. Así que para celebrar el convenio ambos hicimos un documento firmado con su sangre, en el cual se explican con más detalles las condiciones de nuestro trato. Sé que Preston tiene ese documento oculto en alguna parte de la mansión. El trato es el siguiente: Tú me ayudas a recuperar ese documento infiltrándote en la mansión sin ser visto, y yo me encargaré de que Preston Northwest pague por todos sus crímenes contra su hija. Le quitaré toda su influencia y su poder económico para que vuelva a quedar en la calle.

—¿Y qué hay de Pacifica?

—Bueno... Ella no se verá afectada, ni tampoco su madre. El único que sufrirá las consecuencias será nuestro querido amigo Preston, el cual regresará a ser el vagabundo y el bueno para nada que siempre fue y siempre debió ser. ¿Qué me dices ahora, hijo? ¿Aceptas el nuevo trato o no? —A continuación, la mano de Bill fue cubierta por un fuego de color azul, la cual extendió esperando la respuesta de Dipper.

Dipper se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, ya que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Por un lado, sabía de los riesgos que conllevaba a realizar un nuevo contrato con Bill. Sin embargo, tampoco soportaba la idea de que Pacifica tuviera que pagar siempre por las atrocidades injustificadas y cavernarias de su propio padre. Entonces, sin previo aviso y sin pensarlo por más tiempo. Dipper extendió su mano para estrecharla con el ente dimensional.

—¡Acepto! —Gritó, cuando las manos de ambos se cubrieron por aquél fuego de propiedades místicas.

 **Continuará...**

Dipper... Dipper... Dipper... ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Ya deberías de saber que hacer tratos con seres malvados de otras dimensiones te hace daño. Siendo yo el único que sabe lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos no tienen idea de lo compadecido que estoy con el pobre de Dipper. No sabe que está cavando su perdición y la de todos sus amigos, pero sobre todo la de su nuevo amor de verano. En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y si gustan dejarme un review para conocer su opinión estaré todavía más agradecido.

Bueno, si también se encuentran leyendo "El Diario de Pacifica Northwest" Ya sabrán que ese Preston oculta cosas que dejan muy mal sabor de boca. (Pobre Pacifica, no sabe la que le espera, también me compadezco de ella) No sé para ustedes quién sea más malvado si Preston o Bill. Como sea, les quería decir a los/las que aún no sepan de que va este otro fic; sería genial que también le pudieran echar un vistazo, ya que al ser un fic narrado en primera persona y por Pacifica podemos ver qué otras cosas ocultas se encierran en esa mansión. Les voy a hacer otra confesión, escribir el capítulo que corresponde con el día 24 de Junio me provocó un ataque de nervios. Era la una de la mañana cuando lo terminé y al irme a dormir sentí lo que Pacifica estaba sintiendo al momento de hacer las actualizaciones en su diario (Las personas que lo leyeron saben a lo que me refiero) Así que sería maravilloso por parte de ustedes que también revisarán este otro fic, creo que es un bonito complemento de este.

Y bueno, para concluir esta es la buena y la mala noticia que les había comentado. Primero va la buena, ya que va directamente ligada. La buena es que el siguiente capítulo contiene ya la primera escena "fuerte" entre Dipper y Pacifica, vomitarán arcoíris, se los aseguro. Por si eso fuera poco, su título les gustará: "Aprendiendo a Amarte".

La mala es que la siguiente semana no podré actualizar "El Juguetero Siniestro" por causas de fuerza mayor, eso significa que el capítulo 8 de este fic se atrasará una semana. Además, la publicación de ""El Diario de Pacifica" Lo cambié de los días lunes a los viernes. En pocas palabras las publicaciones de los próximos capítulos serán así.

El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest – 21 de agosto.

El Juguetero Siniestro (Capítulo 9) – 27 de agosto.

La Novia de Dipper (Capítulo 8) – 3 de septiembre.

Lo sé, es mucho tiempo, pero a veces pasan cosas que se nos salen de las manos y nos tenemos que adaptar. Espero verlas y verlos en esas fechas por estos lares. Les deseo una buena semana y si leyeron esto último después del 3 de septiembre solo ignoren todo lo que dije xD.

¡Chao!


	8. (Nota del Autor)

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo no tan atareado como yo… D:

En fin, espero no haberl s desilusionado si creyeron que había subido el capítulo siguiente. Lo que pasa es que solo quise poner esta notita aparte para comentarles un par de cosillas que creo son importantes. Las iba a mencionar hasta la siguiente actualización pero aún faltan bastantes días.

La primera tiene que ver con los comentarios que he recibido por parte de las/los lectores que no tienen una cuenta en fanfiction. Bueno pues han sido bastantes y como ya lo he dicho millones de veces; la página no me permite responderles cómo debería. Es por eso que decidí que a partir de ahora, al final de cada capítulo de cada uno de mis fics (excepto el diario de Pacifica) pondré un comentario hacia ustedes de manera personal, usaré su nickname para que se identifiquen y sepan que me estoy dirigiendo a ustedes y no piensen que los ignoro. Como es el caso de mi amiga y fan número 1: Briana. (Si estás leyendo esto Briana podrías considerar hacerte una cuenta en fanfiction para responderte o solo esperarme un poco hasta que actualice el fic)

Bueno, lo segundo tiene que ver con lo musical, el fic se convertirá en un musical ¡OMG! Bueno no, a veces exagero. El punto es que anduve buscando nuevas canciones porque ya me tienen harto las que tengo y por de casualidad encontré una que le queda como anillo al dedo a este fic y a la situación que sufre la pobre de Paz en su casa, así que si gustan pueden imaginar que Dipper se la dedica o canta a Pacifica. Así que me gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

La canción se llama "Right Here" y es del grupo "Ashes Remain" Si no saben que es lo que dice porque la canción está en inglés, por favor no busquen la letra en español por google, ya que eso hice y las traducciones que encontré son horribles. Parecían estar hechas por el traductor de google. Es por eso que les recomiendo buscar un video en YouTube subtitulado en español o ver esta traducción que hice yo y que les comparto aquí abajito de la nota.

Espero que les guste y recuerden que el capítulo 8 lo subiré el 3 de septiembre. ¡Chao!

 **Letra**

 **Right Here – Ashes Remain**

Puedo ver cada lágrima que has llorado

Como un océano en tus ojos

Todo el dolor y las cicatrices te han dejado fría

Puedo ver todos los miedos a los que te enfrentas

A través de una tormenta que nunca se va

No creas todas las mentiras que te han dicho

Yo estaré aquí ahora

Para sostenerte cuando el cielo se caiga

Siempre voy a ser

El que tome tu lugar

Cuando la lluvia cae

No voy a dejarte ir

Yo estaré aquí

Te mostraré el camino de vuelta a casa

Nunca te dejaré sola

Me quedaré hasta que llegue el amanecer

Te enseñaré cómo vivir de nuevo

Y sanar las heridas que hay dentro de ti

Déjame amarte cuando te encuentres deshecha.

Yo estaré aquí ahora

Para sostenerte cuando el cielo se caiga

Siempre voy a ser

El que tome tu lugar

Cuando la lluvia cae

No voy a dejarte ir

Yo estaré aquí

Cuando el mañana parece estar tan lejos

Toma mi mano

Cuando la esperanza y la paz empiezan a desgastarse

Aun así me quedaré

Justo aquí, ahora

Para sostenerte cuando el cielo se caiga

Siempre voy a ser

El que tome tu lugar

Cuando la lluvia cae

No voy a dejarte ir

Cuando la lluvia cae

No voy a dejarte ir

Yo estaré justo aquí


	9. Aprendiendo a Amarte

¡Hola a todas y a todos de nuevo!

Vaya que fue una larga espera, pero eso ya se terminó chicas y chicos. (Esto solo aplica para las personas que esperaron un mes por la nueva actualización)

Como les decía, aquí está ya por fin el nuevo capítulo de este fic, que vaya que ha tenido una gran aceptación entre el público. Pero bueno, sé que no han venido a leer mis comentarios, sino el nuevo capítulo, así que dejémonos de palabrerías y pasemos al evento principal. Tengo varias cosas que quiero decirles, pero todo eso será al final. Les tengo buenas y malas noticias como de costumbre.

No se preocupen, ninguna mala noticia es acerca de alguna posible cancelación del fic ni nada por el estilo. Lo digo porque normalmente cuando un autor dice que tiene malas noticias, eso es lo primero que nos viene a la mente, pero este no es el caso, así que relájense.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 8: "Aprendiendo a Amarte"**

—¡Excelente! —Dijo Bill, estrechando la mano de Dipper—. Te garantizo que no te arrepentirás.

—Por el bien de Pacifica, eso espero. —Dijo Dipper al separarse de Bill.

—Muy bien, entonces comencemos cuanto antes. Entre más pronto terminemos nuestro trabajo aquí, más pronto podremos ver a nuestro querido amigo Preston sumergido nuevamente en la miseria.

—Espera, Bill. —Advirtió el chico—. No creo que este sea el momento más adecuado. Pacifica podría sospechar algo.

—Ya veo... ¿Quieres pasar un rato a solas con ella? —Se mostró suspicaz—. ¿O me equivocó?

—Te equivocas. —Dijo rápidamente para defenderse—. Ya te lo dije. Entre Pacifica y yo no hay nada, y jamás habrá nada. Ella es solamente una buena amiga.

—¿Sabes, chico? A pesar de ser una entidad que posee el conocimiento absoluto, hay ocasiones en las que no logro entender la lógica humana. Creo que son masoquistas. Para empezar, no sé qué es lo que le ven a ese sentimiento que le llaman amor. Desde que recuerdo, lo único que he podido observar, es que algo tan falso como el amor, ha provocado más dolor en el corazón de las personas que el mismo odio. En fin... Naturaleza humana.

La plática entre Dipper y Bill fluía de manera constante sin interrupciones, hasta que una tercia de golpeteos sobre la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Dipper? —Pacifica llamó a la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Pacifica...? Ehh...

—Adelante, hijo. ¡Respóndele! —Dijo Bill—. Ella no podrá escuchar mi voz. ¡Anda! Nunca es prudente dejar a una mujer con las palabras en la boca. ¿Sabes cómo comenzó la primera guerra mundial?

—Sí… Pacifica... —Dipper se dirigió hacia la chica—. Estoy bien... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No... Por nada. Es solo que creí que estabas platicando con alguien ahí dentro. —Pacifica apoyó su oído contra la puerta—. ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

—¿Con alguien...? No... Para nada… —Rio con nerviosismo, mientras le contaba una mentira blanca—. Descuida, Pacifica... No pasa nada...

—De acuerdo... Si tú lo dices... —Concluyó la chica, sin apartarse.

—Muy bien hijo, por el momento dejare que disfrutes con tu amada lo que resta de la tarde. —Dijo Bill, con un tono burlón—. Ya hablaremos de nuestro acuerdo más adelante. Recuérdalo pino, mantendré el ojo muy bien puesto en ti. ¡Adióooooooooooooooooooooos!

Bill desapareció en medio de un vacío dimensional y el entorno volvió a su color original, haciéndole creer a Dipper que se encontraba en un espacio entre la realidad y un sueño profundo. En cuanto recobró la conciencia, Dipper tomó su propia ropa, la cual había dejado previamente sobre el lavamanos, se la colocó lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró a salir del cuarto de baño. Al momento de abrir la puerta, se topó de frente con Pacifica, la cual cayó irremediablemente al suelo, debido a que aún se encontraba apoyada sobre la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que sucedía por detrás, pero sin conseguir éxito alguno en su arriesgada maniobra.

—¡Pacifica! —Exclamó Dipper—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te dolió?

—No... No te preocupes... Fue mi culpa. Lo siento... La curiosidad me invadió.

—Dipper extendió su mano para tratar de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pacifica la aceptó, y tras apoyar sus dos pies sobre la alfombra, la joven Northwest se encontró de frente con el rostro de Dipper a tan solo pocos milímetros de distancia. Por ende, sus reflejos se activaron automáticamente. Dando un salto hacia atrás, provocando que ambos terminaran con las caras rojas.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien... —Dipper tosió a propósito—. Es decir... Qué bueno que no te ocurrió nada... Fue una aparatosa caída.

—No me paso nada... —Sonrió de manera fingida.

Dipper volvió a observarla con mayor detenimiento, dándose cuenta que sus ropas habían vuelto a cambiar, para ahora mostrar su atuendo preferido para practicar el golf miniatura, y que consistía en una blusa de color purpura y una falda de color blanco con calcetines rosas y zapatillas blancas.

—Veo que estás lista para practicar mini golf. —Señaló Dipper.

—Te lo advertí. ¿O no? —Sonrió orgullosa—. Con mis enseñanzas, estoy segura que podrás estar casi a mi nivel.

—¿Casi?

—Claro. —La niña afirmó—. No pienso enseñarte todos los trucos que conozco. No puedo permitir que te vuelvas tan bueno como yo.

—¡Oye! Eso no es justo. —Dipper alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—Nada en esta vida es justo, niño. —Tocó con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Dipper—. Así que ve preparándote porque...

En ese instante, un poderoso relámpago se dejó caer desde el cielo, el cual ya se encontraba cubierto de nubes grises y hostiles. Ambos chicos se percataron cuando la repentina estela de luz atravesó la ventana más cercana, siendo seguida del consecuente estruendo. Pacifica dio un segundo salto, pero esta vez hacia el cuerpo de Dipper, el cual reaccionó torpemente.

—Lo... Lo siento... Es que... Me aterran un poco los rayos cuando caen demasiado cerca.

—Y yo que pensaba que nada podía doblegarte. —Dijo Dipper, bromeando.

—No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, niño. —Pacifica se dirigió hacia la ventana, comprobando lo que más temía; una torrencial lluvia se aproximaba hacia el pueblo—. Lo único que nos faltaba. Así ya no podremos practicar mini golf. —Dijo desilusionada.

—No entiendo... —Dipper pensó—. El día estaba soleado hace pocos minutos.

—El clima de Gravity Falls en verano es de locos. En un momento puedes pasar de estar en una rosticería; a un congelador por las noches. Deberías ver las tormentas de nieve que se desatan por estos lugares durante el invierno. —Pacifica hizo su comentario.

—Puedo imaginarlo...

—Ni hablar... Creo que tendremos que pasar a la siguiente actividad en la lista. Además ya tengo hambre. —Sacó su teléfono y observó la lista por medio de la aplicación—. ¡Es perfecto! Con esta lluvia no puede haber un mejor ambiente para ver una película de miedo. Aunque primero hay que tomar un pequeño refrigerio. ¡Vamos, Dipper! —Dijo alevosa, jalando a Dipper de la muñeca de su brazo derecho.

—Espera, Pacifica. Me estás lastimando.

Ambos niños se dirigieron hacia el salón principal, donde se encontraba el teléfono local de la mansión. El cual fue utilizado por Pacifica para llamar a uno de los más finos y caros restaurantes de la región.

—¿Qué? —Gritó la joven de cabellos dorados—. ¿Cómo que no tienen servicio a domicilio? Mis padres suelen ordenar con mucha frecuencia.

 _"Lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero debido a las condiciones climáticas actuales, nuestros servicios han quedado inutilizables hasta que cese la tormenta. Debe entender que no podemos poner en riesgo la seguridad de nuestros empleados."_ —Dijo el sujeto al otro lado de la bocina.

—Bueno... No importa... Gracias de todos modos... —Colgó—. ¡Demonios! —Exclamó furiosa—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Muero de hambre.

—¿Tus padres no te dejaron nada para comer en estos días de ausencia?

—Se suponía que los mayordomos y las sirvientas tendrían que atenderme, pero como los envié de vacaciones no hay nadie aquí que pueda cocinar.

—¿No sabes cocinar? —Preguntó Dipper.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —Pacifica se ofendió con la pregunta realizada.

—Cierto... Tienes razón... Lo siento. Fue una estúpida pregunta. —Suspiró—. Aunque... Sí quieres puedo preparar algo para ambos.

—Espera... —Pacifica se sorprendió—. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

—No exactamente. De vez en cuando observo a mi madre preparar omelettes y cosas así. Nunca lo he hecho, pero sí gustas podríamos intentarlo.

—Entiendo... Ya decía yo que no eras del tipo de chicos que se preocupan por ese tipo de cosas. —Respiró profundamente—. Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo.

Acto seguido, Pacifica guió a Dipper hasta la cocina principal de la mansión. Al llegar, Dipper se sintió inmediatamente intimidado, ya que jamás había visto algo de semejante magnitud en toda su vida. La cocina contaba con un área similar a los metros cuadrados que poseía en sí misma la cabaña del misterio del tío Stan. A su vez, los aposentos contaban con un gran total de quince hornos, cuatro barras, decenas de instrumentos y utensilios elaborados probablemente con la más fina plata que se pueda encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra, así como una tercia de neveras tan grandes, que fácilmente podrían albergar y refrigerar un automóvil completo.

—Increíble... —Murmuró Dipper, tragando saliva.

—Creo que jamás había entrado a esta habitación. —Dijo Pacifica, tan sorprendida como Dipper.

—Bueno... Hay que empezar... —Suspiró—. Dime, Pacifica... ¿Dónde guardan los huevos, la mantequilla, el queso, la sal, las cebollas y los pimientos? —Preguntó el chico de gorra, esperando por una respuesta que jamás llegaría, ya que era obvio que Pacifica, al contar con tal cantidad masiva de sirvientes y mucamas; jamás tendría que preocuparse por conocer el lugar donde eran almacenados los ingredientes para preparar los alimentos.

—¿Tienes memoria a corto plazo, verdad? —Pacifica preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros.

—De acuerdo... De acuerdo... No debemos precipitarnos. Todo debe estar en alguna de esas neveras.

Dipper encaminó sus pasos hacia los enfriadores y al abrirlos, descubrió lo que probablemente sería el sueño más grande que un chef podía tener. Había prácticamente de todo, desde vegetales frescos, hasta una sección de carnes frías que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una cadena de supermercados. Dipper utilizó la mirada para buscar lo que necesitaba, como sí se tratara del juego "Buscando a Wally". Y así, de esta forma, poco a poco los ingredientes para preparar el omelette que tenía en mente; fueron apareciendo hasta que finalmente pudo obtenerlos todos, para proceder a colocarlos sobre una de las barras. Lo mismo ocurrió con los sartenes. A continuación, el joven Pines encendió la estufa y puso manos a la obra, guiándose por medio de una receta imaginaria y los recuerdos que tenía de su madre en su ciudad natal. Mientras tanto, Pacifica lo miraba con escepticismo, pero al mismo tiempo con un gran entusiasmo y curiosidad, ya que esta era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la servidumbre; un chico, se tomaba tantas molestias por alguien como ella. Dipper combinó los ingredientes con gran maestría y pronto, aquella masa elaborada con huevo, queso derretido y pimientos comenzó a tomar forma, hasta que de un momento a otro, el olor de todos los ingredientes mezclados y cocinados podía hacerle agua la boca a cualquier persona.

—¡Cielos, Dipper! —Pacifica Exclamó—. Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionada. Espero que sepan tan bien como se ven.

—Gracias... —Dipper sintió un poco de pena por el halago—. También lo espero.

Dipper concluyó con su rol de cocinero improvisado y sirvió los dos omelettes en un par de platos que Pacifica le proporcionó, luego de pasar quince minutos buscándolos. Entonces, la chica señaló el camino hacia el comedor principal, Dentro del cual lo que más relucía era una de esas mesas de más de veinte metros de longitud, y que en términos normales, solo poseería la gente de la clase multimillonaria. Pacifica se sentó en un extremo, creyendo inocentemente que Dipper se sentaría en el otro, pero cuál fue su impresión al descubrir como Dipper ya había colocado su plato sobre el espacio de la persona de al lado.

—¿Qué haces, Dipper? —Pacifica preguntó estupefacta—. Se supone que debes sentarte en el extremo contrario.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —Contestó el muchacho—. Sí me siento en esa silla de allá no podremos conversar tranquilamente. Pienso que ese ingrediente extra que se le agrega a una buena comida es precisamente una buena charla con otra persona.

—Me doy cuenta de que no tienes remedio, Dip.

—¿Dip? —Levantó una ceja—. ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a llamarme Dip?

—Desde hace cinco segundos. —Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

—Bueno... Entonces creo que comenzaré a llamarte Paz. —Tomó asiento y le lanzó una sonrisa similar.

—¿Qué? —Pacifica enfureció—. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de ese modo, pequeño nerd? Que no se te olvide que mi nombre es Pacifica Northwest. Pacifica Elise Northwest.

—¿Elise? ¿Ese es tu segundo nombre? —Preguntó anonadado ante la revelación.

—Sí... ¿Algún problema? —Pacifica se sentó por igual.

—No... Todo lo contrario. Pienso que es un muy bonito nombre.

—G... Gracias... —Pacifica sonrió para sí misma, pudiendo sentir como la temperatura de sus mejillas comenzaba a elevarse de nuevo—. Ahora comamos antes de que se enfríe.

La cena comenzó y para sorpresa de Pacifica; descubrió que lo que Dipper le había dicho había resultado ser cierto, ya que el hecho de conversar con alguien durante momentos como este hacía que las cosas fueran más amenas y agradables. Pacifica lo había experimentado en muy pocas ocasiones, debido a que por lo general, ella siempre almorzaba y cenaba por su cuenta sin la compañía de sus padres, quienes siempre se encontraban lo bastante ocupados como para preocuparse por convivir con su propia hija. Dipper por su parte, nunca imaginó que lograría pasar un momento tan relajante y confortable con una chica como Pacifica, a quién en un principio consideró como a una chica detestable. Sin embargo, esas dudas que habían aparecido en su mente esa misma mañana al cruzar por la puerta; se habían extinguido, como una vela que se queda sin parafina. Al concluir, Dipper se ofreció a lavar los platos. Pacifica intentó ayudarle. No obstante, su poca experiencia en este tipo de labores resultó en un desastre tras romper uno de los platos al momento de querer secarlo. Al final, Dipper tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo. Luego, tal y como la lista lo indicaba, la hora para una película de terror había llegado. La lluvia no se había detenido, por lo tanto, no podía haber un mejor y más indicado momento que ese. Pacifica condujo a Dipper hacia su habitación una vez más. El joven Pines tomó asiento sobre el piso, para utilizar el borde de la cama de Pacifica como respaldo. Entretanto, la joven rubia sintonizaba _"The horror time"_ ; un canal de televisión por cable dedicado exclusivamente al mundo del horror en el cine. Curiosamente, al momento de encender la espectacular pantalla de noventa pulgadas; una película estaba por comenzar. Una película titulada: _"Aquello"_ , la cual trataba acerca de un ente sobrenatural que podía adoptar la forma de un payaso siniestro y un cobrador de impuestos para así asustar tanto a niños como adultos por igual.

—¡Wow! —Dipper exclamó—. Nunca imaginé que la televisión de Gravity Falls pudiera tener este tipo de programación.

—¿Acaso no tienes cable en la cabaña de tu tío? —Preguntó Pacifica, sentándose a su lado.

—No. —Contestó—. Tenemos que conformarnos con la programación local.

—¡Iugh! —Pacifica hizo su clásica mueca de repulsión—. ¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Como sea... Creo que te gustará esta película, aunque no sea tan terrorífica como lo pintan. Créeme, hoy en día con todo lo que ocurre en internet, es difícil que una película de terror te asuste.

Pacifica habló muy pronto, ya que a los veinte minutos de haber comenzado la película; la niña simplemente no podía apartarse del brazo de Dipper. Por su lado, el joven Pines trataba de disfrutar del evento cinematográfico. Sin embargo, debido a que en la mayoría de las escenas fuertes, Pacifica encajaba sus uñas sin piedad sobre su brazo; el hecho de gozar de la película hacía que se convirtiera en algo verdaderamente imposible de lograr. No obstante, Dipper no solo se dedicó a señalar las cosas negativas, ya que a pesar de no estar prestando la suficiente atención para comprender la trama; gracias a las incidencias antes señaladas, también se dedicaba a buscar las cosas favorables en la situación. Desde hacía algún tiempo, Dipper había tenido los fervientes deseos de asistir al cine en compañía de una chica. Así como el hecho de que probablemente siendo producto de un accidente; ambos hicieran contacto con sus manos al hurgar dentro de la cubeta de palomitas de maíz.

El problema era que, ahora que ese sueño estaba cumpliéndose de manera parcial, Dipper no se sentía con la confianza y la seguridad plena como para dar saltos de alegría. Dipper tenía miedo de lo que las demás personas pudieran opinar de él, ahora que se había convertido en un amigo incondicional de la hija única del matrimonio con mayores influencias en varios miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Dipper sabía además, que la gran mayoría de los amigos y amigas que había hecho al llegar al pueblo detestaba a Pacifica por su modo de actuar tan arrogante.

De entre todas ellas, la que más resaltaba era su hermana Mabel. Y aunque tal parecía que las aguas turbias entre ambas chicas ya se habían desvanecido, Dipper no podía dejar de pensar en las distintas reacciones que su hermana tendría si se enterará que ahora él y su antigua archienemiga estaban pasando unos grandes momentos juntos, a tan solo pocos días de haber proclamado libremente y con fervor a los cuatro vientos, que Pacifica Northwest era la peor. En ese momento, Pacifica giró la cabeza y alcanzó a mirar completamente tenso a su compañero, aunque lo que la chica no sabía, era que Dipper no se encontraba en ese estado debido a los hechos que ocurrían en la película.

—¿Asustado? —Preguntó.

Dipper dio un salto repentino, como si se hubiera espantado con alguna escena.

—¿Qué dices? —Alzó las cejas—. ¡Claro que no!

—¿Estás seguro? —Intuyó con una mirada juguetona—. ¿Entonces puedo preguntar por qué estás tan nervioso?

—No... No es nada... —Bajo la mirada.

—¿Dipper...? —Pacifica cambió su actitud a una más seria, al notar que Dipper hablaba enserio—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No... No es nada... —Se mordió el labio inferior—. No te preocupes, Pacifica...

—Dipper... Si algo te ocurre puedes decírmelo con confianza. —Insistió—. Prometo no reírme.

—Pacifica... —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Es solo que... No estoy seguro de querer hacer esto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Se mostró preocupada.

—Verás... Nos hemos hecho amigos en muy poco tiempo y... Me aterra pensar en lo que mi familia y mis amigos podrían decir si se enteran de esto... Sí, lo sé... Es estúpido pensar en algo así, pero... No lo sé... Tal vez le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Dipper... —Murmuró—. Escucha, no voy a presionarte. Sí te sientes incomodo por todo esto... No pienso obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras. Si no quieres ir conmigo mañana al festival puedo entenderlo... Esto es muy extraño hasta para mí y creo saber cómo te sientes... Hasta apenas la semana pasada, ninguno de los dos soportaba la presencia del otro. Pero ahora has visto como soy en realidad y he visto como eres en realidad. Eres un chico muy agradable y me siento feliz por haber conseguido a un amigo como tú. Eres el primero que me ha abierto los brazos.

—Espera... ¿Y qué hay de tus antiguos novios? —Dipper preguntó.

—Ni me los recuerdes... —Soltó un bufido—. Te mentí, Dipper. Nunca estuve en una relación seria con alguno de ellos. Solo quería que me creyeras. A ese par de mequetrefes solo quisieron emparejarlos conmigo para que sus familias ganaran puntos en el estatus social, ya que una alianza de mi familia con cualquiera de las suyas; resultaría en un convenio muy beneficioso para todos en el futuro sí en algún momento existiera la posibilidad de casarme con alguno de ellos. Mi familia estuvo siempre de acuerdo. Sin embargo, mis padres jamás se preocuparon realmente por saber cómo me sentía al respecto. A ellos solo les importa el dinero y el poder. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Dipper? Tú eres el primer y único chico que me ha aceptado como soy, sin importarle mi posición económica. Es por eso que perder tu amistad sería un gran golpe anímico muy fuerte para mí. Aunque tampoco pienso obligarte a ser mi amigo si tú no lo deseas.

—Pacifica, no se trata de eso... —Suspiró—. Escucha... Sé perfectamente de lo qué hablas... Yo tampoco tuve amigos sino hasta que llegue a este lugar. Wendy y Soos fueron los primeros y verdaderos amigos que he hecho en mi vida. Las chicas de mi escuela no me hablan ni en broma. De hecho me consideran como a un fenómeno de circo, mientras que los niños se la pasan molestándome siempre que encuentran la menor oportunidad. Es por eso que tu amistad es tan valiosa para mí, como la mía lo es para ti. Perdóname... Creo que hay veces en las que hablo de más sin pensarlo... Admito que soy un tonto...

—Tienes razón... Eres un tonto... —Le dio un pequeño empujón.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó—. Se suponía que en esta parte debías decirme que no lo soy.

—No puedo simplemente negar las cosas que son ciertas. —Alzó los hombros—. ¿Entonces no tienes amigos, ni amigas en tu ciudad natal?

—No... —Soltó una risita torpe—. Aunque no es tan terrible como parece. Ya que puedo encontrar momentos para pensar en muchas cosas, o ir a la biblioteca y buscar libros relacionados a sucesos y misterios inexplicables. Creo que lo más terrible de todo es cuando tenemos que hacer tareas y exposiciones en equipo o en parejas. Mabel y yo estamos en un salón de clases distinto, así que casi siempre tengo que hacer todo por mi propia cuenta. —Volvió a soltar otra risita, similar a la primera—. ¿Es patético no?

—No lo creo... —Dijo inmediatamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Recuerda que no importa la cantidad de amigos que poseamos, si los pocos que tengamos son los mejores. Más vale calidad que cantidad.

—Gracias Pacifica...

En ese momento, Dipper movió levemente su mano para apoyarla sobre el suelo, encontrándose accidentalmente con los finos y tibios dedos de Pacifica, la cual retiró su mano por medio de una reacción natural de su propio cuerpo.

—Lo... Lo siento... —Dijo Dipper, sonrojándose hasta el tope.

—N... No... No te preocupes... —Pacifica respondió, sonrojándose por igual.

Ambos niños giraron los ojos, encontrándose con los del otro. Entonces, permanecieron completamente inmóviles. Era como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran detenido alrededor de ellos sin que nada más en el mundo importara para ellos. Dipper y Pacifica se perdieron en la infinidad y el brillo de los ojos de cada quién, sin darse cuenta que la distancia entre sus rostros se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pensar o que decir. Para ellos, ese momento duró más que la misma eternidad, pero tan poco como para poder disfrutarlo con plenitud. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, sus labios traspasaron la barrera de lo permitido y ahora estaban a punto de comenzar a rosarse. No obstante, justo en ese momento, Dipper sintió que las cosas se habían salido de control, así que se apartó de repente para proceder a ponerse de pie.

—Pacifica... —El joven Pines respiró con fuerza, levantó su mochila y se acercó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Pacifica, tras colocar su mano sobre la perilla hecha de oro—. Creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos hasta mañana en el festival. Vendré por ti a las diez de la mañana. ¿Está bien?

—Dipper espera... —Pacifica trató de detenerlo luego de adivinar lo que Dipper tenía pensado hacer.

—Nos vemos mañana... —Dipper salió corriendo del lugar, a pesar de los ineficientes intentos de Pacifica por evitar que se marchara. Durante el trayecto hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, Dipper no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre ambos—. Esto está mal... Esto está mal... Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. No puedo continuar con esto... Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes. —Repetía sin cesar.

Entonces, Dipper llegó como por arte de magia hasta los escalones principales y los bajó con rapidez. Acto seguido, apresuró sus pasos para alcanzar la gigantesca puerta para tratar de abrirla y así salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus flacas piernas se lo permitían. Sin embargo, alguien más en el exterior se le había adelantado, ya que la puerta se abrió por sí sola desde el otro lado, ocasionando que Dipper terminara chocando contra una figura alta, la cual terminó por derribarlo.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué sucedió...? —Dipper se preguntó a sí mismo, convaleciente, tratando de descubrir la identidad de aquella persona que se había interpuesto en su camino. Aunque el simple hecho de hacerlo, le provocó a Dipper un vuelco en el estómago y un escalofrío en su espalda.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho? —Preguntó Preston Northwest, tras contemplar al joven Pines sobre el piso, para así proceder a aniquilarlo con una mirada fulminante.

 **Continuará...**

¡UFF! Sé que algunas o algunos de ustedes me querrán colgar después de lo que acaban de leer. Pero... ¿Era necesario cortar el fic en ese momento? La respuesta es, sí. Ustedes saben cómo es esto, hay que dejar al lector en un punto crítico. Además, eso es lo que yo siento cada vez que se estrena un nuevo capítulo y hay que esperar por el próximo. Hablando de nuevos capítulos, no se vayan a perder el capítulo de este lunes 7 de septiembre. Nuestro dorito iluminati favorito está de regreso (Si están leyendo esto después de esa fecha ignórenme)

Bueno ahora pasemos a lo que quería anunciarles. Les tengo buenas y malas noticias. Empecemos con las malas, seré breve para no enredarlas o enredarlos.

El fic entrará en un Hiatus pequeño. Ósea que la próxima actualización tardará un poco en ser publicada. Para los que leyeron el capítulo más reciente de "El Juguetero Siniestro" ya saben las fechas en las cuales publicaré los siguientes capítulos del resto de mis fics. Pero si no siguen esta otra historia mía se los pongo de nuevo.

 **1- El Juguetero Siniestro, Capítulo 10 – 24 de septiembre.**

 **2- El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest, Capítulo 10 – 25 de septiembre.**

 **3- La Novia de Dipper, Capítulo 9 – 1 de octubre.**

Sí, lo sé, este fic tardaré un mes en actualizarlo de nuevo, pero este será el último hiatus que les ponga por lo que resta del año. No quería hacerlo, pero este mes de septiembre no estaré disponible. Tengo que hacer un viaje de muchísimos días fuera de mi ciudad y no llevaré mi computadora conmigo. Aunque me llevaré una tablet para escribir un poco por las noches. Espero me comprendan y sean pacientes. Créanme, el resto del fic está para chuparse los dedos.

Ahora las buenas noticias. Muchos autores y autoras abandonan sus fics debido a que arecen de ideas y ya no saben cómo darles un final. Bueno, eso es algo que no se toparán conmigo, ya que en mi cabeza están ya los finales y el resto de los capítulos de cada uno de mis fics. El problema es encontrar el tiempo para transcribirlos.

Otra buena noticia, es que gracias a las ideas aportadas por una amiga; estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic titulado **"Ojos de Demonio"** y al igual que el resto, la pareja principal será Dipper y Pacifica, pero en esta ocasión en su versión de Reverse Falls. Si no saben que es Reverse Falls se los digo rápidamente. Es prácticamente un universo alterno creado por los fans de la serie en dónde todos los personajes tienen una personalidad opuesta a la original. En este universo los inocentes hermanos que llegan a Gravity Falls son Gideon y Pacifica, mientras que los villanos de la serie son Dipper y Mabel. Además, Bill no es un demonio manipulador ni malvado, sino uno asustadizo y bastante débil y cobarde que llora por todo. El punto es que me llamó la atención este universo alterno y pretendo hacer un fic basado en el, aunque en esta ocasión será de corte "Lemon", ósea con contenido para adultos, ya que incluirá escenas de sexo extremadamente explicito. Dipper y Pacifica tendrán 16 años para que no se me alarmen por si creen que los pondré de 12 años. ¡No! Al igual que el buen Alex Hirsch, yo aún soy de la vieja escuela, la cual cree que a esa edad en lo único en lo que deberían enfocarse los niños es en Pokemón y las Poptarts.

Aún no se cuando lo publicaré o si será un One-Shot o un fic de varios capítulos porque aún está incompleto en un borrador todo feo y con faltas de ortografía, pero ya se los haré saber más adelante.

Bueno, es ha sido todo por ahora, recuerden que el próximo capítulo lo subiré hasta el 1 de octubre. Que tengan un genial mes patrio a los que son de México como yo y al resto les deseo que tengan un estupendo mes de septiembre. ¡Chao!


	10. Suplicio Veraniego

Well. Well. Well... El hiatus ha terminado mis queridas y queridos lectores. ¿Ya era hora, no? Este será el último hiatus del fic por lo menos hasta diciembre. Sí, en el mes de diciembre no pienso subir nada, así que hay que aprovechar el tiempo para subir varios capítulos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y perdonen si los hice esperar tanto. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana y como siempre, al final habrá algunas cosas de las que me gustaría platicar con ustedes, así que espero que permanezcan conmigo hasta el final.

Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico a dos personas muy especiales. La primera es a mi amiga Xime, la cual cumplió años hace pocos días *Le avienta confeti y le lanza pastel* ¡Feliz cumple! Y espero que te agrade el capítulo. La segunda es a mi otra amiga, Lilly (Me amenazó para que le pusiera esta dedicatoria, ok no, jaja...) Espero que a ti también te guste el capítulo, ya que es a partir de ahora que ya se viene lo bueno. Le mando un gran abrazo a ambas.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 9: "Suplicio Veraniego"**

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho?

Dipper se puso de pie, respirando con fuerza, sintiendo un breve escalofrío tras contemplar los enfurecidos ojos del hombre frente a él. No respondió.

—Creí haberte dicho hace unos días, que ni tú, ni la demás gente de tu misma calaña, tenían permitido entrar a mi mansión otra vez. —Se acercó hacia Dipper en modo amenazante y con supremacía—. Te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… —Balbuceó, le mostró los dientes y apretó los puños.

Hubo una pequeña lucha interna dentro de la mente Dipper, ya que todo sucedió tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo para responder apropiadamente con algo que le impidiera delatar directamente a Pacifica. Sin embargo, la voz de la joven no tardó en retumbar dentro de los conductos auditivos de todos, incluyendo los de su madre, quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido por detrás del su esposo, expectante, sin decir una sola palabra.

—¡Dipper…! ¡Dipper, espera! ¡No te vayas…! ¡Quiero decirte que…! —Sus palabras fueron irremediablemente sosegadas por ella misma, cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran las personas que se encontraban de pie cruzando la puerta.

—¡Vaya! Justo la persona que quería ver. ¿Sorprendida de vernos? —Preston se apresuró a interceptarla.

—¿Papá…? ¿Mamá…?

Nunca antes, Pacifica había experimentado tanto pavor como en ese momento. A causa de ello, los músculos de sus piernas adoptaron una forma rígida impidiéndole moverse, quedándose así al pie de la escalera principal. Su lengua se trabó y sus cuerdas bucales parecían haberse desprendido de sus cavidades. Al final, la niña comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que un sudor extremada y horripilantemente frío le recorría la espalda.

—Las "negociaciones" terminaron mucho antes de lo planeado. —Anunció Priscila Northwest, colocándose al lado de su esposo.

—Eso es correcto, cariño. —El señor Northwest le dio la razón—. Gracias a eso, pudimos ser capaces de regresar a casa unos días antes. Aunque solo para encontrarnos con esta abominación. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Pacifica? Creí haberte dicho muy claramente que no quería que volvieras a ver a este joven. ¿Tú lo invitaste? —Levantó de golpe su tono de voz, ocasionando que Pacifica se sobresaltara—. ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo, jovencita!

—Pero… Papá… Yo… —Pacifica no sabía exactamente qué decir. —Puedo explicarlo… Yo…

A pesar del terrible y angustioso miedo que doblegaba su pobre espíritu, la joven se dirigió directamente hacia su padre para tratar de explicarle las cosas en cuanto sintió que la movilidad de sus extremidades inferiores había regresado. Lo cual sería un grave error, ya que al acercarse lo suficiente, su padre no se tentó el corazón para recibirla con una cachetada tan fuerte, que Pacifica terminó muy maltrecha sobre el piso, con su mejilla izquierda completamente roja, a la par que varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ahora rojizos ojos azules, provocando así que su maquillaje se corriera y pintara sus pómulos de un tono entre negro y purpura.

Por su lado, Dipper experimentó un sentimiento de ira nunca antes visto en el. De tal manera, que no supo con certeza si lo que había hecho había sido provocado por ese sentimiento de responsabilidad que lo devoraba por dentro, de modo que se movió rápidamente para colocarse entre Pacifica y su padre, deteniendo con sus pequeñas manos y a duras penas un segundo golpe que el cabecilla de la familia Northwest le estaba a punto de propinar a su única hija.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, chico? —Preston Northwest preguntó, cuando una ensalada de sentimientos tales como la ira, la sorpresa y el desasosiego salieron a flote.

—Dipper... Detente... —Pacifica murmuró aún en el suelo.

—¡No voy a permitir que le siga haciendo daño a Pacifica! —Gruñó—. ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! Sus estúpidas reglas son las únicas responsables. ¡Todo esto es ridículo! ¿Cómo puede tratar a su propia hija de este modo? ¡Pacifica no es un objeto que pueda ser controlada a base de una absurda campana o por medio de golpes y amenazas, ella es una persona...! ¡Una persona...! ¿Entienden? Todo lo que usted y su esposa hacen está mal... —Dipper explotó—. ¿Acaso jamás han conversado con ella para conocer sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son sus intereses o aficiones?

—Dipper... No sigas... Por favor... —Decía Pacifica, sumergida en un llanto atroz.

—Me atrevo a decir que ustedes son los peores padres del mundo. —Dipper finiquitó.

—Escúchame bien, joven Pines. —Preston respondió de inmediato luego de aclararse la garganta—. No sé quién te crees que eres, pero sí piensas que vas a venir a mi propia casa, a decirme como debo educar a mi propia hija, entonces permíteme contener la risa. Pacifica ha gozado desde su nacimiento de todos los lujos que cualquier persona de tu miserable clase podría desear en esta vida y en muchas otras más. Ella lo tiene todo en este lugar. Dinero, lujos, comida, atención, ropa importada... Ella no tiene derecho a quejarse por nada. Así que lo que menos necesita es que alguien como tú, venga a imponer su propia visión de lo que es correcto y de lo que no lo es. Por mi parte te recomiendo que apartes tus narices y te largues de mi casa en este instante, antes de que llame a la policía y te encierren en una correccional de menores por invasión en propiedad privada.

—¡No! —Recalcó, extendiendo los brazos hacia ambos lados como una señal de que protegería a Pacifica a toda costa—. No me iré hasta no ver garantizada la seguridad de Pacifica.

—¡Cómo quieras! Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en prisión. —Preston extrajo su teléfono celular desde el interior de su costoso y elegante saco entallado—. Tal vez le puedas hacer compañía a ese otro chico, Gideon. Estoy seguro que estará feliz por verte de nuevo. Al fin podrán resolver sus diferencias.

Dipper sintió que todo el peso del mundo se le veía encima, puesto a que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Preston Northwest se saliera con la suya. No obstante, mientras el padre de Pacifica marcaba las teclas ficticias de la pantalla de su teléfono; fue precisamente la chica de los cabellos dorados la siguiente en levantar la voz.

—¡Padre! ¡Espera! —Gritó, llamando la atención de sus padres, así como la de Dipper—. Dipper estaba a punto de irse. No es necesario llamar a nadie.

—Pacifica... —Dipper la miró con extrañeza.

—Es hora de que te vayas de aquí. —Dijo, con la mirada baja y con una frialdad sin igual.

—Pero... Pacifica... —Dipper se vio sobrecogido por las palabras de la chica.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste, gusano miserable? —Volvió a levantar la voz en medio de un mar de lágrimas—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! —Su voz comenzó a entrecortarse—. Por fin lo he entendido... Por fin he abierto los ojos... No sé en que estaba pensando... Pertenecemos a clases sociales diferentes... Una cucaracha tan despreciable como tú nunca será bienvenido aquí... Así que será mejor que te retires antes de que lo puedas lamentar.

Dipper sintió un dolor punzante y muy profundo en medio de su pecho, como si le hubieran clavado una daga imaginaria por la espalda, atravesando su corazón. Se sentía humillado y traicionado. Las palabras de Pacifica surtieron efecto inmediatamente, como si de un veneno mortal se tratase. Entonces, a Dipper no le quedó más remedio que acatar las indicaciones de Pacifica y marcharse de ese lugar, antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

—Ya escuchaste a mi hija, chico. Retírate antes de que lo puedas lamentar.

—Está bien... Si eso es lo que deseas... Así será... —Dipper se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego hacia el exterior, dónde la torrencial lluvia no daba señales de querer terminar pronto. Al final, luego de quedar brevemente empapado; se dio media vuelta para mirar a Pacifica una última vez y así dirigirle unas últimas palabras—. Adiós Pacifica... Espero que tengas una buena vida siendo manipulada por esas horribles personas a las que aún te atreves a llamar padres.

Acto seguido, Preston cerro de un solo y contundente golpe las gigantescas puertas de su propia mansión. Entretanto, Dipper se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco y caminó cabizbajo hacia los portones principales, los cuales ya se encontraban abiertos. Luego de cruzarlos, estos se cerraron herméticamente. Para ese entonces, Dipper se encontraba hecho una sopa, como sí hubiera tomado una ducha con la ropa puesta, pero nada de eso le importaba. Se sentía humillado y rebajado a la mínima expresión. Su orgullo se encontraba hecho pedazos, como una copa de cristal al hacerse añicos luego de estrellarse contra el suelo. En consecuencia, se dejo caer al suelo para golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones con el puño cerrado y así tratar de expulsar la furia contenida, ocasionando que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar y que sus lágrimas, siendo producto de la deshonra, no tardaran en salir a flote. No obstante, justo en ese momento, el envolvente sonido producido por la torrencial lluvia se detuvo, como si hubieran cerrado alguna especie de válvula. Dipper levantó la mirada al cielo y se percató de como las gotas de lluvia se habían congelado en el aire. Era como sí el tiempo hubiera detenido su flujo. Luego, el entorno comenzó a transformarse para adoptar nuevamente ese tono místico de color gris muy parecido al de una fotografía antigua. Al final, hubo una explosión de luz y un vacío de donde procedió a salir y a manifestarse aquella figura triangular perfectamente reconocible para el joven Pines.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bill...? —Dipper preguntó sin mostrar ninguna expresión de agrado.

—¡Oye, tranquilízate niño! —El sujeto triangular retrocedió unos centímetros, alzando sus manos hacia el frente en señal de defensa—. No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo. Solo vine a ver cómo marchaban las cosas por aquí.

—Este no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto. —Le respondió de forma hostil.

—No tienes que contarme nada. Pude verlo todo. ¡Fue tan divertido ver cómo tu suegro y tu novia te echaron de la mansión, que por poco y me orino de la risa! —Rió de forma lunática—. Tu caso podría ser fácilmente adaptado a una de esas telenovelas mexicanas de bajo presupuesto.

—¡Te dije que no estaba de humor, Bill! —Se molestó fuertemente—. ¡Así que déjame en paz!

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! —Se acercó a él y colocó su antebrazo sobre el hombro del chico—. Creo que olvidas que tú y yo tenemos un pequeño convenio.

—¡Olvídalo, monstruo! —Se apartó para quitarse el brazo de Bill de encima—. No quiero volver a saber de los Northwest durante lo que resta del verano, o por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gustaría vengarte del honorable Preston después de todo lo que te hizo? ¿No vas a rescatar a tu pequeña noviecilla de sus garras?

—¡Así es! Además, ya escuchaste a Pacifica. Ella me llamó gusano miserable. Además, ella piensa que soy una cucaracha despreciable... Es obvio que no quiere volver a saber nada de mí. Fue tonto de mi parte pensar que había cambiado.

—¡Vaya! No puedo creer lo ingenuo que eres. Creo que no eres tan inteligente como yo imaginaba. —Bill se volvió a carcajear—. ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que te dijo fue únicamente para ponerte a salvo de su padre?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dipper preguntó, alzando la ceja derecha.

—¡Piénsalo! Preston Northwest es el hombre más poderoso en cientos, incluso miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Nadie, ni siquiera los fiscales, ni mucho menos los abogados locales se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima. Por lo tanto... ¿Qué posibilidades de victoria tendría un mocoso y enano como tú contra alguien con tanta influencia como él? Cuando crezcas un poco entenderás que los humanos son tan tontos, que le dan un valor tan grande a un montón de insípidos papeles de color verde con imágenes de ilusos, a los cuales todavía se atreven a llamarlos líderes mundiales. Así que deberías de estarle eternamente agradecido a esa chica por haberte sacado de ahí antes de que ese sujeto convirtiera tu vida en un infierno.

—Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que Pacifica me ayudó?

—Veo que sabes deducir. Escucha, debes considerarte muy afortunado. El simple hecho de haber entrado a su casa y estar a punto de besarte con su propia hija debería ser ya considerado como un deporte de alto riesgo. Muchos deben esperar hasta la adolescencia para tener una experiencia similar a la que acabas de vivir.

Dipper se sonrojó al recordar que en efecto, le faltaron pocos instantes para haber terminado en una sesión de besos con la joven de los cabellos rubios.

—Como sea... No puedo hacer nada ahora.

—¡Oye! ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? Juntos, mi querido pino. Juntos podemos hacer que ese hombre tan horrible pague por todas las atrocidades cometidas contra su hija y contra muchas otras personas. El pobre Preston jamás lo vendrá venir. El cree inocentemente, que ya me he olvidado de lo nuestro. Muero por ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta de que he vuelto, para hacerle pagar por ese contrato que se atrevió a hacer conmigo hace treinta años.

—Esto... Esto está mal... No debería... —Se mordió el labio, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos—. La venganza nunca ha sido el camino correcto... No puedo hacer esto... —Luego de repasar miles de millones de veces todas las alternativas posibles, Dipper finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no poseía las agallas, ni mucho menos el temple necesario, para hacer algo como lo que Bill le estaba proponiendo. Entonces, el joven Pines se giró y encaró al ser de otra dimensión para darle una respuesta definitiva—. Lo siento, Bill... Yo... No soy así. No puedo continuar con esto... Tendrás que buscar a otra persona.

Dipper volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para colocar sus pies sobre el sendero que lo conduciría nuevamente hacia la cabaña del misterio. Sin embargo, cuando quiso dar el primer paso, Dipper chocó de narices contra una pared invisible. El chico se sobresaltó y dio un brinco hacia atrás. Luego, colocó su mano sobre aquél muro inexistente a la vista, percatándose de cómo su textura se volvía gelatinosa y más tarde, al ejercer un poco de presión sobre la misma; se convertía en algo tan duro que parecía estar elaborada con titanio puro.

—¿Qué es esto? —Dipper preguntó asombrado para inmediatamente escuchar la risa de Bill a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije, niño? Tú y yo hicimos un trato. No puedes abandonar este lugar sin haber cumplido con tu parte primero.

—¡Demonios, Bill! —Dipper estalló en furia.

—¿Por qué no dejas de maldecir de una vez? ¿No sabes que das una mala impresión de ti mismo? —Llevó sus manos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, para simular que se encontraba recostado sobre una almohada invisible—. ¿Qué les dirías a las personas sí algún día alguien decide transcribir esta historia para subirla a internet?

—No pretendas cambiar el tema.

—Te ves tenso. ¿Por qué no mejor vemos lo que está sucediendo en este momento dentro de la mansión de los Northwest? Estoy seguro que después de echarle un vistazo te sentirás más motivado.

De un instante a otro, el tamaño de Bill creció exponencialmente hasta que su estómago alcanzó la forma de un televisor HD de cincuenta pulgadas. Dipper se cruzó de brazos y trató de ignorarlo, pero su foco de atención cambiaría dramáticamente de dirección, cuando dentro de aquella pantalla parecida a un proyector ubicado en el abdomen del ente cósmico; se lograron escuchar los aterradores gritos de Pacifica. Cuando la imagen se aclaró, Dipper se encontraría con una de las escenas más horrorosas que haya podido observar en su corto periodo de existencia. Pacifica se encontraba sobre el suelo, tremendamente lastimada. Con grandes, gruesas y sangrantes llagas sobre su blanca y tersa piel, llorando desconsoladamente. De repente, la toma se hizo más amplia para mostrar a su padre, el cual se encontraba sosteniendo firmemente con su mano una vara rígida hecha de cuero.

—¡Ya no papá...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Ya no me lastimes...! ¡Te lo suplico...! —Pacifica repetía una y otra vez en medio de un sollozo que solo podía describirse como aterrador y desmesurado, mientras que en posición fetal aún sobre el piso; continuaba soportando los fuertes golpes que su padre le estaba propinando.

—Te advertí acerca de lo que pasaría si volvías a desobedecerme, jovencita. —Le dio otro golpe con aquel objeto, ocasionando gritos desgarradores de dolor en su única hija—. Tu madre y yo te prohibimos claramente volver a ver a ese chico y te aprovechaste de nuestra confianza para invitarlo a la casa. ¿Y qué hiciste con los mayordomos? —Le volvió a dar otro azote—. ¿Tan poco significan nuestras palabras para ti? —Otro golpe—. Eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia. No mereces ser portadora del apellido Northwest. —Un golpe más—. ¿Por qué piensas que tu madre y yo tuvimos que salir de viaje de repente? Para nuestra desgracia, tus supuestamente valerosas acciones durante la fiesta llegaron hasta los oídos de todos nuestros inversionistas. De la noche a la mañana nos convertimos en la principal burla de nuestra sociedad, así que tuvimos que convencerlos de permanecer con nosotros durante una reunión privada, para mantener a salvo nuestra fortuna y nuestro futuro. En pocas palabras, tu madre y yo tuvimos que ocuparnos de las consecuencias de tus estúpidas acciones.

Al final, Preston continuó golpeando el inerte cuerpo de Pacifica, sin mostrar ninguna clase de misericordia, o remordimiento alguno. Lo hizo, hasta dejarla semiinconsciente sobre el piso. Entonces, la transmisión que Bill se encontraba mostrándole a Dipper se cortó, como si hubiera apagado un televisor con la ayuda de un control remoto imaginario.

—Entonces, mi querido pino... —Dijo Bill, recobrando su tamaño original—. ¿Qué dices ahora?

El rostro de Dipper lo decía todo. Su expresión asemejaba una frustración sin igual. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo al final. En vez de eso, la rabia lo consumió poco a poco desde dentro, como un cáncer. Fue tal su enojo, que apretó ambos puños, hasta el grado en el que ambos estuvieron a punto de comenzar a sangrarle. Por último, varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus rojizos ojos cuando su corazón pareció marchitarse, tal y como lo haría una fruta al completar su etapa de madurez. Entonces, se dispuso a responder la pregunta formulada por Bill.

—Dime, Bill... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a recuperar ese contrato...? Te prometo que esta misma noche... ¡Preston Northwest dejará de existir! —Dipper declaró, mientras se sumergía en un estado de ira abominable, el cual le impedía pensar las cosas con mayor claridad.

 **Continuará...**

Y así termina un capítulo más. Ese Preston sin duda es un horrendo padre. Pobre de Paz, hasta yo sentí feo describiendo la golpiza que estaba recibiendo. En fin, no te preocupes querida Paz. Dipper irá a rescatarte muy pronto. Aunque no en las condiciones apropiadas, pero algo es algo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora pasemos a los acontecimientos canónicos de la serie. Para la fecha en la que me encuentre subiendo este capítulo únicamente quedarán 5 episodios más para el final de la serie o al menos de la segunda temporada. Algo dentro de mí quiere que la serie no termine, pero creo que es mejor que sea una serie corta y excelente a que se vuelva una larga con muchos episodios sin sentido y que luego llega a volverse aburrida. Sí, te habló a ti; Phineas y Ferb. Aunque el hecho de que GF también pertenezca a Disney me preocupa un poco. Sobre todo si la serie se vuelve muy popular. No sé si la serie terminará en la segunda temporada o no. De lo contrario, una nueva temporada debería ambientarse por lo menos un año después. Creo que sería interesante ver a los personajes un poco más crecidos. A Dipper y a Mabel más altos y con otro estilo de ropa. Por lo pronto hay que disfrutar de estos últimos 5 capítulos que nos quedan.

 **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!**

 **(Si no han visto los capítulos 15 y 16 de la segunda temporada y quieren evitar el spoiler, sáltense hasta la marca: Fin del Spoiler)**

Y bien, hablando de capítulos, estos 2 últimos fueron de esos que te hacen estallar la cabeza. Bill regresará con amigos de su misma clase para invadir el mundo real, Dipper coqueteando hasta con 3 chicas a la vez, Candy enamorada de Dipper, mientras que Mabel está temerosa de que la relación con su hermano se rompa. ¡Dios! ¡Qué drama!

Hasta los capítulos de relleno como lo fue el 16 están geniales. Ese Dipper es un loquillo cuando se lo propone. Aunque es un poco triste que no haya logrado nada con su harem, jaja. Por otro lado, me asusté cuando creí que la relación entre Dipper y Candy iba a volverse canónica. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores para los que nos gusta el Dipper x Pacifica. Aunque si Dipper hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Candy no me hubiera molestado. Como lo dije en la última actualización del Juguetero Siniestro, Alex y sus escritores son quienes llevan el control de la serie y ninguno de nosotros puede decirles que hacer o que no hacer. Bueno, Mickey Mouse creo que si puede, pero esa es harina de otro costal.

Es por ese motivo que alabo tanto a Alex. Él hasta ahora no se ha dejado influenciar por el fanservice. No como otras series como Steven Universe, en el cual los últimos capítulos parece que son más material para los shippers que otra cosa. Es cierto, shippeo a Dipper y a Pacifica, pero eso es solo un agregado que le doy a mi gusto propio por la serie. Lo digo enserio, me intriga mucho más el saber qué es lo que va a pasar con Bill y el apocalipsis que se les viene encima a los residentes de GF. Además, muero por saber quiénes son los personajes que conforman la rueda de Bill.

Hasta ahora solo sabemos de 3 personajes súper confirmados: Dipper, Mabel y Soos. El resto hasta ahora solo han sido suposiciones y teorías que hasta que no veamos de manera oficial en la serie no dejarán de ser tal. Espero que Pacifica sea la llama, aunque una amiga y yo teorizamos que la llama podría tratarse de Candy, ya que Candy tiene muchísimo más protagonismo que Pacifica. Pacifica en cambio es un personaje terciario, el cual no tiene una gran relevancia para la serie, muy al contrario de lo que muchos de nosotros a los que nos gusta el personaje creemos.

Si Pacifica no es la llama créanme que eso me dolería mucho más que si Dipper y Candy hubieran terminado como pareja en el capítulo 16. ¡Uff! Tantas teorías y tan poco tiempo para discutirlas. Díganme, ¿Qué les parecieron estos últimos dos capítulos?

 **¡FIN DEL SPOILER!**

Ya para terminar responderé algunos comentarios que no me fue posible responder por mensaje privado debido a que las personas que me los dejaron no tienen cuenta.

 **Briana:** He visto Star vs the Forces of Evil. Sin embargo, la deje de ver a partir del capítulo: "Blood Moon Ball". Y por lo tanto no pienso hacer un Fanfic de Star x Marco. Te diré porque. No es una mala serie en lo absoluto, aunque sinceramente yo esperaba más que lo que ha mostrado. Creo que ese sistema de 2 historias por episodio le hace mucho daño, ya que las historias acaban tan rápido que no da tiempo de saborearlas. Además, nunca he shippeado nada en esa serie. Nunca me gustó la pareja de Star x Marco, ya que en cada hay capítulo hay algo que detona ese sentimiento de que a la fuerza debemos ponerlos juntos. Es muy obvio que van a terminar juntos. La creadora de la serie ha subido muchas veces fotos en las que se le ve vestida como Star junto con su novio (Ahora esposo me parece) vestido como Marco dándose besos. Y eso para mí le quita la emoción. A mí me gustan más cuando las cosas suceden cuando no te las esperas. Como en el capítulo 16 de Gravity Falls, jamás pensé que todo lo que se vio en él fuera a suceder. Espero hayas entendido mis razones. Saludos y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Mangekyo rinegan:** Y la que se le va a armar al pobre de Dipper. Aún no hemos visto nada. Saludos.

 **Danna:** Gracias por ser seguidora del fic, aunque dudo que vaya a mostrar mi cara. Soy solo un simple anónimo al que le gusta escribir. Solo me haré público si consigo la oportunidad de lanzar un libro por mí mismo. No sé si lo que dijiste es verdad, pero tampoco puedo darle prioridad al fic mas popular por medio de votos, ya que dejaría de subir "El Juguetero Siniestro" y "El Diario de Pacifica". Saludos.

 **Stephany:** Claro, el fic continuará hasta que termine. Saludos.

 **KenTanaka1350:** Creo que el comentario de la lengua está de más, jaja. Por otra parte, nada bueno puede pasar cuando entran Preston y Bill en un solo fic. Saludos.

 **gamb12:** No diré cuantos años tengo, pero si te puedo decir que muchos más que tu, jaja. Así que no te sientas mal porque te gusta una caricatura. Recuerda que las caricaturas están hechas por adultos. Además, a todos nos llega ese momento en el que nos sentimos adultos y queremos que nos dejen de gustar las cosas para niños porque creemos que somos unos inmaduros, pero la verdad es que al final eres solo tú la que decide que es lo que quiere ver y nadie más. Saludos y gracias por leerme.

 **NNALFA120:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que te hayas convertido en una fan. El drama apenas comienza así que ponte cómoda. Saludos.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Vaya que me explayé. Espero no haberlas o haberlos aburrido.

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, el cual lo subiré el día 15 de octubre.

¡Chao! ¡Pásenla bien!


	11. Las Lágrimas de Pacifica

*Escribiendo esto desde una sala de psiquiátrico debido al trauma emocional causado por el capítulo 17... Ok estoy exagerando*

Es oficial, ese hombre llamado Alex Hirsch va a matarme un día de estos, aunque técnicamente el no formó parte de las personas que escribieron este capítulo en concreto, pero la serie es suya así que él es el responsable, jaja. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y no tan traumadas traumados como yo. Bueno, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero dejaré mi opinión acerca del capítulo 17 hasta el final para no hacer esto más largo. Ya saben, habrá spoilers masivos y sin consideración alguna, así que si aún no han visto el capítulo 17 de la segunda temporada no se qué rayos están haciendo aquí, eviten leer mis comentarios finales y corran a verlo o a ponerse al día con la serie.

Sin más preámbulos espero que les agrade el capítulo del fic de esta semana.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 10: "Las Lágrimas de Pacifica"**

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a recuperar ese contrato...? Te prometo que esta misma noche... ¡Preston Northwest dejará de existir! —Dipper declaró, mientras se sumergía en un estado de ira abominable, el cual le impedía pensar las cosas con mayor claridad.

—¡Esa voz me agrada! ¿Sabes que das bastante miedo cuando te lo propones? —Bill retrocedió unos centímetros—. Muy bien pino... ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a arruinarle la vida a ese pobre diablo? ¡Ahora escúchame con atención! Te voy a contar mi plan. —Se acercó a Dipper, colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. El contrato que buscamos se encuentra en algún lugar oculto e inaccesible para la mayoría de las personas que habitan en la mansión. De hecho, el único además de mí que conoce su ubicación es nuestro amigo Preston. Ni siquiera su esposa tiene la menor idea de lo que sucedió entre él y yo hace treinta años.

—Si sabes la ubicación del documento... ¿Por qué me necesitas para recuperarlo?

—¡Piensa un poco, niño! Tú y yo pertenecemos a realidades diferentes. Recuerda que mientras no me encuentre poseyendo un cuerpo humano no podré tener un dominio propio sobre esta dimensión. Pero no te fijes en esas pequeñeces. Mejor míralo de esta forma: Yo obtendré el contrato y tú tendrás de regreso el corazón de tu amada. Además, ambos nos regocijaremos cuando veamos la dolorosa y sonora caída del hombre más poderoso de todo Gravity Falls.

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí... Entonces... ¿Cuál es la ubicación exacta? ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta él?

—¿Recuerdas esa habitación donde ambos fueron atacados por el espectro de ese lúgubre leñador? En uno de los estantes frente a la chimenea hay un libro titulado: " _Las mejores herraduras para equinos purasangre durante el siglo XV_ ". No preguntes... Ese hombre tiene unos gustos demasiado raros hasta para mí... El punto es, que al deslizarlo hacia afuera se abrirá un pasadizo secreto tras la propia chimenea, el cual deberás seguir hasta que te encuentres de frente con una puerta de acero, la cual te conducirá directamente hasta un ascensor de servicio. Pero no tan de prisa, ya que para abrir dicha puerta primero necesitarás una llave especial. Es alargada y de forma de triangular. Dicha llave se encuentra en posesión de Preston, siempre la trae consigo alrededor del cuello. Jamás se la quita. Ni siquiera para dormir.

—¿Y cómo se supone que la voy a conseguir? —Preguntó Dipper aun molesto.

—¡Oye! Ese ya no es asunto mío, niño. —Flotó alrededor de Dipper—. ¡Vamos! Tú eres un chico muy listo. He visto de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando te propones algo. Sé creativo... Te daré una pista. Puedes entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación mientras él y su esposa se encuentren dormidos para así robarle la llave y salir de ahí sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta. Debes ser un fantasma, debes ser rápido y mortal. Como un ninja, pero sin tanta sangre.

—Ya capté, ya capté... —Suspiró—. ¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa? Tal vez pueda utilizar los ductos de ventilación para llegar hasta ahí.

—¿Por qué siempre se tienen que usar los ductos de ventilación? Eso suena demasiado cliché... Además, estoy seguro de que a un chico tan entrometido como tú le encantan las aventuras. Sobre todo sí son peligrosas. Recuérdalo muy bien, pino... Si quieres salvar a tu chica de ese asqueroso infierno más te vale ser escurridizo, intrépido e incluso agresivo.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir que Pacifica es mi chica? Ella y yo solo somos... —Se mordió el labio—. Buenos amigos...

—Si claro... ¡A otro humano con ese hueso! Estás en la edad de la punzada, hijo. No tienes porque tratar de ocultarlo. Es muy normal que a los típicos chicos de tu edad se les alboroten las hormonas con el primer bombón que se les cruza por su camino. La naturaleza humana es tan divertida. —Se burló hasta que su ojo comenzó a lagrimar—. En fin, una vez que tengas la llave contigo, dirígete hacia el ascensor e introdúcela dentro del panel que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta. A continuación, baja por medio de él y al llegar hasta el fondo te encontrarás con otra puerta pero diez veces más grande, la cual por cierto, cuenta con tres básicos pero molestos sistemas de seguridad. El primer candado se abre por medio del ADN de Preston. Eso significa que tendrás que conseguir una muestra. Puede ser un mechón de cabello, un pañuelo usado o la calca de una huella digital.

—¡Qué asco! —Dipper demostró su inconformismo.

—El segundo se compone de un mecanismo que únicamente podrá ser desactivado con la voz de Preston, así que necesitarás un fragmento de aproximadamente cinco segundos para que puedas conseguir liberar el segundo candado.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? ¿Cómo voy a poder conseguir un fragmento de su voz diciendo algunas palabras? —Se mostró molestó—. Por si no lo has notado, olvidé mi equipo para misiones imposibles en mi casa. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—El tercer y último sistema de seguridad se desactivará por medio de un escaneo de retina. De modo que tendrás que sacarle los ojos a nuestro buen amigo. Un tenedor de cocina podría funcionar.

—Bill... Por más malo que el padre de Pacifica sea, no pienso sacarle los ojos.

—¡Que aburrido eres! —Bufó—. Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué no tienes amigos... Le quitas todo lo divertido a la misión con esa insulsa moralidad tuya. De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes, me doy cuenta de que ese dicho que tienen los humanos dice la verdad. Sí quieres que algo salga bien tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

Bill se acercó a Dipper a gran velocidad, colocando su mano derecha sobre la frente del joven por una pequeña fracción de segundo. Como consecuencia, Dipper retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás al sentir una especie de quemadura en el lugar donde Bill lo había tocado.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué me hiciste? —Preguntó desesperado.

—Tranquilo, chico. Lo único que hice fue transferirte un poco de mis poderes. Tan simple como eso.

—¿Qué...?

Bill hizo aparecer un pequeño espejo por medio de un chasquido de sus dedos para que Dipper pudiera mirarse en él. En el momento de hacerlo, Dipper descubrió que sobre su marca de nacimiento se encontraba otra sobrepuesta, con la diferencia de que esta nueva insignia tenía la forma de un perfecto triángulo isósceles, siendo acompañada por un resplandor amarillo resaltando los bordes. Sin embargo, lo que a Dipper le ocasionó más pavor, fue sin duda el hecho de haberse visto su propio ojo derecho, el cual se podía apreciar un vacío de color negro. Un vacío que prácticamente había borrado de su existencia tanto la cornea como la pupila de su ojo.

—¡Espero que esto no sea permanente! —Dipper reaccionó—. ¡Espera...! ¿A qué te refieres con eso...? ¿Cómo pudiste transferiste un poco de tus poderes...?

—Te recuerdo que aunque mi influjo sobre esta dimensión sea mínimo aun puedo hacer trucos como este. Esto lo hará un poco más sencillo para ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar a Preston y utilizarlo como si fuera tu propio juguete. Algo muy parecido a lo que hice contigo aquella vez. Con la diferencia de que no te encontrarás posesionando su cuerpo. Míralo de esta forma, es como si él fuera una marioneta mientras que tú te encargarás de ser el titiritero.

—No lo sé...

—Esta la única manera de salvar a tu chica. Deberás llevar el cuerpo de Preston hasta allá para que puedas abrir los cerrojos. Los poderes que acabo de traspasarte tienen un límite de tiempo, así que te recomiendo hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

*Ese contrato debe ser muy importante para Bill si está dispuesto a llegar hasta estos extremos* —Pensó Dipper.

—Sí... Puede ser... —Bill respondió luego de leer los pensamientos del chico para enseguida señalarlo—. Todos y cada uno de los contratos que he hecho a través de los siglos son únicos e invaluables para mí. —Soltó una ligera risa y sacó su bastón para hacerlo girar en el aire con un solo dedo—. Así que más te vale recuperarlo en una sola pieza. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre cuando me enojo. Además, debes tener en cuenta lo mucho que va a sufrir tu linda noviecilla a manos de ese horrible hombre. —Finalizó, creando una llamarada azul dentro de su mano derecha.

—Lo olvidaba... —Dipper rugió entre dientes—. Puedes leer la mente de las personas.

—¡Ya estas entrando en contexto, eso es bueno! No olvides que en este lugar yo soy un dios. Pero basta ya de charla. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

—¿Y tú qué estarás haciendo mientras arriesgo mi vida por ti? —El chico se cruzó de brazos al momento de preguntar.

—Yo estaré ocupado encargándome de otro tipo de asuntos importantes, de los cuales ninguno es de tu incumbencia. Sí tienes alguna duda puedes contactarme por medio de la mente. Repite mi nombre tres veces por medio de tus pensamientos para lograr establecer una buena comunicación. Ponte en contacto conmigo inmediatamente después de haber hallado el contrato. Te diré cuál será nuestro próximo punto de encuentro. Bien, ha llegado la hora de marcharme, pero no lo olvides... ¡NOSTRADAMUS ERA UN SOQUETE! ¡LA MORAL ES UNA JAULA MENTAL DISEÑADA POR LOS MÁS DÉBILES! ¿QUIÉN ES ANNIE? ¡ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Cuando el ente se volvió a desvanecer tras atravesar una pequeña brecha entre ambas dimensiones, Dipper alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la mansión e inmediatamente después hacia el nublado y lluvioso cielo de tintes grises.

—De acuerdo... A trabajar... —Refunfuñó, alborotándose el cabello para tratar de secarlo medianamente.

Dipper se encaminó hacia el muro exterior de la mansión para examinarlo de un lado a otro, tratando de descubrir alguna roca salida que pudiera utilizar para trepar. Al no conseguirlo, comenzó a rodear la pared, encontrándose al final con un conjunto de ramas que colgaban del otro lado. Dipper se sujetó fuertemente de ellas y comenzó a subir. Al llegar a la cima, Dipper no consiguió apoyarse para dar el brillo. En consecuencia, el joven Pines calló hacia el vacío, aterrizando sobre su espalda sobre un pequeño charco que se había originado por la lluvia y asustando a un conjunto de pavorreales cercanos.

—¡Auch! Mi espalda... —Se quejó, llevando su mano hasta el lugar del impacto—. Esto es ridículo. Pero al menos ya estoy adentro. —Dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el fango de su ropa—. Todas las luces están apagadas... ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Dipper inspeccionó su reloj en su muñeca izquierda solo para observar como las manecillas estaban a punto de marcar las once de la noche.

—No es posible que ya hayan pasado casi cuatro horas desde que me echaron... ¿Qué significa esto...? ¿Por qué estuve tanto tiempo dentro del escape mental? ¿Será cierto que los poderes de Bill se han incrementado desde la última vez que luchamos contra él? —Apretó los dientes—. Como sea... Tengo que darme prisa y hallar ese contrato.

Dipper corrió hacia la puerta principal y la analizó de abajo hacia arriba. A su vez, giró los ojos para observar cada una de las ventanas, tratando de encontrar una debilidad en ellas que pudiera utilizar para entrar.

—¿Ahora cómo voy a entrar...? No creo que haya una llave de emergencia bajo la alfombra.

A pesar de que lo consideraba como a una tonta idea, Dipper se atrevió a mirar bajo la pequeña alfombra que reposaba ante la puerta principal de la mansión, descubriendo que efectivamente bajo la misma se hallaba una pequeña llave hecha de oro, la cual por sentido común le daba el acceso al interior de la residencia de la familia Northwest a cualquiera que la pudiera encontrar.

—¿Es enserio? —Dijo, alzando una ceja, levantando la llave y la utilizándola para abrir los enormes portones—. Bien... —Suspiró por última vez—. Hora de entrar en acción.

Como el joven Pines no tenía el menor conocimiento de la ubicación exacta de la habitación de los padres de Pacifica, se dispuso a recorrer cada uno de los pasillos de la imponente mansión, husmeando dentro de cada una de sus puertas hasta encontrar finalmente la correcta. A esas horas de la noche, los pasillos de la mansión se encontraban solitarios y silenciosos, debido a la ausencia de todos y cada uno de los mayordomos y mucamas, los cuales fueron despachados fuera previamente por Pacifica al ofrecerles unas vacaciones con todo pagado por el Caribe. Sin embargo, la sensación de que algo siniestro y maligno se mantenía oculto detrás de cada puerta y cada esquina se incrementaba a cada instante.

—¡Aquí no es...! —Dijo, al abrir una puerta aleatoria—. ¡Aquí tampoco...! —Exclamó al abrir otra—. ¡No...! ¿Dónde está? —Dipper repetía cada vez que abría una nueva puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible—. Esta mansión es enorme... Nunca terminaré de revisar todas estas puertas... —Respiró agitado y tremendamente frustrado, como si acabara de realizar un frustrante examen de cálculo integral. Luego, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre una de ellas.

Dipper se hundía cada vez más en la desesperación, luego de haber pasado casi una hora completa buscando la habitación correcta, pero no fue sino hasta que estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, que logró escuchar una serie de sollozos que lo pusieron excesivamente nervioso. Sollozos discretos que pronto se convirtieron en ruidosos y poco tranquilizadores.

El chico giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados, con la mirada puesta hacia el final de cada lado del pasillo, aunque sin encontrar indicios del lugar de preciso de dónde provenían. No obstante, más temprano que tarde, Dipper consiguió divisar entre la oscuridad como una de las puertas colocada a la derecha sobre el mismo corredor se encontraba abierta de manera parcial. El joven Pines se levantó y se aproximó hacia aquella habitación. A continuación, examinó el exterior con curiosidad, para así percatarse de que se trataba sorpresivamente de la habitación de Pacifica. Como la puerta se encontraba semi abierta, Dipper no tuvo reparo en asomar la cabeza, pero solo para descubrir en su interior algo que le destrozaría por completo el corazón. Sobre su respectiva cama, se encontraba Pacifica, recostada en posición fetal, envuelta entre sus sabanas, abrazando y aferrándose a una de sus almohadas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo mientras se sumergía dentro de su propio y desgarrador llanto, el cual había sido ocasionado por la golpiza que su propio padre le había dado.

Dipper estuvo a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas causadas por la rabia. Sin embargo, su corazón se vio cerca de detenerse al escuchar como Pacifica había comenzado a repetir su nombre creyendo que lo había descubierto.

—Dipper... —Decía entre lamentos—. Dipper... Ayúdame... Por favor... ¿Dónde estás...? Dipper... Te necesito...

Al final, por más deseos que tuviera de ir y darle un cálido abrazo, Dipper se tuvo que retirar en silencio, cerrando la puerta con precaución para que Pacifica no se diera cuenta que el chico por el cual clamaba la había ido a visitar esa misma noche.

—Resiste un poco más, Pacifica... Todo acabará muy pronto... Te prometo... Que nunca en tu vida volverás a derramar una sola lágrima...

 **Continuará...**

¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Ese Bill está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar ese contrato. Me pregunto qué es lo que Bill le habrá pedido a Preston a cambio de posicionarlo como uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. ¿Saben algo? A pesar de que en la serie originalmente Preston si es uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos no se ha destacado en prácticamente nada. Sé que la serie no va por ese rumbo, pero creo que la familia Northwest podría ser perfecta para ser los villanos de una sola temporada. Ustedes ya saben cómo es esto. Recuerden que muchas veces los villanos de algunas historias son millonarios excéntricos que pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa y eso es precisamente lo que voy a explotar en este fic. Pretendo hacer ver a Preston como a una verdadera amenaza. Es verdad que lo estoy satanizando demasiado pero eso es lo que quise desde un principio. Que quede claro que no detesto al personaje, pero dada su situación de multimillonario y manipulador es perfecto para que se den esta clase de situaciones. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana. Pobre Pacifica, admito que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Lo he dicho miles de veces y lo seguiré diciendo. *Inserte risa malvada aquí*

El próximo capítulo tendrá por título: " **HO OLEUR QHJUR** " Sí, por si se lo están preguntando; el título del próximo capítulo está escrito en un código diferente, tal y como los mensajes secretos que se ocultan en la serie para que los descifremos. Así que a partir de ahora vamos a jugar a este pequeño jueguito. Me gustaría que ustedes sean las/los que descifren el nombre del próximo capítulo y así hasta llegar al final. Aunque si les da flojera hacerlo simplemente pueden esperarse hasta la fecha de publicación como hasta ahora lo han venido haciendo, jaja. Espero que les agrade esta mecánica. Por cierto, la fecha de subida será el jueves 29 de octubre. Si están leyendo esto después de esa fecha ignoren lo que dije. El capítulo ya estará arriba.

 **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!**

 **(Si no han visto el capítulo 17 de la segunda temporada y quieren evitar el spoiler, sáltense hasta la marca: Fin del Spoiler)**

Bien, es hora de que comentemos lo que vimos en este capítulo y comenzaré diciendo que estuve al borde del infarto en varias ocasiones. De hecho, si hubiera hecho una video reacción hubieran visto como mantuve la boca abierta desde que Mabel salió corriendo hacia el bosque hasta el final del episodio. Pero vayamos por partes. Al fin salieron los aliens y ahora entiendo cómo fue que Ford pudo conseguir los materiales para el portal y para ese bunker. Todo era de origen extraterrestre. *Inserten meme del tipo de los aliens que sale en History Channel*

Pero hablando de Ford, muy en mi opinión creo que él es de esas personas que creen que el fin justifica los medios. Creo que el hecho de estar en esas otras dimensiones le afectó y perdió un poco de su humanidad. Me agrada mucho la idea de que Dipper se convierta en el sucesor de Ford. Tiene el potencial necesario, pero al mismo tiempo el hecho de decirle a un niño de casi 13 años que deje todo atrás (incluyendo a su propia hermana) para quedarse a investigar los misterios del pueblo creo que es un poco egoísta de su parte. Aunque es un hecho que al tener a uno de los hombres más brillantes del mundo como maestro; Dipper ya no necesitaría de una educación formal en una escuela. Pienso que es muy poco lo que puede aprender en la escuela si lo comparamos con lo que podría aprender de Ford. ¿12 doctorados? WTF! Pero eso también implica en dejar un poco a un lado la convivencia con otras personas. Recordemos que muchas veces nos han hecho entender que Dipper ni siquiera tiene amigos en su ciudad natal.

Por otra parte, me puse buscar opiniones acerca del capítulo en foros y en Tumblr y creo que a quién están satanizando mucho es a Mabel. ¿Y la razón? Simplemente porque le entregó el dominio del mundo a Bill en bandeja de oro. Digo, eso fue terrible, pero creo que esas personas se están olvidando de varias cosas. Mabel es solo una niña de 12 años, una niña cuyos sueños de ir a la secundaria fueron destrozados brutalmente. Además, ninguna de sus dos mejores amigas podrá estar con ella en su cumpleaños, ni tampoco para despedirse de ella cuando llegue el momento de regresar a la ciudad. Y por si eso fuera poco, su hermano, el cual es la única persona que le queda en el mundo; pretende quedarse en el pueblo y abandonarla a su suerte. Mabel es una niña que no está acostumbrada a que le sucedan cosas malas, por lo tanto, al no quedarle nada en el mundo aceptó la oferta de Blendin (Bill) y creo que es perfectamente entendible.

Creo que no existe realmente un culpable en todo esto, solo fue una serie de eventos en cadena que culminaron con el comienzo del fin del mundo. Además, ya nos dimos cuenta que los secretos muchas veces no llevan a nada bueno. Recordemos que Dipper y Ford nunca le dijeron a Mabel acerca de la fisura. Creo que si Mabel hubiera estado consciente de ello nada se hubiera ido al demonio, pero al mismo tiempo la serie no se hubiera vuelto tan interesante.

Para terminar solo diré que es bueno ver a Pacifica de nuevo aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos. Lo mejor de todo es que volverá a aparecer en el próximo capítulo, o al menos eso es lo que se vio en el promocional. Espero que tenga algunas líneas... ¿Y saben? Me gustaría que sea ella quién encuentre la gorra de Dipper tirada en el suelo y que sea ella la encargada de devolvérsela. (Soñar no cuesta nada, jaja)

 **¡FIN DEL SPOILER!**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Por desgracia y por alguna extraña razón no puedo ver los reviews... Ya ven que fanfiction casi nunca tiene problemas... (Sarcasmo) Así que por ahora no podré contestarles a aquellas personas que no poseen una cuenta. Espero puedan entenderlo.

En fin, si ustedes gustan me pueden dejar su opinión acerca de los dos capítulos (El de mi fic y el de la serie) Me gusta leer los comentarios de los fans.

Sin nada más que decir les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche. ¡Chao y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. El Libro Negro

¡Hola todo el mundo!

Espero que estén muy bien y todavía cuerdos después de lo que vimos en el capítulo 18. ¡WOW! Sabía que ese capítulo iba a ser extraño, aunque no pensé que tanto. Pero de eso ya hablaremos al final. Recuerden que es con spoilers así que si no han visto el capítulo 18 vayan a verlo ahorita mismo.

En fin, por ahora pasemos al capítulo de esta semana, el cual es más largo que los anteriores a petición de los lectores. Por cierto, felicidades a las personas que descubrieron el nombre del título por medio del código que les dejé. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y si así lo desean, pueden dejarme un review para saber qué es lo que piensan. Si les gustó o no. Una disculpa de antemano por si llegan a encontrarse con algún error de ortografía que se me haya podido pasar.

 **Capítulo especialmente dedicado a mi amiga y lectora: missmarvel2000. ¡Feliz cumple! Espero que te guste tu regalo. *le lanza confeti, le d un pastel y le manda un gran abrazo psicológico***

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 11: "El Libro Negro"**

—Resiste un poco más, Pacifica... Todo acabará muy pronto... Te prometo... Que nunca en tu vida volverás a derramar una sola lágrima...

Dicho esto y aún sintiendo una profunda impotencia, Dipper se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación de la joven de los cabellos rubios de la manera más silenciosa posible. Sin embargo, de repente hubo algo, una punzada por detrás de su cabeza, una especie d sentido arácnido que le indicó que corría un gran peligro sí él permanecía quieto en ese lugar. En ese momento, la vista de Dipper se distorsionó por completo, al grado de desaparecer la profundidad de los colores a su alrededor para convertirlo en un gris único y totalmente uniforme. El joven Pines se asustó tanto por el cambio tan repentino entre realidades; que terminó por dejar ir todo su peso sobre la puerta para en seguida azotar su cuerpo contra el suelo. Dipper creyó por un momento que Pacifica lo había escuchado. Pero la verdad era que la hija única del matrimonio Northwest no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo por el ruido ocasionado. A causa de ello, Dipper sintió un gran alivio en su pecho. Alivio que perduraría por un lapso de tiempo extremadamente corto, ya que en ese preciso instante, el cabecilla principal de la familia apareció sobre el pasillo para colocarse en medio de la marquesina de la puerta de la habitación de Pacifica. Dipper pensó que todo había llegado a su fin. Pero por extraño que parecía, todo indicaba que Preston Northwest tampoco se había percatado de su presencia.

—¿No puede verme? —Dipper susurró—. ¿Tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que Bill me traspasó un poco de sus poderes?

Dipper permaneció en su lugar hasta que Preston abandonó el cuarto, el cual se había aparecido únicamente para cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hija y marcharse sin decir una sola palabra al respecto. Dipper se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a seguir a Preston antes de que lo perdiera de vista. Pero en ese momento, algo más llamó su atención. Algo que se encontró bajo su pie y que logró percibir como una pequeña libreta para realizar apuntes. Dipper pretendió dejarla en su sitio y así lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque al quitar su pie de encima se dio cuenta de que se encontraba abierta por la mitad. Entonces, en ella pudo observar una frase que lo dejó con los pelos de punta y con el corazón realmente agitado. Una frase escrita con letras mayúsculas con un significado totalmente inesperado para el muchacho de la gorra con un simpático pino bordado en color azul.

 _ **"¡YO, PACIFICA NORTHWEST, DECLARO ESTAR OFICIALMENTE ENAMORADA DE DIPPER PINES!"**_

—Esto... No puede ser cierto... —Dijo, tomando la libreta con ambas manos para comenzar a analizar su contenido con más detalle—. Este... ¿Es el diario de Pacifica...? —Tragó saliva y se sonrojó levemente tras leer un poco más—. Entonces... No era mi imaginación... Todo era verdad... Pacifica esta... ¿Enamorada de mí...? ¿Pero cómo...? —Cerró el diario de golpe—. ¡No...! No puedo entretenerme más... Debo apresurarme y recuperar ese contrato.

A continuación, Dipper dejó caer el misterioso diario de Pacifica en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado originalmente, dirigiéndose así hasta la puerta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. En cuanto lo hizo, el joven Pines se dio cuenta de que por más que trataba de sostener firmemente la perilla con sus sudorosos dedos estos la traspasaban. Era como sí el cuerpo físico de Dipper hubiera desaparecido de la existencia del universo.

—No cabe duda, esto debe ser obra de los poderes que me dio Bill. —Dedujo, justo antes de atravesar la puerta como si fuera una especie de fantasma—. En ese caso...

Ya en el otro lado de la puerta, Dipper se miró las dos manos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Luego, no supo exactamente como lo logró, pero al abrirlos nuevamente, observó como el cambio entre dimensiones se hacía más que evidente cuando todo a su alrededor volvió a recobrar nuevamente su sonido y su color.

—Increíble... —Dijo, cambiando de dimensión una vez más—. ¡Esto es genial! Con estas habilidades podré recuperar este contrato muy fácilmente.

Pocos segundos después, Dipper comenzó a flotar a pocos centímetros del piso. Al principio, le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para maniobrar su peso en el aire, ya que en esta ocasión la sensación era muy diferente a la que tuvo cuando Bill robo su cuerpo. Esta vez, Dipper aun conservaba un cuerpo físico propio, un cuerpo con el cual ahora tenía la habilidad de cambiar de dimensiones a voluntad. Al conseguir dominar su nueva habilidad, Dipper voló para inspeccionar cada una de las habitaciones en la mansión hasta finalmente dar con la indicada: una muy lujosa donde se encontraban Preston y su esposa listos para ir a dormir.

—Esa niña se ha convertido en todo un problema. ¡Un problema bastante serio, cariño! —Dijo Preston, sentado al borde de la cama ya con su ropa de dormir puesta—. Ya no se qué hacer con ella. La campana parece ya no ser suficiente para hacer que obedezca.

—Tal vez debamos utilizar otro tipo de medios. —Priscilla le respondió a su esposo desde su propio espacio dentro de la cama, mientras terminaba de colocarse una mascarilla de aguacate sobre su rostro.

—¿Pero qué? Un internado tampoco es una opción viable. Debemos mantener nuestra imagen limpia frente a los medios.

Dipper asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta para conseguir escuchar mejor la conversación.

—Estoy segura de que algo se nos ocurrirá mañana, querido. Ahora hay que dormir. Nos espera una ajetreada agenda mañana. Además, tenemos que pensar en una buena excusa que justifique la ausencia de Pacifica en el festival de mañana.

—Sí... Tienes razón... —Suspiró—. ¿Sabes algo, querida? A veces me pregunto sí todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora está bien. Desde que recuerdo, siempre me he esforzado por mantener unida a esta familia. Tal vez fui muy duro con Pacifica, pero esa niña debe de entender que en este mundo solo triunfan aquellos que son dignos y que son capaces de soportar una carga tan pesada como el prestigio de pertenecer a una familia de renombre como la nuestra. Ese chico Pines le ha movido las ideas. No permitiré que vuelva a suceder. La buena noticia es que el verano está por terminar. Eso significa que ese niño tan meticuloso tendrá que regresar a su ciudad natal y Pacifica tendrá el camino libre para seguir nuestros pasos sin nada que se entrometa en su camino. —Se recostó sobre la cama al lado de su esposa, para finalmente apagar la luz de la lámpara postrada a un lado—. Todo terminará muy pronto... Muy pronto...

Dicho esto, Dipper aguardó unos cuantos minutos, conteniendo el abrumador coraje dentro de su pecho, mientras esperaba a que el matrimonio se durmiera finalmente. Cuando Preston comenzó a roncar, Dipper lo interpretó como la señal perfecta para comenzar con la operación.

—Hora de actuar... —Dijo, cambiando de plano existencial para regresar al mundo real y así esconderse bajo la cama de manera sigilosa—. Ahora... ¿Cómo podré controlar su cuerpo? Bill no me dijo nada acerca de cómo hacerlo... ¡Un segundo! Me dijo que podría comunicarme con él si surgía algún problema... Veamos... Tengo que repetir su nombre tres veces... Bill, Bill, Bill... —Repitió.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre, pino? —El ente le respondió dentro de los canales de su mente—. ¿Tienes el paquete asegurado?

—Aun no. —Continuó la plática por medio de sus pensamientos—. Bill... No me dijiste nada acerca de cómo puedo controlar la mente de Preston.

—¿Pero es que acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —El ente se escuchó molesto—. Pon la palma de tu mano en su frente, conseguirás una conexión inmediata. De esa forma podrás controlar todas sus acciones con los movimientos de tu propio cuerpo. Si yo fuera tú me daría prisa. Recuerda que el efecto no durará por siempre.

Bill cortó la comunicación de golpe, pero ahora Dipper supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sin demorarse más tiempo del que debía, Dipper salió por debajo de la cama y se acercó con extrema cautela hacia el relajado cuerpo de Preston para evitar despertarlo y seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Bill. A continuación, el niño colocó delicadamente su mano derecha sobre la frente de Preston. Entonces, el hombre abrió los ojos, los cuales fueron cubiertos por un intenso resplandor de color amarillo como dos farolas encendidas en la oscuridad de la habitación. Dipper sintió un fuerte pero momentáneo dolor de cabeza, el cual lo obligó a arrodillarse; una fuerte punzada que lo hizo sangrar levemente por la nariz. El joven Pines se limpió la sangre con la ayuda de la manga corta de su camiseta, observando a su vez cómo Preston replicaba la acción con su propio brazo en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Qué me está pasando...? —Se giro para mirar a Preston—. Aguarda... Entonces, así es como funciona.

Dipper comenzó a mover todas sus articulaciones, siguiendo una serie de movimientos aleatorios los cuales eran perfectamente imitados y sin saberlo por el líder de la otrora familia. Desde levantar ambos brazos, las piernas y caminar alrededor del cuarto. Acto que terminó por despertar a su esposa. Sin embargo, gracias a las rodajas de pepino que traía puestas sobre sus dos ojos, no pudo darse cuenta de que ella y su esposo no eran los únicos en la habitación.

—¿Querido? —Preguntó, alzando la cabeza—. ¿Estás despierto?

Dipper sintió como su sangre se congelaba al instante. Entonces, al querer pensar en una escusa, notó como sus pensamientos se habían convertido en palabras dichas por Preston utilizando su viva voz.

—Sí... Sí, querida. —Pensó Dipper, utilizando la voz de Preston—. Iré por un vaso con agua. Debido a la falta de mayordomos en la casa tendré que ir por mi cuenta.

—Es verdad... Esa niña y sus tontas ideas... —Priscilla se volvió a tumbar en la cama—. De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho. Recuerda que tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano por la mañana para llegar a tiempo al festival.

—Sí... Sí... El festival... Cierto... Está bien...

Dipper procedió a salir muy disimuladamente del cuarto con el cuerpo de Preston moviéndose de acuerdo a su voluntad. Pocos segundos después, ambos se encontraban ahora recorriendo los casi infinitos pasillos de la mansión para así buscar aquella habitación donde Dipper y Pacifica tuvieron la horripilante experiencia de haber sido perseguidos y atacados por aquél espectro perteneciente a ese leñador con deseos de venganza.

—Si mi memoria no me falla... Creo que debe estar por aquí...

Dipper no recordaba muy bien su ubicación. No obstante, a tan solo a pocos minutos del recorrido, logró dar con la puerta correcta. Aquélla sección de la mansión era tan lúgubre y retorcida como él la recordaba. Con todos esos trofeos de cabezas disecadas provenientes de distintos animales, los cuales se encontraban decorando la soledad de las paredes, dándole el aspecto perfecto de ser una casona embrujada proveniente de una película de terror promedio. Dipper se adelantó y procedió a encender la chimenea con una cajita llena de fósforos colocados sobre la marquesina de piedra, para que así el fuego iluminara el cuarto. Entonces, el muchacho examinó los libros de la estantería frete a la chimenea. Lo hizo uno por uno hasta dar con el indicado.

—Bill tenía razón... El padre de Pacifica tiene unos gustos bastante extraños. —Dijo Dipper, sosteniendo entre sus manos el libro antes mencionado por Bill; "Las mejores herraduras para equinos purasangre durante el siglo XV".

Luego de extraerlo hacia afuera, Dipper sintió un ligero movimiento sobre el suelo, muy parecido al de un leve temblor. Entonces, el sonido de una pila de piedras rozando y chocando contra sí mismas se produjo para convertirse inmediatamente en el nuevo foco de atención del joven Pines. Dipper giró la cabeza hacia la posición de la chimenea, para terminar así de confirmar que lo que Bill le había dicho en efecto era verdad. La chimenea se había movido de su sitio y ahora en su lugar, mostraba un abismo oscuro. Una especie de pasadizo secreto bastante escalofriante.

—Este debe ser el corredor...

Dipper se adelantó, manteniendo a raya y bajo control el cuerpo y los movimientos de Preston al momento de colocarlo por detrás de él. A continuación, el chico de la gorra blanca y azul tomó una pequeña lámpara de gas que encontró casualmente sobre uno de los variados estantes. Tras encenderla, se adentró hacia el interior de aquél pasillo rodeado de muros cubiertos de tierra suelta y muchas telarañas en la parte superior. A estas alturas, el plan parecía estar marchando a la perfección. Sin embargo, fue a partir de este punto, que Dipper no pudo dejar de percibir que algo terrible y que iba mucho más allá de su comprensión, estaba a punto de suceder. A su vez, la presencia desconocida de algo oculto en la oscuridad lo mantenía aterrorizado y al borde del colapso nervioso. Una sola presencia extraña. La presencia de algo desconocido haciéndoles compañía desde la penumbra. Algo siniestro y malvado que Dipper no podía detectar con sus cinco sentidos, ni tampoco con la ayuda de los poderes de Bill.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata recta por aquél corredor, ambos se toparon de frente con una puerta de acero con proporciones similares a las de un ascensor común y corriente que se puede encontrar dentro de algún supermercado o edificio de similares características. En ese momento, Dipper sabía que la hora de la verdad había llegado, así que utilizando las asombrosas habilidades temporales otorgadas por Bill; se apresuró a controlar una vez más las acciones de aquél hombre que en definitiva nunca ganaría un trofeo al padre del año. Dipper se llevó su mano al cuello como si estuviera a punto de arrancarse de un solo tajo un collar sobre su cuello. Caso contrario al de Preston, el cual terminó por hacer exactamente lo que Dipper quería que hiciera. De esta forma, Preston removió aquella llave que mantenía al ras de su cuello con un simple pedazo de cuerda. La llave en cuestión era bastante curiosa. Tenía una forma simétrica perfecta, con extraños símbolos sobre su superficie, elaborada con una especie de metal desconocido, así como con bordes triangulares y del mismo largo que tendría un habano.

Pocos segundos después, el muchacho de cabello castaño y alborotado localizó con la mirada un pequeño panel ubicado a la derecha de la puerta del ascensor. Con una ranura donde perfectamente cabría un objeto con semejantes características a las de la llave. Al momento de introducirla, el crujir de los engranes y las poleas que sujetaban el elevador no se hicieron esperar más. En contraparte, cuando el ensordecedor disturbio ocasionado por su accionar cesó, ambas puertas abrieron en perfecta sincronía para dejar ver en su interior un ascensor viejo y poco cuidado como ya se tenía previsto.

—Aquí vamos... —Suspiró, tomando la llave de la mano de Preston.

Ambos avanzaron con precaución y al estar dentro, Dipper pulsó el único botón que se encontraba sobre el panel de control. Enseguida, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y el elevador comenzó su descenso hacia las profundidades. El trecho entre ambos pisos fue bastante prolongado, tanto, que duró lo suficiente como para que Dipper tuviera el suficiente tiempo de analizar cada uno de los aspectos de la misión y en cómo debería de proceder a continuación. Además, una carga de emociones encontradas lo obligaron a realizarse varias veces las siguientes preguntas: "¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?" "¿Está bien entrometerme con los problemas personales de otra familia?" Dipper analizó estas preguntas detenidamente. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y dar marcha atrás.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, las puertas volvieron a rechinar, pero en esta ocasión, dejando ver una gigantesca cueva dentro de la cual, al fondo, se localizaba una colosal puerta de metal de color negro, con símbolos extraños dibujados sobre la misma. Dipper la observó de arriba a abajo y un frio muy denso recorrió su espalda.

—No puedo creer que algo como esto haya estado por debajo de la mansión de los Northwest todo este tiempo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué el papá de Pacifica se esmeró tanto en ocultar ese contrato sí Bill sabía dónde encontrarlo? No tiene sentido...

Dipper procedió a acercarse y al hacerlo, un mecanismo automatizado se activó de repente, dejando a la vista un panel circular iluminado con distintos tipos de rojo fluorescente, el cual salió desde una compuerta falsa colocada sobre el suelo, mientras que una voz femenina procedente de algún tipo de inteligencia artificial decía las siguientes palabras:

 _"Comenzando reconocimiento de ADN"_

Dipper respiró profundamente y condujo el cuerpo de Preston hacia el escáner, utilizando su mano derecha para colocarla sobre el panel de reconocimiento.

 _"Reconocimiento de ADN exitoso, comenzando reconocimiento de voz"_

Al no saber exactamente qué decir, Dipper utilizó las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente.

—Ehh... ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Preston Northwest...! ¿Cómo estás...?

 _"Reconocimiento de voz exitoso, comenzando reconocimiento final de retina"_

Dipper suspiro de alivio al comprobar que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Por último, el joven Pines acercó el rostro de Preston hacia el escáner, para que así el mecanismo pudiera comenzar con la prueba, la cual fue llevada a cabo con éxito cuando la inteligencia artificial dijo las palabras mágicas.

 _"Reconocimiento de retina exitoso. Bienvenido sea de nuevo, señor Preston"_

En ese momento, el lugar entero comenzó a tambalearse, como si un terremoto de baja categoría estuviera azotando el área. Entonces, la gigantesca puerta se abrió lentamente, como si fuera el acceso al interior de una nave espacial proveniente del mundo de _Star Wars_. Dipper no pudo dejar de percibir como un aura maligna intentaba colarse hacia el mundo real, provocándole un pavor especial que pocas veces en su vida había logrado sentir. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, el movimiento telúrico se detuvo al instante. Luego, Dipper contempló lo que había más allá de la puerta, la cual no era nada más que una habitación con paredes de metal casi completamente vacía. Muy parecida a una de esos cuartos aislados donde encierran a los enfermos mentales, pero con la diferencia de que en el centro de la misma, se hallaba un pequeño estante sobre el cual reposaba un libro de cubierta negra de dimensiones semejantes a las del diario número tres.

—¿Un libro...? Un momento... ¿Dónde está el contrato?

Dipper se aproximo hacia el objeto y al encontrarse a una distancia considerable corta, al chico no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que ponerle la mano encima. No obstante, esto se convertiría en una de las peores decisiones de toda su vida, ya que al hacer contacto directo, la mente de Dipper fue el escenario de varias de las imágenes más atroces que jamás haya visto en su corto periodo de existencia. Dentro de aquellas visiones, Dipper fue testigo de cómo todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls era consumido por un fuego infernal. El cielo se había partido en varias decenas de pedazos. La gravedad se había desvanecido. Una lluvia de brasas incandescentes descendía desde una inmensa nube de tormenta con millones de relámpagos cayendo a cada segundo. Seres extraños, humeantes y sin una forma definida emergían desde la nada, por medio de miles de vacíos temporales que se materializaban sobre grietas en la superficie de la tierra. Extraños seres que devoraban y convertían en ceniza a todos los seres vivos que se encontraban en su camino, desde animales hasta seres humanos.

Dipper comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y cayó de rodillas luego de presenciar la horrible magnitud de aquella masacre de proporciones bíblicas. Al final, Dipper alzó la mirada y frente a él se encontraban varias de las personas con las que más había interactuado para bien o para mal desde su llegada a Gravity Falls, las cuales yacían sobre el piso, sin aparentes señales de vida. Entre ellas se hallaban el tío Stan, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Robbie, Gideon, Pacifica, McGucket y otra persona a la cual no pudo identificar, debido a que se encontraba por debajo de un montón de rocas, pero que tenía la peculiaridad de poseer seis dedos en cada una de sus manos. Dipper estuvo a punto de caer en un abismo lleno de desesperación, pero fue poco el tiempo que tuvo para tratar de desahogarse, ya que en ese instante; cuatro sombras se materializaron en su retaguardia.

Cuatro sombras que poco o nada tenían que ver con esas extrañas criaturas que habían aparecido de la nada. Cuatro sombras imponentes, cuya risa enloquecida destrozaba la cordura y ponían en peligro la existencia de todo aquél que estuviera ante su atemorizante presencia. Cuatro sombras, cuyos mantos negros mantenían ocultos sus rostros. Entonces, justo cuando aquellos seres estiraron sus garras para atrapar a Dipper, este finalmente despertó por medio de un choque eléctrico provisto por su cerebro para así salir del trance.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue todo eso...? —Se preguntó, completamente aterrado, retirando su mano del libro. No obstante, aquella sensación de terror atascada en su pecho no se desvanecería pronto y mucho menos luego de notar como Preston Northwest se encontraba ahora despierto y postrado frente él con su conciencia de vuelta.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, niño? —Preguntó increíblemente furioso—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Ahora por tu culpa, todos vamos a morir...

Dipper y Preston no se movieron un solo milímetro. En cambio, ambos se mantuvieron firmes en sus posiciones, teniendo un duelo de miradas que parecía que iba a durar toda una eternidad. Mientras tanto, en otra parte muy lejos de ahí, una charla entre dos desconocidos estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¿Qué es esto...? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú...? —Preguntó el primer individuo, utilizando una voz grave—. ¿Por qué todo es tan, oscuro?

—Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. —Le respondió el segundo con una tonalidad más aguda y chillona.

—La capacidad del habla me fue arrebatada. ¿Cómo podemos mantener esta conversación?

—Estoy hablando contigo dentro de tu mente.

—¿Dentro de mi mente...? Debes ser alguien especial... Y yo que creía que era el único monstruo aquí...

—El término "Monstruo" es relativo en estos días. Cualquiera con un poder capaz de tener bajo su control a varios individuos en contra de su voluntad puede ser considerado un monstruo. El punto es que estoy buscando a alguien con tus habilidades y tus talentos. Verás, estoy conformando un pequeño grupo, un ejército sí así prefieres llamarlo.

—¿Un ejército? Entonces... ¿Una gran guerra se aproxima...? —Preguntó el primero.

—No precisamente, pero debemos estar preparados para su llegada. —Contestó el segundo.

—¿Su llegada? ¿La llegada de quién?

—No puedo revelarte más información por el momento. Sin embargo, necesito una respuesta tuya lo más pronto posible. La pregunta que me ha traído aquí esta noche es: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a ofrecer a cambio de obtener tu venganza?

—¿Venganza?

—¡Así es, venganza! Digamos... Contra una persona en específico. Un estúpido niño de doce años con una igualmente estúpida gorra blanca y azul, cabello castaño y una cara de idiota.

—Dipper Pines...

—Veo que lo recuerdas.

—¿Recordarlo? Él, su entrometida hermana y sus amigos se burlaron de mí. Haría lo que fuera por hacerles pagar lo que me hicieron.

—Entonces he venido al lugar indicado. ¿Aceptas mi oferta? ¿Te unirás a mí?

—¿Cómo diste conmigo...?

—Yo sé muchas cosas. Soy un ser eterno que ha existido desde hace miles de millones de años.

—Sabía que no eras alguien ordinario. Me agradas.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—Por supuesto... Siempre y cuando me prometas que ese grupo de entrometidos pagará por todo lo que me hicieron.

—¡Es una promesa! —Declaró el segundo—. Ahora procederé a sacarte de esa prisión.

—De acuerdo... Pero antes dime... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bill Cipher... ¿Y cómo debería de llamarte? Sé que has tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de todos estos años.

—Puedes llamarme simplemente... Cambia-formas.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Bill tendrá aliados y no cualquier tipo de aliados. Además cabe preguntar... ¿Por qué Preston está tan asustado con respecto a ese libro? ¿Qué contendrá? ¿Y quienes habrán sido esas cuatro figuras que Dipper encontró en su mente cuando tocó el libro? En otras noticias... Dipper encontró el diario de Pacifica. ¡OMG! (Sí, es el mismo que aparece en mi otro fic) Y descubrió que está enamorada de él. ¡Qué locura! Imaginen si eso les sucediera a ustedes. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si se encontraran algo por el estilo?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana. La siguiente entrega está fechada para el **12 de noviembre** y aprovecho para decir que a este fic solamente le quedan 2 capítulos más por estrenarse en lo que resta de este año. Les recuerdo que en el mes de Diciembre no actualizaré ninguno de mis fics. Aún estoy decidiendo la fecha de publicación del primer capítulo del 2016. Puede ser a mitad de Enero o de Febrero. Primero tengo que saber que tan ocupado estaré en esos meses. Ya les estaré avisando con anticipación.

Ahora, este será el nombre del próximo capítulo. Espero que se animen a tratar de descifrarlo. No necesito decirles el nombre de la codificación debido a que es bastante obvia. El título es:

 **5-12 4-5-19-16-5-18-20-1-18 4-5 12-1 2-5-19-20-9-1**

Bueno, ahora si pasemos al análisis del capítulo 18 de la segunda temporada.

 **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!**

 **(Si no han visto el capítulo 18 de la segunda temporada y quieren evitar el spoiler, sáltense hasta la marca: Fin del Spoiler)**

Comenzaré diciendo que aún no sé cómo es que Alex consigue burlar todos los filtros de censura de Disney. Sin duda Mickey Mouse le ha de tener un cariño muy especial. Este ha sido sin duda el capítulo más extraño y atrevido de todos. Vimos tantas muertes que hasta perdí la cuenta. Tal vez es por eso que se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos y el motivo por el cual cada vez le tengo más respeto y admiración a Alex. La animación fue excelente como siempre y la trama mucho más rara de lo que esperaba. Empezando por ese nuevo opening, el cual me dejó con la boca abierta. No sé ustedes, pero creo que ya era hora de ver un nuevo opening por más que me encante el original. Luego, casi muero de la risa con esas burbujas de la rareza que convirtieron a Dipper y a Wendy en pájaros, embutidos, seres humanos reales y una genial versión de ellos en puro estilo de anime de antaño. ¡Simplemente brillante!

Pero hablando de muertes, no sé si casi todos los habitantes del pueblo están muertos o si están atrapados en algún calabozo en el castillo de Bill, pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que por lo menos el bebe del tiempo está muerto. Sí, bien muerto. Debo admitir que esta es una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaron de este capítulo. Nunca imaginé que muriera sin oponer resistencia alguna. Yo sinceramente esperaba una batalla épica contra Bill. Una de dos, o El bebe del tiempo era más débil de lo que pensaba, o simplemente Bill se volvió mucho más poderoso de lo que imaginábamos. Otro que tampoco opuso resistencia fue Ford. No entiendo cómo conociendo a Bill y siendo uno de los hombres más brillantes sobre la tierra se dejó engañar por una broma de ese tipo. A propósito... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué Bill se tuvo que proteger del golpe de Dipper? ¿No les parece extraño? Si se supone que nada puede dañarlo es ilógico que se trate de proteger contra el golpe de un niño como Dipper. A menos que eso compruebe una de las teorías que han estado circulando por Tumblr. Tal vez los únicos en la rueda de Bill sean los únicos que si pueden dañarlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o que el ojo de Bill sea su única debilidad. En fin, esto lo sabremos pronto en el los próximos capítulos.

Los diarios ya no existen. Esto no es de sorprenderse, al menos no para mí. Pueden ser de gran ayuda pero cuando los pasas al cambo de batalla son poco útiles. Además no hay por qué alarmarse. Si lo recuerdan, Stan los copió al principio de la temporada. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Stan? Me duele que alguien como él tenga tan poca importancia en esto. Aunque lo más seguro es que cobré más relevancia hacia el final de la serie. Ahora que recuerdo aún no vemos sus ojos en las tarjetas que hay al final de los episodios. Eso me da muy mala espina. Pero continuando con el resto de las personas; la que sin dudas se robó el espectáculo fue la todopoderosa Wendy. ¡WOW! Ella es lo más parecido en una caricatura a ser Furiosa de Mad Max, Sarah Connor de Terminator y la teniente Ellen Ripley de Alien, todas en una. Ella es valiente, fuerte y decidida. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella. Bueno, pero en hombre. LOL. Me gustaría escribir un fic sobre ella y sobre como era su vida antes y después de conocer a los gemelos. No sé... Algo parecido a lo que hice con el diario de Pacifica.

Para finalizar, no podemos dejar de mencionar a nuestra querida Pacifica. ¡Finalmente tuvo una palabra como dialogo en ocho capítulos! ¡Yeah! Me pregunto como la estará pasando durante el Weirdmaggedon. ¿En dónde estará? ¿Habrá sido capturada por Bill junto con el resto del pueblo o permanece oculta y tratando de sobrevivir? Pobrecita, esperemos que no le suceda nada y vuelva a salvo a los brazos de su amado Pino. (Al menos en nuestra imaginación). Y hablando de los Northwest... ¡HOLY SH...! ¿Vieron lo que le sucedió a Preston? ¡Dios mío! Creo que él fue el que se llevó la peor parte de todos. Hasta me compadecí de él. Creo que ni él se merecía un destino tan horrible. (Bueno, la verdad es que si)

En conclusión fue un grandioso capítulo y con ansias de ver el próximo. No hice más énfasis en el cambio de Gideon. Creo que era bastante obvio que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Aunque todo sucedió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de saborearlo.

 **¡FIN DEL SPOILER!**

Para finalizar responderé esta pregunta que me han hecho mucho en los comentarios y que resolveré aquí mismo para que todos puedan verla.

 **¿Ford aparecerá en "La Novia de Dipper" o en "El Juguetero Siniestro"?**

R= No, estos fics los comencé a escribir antes del capítulo dónde Ford sale del portal. Por lo tanto no lo tenía contemplado. Solo será hasta la secuela de La Novia de Dipper que se encontrará entre los personajes principales.

Bien, eso es todo por mi parte. Recuerden que el capítulo 12 lo subiré el 12 de noviembre a las 12 del día hora de México. (Vaya coincidencia)

Una vez más espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero me puedan dejar su opinión al respecto. Gracias por seguir el fic hasta este punto y también por dejarme sus comentarios. ¡Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche! ¡Chao!


	13. El Despertar de la Bestia

¡Hola!

Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen la nueva actualización. Les recuerdo que este será el penúltimo capítulo de este año, ya que como lo había dicho antes en el mes de diciembre no actualizaré ninguno de mis fics. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana. Todavía recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir este fic. Mi plan era escribir 6 capítulos súper cortos llenos de humor y romance. Este fic iba a ser de hecho una comedia romántica. Pero mi lado sádico casi siempre se sobrepone y por lo tanto este fic se ha convertido en lo que es ahora. No se desesperen, ya que las partes verdaderamente románticas aún no ocurren, pero les aseguro que les van a encantar. Sé lo que les digo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 12: "El Despertar de la Bestia"**

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, niño? —Preston Northwest preguntó increíblemente furioso—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Ahora por tu culpa, todos vamos a morir...

—No... No se acerque más... —Dijo Dipper, al notar como Preston comenzaba a caminar hacia su dirección.

—Niño, te lo advierto, aléjate de ese libro. —Volvió a decir.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Escucha, no sabes con que estas tratando. Aléjate y entrégame ese libro inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué debería de escuchar sus palabras? —Dipper comenzó a gritar—. ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?

—No tienes porque confiar en mí, muchacho. —Mantuvo su distancia—. Lo único que te pido es que te apartes de ese libro ahora mismo. No tienes la menor idea de lo que es capaz de hacer esa cosa si no se encuentra en las manos de un Northwest.

—¿Lo dice enserio? Creo que cualquier cosa estaría mejor en las manos de otra persona distinta que no fuera un Northwest. Incluso este libro. Además... ¿Qué hay de Pacifica? Yo tampoco sabía de lo que usted era capaz de hacer hasta este día. Creí que usted era solo un mal padre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es más que eso. Usted es un horrible padre. —Lo señaló con el dedo—. ¿Acaso cree que no estoy al tanto de los abusos que comete en contra de su propia hija?

—Mira niño, no pretendo comenzar una plática más acerca de moralidades y ese tipo de tonterías. Esto ya no es acerca el bienestar familiar. Esto tiene que ver con el bienestar de todos los seres vivos de este planeta. Sé que no estás solo en esto. También se que no te topaste con este lugar por accidente. ¿Quién te envía? ¿Para quién trabajas?

—No tengo por qué decirle nada.

—Veo que no me dejas opción.

Dipper y Preston se dirigieron miradas llenas de odio, pero fue Preston el que al final dio el primer paso. Como si fuera un león a punto de arremeter contra su presa, el dirigente de la familia Northwest intentó alcanzar con sus brazos levantados a Dipper para así someterlo por la fuerza. Sin embargo, Dipper permaneció en su lugar y luego de mostrarle una fría sonrisa, el joven se desvaneció en el aire ante los ojos de Preston como consecuencia de haber cambiado de espacio temporal. Mientras tanto, para Dipper el tiempo se había detenido. Por lo tanto, pudo observar a su atacante a unos pocos milímetros tan inmóvil y tieso como una figura tallada en un bloque de mármol a punto de efectuar el ataque.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca. —Dijo Dipper, secándose el sudor de su frente—. Ahora debo darme prisa y salir de aquí antes de que el efecto del cambio entre realidades se termine. Aunque... No sé porque... Pero... tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto... ¿Qué habrán sido todas esas visiones en mi cabeza? Como sea... No tengo tiempo que perder. No encontré nada más aquí con excepción de este libro tan extraño. —Tomó el libro con las dos manos—. Me pregunto sí este será el contrato del que Bill tanto quería.

Dipper salió del complejo tan rápido como pudo utilizando el mismo ascensor que había usado para llegar hasta ese lugar en primer lugar. Luego, mientras recorría a toda velocidad el pasillo secreto que lo conduciría nuevamente hacia el interior de la mansión, contactó una vez más a aquél ente dimensional con la ayuda del pensamiento.

—Bill, Bill, Bill... Responde, soy yo.

—¡Qué sorpresa, pino! ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

—Tengo el paquete. O eso creo... Es un libro de cubierta negra.

—¡Perfecto! —Bill exclamó sin ocultar su emoción—. El contrato se encuentra oculto dentro del libro. Ahora, te indicaré cual será nuestro punto de encuentro. Sal de la mansión por la puerta principal y baja la pendiente utilizando el sendero que usaste para subir. Justo antes de llegar hasta la parte inferior te toparás con una desviación. Es un camino cubierto de tierra que no se encuentra pavimentado. Síguelo recto y te llevará hasta una entrada secreta bajo la colina.

—¿Una entrada secreta bajo la colina?

—Una vez que llegues utiliza la llave de Preston para entrar. Espero que la hayas conservado.

—La tengo.

—¡Maravilloso! Date prisa que los efectos de mis poderes están a punto de terminarse. Te veré en la cueva.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación cuando Dipper se hallaba saliendo del túnel para llegar nuevamente hacia la habitación de los trofeos de caza de Preston. Entonces, al no disminuir su velocidad al momento de dar una vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, Dipper cayó al suelo soltando el libro, el cual terminó por abrirse por en medio.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó tras ponerse de pie casi inmediatamente—. Eso me dolió... ¿Dónde está el libro?

Dipper miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar el libro desesperadamente. Luego de repasar el lugar rápidamente con la mirada, el muchacho halló el consecuente objeto muy cerca de la puerta, pero al levantarlo y mirar su interior, Dipper se percató de que todas las páginas del libro se encontraban completamente en blanco. Después, comenzó a ojearlo con curiosidad, pero el resultado era el mismo, en ninguna de sus páginas había un solo rastro de algún tipo de texto escrito.

—¿Qué significa esto...? —Se preguntó en múltiples ocasiones mientras lo ojeaba—. ¿Por qué el papá de Pacifica estaba tan aterrado por un libro vacío? No lo entiendo... —Continuó pasando página por página, hasta que en medio de dos de ellas, logró encontrar un diminuto pergamino enrollado—. Este debe ser el contrato... Me pregunto qué fue lo que el papá de Pacifica le ofreció a Bill a cambio de todo esto... No creo que le moleste si doy un vistazo.

Dipper tomó el pergamino mientras guardaba el libro en el interior de su chaleco. Entonces, comenzó a desenrollar aquella desgastada y antigua hoja de papel poco a poco. Sin embargo, cuando Dipper logró extenderla en su totalidad para comenzar a leer el texto; el entorno gris que lo rodeaba se desvaneció de repente.

—¡Oh no! Los poderes de Bill... Se han ido... Tengo que apresurarme...

Dipper salió corriendo de la mansión y al llegar al vestíbulo principal, utilizó la palanca cerca de la puerta para abrir los portones exteriores. A continuación, el joven corrió lo más fuerte que sus flacas piernas podían soportar. Afuera, la lluvia se había intensificado todavía más. Ahora, aquél torrencial era acompañado de una tormenta eléctrica realmente escabrosa. Dipper atravesó los portones y recorrió el sendero sin detenerse o si quiera mirar hacia atrás. De alguna manera, sentía que la respiración de Preston se encontraba muy cerca de él. Luego de haber recorrido el descenso, Dipper encontró la desviación que Bill le había mencionado. Acto seguido, se adentró en ella, hallando un camino cubierto de lodo y humedad. No obstante, al final del sendero, Dipper se topó de frente con una puerta metálica sobre la base de la montaña, la cual se encontraba cubierta por algunos cuantos arbustos.

—Creo... Creo que es esta... —Dijo, contemplando la puerta, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Tras haber recobrado su propia respiración, Dipper localizó con sus ojos un panel similar al que había a un lado del ascensor. Entonces, se acercó y extrajo la llave del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos para introducirla dentro de la ranura. Al final, las puertas se abrieron por medio de un mecanismo automático, así como una serie de luces que iluminaban un camino de piedra sobre la gruta hacia otra puerta más. Todo iba marchando a la perfección, de no ser por ese sentimiento horrible de muerte que Dipper sintió al atravesar la primera puerta. Una sensación muy parecida a la que tuvo cuando tocó por primera vez aquél libro de tapa negra y dura.

—¿Qué es esto...? ¿Qué es esta sensación...? No... Ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás... —Decía mientras recorría el nuevo camino hacia la puerta más alejada, guardando nuevamente la llave en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos—. Muy pronto, Pacifica... Te prometo que todo terminará dentro de muy poco... Jamás volverás a sufrir de los abusos de tus padres... No dejaré que nada te ocurra mientras pueda hacer algo al respecto...

—Eso puede arreglarse. —Dijo una voz detrás de él.

En ese momento, Dipper se encontraba ya frente a la entrada que lo conduciría hacia lo desconocido. Sin embargo, al girar la cabeza hacia atrás, descubrió la figura de un hombre cuya sombra era lo suficientemente grande para intimidar a un chico de la edad de Dipper. Pero sí algo era seguro, era que Dipper no era como el resto de los demás chicos de su edad.

—¡Detente ahí muchacho, aléjate de esa puerta y regrésame ese libro inmediatamente! —Preston gritó a espaldas de Dipper.

Hubo unos pocos segundos llenos de silencio donde Dipper y Preston tuvieron un tercer duelo de miradas. Al final, fue Dipper el primero en destruir el incomodo ambiente repleto de tensión.

—Sé lo preguntaré una vez más, señor... —Dipper le sostuvo la mirada sin sentir ninguna clase de temor—. ¿Por qué debería obedecer a un hombre cuyos intereses financieros son más importantes que el bienestar de su propia hija?

—Escúchame bien, jovencito. —Se acercó unos cuantos pasos, mostrándose nervioso—. Esto va mucho más allá de intereses financieros y el bienestar de Pacifica... Estás lidiando con fuerzas que un simple niño de tu edad jamás podrá comprender. Retrocede en este instante y apártate de esa puerta. Comprende mis palabras.

—Lo único que necesito comprender es que alguien debe ponerle fin a sus actos ruines y despiadados. ¿Cómo supo que me encontraba en este lugar?

—He vivido casi toda mi vida en la cima de esta colina. Conozco todos sus secretos, sus atajos y pasadizos. —Se llevó las manos hacia atrás—. Pero veo que eso no impide que un mocoso como tú se entrometa con asuntos que no le conciernen. Voy a confesarte algo, hijo. Nunca, nadie en todos estos años me había fastidiado tanto como tú lo has hecho hasta ahora. Ni siquiera eres alguien originario de este pueblo. Por lo tanto, te recomiendo mantener tus narices alejadas de asuntos que no te incumben.

—No lo haré. Por el bienestar de Pacifica nunca lo haré.

—¿Tanto te importa mi hija, muchacho? —Preguntó, alivianando el tono de su voz—. Dime... ¿Tienes algún interés romántico en ella?

—No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta. —Respondió fríamente.

—Bueno, eso no tiene importancia... Y aunque lo tuvieras, déjame decirte que ni en tus sueños tendrías la oportunidad de conquistar a una chica como Pacifica. Pacifica y tú son de mundos diferentes. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Ella ni siquiera tendría porque dirigirte la palabra. Alguien de tu clase jamás debió de haber cruzado las puertas de nuestro hogar el primer lugar.

—Bien, pues parece que todo eso terminará en cuanto abra esta puerta. Todas sus mentiras, engaños y trampas que ha malogrado para conseguir el poder que tiene ahora quedarán reducidas a nada. William...

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste cuál era mi verdadero...? —Preston se sorprendió enormemente tras volver a escuchar su segundo nombre después de muchos años de no haberlo hecho—. De acuerdo... Olvídalo... Escúchame hijo, tú piensas que haces lo correcto, pero sí abres esa puerta... Este planeta, no, mejor dicho, todo el universo podría colapsar en menos de lo que crees. No tienes idea de la clase de maldad, ni mucho menos de la clase de poder tan terrible que se mantiene oculto detrás de esas puertas. Mantente alejado si no quieres que todos acabemos muertos.

—Si lo que dice es cierto... Entonces dígame... ¿Por qué es tan importante ese libro? ¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de estas puertas? ¿Qué oculta en su interior? —Comenzó a alterarse.

—Nada que un niño entrometido como tú deba saber. —Se sostuvo—. Esta es la última vez que pienso decirlo... —Le advirtió, para a continuación extraer una pistola de nueve milímetros que había mantenido oculta detrás de su espalda—. Aléjate de esa puerta y devuélveme ese libro, o me veré obligado a presionar el gatillo.

—¿Piensa matarme? No cree que asesinar a un niño como yo llamaría mucho la atención de los medios.

—Tú no sabes nada... Yo controlo a los medios. Puedo asesinar a la persona que a mí me plazca en este pueblo miserable y no recibir ninguna clase de sanción por ello. Lo único de lo que tengo que hacerme cargo es de realizar un par de llamadas y todo quedará arreglado. Además, soy intocable por la policía. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero todo este pueblo me pertenece. Sí no fuera por mí, tu tío jamás hubiera podido construir esa cabaña tan fea. Y hablando de tu tío... ¿De verdad quisieras poner en peligro su vida? ¿Y qué me dices de tu hermana? Tal vez todos podrían compartir una sola fosa en el cementerio.

Dipper se sintió contra la pared, cuando Preston mencionó a su familia más cercana. No obstante ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que Dipper decidió permanecer en su lugar. Preston notó como la severidad de sus palabras no habían sido suficientes para doblegar el alma y el espíritu de Dipper. Así que en un acto desenfrenado, el hombre accionó el arma disparando contra el joven Pines. Dipper trató de cubrirse con sus brazos como medio de un reflejo de su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, ni Preston, ni Dipper dieron crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. De la nada, la bala se había detenido en el aire, como sí hubiera un campo de fuerza alrededor de Dipper. Pronto, Preston volvió a disparar hasta vaciar el cartucho, pero con el mismo resultado. Todas y cada una de las balas se habían detenido en el aire a pocos milímetros de la cara del joven Pines, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De repente, una voz proveniente de una risa endemoniada comenzó a escucharse y a hacer eco dentro de la misma caverna. Por su lado, Preston reaccionó de inmediato cuando su sangre se congeló instantáneamente al adivinar quién era el propietario de semejante gesto.

—No... No es posible... No puede ser... Yo conozco esa risa...

Luego, tras decir estas palabras, el espacio comenzó a distorsionarse y a perder su tonalidad, fundiéndose con una realidad llena de tonos grises. Fue en ese momento que aquél ente dimensional de tres lados volvió a hacer acto de aparición por medio de una intensa luz que dejó cegados a los dos presentes por un par de segundos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Creo que las cosas se están tornando un poco violentas por aquí. ¡Pero miren a quién me acabo de encontrar! Nada más y nada menos que a mi viejo amigo, Preston Northwest. ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Me doy cuenta de que no del todo bien. Te has convertido en una persona de corazón frío. ¿Matar a un niño? Eso ya es extralimitarse. Me disculpo por la intromisión, pero no podía dejar que asesinaras a mi colega.

—Bill Cipher... —Dijo Preston—. Jamás pensé que volvería a verte de nuevo. ¿Así que tú fuiste el responsable de haber manipulado la mente de este niño?

—¿Manipulado? —Dipper preguntó entre dientes.

—¡Vamos...! ¿Realmente creíste que me iría a otra dimensión sin decirte adiós o sin cobrar mi parte del trato?

—¿Entonces a eso viniste? ¿Viniste a obtener tu parte del trato?

—Espero que tengas todo preparado tal y como lo acordamos. Y con ello me refiero a ese insignificante trasplante de cornea.

—Nunca creí que este día llegaría... —Suspiró—. Todo está listo tal y como lo acordamos, Bill... Supongo que no tengo elección... —Dijo Preston, mostrándose resignado, bajando el arma y la cabeza—. El trasplante fue realizado exitosamente.

—¿Trasplante? —Dipper preguntó en silencio—. ¿Qué trasplante?

—¡Excelente! Todo está listo para que mi gran plan se ponga en marcha.

—¡Espera, Bill! —Dipper alcanzó a decir—. ¿De qué plan estás hablando? Tú nunca mencionaste nada acerca de un plan.

—¡Vaya que eres ingenuo, niño! ¿Enserio pensaste que todo lo que hice fue solamente por ayudarte a recuperar a tu amada? Tan torpe como siempre.

—Me engañaste nuevamente. —Dipper apretó los puños y frunció el ceño—. Te voy a...

Dipper quiso arremeter contra aquél ser supremo de energía pura. Sin embargo, lo único que Bill tuvo que hacer fue chasquear los dedos para que Dipper se quedara petrificado, sin la posibilidad de mover ninguna de sus articulaciones.

—¡Quieto ahí, niño! Bien, ahora que la primera parte del espectáculo ha llegado a su clímax podré comenzar a preparar el segundo acto. —Por medio de su magia cósmica, Bill chasqueó los dedos una segunda vez, lo que ocasionó que ese libro de cubierta negra que Dipper había mantenido guardado dentro de su chaleco abandonara su escondite y comenzara a flotar en el aire para así posarse frente a Bill. —¡Por fin...! ¡Por fin...! No puedo creer que por fin se encuentre entre mis manos... —Recalcó increíblemente emocionado—. Finalmente tengo en mi posesión El Libro Negro de Hein. Uno de los objetos más peligrosos, codiciados y poderosos de todo el universo. ¡Cielos! Por poco y lo olvido. Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de ambos. Siempre les estaré eternamente agradecido. Los tendré muy presente en mi mente cuando aniquile a todos los habitantes de este planeta.

—¡Aguarda un minuto! —Preston lo interceptó—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Lo que escuchaste. No puedo dejar que nadie se interponga entre mis objetivos y yo.

—¡Teníamos un acuerdo! —Preston alzó la voz—. Además... ¿Por qué necesitas ese libro? Ni siquiera tú sabes de lo que es capaz esa cosa sí no se utiliza responsablemente.

Bill ignoró por completo las últimas palabras de Preston y con la ayuda de sus vastos poderes, consiguió abrir el libro por la mitad y extraer el mismo rollo envuelto que Dipper no pudo terminar de leer en su momento. Acto seguido, Bill procedió a desenrollarlo y después de colocarse un monóculo sobre su único ojo que hizo aparecer previamente; se dispuso a examinarlo con extrema cautela. De arriba hacia abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

—Nuestro trato estipula, que a cambio de ayudarme a ejecutar mi plan maestro yo te convertiría en el prometido de tu ahora querida esposa, así como en uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de todo el mundo. Nunca dije nada acerca de mantener a salvo tu integridad ni nada por el estilo.

—Tu plan maestro fue apoderarte de ese libro en primer lugar... Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido... Ahora entiendo porque necesitabas de ese trasplante... No puedo creer que haya caído en tu juego de una manera tan tonta.

—He aquí una prueba más de que esa emoción llamada amor es uno de los más grandes canceres de los que puede padecer su especie. Mientras ustedes tengan en su corazón a una persona por la cual deban luchar, la humanidad jamás alcanzará la grandeza. —Dijo, colocando su mano derecha sobre la cubierta del libro.

En ese momento, un gran destello luminoso comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Bill hasta cubrirlo por completo, mientras se sumergía en una maniática risa sin control. Dipper y Preston miraron aterrorizados cada segundo del suceso sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Al final, aquél resplandor se desvaneció de repente junto con aquél espacio gris que conformaba esa otra dimensión. Todo había recobrado su color original. Dipper recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue frotarse los ojos para enfocarlos nuevamente sobre aquél ser de otra dimensión. Entonces, se percató de como Bill ahora poseía bordes y trazos definidos sobre su cuerpo. Era una visión espeluznante, pero al final, el joven Pines pudo comprenderlo todo. Bill ahora poseía un cuerpo físico dentro del mundo real.

—No puede ser... —Dipper dijo por medio de un suspiro.

—Su poder es sorprendente, ¿No lo creen...? —Bill realizó una pregunta al aire sin esperar una respuesta en concreto—. Y esta es tan solo una pequeña muestra de lo que el Libro Negro de Hein es capaz de hacer. —Comenzó a reír de manera pausada—. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin he podido salir de esa maldita prisión dentro de la cual había permanecido atrapado por trillones de años! ¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre! ¡Finalmente soy libre! ¿Pero qué les parece sí vamos a otro lugar más acogedor para charlar? Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que es mejor estar apartados de aquí por el momento.

Bill chasqueó sus dedos una vez más y de manera instantánea, el panorama había vuelto a cambiar. La cueva desapareció, siendo sustituida por los interiores de la estancia principal de la mansión Northwest. Para finalizar, Bill encendió la chimenea principal ubicada por debajo del cuadro de la familia utilizando otro chasquido más.

—Mucho mejor... —Bill recorrió el lugar con total libertad—. Ahora... ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con la fiesta? Preston... ¿Me harías el honor?

Preston apretó los puños con coraje. Sin embargo, él sabía que poco o nada podía hacer.

—Bill... ¿No podemos llegar a otro acuerdo?

—Debiste de haber pensado mejor en las consecuencias cuando te atreviste a hacer esa clase de tratos conmigo. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi viejo amigo. Sí no pretendes hacerlo tú... Entonces con mucho gusto lo haré yo. —Dijo, realizando un movimiento con su mano derecha. Acto seguido, algo se materializó en el centro del recinto. Era una cama bastante espaciosa sobre la cual Pacifica reposaba y dormía luego de haber llorado por varias horas.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurre...? —Pacifica se preguntó confundida y asustada luego de despertar sobresaltada—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Papá? ¿Dipper? ¿Y qué rayos es esa cosa en forma de triángulo? —La joven rubia realizó varias preguntas al azar al no entender nada.

—¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí, pequeña? ¿No me extrañaste? —Bill la examinó de arriba hacia abajo—. Ya veo... Ahora que lo recuerdo fue gracias a esos entrometidos de la sociedad del ojo cegado que no logras recordar nada... Pero eso no es importante. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¡Vaya que has crecido, mi querida Annie!

—¿Annie? —Pacifica trató de cubrirse con sus sabanas a causa del miedo—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Mi nombre es Pacifica!

—¡Pacifica! —Dipper la llamó, preocupado—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que ha hecho...? —Dirigió sus últimas palabras hacia Preston.

—Lo lamento mucho, hija mía... —Dijo el dirigente de la familia, agachando la cabeza y sumiéndose en la desgracia—. Pero ahora debes cumplir con tu destino...

—¿Papá...? ¿Qué estás diciendo...? —Preguntó, increíblemente asustada, realizando un esfuerzo titánico por querer bajarse de su cama y salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible—. ¿Qué está pasando...?

—No te preocupes pequeña Annie... —Bill se acercó a la joven, dejándola paralizada del miedo—. Todo terminará muy pronto.

Enseguida, Bill se abalanzó sobre Pacifica, convirtiéndose en un as de energía pura para introducirse dentro del cuerpo de la indefensa chica por medio de los orificios de su boca y de sus dos ojos, mientras lanzaba un apabullante grito al aire.

—¡DIPPER AYÚDAME...!

—¡BILL DETENTE! —Dipper gritó lleno de rabia, al mirar la desgarradora escena frente a sus ojos—. ¡PACIFICA...! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE OFRECIÓ A BILL A CAMBIO DE OBTENER TODAS SUS RIQUEZAS? ¡DÍGAMELO AHORA! —Se enfocó únicamente en Preston, al cual forcejeó por medio de sus ropas de dormir, para que le lograra dar una explicación al respecto. Sin embargo, el intento por hacerlo hablar fue totalmente inútil.

Preston permaneció en un silencio absoluto, con una expresión de horror muy bien dibujada sobre su rostro, mientras observaba arrepentido a su propia hija siendo irremediablemente poseída por el mismísimo demonio. Pasados unos segundos, el cuerpo de Pacifica cesó sus gritos, para transformarlos en una serie de risas desconcertantes. Dipper y Preston centraron su atención en la rubia, pero tan solo para descubrir, consternados, como sus ojos ahora reflejaban un destello de color amarillo, así como un par de pupilas alargadas y negras dentro de ellos.

—Una antigua profecía dictamina que solo los ojos de un Northwest pueden trascender más allá del tiempo sin importar el plano existencial dónde se encuentren. Eso significa que el destino del universo se encuentra ahora en mis manos... ¡Así que sean todos bienvenidos a un universo donde la locura y el horror reinarán por toda la eternidad! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al retorcido y loco universo de Bill Cipher!

 **Continuará...**

Pobre Pacifica, por si el simple hecho de haber sido masacrada por su padre no fuera suficiente, ahora también fue poseída por un ser de otra dimensión. Destaco que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero para las personas que ya tengan rato leyéndome esto está demás. Aunque lo que realmente intriga es el hecho de que Bill haya llamado a Pacifica por otro nombre. ¡OMG! Muero por mostrarles lo que pasará después, pero tengo que apegarme a mis lineamientos y esperar a que llegue la fecha de la próxima actualización, la cual les aviso que será el próximo **26 de Noviembre**. Aquí está su nombre para que lo descifren:

 **21-14 8-15-18-18-9-2-12-5 19-5-3-18-5-20-15**

Espero que les haya gustado y si lo desean pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión. Disculpen si de repente encontraron algún error ortográfico. Word es traicionero, aunque tal vez deba cambiar mi versión pirata del 2007.

Bueno, mientras llega el día de subir próximo capítulo me perderé dentro del juego de Gravity Falls que acabo de comprar. Si tienen un Nintendo 3DS pueden probarlo también, se llama **Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets.** Salió hace pocas semanas, se los recomiendo si realmente son fans de la serie. Además, les comento que en el juego hay una escena bastante comprometedora entre Dipper y Pacifica. Recuerden también ver la segunda parte del Weirdmaggedon. Y hablando de Weirdmaggedon... Si Paz no vuelve a tener relevancia entonces tal vez comience a planear la secuela del diario de Pacifica. Ya que puedo narrar la manera en la que sobrevivió a esos 3 días en el fin del mundo. Pero por lo pronto dejemos que la historia fluya por sí sola.

¡Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche! ¡Chao!

PD. Hola Briana, tu fic es interesante, aunque ten especial cuidado con los acentos y otros signos de puntuación, así como señalar los diálogos con un guión. He visto como algunos lectores llegan a perder la cabeza por cosas así. Pero lo que realmente te recomiendo crear un perfil en Fanfiction para que empieces a subir tus fics y conocer la opinión de más personas. Es mucho más cómodo que enviar tus historias por reviews o mensajes privados. Saludos y espero que te encuentres bien. ¡Continúa escribiendo!


	14. (Nota del Autor 2)

Hola, yo de nuevo solo para hacer un comentario rápido acerca de una cosita que me tiene bastante consternado.

Vayamos por partes. Es increíble que tanto en este fic, como en el argumento principal de la serie se haya abordado el tema del fin del mundo casi de manera simultánea. He de confesarles que antes de escribir una historia siempre procuro tener lista la historia completa con su final incluido. Y esta no es la excepción.

Me he dado cuenta de que tanto Alex, como sus escritores tienen una mente realmente retorcida a la hora de crear una versión extraña del fin del mundo. Es tan retorcida, que jamás creí ver algo como esto en mi vida. Su visión del fin del mundo es realmente brillante. Tanto, que con cada capítulo nuevo me dejan al borde del infarto. Sin embargo, aunque yo no tenga una mente tan retorcida como la de ellos; conforme van avanzado los capítulos de ambas obras, me he dado cuenta de que tanto la serie como mi fic han llegado a tener algunas similitudes a la hora de plasmar el dichoso fin del mundo o Weirdmageddon. Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de alterar un poco la trama de los capítulos que están por venir, ya que no quiero que esto se convierta en una copia barata del Weirdmageddon.

En el Weirdmageddon original, Bill es más como un adolescente rebelde sin control. Es por eso que en mi fic plasmaré las cosas de un modo un tanto diferente. Cabe señalar que no me gusta jugar con la personalidad de los personajes, pero todos sabemos que Bill es un embustero que lo único que quiere es divertirse. Esa es la idea original. No obstante, voy a tener que jugar un poco con esto y llevar las cosas hacia otro camino por más que me duela. En este fic, Bill tomará una actitud mucho más seria de acuerdo a sus intereses y acciones. La trama será mucho más oscura de lo que tenía planeado, quebrantaré sus espíritus, sus corazones y se los advierto; habrá muchísimas más muertes de las que tenía consideradas en un principio. Lo que quiero es alejarme de la idea original para no establecer las mismas ideas que han planteado Alex y su maravilloso equipo de guionistas.

Además, recordemos que el punto fuerte de este fic es una historia de amor compuesta entre Dipper y Pacifica. Es por ello que me enfocaré todavía más hacia como avanza su relación durante los hechos más trágicos que están por ocurrir.

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte por el momento. Me reconforta haber sacado todo esto de mi pecho. Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten de los próximos capítulos que estaré subiendo en un futuro. Gracias por seguir este fic y espero mantenerlas enganchadas o enganchados hasta el final.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus votos; depende de dónde estén leyendo esto, si en Fanfiction o en Wattpad.

Les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche. ¡Chao!


	15. ¡Gracias Alex!

Hola, decidí escribir este pequeño pensamiento, ya que no conozco muchas personas para hablar acerca del tema y la verdad es que me siento mucho más cómodo hablándoles a ustedes.

Bien chicas y chicos, supongo que ya muchos se habrán enterado de la noticia, pero para los que no, aquí va. Todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría en algún punto, pero al menos yo no creía que sería tan pronto. Hoy, siendo 20 de Noviembre del 2015 Alex Hirsch ha confirmado en su cuenta de Twitter que Gravity Falls terminara con la segunda temporada.

Y por el mensaje que dio, ni él ni sus escritores tienen pensada una tercera temporada, ni tampoco una película para terminar con la serie. El arco del Weirdmageddon será lo último que veremos.

Yo era fiel a la idea de que GF tendría que terminar pronto, ya que no me hubiera gustado que se convirtiera en una serie alargada con capítulos de relleno y sin sentido cómo sucedió con Phineas y Ferb en su momento. (Me encanta ponerlos como ejemplo) Sin embargo, el golpe emocional que sufrí al enterarme fue más grande de lo que imaginé. Nunca llegue a imaginar que le tendría tanto afecto a una serie en particular "para niños" como en su momento sucedió con Hey Arnold!

Comencé a ver la serie aproximadamente desde hace un año y desde esa fecha hasta ahora se ha convertido en mi serie favorita. Ninguna otra serie, ni siquiera de Anime me ha provocado tantas emociones, ni tanta intriga como lo ha hecho GF. La última vez que llegué a sentir el hueco en el estómago que siento en este momento fue cuando miré el capítulo final de Dragon Ball GT. Es por eso que en este instante me pongo de pie y me inclino ante Alex y ante todo su equipo por habernos entregado una serie tan maravillosa. Ahora podremos recordarla como una de las mejores series de esta generación e incluso me atrevería a decir que de todos los tiempos.

Alex también mencionó que aunque la serie haya terminado, no forzosamente tendría que ser la última vez que veamos a Dipper, a Mabel o al tío Stan. Tal vez en un futuro consideren hacer una nueva temporada con ideas más frescas y si eso pasa espero regresar y leer esta nota para reírme por todo esto que he dicho.

En fin, lo mejor por ahora es continuar con el legado a través de Fanfics, universos alternos y un montón de fanarts y decir: ¡Muchas gracias Alex! Mucho éxito en tus próximos proyectos que seguramente serán igual de fabulosos y de los que por supuesto estaré al tanto.

PD. Muy dentro de mí aún espero que salga Justin Kebroma detrás de una maseta para decirnos a todos que todo fue un chiste... Aunque en mi interior sé también que eso jamás sucederá.


	16. Un Horrible Secreto

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Bueno, han comenzado mis momentos de ausentismo en fanfiction y en Wattpad, se nota principalmente porque no he respondido varios comentarios suyos. Espero ponerme al corriente en los próximos días. La buena noticia es que el capítulo de esta semana no se retrasa, así que no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos directamente a él. Espero que les guste y espero verlas y verlos hasta el final para algunas cosas que tengo que comentarles de manera urgente.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 13: "Un Horrible Secreto"**

—El destino del universo se encuentra ahora en mis manos... ¡Así que sean todos bienvenidos a un universo donde la locura y el horror reinarán por toda la eternidad! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al retorcido y loco universo de Bill Cipher! —Recalcó, mientras que el contrato, el cual hasta ese momento se había mantenido flotando sobre el aire por medio de la magia de Bill; comenzó a consumirse lentamente bajo la influencia de un fuego azulado hasta que no quedó nada de él.

—Este es el fin... Este es el fin... Este es el fin... —Preston repitió este séquito de palabras hasta que a Dipper se le colmó la paciencia y estalló en rabia. Acto seguido, por medio de un acto que nadie esperaba; Dipper le soltó una tremenda cachetada en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Quiere callarse y escuchar? —Le preguntó, perdiendo completamente los estribos—. ¿Por qué permitió que Bill se apoderará del cuerpo de Pacifica? ¿Qué fue lo que le ofreció a cambio?

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —Dijo Bill, tomando un completo dominio sobre el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos rubios—. Ustedes dos se ven muy angustiados... ¿Por qué no mejor se sientan y lo discutimos tranquilamente como personas civilizadas? —Dicho esto, Bill alzó repentinamente sus manos para tomar a Dipper y a Preston, y así hacerlos flotar en el aire para enseguida estamparlos violentamente contra la pared de atrás—. ¡Ups! Lo siento. Acabo de recordar que yo no soy una persona, y mucho menos civilizada. —Soltó una carcajada—. ¿Qué les parece...? ¡Y yo que pretendía arrancarles la cabeza de tajo! Debo aprender a utilizar mi poder de una manera correcta mientras me encuentre dentro de un asqueroso saco de carne y huesos como este.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ese libro, Bill? —Dipper lo encaró.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste, niño? Con este libro y con estos ojos, puedo hacer ahora todo lo que yo quiera sin estúpidas restricciones. Mi meta es trascender a un plano donde ninguna entidad divina o demoniaca ha llegado antes. No habrá reglas, No habrá moral, ni mucho menos control. Todos podrán hacer lo que siempre han deseado. El sistema se verá corrompido y las leyes de la física se verán retorcidas. Nada volverá a ser como antes.

—Estás demente... —Dijo Dipper.

—Creo que estás confundiendo la demencia con la anarquía, mi estimado Pino. Además, piénsalo de esta forma... ¿Qué puede ser mejor que obtener aquello que es inalcanzable? Dime... ¿No deseas conocer al autor de ese pequeño diario tuyo?

—¡Un momento! ¿Conoces al autor del diario? —Dipper abrió completamente los ojos.

—¡Claro! Es un viejo conocido mío. A veces tiende a pensar las cosas de más, pero sigue siendo un buen sujeto. Te caerá bien. ¿Qué me dices ahora, Pino? ¿Te interesa la oferta?

—¡Olvídalo! —Dipper rechazó la oferta—. Por muy grande que sea mi deseo de conocer al autor del diario, no puedo permitir que logres tus objetivos. —Apretó los puños y los dientes.

—¡Pero ya lo hice, niño! Tras haber conseguido este libro y los ojos de tú pequeña noviecilla; todo aquello que existe en esta y en otras dimensiones se encuentra prácticamente al alcance de mi mano. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos el tema y le preguntamos a Preston cómo conlleva el dolor por haber perdido a una hija? Sin duda debe ser muy difícil... Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo... Esa no fue la reacción que tuvo al aceptar ese trato conmigo hace treinta años... ¿O me equivoco, Preston?

—Bill... Detén esto... Te lo imploro... —Preston murmuró.

—¿Ahora sí te sientes arrepentido por tus actos, verdad? ¿Sabes algo? Tal vez deberíamos recapitular todo lo que ha acontecido hasta ahora. Después de todo, mi pequeña ex marioneta se ve muy ansiosa. Necesita respuestas al igual que todos los lectores de esta historia o de lo contrario se pondrán impacientes. —Bill se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas para mirar a través de ella, llevando consigo las manos hacia atrás y sin despegarse del libro—. Preston... Mi estimado, Preston... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Las únicas cosas realmente trascendentes en tu vida han sido el dinero y el poder. ¿Cierto? Tú jamás te preocupaste por tu coexistir con tu descendencia. —Suspiró—. Lo recuerdo todo como sí hubiera sido ayer. Verás... Durante los últimos cinco millones de años, conseguir el Libro Negro de Hein se convirtió en mi más grande obsesión. Sin embargo, después de buscarlo por una innumerable cantidad de dimensiones y universos, jamás fui capaz de hallarlo. Gasté casi toda mi energía vital y casi todos mis recursos en su búsqueda, pero sin conseguir ningún resultado favorable. Y no fue sino hasta que un día como cualquier otro, cierta información llegó hasta mis oídos. Me enteré por medio de un extraño viajero en el tiempo, que el libro se hallaba en la dimensión cuarenta y seis, apostrofe, barra invertida. En un insignificante planeta llamado tierra. Aun corriendo el riesgo de gastar toda mi energía vital y morir durante el viaje, partí hacia la tierra y al llegar, me topé con el infortunio de haber utilizado hasta mis últimas reservas de energía. No obstante, sobreviví milagrosamente. Así que para recuperar mis fuerzas, realicé varios tratos con algunos de los humanos más locos e impredecibles a lo largo de la historia.

—¿Tratos? —Dipper preguntó, confundido.

—Así es, niño... Verás, los demonios de los sueños como yo, encontramos nuestro alimento por medio de los tratos y favores que hacemos con todos los ingenuos que nos piden ayuda sin importar la raza, el planeta o la dimensión en la que se encuentre. Al hacer un trato y chocar nuestras manos, nuestra víctima nos proporciona una pequeña parte de su energía vital. En pocas palabras, reduce su esperanza de vida para aumentar la nuestra. Míralo como el deseo que podría concederte un genio, pero con riesgos mayores. Entre más tratos hagamos, más poderosos nos volvemos. ¿Sabes? Extraño a ese tal Atila, a Napoleón y al siempre simpático Hitler. Ese trío tenían ideas bastante retorcidas. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro... Después de siglos y siglos de ardua búsqueda, finalmente pude ser capaz de encontrar el libro. Se hallaba en un pequeño poblado de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls, bajo el resguardo de una familia local: Los Northwest. Al principio traté de obtener el libro por mis propios medios, pero fallé en múltiples ocasiones. Luego, investigué más acerca de las raíces de los Northwest y descubrí que tenían un parentesco sanguíneo muy peculiar, el cual que me sorprendió bastante. Por lo tanto, al principio pensaba que para conseguir el libro, tenía que adoptar una forma física. Para ello logré engañar a cierto sujeto para que construyera un portal que consiguiera abrir un puente entre dimensiones. La mala noticia fue que ese ingrato bueno para nada me traicionó al enterarse de mis verdaderas intensiones y desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar ningún rastro. Pero la buena noticia fue, que tras hacer una investigación más profunda, supe que el mismo libro podía destruir las barreras entre las dos dimensiones y otorgarme un cuerpo en el plano de lo físico con tan solo llegar a tocarlo. Todo estaba a mi favor, pero lamentablemente me enteré de otro horrible secreto que me hizo sacar canas verdes. El libro no podía ser leído por alguien que no tuviera los genes originales de la familia... Se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Pero en ese momento, recordé el parentesco sanguíneo y entonces todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. De modo que lo que tenía que hacer ahora, era darme a la tarea de engañar a alguien de dicha familia para poder infiltrarme. Traté de hacer un pacto con algunos de sus integrantes, pero todos, hasta los más jóvenes, eran estafadores profesionales y no caían con facilidad. No había casi nada en el mundo que no pudieran conseguir con su vasta fortuna. Así que necesitaba a alguien, un sujeto externo cuya desesperación lo llevará a hacer hasta lo impensable. Fue en ese entonces cuándo mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y el simpático de Preston apareció ante mi ojo. Así que lo demás es historia... El trato entre nosotros estipulaba que sí yo lo posicionaba como a un miembro legitimo de la familia, entonces él me daría la libertad de poseer el cuerpo de su primogénito o primogénita. Para mi desgracia, Priscilla no podía concebir a ningún hijo de manera biológica debido a una malformación genética de nacimiento, así que me fue muy fácil convencerlo de adoptar a una pequeña niña huérfana llamada Annie, a la cual se le fue concedido el nombre de Pacifica Northwest poco tiempo después de darla en adopción con tal de no levantar ninguna clase de sospechas por parte de la sociedad. Para finalizar nuestro mutuo acuerdo, le encomendé la misión a Preston de mandar a realizar un trasplante de cornea. El trasplante consistió en otorgarle las corneas del antiguo heredero de la familia Northwest a la pequeña Annie cuando ella alcanzara la edad de diez años. De ese modo, al apoderarme de su cuerpo, tendría la habilidad para leer el contenido del libro sin ninguna clase de restricción. ¡Conozcan todos, la historia del hombre que vendió a su hija adoptiva a cambio de montañas de dinero y una lujosa mansión, damas y caballeros!

—No... Esto... No puedo creerlo... —Decía Dipper mientras su cerebro trataba de absorber toda esa información.

—Todo lo que dijo Bill es verdad... —Preston confesó, agachando la cabeza.

—Usted... Usted no solo es el peor padre del mundo... Usted es un monstruo... —Dijo Dipper, retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Cómo pudo vender la integridad de su hija de esa manera...? —Las lágrimas repletas de coraje de Dipper no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Tú que sabes, muchacho...? —Se puso de pie—. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Tú no conoces la desesperación de haber nacido en la miseria. Tú no sabes lo que es pasar hambre y frio por las noches. Tú tienes un hogar al cual regresar y una cama sobre la cual dormir. Yo no tenía nada... Estaba desesperado... Acepté el trato sin pensar que... —Hizo una pausa que tanto Bill y Dipper respetaron—. Sin pensar que llegaría a preocuparme tanto por ella.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —Bill dijo en forma de burla—. ¿No es esta la revelación del siglo? ¿Al gran Preston Northwest le importa su propia hija? ¡Qué conmovedor...!

—¡No diga una palabra más, señor! —Dipper gritó, increíblemente furioso—. Jamás en toda mi vida había conocido a alguien tan hipócrita como lo es usted... Años de abuso psicológico y golpes no dicen nada acerca del amor que usted le tiene a Pacifica. Dice que se encontraba desesperado, pero yo he conocido a personas que atraviesan por la misma situación que usted afrontó en el pasado. McGucket es el mejor ejemplo que existe. A pesar de todos sus problemas y sus carencias, él es una de las personas más confiables y más honestas que he conocido en mi vida. Tenga por seguro que él jamás haría ningún trato con una entidad maligna de otra dimensión para vender a su primogénito a cambio de obtener poder. Usted no es más que un saco de basura como padre y también como hombre. Lamento mucho que Pacifica haya tenido la desdicha y la deshonra de haberlo llamado padre alguna vez.

—¡Uy! ¡Esto se está poniendo todavía mejor! —Dijo Bill, sin perder ningún detalle de la acción—. Sin embargo, debo comenzar con la fase dos de mi plan. Tengo todo un universo nuevo a mi disposición por conquistar y no quiero esperar más.

El libro volvió a colocarse frente a Bill, abriéndose por la mitad. Sin embargo, al querer mirar su contenido, el ente dimensional descubrió que las páginas se encontraban completamente en blanco.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué el libro está en blanco...? —Decía, realizando un gesto de incertidumbre, hojeándolo con desesperación—. ¿Por qué no puedo mirar los textos en su interior? A menos que... —Bill hirvió en cólera cuando sus ojos amarillos se tornaron de un intenso color rojo, como si estuvieran hechos de lava volcánica—. ¡Preston! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con las corneas del antiguo líder de la familia Northwest? ¿No realizaste el trasplante, cierto? ¡Contesta antes de que te haga pedazos!

—Lo admito... —Dijo Preston, poniéndose de pie lentamente para mirar hacia el cuerpo posesionado de Pacifica—. Admito que en todos estos años jamás me he preocupado por ser un buen padre para Pacifica... Pero eso no significa que también sea un estúpido. No te mentí, Bill. Claro que realicé el trasplante como me lo solicitaste. Lo único que no te dije fue el nombre de la persona a la que le di esas corneas. Asumiste por tu propia cuenta que Pacifica los tenía... Has perdido, Bill. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? ¡No eres más que un insípido saco de carne bueno para nada...! ¡Pagarás caro por tu atrevimiento! —Bill realizó una onda de choqué cuando a través de la ira dio un fuerte pisotón sobre el suelo, consiguiendo que una fuerte ventisca y una tormenta eléctrica azotaran el interior de la mansión.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Bill. Puedes matarnos incluso, pero nunca obtendrás acceso a esas corneas.

—De acuerdo... —Se tranquilizó, bajando la mirada de repente—. Aunque matarlos a ambos no me beneficiará en nada y este cuerpo ahora me es de poca utilidad... Fue una jugada arriesgada, Preston. Aunque no tan astuta. Veamos quién es el que se doblegará ante quién.

Bill comenzó a flotar en el aire, logrando captar la plena atención de Dipper y de Preston. Acto seguido, Bill hizo desaparecer el libro con la ayuda de su magia y utilizó el cuerpo de Pacifica para atravesar una de los gigantescos ventanales para llegar así al exterior de la mansión. Dipper y Preston lo siguieron hacia afuera, dónde la lluvia no había amenizado ni un poco. Al llegar hasta los jardines principales, ambos miraron embobados hacia todas direcciones, al principio sin encontrar rastro alguno de Bill o de Pacifica, y no fue sino hasta que aquél ente demoniaco hizo retumbar el cielo con la ayuda de su demencial risa, que ambos se percataron de lo que Bill tenía planeado hacer.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué está haciendo allá arriba? No estará pensando en... —Preguntó Dipper, contemplando a Bill posado sobre una de las tantas chimeneas.

—¡Esta sí que es una vista espectacular! ¿No lo creen, chicos?

—¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba, demente? Baja con el cuerpo de mi hija en este instante. —Preguntó el hombre.

—Por lo visto no te has dado cuenta de que no estás en la mejor posición para darme órdenes, mi viejo amigo. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Saben? Es un poco triste que lo último que los ojos de tu hija vayan a apreciar sea este bochornoso y a la vez tan triste cielo.

—¿Qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando...?

—Te dije que tu jugada había sido arriesgada, Preston. Ahora que he perdido la oportunidad de obtener todos los conocimientos del libro, creo que es muy justo que compartas el mismo dolor que yo sentí. Dudo mucho que tu hija sobreviva a una caída desde este lugar... ¿O tal vez debería rebanar su cuello...? Como sea, será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de ella. —Finalizó con una serie de risas cargadas de la locura más infame conocida.

—¡No! ¡Espera...! ¡Bill...! ¡No te atrevas...!

Preston reaccionó por primera vez en su vida como un hombre que se preocupa por el bienestar de su hija. Mientras tanto, lo único que Dipper pudo hacer fue soltar un apabullante gritó al aire.

—¡BILL DETENTE!

—¡Ya es muy tarde! Nada podrá cambiar el destino de esta chica. Su muerte está garantizada.

Bill estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cuerpo de Pacifica, pero al final fue la voz de Preston lo que lo hizo pensar en sus acciones una segunda vez.

—¡Te propongo un trato, Bill! —Exclamó el dirigente de la familia.

—¿Un trato? —Se volvió a sentar sobre el borde de la chimenea para continuar con la charla—. ¿Y qué es lo que vas a ofrecerme a cambio? No hay absolutamente nada que me interese de ti.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Qué dices...?

—Nunca te dije lo que había sucedido con ese par de corneas. Sabía que sí los obtenías, me terminarías traicionando tarde o temprano. Es por eso que en vez de trasplantarlas al cuerpo de mi hija... Las trasplanté a mi propio cuerpo... ¡Bill, este es el trato...! Libera a mi hija y te permitiré tomar posesión de mi propio cuerpo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Eso suena realmente tentador.

—¿Acaso está loco? —Dipper trató de interponerse, pero Preston le cerró el camino con la ayuda de su mano—. Sí permite que Bill se apodere de su cuerpo todo se habrá perdido.

—Lo siento mucho, muchacho. Pero por primera vez en mi vida sé lo que significa anteponer a alguien por encima de mis propios bienes materiales. En toda mi vida no he hecho más que cosas terribles. Una tras otra... Cada una peor que la anterior... Sé que sí Bill adquiere el control sobre estas corneas... Y las utiliza en conjunto con el libro... Se convertirá en un ser cuyos poderes se encuentran más allá de nuestro débil entendimiento. Pero sé que sí hay alguien capaz de detenerlo, ese eres tú. Lo siento mucho, hijo. Pero no puedo permitirme ver morir a Pacifica frente a mí.

Preston dio unos cuantos pasos mientras Bill comenzaba a descender poco a poco. No obstante, Dipper se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos, alzando ambos brazos para impedir que Preston avanzara un milímetro más.

—No puedo permitir que lo haga, señor... Tiene que haber otra salida... No podemos entregarle el control del mundo a Bill... Debe de haber otra manera de recuperar a Pacifica...

—Dipper... —Preston lo interrumpió—. Cuando crezcas y seas un hombre de familia... Entenderás que como adulto, hay algunas duras decisiones que solo nosotros como seres humanos podemos tomar. Decisiones que aunque no sean las correctas, debemos aprender a convivir diariamente con ellas sin importar las consecuencias... Yo haré las mías y tú harás las tuyas. —Se hincó en una rodilla para colocar su mano sobre el hombro del chico—. Y mi decisión ha sido que seas tú quién se encargue de darle su merecido a ese canalla. Voy a pedirte dos últimos favores, chico. No permitas que Bill se apodere de lo que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta bajo la montaña. Con la ayuda del libro, Bill podría poner bajo su mandato al mundo entero, pero si obtiene el poder que hay detrás de dicha puerta... Entonces todo el universo sucumbirá ante él. No habrá absolutamente nada, ni nadie que pueda detenerlo. El último favor involucra a Pacifica... Cuida de mi hija por mí, Dipper. Sé que ella estará mejor bajo tu protección que bajo la mía. Después de todo, ella parece tenerte afecto.

—¡Espere, señor Northwest! ¡No lo haga!

—Perdóname por esto, muchacho. Pero esto es por el bien de todos... —Preston concluyó su explicación, propinándole a Dipper un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado directo en la boca del estómago, con el cual estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Dipper se retorcía de dolor sobre el piso húmedo mientras Preston y Bill aún dentro del cuerpo de Pacifica se miraban de frente.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que estás diciendo la verdad? —Bill preguntó, desconfiando del hombre.

—No tengo otra alternativa. No puedo permitir que asesines a mi hija.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo haré cuando obtenga tu cuerpo?

—No sé exactamente como, pero tengo la seguridad de que no te será tan fácil... —Giró la vista para mirar al cuerpo inerte de Dipper.

—Me doy cuenta de que tienes toda tu confianza depositada en ese pobre niño escuálido. —Señaló a Dipper, usando únicamente la mirada—. ¿Crees que alguien tan asustadizo y bueno para nada va a poder detenerme? Te has vuelto demasiado ingenuo. Aunque viendo lo por este lado... Siempre lo has sido.

—Si crees que estoy equivocado, entonces... ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos? —Le ofreció su mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Te arrepentirás por haber hecho semejante cosa. —Finiquitó, cubriendo su mano con el mismo fuego de tonos azules que Preston ya conocía—. ¡Trato hecho! ¡Dame esos cinco, viejo amigo! —Exclamó, estrechando su mano con el líder de la familia.

Tras hacer el pacto, un fuerte estruendo como el de una explosión de gas sacudió los exteriores de la mansión, ocasionando que la electricidad fallara y que todos los ventanales se rompieran uno tras otro. Acto seguido, un potente y segador destello escarlata ascendió hacia el cielo para fundirse con los violentos nubarrones, ocasionando que el color de la lluvia se tornara rojo sangre. El destello fue perfectamente visible para todos aquellos habitantes del pueblo que se encontraban en ese momento fuera de casa. Entre ellos, Mabel, Soos y Wendy, los cuales hasta ese momento tenían la misión de buscar a Dipper, debido a que ya tenía varias horas fuera de la cabaña sin haberle dicho a nadie hacia donde se dirigía.

—¿Ya vieron eso, chicos? —Preguntó Soos, deteniendo su camioneta de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Wendy, sintiendo un poco de temor, hizo otra pregunta desde el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Qué le está sucediendo al cielo? ¿Es eso sangre?

—Dipper está ahí... —Aseguró Mabel, desde el asiento trasero.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Preguntó Wendy.

—Conozco perfectamente a mi hermano y él es el único ser en este planeta tan tonto, como para estar siempre relacionado con todo lo malo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Aunque esto es un poco extraño... Ese rayo de luz proviene de la mansión de la familia de Pacifica... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?

—Eso no importa, si Dipper está en ese lugar debemos averiguar que sucede. Es posible que se encentre en un grave peligro. —Advirtió la pelirroja.

—¡Soos, en marcha! —Indicó la niña—. No hay tiempo que perder.

—¡A la orden, calabacita!

Soos acató las órdenes de Mabel sin cuestionar y encendió su camioneta con los parabrisas encendidos para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la mansión de los Northwest. Mientras tanto, en la mansión, el rayo de luz comenzaba a hacerse más y más tenue. Luego, Pacifica abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que los movimientos de su cuerpo habían regresado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó, terriblemente asustada al no comprender la situación. Sin embargo, el miedo se intensificó el doble cuando al enfocar su confundida vista hacia el frente, descubrió a Dipper aún tratando de recobrar el aliento—. ¡Dipper! —Pacifica gritó el nombre del chico al acercarse y sujetar su cabeza con sus dos manos—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Respóndeme por favor!

—Pacifica... —Dijo el muchacho en un hilillo de voz, en medio de una serie de quejidos—. ¡Huye de aquí...! ¡Rápido...!

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No pienso abandonarte aquí. —Decía terriblemente angustiada.

—Pacifica... Por favor... —Insistió—. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

—Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde... Pequeños...

La voz de Bill rompió con la tensión en el ambiente, para convertirla en desesperación pura. Pocos segundos después, el resplandor se había desvanecido, con Bill emergiendo desde el interior con el cuerpo de Preston bajo su posesión y el libro negro entre sus manos.

—¡CON ESTOS OJOS...! ¡CON ESTOS OJOS...! —Abrió el libro con sobrada exaltación y ojeó sus malgastadas páginas, pudiendo observar de manera exitosa todo lo contenido en su interior—. ¡CON ESTOS OJOS AHORA SOY CAPAZ DE VERLO TODO! ¡LOS MÁS OSCUROS SECRETOS DEL UNIVERSO SE ENCUENTRAN FINALMENTE A MI DISPOSICIÓN! ¡ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, NADA, NI NADIE PODRÁ SER CAPAZ DE DETENERME! ¡CON LA AYUDA DE ESTE LIBRO, ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UNA ENTIDAD QUE HA TRASCENDIDO A LA CREACIÓN MISMA!

Bill alzó su mano con la palma extendida y en cuanto lo hizo, la montaña entera comenzó a temblar, los animales comenzaron a huir despavoridos como previniendo el horror que se aproximaba. Entonces, una secuencia de relámpagos de color negro se dejó caer desde el cielo para aterrizar muy cerca de la posición de los dos niños, dejando como consecuencia grandes y profundas grietas sobre la tierra, desde las cuales comenzaron a emerger varias entidades demoniacas sin una forma definida. Entidades con resplandecientes y lúgubres ojos amarillos. Entidades de otra dimensión cuyo cuerpo destilaba sombras, como si una nube de vapor venenoso danzara a su alrededor. Por su parte, Dipper comenzó a recobrar poco a poco sus energías, pero únicamente para observar como el hecho que probablemente ocasionaría el final de todos los tiempos; había dado comienzo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora...? —El chico murmuró preocupado, aferrándose temerosamente a los brazos de Pacifica.

 **Continuará...**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ya que al igual que "El Juguetero Siniestro"; este fic se irá a hiatus por lo que resta del año y una buena parte de enero. El próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el **28 de Enero del 2016**. Si ya pasó esa fecha para cuando estén leyendo esto ignoren esta nota.

Bueno, el Weirdmageddon ha comenzado, ok no, jaja... Como ya lo había dicho en la nota aparte, tendré que modificar mi propia versión del fin del mundo con respecto a lo que ya tenía planeado. Todo con tal de que este fic no dé la impresión de haberse convertido en un Weirdmageddon región 4. No será tan extraño como el de la serie, pero si tendrá un poco mas de dramatismo. Además del añadido que le dará la historia de amor entre Dipper y Pacifica. Este será más bien como un Darkmageddon.

¡Vaya! y yo que pensaba de hacer de este fic una comedia romántica corta y de pocos capítulos cuando comencé a escribirla. Creo que el festival del amor tendrá que esperar un poco más, jaja.

Por cierto, estos serán los nombres de los próximos dos capítulos de este fic. Me da gusto que varias y varios de ustedes se han animado a descifrarlos. Por cierto, les gustará el nombre del segundo capítulo. Sé lo que les digo.

Capítulo 14:

 **12-15-19 23-5-9-18-4-13-1-19-20-5-18-19**

Capítulo 15:

 **16-18-9-13-5-18 2-5-19-15**

Ahora vamos a lo siguiente en la lista... Mi opinión acerca del nuevo y penúltimo capítulo de la serie. *Recuerda que la serie está por acabar y se va a llorar a una esquina* **¡Cuidado! Porque a partir de aquí habrá severos spoilers si aún no han visto el capítulo 19 o Weirdmageddon parte 2.**

A pesar de estar ya prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina del final de la serie, este capítulo bajó mucho de ritmo con respecto al anterior. Aunque era razonable, ya que teníamos que ver la reconciliación de los gemelos. Espero que Stanford y Stanley tengan una reconciliación similar, aunque todo parece indicar que sí. Al menos ya sabemos que Dipper regresará a casa con su hermana. Esto también parecía ser lo más lógico. Es decir; Dipper apenas es un niño, él aún tiene mucho que aprender y yo creo que permanecer con Ford, el cual es un hombre aislado y que ni siquiera tiene una buena comunicación con su propio hermano; no parece ser la mejor de las ideas. No se ustedes, pero creo que en este capítulo pudimos ver el momento más tierno y con más feels en lo que va de la serie. Ver a Dipper y a Mabel de pequeños provoca abrazarlos hasta que exploten. Ok eso ya fue demasiado... Por cierto, debo comentarles que yo era de los que creían firmemente que Dipper había pasado sus últimos días de San Valentín justo como Rafa Gorgori al no haber recibido ni una sola carta. Es más, eso lo plasmé en uno de los capítulos de este fic. Mis habilidades como profeta continúan mejorando.

Ahora, hay algunas cosas que me he preguntado varias veces... Se supone que el Weirdmageddon está ocurriendo únicamente para los habitantes de Gravity Falls. Y supuestamente ya han pasado 4 días... ¿Cómo saben los habitantes que ya han pasado 4 días si el tiempo está muerto para ellos? Además... ¿Esos 4 días también habrán transcurrido fuera de la burbuja en el mundo real? Espero se resuelvan dudas como estas en el último capítulo. Soy muy compulsivo al tratarse de explicaciones. Además... ¿De dónde habrá sacado Dipper esa rasuradora? ¿Y qué no era más fácil prestarle su gorro a su hermana? Aún así fue muy chistoso y muy tierno ese momento. Aunque... ¿Notaron cómo Dipper no tenía su marca de nacimiento? ¿Habrá sido un error de animación?

También fue bueno ver a varios personajes aún con vida. McGucket ya se estaba tardando en aparecer y es bueno saber que Stan, Pacifica, Candy y Grenda, así como otros personajes poco trascendentes pero conocidos se encuentren con bien. Por cierto... ¿Notaron el atuendo de Pacifica? ¡Por dios! Jamás creí verla vestida de esa forma. Se nota de lejos que ella fue la que peor la pasó durante el fin del mundo. Parece prácticamente una niña de la calle. Pero bueno, sin dejar atrás mi lado de _shipper_ ; verla entre los sobrevivientes nos dice que tendrá un papel relevante durante la batalla final contra Bill. Es probable que interactúe con Dipper durante el capítulo final y muy en lo personal me gustaría que durante un momento crítico ella le confesara que está enamorada de él de una forma apresurada y nerviosa, así como sucedió con Arnold y Helga en su tiempo. Además, las posibilidades de que ella sea la llama aumentan. ¿Se imaginan si Mabel le regala su suéter con la llama? Prácticamente lo estarían confirmando... ¡Dios! Muero por ver lo que pasará. ¡2016 llega pronto!

Ya para terminar solo me queda agradecerles de corazón a todas y a todos ustedes por continuar al pendiente de esta historia y por haberla seguido a lo largo de todo este año. Para el próximo prometo traerles muchas más sorpresas y muchos corazones rotos. Pero hablando de sorpresas... Sería bueno que si les gusto mi fic: "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest"; le echaran un ojo durante los próximos días.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y un buen fin de año. Nos veremos hasta el 2016.

¡Chao!


	17. Una Audiencia con el Destino

¡Vaya! 2 meses sin actualizar este fic. Es un nuevo record.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, en este momento me encuentro bastante enfermo y si viven en México ya sabrán cómo se siente el frío por estos lares. Pero esa no es excusa y dejando el frío de lado ya es hora de volver a actualizar tal y como lo dije en el capítulo anterior. Siempre puntual y en la fecha señalada.

Aunque antes me gustaría decirles algo a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de descifrar los nombres de los capítulos futuros. Cómo podrán notar este capítulo, el cual debería tener el nombre de: "Los Weirdmasters" ha cambiado y ahora tiene un título diferente. Bien, la razón de esto es que a lo largo de estos días tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones de urgencia. Normalmente cuando comienzo una historia ubico los eventos clave. Sin embargo, los diálogos son escritos sobre la marcha y por tal motivo a veces (casi siempre) los capítulos se llegan a hacerse más largos de lo que tengo contemplado. Es por eso que lo que originalmente tenía ya previsto contarles en este capítulo se quedará para el siguiente. No se confundan, esto no es relleno. Pasan muchas cosas importantes acerca de la trama, así como un bonito encuentro entre nuestra pareja protagonista.

Sé que muchas y muchos de ustedes estaban esperando esta actualización, así que solo me queda esperar a que les guste. Nos vemos abajo para los comentarios finales. Una disculpa de antemano si se encuentran con algún errorcillo de ortografía o gramatical.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 14: "Una Audiencia con el Destino"**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora...? —El chico preguntó preocupado, aferrándose temerosamente a los brazos de Pacifica.

—No… No lo sé… —Contestó la chica.

—¡Es inútil! —El eco de la estruendosa risa de Bill se alcanzó a escuchar inclusive hasta en los rincones más recónditos de las montañas más lejanas—. Ya es muy tarde para evitar que me apodere de esta dimensión. ¡La victoria es mía! No existe nada en este universo capaz de detenerme ahora.

—No puede ser… —Dipper no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían—. ¿Cómo pude dejar que me engañara una segunda vez? —Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Pacifica.

—Dipper… —Pacifica murmuró, mirando hacia Dipper con ojos de preocupación.

—Y ahora para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes interfiera en mis planes, par de mocosos… —Dipper y Pacifica se sobresaltaron ante las nuevas palabras de Bill—. Yo mismo me encargaré de que ambos tengan una muerte tan atroz y miserable, que una estadía en el infierno será como visitar un centro recreativo durante el verano. La hora ha llegado. ¡Avancen mis criaturas de la noche y acaben con ellos!

Poco a poco, aquellos seres sin forma que Bill había convocado anteriormente, comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia ambos niños, ocasionando que la respiración de Dipper y de Pacifica se volviera horriblemente pesada y agitada. Acto seguido, Dipper, en un acto desesperado; extrajo el diario con el número tres en su cubierta desde su chaleco para buscar entre sus páginas alguna alternativa, sugerencia o algo que les permitiera luchar contra aquél conjunto de criaturas extrañas, pero sin conseguir éxito.

—No encuentro nada… ¡Vamos! Por favor… Lo que sea… —El niño decía una y otra vez, repasando las páginas del diario con sus temblorosas manos.

—Dipper… Vámonos de aquí… —Anuncio la niña, jalando del brazo a su acompañante—. ¡Deja ese libro, tenemos que huir!

Pacifica dio media vuelta, pero un nuevo grupo de criaturas le cerró el paso. Ahora, ambos se encontraban rodeados y a punto de ser probablemente devorados.

—No hay salida... —Dijo Dipper, colocándose delante de Pacifica para tratar de protegerla torpemente con su brazo derecho—. Pacifica, no te apartes de mí.

—No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos... —Respondió, sujetando fuertemente a Dipper de su chaleco.

—Ese tonto libro no te servirá de nada, mi antigua e ingenua marioneta…. Sí tanto les preocupa mantenerse juntos, les prometo que sus podridas pieles permanecerán una al lado de la otra cuando los coloque sobre mi centro de mesa. Los trataré como a mis trofeos más preciados y…

La imponente voz de Bill fue silenciada cuando de repente, un resplandor se materializó por medio de una burbuja a unos cuantos centímetros de Dipper y de Pacifica. Desde su interior, un potente destello en forma de láser atravesó la barrera para terminar impactándose de lleno contra el pecho de una de las criaturas; ocasionando que estallara en pedazos.

—¿Qué fue eso…? —Dipper y Pacifica dijeron al unísono.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que estos entrometidos echaran a perder la diversión. —Bill se quejó, observando la acción y cruzándose de brazos.

A continuación, ambos jóvenes centraron su atención en la burbuja de luz, desde la cual emergió un sujeto con signos evidentes de sobrepeso, con un corte de cabello cómico de dos flequillos a los lados, vistiendo un atuendo completamente gris y lentes para soldar, acompañado por un gigantesco rifle de corte futurista.

—¡Niños! Quédense detrás de mí. —Dijo el hombre, apuntando con el arma hacia el resto de los seres de oscuridad—. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

—¡Blendin! —Exclamó Dipper, lleno de alegría.

—¿Quién es ese gordinflón? —Pacifica no pudo evitar la pregunta.

—Es un amigo. —Confesó con seguridad.

Blendin comenzó el feroz ataque contra el escuadrón de horribles criaturas, destruyendo a una cantidad considerable cuando estas se abalanzaron contra el trío. A continuación, varios hombres armados y con claros atuendos pertenecientes a otra época comenzaron a emerger desde el interior de la misma burbuja, los cuales dirigieron sus ataques hacia los seres de oscuridad por igual. No obstante, por cada uno que eliminaban, tres más aparecían.

—¡Niños! —Blendin anunció, tratando de contener la plaga—. Vayan adentro del portal. ¡Deprisa!

—¡Andando, Pacifica!

La joven rubia no tuvo tiempo de decir algo al respecto, ya que en cuanto Dipper la sostuvo fuertemente de la mano, la llevó consigo hacia el interior de la esfera. Para finalizar, tanto Blendin, como el resto de los soldados del tiempo, realizaron la misma acción. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, la burbuja desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Por su parte, Dipper y Pacifica sintieron un enorme mareo, siendo acompañado por una pavorosa sensación de vértigo que los obligó a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, al cabo de no más de cinco segundos, las sensaciones desaparecieron como por arte de magia y al abrir nuevamente los ojos ambos se hallaban ahora en un lugar completamente distinto.

—Dipper... ¿Dónde estamos? —Pacifica preguntó confundida y asustada, sujetando la mano del chico con firmeza y contemplando los restos de una ciudad semi devastada y totalmente desértica.

—No lo sé... —Dijo Dipper, inspeccionando el lugar.

—Nos encontramos en el Planeta Syba, en la dimensión 48/2. Año 207012. —Promulgó Blendin tras reaparecer por detrás de ambos chicos, siendo seguido de cerca por la cuadrilla de soldados—. Estos son los dominios del bebe del tiempo.

—¡Cielos, Blendin! Gracias por ayudarnos a escapar. —Dipper agradeció.

—No fue nada chicos... Por otro lado... ¡Ambos quedan arrestados! —Exclamó, cuando otro soldado los tumbó a ambos para someterlos y colocarles un par de pequeñas esposas con cadenas de energía a cada uno.

—¡Aguarda un momento! ¿Qué significa esto, Blendin? —Dipper preguntó molesto a pesar del dolor.

—Siento mucho esto, niños... Pero el bebe del tiempo requiere de su presencia en este instante. A propósito, Mabel... ¿Te pintaste el cabello?

-o-

Pasadas unas horas, Dipper abrió sus ojos con dificultad, topándose de frente con una penumbra tan densa y envolvente que le impedía ver su propia nariz. Su cabeza dolía y sentía nauseas. Como parte de una reacción involuntaria de su propio cuerpo, el joven Pines trató de ponerse de pie, encontrándose dramáticamente con el duro techo tras golpear su cabeza de lleno contra él. En ese momento, Dipper estiró sus manos hacia el frente y hacia los lados, ocasionando que las cadenas de energía de sus esposas se activaran; limitando sus movimientos y revelando gracias a su luminiscencia que el lugar donde se encontraba era una caja de acero de no más de un metro de alto y de ancho.

—¿Qué es este lugar…? —Se preguntó, consternado.

—¡Vaya! Al fin despertaste dormilón. —Dijo una voz cercana y serena—. Tranquilo Dipper, estamos bien… Por ahora…

—¿Quién dijo eso…? —Se sobresaltó.

—Soy yo tontito, Pacifica. —Su molestia salió a relucir.

—¿Pacifica? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la celda de al lado.

—¿Celda de al lado?

—Estamos en una prisión. Un área de confinamiento para prisioneros peligrosos. Al menos las paredes nos permiten escuchar lo que pasa en el exterior o en celdas que hay alrededor. No sé bien cómo está construido este lugar.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?

—Se lo escuché decir a un guardia solo minutos después de haber despertado. Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta... Lo último que recuerdo fue haber recibido un fuerte golpe es la cabeza. Creo que perdí el conocimiento. Esos sujetos iban enserio.

—No puedo creer que Blendin nos haya engañado así…

—Dipper… Necesito saber qué está pasando ahora… ¿Por qué de estar recostada en mi cama, pasé a estar confinada en una mugrosa celda cuadrada junto contigo en un planeta desconocido en un año impronunciable? ¿Y por qué ese monstruo en forma de nacho se apoderó de mi cuerpo y luego del de mi padre? Dipper… Te lo suplico… Necesito una explicación para saber que no me estoy volviendo loca.

Dipper soltó un largo suspiro. Al terminar, comenzó con su explicación.

—Pacifica… ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos esta tarde mientras estábamos en tu cuarto? Cuando me preguntaste si podría haber algo peor que un espectro de categoría diez… ¿Recuerdas el nombre del sujeto que te mencioné?

—Eso creo… Su nombre era Bill… —Trató de hacer memoria—. Lo siento… Olvidé su apellido… ¡Espera! No me digas que él…

—Sí… —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Su nombre completo es Bill Cipher. Y él fue quién nos engañó a tu padre y a mí. O tal vez nosotros fuimos demasiado ingenuos para confiar de nuevo en sus palabras. Tu padre y yo hicimos un trato con él. Cada uno por separado... Pero mi peor error fue creer que él en verdad intentaba ayudarme… Sin embargo, lo único que Bill quería era apoderarse de ese libro y de los ojos del antiguo heredero legítimo de la familia Northwest.

—¡Aguarda, Dipper! ¿Qué quieres decir con: "el antiguo heredero legítimo de la familia Northwest"?

—No estoy seguro de si esta información es verídica o no, pero Bill me confesó que tu padre hizo un trato con él hace algunos años… No sé cómo debería esto, Pacifica… Pero me temo que ningún miembro de tu familia lleva la sangre de un Northwest en sus venas.

—No entiendo…

—Según Bill, tu padre no era originario de Gravity Falls. El llego al pueblo por mera casualidad siendo un vagabundo sin oficio ni beneficio.

—Eso… No es posible… —Dijo la chica, estupefacta.

—Durante aquellos años, tu madre estaba comprometida con otra persona. Estoy hablando del legítimo heredero de la familia Northwest... No sé cuál es su verdadero nombre. El punto es, que fue en ese entonces cuando tu padre cometió el pecado de enamorarse de ella, pero debido a que ambos pertenecían a dos clases sociales totalmente diferentes, el hecho de casarse con ella era un sueño imposible de lograr. A menos claro que alguien interviniera.

—Bill… —Murmuró.

—Así es… —Afirmó—. Bill le prometió a tu padre colocarlo como dicho heredero a cambio de entregarle el cuerpo de su primogénito. Pero como tu madre no podía dar a luz de forma natural, Bill convenció a tu padre de adoptar a una pequeña niña recién nacida llamada Annie. Eras tú, Pacifica. Tú eras esa niña.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo… —Dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos—. Esa acta de nacimiento que hallé una vez en la habitación de mis padres...

—¿Pacifica,..? ¿Estás bien? —Dipper preguntó al notar el llanto de su nueva amiga.

—Sí, Dipper… Estoy bien... ¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo me imaginé que mi lugar no se encontraba entre el linaje de esa familia. A pesar de que me comportaba como uno de ellos debido a la educación que me impartieron, había algo dentro de mí que me decía que no me encontraba en el lugar adecuado y ahora entiendo la razón… Ahora sé mis verdaderos padres podrían estar ahí afuera en algún lugar. Me siento conforme sabiendo esto. Gracias Dipper. Gracias por haberme dicho todo esto.

—No hay de qué… —Esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Podrías continuar con la historia? —Lo incitó.

—Sí… Lo lamento… —Dipper hizo una pausa de cinco segundos para recordar dónde se había quedado luego de este breve momento trascendente en la vida de Pacifica—. Después de que tu padre aceptara adoptarte, Bill le hizo prometer que cuando cumplieras cierta edad, trasplantaría a tu cuerpo las corneas del heredero original. Nunca aceptaré las normas morales de tu padre. Pero debo admitir que por primera vez en su vida hizo un gesto noble que vale la pena resaltar. En vez de darte las corneas, él se las trasplantó a sí mismo.

—No entiendo… ¿Para que alguien como Bill querría poseer mi cuerpo? Además... ¿Por qué le habrá pedido el cuerpo de su primogénito a mi padre en primer lugar? Se supone que ni mi padre, ni tampoco mi madre, poseen la sangre de un Northwest. ¿Por qué Bill esperaba que mi madre diera a luz a un niño...?

—No sé cómo responder a esas últimas preguntas... Lo único que sé, es que Bill necesitaba esas corneas para poder leer el contenido de cierto libro que tu padre mantenía celosamente escondido dentro de una habitación oculta debajo de la mansión. Sí lo conseguía, el obtendría un poder inimaginable. Cosa que a fin de cuentas terminó pasando.

—¡Un momento! ¿Dijiste un libro?

—Sí…

—¿Y ese libro era de cubierta negra?

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Durante estos últimos días había notado que el comportamiento de mi padre era más inusual que de costumbre. Se comportaba más paranoico. Así que durante algunas noches decidí espiarlo y documentar todo lo que veía en mi diario personal. —Dipper recordó ciertas palabras que encontró en su diario cuando lo leyó por accidente esa misma noche. A consecuencia de ello, se sonrojó de inmediato—. Me di cuenta que en varias ocasiones él se dirigía hacia una habitación oculta que hay tras la chimenea en su salón de trofeos de caza para regresar a los pocos minutos con un libro de cubierta negra.

—Entiendo… Es increíble incluso hasta para mí… Pero ese libro parece albergar misterios más grandes que los que se encuentran en el diario del autor. Como quisiera que nos dieran una mejor explicación. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí.

—No te exasperes. Estoy segura de que todo se arreglará...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Lo único que hago es meter en aprietos a mis amigos, a mi familia, inclusive al mundo entero.

—Intuición... Quizás... —Suspiró—. ¿Sabes, Dipper? Esto te podrá parecer ridículo, pero cuando me encuentro junto a ti, siento algo dentro de mí que va creciendo poco a poco. —La niña sonrió sin darse cuenta, hasta que comenzó a jugar de manera nerviosa con su cabello—. No sé que sea... Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, o una sensación de seguridad sí prefieres llamarlo así... Es como si algo, una voz interna que dijera que todo va a salir bien.

—¿Enserio? —Dipper se volvió a sonrojar.

—Sí... ¿Es raro, no?

—No es tan raro sí ambos sentimos lo mismo... —Jugó nervioso con sus dedos.

Las mejillas de Pacifica sintieron un fuerte cosquilleo luego de escuchar el último comentario de Dipper. Sin embargo, la plática entre ambos terminó abruptamente cuando las celdas individuales comenzaron a temblar, dando la sensación de estar en pleno movimiento a través del aire. Ninguno escuchó la voz del otro hasta que la brusca turbulencia se detuvo para que ambos fueran expulsados violentamente de las dos celdas al mismo tiempo y aparecieran en medio de un coliseo repleto de espectadores de talla violenta y espacial provenientes de diferentes planetas alrededor de la galaxia. Dipper y Pacifica miraron hacia todos lados, sorprendidos. No obstante, lo que se llevó la plena atención de los chicos, pero sobre todo la de Pacifica; fue la gigantesca entidad que se encontraba sobre una plataforma flotante. Un ser cuya apariencia no era otra que la de ser un bebe de tallas colosales.

—Dipper... ¿Qué es eso...? —Pacifica preguntó, aterrada, tomando el brazo del chico para pegarlo contra su pecho.

—Ese es... El bebe del tiempo... —Tragó saliva al momento de responder—. Esto es malo...

—¡Silencio! —Declaró la deidad, consiguiendo que todos en el coliseo guardaran absoluto silencio—. Nos encontramos reunidos hoy con el propósito de dictar la sentencia de los dos acusados.

—Los acusados son: Dipper y Mabel Pines, del siglo XXI. —Dijo Blendin, colocado a un costado del bebe del tiempo para presentar a ambos ante toda la audiencia.

—Por séptima vez... ¡No soy Mabel! —Pacifica estalló contra Blendin—. Mi nombre es Pacifica. ¡Pacifica Northwest!

—¡Ups! Lo lamento... Es que es la costumbre... —El hombre regordete trató de excusarse—. Los acusados son: Dipper Pines y Pacifica Northwest. Siglo XXI.

—¡Un momento! —Dipper alzó las cejas para reclamar acerca de su condición—. ¿Acusados? ¿De qué se nos acusa? ¿Por qué nos han tratado como a un par de prisioneros desde que llegamos?

—Se les acusa por haber atentado contra la seguridad del espacio-tiempo al haber colaborado con el terrorista dimensional fugitivo más buscado en más de 4877 dimensiones y universos alternos: Bill Cipher. Ustedes dos lo ayudaron a conseguir el Libro Negro perdido de Hein. Por lo tanto, esa es una razón suficiente para condenarlos a una muerte tan horrible, que hasta sus similares en universos paralelos podrán sentirla en carne propia.

—Nosotros no colaboramos con él. —Dipper alzó la voz—. Él fue quién nos engañó en primer lugar.

—En ese caso... Dime, jovencito. ¿Por qué accediste a hacer un segundo trato con él? Según el informe, lo hiciste para ayudar a esa chica que te acompaña. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Bueno... Sí... Pero...

—Dipper... —Pacifica lo interrumpió—. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué clase de trato hiciste con ese demonio?

—Yo... Yo... —Comenzó a tartamudear luego de esconder su rostro de la mirada intrigada de Pacifica.

—Podemos verlo por nosotros mismos. —Dijo el bebe del tiempo, proyectando la imagen completa con la ayuda de los poderes de la marca en su frente.

Pacifica y el resto de los asistentes a la audiencia miraron anonadados el momento justo cuando Dipper y Bill acordaron el trato, así como los términos del mismo. Después de eso, Pacifica guardó silencio mientras en su estómago se revolvían toda clase de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

—De acuerdo... —Dipper se adelantó con la mirada en alto—. Acepto que la culpa fue mía... Fui un tonto por haberme dejado engañar por Bill una segunda vez... Yo... Yo solo quería ayudar a Pacifica... Pero en vez de eso condené al mundo entero.

—No solo has condenado tu mundo con tus actos, pequeño... —El bebe del tiempo recalcó—. Al haberle permitido a Bill Cipher apoderarse de ese libro, has condenado la vida de razas enteras, planetas, galaxias, nebulosas, realidades... Todo podría colapsar si no hacemos algo pronto.

—¿Alguien podría decirme por qué demonios ese libro es tan importante? —Pacifica habló sin mirar a Dipper—. ¿Qué es lo que contiene? Es estúpido pensar que el universo entero podría ser destruido a causa de un tonto libro.

—Jovencita, desde siempre, la raza humana se ha caracterizado por su ingenuidad y egocentrismo ante los problemas más allá de su estado de confort. Es por eso que ustedes son la raza más atrasada de toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, ustedes son la raza que más problemas nos ha dado en los últimos años. El libro negro de Hein es una reliquia cósmica. Ese libro está catalogado como uno de los objetos más peligrosos de todo el multiverso, ya que dentro de él se encuentran toda clase de conjuros prohibidos y diferentes métodos para conseguir poderes ilimitados. Además, en él se localizan las instrucciones para liberar algunos de los mayores horrores que podría afrontar nuestra realidad.

—¿A qué clase de horrores se refiere? —Dipper preguntó.

—Gracias a ese libro y a su ingenuidad, Bill Cipher fue capaz de liberar a _Los Impuros_. Esa plaga maldita que tanto trabajo nos costó eliminar en el pasado.

—¿Los impuros?

—Se refiere a esas feas criaturas de ojos amarillos que estuvieron a punto de atacarlos antes de atravesar el portal hacia este lugar... —Blendin trató de refrescarle la memoria al joven de gorra.

—No puede ser... —Dipper se convaleció.

—Y peor aún... —El bebe del tiempo continuó diciendo—. Él ahora es capaz de traer de vuelta a _Los Weirdmasters_ , o a algo todavía mucho peor...

En ese momento, el coliseo se llenó de gritos y murmullos entre los seres de distintos planetas, dimensiones y realidades, los cuales reflejaban el más recóndito terror sobre sus expresiones.

—¡Orden! ¡Orden en la audiencia! —Gruñó el bebe del tiempo, callando a todos por igual.

—¿Los Weirdmasters...? —Preguntaron Dipper y Pacifica al mismo tiempo, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué son los Weirdmasters?

—Creo que tendré que contarles todo desde el principio. Pongan atención, mortales. Ya que esta será la última historia que sus oídos escuchen...

 **Continuará...**

Bueno. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y si lo desean pueden escribirme un review para conocer su opinión. Por cierto, también me gustaría agradecerles por continuar al tanto de este fic, ya que al día de hoy se ha convertido en mi fic más leído. Superando en vistas, reviews, favoritos y follows a "La Desaparición de Helga Pataki", el cual era hasta hace unos meses se había mantenido como mi fic más popular.

Como comentarios finales solo quisiera agregar los nombres de los próximos 3 capítulos, los cuales ya se están cocinando y que estoy ansioso por subir.

— **Los Weirdmasters.**

— **Deidad Vs. Deidad.**

— **Primer Beso.**

Estos ahora sí serán los nombres definitivos, ya que por fin me pude dar el tiempo para escribir los diálogos necesarios en cada uno. Les confieso que ya quiero llegar a la publicación del capítulo llamado: "Primer Beso". Ese capítulo en especial lo describo como una agonía armoniosa. En pocas palabras, los hará sufrir, pero sé que les gustará; en especial a las personas más comprometidas y entusiasmadas con la pareja estrella de este fic.

Ya para terminar, les confieso que mi sufrimiento se hace más grande cada vez que el tan ansiado 15 de febrero se acerca. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Me gustaría saber que más podría pasar en la serie, pero al mismo tiempo sé que es mejor que termine siendo una leyenda a que se vuelva aburrida y monótona; como varias series de las cuales ya ni es necesario mencionarlas pero sé que ustedes saben a cuales me refiero. Al menos ahora ya puedo respirar tranquilo sabiendo gracias al último tráiler; que nuestra apreciable Paz simboliza la llama en la rueda de Bill. Tal vez y con un poco de suerte podremos verla interactuar con Dipper en el capítulo final de la forma que nos gusta. Aunque personalmente prefiero mantenerme escéptico y emocionarme más con la clase de final que puede tener.

¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el día **11 de febrero**. Así que hasta entonces y pásenla bien sea dónde sea que me estén leyendo. ¡Chao!


	18. Los Weirdmasters

¡Hola, gente de todo el mundo!

Para el momento en el que me encuentro escribiendo estas palabras faltan únicamente 4 días para el gran final de la serie y no puedo estar más nervioso. Me carcomen los nervios de saber qué es lo que pasará, cómo terminará y todo lo demás. *Grito fangirl de Dipper*. Pero bueno, es mejor que me tranquilice y los deje con el nuevo capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les guste y si gustan pueden dejarme un review al final, me gusta leer todas sus opiniones.

Por cierto, al final les dejaré algunos datos curiosos relacionados con este capítulo y que hicieron que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 15: "Los Weirdmasters"**

—¿Los Weirdmasters...? —Preguntaron Dipper y Pacifica al mismo tiempo, arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que tendré que contarles todo desde el principio. Pongan atención, mortales. Ya que esta será la última historia que sus oídos escuchen...

El bebe del tiempo alzó sus pequeños, pero regordetes brazos al cielo; ocasionando que un gran destello alcanzara el cielo para explotar pocos segundos después, segando temporalmente la visión de Dipper y de Pacifica. Cuando ambos chicos la recuperaron, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban dentro de una ilusión en tiempo real creada dentro de sus mentes, la cual era acompañada por la poco tranquilizadora voz del bebe del tiempo mientras narraba todos los hechos acontecidos.

—Todo comenzó hace eones de años... Mucho antes del nacimiento de las primeras estrellas, galaxias y nebulosas... Mucho antes de lo que ustedes conocen simplemente como _El Big Bang_... Y mucho antes de la invención de los primeros chupones cósmicos con sabor a miel... Existió un mundo localizado en el centro del universo. Este mundo era conocido por el nombre de: _Dhara_. Dominio de _Thahir_ , mi padre. Dios del tiempo, dios del espacio y dios de la vida. Guardián del pasado, del presente y del futuro también. —Suspiró—. Dhara... Un planeta tan masivo como una galaxia completa, y tan bello como aquello que ustedes humanos suelen llamar: " _el paraíso"_. La vida en Dhara no podría ser de lo más próspera. Sus habitantes no se convalecían por los problemas que afronta la raza humana hoy en día. No había guerras, ni enfermedades, o hambre. Por supuesto, no todo podía ser perfecto, ya que como era de esperarse, estas eran razones más que suficientes para que otro tipo de razas de intelecto frío, con intenciones hostiles y con ojos envidiosos; fijaran su mirada en las riquezas y los secretos del planeta. Sin embargo, sus habitantes no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, ya que la guardia personal de mi padre servía generalmente como la primera y la única línea de defensa. Este pequeño grupo era conformado por diez todopoderosos, omniscientes y parcialmente omnipotentes guerreros, mejor conocidos como la guardia del alba. Guerreros cuyo poder era más que suficiente para mantener bajo control cualquier clase de situación. Desde cambiar mis pañales sucios, hasta frenar una invasión proveniente de otros mundos distantes o dimensiones alternas, ya que dentro de sus habilidades más reconocidas, se encontraba la capacidad para manipular a voluntad los elementos del poder, el tiempo, la probabilidad, la mente, la percepción, la realidad, la suerte, el espacio, la vida y la muerte. Debido a esto, la guardia el alba ganaba todas sus batallas sin muchos contratiempos. Pero lamentablemente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que emergiera algo con la fuerza necesaria para poner en peligro la vida no solo del planeta Dhara; sino la vida de todas las demás razas existentes en el universo entero. Nadie sabe exactamente de dónde provino... Así que lo primero que observaron en el cielo fue una anomalía; una cuarteadura en la bóveda celeste apuntando hacia una dimensión desconocida de la cual ni siquiera mi padre tenía pleno conocimiento de su existencia. Luego, del interior de aquella gigantesca grieta, surgió una criatura de dimensiones tan colosales como el planeta en sí mismo. Una bestia con un millón de ojos, un millón de brazos y una piel tan oscura que era capaz de opacar al manto cósmico. Sin embargo, lo peor todavía estaba por confirmarse. Poco después mi padre descubrió que en la boca de su estómago se hallaba un agujero negro lo suficientemente poderoso e inmenso para succionar miles de mundos a la vez. Por tal motivo, mi padre bautizó a este monstruo con el nombre de: _Vórtice_.

—Vórtice... —Dipper repitió, consternado.

—Su poder era incalculable... Su sola presencia provocaba ya distorsiones en la realidad, ocasionando que la mayor parte de la vida vegetal y animal del planeta muriera en menos de ochocientos años Dhartanianos. Lo que equivaldría a cinco horas terrestres... Sin embargo, debido a su volumen y a su masa; los movimientos de _Vórtice_ eran muy limitados. De tal modo que los que hacían el trabajo sucio eran sus heraldos.

—¿Sus heraldos? —El muchacho preguntó discretamente, sintiendo una estocada en la boca del estómago.

—Estos heraldos se hacían llamar a sí mismos: _Los Weirdmasters_. _Los Weirdmasters_ fueron un escuadrón conformado por cuatro entidades para-dimensionales y siniestras de poderes inconmensurables: _Screaming Darkness, Raging Moon, Crying Night_ y _Laughing Shadow_. Estos cuatro seres eran tan poderosos, que fueron capaces de plantarles cara en batalla a nada menos que a mi padre y a toda la guardia del alba al mismo tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta que _Los Weirdmasters_ no eran más que simples lacayos; podrán darse una idea de la clase de poder que _Vórtice_ poseía. El resultado de la batalla fue más que atroz. El planeta Dhara quedó completamente destruido, así como varios mundos más que se encontraban en las cercanías. Los muertos se contaban por cuatrillones. Y de entre todas aquellas vidas que se perecieron durante la batalla; se encontraban la mi padre, así como las de nueve de los guerreros que conformaban la guardia del alba. No obstante, con su último aliento, pudieron derrotar de manera milagrosa a _Los Weirdmasters_ , encerrándolos en la dimensión del olvido para toda la eternidad. Además, lograron hacer que _Vórtice_ regresara a su propio universo al emplear el resto de su energía para cerrar la brecha que conectaba a su dimensión con la nuestra. Fue así como estos valientes guerreros consiguieron frenar la amenaza del temible _Vórtice_ , aunque a un precio extremadamente alto. Después de la batalla, el único sobreviviente lo que alguna vez fue la guardia del alba: Un guerrero muy diestro y muy sabio llamado Hein, documentó todo lo que había sucedido en su diario personal. Un raro libro de pasta negra, dentro del cual depositó todos sus conocimientos, incluidos los métodos con los que consiguieron derrotar a _Vórtice_ y a _Los Weirdmasters_ , así como la forma de revertir los conjuros utilizados. Luego, atormentado por la ira y el dolor al haber sido incapaz de salvar a los habitantes de Dhara, así como al resto de sus compañeros; Hein desapareció de la vista de todos poco después de que yo asumí el mando sucediendo a mí padre. Nunca volví a saber de él, ni de ese libro hasta ahora. Jamás imaginé que se encontraba oculto en un lugar tan denigrante como el planeta tierra. Qué ciego fui.

—Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que Bill está tratando de traer de vuelta a Los Weirdmasters o a ese otro ser llamado Vórtice? —Dipper preguntó, con la garganta seca y sintiendo escalofríos en cuanto la visión dentro de su cabeza y la de Pacifica terminó.

—Es difícil saberlo... —No demoró en responder a la pregunta—. Bill Cipher sabe perfectamente que tan terribles pueden llegar a ser _Los Weirdmasters_. El también está consciente que aún después de haber adquirido una forma física él jamás representaría una amenaza para ellos. No sé bien que pueda estar planeando ese demente intergaláctico, pero debe ser detenido inmediatamente. No podemos dejarlo suelto con esa información. Mientras tanto, ustedes dos deben ser ejecutados.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? —El niño exclamó.

—¡Escuadrón de supervisión de eliminación de los criminales del tiempo, lleven a los prisioneros a la fosa del infortunio!

—¿La fosa del infortunio? —Preguntaron ambos niños al unísono.

—La fosa del infortunio es el hogar del grandioso y todopoderoso Zhnar; una inmensa bestia de piel roja y transparente, con forma de gelatina y miles de tentáculos cuyos extremos se encuentran repletos de miles de bocas hambrientas con dientes afilados... Nunca he presenciado una ejecución personalmente, pero se dice que el gran Zhnar les arranca la piel a sus presas poco antes de chuparles la sangre, para finalmente comérselas y vomitar sus huesos... Lo siento chicos. —Dijo Blendin con pesar, agachando la mirada—. No quería que esto terminara así.

De repente, un grupo de soldados con armadura con destellos de color neón se materializaron para sujetar y contener a ambos niños.

—¡Dipper, ayúdame! —Pacifica gritó, imbuida en un desgarrador llanto—. No quiero morir... No quiero...

—¡Pacifica...! ¡Déjenla en paz, brutos! —Se mostró furioso, girando los ojos hacia el bebe del tiempo—. ¡No puedes hacernos esto...!

—Dime una razón por la cual no deba mandarlos a ejecutar en este mismo instante. Les recuerdo que gracias a ustedes nos encontramos en una crisis de talla universal.

—Nosotros podemos arreglarlo. —Dijo.

—¿Ustedes? No me hagas reír. —Se expresó con escepticismo—. ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes simples seres pluricelulares contra alguien como Bill Cipher? Ustedes no tienen la más remota idea de lo que él es capaz de hacer si le damos aunque sea una sola oportunidad.

—Escucha... Sé que los seres humanos no somos la raza más lista, ni tampoco la más avanzada... Pero creo que el amor que sentimos por aquellos que son importantes para nosotros es tan fuerte que puede ayudarnos a lograr cosas increíbles. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Pacifica por un instante—. Admito que cometí un error al haberme dejado llevar por las engañosas palabras de Bill, pero es mi familia y la familia de muchos otras personas las que se encuentran bajo su amenaza. Por favor... Te pido una oportunidad para arreglar todo esto. Dame una oportunidad para detener a Bill de una vez y para siempre.

Dicho esto, el coliseo entero comenzó a retumbar al paso del bullicio y los gritos que se estaban generando entre las gradas.

—¡Orden en la corte! ¡Orden en la corte, he dicho! —Anunció el bebe del tiempo, consiguiendo callar a la multitud enloquecida, la cual en un giro inesperado, parecía haberse puesto del lado de Dipper luego de su discurso—. Admiro tu gran valentía, niño terrestre. Pero desafortunadamente, la gravedad del daño que tú y esa chica han desatado no puede tomarse tan a la ligera. Por lo tanto, he decidido continuar con su ejecución tal y como estaba prevista.

—No... Por favor... No puedes hacernos esto... —Dipper comenzó a forcejear con los guardias hasta que decidió propinarle una fuerte mordida en la muñeca al guardián de la ley que lo mantenía sometido. A consecuencia, ambos cayeron al suelo, ocasionando que el joven Pines perdiera su gorra a causa del brusco movimiento. Entonces, el bebe del tiempo se dispuso a mandar más guardias para conseguir sujetar al muchacho y así ponerle un par de esposas de energía para que dejara de resistirse. Sin embargo, al haber perdido su característica gorra; el bebe del tiempo pudo observar con total claridad aquella marca que se escondía detrás de ella, exhalando aire tras la reacción de asombro e incredulidad.

—¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es...?

—¿Qué...? —Preguntó el niño, confundido.

—¿Podría ser esa la marca...?

—¿Marca? —Preguntó aún más confundido—. ¿La que tengo en la frente? Esa es... Es solamente una marca de nacimiento... No tiene nada de especial... —Afirmó de manera incómoda, colocándose su gorra nuevamente para cubrirla rápidamente.

—¿Una marca de nacimiento...? —Sorprendido, el bebe del tiempo abrió completamente los ojos—. Entonces la profecía se ha cumplido... Chico... ¿Sabes el significado que tiene esa marca sobre tu frente? Tú eres el elegido. Tu eres aquél ser viviente en el cual mi padre anunció que depositaría todos sus poderes si el universo se encontraba nuevamente en peligro de ser destruido. Mi padre sabía que tarde o temprano; alguien con malas intenciones trataría de romper el hechizo que él y la guardia del alba realizaron para encerrar a _Los Weirdmasters_ , o para tratar de crear una brecha hacia la dimensión dónde _Vórtice_ se encuentra atrapado. Entonces, durante sus últimos minutos de vida, él profetizó el nacimiento de un ser viviente sin importar su raza o su origen; un ser cuya marca sobre su frente le concedería la capacidad de despertar todos sus poderes si el sello para mantener aprisionados a esa banda de rufianes corría peligro. ¡Guardias! Liberen a los prisioneros en este instante.

—Espera un momento... ¿Esto enserio? —Preguntó Dipper, confundido, sacudiéndose la ropa—. Entonces... Mi marca... ¿Tiene algo especial?

—Dipper Pines, tú tienes una nueva misión ahora. Tú deber es detener a Bill Cipher a como dé lugar. Tú eres el único en este universo que puedes hacerlo. Esa marca es la prueba. Regresa a la tierra inmediatamente y descubre que es lo que Bill planea hacer con ese libro. Cuando estés listo, pide nuestro apoyo por medio de este intercomunicador del tiempo. Sin embargo, debes tener en cuenta que si Bill Cipher logra despertar a _Los Weirdmasters_ ; ni siquiera los poderes que mi padre te otorgó al momento de tu nacimiento serán suficientes para detenerlos. La guardia del alba ya no está con nosotros, de tal modo que si llegan a despertar; significará el final de todo el universo y de todas las realidades y universos alternos. —Finalizó, otorgándole al muchacho un aparato que tenía la pinta de ser un reloj de estilo futurista—. Nuestro ejército estará listo para comenzar con la _Operación Anti-Cipher_.

Dipper se colocó en aparato en la muñeca izquierda, acto seguido esa singular y diabólica risa que él tanto conocía se pudo escuchar a mitad del coliseo.

—No puede ser... —Dipper murmuró al sentir su corazón detenerse por un instante—. Esa risa es de...

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —Replicó Bill, cuando un portal entre dimensiones se materializó repentinamente sobre la arena, permitiéndole la entrada al ente cósmico de forma geométrica, el cual aún se hallaba dentro del cuerpo de Preston Northwest—. Me doy cuenta que las cosas se están poniendo realmente interesantes por estos lares. No entiendo porque no recibí ninguna invitación.

Todos los asistentes comenzaron a hablar entre murmullos una vez más, mostrándose asustados. Sin embargo, nadie se movió de su lugar.

—Bill... —Dipper apretó los puños tras contemplarlo e interponerse entre él y Pacifica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cipher? —Preguntó el bebe del tiempo con su ominosa voz—. ¿Cómo obtuviste acceso a este lugar? Se supone que este espacio temporal no puede ser irrumpido por nadie que no esté dentro de mi consentimiento.

—Tan ingenuo como siempre... ¿No te has enterado de las últimas noticias? Fue gracias a este pequeño librito que tengo aquí... —Lo extrajo sin apuros desde el interior de su elegante y fino traje—. Que pude quebrar fácilmente el flujo de energía que mantienes sobre este espacio en particular. A pesar de poseer el aspecto de un bebe parece que la edad le está cobrando factura a tu memoria, mi viejo amigo. Te refrescare la mente. Una batalla entre dos entidades cósmicas y todopoderosas se resuelve teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de energía que es capaz de transmitir cada una para someter a la otra. Mis poderes han crecido a tal punto, que me fue sencillo destruir tus defensas.

—Ya escuché suficiente de ti por un día, Cipher. ¡Guardias, aniquílenlo inmediatamente! —Ordenó el bebe del tiempo, cuando una docena de guardias lo rodearon y apuntaron las miras de sus armas hacia Bill. A continuación, todos accionaron los gatillos de sus respectivos cañones al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, los disparos fueron irremediablemente contenidos por un campo de fuerza invisible alrededor de Bill, ocasionando que los rayos de energía regresaran a su origen para así tumbar y dejar fuera de combate a toda la cuadrilla.

—Me temo que tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso sí quieres detenerme. —Dijo Bill, expresándose de forma burlona y confiada—. Dime... ¿Aún continuas siendo el anfitrión de esa tontería...? ¿Cómo se llamaba...? —Trató de hacer memoria—. ¡Globnar! Eso es... Globnar.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Cipher. Ahora ríndete, o ya verás lo que ocurre cuando me obligan a luchar antes de mi siesta de las siete. —Dijo con un tono amenazante.

—¡Uy! Eso me gustaría verlo. Te ves muy estresado, viejo. ¿Por qué no te relajas y nos divertimos un poco como en los viejos tiempos?

—Tú lo has pedido... Te recuerdo que tú nunca has podido derrotarme en un combate y te aseguro, qué esta será tú última oportunidad..

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó Blendin—. Esto es malo. ¡Todo el mundo, retroceda!

 **Continuará...**

¡Hola de nuevo! He regresado para contarles algunas cosas curiosas que me sucedieron al momento de escribir este capítulo.

Tengo que confesarles que la batalla que se avecina entre Bill y el bebe del tiempo no la tenía contemplada, ni siquiera cuando me encontraba escribiendo el capítulo anterior. Les platico, todo surgió cuando en ese entonces se había estrenado la primera parte del Weirdmageddon y mientras me encontraba viéndolo me emocioné cuando ambos se vieron las caras por primera vez. Entiendo que por cuestiones de tiempo el momento que nos regalaron ambos en la pantalla no fue el encuentro épico que imaginé y al menos en mi opinión, dejó mucho que desear. Todo fue tan rápido que tuve que regresar la escena dos veces para que mi cerebro pudiera comprender lo que había sucedido. Pues debido a esto, quise hacer que el enfrentamiento entre ambos fuera un poco más largo y eso precisamente es lo que veremos en el próximo capítulo titulado: **Deidad Vs. Deidad** , el cual estaré subiendo el próximo **25 de febrero**.

Otra cosa curiosa, es que aunque este parezca un capítulo bastante corto; la verdad es que ha sido uno de los que más trabajo me ha costado escribir desde que comencé con el fic. Primeramente porqué se me dificultó muchísimo imaginarme al bebe del tiempo contando una historia así. Tal vez sea por su voz tan gruesa y prominente... No lo sé. El punto es que tuve que repetir el relato más de seis veces hasta que me resultó en lo que leyeron arriba. Además, tuve un pequeño accidente que me dejó el brazo izquierdo dislocado... (Por tercera vez) Y a causa de esto tuve que escribirlo completamente con una sola mano. De hecho, esto también lo estoy escribiendo con una sola mano... En fin, no tienen idea de lo cansado que fue, pero como dicen; el show debe continuar y aquí está.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y su quieren dejarme sus opiniones las leeré con todo gusto. Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche desde quiera que me estén leyendo.

¡Saludos a las personas que me leen fuera de México y a los paisanos también!

¡Chao!

PD. La próxima semana subiré en una nota aparte mis pensamientos acerca del capítulo final de la serie.


	19. Un Pensamiento (Nota del Autor 3)

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **LA SIGUIENTE NOTA CONTIENE SPOILERS IMPORTANTES ACERCA DEL FINAL DE GRAVITY FALLS, SÍ AÚN NO HAN VISTO DICHO CAPÍTULO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO SIGAN LEYENDO PASANDO DE ESTE PUNTO. SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO.**

Y así es como termina una de las más grandes series en nuestro tiempo... Con un corazón roto, pero una sonrisa en el rostro. (Creo que eso rimó...)

Verán, Gravity Falls ha sido para mí todo un viaje cargado de emociones que no creí que volvería a sentir al mirar una serie. Llámese frustración, tristeza, alegría o paranoia.

Les confieso que hace mucho tiempo dejé de prestarle atención a las caricaturas americanas actuales por considerarlas como a un producto basura, que lo único que hace ahora es idiotizar más a los niños. De tal modo, que durante ese tiempo atravesé por mi época en la que me obsesioné con el anime. (Apuesto a que muchas y muchos de ustedes se encuentran en esa etapa ahora mismo) El punto es, que gracias al anime fui capaz de descubrir historias asombrosas, las cuales recordaré hasta que sea un anciano.

Sin embargo, desde hace un par de años; comencé a notar poco a poco cómo el anime comenzaba a decaer conforme a mis expectativas. Las historias cliché y sin sentido, humor tonto y tramas vacías era mi pan de todos los días. Era raro cuando encontraba alguno que me hiciera ver más allá del primer capítulo. ¿Y qué me dicen de la invasión del ecchi? Parece que Japón se ha quedado estancado en este género y escaso de ideas. Afortunadamente pude abrir mi mente otra vez y mirar hacia la animación americana para darle una segunda oportunidad. Fue así como mi atención se enfocó en una serie cuya animación y aspecto de los personajes no me pareció tan encantadora, pero que terminé por aceptar. Una serie de misterios llamada Gravity Falls.

Cuando supe de la existencia de esta serie fue gracias a un pequeño y singular corte que encontré en Youtube titulado: "¿Y sí Gravity Falls fuera anime?" Lo vi y la animación me pareció sorprendente para haber sido hecha por un fan. (Si aún no lo han visto, no sé que están esperando) A lo que quiero llegar es que a partir de ese momento me interesé en la serie. Me vi la primera temporada en pocos días y me pareció una buena serie, pero no como para llegar al punto de alabarla. De hecho, no fue sino hasta la escena final de la primera temporada que me di cuenta de que me encontraba ante algo más. Luego, fue la segunda temporada la que me hizo involucrarme más en los misterios de cada capítulo; hasta el grado de encariñarme con los personajes e incluso hacer mis propios ships.

Bien, luego de haber visto el final de la serie, puedo decir que me alegra que existan personas como Alex Hirsch trabajando en este medio. Ese hombre y su equipo nos han entregado una de las mejores experiencias de los últimos años con todo y un magnifico final que nos deja abiertos a más posibilidades. Fuimos testigos de la derrota y probablemente muerte de Bill, la reconciliación de Stan y Ford, la rueda... Hay tantas cosas que comentar y especular que no sé por dónde empezar.

Tengo que decir que me encantó el plot de la historia; a pesar de que parecía ser bastante predecible gracias a las especulaciones hechas por los fans. Es decir, ya sabíamos desde antes quienes eran las personas que conformarían la rueda de Bill. Lo único que faltaba era que nos lo confirmaran de manera oficial. Además, no sé a ustedes, pero me alegra que no utilizaran el método de la rueda para destruir a Bill, creo que esto hubiera sido aún más predecible y bastante simplón. Así como sucede muchas veces con My Little Pony, dónde prácticamente a cada villano parece lo vencen de la misma manera. Ósea, reuniéndose y hacernos ver que la magia de la amistad y del amor lo pueden todo sencillamente porque sí y punto. Lo siento mucho para a quienes les guste My Little Pony, pero esa es la verdad.

Me encantó ver el reencuentro de varios personajes. Entre ellos Ford y McGucket y los dos policías. Creo que ellos hacen la mejor pareja de toda la serie, jaja.

Puede ser mi impresión, pero creo que subestimé un poco el poder de Bill. Es decir, pudo carbonizar al bebe del tiempo con un simple disparo; cuando pudo hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de los miembros de la resistencia para frenarlos. Claro, eso no le quita el mérito de ser una entidad con un poder abrumador, pero a lo que me refiero es que es increíble como la cabaña del misterio robotizada le pudo dar más pelea a Bill que un batallón entero de la policía del tiempo. (Aún con el bebe incluido) Es lo que a veces me desespera de los villanos. Tienen la oportunidad de destruir a los héroes, pero no lo consiguen debido a que es necesario que vivan porque ellos son los protagonistas.

Por cierto, hablando de muertes. Me río en la cara de todos aquellos que especularon a morir acerca de cuál de los Pines iba a morir. ¿Realmente creyeron que alguien iba a morir? Por más sádico que pueda sea Alex Hirsch; al ser una serie de Disney es difícil que un personaje tan querido muera el día de hoy. Sobre todo si dicho personaje es un niño. Así que era lógico pensar que Bill iba a ser el único que iba a pasar a una mejor vida. Aunque no se bien si murió a causa del puñetazo de Stan o sí simplemente quedó convertido en un monumento de piedra atrapado de por vida. Sea como sea, se lo merecía y creo que se convertirá en una excelente atracción para la cabaña.

Fue genial ver a Stan y a Ford partiendo en busca de más misterios en el Stan ó War II, dejando a Soos y a Melody como nuevos propietarios de la cabaña. No sé... Me hubiera gustado ver una escena de su boda unos años más tarde o algo parecido.

Bueno, ahora es momento de hablar de nuestra querida y estimada Llama. Creo que ella es a la que menos se le respetó durante el final, ya que luego de haber tenido un episodio tan épico como el que tuvo; Weirdmageddon parte 3 me hizo pensar en que el misterio de la mansión Noroeste no tuvo la menor relevancia, ya que a pesar de que supuestamente Pacifica comenzaría a ser más humilde; la vimos tener de vuelta su actitud un poco arrogante. Es más, me atrevería a decir que la vi demasiado OOC (Fuera del personaje) Aunque si tenemos una opinión más positiva creo que preferiría compararla con una de esas tsunderes que aunque sean ácidas por fuera son lindas por dentro.

Y ojo, no estoy hablando con respecto a ships ni nada parecido. Digo que no se le respetó tanto porque prácticamente ella fue la única que no tuvo un final tan feliz como el resto de los habitantes. Aunque un comentario que vi en Tumblr me ayudó a reflexionar. El comentario menciona que parece que el hecho de haber perdido la mansión y quedar en la ruina fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Ahora gracias a eso se convertirá en una persona más humilde y crecerá lejos de todos los misterios y los privilegios de ricos para llevar una vida más normal y llevadera con un par de padres más relajados que no le exijirán demasiado. Creo que eso es lo que ella necesita por el momento.

Ahora pasemos a las preguntas sin respuestas... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Blendin? Creí que iba a aparecer en una escena épica para ayudar a la resistencia o algo así. Además, tampoco vimos una interacción con el dado de lados infinitos, ni tampoco supimos cual era el nombre verdadero de Dipper. ¡Así es! Tal parece que Alex nos trolleo de nuevo, jaja.

¡Vaya! Podría quedarme aquí hablándoles de lo genial que fue todo, pero tengo que cortar la transmisión para no aburrirlos. Ya para finalizar creo que tengo que comentar acerca de los ships. Este es un fic de Dipper y Pacifica así que esto es inevitable. La verdad es que no me esperaba una interacción más allá de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Pero no creí que ni siquiera se dirigieran la palabra en todo el episodio. Es decir, ambos quedaron como amigos al final del misterio de la mansión Noroeste, así que una charla como amigos creo que no hubiera estado de más. Pero bueno, es decisión del equipo creativo así que no protestaré por ello ni mucho menos. Aunque me encantó el hecho de que con motivo de regalo de cumpleaños, Pacifica le regaló a Dipper un libro de esas serie paranormal que tanto le gusta. Eso sin mencionar el corazón que ella le pone al firmar su nombre en la hoja. Por cierto, me pareció adorable como Wendy y Dipper intercambiaron sus gorras. Tal vez el sentimiento de Wendip está renaciendo. ¿Les gustaría que yo escribiera un fic de esta pareja? Todo puede pasar...

Bien, eso ha sido todo por el momento. Yo por mi parte terminaré los fics de Gravity Falls que tengo pendientes, así como el de Reverse Falls que tengo contemplado hacer en el futuro cuando el del juguetero siniestro esté terminado. Será interesante visitar ese universo alterno. Luego, creo que será un buen momento para traumarme con otra serie o con el nuevo proyecto de Alex. ¿O quién sabe? Tal vez hace un fic parecido al del diario de Pacifica, pero con memorias de cada uno de los personajes importantes y qué fue de sus vidas por lo menos hasta que llegue el siguiente verano. Me retiro diciendo. ¡Muchas gracias Alex y hasta el próximo verano, Gravity Falls!


	20. Deidad vs Deidad

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo en el cual veremos si sirvo para narrar batallas colosales tipo Dragon Ball Z o si mejor debo regresar a narrar comedias románticas cortas. Tengo avisos importantes que comunicarles, pero eso lo dejaremos hasta el final para no entretenerlos más. Sin más preámbulos espero que les guste el capítulo y sepan perdonar si se encuentran con un errorcillo de ortografía.

Le mando una felicitación y un abrazo a **sonefreen** por su cumpleaños. Lo siento, no pude publicar esto días antes.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 16: "Deidad Vs. Deidad"**

La plataforma que sostenía al bebe del tiempo comenzó a aproximarse hacia la zona del combate. Al llegar al centro de dicho lugar, ambos contendientes se miraron ferozmente a los ojos, como pretendiendo saber lo que el otro estaba pensando. Entonces, sin esperar más tiempo, las dos entidades todopoderosas lanzaron su primera ofensiva. Bill extendió el brazo derecho de Preston para lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía que salió de la palma de su mano. Por su parte, el bebe del tiempo lanzó otro del mismo calibre, pero desde la marca sobre su frente. El impacto entre ambos impactos fue tan colosal, que la arena entera se acudió, ocasionando que los asistentes al evento comenzaran a abandonar sus asientos para huir despavoridos. Acto seguido, la tierra comenzó a desquebrajarse, creando una grieta sobre el suelo consiguiendo partir el coliseo por la mitad.

—¡Niños, dense prisa! ¡Por aquí! —Anunció Blendin, señalando una puerta que daba la entrada y la salida a los gladiadores participantes del inhumano y descorazonador Globnar. No obstante, el rayo de Bill comenzó a hacer retroceder poco a poco al bebe del tiempo, el cual terminó por estamparse contra las gradas, ocasionando que varias toneladas de escombros bloquearan la única puerta disponible.

—¡Dipper, la salida! —Pacifica manifestó, mirando atónita hacia la puerta.

—¡Estamos atrapados! —Prosiguió el joven Pines, manteniendo a Pacifica muy cerca de él para protegerla.

La intensa batalla continuaba a mitad del ruedo, dónde el bebe del tiempo pudo regresar casi íntegro a la contienda, haciendo retroceder a Bill debido al engrandecer de su fuerza. En contra parte y a su vez, Bill incrementó aún más el poder de su propio as de energía, lo que provocó que el bebe del tiempo perdiera terreno una vez más de manera casi inmediata.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi viejo amigo? ¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Preguntó Bill, infundido en un halo de confianza.

—No me subestimes, Cipher. —Le respondió apenas, volviendo a recuperar el terreno perdido tras llegar casi a los límites de sus vastos poderes—. Tú no sabes con quién estás tratando.

—Y supongo que tu sí. —Prosiguió, haciendo retroceder a su adversario nuevamente sin demostrar signos de debilitamiento—. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando solo te sientas a mirar tus enfermos juegos de Globnar en vez de buscar una nueva forma de incrementar tus poderes. ¿Y te haces llamar a ti mismo el amo y señor absoluto del espacio y del tiempo? Eres una vergüenza. Ahora yo soy el poseedor de una fuerza casi infinita. Tú ya no representas ninguna amenaza seria para mí. Podría hacerte trizas hasta con los ojos cerrados. Con este libro he asegurado mi lugar entre aquellos pocos seres que merecen ser bautizados con el sobrenombre de "dios".

El aura oscura alrededor de Bill incrementó de golpe su tamaño. Entonces, por medio de un ensordecedor grito; la energía que el ente estaba proyectando se intensifico los suficiente para que el bebe del tiempo no pudiera contenerla por más tiempo. En consecuencia, el gigantesco ser recibió el impacto de frente, lo que lo llevó a ser lanzado hasta chocar una vez más contra las gradas, atravesando y destruyendo por completo la estructura, así como varios de los edificios que se encontraban a una corta distancia del coliseo para finalmente estrellarse contra las faldas de una gigantesca montaña que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad de estilo futurista.

—Esto es horrible… —Murmuró Blendin, asomándose a través del enorme agujero hecho sobre el muro.

—Dudo mucho que vuelva a levantarse después de eso. ¡Bien...! Ahora que el mesías en turno ha dejado su puesto, ha llegado la hora de hacer algunos cambios en la administración de este lugar. Creo que un trono hecho de oro me vendría muy bien. —Dijo Bill, chasqueando sus dedos para que dicho objeto fuera erigido tras apoderarse de varios de los cuerpos de los guardias del tiempo y transformarlos en oro fundido en medio de gritos terroríficos, los cuales que fueron silenciados al momento de la transformación; para finalmente mezclarse entre ellos y formar dicho objeto. Acto seguido, Bill se sentó cómodamente en su sede, después; se encargó de retocar la estética del coliseo, colocando diversas estatuas en honor hacia él mismo; cuyo material predominante también era el metal preciado. A continuación, Bill cambió todos los afiches de la ciudad contigua; colocando su propio rostro de un solo ojo en vez del que mostraba al bebe del tiempo—. Y ahora... Como toque final... —Bill tomó su ahora nuevo libro una vez más, abriéndolo en una de sus páginas para recitar uno de los conjuros plasmados—. Vamos a darles la bienvenida a los invitados de honor.

 _ **"AL OTRO LADO DEL ABISMO, A TRAVÉS DEL ESPACIO Y DEL TIEMPO. USTEDES, LOS QUE DESEARON DEVORAR ESTE MUNDO Y ESPARCIR LA LOCURA ENTRE LOS HIJOS DEL HOMBRE. ESCUCHEN MI VOZ Y LLEVEN NUESTROS DESEOS A TRAVÉS DE UNA BALSA INFINITA. ALMA Y VOZ, FUERZA DE LA NOCHE, FUERZA DEL COSMOS, FUERZA DOMINANTE. POR MEDIO DE MIS PALABRAS YO LOS INVOCO. LUZ ESCAZA, LUZ QUE AGONIZA, CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS. ¡ÓYENOS! ¡GUÍANOS! ¡DESTRUYE LAS CADENAS Y DESATA TU IRA!"**_

Cuando Bill finalizó dicho cántico, el cielo se tornó rojizo y quebradizo, como si se tratara de un simple y vil espejo después de haber sido golpeado por una roca o algún objeto contundente y pesado. Luego, grandes pedazos de aquél cielo se desquebrajaron y cayeron hacia la tierra, mostrando colosales grietas con fondo negro desde las cuales emergieron y descendieron una gran cantidad de aquellas mismas criaturas con coraza entintada de un atemorizante color negro con descarnados ojos amarillos.

—¡Vayan ahora, mis leales sirvientes! ¡Muéstrenle a estos seres bípedos el significado de lo que es organizar una verdadera fiesta!

Dipper, Pacifica y Blendin se alarmaron cuando aquellas criaturas comenzaron a moverse a través del aire como si una estela de humo negro se tratase para comenzar a devorar y asimilar tanto a algunos de los asistentes al evento que quedaron atrapados; como a algunos de los pocos guardias que quedaban y aún luchaban por contener el fiero ataque por parte de estos seres sin rostro definido.

—Impuros… —Blendin llamó la atención de ambos, enfundando su pistola de plasma desde su ancha cadera—. ¡Niños! No pueden quedarse aquí. Esto es muy peligroso. Deben huir de inmediato y esconderse en un mundo en los confines del universo. El trasportador que el bebe del tiempo te dio hace unos minutos los sacará de aquí.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Dipper preguntó anonadado, sintiendo un impulso incómodo en su corazón—. No vamos a dejarte aquí.

—No pierdan el tiempo y váyanse ahora. ¡Yo los distraeré! —Aseguró, disparando hacia dos criaturas que se encontraban próximas a acecharlos; desintegrándolas por completo.

—¡Dipper, ya lo escuchaste! —Pacifica lo jaló del brazo—. ¡Debemos irnos ya!

—No puedo… —Se aferró a quedarse—. No puedo abandonar a un amigo.

—Debes confiar en mí, Dipper… —Blendin insistió, disparando contra un nuevo grupo de criaturas, las cuales comenzaron a rodearlos y a cercarlos poco a poco; como si se tratasen de una manada de lobos feroces y hambrientos—. Yo estaré bien. ¡Váyanse y ocúltense en un planeta dónde Bill jamás pueda encontrarlos! Nosotros nos encargaremos de lidiar con el resto.

—No volveré a esconderme, Blendin. ¡Nunca más…! Como poseedor de esta marca es mí obligación regresar todo a la normalidad y poner a Bill en su lugar.

—No seas tonto. —Se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara—. El bebe del tiempo te contó esa historia falsa para no tener que ejecutarte.

—¿Qué dijiste…? —Preguntó, confundido.

—Lo que escuchaste. —Decía mientras disparaba sin descanso—. El bebe del tiempo se compadeció del alma de ambos. El hizo lo que hizo para no quedar en ridículo frente a toda la audiencia. El por lo general no suele retractarse en sus palabras. Así que tuvo que contarte ese tonto cuento de hadas... Quiero decir... ¿En verdad te creíste ese cliché barato del "elegido"? Esa marca tuya es una marca de nacimiento común y corriente, niño. ¡Así que váyanse ahora!

—No puede ser… —Dipper se fue de rodillas—. Entonces… ¿Todo fue una mentira?

—Ya habrá tiempo para sentimentalismos más tarde. ¡Es momento de irnos! —Pacifica bramó con fuerza, tomando la muñeca de Dipper sin su permiso para alcanzar el dispositivo y apretar un sin número de pequeños botones aleatorios; desapareciendo por medio de una intensa luz blanca y dejando atrás una estela que no tardó en desvanecerse.

—Buena suerte, niños…

—Sí que eres ingenuo. —Dijo Bill, ordenándole a su secta de monstruos que no atacaran—. ¿Crees que ese par de niños tontos va a estar a salvo de mí? Ya nada en este universo puede permanecer oculto sin que yo lo sepa. La magia que se esconde en las páginas de este libro me ha convertido en un ser prácticamente omnipotente. Mi poder es ahora muy superior que el de su autor cuando aún se encontraba con vida. Pero a pesar de ello todavía no estoy conforme. Debo aumentar mis poderes cuanto antes y sé exactamente cómo hacerlo.

—C... Conozco tu plan… P... Pretendes resucitar a Los Weirdmasters… ¿Cierto? —Le apuntó con su propia arma, temeroso de sus palabras.

—Es una broma... ¿Cierto? Admito que ese cuarteto de oportunistas tiene un arsenal de habilidades mucho mejores que las mías. Es por eso que planeo robar todas sus habilidades y utilizarlas en mi beneficio sin correr el riesgo de despertarlos. Todo está en el libro. Hein fue muy ingenuo al haber trascrito el método para hacerlo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es dirigirme al lugar donde esos cuatro permanecen capturados: El planeta tierra... Y preparar un elaborado ritual de transferencia de energía, el cual desafortunadamente me llevará más tiempo del que creí, ya que aún tengo que encontrar diez piezas de un rompecabezas que servirán como sacrificio.

—¿La tierra? ¿Cómo es eso posible…? Se supone que ellos fueron encerrados en la dimensión del olvido.

—¿Enserio…? Deberías de dejar de creer en todo lo que te dice cierto bebe que ni siquiera sabe ir al baño por sí mismo. ¿Qué tal si te dijera que todo lo que has creído hasta ahora se trata solo de una simple fachada?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás... Este libro me ha dotado de una incomparable fuerza en muy poco tiempo. Ahora soy capaz de lograr cosas con las que ni yo mismo me hubiera atrevido a soñar. Sin embargo, debes saber mi regordete amigo, que el poder no lo es todo. El conocimiento también es importante. ¡Y no vas a creer lo siguiente...! Su autor nos revela con sobrada angustia, que la guardia del alba jamás consiguió aprisionar a Los Weirdmasters en la dimensión del olvido. Hein nos relata que al ser el único sobreviviente de la masacre, tenía la obligación de hacerlo, pero su instinto como el científico número uno de todo el planeta Dhara le hizo tomar los cuerpos de sus enemigos caídos y sellarlos dentro de un cuerpo celeste: Un cometa, con el fin de que algún día pudiera examinarlos más a fondo y conocer más acerca de su oscura naturaleza. Poco tiempo después, Hein decidió exiliarse para evitar así que lo acusaran de traición y se selló a sí mismo, convirtiéndose en el guardián de dicho cometa. Pero después de millones de años de viajar a ciegas por el universo, el cometa finalmente se estrelló en nada más y nada menos que en el aquél entonces recién formado planeta tierra. El lugar del impacto está localizado en lo que hoy día se le conoce como Gravity Falls. Justo por debajo de la colina donde los Northwest construyeron tan impresionante mansión. Sí buscaban una explicación de por qué esa ciudad es como un imán para las rarezas; he ahí la explicación. A pesar de encontrarse en un estado de hibernación permanente, los enormes poderes de Los Weirdmasters aún mantienen un constante influjo sobre ese planeta. Pero dentro de muy poco todo eso terminará, ya que una vez que haya reclamado todo ese poder; yo, Bill Cipher, podré proclamar a los cuatro vientos y sin lugar a dudas, que la inmensidad del universo se encuentra ahora bajo mi mandato. Lo transformaré en mi propio parque de diversiones. Y tú, mi gordinflón amigo, serás a partir de este momento mi esclavo personal. Mi nueva mascota…

Bill se encontraba en la cima del mundo, haciéndoselo notar a todos gracias a su repulsiva risa que retumbaba hasta en los rincones más inhóspitos del planeta Syba. Sin embargo, Bill se encontraba demasiado ocupado para notar la presencia de un cuerpo de gran tamaño que había aparecido de un instante a otro a sus espaldas. Cuando Bill quiso darse la media vuelta, un poderoso y apabullante golpe lo sorprendió, ocasionando que volara cientos de metros en el aire para estrellarse de lleno contra el pavimento de una de las calles de la ciudad anexa al coliseo; ocasionando una poderosa explosión de tierra y escombros que se extendió por varias cuadras más, lugar en dónde Bill finalmente encontró el frenó al impulso tras estrellarse contra un edificio de treinta pisos de alto, el cual terminó por venirse abajo y provocar una serie de estallidos aún más fuertes.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Se preguntó Blendin, solo pocos instantes antes de descubrir quién estaba de regreso, para así esbozar una ferviente sonrisa—. ¡Señor! ¡Se encuentra vivo!

El bebe del tiempo había regresado al combate. No obstante, en esta ocasión no contaba con su estrecha plataforma para sostenerse. Además, las quemaduras y las heridas mortales en su cuerpo no eran un indicio de buenas noticias.

—Por ahora... —Contestó ante la afirmación de Blendin, bajando una gigantesca sonaja cósmica que había utilizado para golpear a Bill—. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ese canalla vuelva a aparecer.

—¿Está seguro, señor?

—¡Completamente! Un golpe como ese jamás sería suficiente para detenerlo. —Se acercó hasta Blendin.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó el robusto agente del tiempo, aterrado y sin saber cómo proceder.

—Esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginé. Mis sospechas se confirmaron. Bill está tratando de robarle el poder a _Los Weirdmasters_. Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de contenerlo aquí... ¡Blendin! Necesito que trates de localizar a esos dos niños. Ellos son nuestra última esperanza.

—¡Un momento! Entonces... ¿Eso significa que la marca del chico en verdad oculta esa clase de poderes?

—Yo nunca dije eso. —Afirmó—. Pero si mis suposiciones son correctas, ellos dos pronto podrán ser parte de algo mucho más grande. Sin embargo, aún necesitaremos del apoyo otros ocho individuos de los cuales no tenemos la más remota idea de su ubicación...

—Espere... ¿No se estará refiriendo a...? —Preguntó, exaltado.

—Así es... —Afirmó por segunda vez, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza—. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no tenemos otra alternativa que volver a unir las diez piezas del rompecabezas. Debemos volver a hacer uso del zodiaco sí no queremos que el universo colapse por culpa de ese maniático.

—¿Entonces esos dos niños son...?

—¡Correcto! —Volvió a afirmar, impidiendo que Blendin terminara sus frases—. ¡Ahora ve! Encuéntralos y protégelos.

En ese momento, el poderoso estruendo provocado por una nueva explosión llamó irremediablemente la atención de ambos, percatándose inmediatamente de como Bill intentaba regresar al combate.

—¡Date prisa y huye de aquí cuanto antes! —Advirtió el bebe del tiempo, encomendándole una nueva y probablemente última misión a Blendin; su agente de mayor confianza.

—S... Sí señor. —Estuvo de acuerdo, realizando un saludo militar para enseguida accionar su transportador y desaparecer justo como lo habían hecho Dipper y Pacifica momentos antes.

Una vez que Blendin abandonó la zona de conflicto, un destello negro proveniente de la zona dónde Bill había ido a parar; se elevó hasta el cielo para revelar como el demonio de los sueños había regresado a la batalla estando prácticamente ileso ante los daños, los cuales únicamente se veían representados en el elegante y sumamente caro traje propiedad de Preston Northwest al haber quedado bastante maltrecho.

—Sí... Sí... —Bill murmuró en medio de risas—. De esto estaba hablando... Tal vez te subestimé un poco, mi amigo. Por poco y olvidaba que aún conservas esos molestos juguetes. Pero el hecho de tenerlos no significa que obtendrás la victoria.

—Ya lo veremos. —Respondió el bebe del tiempo en forma retadora.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Dame tu mejor golpe y hazme sentir vivo de nuevo!

El bebe del tiempo estiró la punta de su sonaja y la apuntó con dirección hacia Bill, desde la cual comenzó a reunirse una gran cantidad de energía que al final fue disparada por medio de un rayo tan poderoso, que al pasar a un lado de los edificios que conformaban la ciudad; estos quedaban completamente obliterados y reducidos a simples cenizas. Bill quiso comprobar su fuerza, de tal modo que recibió el impacto directamente con las dos manos colocadas al frente. La fuerza era demasiada, tanto, que Bill fue lanzado varios kilómetros hacia el corazón de la ciudad, lugar dónde finalmente encontró su punto de impacto; ocasionando una explosión el doble de grande que el de una bomba atómica rusa, dejando un rastro de destrucción sin precedentes dónde prácticamente la mitad de la gigantesca metrópolis, así como de sus habitantes; fueron borrados del mapa.

—Con eso debió ser más que suficiente... Nadie en diez mil universos alternos a la redonda es capaz de sobrevivir a un rayo disparado desde mi juguete favorito. —Dijo, bajando el arma y dirigiéndose hasta el lugar de impacto por medio de sus poderes de levitación. No obstante, tras aproximarse y disipar el exceso de polvo y humo, el bebe del tiempo pudo confirmar que lo que él creía imposible acababa de transformarse en una monstruosa realidad—. No es posible... ¿Cómo sobreviviste...?

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —Replicó Bill, ileso y aún de pie, con las manos aún llevadas hacia el frente, indicando que había conseguido contener tan tremenda energía—. Eso fue peligroso... Pero ahora es mi turno. Ha llegado la hora de mostrarte lo que el libro negro de Hein puede hacer.

Bill juntó sus manos en posición de rezo, entonces, la tierra comenzó a temblar y los escombros a flotar en el aire, era como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido de repente o como si la escena hubiera sido sacada de un capítulo más de Dragon Ball Z. Luego, una simbología muy rara, parecida a la del medallón de Metatron; se comenzó a trazar ante los pies de Bill para que al final, una vez completado el símbolo; emergiera una serie casi infinita de portales negros, desde los cuales comenzaron a surgir grandes y largos brazos teñidos en piel color negro, siendo cubiertos por decenas de pequeños ojos rojos que destilaban sangre.

—¡Atrápenlo, chicos! —Indicó Bill con un grito.

Todas las extensiones obedecieron, abalanzándose sobre el bebe del tiempo, el cual tuvo que incrementar su velocidad hasta alcanzar la velocidad de la luz para que no consiguieran capturarlo. La batalla se extendió por varios y angustiosos minutos más, momentos durante los cuales; el bebe del tiempo no tuvo más opción que esquivar los golpes y acometidas de aquellos brazos que no dejaban de extenderse como serpientes. Finalmente, la deidad encargada de tratar todos los asuntos relacionados con el presente, el pasado y el futuro consiguió dar media vuelta; lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía desde su sonaja para lograr destruir varios de aquellos brazos a la vez. Sin embargo, las extremidades sobrantes se arremolinaron entre ellas, formando una esfera hecha de energía oscura que en poco tiempo alcanzó un tamaño muy superior al de la luna terrestre.

—Esto es malo... —Comentó el bebe del tiempo, sin quedarse de manos cruzadas y absorbiendo el poder de su propia arma para llenar sus propias reservas de energía y generar un nuevo rayo, el cual comenzó a cargarse desde el símbolo en medio de su frente.

—Será mejor que te rindas. —Dijo Bill—. Si lo haces, te ofreceré el puesto de mascota que pensaba darle a ese gordinflón a tu servicio. Esta es tu última oportunidad. Creo que es una oferta tentadora.

—Primero muerto antes que servirte, Cipher.

—Eso puede arreglarse. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

La espera terminó y ambos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, encontrándose de frente a mitad de la ciudad convertida en un desolador desierto, provocando un estallido sin precedentes que alcanzó a destruir una porción significativa del planeta de manera instantánea. El número de muertos era casi incalculable. Además, el daño era irreversible. Ahora, tanto la ciudad, como el coliseo habían sido reducidos a solo polvo, dejando un agujero tan masivo sobre la superficie, que era imposible observar un extremo enfocando la vista al estar parado sobre el otro.

—Y yo que creí que yo era el malhumorado. —Dijo Bill, flotando sobre el aire y cruzado de brazos, sin señales aparentes de haber recibido ningún daño—. Por si no lo sabes, tenía pensado remodelar este lugar para transformarlo en mi nuevo hogar. —Se dirigió hacia el bebe del tiempo, magullado por las heridas—. Pero ahora, gracias a tu indulgencia, este planeta me es completamente inservible. —Suspiró, mirando hacia el agujero—. Ya me aburrí de jugar con un bebe tonto que no quiere entender con palabras. Creo que es hora de terminar con esto.

Bill desapareció de la vista del bebe del tiempo, como si se tratara de un espejismo o una ilusión óptica. En ese momento, el infante se percató de su presencia maligna cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Giró la mirada hacia su costado derecho, descubriendo a Bill, con el brazo extendido a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque. Por fortuna, en el último instante, el bebe del tiempo consiguió protegerse al crear un escudo de energía con la forma de un reloj, el cual le ayudó a contener casi por completo el golpe de energía. Sin embargo, la fuerza del impacto lo hizo volar cientos de metros, hasta que finalmente se estampó contra otra de las montañas cercanas, quedando completamente fuera de combate.

—Es irónico... ¿No te parece? —Preguntó Bill con sarcasmo, acercándose hacia su enemigo derrotado, permaneciendo sobre el aire—. Te haces llamar el amo y señor del tiempo, pero no puedes alterarlo o modificarlo a tu antojo como lo hacía tu padre. ¿Sabes...? Es una lástima que esto haya terminado así, mi viejo amigo. —Estiró su brazo derecho una vez más, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia su contrincante—. Pero creo que es hora de ponerle un punto final a tu corto periodo de vida. Pero no te preocupes, el universo estará a salvo en mis manos. Hasta nunca, colega.

Bill utilizó dicha mano para crear una diminuta esfera del tamaño de una canica, misma que disparó y tras impactar contra su blanco, este quedó completamente pulverizado. Pero ahí no se detendría, ya que el rango de la explosión continuó hasta alcanzar el núcleo del planeta; desestabilizándolo hasta que su corteza comenzó a desquebrajarse poco a poco. El resto de los habitantes en el planeta contemplaron la llegada del apocalipsis. Los millones gritos se mezclaron con el crujir de la roca incandescente, hasta que finalmente todas las voces fueron silenciadas al mismo tiempo cuando el planeta estalló por completo, dejando una capa de polvo cósmico que se extendió por los confines del universo.

—Las negociaciones resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba. —Dijo Bill, flotando en medio del espacio profundo, mostrándose completamente relajado y satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer—. Ahora que ese engreído ha muerto ya no hay nada de qué preocuparme. ¡Bien! Debo regresar a la tierra y poner en marcha mi plan maestro. Aunque... Siento que tarde o temprano recibiré la visita de individuos indeseables con el fin de entrometerse. Creo que lo mejor será que me embarque en la búsqueda de más aliados. Después de todo, puede llegar a ser aburrido ser el único con poderes más allá de los permitidos. Será divertido ser el líder de una banda de criminales cósmicos. Por el momento ya tengo de mi lado al simpático Cambia-Formas, y sé exactamente a quienes más reclutar para conformar mi propia pandilla de pesadillas.

Bill chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció en medio de una endemoniada risa que probablemente perduraría hasta el final de los tiempos. Por su parte, Dipper y Pacifica reaparecieron luego del viaje en un lugar oscuro, repleto de árboles de pino y con cantos de grillos en la lejanía.

—Dipper… Creo que logramos escapar… —Dijo Pacifica, exaltada, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé… Parece un bosque… —El niño respondió sin muchos ánimos.

—¡Mira eso de allá! —Anunció, señalando hacia una luz en el fondo que se perdía entre las ramas de los árboles—. ¿Qué podrá ser? Vayamos a averiguarlo.

—Bueno… —Suspiró con pesadez—. Creo que no hay de otra.

Pacifica jaló del antebrazo a Dipper para conseguir moverlo. Luego, después de unos metros de caminata, ambos se encontraron de frente con un lugar extremadamente familiar.

—¿La cabaña del misterio? —Dipper se preguntó.

—Entonces… ¿Estamos de nuevo en la tierra?

—Eso parece… Ya ha dejado de llover...

—Será mejor que entremos… ¡Vamos, Dipper! No podemos quedarnos aquí afuera o esas criaturas podrían aparecer de nuevo.

Pacifica tomó las riendas de la situación una vez más y empujó a un desvalido joven Pines hacia la puerta principal de la cabaña propiedad del tío del muchacho. Al llegar, la chica de los cabellos dorados no tuvo ningún reparo en llamar por medio de unos cuantos golpes con el puño cerrado. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de espera no recibieron respuesta alguna.

—¿Dónde podrán estar todos? —Dipper se preguntó con incertidumbre y preocupación—. ¡Mabel! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Wendy! ¡Soos! ¿Se encuentran en casa? —Gritó, con la vaga esperanza de que alguno pudiera escucharlo, pero por desgracia, la única contestación que recibió fue por parte de un aire lúgubre, siniestro y seco, el cual venía acompañado por un horrible presentimiento y una sensación de que algo todavía peor estaba aún por ocurrir.

 **Continuará...**

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué iba a utilizar el clásico cliché en el que el héroe tiene un poder oculto y misterioso que casualmente se activa durante la batalla final para darle su merecido al villano y salvar a sus seres queridos? Pues no, jaja. Ustedes se merecen algo mejor que eso, así que por eso he decidido preparar para ustedes un final; el cual les aseguro que será desgarrador y que les pegará justo en el kokoro.

Bueno, pasando a los avisos... Por causas de fuerza mayor, tendré que cambiar la fecha de publicación de este fic de ahora en adelante y hasta nuevo aviso. Como saben, mis fics siempre son actualizados los días jueves, pero debido a que muchas de estas fechas se cruzan con asuntos importantes que debo atender, he decidido recorrer las publicaciones a los **días martes de cada semana**. De tal modo que el siguiente capítulo lo estaré publicando el día **8 de marzo**.

Pero hablando del próximo capítulo... Se trata de uno el cual probablemente muchas y muchos de ustedes han estado esperando desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Un capítulo titulado: **"Primer Beso"**. No es por hablar de más, pero creo que es el capítulo más tierno que he escrito en mi vida, aunque ya lo juzgarán por ustedes mismos cuando terminen de leerlo.

Por ahora me despido y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana. Ya vimos demasiada acción por ahora, así que a partir del próximo capítulo nos relajaremos un poco para conocer más acerca de las vidas de Dipper y de Pacifica.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones. Les deseo un gran día, tarde o noche desde cualquier parte en dónde estén leyendo esto. ¡Chao!


	21. Primer Beso

**¡Actualización sorpresa dos días antes de la fecha prometida!**

¡Hola una vez más mis queridas y queridos lectores!

Bueno, la entrega de esta semana es muy especial, sobretodo porque este es un capítulo que muchas y muchos de ustedes han estado esperando desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Especialmente después de haber tenido varios capítulos dedicados a la historia principal sin mucha interacción entre la pareja protagonista del fic. Pues este capítulo y los dos próximos vendrán a corregir eso. Les confieso que este es hasta el momento mi capítulo favorito y es al que más empeño le he puesto.

Por obvias razones, este me parece que es el más largo hasta el momento, así que les recomiendo que se lo tomen con calma. Por el momento nos olvidaremos un poco del tema caótico relacionado con Bill y de lo que pretende hacer con ese libro para ver más situaciones románticamente incómodas o incómodamente románticas entre Dipper y Pacifica.

Espero que les agrade y por cierto... Antes de que se me olvide...

 **¡PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEERLO!**

Hay algo importante que tengo que decir acerca del escrito... Verán, este capítulo comencé a escribirlo desde hace unos cuantos meses. Durante ese tiempo me di la oportunidad de construir la trama hasta llegar a un punto en el que pensaba que todo me iba a salir a pedir de boca... ¡Grave error! Les explico... Como lo acabo de decir, este capítulo lo comencé hace meses y por ende mucho antes de que se estrenara el capítulo final de la serie (Weirdmageddon Parte 3) Esto no creí que me traería conflicto, hasta que lo vi...

Mientras leen el capítulo van a descubrir una similitud bastante grande con el capítulo final de la serie. Una similitud que me tomó por sorpresa y que ustedes captarán al momento. Sin embargo, para no profundizarme más continuaremos hablando de esto al final del capítulo dónde les explicaré más a detalle para que no me asesinen. Esto va a contener spoilers, así que no les recomiendo saltarse el fic y leer el resto de la explicación de una sola vez.

Ya para finalizar, me gustaría mandarle felicitaciones a **cesargarciadiaz99** por su cumpleaños. Yeiiiiii. *Le avienta confeti*.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 17: "Primer Beso"**

—¿Dónde podrán estar todos? —Dipper se preguntó con incertidumbre y preocupación—. ¡Mabel! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Wendy! ¡Soos! ¿Se encuentran en casa?

—Tal parece que no hay nadie. —Concluyó Pacifica, luego de haber analizado el exterior de la cabaña y percatarse a simple vista de que todas las luces interiores se encontraban apagadas.

—Esto es malo...

—¡Dipper, mira hacia el cielo! —Anunció la niña asustada, divisando como un mar de nubes envueltas en un tono rojizo comenzaron a formar un inmenso y siniestro remolino que descendía sobre el pueblo—. ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé. —Comentó—. Pero sea lo que sea, sé quién es el responsable. Solo espero que los chicos no se hayan dirigido hacia allá.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó la joven.

—Lo mejor por ahora será entrar a la cabaña. Ven, siempre guardo una copia de la llave bajo mi gorra.

Dipper se acercó al pórtico, quitándose la cachucha por unos momentos para extraer la llave que se hallaba oculta por detrás de uno de sus bordes. Acto seguido, Dipper entró y encendió las luces para que Pacifica pudiera observar hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Adelante. —Dijo, permitiéndole el paso y riendo de manera nerviosa—. Siéntete como en casa... Aunque, sin la alfombra de terciopelo importada que hay en la estancia, o esa cocina rebosante de alimentos o ese baño chapado en oro...

—Está bien, Dipper... No hay problema. Gracias. —Le respondió apenada, accediendo a entrar sin objeciones.

Dipper condujo a Pacifica hacia la sala, dónde la hija única del matrimonio Northwest tomó asiento sobre el sofá predilecto del tío Stan. Mientras tanto, Dipper se dirigió hacia el resto de las habitaciones de la cabaña para analizarlas, aun conservando la esperanza de que Stan o Mabel estuvieran ocultos en alguna parte. Sin embargo, luego de voltear la cabaña patas arriba no pudo dar con ellos.

—Esto es muy extraño... No pude encontrar al tío Stan, ni tampoco a Mabel. ¿Dónde habrán ido? Espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido. —Dipper murmuró para sí mismo, bajando las escaleras y escuchando el sonido que produce el televisor encendido. Al regresar con Pacifica, Dipper notó como la joven mantenía una expresión atemorizante en su rostro, pero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Como si hubiera visto a otro fantasma de décima categoría—. ¿Pacifica...? ¿Estás bien?

De repente, la mirada de Dipper cambió de dirección para centrarse en la transmisión que se podía ver en ese momento en la pantalla de televisión. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver una serie de imágenes abominables, siendo acompañadas por la aterrada voz de Shandra Jimenez, dónde narraba con sumo detalle cómo el sosegado poblado de Gravity Falls se encontraba siendo atacado por aquellas criaturas de ojos amarillos y piel elaborada con un manto de humo negro, las cuales entraban a las casas para drenar la energía de sus habitantes hasta dejar únicamente la carcasa de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano.

—Esto... No puede ser...

—Y eso no es todo... —Dijo Pacifica, cambiando de canal con la ayuda del control remoto—. Lo mismo ocurre en todos los canales. Me temo que después de hoy el mundo ya no podrá volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

—Yo causé todo esto...

—Dipper. —Pacifica lo llamó.

—Todas esas personas... Han muerto por mi culpa.

—¡Dipper! —Lo llamó una segunda vez, usando un tono de voz más elevado y levantándose del sofá.

—Si yo nunca hubiera hecho ese trato con Bill yo...

—¡DIPPER, YA BASTA! —Volvió a llamar su atención, esta vez propinándole una suave cachetada en la mejilla izquierda—. ¿Quieres callarte y escuchar?

—Lo lamento... Gracias, Pacifica. Creo que lo necesitaba. —Suspiró, siendo esta vez él quién se deslomó y hundió sobre el sofá favorito del tío Stan.

—Dipper, no puedes seguir culpándote por lo mismo una y otra vez. Las cosas simplemente pasan... Recuerda que ahora tienes una nueva misión. Todos escuchamos lo que dijo ese bebe gigante. Él dejó el destino del universo en tus manos.

—Pacifica, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que Blendin nos dijo antes de escapar? Todo fue un engaño. El bebe del tiempo jamás tuvo entre sus planes que yo fuera el encargado de salvar el universo. Lo único que hizo fue perdonarnos la vida y nada más... Ahora el bebe del tiempo está probablemente muerto y Bill se ha convertido en un ser prácticamente invencible gracias a ese estúpido libro. Mi marca de nacimiento nunca tuvo nada de especial. Nunca he sido un héroe y nunca lo seré.

—Te equivocas, Dipper. —Apretó fuertemente los dientes, permitiendo que un par de pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas se asomaran y escaparan a través de sus ojos—. Tal vez esto que estoy a punto de decirte no sea de gran importancia para ti, pero quiero recordarte que tú eres mi héroe.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó el chico, estupefacto, clavándole la mirada.

—Si tú no hubieras regresado aquella noche durante la fiesta y darme el valor que necesitaba para encarar a mis padres; probablemente estaría convertida en madera o inclusive muerta en este momento. Así que no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez. ¿Entendiste? —Finalizó, dando media vuelta, ocultando su gesto de enfado y sonrojo.

—¡Vaya! No sé qué decir... —Contestó temeroso—. No tenía idea de que me considerarás de esa forma.

—Bueno... Más te vale que esa idea no se te suba a la cabeza. ¿Me oíste?

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! —Esbozó una tibia sonrisa.

Pacifica había logrado convertir el trasfondo de la conversación en uno más ameno. No obstante, a los pocos instantes la joven se arrodilló, aullando de dolor; llevando su mano izquierda hacia su pequeño brazo contrario para contenerlo.

—¿Pacifica, qué te sucede? —Preguntó Dipper, saltando con pavor hacia fuera del sofá para colocarse al lado de su compañera.

—No es nada, Dipper. —Se alejó unos pasos del chico—. No te preocupes por mí.

—Déjame ver. Por favor. —Insistió.

Pacifica dudó por unos momentos si debería permitir que el joven Pines examinara su brazo derecho. Pero al no quedarle más alternativa, accedió sin mucho entusiasmo. A continuación, Pacifica se quitó su chamarra de color purpura, revelando como en su brazo derecho se encontraban una serie de llagas a punto de comenzar a sangrar.

—Pacifica... ¿Qué es esto? —Dipper preguntó con horror.

—Verás... Mi padre...

—No digas más. —La interrumpió—. Sé que fue lo que sucedió... No tienes por qué decirlo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo..?

—Bill me mostró lo que sucedió después de que tu padre me obligó a marcharme de la mansión. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Es por eso que no podía permitir que continuaras viviendo dentro de ese infierno. Lo lamento...

—Dipper... —Lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

—Pero no debes preocupes... Permanece tranquila. Iré a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios. Enseguida regreso.

Dipper subió a toda prisa las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el tocador de la planta superior y buscar los instrumentos de curación. Entre tanto, Pacifica permaneció al pie de la escalera, esperando, mirando hacia la parte de arriba, suspirando y sonriendo de una manera inexplicable como solo podría hacerlo una chica completamente enamorada.

-o-

—¡Auch! —Pacifica se quejó al sentir el fuerte ardor que el hisopo impregnado de alcohol le provocó al hacer contacto con una de sus pulsantes heridas.

—Pacifica, ¿Te importaría dejar de moverte? —Dipper le reclamó, continuando con su trabajo.

—¡Claro! Solo haz algo para que deje de dolerme y con todo gusto dejare de moverme tanto. ¡AUCH! —Se volvió a quejar, moviendo el brazo bruscamente y de tal manera, que alcanzó a impactar la mejilla derecha de Dipper.

—¡Pacifica, ten cuidado! —La miró con malos ojos.

—Lo siento... —Le mostró una sonrisa de niña buena que trata de ocultar una travesura.

—Ya casi termino. —Dijo, colocando un poco de ungüento con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la última de las heridas visibles en el brazo de Pacifica, para finalmente cubrirla con un pequeño vendaje que ajustó con un pedazo de cinta—. ¡Listo! Creo que con eso no habrá ningún problema.

—¡Cielos! No sé qué decir… —Exclamó, apenada sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba—. Gracias Dipper. Es muy lindo lo que has hecho por mí.

—No fue nada. Recuerda que debo cambiar tus vendajes cada seis horas o tus heridas podrían infectarse.

—De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo.

Dipper hizo a un lado el botiquín de primeros auxilios, apartándolo de la mesa. Luego, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, creando un ambiente de incomodidad entre ambos al no saber cómo continuar con la conversación.

—¿Y qué has pensado, Dipper? —Pacifica rompió el hielo de forma apresurada.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de lo que sucede allá afuera. Probablemente seamos los únicos en el pueblo que no nos hemos visto afectados por esas criaturas.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones. —Dijo Dipper, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa para caminar a su alrededor—. Recuerda que probablemente Mabel y mi tío se encuentren allá afuera. Tampoco hay que olvidarnos de Soos y de Wendy. —Suspiró intranquilo—. Dónde quiera que estén… —Se mordió el labio—. Tan solo espero que hayan logrado escapar a tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que así fue. Tu familia es muy intrépida. Y esa chica Corduroy siempre ha sabido como arreglárselas por sí sola. No podría decir lo mismo de tu empleado, pero si él se encuentra junto a ellos; estoy convencida de que él también está a salvo.

—Quisiera compartir tu optimismo... —Permaneció cerca de una de las ventanas, mirando hacia el exterior con cautela a través de una de las cortinas.

—No soy tan optimista como tú crees, Dipper. Me siento muy confundida. No sé que vaya a pasar con el pueblo o con nuestro mundo a partir de ahora.

—Ni yo... El único ser en todo el universo que era capaz de rivalizar con los poderes de Bill está muerto. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Solo somos un par de niños de doce años. ¿Cómo podríamos enfrentarnos a alguien que tiene un poder casi infinito? El diario no dice nada acerca de como regresar a Bill a su propia dimensión. Odio decir esto, pero tal vez Bill nos ha ganado ya. Lo único que nos queda es disfrutar de estos últimos momentos de libertad antes de que esas criaturas sepan que estamos aquí.

—Dipper, no digas eso... —Se levantó de su silla, yendo hacia Dipper para posar su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico—. Sé que algo se nos ocurrirá. Piénsalo, si de alguna manera podemos arrebatarle ese libro a Bill, o expulsarlo del cuerpo de mi padre, entonces él perderá sus poderes.

—Es inútil. —Comentó con negatividad—. Aunque podamos quitarle el libro u obligarlo a abandonar el cuerpo de tu padre; él aún conserva su forma física. Eso significa que él ahora puede utilizar todos sus poderes sin ninguna clase de restricción en nuestra dimensión. Y aunque quisiéramos utilizar el libro en su contra, ninguno de los dos podríamos hacerlo. Ese libro puede ser leído únicamente por alguien que posea los ojos de un Northwest. En ese caso, necesitaríamos de la ayuda de tu padre para conseguirlo. Es difícil aceptarlo, pero todo indica que este es el verdadero fin del mundo y tal vez del universo también.

—¡No puedo, Dipper! —Apretó los dientes hasta que comenzaron a dolerle—. Me niego rotundamente a aceptar que este es el final de todo, pero… —Pacifica agachó la mirada, apartando lentamente su mano del hombro de Dipper—. A juzgar por tus palabras, cualquiera diría que te estás dando por vencido.

—Tal vez eso sea lo mejor. —Dipper volvió a guardar silencio, separándose de Pacifica para ir y sentarse nuevamente sobre el sofá de revestidura amarilla.

—¿Sabes algo? Si este es el fin del mundo, jamás imaginé que tú serías la persona con la que lo vería llegar. ¿Es gracioso, no? —Se dirigió hacia el sofá, colocando ambos codos sobre uno de los respaldos para apoyarse—. Tal vez este fue un buen momento para arrepentirme de todos los actos malos que he hecho durante estos últimos años. Al menos ahora sé que moriré manteniendo mi conciencia despejada y mi mente completamente limpia.

Dipper prefirió permanecer callado, hasta que de pronto, un pensamiento, una idea explotó dentro de su cabeza con la fuerza de más de un millón de bombas de hidrógeno detonadas al mismo tiempo.

—Espera un momento... Pacifica, repite lo que acabas de decir.

—¿Qué? ¿No estabas poniendo atención? —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Dije que nunca creí que tú serías la persona con la que vería llegar el fin del mundo.

—No... Después de eso.

—¿Qué dije entonces? ¿Te refieres a mantener mi conciencia despejada y mi mente limpia?

—Mente limpia... —Se levantó del sillón de un brinco—. ¡Eso es! Esa es la respuesta. ¡Pacifica, ven conmigo!

Dipper tomó la mano de Pacifica para conducirla hacia la parte superior de la cabaña; hacia el ático dónde hasta ese momento servía de dormitorio para él y su hermana.

—Dipper, aguarda... Me estás lastimando.

Al llegar a su destino, el joven Pines soltó abruptamente la mano de Pacifica y abrió la puerta por medio de una patada. Luego, se dirigió hacia su cama, sobre la cual se encontraba una amplia mochila de la que a continuación extrajo lo que a simple vista parecía ser una pistola de juguete con una bombilla de cien watts en vez de cañón.

—Ehh... Dipper... ¿Me podrías decir qué es eso? —Pacifica preguntó, realizando una mueca de desconcierto.

—Pacifica, esto es lo que probablemente nos dará la victoria. Esto es un arma capaz de borrar los recuerdos de las personas. Con ella puedes eliminar desde una pequeña memoria, hasta dejar una mente completamente en blanco. Es tal y como le sucedió al viejo McGucket. Si tenemos en cuenta que Bill utiliza la mente de las personas para manipularlas... —Decía, colocando el nombre de "Bill Cipher" sobre la pequeña pantalla tras girar la perilla ubicada a un costado una cierta cantidad de veces hasta formar el nombre de su mortífero enemigo—. Eso significa que si podemos borrar los recuerdos en la mente de tu padre que se encuentren relacionados exclusivamente con Bill, hay una posibilidad de que Bill deje de existir en nuestro plano temporal y para siempre sin importar lo poderoso que se haya vuelto.

—¿Y estás seguro de que ese plan va a funcionar?

—No estoy del todo seguro... En el peor de los casos se crearía una paradoja en el espacio-tiempo que destruiría por completo al universo. Sé que suena arriesgado, pero es la única alternativa que nos queda si queremos detener a Bill.

—Sigo sin creer que todo esto esté ocurriendo. —Pacifica soltó un largo suspiro, justo antes de sentarse resignada sobre la cama del joven Pines.

—También yo. —Dijo Dipper, sentándose a su lado—. Este es el primer verano en el que estoy fuera de casa y al principio creí que sería aburrido y monótono trabajar en la cabaña de nuestro tío durante nuestro tiempo libre. Pero desde que encontré ese diario en el bosque; todo cambió. De barrer pisos y colocar letreros publicitarios ahora me encuentro a la espera de un posible apocalipsis.

—¿Quién lo diría, no? —Pacifica miró hacia sus botas de piel de color marrón—. En ese caso... Supongo que podemos irnos olvidando del festival alusivo al día del amor del día de mañana.

—Sí... Tienes razón. —Rió con nerviosismo—. Al menos así ya no tendrás que sentirte incómoda por tenerme como acompañante. No me imagino la clase de cosas que hubieran dicho tus amigas al vernos juntos.

—No me interesa lo que digan mis amigas. De hecho, hasta hace poco dejé de considerarlas como tal... El mundo de la gente que se ha vuelto multi millonaria puede llegar a ser tan falso, que la mayoría del tiempo es difícil saber en quién puedes confiar y en quién no. Y la verdad es que... —Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en la boca del estómago—. Yo realmente tenía deseos de ir contigo a ese festival.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó sorprendido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que oíste... Mira, Dipper... Lo que pasa es que yo... Yo... No sé cómo decir esto... —Se mordió el labio—. Yo... Estaba en deuda contigo, así que tenía que recompensarte de alguna forma. Y creí que invitándote al festival sería una buena forma de gratificarte por lo que hiciste por mí durante la fiesta de mi familia. Pero las cosas se salieron de control y ahora estamos aquí a la espera de ser asesinados por unas criaturas de pesadilla y por un demonio dimensional con forma de dorito.

—Pacifica, no tienes porqué deberme nada. Además, fuste tú la que hizo todo el trabajo. Tú nos salvaste a todos de morir al ser convertidos madera. Soy yo quién debería estar agradecido contigo.

—Pero tú fuiste quién me enseñó que debía darme mi propio lugar. Me enseñaste a hacerme valer por mí misma y a no seguir el camino ruin que ha seguido mi familia durante todos estos años y eso vale mucho.

—Bueno... En ese caso yo diría que estamos a mano. —Le sonrió.

—¡Hey! Eso no es nada justo... —Pacifica hizo un puchero—. De cualquier forma, no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos, Dipper Pines. Si conseguimos salir de esta con vida buscaré la mejor forma de recompensarte. —Cambió la dirección de su mirada, llevándola hacia el piso—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un campo de mini golf?

—¡Es correcto! Mabel y yo practicamos de vez en cuando. Aquél que logre darle accidentalmente a nuestro tío en la cara gana la partida. Aunque eso solo pasó una vez y por lo general es Mabel la que siempre barré el suelo conmigo.

—¡Lo tengo! Ya sé que puedo hacer para recompensarte. Te ayudaré a mejorar tu técnica para que puedas vencer a tu hermana. Además, así daremos continuidad a la lista que dejamos pendiente antes de que mi padre nos interrumpiera. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Sus ojos brillaros.

—Te recuerdo que estás ante la mejor golfista de todo Gravity Falls. —Se jactó orgullosa, tocando ligeramente la punta de la pequeña nariz de Dipper con su dedo índice, ocasionando que el muchacho tuviera una reacción propia a lo desconocido cuando se está ante una chica tan bella como Pacifica—. Será pan comido. Ahora ve y busca unos palos.

Dipper tragó saliva, cuando una línea de rubor se dibujó sobre sus mejillas. Entonces, se dispuso a buscar los instrumentos necesarios para disfrutar del propio juego. Pudiéndolos encontrar minutos después bajo la cama de Mabel, los cuales hasta ese momento habían servido como agujas dignas para coser un suéter gigante. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, Pacifica le pidió mostrarle su mejor swing, el cual por supuesto fue terrible, ocasionando que la hija única de la dinastía Northwest estuviera a punto de no poder contener más la risa de la vergüenza.

—De acuerdo, ya vi suficiente. —Se acercó, analizando cautelosamente los imprecisos movimientos realizados por el joven Pines—. Tu mayor problema es que tensas demasiado el cuerpo. Tienes que relajar los hombros y dejar de pensar hacia dónde quieres que la bola vaya. Además, separas mucho las piernas.

Pacifica se colocó por detrás de él, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Dipper para sujetar sus manos y apoyarse firmemente sobre el palo de golf. Dipper sintió un escalofrío muy intenso, pero agradable a la vez. Su cara enrojeció por completo cuando la mejilla de Pacifica rozó contra la de él. Además, esta era la primera vez que sus manos hacían contacto con las de una chica durante más de dos segundos. A continuación, la chica de cabellos rubios realizó una serie de movimientos en esa misma posición para mostrarle a Dipper como debía moverse. Sin embargo, pocos instantes después, Pacifica se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad. Por ende, se apartó con la cara tan roja como un tomate, siendo incapaz de mirar a Dipper a los ojos.

—Creo que necesito aire... —Dijo Dipper.

—Sí... Yo también. —Pacifica estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos niños salieron de la habitación y luego de recuperar mínimamente la compostura, Dipper condujo a Pacifica hacia el pequeño balcón sobre la cabaña construido e improvisado por Wendy para servir como zona de confort y que había sido testigo innato de tantos acontecimientos importantes para sus habitantes. Desde el primer acercamiento que Dipper tuvo hacia la pelirroja, pasando por la contención de una invasión de zombis, hasta la segunda reunión que tuvo lugar entre Dipper y Bill cuando el primero trataba de conseguir la contraseña que le daría el acceso a los datos guardaos dentro de la laptop del viejo McGucket. Ya en el lugar, Dipper y Pacifica se sentaron sobre el borde, meciendo las piernas, contemplando tristemente el panorama apocalíptico que sobrecogía al pueblo completo.

—¿Quieres una soda? —Preguntó Dipper, siendo esta vez él quién rompió el hielo tras no volver a encontrar otro buen tema de conversación,

—¡Claro! —Pacifica respondió de inmediato, como si estuviera predispuesta a contestar de manera afirmativa a todo lo que Dipper le cuestionara—. ¿Tienes de naranja?

—Sí. —Dipper respondió, hurgando entre todo el conjunto de bebidas frías dentro de la hielera a sus espaldas hasta encontrarla. Al extraerla y ofrecérsela a la joven de cabellos dorados; Pacifica no hesitó en tomarla. Al hacerlo, entró en contacto con la lata, pero también con los fríos dedos del chico Pines. Entonces, ambos se apartaron, con las mejillas levemente coloradas—. Lo... Lo siento...

—No... No pasa nada... No te preocupes...

El silenció reinó nuevamente entre ambos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se sentía incomodo, ni mucho menos desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía que ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente en permanecer así, únicamente observando la negrura del bosque y el cielo rojizo a la distancia. Pasados unos segundos, Dipper también sacó y bebió de un solo sorbo una soda propia sin fijarse siquiera en su sabor. Pacifica lo observó de reojo y sonrió involuntariamente, la cual trató de ocultar al darle un par de sorbos a su soda de naranja para después colocarla al lado suyo sobre los tablones de madera.

—¿Sabes, Pacifica...? —Dijo de repente—. A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, siento como si todas mis preocupaciones se hubieran desvanecido. Curioso, pero este es probablemente el último momento de paz que tengamos en mucho tiempo.

—Sí... Tienes razón. —Pacifica reafirmó, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente—. Es un poco triste que ni siquiera podamos ver las estrellas antes de embarcarnos en tan peligrosa misión. Al menos me gustaría ver de nuevo las constelaciones. Mi favorita es la osa mayor.

—¿De verdad? —Dipper se sorprendió.

—Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No... No es eso. —Continuó balanceando sus piernas sobre el vacío—. Verás... Gran parte de mi vida se encuentra relacionada a esa constelación en particular.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó.

—No... No es nada...

—No pretendas dejarme con la duda, Dipper Pines... —Se puso de pie—. Vas a decirme o te obligaré a escupir la respuesta a base de cosquillas.

Pacifica se abalanzó sobre Dipper sin previo aviso y completamente dispuesta a obtener la respuesta aplicando los medios mencionados. Dipper se retorció de un lado a otro, ahogado en un océano de risas y carcajadas. No obstante, Dipper no iba a permitir que Pacifica se aprovechara de la situación, así que al encontrar la mínima oportunidad; contraatacó. Haciéndole cosquillas en su barriga de igual manera. Al poco tiempo, ambos cayeron al suelo, completamente agotados a causa de tanto reír. Fue en ese instante, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que el hecho de estar acompañado por el otro resultaba ser altamente gratificante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te lo diré. —Dijo Dipper, quitándose su gorra—. Pero antes debes prometerme que no te vas a burlar.

—Juro solemnemente burlarme hasta el último día de mi vida. —Pacifica alzó su mano y la colocó delante de su corazón, ocasionando que Dipper se molestara por sus palabras.

—¡Oye! Eso no es lo que se supone que deberías prometerme. —Le reclamó.

—Es una broma, tontito. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora muéstrame.

—Muy bien... —Suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas la marca de nacimiento sobre la cual el bebe del tiempo hizo gala de ser el indicio perfecto de que yo debía ser el elegido, y que después resultó ser una gran farsa? Pues... —Se levantó su pequeño fleco, revelando lo que para la chica rubia fue una de las cosas más sorprendentes que hayan contemplado sus ojos.

—De acuerdo... Eso no me lo esperaba. —Dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras contemplar la marca de Dipper.

—Lo sé... Es horrible... —Se volvió a poner la gorra inmediatamente—. Es por eso que siempre trato de esconderla. —Dijo, cuándo se dio cuenta de que Pacifica comenzó a reír—. ¿Puedo saber qué es tan divertido? Me prometiste que no te burlarías.

—Tranquilo Dipper. —Pacifica trató de controlar su risa—. No me estoy burlando de ti. Es solo que creí que me mostrarías algo peor...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dipper alzó las cejas.

—No lo sé... Creí que me mostrarías algo así como un tercer ojo o un par de cuernos... ¡Qué sé yo! ¿Sabes? No debería darte vergüenza por enseñarla. Me parece... Linda...

—Cielos... —Dipper se sonrojó nuevamente—. ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí... Yo creo que ese bebe enorme se equivocó con sus predicciones. Esa es una marca única que te hace alguien realmente especial.

—Gracias... —Dipper agachó la vista completamente apenado para mirar sus zapatos desatados—. Eres una de las pocas chicas que lo creen así. Casi todas las personas que conozco y que han podido ver mi marca se han reído de mí. Las únicas que no lo han hecho además de ti; han sido Mabel y Wendy. Creo que el lugar dónde más problemas he tenido a causa de ella ha sido en la escuela. Tal vez esa es una de las razones por las cuales soy el blanco de casi todas las burlas de los demás chicos y chicas que hay en mi salón de clases.

—¿Sabes algo, Dipper? —Pacifica lo interrumpió—. Muchas personas juzgamos a otras sin saber. Recuerdo la manera en la que trataba a tu hermana cuando la conocí. Además, a ti siempre te catalogue como a un bicho raro; sin siquiera acercarme para conocerte mejor. Me arrepiento por haberles causado tantos problemas a ti y a tu hermana... No se lo merecían. En cambio ahora, tú y Mabel son a las únicas personas a las que realmente puedo considerar como a un par de verdaderos amigos. ¿Irónico, no? Y todo gracias a ti Dipper... Si tú no me hubieras mostrado la luz, probablemente mi vida sería aún más miserable. Es por ello que siempre viviré agradecida contigo, Dipper. Eres algo así como mi nerd salvador personal.

—¿Nerd salvador? Eso se sigue escuchando ofensivo. —Arqueó una ceja.

—Quiero que te quede muy en claro que jamás en la vida dejaré de catalogarte como a un nerd narizón que no tiene remedio. —Le dirigió una sonrisa. A continuación, Pacifica le quitó su gorra a su acompañante para colocársela ella misma sobre su cabeza.

—¡Hey! Te queda muy bien. —Dijo Dipper, frotándose tímidamente en brazo y sintiéndose más extraño de lo habitual, comprendiendo así que lo que sentía por la joven Northwest se había transformado en algo mucho más allá que un simple sentimiento de amistad.

—Gracias... —Le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, lo cual provocó que Dipper sintiera un ardor muy intenso en sus mejillas.

Ninguno dijo nada más y en cambio, dirigieron su mirada nuevamente hacia el mar de nubes de color rojo. Entonces, Dipper, al mover ligeramente su mano hacia atrás para acomodarse y permanecer recargado sobre el peso de sus muñecas; se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha había aterrizado sobre la mano contraria de Pacifica, la cual se encontraba en la misma posición; ocasionando que Dipper la retirará apenas entrando en contacto con ella.

—¡No! —Pacifica gritó, captando irremediablemente la atención de Dipper—. Digo... Quiero decir... —Tartamudeó, jugó con su cabello y sonrió levemente—. Puedes dejarla ahí... Si gustas...

Dipper sintió un cosquilleó aún más intenso en el interior de su estomago, a la par que algo cálido e inmensamente agradable descendía a través de su esófago. Por si eso fuera poco, el joven Pines comenzó a sudar de una manera descontrolada, ya que jamás imaginó que el hecho de tomar la mano de una chica llegara a convertirse en realidad. Entonces, Dipper colocó suavemente su mano sobre la de Pacifica, acto que provocó que la temperatura interior de ambos ascendiera hasta los bordes del infinito.

—Espera... —Dijo Pacifica, apartando su mano, dándole la vuelta y extendiéndola para así entrelazar cómodamente sus dedos con los de Dipper—. Creo que así está mejor.

—Sí... —Dijo Dipper de manera nerviosa, tragando saliva y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del cuerpo—. Mucho mejor...

Fue así de esta forma, que Dipper y Pacifica permanecieron tomados de la mano hasta que de repente, la hija única del matrimonio Northwest se movió hacia Dipper, recargando y acomodando delicadamente su cabeza sobre su hombro, ocasionando que Dipper estuviera a punto de desmayarse por el simple hecho de no saber cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva situación que la vida le había puesto de frente. Entonces, impulsado por sus acciones involuntarias; Dipper ladeó un poco su cabeza para recostar la suya sobre la de Pacifica.

—Gracias... —Dijo la joven rubia sin despegarse del chico castaño.

—¿Por qué el agradecimiento? —Dipper preguntó, torpemente.

—Por salvarme. Nadie había hecho un gesto tan dulce como el que tú hiciste por mí el día de hoy.

—Yo no te salvé. Fue Blendin el que nos sacó de ahí antes de que Bill nos aniquilara. Él fue muy oportuno.

—Eso no te quita el merito de ser el chico más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida. —Se apartó del hombro de Dipper para mirarlo a los ojos—. No cualquiera encararía a un demonio dimensional con la capacidad de controlar las mentes de las personas. Además... ¿Ya olvidaste a ese fantasmagórico leñador?

—Pero yo no... —Dipper no supo que decir a continuación—. De acuerdo... Me atrapaste...

Pacifica se limitó a sonreír para sí misma, sonrisa que desapareció justo en el momento en el que Dipper giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la profundidad y la belleza de sus resplandecientes ojos azules. El tiempo pareció detenerse una vez más para ambos. La realidad ahora era algo pasajero. El cantar de los grillos sonaba armonioso, así como el sonido producido por el danzar de las hojas de los pinos al ser rozadas por el viento. Entonces, como si las acciones involuntarias de ambos estuvieran confabuladas entre ellas, Dipper y Pacifica movieron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y hacia delante para unir sus labios por una sola fracción de segundo, lo cual provocó que ambos giraran la cabeza hacia el lado contrario con la cara completamente roja. Por un instante, parecía que el silencio se convertiría nuevamente en un factor trascendente en la conversación, hasta que Dipper se animó a hablar.

—Ese fue mi primer beso... —Dijo, sonriendo avergonzado, siendo incapaz de observar otra cosa que no fuera la penumbra del bosque.

—El mío también... —Pacifica confesó por igual.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Dipper preguntó.

—¿Acaso dudas de mí, Dipper Pines? —Le mostró una mala cara.

—No.. No me mal entiendas, Pacifica... Es solo que... Bueno... Eres la chica más popular de todo el pueblo... Y estoy seguro de que debes tener a todo un séquito de admiradores detrás de ti. Podría pensar que tal vez hubieras tenido tu primer beso con alguno de ellos.

—Te recuerdo que la mayoría de ellos busca algo conmigo simplemente por el hecho de crecer dentro del estatus social y no porque quieran llegar a algo de verdad conmigo. Haz de creer que soy una tonta con la mentalidad de una niña ilusa de seis años pero... Siempre había deseado que mi primer beso fuera con un chico que me quisiera por lo que soy y no simplemente por el hecho de obtener a la larga alguna compensación monetaria. Tal y como lo mencioné hace unos momentos, el mundo de la gente millonaria se encuentra repleto de personas con malas intensiones. No conoces como son en realidad hasta que te han acuchillado por la espalda. Últimamente me había comenzado a cuestionar si algún día podría encontrar a un chico que fuera cariñoso, con una bella sonrisa, amable y tal vez un poco torpe con actitud de nerd. Pero tal parece que al fin lo encontré.

—¡Vaya...! —Tosió un poco—. No tenía idea de que pensaras eso sobre mí. —Se volvió a poner rojo al querer sonreír—. ¿Te digo algo, Pacifica? Antes de llegar a Gravity Falls, yo jamás imaginé que alguna chica que no fuera Mabel tuviera alguna buena impresión hacia mí persona. Verás... En mi ciudad natal, una vez estuve enamorado de una chica dentro de mi salón de clases y cuando por fin me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía por ella durante el baile de fin de curso en cuarto grado; ella me desechó como si fuera un pedazo de basura para enseguida derramar un vaso completo de ponche sobre mí. Por si eso fuera poco, alguien tomó un video de ese momento y lo subió a internet para encargarse de hacerlo viral entre mis compañeros. —Suspiró—. Por si las burlas entre mis compañeros de clases no fueran las suficientes, a los pocos días casi toda la escuela había visto ese video y como era de esperarse, algunos chicos de otros salones comenzaron a mofarse de mí también... Después, al llegar a este lugar, creí que este podría ser un nuevo comienzo para mí. Y así fue. Me convertí en amigo de Wendy a los pocos días de haber llegado y hasta llegue a sentir algo más que amistad por ella, pero debido a nuestra diferencia de edades lo nuestro no pudo funcionar. Tú eres la primera chica que me ha abierto su corazón y ahora no sé qué decir... Me siento nervioso, ansioso y con un poco de comezón... Pero muy feliz al mismo tiempo... Verás... La verdad es que yo... —Todo indicaba que el monólogo de Dipper se iba a extender por mucho más tiempo de lo que Pacifica estaba dispuesta a soportar, así que al darse cuenta de esto; colocó suavemente su mano derecha sobre la colorada mejilla izquierda de Dipper para controlar el movimiento de su cabeza y dirigir sus labios hacia los de ella una vez más.

—Hablas mucho. —Pacifica dijo, luego de los cinco segundos que duró el que sería el segundo beso para ambos.

—Lo... Lo siento... —Dijo Dipper, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Descuida. —Pacifica le volvió a guiñar el ojo—. Solo un pequeño detalle...

—¿Cuál? —El joven preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Te importaría cerrar los ojos de ahora en adelante cada vez que nos besemos?

—S... Sí... Está bien... —Dipper obedeció y al cerrarlos pudo percibir por tercera vez los suaves labios de Pacifica junto con el delicioso sabor a cereza que le daba ese brillo de labios que se colocó rápidamente mientras Dipper se dedicaba a cerrar tibia y temerosamente sus ojos. El tercer beso duró mucho más tiempo que el primero y que el segundo puestos juntos, dado que aparentemente, ni Dipper, ni mucho menos Pacifica tenían en mente querer terminarlo pronto. Sin embargo, Mabel no pensaba igual que ellos, ya que al descubrirlos y hacer un comentario al respecto; ambos tuvieron que separarse sin más remedio.

—¿No es esto romántico, chicos? —Preguntó la niña de los frenos, sonriendo frenéticamente, dirigiendo su interrogante hacia Wendy y hacia Soos; los cuales se encontraban mirando la escena completa desde su retaguardia.

-o-

—Con estos consejos, estoy seguro de que Mabel no se volverá a resistir ante mis encantos. —Dijo un pequeño niño regordete de cabello blanquizco y voz siniestra, mientras se encontraba leyendo un libro titulado: _1001 maneras de atraer a las chicas con frenos_ ; permaneciendo recostado sobre la pequeña cama de su celda designada—. Ya lo puedo ver... Mabel caerá rendida ante mí en cuanto se dé cuenta de todo lo que he aprendido durante esta pequeña estancia en prisión. —Se detuvo a reír, muy emocionado—. Además, la buena noticia es que Mabel no será la única que caerá, al menos no en el mismo sentido... —Cambió de libro, extrayendo uno nuevo desde debajo de su almohada; uno titulado: _1001 maneras de convertir la vida del hermano de la chica de tus sueños en un infierno_ —. Muy pronto Dipper... Me las vas a pagar por haberme mandado a este maldito agujero e interponerte entre mi adorada Mabel y yo. Ahora... Debo comenzar a planear minuciosamente una forma de escapar.

En ese momento, el sonido de una serie de gritos desgarradores de gente provenientes desde el exterior de la prisión destruyó la poca armonía nocturna entre los demás prisioneros. El joven reaccionó ante los hechos, cuando un destello rojizo proveniente desde su ventana llamó irremediablemente su atención. Acto seguido, asomó la cabeza para mirar hacia el pueblo, percatándose de como una invasión de criaturas de pesadilla comenzó a devastar la zona.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Se preguntó.

Luego, casi inmediatamente, la prisión entera comenzó a temblar, las paredes y las varillas de metal crujieron y se quebraron como mondadientes. A continuación, los soportes principales comenzaron a cuartearse como pasta seca; hasta que finalmente el edificio completo fue cortado por la mitad, separando el techo de sus propios cimientos. El pequeño se escondió debajo de su cama, aterrado; acción que no le sirvió de nada puesto que alguien comenzó a hablarle.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Debe ser terrible estar encerrado en un lugar del que no puedes escapar. Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, pequeño Gideon. Yo permanecí encerrado en ese maldito escape mental por más de un trillón de años.

—¿Bill? —Preguntó, asomándose por debajo de la cama, observando el cuerpo de un hombre flotando sobre el aire, sosteniendo la parte superior de la prisión por encima de su cabeza gracias a sus de poderes telequinéticos—. ¿Eres tú?

—¡El mismo! —Le respondió—. Pero mejorado...

—Entiendo... ¿Y qué haces dentro del cuerpo de Preston Northwest?

—Es una larga historia. Te contaré todos los detalles más adelante... Por ahora quiero saber si te interesa una oferta de trabajo.

—¿Una oferta de trabajo? —Salió de la cama, aún temeroso—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Verás... Estoy en busca de gente talentosa a la que le guste causar sufrimiento en su prójimo... Matanzas, sangre, venganza... Tú sabes cómo es esto.

—Me convenciste en cuanto dijiste venganza... —Sonrió con malicia—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Me agrada tu actitud de maniático... En ese caso, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti. —Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer un pequeño amuleto redondo con un collar atado a él—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Creo que esto solía ser tuyo.

—¡Mi amuleto! —Le brillaron los ojos.

—Pero este no es un amuleto cualquiera... Es mucho más poderoso que el anterior. Esta es una gema negra, la cual es capaz de dejar en pañales las habilidades de la gema que tenías en un inicio.

Dicha gema llegó volando hasta Gideon, el cual la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y tras colocársela alrededor de su abultado cuello; su cabello se tornó de color negro y sus ojos se fundieron en una macabra tonalidad rojo sangre. Luego, un aura malévola imbuida en muerte y podredumbre comenzó a rodearlo hasta que todo lo que se encontraba alrededor suyo en un radio menor a los diez metros comenzó a descomponerse hasta el grado de desintegrarse y desaparecer de la existencia.

—Sí... Sí... De esto estaba hablando... Este poder... Es increíble...

—Entonces... ¿Estás listo? —Bill preguntó con satisfacción.

—Yo siempre estoy listo... —Declaró, con una voz cambiada, alcanzando tonalidades graves, cavernosas y lúgubres—. Ha llegado la hora de que el mundo entero sepa de lo que el pequeño Gideon es capaz de hacer ahora. En especial tú, mí estimado Dipper... ¡Ya lo verás! Dentro de poco tiempo te arrebataré todo... Tu hermana será mía, mientras que el resto de las personas importantes en tu vida sucumbirán una a una ante mi ira y mi fuerza. Y tú, mi amigo, serás el principal testigo de observar cómo sus vidas se van extinguiendo poco a poco frente a tus ojos... Es una promesa...

 **Continuará...**

¡Vaya! Esa Mabel siempre a interrumpir en el mejor momento...

Bien, así concluye este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Les confieso que me gustaría ver la escena de uno de los besos o incluso cuando Pacifica le arrebata su gorra pero en forma de fanart. Lamentablemente soy pésimo para dibujar y/o utilizar el photoshop o cualquier otro programa parecido, así que de momento será imposible... *Llora en silencio*

 **Aviso: La siguiente nota contiene spoilers acerca del capítulo final de Gravity Falls.**

En fin, pasando nuevamente al caso de la similitud que les comentaba al inicio; pudieron notar que Dipper estaba dispuesto a utilizar la pistola borra memorias para acabar con Bill. De hecho, les confieso que ese era precisamente el método por el cual Dipper y Pacifica acababan con Bill al final del fic.

Ahora... Tan solo imaginen mi reacción cuando vi que fue exactamente de esa forma como derrotaron a Bill al final de la serie. Aunque en este caso, yo iba a utilizar la alternativa de que en lugar de borrarle completamente la memoria a Preston; simplemente iba a escribir el nombre de Bill Cipher para eliminar todo rastro de él, incluyéndolo a él mismo. Ahora que lo pienso... Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubieran hecho eso mismo para evitar borrar la memoria de Stan.

Bueno, el punto es que decidí dejar esa parte en su lugar porque de otro modo hubiera tenido que eliminar varias escenas y realmente quería transcribir la parte dónde Pacifica le está enseñando a Dipper a mejorar sus técnicas en el mini golf. De tal manera que necesitaba un buen pretexto para que Dipper la condujera hacia su cuarto. Y cómo sinceramente no se me ocurrió otra mejor excusa; opté por dejar esa parte en su lugar. Aunque... Por obvios motivos y para evitar que me acusen de copión y de poco imaginativo, he decidido cambiar dicho plot de la historia así como su final. Afortunadamente ese era solo uno de los cuatro posibles finales que tenía ya preparados para este fic. De tal modo que la alternativa de usar la pistola borra memorias para vencer a Bill queda completamente descartada de este fic. Ahora solo tengo que elegir cuál de todos será...

Pasando a otras cosas... Responderé rápidamente dos preguntas que me hicieron dos lectores sin cuenta en fanfiction y como saben, odio que fanfiction no habilite una opción para responder comentarios de personas sin una cuenta.

-o-

 **¿Tienes una página en Facebook?**

Una página dedicada a mi nombre artístico como tal, no. De hecho, creo que no es muy necesaria... No sé que podría escribir ahí que no pueda hacerlo por aquí. Por el momento lo único que tengo es mi perfil personal en el cual lo único que hago es ver y compartir memes que me parecen graciosos.

 **¿Cuántos capítulos va a tener este fic?**

No tengo un estimado exacto, así que te estaría engañando. Supuestamente este fic iba a tener solamente 6 capítulos, pero ahora te puedo decir que todo indica que llegará cerca de los 30 tal vez más, tal vez menos.

-o-

 **Publicidad Time**

Por si aún no lo han leído y tienen ganas de un fic corto de Dipper y Pacifica pueden echarle un vistazo al one-shot que subí hace unos días; titulado: **"Un Día Bajo la Lluvia"**. Es bastante tierno a mi parecer y está más apegado a los comportamientos de los personajes rumbo hacia el Weirdmageddon. Espero que también les guste.

Pues... Ha llegado la hora de despedirme, espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y opiniones. Ya saben, si gustan dejarme sus pensamientos acerca del capítulo pueden dejarme un pequeño review. Las y los espero en el próximo capítulo que estaré publicando el próximo **22 de marzo**... O incluso antes.

Saludos y pásenla bien desde dónde quiera que me estén leyendo ¡Chao!


	22. La Última Esperanza

¡Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores!

El día prometido al fin está aquí y para ustedes les dejo la continuación de la historia. Espero que les hayan gustado esas escenas románticas entre nuestra pareja consentida durante el capítulo pasado. Les prometo que en estos próximos capítulos habrá muchas más.

Muchas gracias por continuar al pendiente de este fic. Significa mucho para mí. Hay más cosas que debo decirles, pero eso como siempre lo dejaré hasta el final. Disculpen si encuentran de repente algún error ortográfico.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 18: "La Última Esperanza"**

—¿No es esto romántico, chicos? —Preguntó la niña de los frenos, dirigiendo su interrogante hacia Wendy y hacia Soos, los cuales se encontraban mirando la escena completa desde su retaguardia.

—¡Vaya que lo es! —Comentó Soos.

—Esta si es noticia de primera plana. —Wendy prosiguió—. ¿Dónde está Toby Decidido cuando se le necesita?

Dipper y pacifica sufrieron de un mini ataque cardiaco simultaneo. A causa de esto, ambos se separaron tan bruscamente, que estuvieron a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Dipper resultó ser el que más afectado de los dos. Tanto, que el tono rojo de su cara probablemente aún no se encontraba registrado por la gama de colores existentes.

—No... Esto... No es lo que parece... —El chico tartamudeó, como si se hubiera mordido la lengua—. Verán... Lo qué pasó es que...

—Es solo que nosotros... —Pacifica intentó aminorar el daño de manera forzada—. Dipper se ahogaba...

—Sí y ella... Ella estaba... Ella estaba...

—Le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca... Ustedes saben... —Rió, siendo un manojo de nervios, devolviéndole la gorra a Dipper tras colocársela ella misma—. Por qué eso se debe hacer cuando a alguien le falta la respiración...

—Ustedes son los peores para inventar excusas. —Mabel soltó una carcajada—. Si eso es verdad... ¿Entonces por qué se veían tan acaramelados desde antes?

—¿Desde antes? —Dipper preguntó, sorprendido y espantado, pero más espantado que sorprendido. Acto seguido, comenzó a sudar aún más—. ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes ahí?

Mabel se detuvo a pensar, haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza.

—Más o menos desde que comenzaste a contar tu desastrosa vida amorosa y Pacifica tuvo que callarte con un beso. No había visto una escena tan romántica desde que descubrí los doramas coreanos. Fue tan tierno, que tuve que contenerme para no saltar y gritar de emoción. Pero ahora que su pequeña cuartada se echó a perder puedo tomarme la libertad de hacerlo.

Mabel corrió hasta su hermano, gritando y abalanzándose sobre él; hasta tumbarlo sobre los tablones de madera que conformaban el pequeño balcón. Dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual provocó que Dipper comenzara a ahogarse de verdad.

—Mabel... No puedo... Respirar...

—¡Esto es increíble! —Volvió a gritar desenfrenada, incrementando la fuerza aplicada en el abrazo hasta que logró levantar a Dipper del suelo y conseguir que algunos huesos en su columna vertebral tronaran en secuencia—. Tu primer beso... Aunque técnicamente hablando, tu primer beso fue con Mermando... Eso no importa... ¡Este tu primer beso con una chica de verdad! ¡Hermano estoy tan feliz por ti! Es una verdadera pena que no haya tenido una cámara a la mano. ¿Podrían repetir la escena mientras voy a buscar una?

—Yo tomé una foto. —Comentó Wendy, mirando la imagen desde su teléfono celular.

—¡Wendy! ¡Wendy! Tienes que mandármela por correo. ¡Ya sé! La imprimiré a tamaño gigante, la enmarcaré y la pondré en la estancia de la casa para que nuestros padres la vean.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Dipper sintió el verdadero terror—. No... ¿Qué dices? ¡Mabel estás loca!

—Ehh... Bueno... —Pacifica retrocedió unos centímetros—. Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya...

—¿A dónde crees que vas tú, pequeña pilluela? —Mabel soltó a Dipper, para hacer exactamente lo mismo con la joven rubia—. Nosotras hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero creo que si mi hermano te ha elegido para ser su esposa entonces no creo que haya ningún problema en convertirme en tu cuñada.

—¿Esposa...? ¿Cuñada...? —Pacifica se aterró y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mabel, la vas a asfixiar! —Dipper le advirtió, preocupado.

—Lo siento. Estaba emocionada... Para ser franca, jamás pensé que Dipper llegaría a conseguir novia. —Sonrió inocentemente.

Mabel soltó a Pacifica, la cual trató de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué sucede aquí? —Pacifica preguntó, molesta.

—También me gustaría saberlo. —Dijo Dipper—. ¿Dónde estaban todos ustedes? Me tenían muy preocupado. Por si no lo han notado, tenemos un grave problema aquí.

—La ciudad se ha vuelto completamente loca, viejo. —Dijo Soos—. Hay monstruos por doquier. Al principio imaginé que eran vendedores de seguros, pero al verlos más de cerca no me parecieron tan feos.

—Será mejor que vayamos adentro de la cabaña. —Dipper recomendó—. Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Y supongo que nos contarás como caíste rendido ante los encantos de Pacifica. —Mabel no pudo evitar hacer dicho comentario.

—¡Podrías cerrar la boca, Mabel! —Dipper la miró con malos ojos, empujándola hacia el interior de la choza.

Ya en el interior, el grupo decidió reunirse a conversar, sentándose alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Cada uno con una soda de Pitt enlatada en la mano. Una vez ahí, Dipper comenzó a relatar minuciosamente y a detalle la terrorífica aventura que había vivido en compañía de Pacifica. Aunque omitiendo ciertos detalles enfocados a la relación que mantenía con la joven Northwest para que no pudieran ser usados en su contra por su hermana más adelante. Sin embargo, los puntos más importantes ahora también formaban parte del conocimiento de Mabel, de Wendy y de Soos. Incluyendo el desafortunado hallazgo del libro de cubierta negra, hasta la titánica lucha que habían protagonizado Bill y el bebe del tiempo; con un resultado catastrófico para este último.

—¡Vaya! —Wendy exclamó—. Todo esto que nos cuentas suena como si Stephen Spielberg y Guillermo del Toro se hubieran confabulado para dirigir una película juntos. No puedo creerlo... Me parece increíble que hayas provocado el fin del mundo.

—O del universo. —Soos complementó.

—Chicos... No me están ayudando... —Dipper no le despegó la mirada a su lata de Pitt—. Fui un ingenuo por haberme dejado engañar por Bill.

—No fue culpa tuya, Dipper. —Pacifica alzó la voz—. Si yo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! Nadie está culpándote. ¡Tranquila amiga! —Wendy se dirigió hacia la rubia—. Ni mucho menos a Dipper. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo menos que podemos hacer es tratar de solucionar las cosas, pero a como se presenta la situación parece una tarea casi imposible de realizar. Es decir... ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencer a ese triángulo malvado cuando se ha convertido en una especie de dios?

—Tenemos un plan. —Dipper prosiguió—. Bill se encuentra posesionando el cuerpo del padre de Pacifica, y por lo que sabemos; no podrá abandonarlo debido a que perdería la capacidad de leer el contenido de ese libro. Así que usaremos el arma que robamos de la sociedad del ojo cegado para borrar de la mente de su padre todo aquello que se encuentre relacionado directamente con Bill. En teoría y en el mejor de los casos, Bill desaparecería para siempre o por lo menos debería abandonar el cuerpo sin chances de poder regresar.

—No lo sé... —Mabel se integró a la conversación después de haberse mantenido callada durante todo el relato contado por su hermano—. Suena un buen plan... ¿Pero hay alguna garantía de que funcione?

—Ni idea... —Contestó Dipper—. Son solo suposiciones… Pero esta es la única opción que tenemos.

—¡Buuuu! —Mabel reclamó, llevando sus dos pulgares hacia abajo.

—A propósito… ¿En dónde estuvieron? —Preguntó el niño—. Me tenían muy preocupado.

—¿Nosotros te teníamos preocupado? —Mabel frunció el ceño—. Tú fuiste el que nos tenías preocupado, torpe. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que habías ido a visitar a tu novia?

—¿Qué...? —Se echó para atrás, ofendido—. Mabel... Para empezar quiero dejarte muy en claro que Pacifica no es mí… —Dipper se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir cuando miró de reojo las caras de incomodidad de Soos y de Wendy, pero evitando a toda costa la de Pacifica. A continuación, el niño se frotó las sienes y se talló los ojos, haciéndole entender a Mabel que estaba harto de tocar el tema. Entre tanto, Pacifica sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, provocada por las palabras de Dipper—. ¿Sabes qué? Omitamos los detalles y vayamos al grano.

—Fuimos a buscarte en mi camioneta, viejo. —Respondió el hombre de camiseta verde con un signo de interrogación en la barriga, tratando de amenizar la tensión—. Luego, el cielo se tornó rojo y empezó a llover sangre. Parecía salsa de tomate. Mabel no me dejo probarla con la lengua.

—Entonces Mabel supuso que te encontrabas en la mansión Northwest. —Wendy prosiguió—. Quisimos ir hacia allá, pero en ese momento aparecieron esas horribles criaturas negras de ojos amarillos. Fue lo más aterrador que he visto en mi vida… Nunca olvidare la forma en la que comenzaron a devorarse a las personas. Soos alcanzó a arrollar algunos de estos seres con su camioneta, pero no tardaron en regenerarse… Era como golpear una nube de humo.

—Lo que me temía… Impuros….

—¿Impuros? —Preguntaron Mabel, Soos y Wendy a la vez.

—Ese es el nombre con el que se les conoce a esas criaturas que Bill convocó… Lo único que sé de ellas es que pueden asimilar la apariencia de las personas una vez que las devoran… Además no pueden ser dañadas por métodos convencionales. La única arma capaz de destruirlos en una de esas pistolas de rayos que portan los soldados encargados de eliminar las anomalías del tiempo. Pero dudo que podamos conseguir alguna después de lo que sucedió en aquél planeta.

—Esto es serio… —Dijo Wendy…

Todo el grupo permaneció callado por unos segundos, con el estómago comprimido, pensando en el horripilante panorama ante sus ojos. Y no fue sino hasta que a Dipper se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta, que el silencio de ultratumba por fin cesó.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Stan?

—¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Mabel—. Ahora que lo mencionas no ha regresado todavía.

—¿Regresado? ¿A dónde fue? —Preguntó el niño.

—No nos dijo exactamente. Se fue mucho antes de que nosotros partiéramos en tu búsqueda. —Dijo Soos—. Lo vimos salir en su auto, pero no sabemos a dónde se dirigía. Probablemente fue a hacer alguna de esas cosas raras que hacen los ancianos… Cómo jugar Bingo o comprar de esas pastillas azules que los vuelven locos. Aunque aun no sé bien para que sirvan.

—¡Perfecto! Lo único que nos faltaba... —Dipper se expresó molesto, dándole un ligero puñetazo a la mesa de madera—. El universo está a punto de ser destruido y nuestro tío desaparece. —Sorbió su soda—. Escúchenme todos, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es estar todos alerta. Probablemente esos monstruos vengan por nosotros o tal vez no. De cualquier modo, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tomaremos todo lo necesario de la cabaña que nos pueda ser útil. Recuerden, solo cosas esenciales: Comida, agua, lámparas, un radio portátil, el botiquín de primeros auxilios y algo que puedan utilizar como un arma... Esta noche dormiremos aquí y nos iremos mañana por la mañana. Montaremos guardias para vigilar la entrada en caso de que alguno de esos monstruos se aparezca.

—Pero… ¿Y Stan? No podemos abandonarlo a su suerte. —Wendy se adelantó.

—Dada la situación, es poco lo que podemos hacer por Stan. Sé que es nuestro tío, pero eso significa poner en peligro la operación. Solo tenemos una oportunidad para eliminar a Bill y lo que menos necesitamos es que alguien sea capturado por él. De todos modos, le dejaremos una nota señalando el camino que tomaremos para que más tarde pueda alcanzarnos por si regresa.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —Preguntó Mabel.

—No lo sé… Tiene que ser algún lugar dónde podamos refugiarnos hasta preparar un plan de ataque.

—Mi padre tiene una cabaña oculta en el bosque. —Wendy alzó la voz—. Poco después de que esta pesadilla comenzara le dije que se refugiara en ese lugar junto a mis hermanos y que nos reuniríamos ahí más tarde.

—Suena perfecto. —Dipper se puso de pie sobre la silla—. Al amanecer nos dirigiremos hacia allá. Ahora vayamos y recolectemos todo aquello que nos puede hacer falta.

Una vez que Dipper finalizó, todos se pudieron en marcha; escudriñando todos los rincones de la cabaña en busca de todo aquello que pudiera serles de utilidad. Dipper, Wendy y Soos se encargaron de inspeccionar la planta baja. Entretanto, Pacifica y Mabel, siendo acompañada por su fiel cerdito Pato; se ocuparon de la parte superior. Ambas niñas y el animal se encontraban en la recamara de los dos hermanos cuando Mabel soltó la bomba.

—Bueno... Parece que no hay nada por aquí. —Dijo Pacifica, bajando de un pequeño banco que utilizó para revisar una estantería alta. En ese momento, la joven de los cabellos dorados miró de reojo hacia su acompañante, dándose cuenta de que Mabel no le había apartado la mirada de encima desde hace un buen rato—. De acuerdo, Mabel... Me estás poniendo nerviosa. —Se giró hacia ella, retadora—. ¿Puedo saber que tanto me miras?

—Es curioso que me lo preguntes. —Dijo, acompañando sus palabras con una risita—. Hace unos pocos días no soportabas a mi hermano y hoy los descubro besándose... Es decir, eso fue algo como: ¡BOOM! —Simuló el sonido de una explosión con la boca—. Así que me gustaría saber qué sucedió entre ustedes mientras se encontraban fuera de mi vista, par de tortolos. —Alzó las cejas en repetidas ocasiones.

—No sucedió nada... No sé de qué estás hablando... —Sentenció.

—¡Vamos! Es obvio que hay amor entre ustedes. —Se aproximó hacia ella—. Dime... ¿Ya te pidió ser su novia?

—¡Mabel! Hablo en serio... —Le enterró levemente el dedo índice en el pecho—. Dipper y yo no somos nada... —Su voz se cortó—. Y todo indica que nunca lo seremos... —Dio media vuelta, tratando de esconder su tristeza y un par de pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaron a través de sus ojos.

—Pacifica... ¿Estás bien? —Se mostró preocupada, arrugando su cara.

—Sí... —Trató de contener el llanto, cosa que al final no pudo conseguir—. No... Es decir... Ni yo misma lo sé... Ya no sé en qué pensar. Esos memes de internet tenían razón... El amor puede ser a veces la mejor, pero a la vez la peor emoción que pueden tener los seres humanos... Me siento como una estúpida. No entiendo como pude haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones. Creo que era inevitable. Dipper es el primer chico por el cual he llegado a sentir esto y no sé qué hacer ahora, no sé cómo actuar...

—Lo siento... Yo creí qué... Tú y Dipper...

—¡No! —La interrumpió y calló por unos pocos segundos para secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta—. Sí eso es lo que querías saber, entonces ahí está tu respuesta. Ninguno de nosotros ha acordado nada... Además, tú misma lo escuchaste mientras estábamos en la cocina. El dejo muy en claro que no somos nada... Aunque... Si tomamos en cuenta el tono por como lo dijo... Parecería que Dipper considera una ofensa estar junto a mí.

—Mira, Pacifica... —Le ofreció un pañuelo desechable para secar sus lágrimas—. Dipper puede ser un torpe a veces. Él está en la edad dónde los chicos se vuelven estúpidos y no saben expresarse correctamente. Ellos no maduran tan rápido como nosotras. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Es esa una galleta con chispitas de colores? —Se distrajo un momento para tomarla del suelo y comérsela de un solo bocado—. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que dale un poco de tiempo. Creo que haber recibido su primer beso por parte de una chica le fundió el cerebro.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Le preguntó, tras limpiarse la nariz con el pañuelo.

—Estoy doscientos por ciento segura. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Solo déjame hablar a solas con él y estará listo para ti.

—¿En verdad harías eso por mí? —Pacifica, exaltada y emocionada tomó las manos de Mabel, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillos.

—Haría lo que fuera por ver felices a mis dos torpes favoritos. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el aire de los pulmones.

—Gracias... —Tosió a causa de la asfixia—. Eso creo...

—Además quiero estar presente cuando ustedes dos tengan su primera cita romántica. Los filmaré y editaré el video para subirlo a Youtube con el título: _Mabel y Pacifica los guían a... ¡Cómo salir con un nerd sin remedio!_

—Mabel... No quiero ofenderte pero... ¿No se supone que una cita es únicamente entre dos personas?

—Los grabaré a escondidas. —Concluyó, dejando a Pacifica todavía aún más nerviosa.

-o-

—¿Entonces es aquí? —Preguntó Bill, tras detener su caminata.

—Así es... Este es el lugar. —Contestó el Cambia-Formas, señalando el pasto verde bajo sus patas que crecía sobre una colina anexa al pueblo—. Aquí está la entrada.

—¿Quién iba a imaginar que otras razas provenientes de distintos mundos se dejarían influenciar por la presencia de Los Weirdmasters en este lugar? —Bill se cuestionó a sí mismo.

—¿Alguien podría decirme qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Gideon, confundido. Dándole un vistazo rápido al lugar.

—Quisiera saber lo mismo, señor Bill... ¿Por qué tiene interés en perpetrar la nave espacial en la que vinieron mis antepasados?

—Caballeros... No pierdan la calma. Les explicaré todo una vez que hayamos entrado. —Se adelantó un paso—. Cambia-Formas, abre la puerta.

—¡Sí señor!

El Cambia-Formas se acercó hacia una sección del pasto que parecía sobreexpuesta. Luego, con la ayuda de su poderosa tenaza izquierda, tomó dicha parte y tiró de ella hasta desprenderla.

—¿Eso era una escotilla...? —Gideon permaneció con la boca abierta.

—Síganme. —Dijo el engendro, tras adentrarse en la pequeña abertura y comenzar un largo descenso hacia una inquietante penumbra por medio de una escalera.

Bill y Gideon utilizaron sus propios poderes de levitación para introducirse ellos mismos hacia lo desconocido. Después de unos cuantos minutos de descenso en forma vertical, los tres pudieron observar una gigantesca plataforma repleta de objetos y símbolos de origen extraterrestre.

—¡Wow! Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así se encontraría por debajo el pueblo. —Dijo Gideon, aterrizando sobre una plancha de metal solida que usó para apoyarse.

—Y aún no has visto nada. —Anexó Bill, descendiendo hacia el suelo igual que Gideon.

—La cabina de comando está por aquí. —Dijo el Cambia-Formas, conduciendo a sus dos invitados a través de los corredores casi infinitos de la nave.

El lugar se encontraba completamente en silencio y a oscuras. Además, se podían observar cientos de huesos pertenecientes a los extraterrestres que perecieron durante el choque de la nave al aterrizar.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos. —Gideon volvió a comentar.

—Es aquí. —Señaló el cambia formas, deteniéndose frente a una compuerta que abrió por medio de un código en una pantalla táctil junto a la puerta.

—¡Vaya! Es tal y cómo lo imaginé. —Dijo Bill, contemplando los instrumentos—. ¡No! Inclusive mejor.

—¿Ahora nos puedes decir que hacemos aquí? —Preguntó el chico del peinado extravagante.

—Es muy sencillo, caballeros. Estamos aquí en busca de una fuente tecnológica altamente avanzada. La necesitamos para expandirnos y enviar un mensaje de advertencia a todos los rincones del universo. Sin embargo, para ello necesitaremos primero de una inteligencia artificial que pueda ser consciente de sí misma. Afortunadamente para nuestra causa; fui capaz de encontrarla. —Dijo Bill, extrayendo un disco compacto semi carbonizado desde el bolsillo interno de su traje.

—¿Y esa es la dichosa inteligencia artificial? —Gideon preguntó.

—No es una inteligencia artificial cualquiera. Emociones tan fuertes como el rencor, la ira y la locura residen en ella. Esta, caballeros; será la última integrante de nuestro grupo. —Al finalizar, Bill utilizó las enseñanzas del libro negro para devolverle la forma al disco que tenía antes de ser aparentemente incinerado.

—¿Academia del Romance 7? ¿Un videojuego de hace ochocientos años? ¿Esto es enserio? —Gideon se mantuvo escéptico.

—Calla y aprende.

Con la ayuda de su magia, Bill consiguió traspasar todos los datos del disco a la consola principal de la nave, lo cual hizo que la fuente de energía volviera a activarse nuevamente, iluminando todo el complejo. Después, la chatarra que había regada alrededor del grupo comenzó a acumularse hasta formar una montaña de escombros, siendo acompañada por un poderoso destello que dejó temporalmente ciegos a Gideon y al Cambia-Formas. Cuando ambos recuperaron la visibilidad, el par se encontró con la figura de una chica colorida de cabellos rosas, portando un uniforme escolar típico de un anime japonés.

—Bienvenida al mundo real, pequeña. —Dijo Bill, acercándose a la chica.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó la criatura semi traslucida.

—Caballeros, permítanme presentarles a Giffany.

—Hola, Mi nombre es Giffany, y soy una estudiante universitaria. —Dijo la chica en forma dulce—. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere cargar mis libros?

—No es por cuestionarlo, señor Bill... —El Cambia-Formas dudó—. ¿Pero cómo va a poder ayudarnos en nuestra misión?

—No se dejen engañar por las apariencias, chicos. Ella es mucho más capaz de lo que se imaginan. La he visto en acción antes y es toda una máquina de matar. Además, al haberle permitido tomar control de una fuente tecnológica tan avanzada como esta no le tomará mucho tiempo infiltrarse en los sistemas de este insignificante planeta. Mientras hablamos, sus ondas de frecuencia expansivas han comenzado a infectar toda la red de defensa de todos los países del mundo. Todas las naciones se encuentran ahora desprotegidas. En pocas palabras, Giffany ahora es capaz de utilizar a voluntad todo el armamento del que disponen los humanos. Pero eso no es todo, computadoras, bases de datos, satélites... Todo ahora se encuentra bajo su poder para utilizarlo como a ella le plazca. ¿Alguno de ustedes vio alguna vez la saga completa de Terminator? ¿Recuerdan a Skynet?

El Cambia-Formas no respondió.

—¡Vamos! ¿Has estado en este planeta tantos años y aún no te has cultivado en el séptimo arte? Creo que ese ha sido el único invento útil que ha creado la raza humana. —Bill trató de animarlo.

—¿Qué es el séptimo arte? —Preguntó el alíen traslucido.

—Yo si entendí la referencia. —Comentó Gideon, levantando tímidamente su mano como si su maestra de kínder hubiera lanzado una pregunta aleatoria al grupo.

—¡Por eso me agradas, niño! Te convertiré en mi mano derecha.

—¡Esto es grandioso...! —Exclamó Gideon, terriblemente emocionado, al contrario del Cambia-Formas quién se limitó a solo fruncir el seño.

—Contemplen todos... —Bill anunció—. El nacimiento de la fuerza conjunta más destructiva jamás vista desde el final de _Los Weirdmasters_. Nosotros cuatro ahora nos convertiremos en los nuevos Weirdmasters y una vez que nos hayamos apropiado de su poder ya no habrá nada que se interponga en nuestro camino. Nosotros seremos los anfitriones de la fiesta más salvaje que la existencia y los millones de universos alternos hayan presenciado jamás. Todas las razas sin excepciones nos rendirán tributo como a dioses y se doblegarán ante nosotros... ¡Desde este momento y para siempre, nosotros cuatro seremos mejor conocidos como Los Amos del Caos!

 **Continuará...**

¡Vaya! Esto se pondrá realmente feo para nuestros protagonistas. Dipper tiene tan mala suerte, que cuando al fin encontró a una chica interesada en él; el mundo está a punto de irse al diablo. Por cierto, ¿Alguien tiene una hermana o hermano igual de entrometidos que Mabel? Francamente no me gustaría que alguien como ella, se metiera en mis asuntos amorosos. Se nota que es una shippeadora nivel dios.

Admito que me sentí mal por Paz en este capítulo. Dipper creo que aún no está preparado para esto. O tal vez nosotros los hombres somos tan despistados, que muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de que lo que decimos puede herir a esa persona especial. En fin, esto se pondrá mejor durante el próximo capítulo, el cual estaré subiendo hasta el día **12 de abril**. ¿Por qué lo subiré hasta esa fecha? Pues estaré ausente unos días con motivo de las vacaciones de semana santa aquí en México. Tendré lejos de mi computadora, así que me será imposible hacerlo.

Ya para terminar, me gustaría agradecerles por seguirme hasta este punto. Gracias también por sus comentarios y aunque a veces no tenga tiempo de responderles a todos como quisiera quiero que sepan que los leo todos. Si les gustó el capítulo y lo desean; pueden dejarme un nuevo comentario al respecto.

Espero que pasen un buen día desde dónde sea que me estén leyendo. ¡Chao!

PD. Les dejo un pequeño juego de cifrado para que conozcan el nombre del próximo capítulo. Les gustará.

 **¿2-1-9-12-1-19 3-15-14-13-9-7-15?**


	23. ¿Bailas Conmigo?

¡Hola de nuevo!

Siento que no he actualizado este fic en años. Solo fueron 3 semanas, creo que no ha sido un hiatus tan largo...

En fin, el día para actualizar ha llegado y antes que nada me gustaría recalcar mi agradecimiento con todas y todos ustedes. Al momento de escribir esto el fic ya ha alcanzado 23 mil vistas en Wattpad y 63 mil en Fanfiction. Así que no podría estar más complacido. Bien, es momento de dejarlos con el capítulo. Espero que les guste y perdonen de antemano si encuentran errorcillos ortográficos.

Por cierto, en este capítulo encontrarán la mención a una canción que va de la mano con una de las escenas descritas. El nombre lo encontrarán llegado el momento. Sí tienen la posibilidad, sería idóneo que la pudieran escuchar mientras leen dicha escena. Si no pueden, no se preocupen. Advierto que la canción está en inglés, pero si quieren ver la letra traducida, les recomendaría que buscaran la traducción en un video en Youtube. He visto traducciones en los sitios que te aparecen haciendo una búsqueda en Google y todas son ¡PÉSIMAS!

Así que si tienen la posibilidad sería bueno que lo intentaran. Ahora sí, vámonos con el capítulo. Lo veo hasta abajo por si quieren leer más palabrerías mías.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 19: "¿Bailas Conmigo?"**

—Parece que esto es todo. —Dijo Wendy, mirando las provisiones encontradas y puestas sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Creo que lo único que resta es guardar todo en un par de mochilas.

—Enseguida iré por ellas. —Dijo Soos—. Además, aún nos queda buscar en la habitación de Stan. No permitiré que las chicas se adentren en un lugar tan lúgubre.

Soos salió de la habitación y subió por las escaleras tarareando una canción, dejando a Wendy y a Dipper completamente solos, pero al no tener otra cosa mejor de que conversar; Wendy decidió darle un último vistazo a la alacena. Sin embargo, el pecho de Dipper ardía, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer un comentario con respecto a lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

—Ehh... Wendy... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—¡Claro amigo! ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó animada, continuando con la búsqueda.

—Verás... No sé cómo decir esto... —Se sentó en una de las sillas—. Es que... Me siento extraño... Es solo que... Como sabrás, durante los primeros días del verano sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ti y aunque ambos dejamos en claro que lo nuestro jamás podría ser; el hecho de que me hayas encontrado besándome con otra chica... No lo sé... Hace sentirme incómodo... Siento miedo, ansiedad y la comezón ha aumentado esta vez. No sé si me he explicado bien...

En ese momento, Wendy se acercó hacia Dipper y le colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para enseguida sentarse a su lado.

—¡Hey! Dipper... ¡Descuida! Sé exactamente a lo qué te refieres. —Le sonrió—. Puedes estar tranquilo, amigo. Mira, te diré algo acerca del amor que nunca aprenderás en sitios como Facebook. El amor es algo que a veces creemos que es fácil de entender cuando realmente no lo es. Muchas veces confundimos el amor con la atracción. Un día puedes sentirte atraído por una persona y al otro día de otra diferente. Yo por ejemplo. He salido con tantos chicos desde que cumplí los trece años, que ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Lo mismo ocurrió contigo. Tú te sentiste atraído hacia mí. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Bueno... Desde que te conocí siempre te consideré como a una chica cool. Eres valiente, fuerte, decidida... Bonita... —Se sonrojó.

—Bien, ahora dime... ¿Por qué te sentiste atraído por una chica como Pacifica?

—No sabría decirlo con certeza... Desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la mansión he sentido que es mi deber protegerla. De sus malvados padres y de Bill... De algún modo desarrollé cierto afecto por ella y ahora no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.

—¿Lo ves? Tienes tus propios motivos y todos son validos. A lo que quiero llegar es que la atracción que sentimos hacia otra persona puede variar con el tiempo. Nuestros sentimientos cambian. Eso es lo que nos hace seres humanos. Caso contrario al amor. Yo nunca he sentido algo semejante en mi vida por nadie. Al menos no de esa forma. Pienso que podemos sentirnos atraídos por decenas de personas, pero cuando llegamos a sentir amor de verdad por alguien... Las cosas cambian.

—No lo entiendo...

—No soy una experta en el tema, así que tampoco está del todo claro para mí... El punto es que no tienes por qué estar así, Dipper. Tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y el hecho de verte besándote con decenas de chicas diferentes nunca afectará el fuerte lazo de amistad que tú y yo hemos forjado durante este verano. De hecho, creo que esa chica Northwest y tú hacen una linda pareja. Parece que lograste quitarle esa actitud de rica presumida que me tentaba muchas veces a darle un puñetazo en la cara y tumbarle los dientes.

—Entonces... ¿Todo estará bien?

—¡Claro, amigo! —Wendy estiró su brazo derecho para rodear el cuello del chico y darle un abrazo—. Es más. Si quieres consejos acerca de lo que jamás debes hacer en una cita puedes recurrir a mí siempre que quieras. Créeme, nadie en esta ciudad que no sea yo puede darte mejores consejos acerca de lo que los chicos jamás deben de hacer en una cita.

—Gracias Wendy. —Le agradeció, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Gracias por todo. Me alegra contar con el apoyo de una segunda hermana. De hecho, si hay un consejo que me gustaría pedirte.

El abrazo se extendió por varios minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Mabel y Pacifica concluyeran su búsqueda y se dirigieran hacia el piso inferior, encontrándose irremediablemente con la pareja aun abrazada. Escena que quebró en dos el corazón de Pacifica.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —Mabel les llamó la atención—. ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

—¡Oh Mabel! —Wendy habló, separándose de Dipper—. Ya terminamos de inspeccionar todo lo que había en la planta baja y lo único que encontramos fue comida enlatada y la dentadura postiza que Stan perdió hace un par de semanas. —Sintió escalofríos al terminar la frase.

—No me refiero a eso... —Mabel se molestó.

—¿De qué hablas? —Wendy se mostró confusa.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que hablar a solas con Dipper. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo, amiga. Es todo tuyo.

Wendy salió de la cocina y se dirigió con las provisiones hacia la estancia para ahorrarle trabajo a Soos. Entretanto, Mabel le hizo una seña a Pacifica para que abandonara el lugar, encaminándose hacia la sala, permaneciendo sentada sobre el sofá del tío Stan, en silencio.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estás haciendo, pedazo de torpe? —Mabel le preguntó, enfadada.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo. —Le apuntó amenazante con su dedo índice—. ¿En verdad estás coqueteando con Wendy luego de haberte besado con Pacifica?

—¿Coqueteando? Mabel... ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? —Se levantó de la silla.

—No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía aquí, pequeño traidor... Tus absurdos sentimientos por Wendy continúan delatándote. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a Pacifica. Esa niña está loca por ti... ¿Y tú le pagas de esta forma?

—Escucha, Mabel. No sé qué crees que viste, pero te aseguro que lo que yo una vez sentí por Wendy ha quedado por fin en el pasado. Ella ahora es mi mejor amiga, mi segunda hermana. Lo único que buscaba era pedirle un simple consejo.

—¿Un consejo?

—Sí... Lo que oíste. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Un consejo el cual ya no tuve oportunidad de pedirle gracias a que llegaste como una maniática con tus teorías dementes.

—¿Y cuál era ese supuesto consejo que planeabas pedirle?

—Quería un consejo acerca de... —Suspiró, sonrojándose a la vez—. Quería saber la manera más adecuada de cómo pedirle a Pacifica que fuera mi novia sin quedar como un verdadero idiota frente a ella.

—Espera... —Los ojos de Mabel brillaron como dos soles—. Repite lo que dijiste.

—Dije que quería saber la manera más adecuada de cómo pedirle a Pacifica que sea mi novia sin quedar como un idiota frente a ella... —Se sobó el codo derecho, mostrándose apenado e incómodo—. Y no me hagas repetirlo... Se siente raro tener este tipo de charlas contigo.

—¡Oh por dios! —Mabel le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Oh por dios! Finalmente está sucediendo tal y como lo imaginé en mi Fanfic.

—¿Fanfic? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué es un fanfic?

—Ya todo está arreglado. —Mabel lo ignoró—. Los dos se gustan. Lo único que hace falta es hacerlo oficial. ¡Ven conmigo! —Tomó a su hermano del brazo—. Te ayudaré a revelarle tus sentimientos.

—Mabel... ¡Espera por favor! —Ejerció un poco de fuerza, evitando ser arrastrado por ella—. No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hacer esto. Recordemos que tenemos una gran crisis por aquí. Hay personas muriendo allá afuera mientras estamos escondidos aquí sin hacer nada.

—¿Estás seguro, Dipper? Te recuerdo que estamos a punto de embarcarnos en una misión suicida. Nada nos garantiza que saldremos vivos de esta. Si vas a arriesgar tú vida, al menos date la oportunidad de tener a tu lado a alguien a quién amar mientras le damos su merecido a ese triángulo malvado.

Dipper suspiró; luego de tratar de poner en orden sus ideas.

—A veces no sé por qué te hago caso... Pero de acuerdo, lo haré... Aunque pienso que lo mejor será que lo haga por mí cuenta. No me siento cómodo cuando alguien más está vigilándome.

—¡Vamos Dipper! No seas aguafiestas. ¿No sabes lo mucho que he esperado este momento?

—Por favor, Mabel... Si no hago esto por mi cuenta nunca podré tener confianza en mí mismo. No es por ofenderte, pero siempre que tratas de ayudarme a acercarme a una chica todo termina en desastre. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de Alice?

—¿Alice? ¿La chica que te tiró encima un vaso de ponche durante el baile de fin de curso en cuarto grado?

—Exactamente... —Suspiró—. Y no olvidemos lo que sucedió en el bunker del bosque.

—Está bien. —La niña se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó—. Lo haremos a tu modo. Pero más te vale haber conseguido novia a más tardar mañana por la mañana. ¿Entendido?

—Es una promesa... —Se llevó la mano derecha para posarla sobre el corazón—. Esta es una oportunidad que no se presenta muchas veces en la vida. Al menos no para un nerd sin remedio como yo...

—Dipper... Sé que lo harás bien... Solo no lo arruines. —Mabel abrazó a su hermano y sin decir otra palabra más abandonó la habitación para dirigirse hacia dónde Wendy y Soos ya se encontraban empacando las provisiones que necesitaban dentro de dos enormes mochilas. Entretanto, Dipper sentía como si él mismo hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora. El niño sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Este era el momento decisivo para confesarle a la joven de cabellos rubios lo que sentía por ella, o de lo contrario; probablemente no volvería a tener una oportunidad semejante en caso de que algo saliera mal.

—¡Oh no! —Dejo salir en otro suspiro—. ¿Qué he hecho?

Una vez que el equipaje estuvo listo, el grupo entero fue a dormir, dejando a uno solo de ellos despierto para intercalarse con el siguiente en lapsos de dos horas cada uno, y así tener a alguien vigilando el entorno en caso de que algún impuro encontrara la cabaña. Luego de discutir el orden de quién debería ir primero, se llegó al acuerdo de que Pacifica debía ser la primera, siendo seguida por Dipper, Wendy, Soos y por último, Mabel. Dicho esto, Pacifica comenzó con su turno, teniendo cerca de sí un palo de golf para usarlo como defensa. Mientras tanto, el resto se dirigió hacia la habitación que servía como el cuarto de descanso para Soos y así conciliar el sueño, pero al mismo tiempo, para mantenerse unidos por si surgía la necesidad de luchar. Wendy y Mabel ocuparon la longitud el sofá de tres piezas. Entretanto, Dipper y Soos se tendieron sobre el piso en compañía de una almohada y una pequeña cobija. Los minutos pasaron y todos cayeron rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo con la excepción de Dipper, cuya mente se encontraba tan confusa debido al apocalipsis, que terminó por levantarse y salir del cuarto para tomar aire e ir por un vaso de agua. Tras bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la cocina; el joven pines se topó con Pacifica, la cual se encontraba sumida en el sofá de Stan, mirando un relicario dentro del cual se encontraba una pequeña fotografía que la hacía sonreír cada vez que la miraba.

—¿Pacifica? —Dipper la llamó.

Pacifica dio un salto debido a la impresión, debido a que no esperaba que Dipper se apersonara tan pronto.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta del susto de muerte que me acabas de dar? —Protestó, molesta—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es hora de cambiar de puesto?

—No... Tranquila. Solo bajé por un vaso de agua. No he podido dormir.

—Pues más te vale que duermas un poco. —Miró el reloj sobre la pared—. En una hora y diez minutos será tu turno para vigilar.

—Sí, eso lo sé... Lo siento. —Suspiró—. Será mejor que me apresure y vuelva con los demás.

Dipper dio un paso al frente. Sin embargo, al hacer presión sobre el piso; el niño notó como bajo la suela de su zapato se encontraba el relicario que Pacifica miraba tan atenta y que probablemente había soltado a causa del susto.

—¿Qué es esto? —Dipper lo miró—. Dándose cuenta de que dentro se encontraba una fotografía de Pacifica y él. Sonriendo y posando alegremente durante los momentos finales de la fiesta en casa de la chica.

—Esta foto es...

—¡Dame eso! —Pacifica le arrebató el objeto para guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta morada—. No es algo que te importe, cabeza hueca.

—Pacifica... ¿Podría preguntarte por qué estás tan a la defensiva?

—¿Yo? —Se manifestó con molestia—. ¿A la defensiva? ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Espera... —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el del problema?

—Así es... —Reafirmó, girando la cabeza para evitar mirarlo.

—Pacifica... —Se cruzó de brazos—. Te aseguro que no tengo la menor idea de qué rayos estás hablando.

—Estoy segura de que sí lo sabes... —Se levantó del asiento—. Pero si eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí... ¿Entonces por qué no mejor vas y se lo preguntas a esa chica leñadora?

—¿A Wendy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Wendy en todo esto?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Dipper Pines. —Le encajó el dedo índice en el pecho—. Vi perfectamente como la mirabas... No hace falta ser un genio para saber que has estado enamorado de ella desde que llegaste a este pueblo.

—¡Un momento! ¿Cómo supiste acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Wendy?

—Por favor... Este es un pueblo pequeño. —Frunció el seño—. Las noticias se expanden mucho más rápido de lo que piensas. Aquí casi todos estamos al tanto de la vida de otros aunque no queramos.

—Mira... Primero que nada quiero que entiendas que lo que yo alguna vez sentí por Wendy se ha terminado. Ella no es la chica adecuada para mí. Ella dejo muy en claro que lo nuestro no podría ser a causa la diferencia entre nuestras edades. Además, tal y cómo se lo dije a Mabel... Wendy es ahora como mi segunda hermana.

—Sí eso es cierto... ¿Entonces por qué te he visto muy encariñado con ella desde que apareció?

—Sí te estás refiriendo al abrazo que nos dimos hace un momento, deberías de saber que es muy normal que dos amigos se demuestren su afecto con un abrazo de vez en cuando. ¡Esto es tan absurdo! Suenas como si estuvieras celosa de Wendy.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo esa clase de estupideces después de habernos besado? —Enfureció.

—Pacifica... No sé qué mosca te picó, pero esa es la impresión que me das.

—¡Lo estoy! —Gritó, cerrando los ojos tras volverse llorosos.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste... —Dio media vuelta para darle la espalda.

—¿En verdad estás celosa de Wendy? —Dipper arqueó una ceja, impresionado.

—No responderé a la misma pregunta dos veces. —Finiquitó, derramando un par de discretas lágrimas que limpió enseguida.

—Pero... Al menos déjame saber por qué...

—No lo sé, Dipper... No lo sé... Es solo que... —Volvió a girarse, hasta quedar con la vista de frente hacia Dipper—. Es solo que yo jamás había sentido esto por alguien. ¿Lo captas...? No sé cómo actuar a partir de ahora. Tienes que entender que estas son emociones nuevas para mí y que nunca antes había experimentado. Tal vez ambos nos besamos hace unos momentos, pero he aprendido que un beso no significa nada si una de las dos partes no siente lo mismo por el otro... Así que Dipper, seré lo más directa que pueda contigo... Tú... —Arrugó su vestido con sus manos a causa de los nervios—. Tú me gustas... Me gustas mucho... Desde aquél día durante la fiesta no he podido olvidarte. Todas las noches te apareces dentro mis sueños, así que inevitablemente trato de alcanzarte con mis brazos, pero cuando por fin estoy a punto de hacerlo; desapareces y me despierto sobre mi cama con la respiración agitada. Luego, abrazo mi almohada e imagino que se trata de tu enorme y dura cabeza hueca. Permanezco así hasta que me vuelvo a quedar dormida. Ese festival era mí última oportunidad para estar contigo y confesarte lo que siento por ti... Sabes perfectamente lo estrictos que son mis padres con respecto a las personas que no pertenecen a nuestro mismo estatus social. Y aunque ahora sé que no debo dejar que me traten como a un animal de circo, mientras viva bajo sus reglas, tendré que apegarme a ellos y hacer todo lo que me digan sin poder protestar. Dipper... Sé que este no es el mejor momento para empezar con sentimentalismos cuando ambos sabemos que el universo entero pende de un hilo, pero me gustaría que me dijeras algo para salir finalmente de dudas y dejar que mi alma descanse. Dime, Dipper... ¿Yo te gusto?

Pacifica esperaba obtener un sí o un no. Sin embargo, lo que recibió en cambio fue un beso directo en los labios por parte del joven Pines. Un beso que la dejó helada y sorprendida.

—Hablas mucho... —Dijo Dipper, al separarse y mostrarle una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo... Lo siento... —Murmuró, aún petrificada por la acción de Dipper.

—Dices que un beso no significa nada si alguno de los dos no siente lo mismo que el otro... Bueno... —Sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí... Quiero decirte que siempre que recibas un beso mío puedes estar completamente segura de que nuestros sentimientos habrán coincidido.

—Dipper... —Pacifica soltó lágrimas de felicidad, abalanzándose hacia los brazos del joven Pines para besarlo nuevamente—. Me has hecho la chica más feliz del mundo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso... —Le correspondió el gesto tras rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos—. Entonces... Solo para hacerlo oficial... Me gustaría preguntarte... —Se mordió el labio—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

—¡Que pregunta tan boba! —Respondió, sin separarse y sin dejar de sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida—. ¡Claro que sí, tontito...! ¡Claro que sí...!

Dicho esto, Pacifica y Dipper se separaron levemente, con la chica manteniendo sus brazos sobre los de Dipper y este a su vez; tomándola por medio de la cadera. Aunque no sin antes besarse nuevamente de manera eufórica.

—¿Sabes algo? —Lo miró tiernamente a los ojos—. Eres terrible besando.

—¡Hey! Pero no tan terrible como tú. —Dipper trató de defenderse.

—Verlo por el lado amable. Ambos podremos aprender juntos.

Las mejillas de Dipper se tornaron levemente rojas, luego un agradable cosquilleo se extendió desde su abdomen hasta su corazón. Acto seguido, Pacifica lo jaló con ambas manos de su camiseta para estrechar sus labios nuevamente con los de él. Prolongando el sentimiento de cariño mutuo por algunos pocos minutos más. Al terminar, ambos se apartaron, exhalando aire con ciertas dificultades, sudando y con la cara totalmente roja; siendo la joven Northwest la primera en articular palabra alguna.

—Bueno... Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir un poco... De lo contrario no estarás al cien para mañana.

—Sí... Creo que tienes razón... Aunque... Solo por curiosidad... ¿Me permitirías ver esa foto una vez más?

—¿Cuál? ¿La que tengo en mi relicario?

—Sí...

—Tienes suerte de habérmela pedido después de haberte convertido en mi novio. —Se cruzó de brazos—. De lo contrario ya te hubiera mandado a dormir por la fuerza.

Pacifica extrajo el objeto chapado en oro de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Dipper, el cual lo miró con curiosidad hasta que lo abrió, topándose con la foto antes mencionada.

—Es una gran foto. Por un momento me había olvidado de ella.

—No es como si me importara pero... Sí quieres te puedo mandar una copia. —Se giró, evitando su mirada.

—Gracias... —Le sonrió—. Realmente me gustaría. Tú sabes, para colocarla como fondo en el celular, o como fondo de pantalla en la computadora.

—Por favor, Dipper... No comiences con tantas cursilerías. ¡Me enferman! Si queremos que esta relación funcione tendremos que establecer ciertos parámetros.

—Por mí está bien. —Le volvió a sonreír—. Aunque antes de eso... Quisiera hacerte una petición,

—¿Una petición? —Pacifica levantó una ceja—. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Bailas conmigo? —Le extendió su mano.

La joven Northwest perdió por unos segundos el sentido del habla, lo cual le permitió a Dipper explicarse sin interrupciones.

—Verás, Pacifica... Después de que nos marcháramos todos de la fiesta, me di cuenta de que no tuve la oportunidad de invitarte a bailar una pieza siendo que estuvimos toda la noche juntos... Así que me gustaría reparar el daño, si me lo permites. ¿Qué dices?

—Dipper... —Murmuró con suavidad.

—Además, creo que así podremos completar mi entrenamiento según la lista que hiciste para convertirme en tu novio perfecto.

El corazón de Pacifica parecía haberse transformado en una bomba a punto de estallar o un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero aún con todo el estrés del mundo colocado sobre sus hombros; instintivamente tomó la mano de Dipper con su mano izquierda, llevando la otra hacia su hombro contrario. Por su parte, Dipper; con su mano libre sintonizó la radio que se encontraba ubicada sobre el televisor, hasta llegar a una estación que transmitía únicamente música romántica perfecta para la ocasión.

— _¡Hey! Este es un llamado para todos aquellos enamorados en este fin del mundo. Les habla su amigo Javi B. Transmitiendo en directo a todo el país desde la KBBC, lugar dónde podrás encontrar la mejor música romántica de ayer y hoy. ¡Oigan! Les diré algo gracioso. Se suponía que mi turno terminaba a las doce de la noche, pero hay unas criaturas muy feas de ojos amarillos cercando el edificio, así que, ¡Que rayos! Esta fiesta aun no termina y para todas esas parejas celebrando el final de todos los tiempos les tenemos algo muy especial. Una bella canción titulada: "Just a Kiss", compuesta por el trío musical: "Lady Antebellum". Espero que sea de su agrado y ¡Bailen! ¡Bailen que el final está cerca señoras y señores! ¡Bailen y compren galletas Oreo!_

Una vez que el loco locutor terminó de parlotear; la canción comenzó finalmente, siendo Dipper el primero que conduciría el ritmo de las acciones tras posar suavemente su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de Pacifica y así comenzar a dar pequeñas y pausadas vueltas sobre sí mismos mientras se dejaban guiar en armonía por medio de las voces de los autores, los cuales recitaban una pieza que parecía haber sido escrita exclusivamente para la joven pareja. Era como sí el universo de alguna manera hubiera confabulado para que este se convirtiera en uno de los mejores y más especiales momentos en la vida de ambos a pesar de encontrarse a punto de partir hacia un probable viaje sin retorno. A continuación, Pacifica se perdió en la mirada de Dipper, el cual a su vez hizo lo propio cuando miró muy adentro de los bellos ojos azules de su ahora particular novia. La realidad pareció dejar de cobrar sentido cuando al llegar al clímax de la canción; ambos se vieron a sí mismos portando los conjuntos que utilizaron durante aquélla noche tan lúgubre y especial, siendo en esta especial ocasión dentro de una mansión completamente vacía sin nadie alrededor para interferir. De tal manera, que Pacifica supo inmediatamente que no podía existir otro momento más perfecto que este. Sin sus padres para decirle lo que debía o lo que no debía hacer; ella ahora podía estar cerca de ese chico, el cuál le había cambiado por completo su perspectiva en cuanto a su manera de ver las cosas y de vivir la vida. Ya cerca del final de la melodía, Pacifica sonrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho y reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dipper; ocasionando que el noble corazón del joven Pines trabajara en sobre marcha. No obstante, él también se mostraba alegre ante la situación, ya que sabía que había logrado romper con esa maldición que le impedía hablar o expresarse correctamente cada vez que se encontraba cerca de una chica. Aquellas memorias negras de días de San Valentín pasados se habían marchado para siempre. De tal modo que Dipper no volvería a sentirse despreciado emocionalmente hablando.

—Por primera vez en mi vida... Siento que no hay nada me haga falta... —La joven de cabellos rubios dijo entre susurros, aferrándose a los brazos de Dipper sin querer despegarse de él. Dipper hizo lo propio, y a pesar de que la canción ya había finalizado; ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición. El calor corporal que ambos compartían se encontraba cargado de sentimientos que los obligaba a permanecer uno al lado del otro y así hubiera sido de no ser por los frenéticos toquidos que se alcanzaron a percibir y que eran provenientes desde la puerta principal de la cabaña. En consecuencia, el ruido los obligó a salirse de sus casillas y separarse en el acto debido al tremendo susto que recibieron.

—¿Pacifica, escuchaste eso? —Dipper preguntó, tomando el bate de beisbol que Stan ocultaba tras el sofá.

—Sí... ¿Quién podrá ser? —Preguntó, sujetando su palo de golf con firmeza.

—No lo sé...

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta, cuando una tercia de nuevos y fuertes toquidos los hizo dudar.

—Ahí está otra vez... —Dipper tragó saliva.

—Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los otros... —Sugirió la chica.

Pacifica estaba a punto de comenzar a subir las escaleras para dirigirse hacia dónde los demás estaban durmiendo y despertarlos, cuando los gritos desmesurados de un anciano de voz ronca los hizo replantearse en su estrategia.

—¡Niños! ¡Niños! ¡Déjenme pasar! —Gritaba y golpeaba la puerta—. ¡Dipper! ¡Mabel! ¿Alguien puede escucharme?

—¿Tío Stan? —Se preguntó el niño, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al actual y aterrado propietario de la icónica cabaña; en cuya expresión facial se podía percibir el más profundo de los horrores experimentados en carne propia.

 **Continuará...**

¡Hey! Aquí con ustedes de nuevo. ¿Notaron mi pequeño cameo como locutor de radio a punto de morir? ¿Sí? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que también hayan tenido el chance de escuchar la canción en conjunto con la escena. Les confieso que estuve semanas enteras buscando una canción adecuada, cuya letra pudiera apegarse a la relación de Dipper y Pacifica. Me había resignado hasta que la encontré finalmente. Creo que fue un buen agregado.

Pasando a otras cosas, mi otro fic de Gravity Falls: "El Juguetero Siniestro", está siendo todo un éxito de ventas en... Ok no... Ya hablando enserio... Les decía que finalmente pude subir el capítulo final. Así que a las personas que no habían querido leerlo debido a que no estaba completo, les digo con confianza que ya pueden hacerlo. Es muy diferente a la temática de este fic, ya que está más centrado en los misterios y en la oscura trama, que en el romance. A pesar de que sí tiene sus buenas dosis de romance. Así que sí quieren darle una oportunidad sería genial que lo hicieran.

 **¡PUBLICIDAD TIME!**

Bueno, tal y como lo anuncié en las notas finales de El Juguetero Siniestro, a fin de cuentas sí terminé abriendo una página en Facebook propia para que puedan darle like. En ella básicamente subiré datos acerca de las próximas actualizaciones de este fic y del que estoy próximo a subir, así como imágenes de Gravity Falls y de series que me encuentro viendo, como por ejemplo Miraculous Ladybug. Así que si les nace del corazón, sería genial que pudieran seguirme por allá también. Pueden encontrarme por el que creo ya será mi nombre artístico definitivo: **JaviSuzumiya**.

 **¡FIN DE LA PUBLICIDAD!**

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Les advierto que este fue el último capítulo dónde los personajes pudieron gozar de sus últimos momentos de paz. A partir del siguiente, veremos el inicio de una guerra interestelar por la salvación del universo. Con Dipper y Pacifica como principales protagonistas. Recordemos que este es un fic Dipcifica. Lo que pretendo hacer, es tomar las bases del Weirdmageddon y llevarlas a una escala más grande, sin las limitaciones que Alex Hirsch tuvo que afrontar al momento de trabajar con Disney.

Espero verlas y verlos en el próximo capítulo, el cual estaré subiendo el día **26 de abril**. Si les gustó o no pueden dejarme un review o comentario para conocer sus opiniones. ¡Chao! Pasen una excelente semana.


	24. El Escuadrón del Misterio

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Espero la estén pasando bien y que estén listos para este nuevo capítulo. ¡Llegamos a los 20 capítulos! Pese a que actualizo cada 2 semanas se me está yendo muy rápido. A lo que me recuerda que este fic ya está por cumplir su primer año de existencia ¡yei!

No hay mucho que advertirles sobre este capítulo, salvo que este es el mero prólogo de la guerra que se avecina. Esto será una mezcla de entre lo que me hubiera gustado ver en los capítulos finales de la serie, con mi ship favorito de la misma como principales protagonistas. He de decir que me fue un poco complicado mezclar a tantos personajes en una escena sin hacer que ninguno se sintiera menos que el otro. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Ustedes juzgarán.

Por mi parte eso ha sido todo y nos vemos hasta abajo para mi sarta de palabrerías como siempre. Disculpen sí de repente se topan con un errorcillo de ortografía.

Por cierto, le mando un gran abrazo y una felicitación a **Zasumi** y a **Agustín Sandes** por su cumpleaños. *Les avienta confeti que saca mágicamente de los bolsillos*.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 20: "El Escuadrón del Misterio"**

—¡Niños! ¡Niños! ¡Déjenme pasar! —Gritaba y golpeaba la puerta—. ¡Dipper! ¡Mabel! ¿Alguien puede escucharme?

—¿Tío Stan? —Se preguntó el niño, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al actual y aterrado propietario de la icónica cabaña, en cuya expresión facial se podía percibir el más profundo de los horrores experimentados en carne propia—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—¡Cierren la puerta! ¡Cierren la puerta! —Ordenó el anciano, desesperado.

Dipper y Pacifica se entendieron solo con la mirada. Mientras la niña se encargaba de bloquear el acceso hacia el interior de la cabaña, Dipper se ocupaba de ayudar a su tío a recobrar el aliento, tras darle múltiples palmadas en la espalda.

—Tenemos que irnos de este lugar y tenemos que irnos ahora. Empaca tus cosas. Dile a tu hermana que haga lo mismo. Reúnan todos esos billetes falsos de cien dólares que logramos falsificar y empáquenlos también. Podrían sernos útiles. —Decía mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia su habitación para comenzar a reunir sus pertenencias de mayor valor. Mismas que comenzó a meter en una maleta que tenía a la mano.

—Espera, tío Stan. ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el muchacho.

El resto de los ocupantes se despertó gracias al alboroto que Stan estaba ocasionando afuera. De modo que todos salieron de la habitación de descanso de Soos para subir al primer piso y mirar junto a Dipper y a Pacifica a un Stan actuando de forma paranoica.

—¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? —Preguntó Wendy, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Quién está haciendo todo este escándalo?

—Stan regresó, pero luce más alterado que de costumbre. —Dijo Dipper.

—¿Alterado? —Stan replicó desde su habitación, asomando la cabeza por unos segundos antes de volver a meterla y regresar a sus asuntos—. Alterado no es la palabra que yo usaría. Yo diría más bien... ¡ATERRADO! ¿Y qué demonios hace esa chica Northwest dentro en mi cabaña? ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar refugiada en algún bunker propiedad del gobierno gracias a la influencia que tiene su multimillonaria y presumida familia?

—No pretendo responder a eso. —Dijo Pacifica, girando los ojos y poniendo un gesto malhumorado.

—Tío Stan... —Dipper suspiró—. ¿Quieres explicarnos qué te sucede? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes lo que sucede allá afuera, cierto...? Todos esos gritos tuyos podrían atraer a esas feas criaturas. Además, por si eso fuera poco, esos monstruos son de lo que menos debemos preocuparnos.

—¿Y por qué crees tú que me estoy comportando de esta manera? —Salió del cuarto con maleta en mano—. Esto es mucho peor que cuando nos atacaron esos zombis. Verán, yo estaba... Negociando pacíficamente con un par de chicos muy amables con el fin de que transportaran cierto cargamento con cierta clase de producto utilizando la frontera con México... No es nada de lo qué deban alarmarse. No es lo más ilegal que me han visto hacer. En fin... El punto es, que cuando estaba a punto de completar del trato, esas asquerosas criaturas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a perseguirnos. Lamentablemente, ellos no lo consiguieron y fueron devorados. En cambio, yo conseguí tomarles la delantera y logré subirme a mi auto. Parece que al final pude perderlas después de una intensa persecución por el bosque. Aunque lo mejor será no arriesgarse e irnos de inmediato antes de que nos encuentren.

—No puede ser... Este lugar ya no es seguro. —El joven de gorra se mordió el labio—. Creo que debemos acelerar el plan.

—¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? —Preguntó el hombre de la gran nariz.

—Tenemos planeado reunirnos con mi padre y mis hermanos en una cabaña oculta en medio del bosque. —Dijo Wendy—. Será un buen refugio hasta que podamos elaborar un plan de acción para revertir todo esto.

—¡Esperen! ¿Esto puede revertirse...? Para empezar... ¿Alguien puede decirme de dónde provienen y cómo diantres fue que llegaron a este mundo? Además... ¿En dónde estuviste tu, jovencito? Desapareciste durante todo el día. Al menos nos hubieras dejado una nota advirtiéndonos que llegarías tarde.

—Dipper estuvo todo el rato con su nueva novia. —Dijo Soos.

—¡Soos! ¿Quisieras cerrar la boca? —La cara de Dipper se volvió tan roja, que parecía haber adquirido un bronceado permanente.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! —Mabel gritó—. Dipper y Pacifica estuvieron juntos durante todo el día. Además se dijeron cosas lindas y se dieron muchos, muchos besitos.

—¡Mabel! —Gritaron ambos chicos, sumamente avergonzados.

—¿Me estás diciendo qué Dipper está saliendo con esa chica Northwest? Bueno... Dicho de ese modo, creo que la aparición de esas criaturas ya no me parece un suceso tan extraño.

—Yo... Yo puedo explicarte todo con más detalles, tío Stan... —Dipper dio un paso al frente, apenado y mirando con malos ojos hacia Soos y hacia su hermana—. Todo fue obra de un demonio dimensional llamado Bill. Él me engañó para que consiguiera para él un libro ancestral con el cual ahora se ha convertido en la entidad más poderosa del universo. Fue una estupidez, lo sé... Ahora lo único que nos queda es encontrarlo y utilizar nuestro último recurso.

—¿Último recurso? —Stan hizo otra pregunta.

—Bill se encuentra posesionando el cuerpo del padre de Pacifica. Y entre la poca información que tenemos hasta el momento; ese libro puede ser leído únicamente por los ojos de un miembro que genéticamente pertenezca a la familia Northwest. De tal modo, que solo permaneciendo dentro del cuerpo de Preston Northwest es como Bill podrá tener acceso a todos sus conocimientos sin límite. Lo que tenemos planeado es utilizar esta pistola que es capaz de borrar la memoria en el padre de Pacifica. En el mejor de los casos, Bill debería ser aniquilado. Sí esto funciona podremos salvar al universo.

—¿Una pistola capaz de borrar la memoria de las personas? —Stan tomó el arma de las manos de Dipper, entrecerrando los ojos para analizarla desde todos los ángulos—. En mis tiempos podíamos borrarle la memoria a cualquiera a base de golpes en la cara... El whisky también es una buena alternativa.

En ese momento, el grupo completo alcanzó a escuchar un poderoso estruendo que provenía desde el exterior de la cabaña, como un rayo partiendo a un árbol en dos. El sonido provocó diversas reacciones entre los habitantes de la cabaña. Sin embargo, todos dieron un brinco de manera simultánea.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dipper preguntó, alarmado.

—¿Serán las ardillas que se colaron a nuestra habitación la otra noche? —Mabel Prosiguió.

—No creo que este sea un caso relacionado con ardillas... —Dijo Wendy—. No creerán que nos han encontrado... ¿O sí...?

—No lo sé... —Dijo Dipper.

Todos callaron y se reunieron en un medio círculo, con sus espaldas pegadas entre ellos, mostrándose sumamente asustados. Dipper por su parte, tomó fuertemente la mano de Pacifica. En contraparte, casi de manera instantánea; un segundo estruendo mucho más potente que el primero, provocó que la atracción turística se estremeciera por completo. En consecuencia, Stan perdió el equilibrio y se echó para atrás, golpeándose contra una mesa y soltando por accidente el arma borra memorias; tirándola al suelo. Acción que resultó en la destrucción de la mayor parte de sus componentes.

—¡Oh no...! ¡No...! ¡No...! —Dipper, con una mueca de horror, se apresuró a levantar los diversos cachos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

—¡Tío Stan! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —Preguntó Mabel, imitando la expresión de su hermano.

—¿Yo? —Se mostró indignado—. ¿Y qué me dicen de ese par de ruidos?

—Esta era la única forma que teníamos de detener a Bill. —El niño alzó el tono de su voz, confrontando a su tío.

—¡Perfecto...! —Pacifica se cruzó de brazos—. Lo único que nos faltaba.

—¡Encontraremos otra forma! ¡Dejen ya de reclamarme todos! ¡Fue un accidente!

—Sí... Un accidente que podría costarnos la vida a todos. —Comentó Wendy, molesta.

—Ehh... Chicos... —Dijo Soos, mirando con horror hacia la puerta principal de la cabaña desde la planta alta—. No es por alarmarlos, pero... ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es eso?

Todos dejaron de discutir al momento, para centrarse en la pregunta de Soos que inquietó a más de uno. Luego, tras enfocarse en el punto que el hombre de mediana edad se encontraba señalando, descubrieron como una especie de neblina de color negro comenzaba a filtrarse por debajo de la puerta hasta acumularse en una especie de esfera, para así moldearse y tomar la forma de una espantosa criatura de piel oscura y ojos amarillos.

—No puede ser... —Dijo Dipper—. Nos encontraron...

—Les dije que todo lo raro era peligroso... —Agregó Stan.

La criatura dio un paso al frente, dando un fuerte brinco para alcanzar la planta de arriba por medio de un solo impulso. Tras llegar y analizar con su mirada muerta a cada una de sus próximas víctimas; soltó un chillido tan fuerte, que consiguió romper en mil pedazos todas las ventanas de la cabaña. Así como todo que estuviera hecho de cristal en varios metros a la redonda. Provocando a su vez, que el grupo cayera al suelo, cubriéndose los oídos para no perder la capacidad auditiva. Cuando el esperpento al fin guardó silencio, este se lanzó finalmente al ataque, siendo Dipper su primer objetivo. No obstante, Stan; con una increíble velocidad de reacción, abrió su maleta, extrayendo una escopeta de doble cañón, con la que consiguió despedazar al monstruo utilizando un solo disparo.

—¡Nadie hará desorden mientras yo esté a cargo, estúpido monstruo! —Exclamó con orgullo, pero que desapareció cuando todos los pedazos del cuerpo de la criatura se convirtieron en neblina una vez más, para volver a unirse en un solo ser—. ¡Es hora de irse! ¡Todos! ¡Fuera! ¡Al auto! ¡Ahora!

El grupo completo salió corriendo ante las alarmantes palabras de Stan, solo poco antes de que el monstruo recobrara su forma. Al llegar finalmente a la parte de abajo, Wendy y Soos lograron recoger las provisiones que previamente ya habían dejado cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo, al atravesar la puerta para salir hacia la penumbra de la noche, lo primero que todos notaron fue a una treintena de criaturas rodeando la cabaña. Acechándolos. Como lo haría un lobo a un rebaño de ovejas.

—¡Oh no...! —Stan se encogió de hombros—. Me siguieron.

—O tal vez el que está adentro le advirtió al resto con ese grito. —Propuso Dipper.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Pacifica, sin soltar la mano de Dipper—. Son demasiados. —Se giró a mirar a Stan—. Y dudo que usted tenga suficientes municiones para dispararles a todos.

—Aunque las tuviera, parece que las balas no parecen afectarles. Estas criaturas pueden reconstruirse. —Respondió el anciano, mirando el panorama—. Lo único que puedo hacer es comprarles algo de tiempo. ¡Suban al auto! Las llaves ya están puestas. Yo los distraeré.

—¡No lo hagas, tío Stan! —Gritó Mabel, tratando de interponerse.

—No pierdan más el tiempo. —Se adelantó—. ¡Muy bien, mugrosos parásitos del averno! —Stan recargó su arma, lanzándose al ataque y disparando a discreción contra el ejército de monstruos nocturnos, atrayendo la atención de la gran mayoría—. ¡Aquí está su entremés! ¡Vengan por mí!

—¡Tío Stan! —La niña de frenos volvió a gritar.

—Mabel... —Su hermano la sostuvo antes de que saliera corriendo tras de él—. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

—Pero Stan...

—Él estará bien. —Aseguró—. Él sabe cuidarse solo. Tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos pueda conseguir.

Dicho esto, Mabel asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su hermano. A continuación, Dipper lidero al resto del grupo hacia el auto de su tío, el cual había quedado aparcado a unos cuantos metros de distancia en las orillas del bosque. No obstante, una criatura alcanzó a interceptarlos, pero en ese instante, el monstruo acabó con la cabeza cercenada gracias a un movimiento fugaz y majestuoso de Wendy con su letal hacha.

—¡No se detengan, chicos! —Advirtió la pelirroja.

Cuando el escuadrón estuvo a punto de llegar al auto, otras tres criaturas les impidieron seguir avanzando. Wendy tomó la delantera, sujetando su hacha con ambas manos, para reaccionar ante el posible ataque. Soos giró su cachucha hacia atrás y preparó sus poderosos puños. Mabel por su lado, extrajo su garfio volador. Dipper en cambio, se mantuvo cerca de Pacifica, utilizando una pequeña lámpara de mano que mantenía guardada dentro de su chaleco en conjunto con su diario para tratar de ayudarles a sus amigos a enfocar a sus enemigos. Fue en ese entonces, que una cuarta criatura se manifestó en su retaguardia. Pacifica gritó al notar su presencia. Por lo tanto, Dipper alcanzó a encender su linterna por medio de sus reflejos y la adrenalina en su cuerpo para apuntar hacia la criatura y que de esta forma sus amigos pudieran ayudarle a tiempo, pero cuál sería su sorpresa, cuando el engendro proveniente de una dimensión llena de oscuridad; comenzó a volverse poco a poco de piedra hasta explotar en medio de una lluvia de luces que más bien parecían fuegos artificiales.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Wendy.

—Eso es... —Dipper formuló luego de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía—. La luz... Ellos no soportan la luz... ¡Podemos vencerlos! ¡Usen sus linternas para acabar con ellos!

—Todos obedecieron y a continuación, de la maleta llena de provisiones; los chicos extrajeron una serie de linternas que procedieron a usar y encender cada uno de ellos. Mabel, Wendy, Soos e incluso Pato, apuntaron con ellas hacia las criaturas que les impedían el paso, consiguiendo el mismo efecto que Dipper había logrado con la anterior.

—Me gusta verlos explotar. Me recuerdan al cuatro de julio. —Dijo Soos, subiéndose al auto de Stan para encenderlo y ponerlo en marcha; no sin antes dejar entrar a todos sus amigos.

Wendy tomó inmediatamente el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica y Pato hicieron lo propio con el asiento trasero. Entretanto, Stan se hallaba acorralado, con las espaldas puestas contra una pila de secos árboles de pino, quedándole únicamente un último par de cartuchos, para poder defenderse del séquito de infames criaturas. Sin embargo, el anciano optó por mantener su arma como una última reserva, proponiéndose a usar su par favorito de puños de acero en su lugar.

—¿Fin del camino, ehh? —Dijo, mirando a su alrededor, observando como todas las criaturas a las cuales le había disparado comenzaban a regenerarse—. Pues déjenme decirles algo, estúpidos monstruos. No tendrán mi alma tan fácilmente. Yo soy Stan Pines y no voy a dejar que...

Stan no terminó de pronunciar su frase llena de heroísmo, ya que un par de faros muy potentes se encendieron de repente, los cuales deslumbraron su vista, pero a su vez; consiguieron destruir a la mayor parte de los Impuros frente a él.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día. —Soos comentó, apagando los faros altos del auto—. Es como en ese videojuego de horror... ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¿Alan...? ¿Alan qué...?

—¡Tío Stan, sube al auto! —Anunció Dipper, abriendo la puerta trasera.

Stan Pines atendió la orden de su sobrino, lanzándose hacia el interior del auto por medio de un clavado de talla olímpica, justo un instante antes de que otra criatura apareciera y arrancara la puerta por medio de un zarpazo.

—¡Acelera, Soos! ¡Acelera! —Gritó Wendy tras asegurarse de que su jefe se hallaba a salvo ya dentro del auto.

Soos pisó a fondo el acelerador, para así seguir el único camino existente que conectaba la cabaña con el resto de la civilización. Sin embargo, dos Impuros más lograron montarse por encima del coche antes de que tomara más velocidad.

—No bajen la guardia, chicos. Esto aún no termina... —Volvió a decir la pelirroja, cuando una de las criaturas avanzó por medio del techo hacia el cofre del auto.

En seguida, el Impuro le propinó un fuerte golpe al vidrio delantero, rompiéndolo y sujetando a Wendy de su blusa a cuadros de color verde. Entonces, el monstruo acercó su malformado rostro al de la joven para que pudiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Wendy quedó inmediatamente hipnotizada por el abominable destello amarillo que sus infames ojos desprendían, sintiendo como su alma comenzaba a consumirse poco a poco y de como la muerte se encontraba cada vez más y más cerca. No obstante, Soos reaccionó justo a tiempo, tomando el hacha de la joven pelirroja y encajándosela en la cabeza al esperpento. En ese momento, Wendy recobró la conciencia, siendo las palabras de Stan lo primero que escucharía.

—¡Wendy! ¡Toma mi arma!

La chica se giró rápidamente hacia el asiento trasero para tomar la escopeta de Stan. Luego, su expresión se deformó gracias a la intensa ira y al desprecio que sintió por aquella aberración que estuvo a punto de asesinarla.

—¡Nunca te metas con una Corduroy, hijo de p...! —Exclamó, disparando contra el torso de la criatura, despedazándola en cientos de partes que terminaron regadas por el camino.

Entretanto, Un segundo Impuro intentó colarse por medio del gran agujero que dejo el lugar de la puerta, tomando a Stan de la pierna con la ayuda de su brazo para intentar llevárselo con él. Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel y Pato trataron de impedirlo, jalando con todas sus fuerzas las ropas del hombre mayor. Wendy se percató de la situación. De tal modo, que le pasó la escopeta a Stan con un movimiento sincronizado, para que por medio del último cartucho, pudiera finalmente eliminar a la amenaza tras dispararle en la cara.

—Eso... Eso estuvo cerca... —Dijo Stan, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó la hija del leñador más varonil de todo Oregón, mirando hacia el arma—. Necesito cumplir urgentemente la mayoría de edad para conseguirme una de esas. ¡Muy bien, Soos! Ahora llévanos a la cabaña de mi padre. Se encuentra al sur, tomando la cincuenta y nueve.

—¡A la orden! —Afirmó.

—Esto es una pesadilla... —Murmuró Dipper, hundiéndose en el asiento—. Por poco y no lo logramos.

—¡Sobrevivimos, Pato! —La niña se mostró eufórica, abrazando a su cerdo mascota.

—Lamento no compartir el mismo entusiasmo que tú, Mabel. —Pacifica opinó—. Pero, esas criaturas jamás se detendrán a menos que nos deshagamos de Bill. Lo que ahora parece imposible gracias a que nuestro plan maestro se echó a perder.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, niña? —Stan salió en su propia defensa—. No es mi problema que todos los materiales que usan para construir armas hoy en día sean más frágiles que mis dientes postizos.

—Chicos, por favor. Discutir no nos llevará a ningún lado... —Dijo Dipper—. Lo único que nos queda es pensar y buscar otra manera para detener a Bill... Pero, por más que pienso... No se me ocurre nada.

—Tómatelo con calma, Dipper. —Pacifica lo tomó de la mano para confortarlo—. Sé que aún podemos regresar todo a la normalidad.

—Ojala pudiera. —Suspiró—. Odio admitir esto, pero... Siento como sí Bill nos hubiera ganado ya. Probablemente el mundo entero ya haya caído bajo su dominio. —Volvió a suspirar—. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con nuestros padres en California... ¿Habrán logrado escapar a tiempo?

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con mi madre... —Pacifica habló—. Por más rencor que le guarde... Creo que ella no se merecía algo tan horrible. Creo que ni siquiera mi padre se lo merecía.

—Mi abuelita aún sigue en el pueblo. —Dijo Soos, derramando un par de lágrimas—. Le dije que hoy no sería un buen día para jugar Bingo con el resto de sus ancianas amigas. Pero no me hizo caso... Jamás lo hace. Ya no se qué hacer con ella.

—Oigan... ¿Y no hay alguna manera en la que podamos reparar la pistola borra mentes? —Preguntó la chica de frenos—. Soos, tu puedes repararlo todo. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—No lo sé, calabacita. Nunca me había metido con algo tan técnico que no fuera el televisor de Stan. —Respondió, pensando en las posibilidades—. Supongo que podría intentarlo.

—Un momento... —Dijo Dipper—. El viejo McGucket fue quién construyó esa arma. Tal vez sí se la llevamos, pueda ser capaz de arreglarla.

—Pero no sabemos dónde pueda estar. —Comentó Wendy—. Es más... No sabemos sí aún se encuentre vivo.

—Aún lo está. Tengo fe en ello. Sé que esta puede ser una misión suicida... Pero McGucket es el único que puede ayudarnos a detener a Bill. —Tomó aire—. De acuerdo, Soos... Debemos regresar a Gravity Falls y buscarlo...

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No tan deprisa, niño! ¿Acaso estás loco...? —Stan se molestó seriamente con él—. Apenas y pudimos escapar de esas criaturas. Sí vamos, todo el pueblo estará infestado. Además, podríamos encontrarnos con ese tal Bill del que tanto hablan...

—Lo sé tío Stan... Pero nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo para remediar esta situación... Tan solo hay que ponernos a pensar en todas las personas que ya han perdido a uno o más seres queridos por culpa de esta catástrofe. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Perder a un ser querido?

El anciano no contestó. En vez de eso, su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de la carretera. Pensando en una persona en específico. Recordando su perdida y de cómo había pasado los últimos treinta años de su vida en traerlo de regreso.

—Odio Admitirlo yo también, sobrino... Pero creo que tienes toda la razón. Me detuve a pensar demasiado en mi mismo, que no fui capaz de ver más allá de mi propio bienestar. Así que sugiero que regresemos. Busquemos a ese vagabundo y démosle una paliza a ese tal Bill.

—¡Esperen un poco! Sí vamos a emprender una batalla me parece que necesitaremos un nombre cool para nombrar a nuestro grupo. —Sugirió Mabel.

—¿En verdad es tan necesario? —Preguntó Dipper, sin mostrar el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana.

—Propongo que nos llamemos: _El Escuadrón del Misterio_. —Dijo Stan.

El resto del grupo, con la excepción de Dipper estuvo de acuerdo. Acto seguido, los miembros menos amargados del equipo lanzaron un grito animoso al aire. Luego, Soos dio la media vuelta con el auto, para encaminarse hacia el enigmático y casi desconocido poblado localizado a mitad de la nada. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegaron hasta su destino, el recientemente formado _Escuadrón del Misterio_ se encontró con la clara imagen de un pueblo devastado casi en su totalidad, con edificios y casas envueltos en llamas y decenas de personas gritando desesperadas por sus vidas. Una imagen desgarradora que conmocionó el corazón de todos y cada uno de ellos.

 **Continuará...**

¡Vaya! No les mentía cuando les dije arriba que esto sería un mero prólogo de lo que se aproximaba. Sí supieran todo lo que tendrán que pasar en el pueblo... Hasta a mí me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

En fin, ahora pasemos a algo que me gustaría preguntarles. Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero sí aun no lo saben aquí va de nuevo. Mí próximo fic estará basado en el universo alterno de la serie llamado: Reverse Falls, con Dipper y Pacifica nuevamente como protagonistas. Así que la siguiente pregunta va para aquellas personas que piensan darles una oportunidad. **¿Les gustaría que subiera este nuevo fic en capítulos cortos o largos?**

Esta pregunta se las hago, porqué dependiendo de la respuesta, variará mucho el tiempo de publicación entre cada capítulo. Sí son capítulos largos como los que tiene este fic, tendré que actualizarlo cada 2 semanas como hasta ahora lo he venido manejando. Por otra parte, sí son capítulos cortos, podré actualizarlo cada semana, pero por obvias razones el contenido será menor. Les dejo esa interrogante para las personas que piensen seguirlo.

Ya para terminar, gracias a las personas que se han unido a mi página personal en Facebook. Sí quieren unirse pueden encontrarme como **JaviSuzumiya**. Suelo dar adelantos inesperados de los próximos capítulos.

Les agradezco también por continuar al pendiente de este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero verlas y verlos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual estaré subiendo el próximo **8 de mayo**. Tendré que actualizar 2 días antes, ya que el 10 se celebra el día de las madres aquí en México y estaré bastante ocupado ese día.

¡Pásenla bien! Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Chao!


	25. Los Amos del Caos, Parte 1

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Espero que listas y listos para una nueva actualización. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ya empezamos con los episodios que se dividen en varias partes? ¡Vaya! Y pensar que este arco aún lo veía como algo distante hace unos meses. El tiempo pasa muy rápido y así espero que se les haga el capítulo, ya que eso significa que se les está haciendo interesante.

Esta semana he visto que este fic cada vez está tomando más alcance y eso no me podría hacer más feliz. Esto es gracias a ustedes por continuar pendientes a las actualizaciones. Gracias también por sus comentarios y favoritos. Espero que les guste el capítulo de la semana y disculpen sí se topan con un horror de ortografía. Nos vemos hasta abajo para más comentarios.

PD. Pido disculpas a Joel García Arteaga por la felicitación de cumpleaños atrasada. *Le lanza confeti de sus bolsillos mágicos* Espero la hayas pasado bien en tu día. Te mando un cordial abrazo y un pastelazo en la cara muajajaja.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 21: "Los Amos del Caos, Parte 1"**

—Propongo que nos llamemos: _El Escuadrón del Misterio_. —Dijo Stan.

El resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo, con la excepción de Dipper. Acto seguido, sus integrantes lanzaron un grito animoso al aire. Enseguida, Soos dio la media vuelta con el auto, para encaminarse hacia el enigmático y casi desconocido poblado localizado a mitad de la nada. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el recientemente formado _Escuadrón del Misterio_ se encontró con la clara imagen de un pueblo devastado, con edificios y casas envueltos en llamas y decenas de personas gritando por sus vidas. Una imagen desgarradora que conmocionó el corazón de todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Esto... Esto es horrible... —Dipper hizo el primer comentario al respecto, contemplando la devastación.

—Luce aun peor que en las noticias. —Pacifica continuó.

—Tenemos que ayudar a esas pobres personas. —Dijo Mabel, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—¡Ah, no! Eso no. —Declaró Stan—. Ya nos estamos arriesgando lo suficiente con ir a buscar a ese loco malviviente. Sugiero que nos movamos en silencio.

—Stan tiene razón. —Dijo Dipper—. No tenemos los recursos suficientes para luchar contra esas criaturas. Las baterías de las linternas no durarán mucho tiempo. Además, aun no sabemos en dónde pueda estar Bill. Sí nos descubre antes de que el viejo McGucket pueda reparar el arma, todo habrá terminado. Debemos encontrarlo y salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos. Lleven algo que puedan usar para golpear y mantengan sus linternas a la mano con ustedes todo el tiempo. Sí una de esas criaturas nos ve, tal vez podamos eliminarla entre todos, antes de que pueda darle el aviso al resto.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, apoyando ciegamente el plan de Dipper. De esta forma, Soos aparcó el auto a las afueras del pueblo para evitar que los vieran llegar. Cuando todos descendieron, Stan fue quien encabezó la hilera, utilizando los callejones aledaños a los hogares y comercios para moverse y ocultarse de la manada de _Impuros_ que no dejaba de acechar la zona en búsqueda de más víctimas.

—Todo el maldito lugar está infestado... —Dijo el anciano, mirando el desolador panorama—. ¿Saben? Nunca me ha gustado ser el portador de más malas noticias, pero me temo que no llegaremos muy lejos si no peleamos.

—Pero no podemos dejar que nos descubran. —Murmuró Wendy, aminorando el tono de su voz.

—Tal vez podamos usar el drenaje para movernos. —Sugirió Mabel, señalando con su dedo índice hacia una tapa cercana—. Las películas me han enseñado que después de los conductos de aire acondicionado, las tuberías de drenaje son el mejor remedio para moverse sin ser descubiertos.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —Dijo Stan—. Es bueno cubrirse de desperdicios humanos de vez en cuando.

—Debí de haber dejado que esas criaturas me comieran. —Comentó la rubia, a punto de querer vomitar.

Pese a que no todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo en un inicio, todos sus integrantes sabían que esa era la mejor alternativa que tenían sí no querían morir patéticamente a manos de aquellas abominaciones. Por lo tanto, no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer, respirar hondo y adentrarse en la oscuridad. Tal y como hasta ahora lo había venido haciendo, Stan fue el encargado de guiar al grupo por medio de los conductos, los cuales como ya era de esperarse; despedían un hedor insoportable.

—Odio esto... Odio esto... —Repetía Pacifica, cubriendo su nariz.

El grupo permaneció unido en todo momento, mientras se abría paso a través de la penumbra, manteniendo sus linternas en todo lo alto por si acaso llegaban a toparse con una desagradable sorpresa. Pero fue en ese momento, después de haber avanzado varios metros, que se encontraron con una intersección que dividía el camino en dos. Uno hacia la izquierda y otro hacia la derecha.

—¿Ahora hacia dónde? —Preguntó Wendy.

—No estoy seguro... —Dijo Stan, mirando hacia ambas direcciones.

—El basurero de la ciudad se encuentra al norte. —Dijo Dipper, apuntando su linterna hacia el camino de la derecha—. Esta ruta parece dirigirse hacia allá.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos hacia dónde está el norte. —Pacifica opinó—. ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos?

—¿Estas bromeando? —Preguntó Soos, aterrado—. Esto es como una cinta de horror. En cuanto un grupo se separa, todos comienzan a morir uno por uno de maneras atroces.

—Te recuerdo que esto no es una película. —La rubia giró los ojos, enfadada.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —Mabel les llamó la atención—. Creo que todos están olvidando que contamos con el mejor rastreador de todo Gravity Falls. Pato nos ayudará a encontrar el camino correcto.

—Mabel... No quiero ofenderte, pero... Es realmente estúpido creer que un cerdo pueda cumplir con las labores de un sabueso. —Dijo Pacifica, cruzándose de brazos, mirando de mala manera a la hermana de su ahora novio.

—Nunca subestimes las habilidades de Pato. Podría llegar a sorprenderte. —Insistió—. Muy bien amigo, guíanos...

Acto seguido, el pequeño animalito de color rosa, se colocó al frente de la línea, para así usar su olfato y optar por seguir el camino de la izquierda. Por ende, el grupo completo lo siguió, manteniendo las esperanzas de que solo así pudieran llegar a su destino.

—¿Cómo sabemos que estamos yendo hacia el lado correcto? —Pacifica preguntó, sin alentar sus pasos—. Es más... ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que ese cerdo nos está llevando hacia el basurero de la ciudad?

—La comida favorita de Pato son las hojuelas de queso. El basurero de la ciudad está repleto de ellos. Se dice además, que nadie puede acabarse una bolsa completa sin tener al menos un paro cardiaco. Pueden ser mortales para los humanos, pero para los cerdos son una delicia. Y cada vez que traigo a Pato al pueblo, lo primero que hace es buscarlas para saciar su apetito.

—¡Vaya! Sí alguien me hubiera dicho que pasaría mis vacaciones de verano siguiendo a un cerdo a través de una sucia cloaca, para tratar de buscar a un vagabundo que puede reparar un arma capaz de borrar la memoria de las personas, para que así podamos detener el apocalipsis que causó un demonio con forma de dorito, el cual proviene de otra dimensión y que se apoderó del cuerpo de mi padre... Sí... Sin duda ya lo hubiera demandado.

—¡Hey, Pacifica! —Dipper le sonrió, tras tomarla de la mano—. No hay de qué preocuparse mientras todos permanezcamos juntos. Estoy seguro de que Pato podrá ayudarnos a encontrar rápidamente al viejo McGucket. No hay que perder las esperanzas. Verás que en muy poco tiempo podremos regresar todo a la normalidad.

—C... Claro... —Le devolvió la sonrisa, entretanto sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo—. Sí tú lo crees... Entonces podremos hacer esto...

—Creo que huelo a romance por aquí. —Mabel inmiscuyó en su plática.

—¡Mabel! —Dipper y Pacifica Gritaron a la par, sintiéndose realmente incómodos—. ¡Guarda silencio!

En ese momento, Pato gimió con fuerza, echándose a correr hacia adelante sin previo aviso.

—¡Oigan! Creo que el cerdo al fin encontró algo. ¡Vamos! —Anunció Stan.

Todos corrieron tras de Pato a lo largo de los estrechos túneles, siguiéndolo muy de cerca para no perderlo de vista en la oscuridad. Fue en ese entonces que el pequeño cerdito se detuvo en otra intersección, una que conducía a una puerta metálica aparentemente cerrada.

—¿Una puerta? ¿Es enserio? —Stan expresó su molestia.

—Tomémoslo con calma. —Sugirió Dipper, acercándose con cautela—. No sabemos que pueda haber detrás. Tal vez haya una escalera que nos conduzca hacia el basurero.

De repente, el niño alcanzó a escuchar un conjunto de murmullos que provenían desde el otro lado. Dipper retrocedió un par de metros, alertando a los demás de que tuvieran listas sus linternas y armas de defensa por si la situación lo requería. Stan se aproximó hacia la puerta, colocando su mano en la perilla. Una vez que el resto estuvo preparado; el anciano procedió a abrirla. Entonces, todos entraron de manera violenta, lanzando un grito de batalla al aire que retumbó por los corredores. Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos, ya que el dúo de sujetos que se hallaba dentro replicó la misma acción, pero apuntando con un par de poderosas y contundentes armas hacia el conjunto de sobrevivientes.

—¿La familia Pines? —Preguntó uno de los sujetos.

—¿Los agentes del FBI? —Preguntó Dipper—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros. —Dijo el agente Trigger, bajando su consecuente pistola—. ¿Y les importaría dejar de apuntarnos con esas linternas? Están lastimando mis ojos.

—Lo sentimos... —El niño se disculpó, haciéndole una indicación al grupo para que las apagaran todos a la vez—. Tratamos de llegar con urgencia al basurero de la ciudad. Usamos el desagüe para evitar ser vistos por esas criaturas.

—¿Y para qué quieren ir allá? —Preguntó el agente Powers—. Para empezar... ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

—Pato nos guió hasta aquí. —Dijo Mabel—. Aunque no sé porqué... Pensé que había olido su comida favorita. Hojuelas de queso.

—Yo puedo explicar eso. —Dijo el agente Trigger, extrayendo de su impecable saco una bolsa semi llena de la dichosa botana con mala reputación; vaciándola sobre el suelo, para que el cerdito pudiera comerlas tranquilamente—. Qué bueno que no me las comí todas. El pecho comenzaba a dolerme.

—No nos desviemos del tema. —El agente Powers volvió a dirigir el rumbo de la plática—. ¿Por qué quieren ir al basurero? ¿Qué hay allá aparte de basura y partes de autos de fin de siglo? —Le clavó la mirada a Dipper—. ¡Un momento! ¿Tú fuiste el causante de esto, niño?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Dipper quiso defenderse—. Eso creo...

—Primero una invasión de zombis... ¿Y ahora esto? Tendrás mucho que explicarnos cuando te llevemos a Washington para interrogarte, jovencito. —Trigger lo amenazó.

—¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto...? —Stan se integró a la charla, al ver que su sobrino corría peligro—. Ustedes son agentes del gobierno. Se supone que deberían estar protegiéndonos. ¿Y en vez de eso quieren llevar al niño lejos para hacerle un estúpido interrogatorio?

—Bajo una situación normal, usted tendría toda la razón, señor Pines. —Dijo Powers—. Lamentablemente, esto va mucho más allá de nuestra jurisdicción. Nuestras órdenes han cambiado, y se nos ha encomendado la tarea de recopilar toda la información posible que nos lleve al responsable por haber liberado el infierno en la tierra.

—El culpable de todo esto es un demonio de otra dimensión llamado Bill Cipher. —Dijo Wendy, comportándose de manera hostil—. Dipper no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Es más, somos nosotros los que estamos tratando de detenerlo. —Pacifica agregó—. ¡Así que muévanse y no nos estorben, par de tontos!

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creerles? —Preguntó el agente Powers, mostrándose escéptico.

—Al menos nosotros estamos tratando de solucionar las cosas sin tratar de escondernos en un cobertizo como un par de ratas asustadas. —Stan señaló el lugar, enfocando especial atención en dos bolsas para dormir puestas sobre el suelo y un tambo grande que utilizaron para hacer una fogata en el interior.

—No responderé a eso. —Dijo Powers.

—No tienen por qué creernos. —Dipper tomó la iniciativa—. Pueden darse cuenta por ustedes mismos. Miren lo que está pasando allá arriba. Muchas personas han muerto y solo nosotros podemos revertir todo esto. Creemos saber cómo detener a Bill y lo único que tenemos que hacer, es llevarle cierto artefacto a la persona que lo inventó para que pueda repararlo, y así usarlo contra Bill. Lo único que queremos es ayudar a la humanidad. Quisiera preguntarles... ¿Quieren ser parte de esto y ser aclamados como héroes cuando toda esta locura al fin termine? ¿O prefieren quedarse aquí, esperando a que esas criaturas los encuentren y los devoren?

—Muy bien... —El agente Powers soltó un largo suspiro, una vez que analizó la situación en su cabeza—. Creo que no nos queda otra alternativa, agente Trigger.

—Me doy cuenta. —Respondió su compañero.

—De acuerdo, niño. Te ayudaremos en tu travesía hacia el basurero. Pero sí no nos estás diciendo la verdad, te encerraremos a ti, junto al resto de estas personas por haberle mentido a un agente del gobierno.

—Tienen mi palabra. —Concluyó el chico.

Con sus dos miembros extra, el escuadrón del misterio se apresuró a salir de las alcantarillas; siendo precisamente guiados por los dos agentes del gobierno, los cuales conocían una salida que quedaba muy cercana al basurero de la ciudad. El agente Powers fue el primero en asomar la cabeza, levantando la tapa con cautela para así verificar que no hubiera ninguna criatura merodeando cerca. Sin embargo, la ciudad ahora se encontraba extrañamente en paz. Los gritos de las personas habían cesado, siendo que lo único que se escuchaba a la distancia, era un soplido del viento chocando contra los árboles.

—Parece que no hay nadie. —Dijo el agente de bigote en cuanto ascendió a través de la escalera, dándole el aviso al resto del grupo para que pudieran subir con total confianza—. ¡Dense prisa, antes de que nos descubran!

Cuando todos se encontraban finalmente fuera, lo primero que se toparon al salir, fue con una visión aterradora de la perfecta representación de un verdadero pueblo fantasma. Varias de las casas y edificios eran consumidos por las llamas, mientras que de sus habitantes no había quedado rastro alguno.

—¿Dónde están todas las personas? —Preguntó Mabel sumamente asustada, mirando hacia todas direcciones, cargando y abrazando fuertemente a Pato.

—No lo sé... —Su hermano le respondió.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. —Dijo Pacifica, expresándose aterrada al igual que Mabel.

—No debemos retrasarnos. —Dijo Wendy, sosteniendo firmemente su hacha—. Esas cosas aun podrían estar cerca.

—Nosotros iremos adelante. —Concluyó el agente Trigger, preparando su arma junto a su último cargador—. Los cubriremos.

El escuadrón del misterio recorrió un par de calles, sin divisar a una sola persona o criatura a la distancia. Solo el sonido de las alarmas de algunos carros de policía marcaba la diferencia. En contraparte, la vista de un cielo cubierto de nubes rojas arremolinándose entre sí hasta crear un vacío semejante a un gran remolino; daba la impresión de que lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir. Fue en ese entonces cuando a lo lejos, Dipper pudo avistar finalmente el basurero. Pero con lo que no contaba, era que al estar a punto de atravesar la reja de la entrada; varios impuros emergieron de repente para cerrarles el paso. Aparecieron por medio de una espesa nube de humo negro que se materializó de la nada. Aunque en esta ocasión, la novedad era que aquellas criaturas habían abandonado su apariencia sin forma, para adoptar una nueva y todavía más escabrosa que la anterior.

—¿Alguien podría decirme por qué esas criaturas tienen la apariencia de cada una de las personas del pueblo? —Preguntó Stan.

—Piel gris, ojos amarillos... ¡Oh no! —Dipper exclamó al contemplar la cruda escena—. Ya es muy tarde... Ya han terminado de devorar a todos los habitantes del pueblo... Ahora todos han adoptado la forma de aquellos que fueron sus víctimas.

—De acuerdo... Ahora les doy la razón. Esto es mucho peor que los zombis. —Comentó el anciano.

—No debemos darnos por vencidos... Tengo la seguridad de que McGucket aún sigue con vida.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Preguntó el propietario de la cabaña—. Es más... ¿Cómo podemos saber si ese viejo loco no escapó y ahora se está ocultando en alguna otra parte?

—Es una corazonada...

—¡Qué bien! Ahora el destino del planeta recae de la corazonada de un pequeño niño de doce años. —Comentó el agente Powers—. De acuerdo, a estas alturas ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer que solo confiar en ustedes. Ha llegado la hora de ser los héroes que siempre quisimos ser, agente Trigger.

—Lo apoyo, agente Powers. —Dijo su compañero, apretando los puños para enseguida desenfundar su arma.

—Esperen... ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer? —Preguntó Mabel, sintiendo compasión y una opresión horrible en el pecho.

—Trigger y yo distraeremos a esas criaturas para que puedan llegar a salvo al basurero.

—¿Qué? —Dipper se sorprendió—. Pero... Eso es suicidio. No hay que tomar decisiones tan apresuradas, chicos... Estoy seguro de que podremos detenerlos sí todos usamos nuestras linternas.

—Ahorren esas linternas por sí Trigger y yo no podemos acabar con todos. —Recargó su pistola—. Llamaremos la atención de esos desgraciados. La entrada principal estará bloqueada, pero pueden utilizar la puerta trasera para acceder. Lo demás dependerá de ustedes. Protejan este mundo, a las plantas y a los seres vivos... Que tanto amé...

—Agente Powers... ¿Acaso esa frase la sacó de Drag...?

—¡Cállese, agente Trigger! ¡Vamos! —Se colocó sus gafas oscuras—. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

—¡Aguarden! —Dipper gritó, tratando de detenerlos inútilmente—. ¡No lo hagan!

Las expresiones de consternación en las caras de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo lo decían todo. Ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ver morir a nadie más. Sin embargo, nada pudieron hacer cuando ambos agentes se lanzaron al combate, disparando contra la horda que no dudó en abalanzarse contra ambos.

—¡Andando! —Exclamó el joven Pines, aguantando las ganas de llorar—. Ellos nos dieron esta única oportunidad. No hay que desperdiciarla.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo. De modo que, utilizando una de las calles aledañas al mismo; rodearon la entrada al basurero, el cual también servía como cementerio de autos. Luego de alcanzar el acceso trasero, un par de monstruos les bloquearon el paso. Sin embargo, no representaron un mayor problema para las veloces lámparas de Dipper y de Wendy, consiguiendo que aquellas atrocidades se convirtieran en solo montones de ceniza. Al adentrarse en las montañas de basura y autopartes inservibles, Dipper los condujo hacia la guarida del viejo McGucket, señalando rápidamente un conjunto de láminas que servían como choza improvisada para el desorientado individuo.

—¿McGucket? ¿Estás aquí? —Dipper avanzó y asomó la cabeza, haciendo a un lado la manta roída que servía como puerta para poder pasar, encontrando solo oscuridad en el interior, y que procedió a mitigar con su propia linterna.

—Tal vez Stan tenía razón. —Dijo Soos, abriéndose paso por el lugar, siendo seguido por los demás—. ¿Qué tal sí se fue a otra parte?

—No.. No... No pudo haberse ido... —Dipper trataba de negarlo—. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirnos ahora.. Debe estar ocultándose en algún sitio cercano. ¡Hay que buscarlo!

—Este lugar huele como a perro muerto. —Comentó Stan, apuntando con la luz de su lámpara hacia todas direcciones.

—Creo que comienzo a extrañar las alcantarillas. —Dijo Pacifica, tapando su nariz con sus dos manos.

Mientras el resto del escuadrón trataba de buscar desesperadamente al loco del pueblo, el cual aun se encontraba en pleno proceso de restauración de su memoria; Pacifica luchaba contra el detestable hedor con todos los medios que tenía disponibles. De tal forma, que no se percató de como alguien, el cual hasta ese momento se había mantenido oculto; colocaba su helada mano sobre su hombro. Acto que le hizo pegar un brinco en compañía de un grito que llamó irremediablemente la atención de los presentes.

—¡Pacifica! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Dipper, apuntando con su luz hacia la ubicación de su novia, descubriendo así que aquél que había tocado su hombro, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de la persona que estaban buscando en ese momento. —¡McGucket! ¡Estás vivo! —Gritó de alegría.

—¿Vivo? ¡Claro que estoy vivo! —Exclamó, escupiendo en el piso—. Puede que me hayan borrado la memoria, pero no soy tan tonto para dejarme comer por esas criaturas. Por alguna extraña razón, esos monstruos no se atreven a acercarse a mi casa.

—Ha de ser por la peste. —Dijo Stan, recibiendo casi de manera inmediata un codazo por parte de Mabel.

—Eso no importa... McGucket... Necesitamos que repares esa arma que sirve para borrar la memoria. Puede que esta sea la única alternativa que nos quede para derrotar a Bill, pero por desgracia se rompió después de un accidente. —El niño se acercó hacia él, extrayendo de su mochila el consecuente artefacto para mostrárselo—. ¿Crees poder repararla?

—Eso creo... Mi mente aún sigue muy atrofiada... Pero creo poder hacerlo...

—¡Bien! Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

—¡Tranquilo, Dipper! Como ya lo dije antes... Por alguna razón, esas criaturas no se atreven a acercarse a este lugar. Creo que sí me dan el tiempo necesario, podré repararla aquí mismo. —Le arrebató el arma—. Le echaré un vistazo.

—Gracias McGucket. No sé que hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda... —Dijo el muchacho, mostrándose aliviado en conjunto con el resto del equipo. Sin embargo, aquel que era apodado por los lugareños como: _Él loco del pueblo_ , dejo caer el arma al suelo para así pisotearla y destruirla por completo.

—¿Qué...? —Dipper se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Por qué...? McGucket... ¿Qué has hecho...?

A continuación, el viejo McGucket comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, dejándose llevar por la locura y las consecuencias de sus terribles actos. En ese momento, su piel se tornó de un color blanco semi transparente, para enseguida alterar su apariencia física y así revelar su verdadera identidad.

—¿Cambia-formas...? —Dipper, Wendy, Mabel y Soos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer, o comprender lo que sus perplejos ojos estaban observando.

 **Continuará...**

Les confesaré algo. "Los Amos del Caos" era un capítulo que en un principio, no consideré partir por la mitad. Verán, cuando comienzo un fic, lo que tengo medido es la trama, más no la cantidad de diálogos. Como ya algunos lo habrán notado, soy alguien que prefiere utilizar los diálogos como un medio para avanzar en la historia, en vez de usar una narración de chorrocientos mil palabras dónde narro los acontecimientos, así que el resultado final puede variar en cuestión de tamaño. Por este motivo deberán esperar para la segunda parte dónde les puedo decir que de forma literal, todo se va al diablo. Esto no aplica para aquellas personas que estén leyendo esto y ya hay más capítulos por delante.

Bueno, ahora los resultados de la encuesta que hice en el capítulo pasado... Con un resultado aplastante de 7-2, la publicación de los capítulos en mi próximo fic será en periodos largos de 2 semanas, tal y como lo he venido manejando a lo largo de este fic. Así que _La Novia de Dipper_ y _Ojos de Demonio_ se alternarán cada semana. ¡Yei!

Por mi parte esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sí gustan me pueden seguir en Facebook, dónde suelo poner avances de capítulos futuros o noticias con respecto a los fics mucho antes de que lo lean por medio de un capítulo como este. Me pueden encontrar como **JaviSuzumiya**.

En fin, después de toda esta publicidad innecesaria me despido. El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el día **24 de mayo**.

¡Pásenla bien, hagan el amor y no la guerra! ¡Chao!


	26. Los Amos del Caos, Parte 2

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

¡Dios! Las semanas se pasan muy rápido. Tanto, que ya es momento de actualizar una vez más.

Les he de decir que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos en lo que va del fic junto con _Primer Beso_. Tiene de todo: Tensión, comedia, drama, romance y una sorpresita que al momento de escribirla hasta se me enchinó la piel. Pero no pienso decirles más. Espero de corazón que les guste. Nos veremos al final del capítulo para algo importante que debo anunciarles. Me disculpo de antemano si llegan a encontrar algún error de ortografía. Según yo y el inútil asistente de Word ya no hay ninguno... That's suspicious...

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 22: "Los Amos del Caos, Parte 2"**

—¿Cambia-formas...? —Dipper, Wendy, Mabel y Soos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer o comprender lo que sus perplejos ojos estaban observando.

—¿Me extrañaron? ¡Vamos, admitan que me extrañaron!

—Esto... No puede ser... —Dipper estuvo a punto de derrumbarse—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde está McGucket? ¿Qué hiciste con él, monstruo? ¿Y cómo saliste de la hibernación criogénica?

—Me temo que para ustedes, ese viejo loco fue a dar un paseo sin retorno. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia ahora... He cumplido exitosamente con la primera parte de mi misión.

—¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? —El joven Pines exigía todas las respuestas.

—Los detalles de mi escape son insignificantes. —Soltó una segunda carcajada—. Ahora me dedicaré a jugar un poco con ustedes antes de que él haga su aparición. Al final, obtendré mi venganza por todo lo que me hicieron pasar aquella vez. En esta ocasión no habrá ningún milagro que los salve.

—Dipper... ¿Qué es esa cosa? —Preguntó Pacifica, encajando sus tan cuidadas uñas en el brazo de su novio.

—Algo que no debería de estar ocurriendo...

—Siempre supe que ese viejo loco ocultaba algo. —Confesó Stan, mirando con aflicción hacia él deformado ser.

—¡Como tú quieras, monstruo! —Wendy se adelantó unos pasos, portando su confiable hacha entre las manos—. Tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente que arreglar.

—Lo siento mucho jovencita, pero esto ha dejado de ser un asunto personal entre tú y yo. No importa cuántos de ustedes sean, la segunda parte de mi misión ha dado comienzo. Así que abandonen toda esperanza, ya que no soy el mismo que alguna vez conocieron.

Para la mala fortuna del grupo, el Cambia-formas tenía toda la razón, sobre todo cuando contemplaron con horror como la aberración comenzaba a agrandar su tamaño de una manera exponencial, hasta alcanzar a atravesar el techo del refugio de McGucket y así llegar hasta los horrorosos cuarenta metros de altura. Luego, sus patas se transformaron en una serie de tentáculos gigantescos, negros y viscosos. Su torso se convirtió en una masa gelatinosa, de la cual emergieron decenas de ojos y bocas con dientes filosos que no dejaban de excretar saliva.

—¡Corran! ¡Corran! ¡Corran! —Advirtió Dipper, tomando a Pacifica de la mano para comenzar la huída.

El grupo hizo caso a las palabras de Dipper, de modo que todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta que habían utilizado para entrar al vertedero y usarla para escapar.

—Se ven adorables tratando de huir de mí. —Dijo el Cambia-formas con su abyecta voz—. Lamentablemente, es poco lo que pueden hacer para escapar del espantoso destino que les aguarda.

—¿Cómo aprendió a adquirir esa forma? —Preguntó Mabel, sin disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos—. Creía que solo podía copiar la apariencia de criaturas de un tamaño semejante al suyo.

—Eso es lo de menos. —Su hermano le respondió—. Por ahora debemos huir... No podemos enfrentarnos a él.

El escuadrón del misterio utilizó los callejones contiguos a algunos de los hogares para tratar de salir del campo de visión de su hambriento verdugo quien se mostraba ansioso por engullir una presa por más enana que esta fuera. Sin embargo, el Cambia-formas, haciendo gala de su nueva apariencia, levantó uno de sus inmensos tentáculos para dejarlo caer desde una altura realmente considerable sobre el conjunto de indefensas casas, destruyéndolas por completo y ocasionando que todos los integrantes salieran volando a causa de la tremenda fuerza de gravedad aplicada a un cuerpo de semejante volumen. Dipper terminó apabullado y muy maltrecho a mitad de otra de las calles adjuntas. Tras levantarse, miró que Pacifica se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su posición.

—¡Pacifica! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, preocupado.

—Eso creo... —Respondió la niña, a solo instantes de soltar un fuerte quejido—. Mi brazo... Me duele mucho...

Dipper trató de apoyarla sobre su propio cuerpo, colocando su único brazo sano alrededor de su cuello, para que le fuera más fácil poder levantarse y moverse. Al hacerlo, notó como el brazo derecho de Pacifica se encontraba colocado en una posición extraña.

—Vas a ponerte bien. Solo resiste... —Decía, para tratar de consolarla—. Tenemos que buscar a los demás y escapar de este lugar.

—¿Escapar de este lugar? —Dijo la voz cavernosa de alguien a sus espaldas—. Me temo que eso será imposible.

Dipper y Pacifica se giraron ciento ochenta grados, pensando seriamente en sí debían hacerlo en primer lugar cuando sus corazones empezaron a bombear más sangre de la necesaria. Al principio, ambos niños no fueron capaces de descubrir al dueño de aquella prominente voz, sino hasta que se atrevieron a levantar la mirada hacia el oscuro y nada amigable cielo, descubriendo así la figura de un pequeño niño flotando sobre el aire. Un niño de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello negro, siendo rodeado por una estela de energía maligna.

—¿Gideon? —Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron por completo, sintiendo ahora que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse.

—¡El mismo, pero mejorado! —Dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de confianza y supremacía—. ¡Hola, Dipper! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tú y tu hermana me enviaron a prisión? ¿Tres semanas? Bueno... Eso no importa. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, mi viejo amigo... Bueno, en realidad no.

—Eso es imposible... ¿Cómo pudiste salir?

—Cuando unes fuerzas con la gente correcta, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir...

—¡Un segundo...! ¿Bill está relacionado con esto?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo cuando él llegue? A propósito, amigo... ¿Ya te he mostrado mi nueva gema? ¿Es linda, no lo crees? Con ella puedo lograr cosas con las que jamás hubiera soñado. Y aprovechando que estás aquí, estaré complacido de mostrarte todo su potencial.

Gideon alzó su pequeño brazo derecho, consiguiendo que por medio de la vasta energía que era desprendida del interior de su nuevo artefacto místico; todos los autos en un radio de veinte metros comenzaran a flotar.

—Haremos un pequeño juego. —Dijo el pequeño hechicero—. Les daré una ventaja de diez segundos. Después, comenzaré a lanzarles, uno a uno todos estos autos. Sí logran escapar, sin que alguno los haya impactado, entonces ganarán el juego. Sino... Bueno... Se los dejo a la imaginación. Uno... Dos...

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Dipper sabía que Pacifica no podría correr adecuadamente debido al dolor en su brazo y a varios golpes que sufrió en el área de sus piernas, teniendo como evidencia sus medias rasgadas con varios cortes que no dejaban de sangrar. De modo que, el chico optó por cargarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a correr hacia una dirección no específica. No obstante, después de haber llegado al número tres, Gideon adelantó el conteo hasta llegar de un solo salto hasta el diez. En ese momento, el pequeño comenzó a lanzar todo el conglomerado de autos en contra de la pareja, como si fueran simples pelotas de ping pong.

—Esto es lo que te ganas por entrometerte entre Mabel y yo, por haberme hecho pasar un infierno en esa cárcel, y por haberte metido con las personas equivocadas, Dipper. ¡Eso es, pequeño cobarde! Huye... Huye de mí... Tú me quitaste mi mundo. Ahora yo te quitaré el tuyo.

Dipper continuaba corriendo, tratando de mantener a toda costa el equilibrio mientras esquivaba la casi inacabable lluvia de autos y camionetas. De repente, Dipper dio un paso en falso tras pisar un bache, provocando su caída en conjunto a la de su chica, quién terminó a un par de metros gritando de dolor. Acto seguido, Dipper intentó levantarse con esfuerzos, apenas dándose cuenta de como uno de esos autos estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida, de no ser por la rápida intervención de Soos, quién lo apartó justo antes de que Dipper terminará como calcomanía en el asfalto.

—Uff... Eso estuvo cerca... —Dijo Soos, verificando que el muchacho de gorra se encontrara en óptimas condiciones.

—¡Gracias amigo! ¡Me salvaste la vida! —Dipper le agradeció, antes de dirigirse hacia la ubicación de Pacifica.

Soos notó a su amigo preocupado por su chica. De modo que con sus fuertes brazos, tomó a la niña del suelo para levantarla y ponerla a salvo.

—Debemos irnos de aquí. —Advirtió el hombre de la camiseta talla XL con un signo de interrogación en ella—. Wendy y Mabel nos están esperando en aquella tienda de electrónicos.

—Me alegra saber que están a salvo. —Corrió tras de Soos hacia el establecimiento—. Estaba preocupado por ustedes. ¿Dónde está Stan?

—No lo sabemos... Desapareció después de que ese tentáculo gigante estuvo a punto de aplastarnos. Creí que estaba contigo.

—No puede ser... Debemos ir a buscarlo... La situación se está complicando cada vez más. Por sí la amenaza de Bill no fuera suficiente, el Cambia-formas y Gideon han regresado y esta vez con nuevas y peligrosas habilidades. Esto es espantoso. Bill debe de estar detrás de todo. No puede haber otra explicación.

Dipper, Soos y Pacifica llegaron a la tienda expendedora de todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y componentes para casi cualquier aparato existente inventado por el hombre, encontrándose eventualmente con Wendy, Mabel y Pato, quienes los recibieron gustosas.

—¿Dónde estabas, torpe? —Mabel abrazó a Dipper, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido.

—Estoy bien... La que no está bien es Pacifica. Parece que se rompió un brazo.

—Dipper tiene razón... Esto no luce nada bien... —Dijo Wendy, analizando el brazo lastimado de la joven rubia, aún en los brazos de Soos—. Debemos llevarla pronto con un doctor. ¡Maldita sea! —Golpeó el suelo con su puño—. Sí tan solo quedara alguno con vida.

—Entonces debemos irnos de aquí antes de que ese par, o que Bill sepan que estamos aquí. —Dipper propuso, sin pensar bien en las posibilidades, ni tampoco en los riesgos que conllevaban sus decisiones.

—¿Estás loco? —Mabel lo bajó inmediatamente de su nube luego de zangolotearlo—. Sí salimos ahora lo más seguro es que nos descubrirán. Escucha, Dipper... Sé que estás preocupado por tu novia, pero sí nosotros no sobrevivimos, ella tampoco lo hará. Además, aún debemos buscar a Stan.

—Mabel tiene razón, viejo. —Soos estuvo de acuerdo, dejando recostada a Pacifica sobre un sillón de tres piezas localizado dentro de la tienda—. Debemos quedarnos aquí y pensar en un plan para burlar a esos dos. La tienda de electrónicos siempre es un lugar seguro para resguardarse.

—¡Oh! Yo no estaría tan segura. —El grupo escuchó la voz de una chica, cuya frecuencia robotizada consiguió que la sangre de todos se congelara.

—¡Oh no...! Esa voz es de... ¡Oh no...! —Dijo Soos, increíblemente aterrado, luego de reconocer a la propietaria.

—¡Hola Soos! Mi gran oso de felpa... ¿Me recuerdas, cariño mío? —Dijo una chica pixelada de cabello color rosa, mostrando una flamante sonrisa, manifestándose dentro de una serie de pantallas que se encontraban puestas una sobre otra, hasta consolidar una sola imagen.

—¡Giffany! —Soos pegó un brinco hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo fue que volviste...?

—Un elegante caballero de ojos amarillos me regresó a la vida. Fue muy amable... —Soltó una risita.

—¿Elegante caballero? ¿Ojos amarillos? Bill... —Dipper dedujo rápidamente—. No puedo creerlo... Ese desgraciado reunió a tres de nuestros más acérrimos enemigos en una especie de... ¿Liga de la maldad?

—¡Así es! —Afirmó rápidamente—. Él nos dio un objetivo claro... Un nuevo propósito el cual hay que cumplir... Y ese, es acabar con todos ustedes...

Hubo un destello que cegó temporalmente a los integrantes del escuadrón. Un resplandor parecido al de una potente farola encendida repentinamente en la oscuridad más envolvente. De repente, la silueta de Giffany comenzó a traspasar la pantalla de uno de los televisores, hasta que finalmente pudo romper la barrera entre el mundo digital y el mundo real. Nadie lo podía creer, pero ahora Giffany poseía un cuerpo propio dentro del plano de lo físico. Finalmente, el aura juguetona alrededor de la chica se desvaneció, para ser suplantada por una similar a la que Gideon poseía. La piel de la chica quedó envuelta en un tono gris, mientras que su cabello se tornaba de color negro y sus resplandecientes ojos eran consumidos por un halo tan rojo como la sangre misma.

—Esto... Esto es imposible... Dijo Dipper, comenzando a perder la fe.

—Nada es imposible para Bill-sama. —Dijo la inteligencia artificial—. Él ahora me ha provisto de un poder inimaginable... Ya no necesito depender de un inútil bueno para nada que destrozó mi corazón en millones de líneas de código.

—Pero Giffany... Creí que teníamos algo especial.

—¡Soos! —Dipper le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué? Valía la pena intentarlo... Tal vez nos dejaba libres.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso, ex novio mío... Sin embargo, no puedo pasar por alto todo el daño que me hiciste. No solo te bastó con engañarme con esa insípida e insulsa mujer. Sino que además te atreviste a eliminarme. A borrarme como si fuera la versión de prueba de un antivirus cualquiera. —Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo—. Y eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar, Soos. Sí yo no pude tenerte, entonces nadie lo hará.

Los siniestros ojos de Giffany brillaron como los de un lobo en plena noche en medio del bosque. Enseguida, la chica alzó levemente su mano derecha, desde de la cual comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía, misma que salió disparada hacia el pequeño grupo, pero que afortunadamente consiguió esquivar en el último segundo. En consecuencia, la fachada de la tienda fue reducida a solo escombros y polco, así como algunas casas y comercios más que se encontraban a su paso cuando el poderoso rayo impactó contra ellos, provocando al final una devastadora explosión que terminó por borrar del mapa a la mitad del pequeño poblado.

—La ciudad... —Dipper murmuró con dolor en cuanto vio la destrucción ante sus llorosos ojos—. Ha desaparecido...

—No podemos quedarnos aquí... Debemos irnos ahora... —Soos fue el que se mostró más aterrado de todos. De modo, que volvió a tomar a Pacifica entre sus brazos para salir de ahí junto al resto en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

—¿Irse? —Giffany comenzó a flotar en el aire—. Nadie irá a ninguna parte. El espectáculo acaba de comenzar y son ustedes los que estarán en la primera fila.

A continuación, el valle entero comenzó a temblar, provocando que el resto de las casas terminaran por derrumbarse también. El movimiento telúrico fue seguido por el sonido de lo que parecían varias varillas de metal crujiendo, haciendo eco entre la inmensidad de las faldas de las montañas. En ese momento, una gigantesca nave espacial, con una forma parecida a la del planeta Saturno, emergió de entre los montones de tierra que juntos erigían una de las tantas colinas aledañas al pueblo. La nave avanzó lentamente, atravesando los cielos rojizos y negros, hasta finalmente quedar postrada sobre lo que alguna vez fue el sereno poblado de Gravity Falls.

—De acuerdo... Jamás volveré a dudar de esas tontas películas de invasiones alienígenas... —Comentó Wendy, mirando con estupefacción,

—¿Una nave extraterrestre...? —Dipper se preguntó a sí mismo—. Y yo que creía que el autor del diario era el mayor de los secretos a descubrir.

—Dipper... —Mabel se aferró a su hermano, sintiéndose insegura ante el mal panorama—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé...

De pronto, una de las compuertas de la nave se abrió para liberar a una docena de androides de forma esférica recubiertos de una coraza metálica, los cuales bajaron y se aproximaron al grupo para cercarlos. Acto seguido, crearon un círculo alrededor de ellos, utilizando una cadena de rayos de energía para someterlos y evitar que escaparan.

—¡Nos atraparon...! —Exclamó Wendy, tratando de liberarse, pero sin conseguir ningún resultado favorable—. No puedo... Zafarme...

—¡Al menos deja que Pato se vaya! —Mabel le suplicó entre lágrimas, viendo sufrir a su cerdito mascota—. Él no se merece esto...

—Es una pena. —Dijo Giffany, aterrizando con delicadeza y elegancia a pocos centímetros de ellos—. Pero esa decisión ya no depende de mí.

—Giffany... —Soos alcanzó a llamar su atención—. ¿Es a mí a quien tú quieres, no...? Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja que los demás chicos se vayan.

—Es muy tierna la forma en la que te arriesgas por tus amigos... —Soltó una risita—. Incluso admirable... Pero lamentablemente para ti, hay mejores formas de hacer que pagues por todo lo que me hiciste. —Se giró a mirar hacia otro par de androides—. ¡Tráiganla chicos!

Los robots obedecieron y a los pocos segundos regresaron con una persona más, de igual forma subyugada por una cadena de energía pura.

—Dime Soos... ¿Te resulta familiar? —Preguntó la I.A. sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Melody! —Gritó, con el corazón a punto de detenerse.

—¡Soos! —Melody gritó al mirar a su novio distanciado—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ayúdame, Soos!

—¡No te preocupes, Melody! ¡Yo te salvaré!

—¿Cómo vas a salvarla, sí no puedes salvarte a ti mismo? —Giffany le preguntó con un severo tono de burla y soberbia, haciéndole una seña con la mano a su ejército de drones para conducir a Melody hacia el interior de la nave espacial.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, Giffany! —Soos le advirtió a su ex acosadora virtual, con una furia en sus ojos nunca antes vista en él—. ¡Voy a recuperar a Melody!

—No necesitarás recuperarla, gordito. —Dijo aquél ser que faltaba por hacer acto de presencia antes de echarse a reír—. Ya que todos irán al mismo lugar.

—¡Oh no...! —El muchacho de gorra tragó saliva—. Está aquí.

Con el poder de un potente huracán, el viento arreció de repente. Entonces, varias decenas de relámpagos de luz amarilla comenzaron a dejarse caer uno tras otro, hasta que al final, el más poderoso de todos alcanzó a dejar un gran agujero en la tierra después de hacer impacto. Entonces, por medio de aquél hoyo, emergió flotando el ser responsable de todas las desgracias ocasionadas hasta ahora.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Ustedes sí que son necios. ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Paren las máquinas! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Esto no es posible... Veamos... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. ¡Es increíble! Cinco símbolos reunidos. Este tiene que ser mi día de suerte. Signo de pregunta, Bolsa de Hielo, Llama, Estrella Fugaz, Pino...

—Deja de llamarnos de esa forma, demente. —Dipper enfureció—. ¡Libéranos o enfrentarás las consecuencias!

—Admiro tu valor, niño cabezón. ¿O tal vez debería decir, tú ignorancia? —Descendió hasta estar cara a cara con Dipper—. Creo que aún no tienes idea de lo que ahora soy capaz de hacer... ¿O me equivoco?

—No me importa... —Lo encaró—. Eso no significa que no vayamos a detenerte, malvado.

—¿Detenerme? ¿Pero cómo vas a hacerlo, sí tu único plan viable se fue a la basura? Es decir, ¿Creíste que no sabía que con ese pequeño juguete ibas a poder borrarme de la memoria de Preston? Reconozco que fue un buen plan. Sin duda me hubieras aniquilado... Pero yo soy mucho más listo que tú y puedo estar fácilmente diez pasos por delante de ti. Gracias a mi ejército de impuros, pude darme cuenta de qué harías todo lo posible para llegar hasta ese vagabundo bueno para nada e intentar reparar el arma que tu preciado tío rompió por accidente.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo supiste...?

—¿Acaso estás sordo, mocoso? —Preguntó, en medio de una carcajada—. Los ojos de cada uno de los impuros a mi servicio se encuentran conectados entre sí, para ofrecerme una visión más amplia de lo que sucede a mí alrededor. En pocas palabras, soy capaz de observar todo lo que ellos están mirando en tiempo real. ¿Increíble, no? Es como tener millones de ojos a tu servicio todo el tiempo... Y apropósito... Hablando de tu tío... ¿Cómo podríamos olvidarnos del símbolo del Fez?

Bill chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo aparecer mágicamente a Stan flotando junto a él, aparentemente inconsciente.

—¡Tío Stan! ¡Suéltalo, canalla! —Dipper estalló en furia.

—Lo dices como sí en verdad lo fuera a hacer. —Volvió a reír, alejándose a unos cuantos pasos de Dipper—. Este ridículo anciano es una de las piezas clave para conseguir mi meta. Ahora tengo seis piezas de diez.

—¿Qué demonios tienes planeado hacer, Bill? ¿Cuál es esa meta?

—¿Sabes? Es muy cliché que el rufián le tenga que contarles todos sus planes a todos aquellos que intentan detenerlo. Así que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo cuando llegue el momento, mi niño. —Chasqueó los dedos una vez más, materializando alrededor de Stan una burbuja de energía de color rojo, con el símbolo del Fez, dentro de la cual permaneció encerrado. —Pero hasta entonces, este vejete deberá permanecer aislado en un lugar dónde no podrá causar problemas.

El grupo de amigos lo miró con un odio profundo.

—¡Pero qué mala educación de mi parte! —Continuó Bill, dándose una palmada en la cara—. Deben estar confundidos... Ya nos conocen a todos, pero nunca está de más una buena presentación. Él es un ser proveniente de otro planeta, es repulsivo, es intimidante. ¡Damas y caballeros, conozcan al Cambia-formas!

La criatura apareció, dejándose caer desde el cielo, regresando de ser aquella monstruosidad repleta de tentáculos a la bestia traslucida que representaba su forma original, para permanecer al lado de Bill.

—Él está hambriento de venganza, sufre de mal de amores y peina su cabello diecisiete veces al día. Con ustedes, el siempre fabuloso niño telépata... ¡Gideon Gleeful!

Caso contrario al del Cambia-formas, Gideon hizo su segundo acto de aparición partiendo el valle por la mitad, tras emerger con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción desde las profundidades de la tierra, para así ubicarse al otro lado de Bill.

—Ella es quién le da el toque femenino al grupo. Tiene el corazón roto y su padre es un hombre pulpo... No me pregunten por qué, es japonesa... ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la todopoderosa, Giffany!

La chica realizó una pirueta en el aire y un medio mortal hacia atrás, para así completar la alineación del grupo de las pesadillas.

—Y un servidor, Bill Cipher... Ya saben, carismático, adorable y omnipotente. Todo en uno. Y los cuatro juntos somos: _**Los Amos del Caos**_. Ahora... Para comenzar la diversión... ¿Qué tal sí antes de llevar a cabo nuestro plan maestro nos divertimos un poco con esta banda de inútiles?

Gideon, Giffany y el Cambia-formas estuvieron de acuerdo, asintiendo la cabeza entre risas y murmullos macabros.

—Y qué mejor que comenzar con mi marioneta favorita. —Se acercó nuevamente hacia Dipper para apretarle los cachetes—. No te sientas tan mal, pino. Te prometo que no sufrirá mucho... Bueno... En realidad sí. Giffany, querida, es toda tuya.

La pequeña protagonista de aquél juego tan popular en tierras japonesas dio un paso al frente. Luego, estiró la mano hasta llevarla a la altura de su cara y abrirla completamente, para que de su palma comenzaran a salir un conjunto de miles de pequeños cables electrificados, los cuales soltaban una innumerable cantidad de chispas cuando se tocaban entre ellos, mientras se movían minuciosamente, como serpientes ansiosas por devorar a su desafortunada presa. Bill chasqueó los dedos, tomando con su magia el control del cuerpo de Pacifica, quién salió desprendida de los brazos de Soos hasta quedar flotando a tan solo unos pocos metros de Giffany.

—Veamos sí esta pobre niña puede resistir una descarga de quinientos voltios. —Dijo Bill, regresando con sus compañeros, quienes esperaban ansiosos por mirar la pena de tortura.

—¡NO! ¡DETENTE, BILL! —Dipper gritó con desesperación—. ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!

Giffany llevó los cables de alta tensión hasta la pobre niña, quién aparte de soportar el dolor de su brazo roto, tuvo que aguantar el pronunciado dolor de las descargas continuas cuando aquellos cables la cubrieron de cuerpo completo

—¡Dipper...! ¡Ayúdame...! —Decía entre sollozos, soportando el dolor—. ¡Dipper...!

—Pacifica... Lo siento... —El chico comenzó a llorar desde lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras que los demás miembros del escuadrón del misterio colocaban expresiones de horror puro en sus rostros, pero sin decir una sola palabra acerca de lo que ocurría—. Lo siento por ponerte en una situación así... Yo solo quería protegerte... Perdóname... Soy un niño débil y tonto que no sabía en lo que se metía y ahora estás pagando las c0nsecuencias por mi culpa... Pacifica... Te quiero... Te quiero... Ya basta... Por favor... ¡Detente, Bill...!

—Es tan satisfactorio cuando los humanos piden piedad. Giffany, aumenta la descarga a seiscientos voltios.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...! ¡YA DETENTE...!

Dipper lanzó un apabullante grito al aire. Uno que probablemente alcanzó a escucharse en un radio de cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, su grito fue sosegado gracias al implacable estruendo que provocó el cuerpo de Giffany tras estrellarse contra el muro de uno de los pocos edificios que aun quedaban en pie, derrumbándolo por completo. Todo había pasado en tan solo un segundo, pero Dipper había alcanzado a notar como un poderoso rayo había impactado el costado izquierdo del ahora cuerpo físico de la chica, quién estuvo a solo pocos instantes de aumentar el voltaje de su ataque. En ese momento, el ejército de androides al servicio de Giffany perdió su poder, de modo que los rayos de energía que le impedían a Mabel, Pato, Wendy, Dipper y a Soos poder moverse quedaron completamente obliterados. Acto seguido, el cuerpo de Pacifica cayó en picada a varias decenas de metros. Dipper sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras ella con la fuerza de su alma. Atrapándola con sus brazos, justo antes del violento encontronazo contra el suelo.

—¡Pacifica...! ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame por favor! —Dipper trataba de hacer que su chica le respondiera a toda costa.

El estado de Pacifica era delicado, pero pese a su brazo roto, las descargas eléctricas y los golpes recibidos, pudo alcanzar a decir el nombre de su amado nerd.

—Dipper... —Le mostró una sonrisa, mostrándose feliz por estar de nuevo junto a él.

—¡Gracias a dios! Me alegra de que estés bien... —Ríos de lágrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas—. Siento haberte puesto en peligro...

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, tontito... —Le dijo, con una voz muy débil—. Nunca hubiera aceptado ser tú novia... Sí no conociera los riesgos... Y no me arrepiento de mi decisión... Pero... ¿Sabías que te ves ridículo cuando lloras? —Le sonrió una vez más, divertida, a pesar del intenso dolor.

—No tanto como tú cuando acabas de recibir quinientos voltios de electricidad. —Le respondió con sarcasmo, sonriéndole de igual forma y dándole un afectuoso abrazo, el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido por la niña con su único brazo disponible—. Nunca volveré a dejar que te suceda algo.

Wendy, Mabel y Soos miraron con ternura la escena. Mientras tanto, Bill, Gideon y el Cambia-formas se centraron en el lugar el impacto, reflejando una expresión de sorpresa e incertidumbre.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Gideon Preguntó, estupefacto.

—Algo me dice que estamos a punto de conocer al responsable. —Dijo Bill, girando su cuerpo, tras notar a una presencia extraña detrás de él.

—Pacifica Northwest es la única persona digna en el linaje de su familia, atrévete a lastimarla y sufrirás de una terrible agonía. —Dijo en forma de rima la figura de un corpulento leñador de barba azul flotando sobre el aire, mirando ferozmente hacia los ojos de sus oponentes.

 **Continuará...**

No sé ustedes, pero a mí siempre me atrajo la idea de un enfrentamiento entre Bill y nuestro espectro de décima categoría favorito. Desde que cambié el rumbo del fic, de ser una comedia romántica simplona, a una tragedia romántica con dosis de acción, quise que esta batalla se llevará a cabo y al fin está pasando. Aunque como soy diabólico deberán esperar al otro capítulo para saber cómo le hará el difunto leñador para combatir contra Bill y su banda de secuaces. (Lamentablemente esto solo aplica para las personas que estén esperando esas dos semanas a mi próxima actualización)

Y hablando de secuaces... No me decidía la manera en la que Giffany debería referirse a Bill. Me llegaron varias sugerencias: Señor Bill, Bill-san, Bill-kun, Bill Senpai, Bill-sama... (Recordemos que Giffany es japonesa y los japoneses tienen sus propias maneras de referirse a alguien superior) Al final opté por Bill-sama. Me gusta cómo se escucha y como se lee. Además me imagino a Giffany como a una segunda Yuno o algo por el estilo... Ya saben cómo es el estereotipo de personaje Yandere.

Bien, ahora pasemos al anuncio importante. Sí me siguen en mi página de Facebook ya no será una sorpresa, ya que esto lo dije hace varios días por ese medio. Pero para los que no, pues aquí va. **Este 31 de Mayo al fin subiré el primer capítulo de mi próximo fic basado en Reverse Falls** (El universo alterno más famoso de Gravity Falls) llamado Ojos de Demonio (Sí, Dipcifica será nuevamente la pareja protagónica). Espero que les guste y espero también que haya sabido interpretar de buena manera este universo alterno.

Sería genial que lo siguieran sí les atrae la idea de estos universos creados por fans. Y sí no saben que es Reverse Falls, deberán buscarlo en Google, ya que esto lo he explicado varias veces y creo que sería muy redundante volver a alargarme demasiado con lo mismo.

En fin, ya es hora de despedirme y de regresar a mí sarcófago. **El próximo capítulo de este fic lo subiré el día 7 de Junio**. Espero verlas y verlos a todos en esa fecha por estos lares. Sí les gustó el capítulo o no pueden dejarme un comentario para conocer su opinión. A pesar de que a veces no puedo responderlos por falta de tiempo los leo todos y cada uno. Pasen un buen día, tarde o noche dónde quiera que se encuentren. ¡Chao!


	27. Los Amos del Caos, Parte 3

¡Hola de nuevo, mis estimadas y estimados lectores!

Espero que la estén pasando muy bien y también que estén listas y listos para una nueva entrega de este fic. En ella nos espera una fiera batalla entre dos de los personajes más fuertes que han aparecido en la serie, así como de una intensa persecución. Como dato curioso, estuve escuchando el soundtrack de Mad Max Fury Road para ponerme en sintonía. Espero que les guste, les recomendaría hacer lo mismo.

Por cierto, hay 2 avisos importantes que tengo que hacer, aunque si me siguen en mi página de facebook ya se habrán enterado días antes. ¡Ya somos más de 500, gracias por haberse unido! Volviendo a los anuncios, me profundizaré en ellos en la parte de abajo. Por ahora los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les guste, nos vemos al terminar.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 23: "Los Amos del Caos, Parte 3"**

—Pacifica Northwest es la única persona digna en el linaje de su familia, atrévete a lastimarla y sufrirás de una terrible agonía. —Dijo en forma de rima la figura de un corpulento leñador de barba azul flotando sobre el aire, mirando ferozmente hacia los ojos de sus oponentes.

—¡Qué...! ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Wendy.

—Dipper... —Mabel se dirigió hacia su hermano, asustada, estrujando a Pato contra su pecho—. ¿No es ese el fantasma que asolaba la mansión de Pacifica?

—¿Los Cazafantasmas estarán cerca? —Comentó Soos.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —Dipper se preguntó, mirando el panorama poco esperanzador—. ¿Qué no se supone que ya estaba descansando en paz?

—No se preocupen... —Dijo Pacifica, con dificultad para hablar—. Creo... Creo que esta vez tiene un propósito diferente...

En ese momento, los presentes pudieron captar el sonido provocado por un nuevo y poderoso estruendo, el cual se escuchó en una corta distancia. Entonces, Giffany se elevó hacia el cielo, saliendo de entre los escombros. Mostrándose realmente furiosa, como nunca antes lo había estado.

—¿Quién fue el descerebrado que se atrevió a golpearme? —Preguntó la chica, mirando hacia todas direcciones.

—Tranquila, querida. —Dijo Bill, aclarándose la garganta—. Yo me encargó. —Se giró a mirar al recién llegado con indiferencia—. ¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres tú...? Por sí no lo has notado, estás arruinando la diversión aquí. —Se acercó flotando hacia el espectro, hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él—. Odio a los aguafiestas.

—Yo soy una manifestación de la justicia. Represento a todo aquello que es correcto y me aseguro de que la equidad entre las personas se lleve a cabo, así tenga que utilizar la fuerza bruta de una forma totalmente injusta.

—Aja... —Bill alzó una ceja—. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra... ¡Un momento! Ahora soy dueño del mundo, así que técnicamente lo soy.

—Te atreviste a lastimar a personas inocentes solo por diversión... Además, fuiste capaz de lastimar a esa chica Northwest, a pesar de qué es tu propia hija.

—¿Mi hija? ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Creo que te estás confundiendo un poco, mi barbón amigo... Mi nombre es Bill Cipher. Yo solo tomé prestada la carcasa de Preston Northwest mientras me encuentro en la búsqueda por el poder infinito. Aunque he de admitir que esa niña y yo tenemos un pasado trágico pero eso es historia.

—No me importa quién seas... He venido desde el más allá, para asegurar la seguridad de Pacifica Northwest. Así que prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias, Bill.

—¡No hablarás enserio! —Bill soltó una carcajada—. Escucha, no es por darte pocas esperanzas... Pero el hecho de ser un fantasma no cambiará nada. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Mi poder ahora es tan grande, que incluso he sobrepasado a la muerte misma. Es más... Ni siquiera el ser encargado de hacer que se cumplan las leyes del tiempo y el espacio tuvo una pequeña oportunidad contra mí. Pero sí quieres morir por segunda no tengo ningún inconveniente en cumplir tu deseo.

—¡GOLPE DE LEÑADOR! —Gritó el espectro de décima categoría, juntando sus manos en forma de mazo para propinarle un apabullante golpe a Bill, el cual lo hizo estamparse violentamente contra el suelo. Dejando atrás un enorme agujero y una densa nube de polvo llena de escombros.

—¡Señor Bill! —Exclamó el Cambia-formas, avanzando hacia el lugar el impacto.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —Gideon lo detuvo—. ¿Crees que un ataque así va a poder acabar con él?

—Gideon tiene razón, —Giffany se aproximo al resto de sus compañeros—. Bill-sama jamás sucumbiría por un ataque tan simple. Sus nuevos poderes lo han convertido en el ser más poderoso en el universo. Él se encargará de doblegar a aquellos que no están de acuerdo con su forma de ver las cosas. Y yo, seré testigo de cómo logra una a una sus metas, ya que jamás me separaré de su lado.

—Esta chica me da miedo... —Dijo el alíen traslucido.

—A mí también... —Gideon estuvo de acuerdo.

Entretanto, en el otro extremo del campo de batalla, Dipper y sus amigos se habían quedado con la boca abierta al presenciar tal demostración de poder.

—¿En verdad está de nuestro lado? —Dipper se cuestionó, sin podérselo creer—. ¡Esto es increíble!

—Sí... Eso parece... —Pacifica trató de ponerse de pie, apoyándose con la ayuda de Dipper—. Pero no creo que él solo pueda contener a Bill y a su banda por mucho tiempo...

—Pacifica... No creo que estés en condiciones de moverte. —Levantó su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, hasta tenerla segura entre sus brazos—. Yo te llevaré.

Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir apresuradamente. Entonces, Pacifica suspiró y miró a su novio con una expresión soñadora, indicando que había elegido al chico correcto. Por su parte, el joven Pines llegó hasta dónde sus amigos y su hermana estaban esperando por él y por Pacifica, mostrándose sumamente preocupados por la situación en la que estaban metidos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Debemos escapar de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde! —Advirtió el niño, antes de que una nueva cuadrilla de drones controlados por Giffany los rodeara y los contuviera nuevamente con cadenas de energía.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —Preguntó la chica, postrándose frente a ellos en compañía de Gideon y el Cambia-formas quienes parecían estar disfrutando del momento—. El evento principal acaba de comenzar... La batalla entre Bill-sama y ese tonto espectro está a punto de dar inicio, y personalmente quisiera ver sus caras cuando su única vía de escape sea aniquilada.

El espeso manto de polvo y escombros se había asentado, dejando al descubierto el profundo agujero que dejó Bill al estrellarse, revelando que el ente aún se encontraba en el fondo. Recostado sobre el suelo. Riendo de manera escabrosa. Sin rastros aparentes de haber sufrido alguna clase de daño.

—Claro... Ahora lo entiendo... —Bill murmuró, poniéndose de pie utilizando únicamente sus piernas sin la ayuda de sus manos para apoyarse—. Eres la aparición de ese leñador que moraba la mansión de los Northwest... ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿No es esto es irónico...? ¿Quién diría que ahora pretendes defender a la estirpe de la familia que estabas dispuesto a destruir?

—Esa niña es lo único proveniente de esa familia que estoy dispuesto a defender. Sí te entrometes en mi cometido, entonces me encargaré de darte un buen escarmiento.

—¡Espera, leñador! ¡No te enfrentes a él! —Advirtió Dipper—. Es demasiado poderoso. No importa que seas un fantasma, no podrás ganarle.

—Tal vez deberías escuchar al niño. —Bill sonrió—. Sería muy tonto tratar de desafiarme. Además, parece ser que aún no estás entrado de la verdad. Desconoces completamente cuál es el verdadero origen de esa chiquilla... Por lo tanto, tu lucha es en vano. Sí yo fuera tú, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarte a mí.

—Hablas mucho... Y ya es tarde para eso. —Apretó los puños—. Jamás me he retractado de mis palabras.

—Admiro tu valor. Pero eso no será suficiente... En fin, has cavado tu propia tumba por segunda vez... ¿Qué tal sí comenzamos de una vez...?

De repente, un aura de color negro comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Bill, hasta que poco a poco, toda esa cantidad inmensa de energía acumulada se transformó en un conjunto de cuatro extremidades extras que sobresalían de su espalda. Acto seguido, Bill las condujo hacia su oponente para intentar capturarlo. Sin embargo, el corpulento espectro reaccionó rápidamente, levantando sus brazos y formando un resplandor de energía de color azul, mismo que cubrió las extensiones de Bill para convertirlas en madera justo antes de que lo atraparan.

—¿Qué? ¡No es posible! —Exclamó Bill, sorprendido.

Dado a que sus nuevas extremidades estaban conectadas directamente con su cuerpo, Bill fue inevitablemente alcanzado por los vastos y únicos poderes del fantasmagórico leñador, quedando así convertido en madera por toda la eternidad.

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo!

Mabel gritó emocionada. Wendy y Soos también se le unieron a la celebración. Sin embargo, Dipper y Pacifica se mantenían expectantes ante lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. Por su parte, Giffany, El Cambia-formas y Gideon, permanecieron en su lugar sin mostrar alguna preocupación por su líder. Caso contrario, los tres no dejaban de mirar hacia el combate, manteniendo una sonrisa llena de confianza. En ese momento, cuando parecía que la batalla ya había sido decidida, el cuerpo de Bill comenzó a emitir un potente destello, hasta que por medio de un grito, consiguió desquebrajar la madera a su alrededor.

—Vaya que tienes una habilidad única. —Se sacudió el polvo de su traje—. Pero sí eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces déjame decirte que estás en graves problemas. —Juntó sus manos en forma de rezo—. Ahora es mi turno.

Dichas estas palabras, la tierra comenzó a temblar y las montañas a desquebrajarse. El cielo de Gravity Falls se había convertido en un espectáculo macabro de luces y colores de tonos rojos, verdes y amarillos que nada tenían que envidiarle a una aurora boreal. Por si eso fuera poco, el viento aumentó su velocidad hasta llegar a velocidades inimaginables para el ser humano y así crear un mini torbellino alrededor de Bill. Acto seguido, sus manos fueron cubiertas por un nuevo manto de energía maligna, mismo que fue disparado hacia el espectro en la forma de un rayo concentrado, pero que al final fue retenido gracias a sus grandes y poderosas manos.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —Bill preguntó—. ¿Ahora te arrepientes por haberme desafiado?

Pese a que en un principio pareció contener semejante cantidad de energía, el fantasma de décima categoría no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no podría permanecer en ese estado por mucho más tiempo, de modo que desvió el rayo hacia dónde una montaña se erigía con tremenda majestuosidad a la distancia. Majestuosidad que se evaporó en menos de un segundo, cuando fue impactada por el devastador rayo, erradicándola completamente de la faz de la tierra, tras una sonora explosión que se extendió por todo el valle.

—Esto... En definitiva esta fuera de nuestra liga... —Dijo Wendy, contemplando la destrucción sin poder cerrar la mandíbula.

—Es como ver un capítulo de Dragon Ball Z. —Agregó Soos—. Me pregunto quién ganaría una batalla... ¿Bill o Goku?

—¿Quisieras olvidarte de tus animes por un segundo? —Le recriminó la pelirroja.

—No.

—Esto está mal... —Dipper, con voz entrecortada, atrajo la mirada confundida de sus amigos—. ¿Qué somos nosotros...? No somos nada...

—Hermano... ¿De qué estás hablando? —Mabel trató de entablar una comunicación con él. Sin embargo, su foco de atención se centró nuevamente en el combate, el cual se había reanudado luego de una breve pausa, cuando el espíritu hizo aparecer una gigantesca hacha dentro de su mano derecha, con la cual pretendía cortar a Bill en dos partes iguales.

El valeroso leñador se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, lanzando una potencial estocada que terminó impactándose contra una barrera de energía esférica colocada alrededor de su oponente. Bill expuso una breve y confianzuda sonrisa, misma que el fantasma no supo cómo interpretar, sino hasta que Bill alzó la mano con dirección hacia su pecho, para así encadenar una onda de choque que sacó volando al espectro varias decenas de metros, hasta estamparse contra un muro de piedra perteneciente a los restos de una de las casas, el cual terminó hecho pedazos.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que para vencerme necesitarás algo mucho mejor que una estúpida hacha? De hecho, creo que necesitarás de un milagro.

—No puedo rendirme ahora. —Dijo el espectro, saliendo de entre los escombros—. Debo terminar con esto ahora...

—De todos aquellos pobres ingenuos que se han atrevido a desafiarme a lo largo de millones de años, debo decir que tú eres que tiene el espíritu de lucha más admirable. Pero ya me cansé de jugar contigo y concuerdo con tu idea de que esto tiene que acabar ahora. Lamentablemente, no con un final feliz para ti, ni mucho menos para esos chicos que pretendes proteger. Me gustaría que me dijeras que se siente saber que vas a morir por segunda vez. —Bill se burló a riendas sueltas, mientras apuntaba y cargaba con su dedo índice; un rayo de energía con el poder suficiente para suprimir a su enemigo para toda la eternidad—. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

—¡Despertar del bosque negro! —Gritó, sumergiendo ambas manos en la tierra a sus pies.

Sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, los chicos comenzaron a notar una vez más como la tierra comenzaba a sacudirse de una manera considerablemente mucho peor. A los pocos instantes, el resto de los escombros que aún permanecían de pie se derrumbaron, dejando al mágico pueblo de Gravity Falls convertido en una ciénaga, árida, solitaria y poco más que fantasmal. Entonces, la tierra comenzó a partirse en segmentos de tierra desde los cuales comenzaron a emerger tallos de árboles colosales, hasta formar un enramado completo cuyas ramas cubiertas de hojas de color negro parecían tener vida propia cuando se lanzaron en dirección hacia Bill para atraparlo.

—Así que todavía tenías un as bajo la manga... —Dijo el demonio de los sueños, esquivando sin dificultades cada uno de los ataques—. Pero sí esta es tu carta final, entonces me has decepcionado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo como esto puede derrotarme?

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar a ti que mi propósito era derrotarte?

La misma pregunta hizo que Bill perdiera la concentración, de modo que una de las ramas pudo alcanzar su pierna, sujetándolo con fuerza y llevándolo hasta dónde sus secuaces se encontraban admirando la pelea. Poco fue el tiempo que tuvieron para reaccionar, de modo que ni Gideon, ni Giffany, ni el Cambia-formas supieron lo que había pasado, sino hasta que sintieron la humanidad del cuerpo de Preston estrellándose contra ellos, siendo expulsados varios metros de distancia, separándolos del resto de los chicos.

Cuando el cuarteto de malandrines finalmente encontró el final de su viaje a las faldas de una montaña adyacente tras precipitarse contra ella, él espíritu utilizó sus vastos poderes para convertir en madera toda la zona y así impedir que pudieran liberarse al menos de forma momentánea. De este modo, los androides que Giffany controlaba, fueron puestos fuera de combate una vez más, liberando a los jóvenes de su breve detención.

—¡Huyan rápido! ¡Huyan mientras intento contenerlos! —Les advirtió, sin dejar de disparar su letal rayo.

—Eso será imposible. —Dijo Dipper—. No hay nada a la mano que podamos utilizar para escapar. Y el auto de Stan se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

—Yo no me preocuparía. —Dijo el agente Trigger, apareciendo de repente a bordo de una ancha camioneta propiedad del gobierno en compañía de su compañero: el agente Powers.

—¡Sobrevivieron! —Dipper y el resto exclamaron de alegría al ver a los dos sujetos pertenecientes a la agencia de investigación.

—¡Suban todos! ¡Ahora! —Señaló Powers, abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

—¡Corran! ¡Corran! —Exclamó Wendy, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del vehículo junto a Soos, Mabel, Pato y Dipper, quién de nueva cuenta tuvo que usar la fuerza de sus brazos para llevar a Pacifica con ellos.

Cuando el escuadrón del misterio abordó la camioneta, Bill y su equipo reaparecieron en el campo de batalla, luego de que el líder de la cuadrilla consiguiera revertir el hechizo, tal y como ya lo había hecho previamente. Acto seguido, Bill en estado fúrico, lanzó un potente rayo con la mano extendida contra el fantasma de décima categoría, el cual lo llevó hacia las afueras de lo que alguna vez fue Gravity Falls, hasta colisionar contra la cascada cercana a las inmediaciones del pueblo, ocasionando que dicha pendiente se derrumbara.

—¡Ya se me acabó la paciencia! —Apretó los puños y enseñó los dientes, cubriéndose de un halo de energía—. ¡Y ustedes! ¡No se queden ahí, trío de inútiles! ¡Vayan y atrápenlos, recuerden que los quiero vivos! ¡Yo me ocuparé de Casper!

—A la orden, jefe. —Dijo Gideon, volando hacia la ubicación de la camioneta.

—Como usted diga, señor. —Replicó el Cambia-formas.

—¡Enseguida, Bill-sama! —Dijo Giffany, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

—¡Ahí vienen! —Dipper advirtió, mirando el peligro de cerca.

—¡Acelera! ¡Acelera! —Gritó Mabel, dándole numerosas palmadas al agente Trigger en la cabeza.

—Sí, sí... Ya te oí. —Se quejó el agente, pisando el acelerador a fondo para comenzar c0n la persecución a través de la única carretera visiblemente libre de escombros y que conducía hacia fuera de la ciudad.

Dado a que el cambia formas no contaba con la capacidad de volar por sí mismo, tuvo que transformarse en una criatura de tamaño inconmensurable, semejante a un pterodáctilo, con la diferencia de que este poseía una cabeza proporcionalmente más grande que su cuerpo, con seis ojos, piel escamosa con líneas verdes y amarillas y una tercia de picos que sobresalían de cada una de sus alas.

—Es inútil escapar. —Chilló la criatura alada, abriendo sus fauces para lanzar una columna de fuego negro, la cual fue exitosamente esquivada gracias a las prodigiosas habilidades de conducir del agente Trigger.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca... —Dijo Dipper, tratando de proteger a su novia de las sacudidas para evitar se hiciera aún más daño, mientras se asomaba discretamente por medio de una de las ventanillas para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que sucedía en el exterior.

—No temas Pato. —Mabel abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su asustado cerdito—. No temas... Aquí está tu mami.

—Esto es una locura. —Agregó Wendy—. A este paso no conseguiremos ir muy lejos. ¿No tienen un arma por aquí? ¿Una bazuca tal vez?

—El ejército y las agencias de investigación de los Estados Unidos son como agua y aceite, niña. Pero hay un rifle de asalto bajo tu asiento, completamente cargado y listo para usarse. —Dijo el agente Powers—. No debería dejarte usarlo dado a que eres una menor de edad, pero hemos investigado tu historial de violencia y vandalismo juvenil junto a tu banda de amigos, así que creo que es lo que necesitamos en este momento. Solo no se lo comentes a nadie.

A continuación, el hombre bajó su propia ventanilla y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo para comenzar a dispararle con su pistola al indomable pterodáctilo.

—¡Tienes mi palabra, amigo...! —Exclamó la pelirroja, mirando el compartimiento oculto debajo de ella, tomando el arma y abriendo la ventanilla superior para salir y apoyar al agente del gobierno en su lucha contra el monstruo—. ¡Súper! ¡Dos armas verdaderas en un mismo día!

Tras ver como su compañero tenía problemas, Giffany llamó a todo un ejército de androides de apariencia esférica, los cuales descendieron desde la nave espacial que hasta ese momento se había mantenido sobrevolando el valle.

—Es su turno, chicos. ¡Detengan ese auto y captúrenlos a todos! —Ordenó la Inteligencia Artificial con aspecto de colegiala japonesa.

—¡Tenemos compañía! —Wendy le advirtió al resto, justo cuando el enjambre de robots se abalanzó y comenzó a disparar una masiva cantidad de rayos laser hacia el inerme vehículo, desde un pequeño cañón oculto que sobresalió cuando las dos mitades que conformaban su cuerpo se dividió a la mitad.

—¿A sí? Pues no crean que me atraparán sin pelear... ¡Sujétense todos! —Trigger realizó las maniobras necesarias para esquivar a ciegas la masiva tanda de disparos. Mientras tanto, Wendy y Powers utilizaron la poca munición que les quedaba para derribar a tantos robots como les fuera posible.

—No duraremos mucho tiempo sí no hacemos algo. —Dijo Powers—. Debemos llegar pronto al interior del bosque. Solo así los perderemos de vista.

—¡Cuidado al frente! —Anunció Wendy, logrando visualizar a Gideon sobre el camino en la delantera a un par de kilómetros.

—¡A ver qué les parece esto! —Susurró el pequeño niño, consiguiendo que por medio de su poder, comenzaran a levitar una cantidad inmensa de rocas de gran tamaño para lanzárselas como si estas fueran pelotas de baloncesto—. Ninguno de ustedes volverá a mofarse nunca del pequeño Gideon.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay algún otro sujeto con poderes extraños que tenga que conocer? —Dijo el agente Trigger, al realizar un drástico giro hacia su derecha para poder esquivar apenas la lluvia de rocas—. Espero que después de esto me asciendan a director de operaciones especiales.

—Siga soñando agente Trigger... Siga soñando. —Le dijo su compañero con su inexpresiva mueca de siempre.

—Dipper tiene el poder de estornudar como un gatito recién nacido. —Mabel no pudo evitar hacer el comentario.

—¡Mabel! —Su hermano le gritó, muy molesto—. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué podemos hacer? Es imposible escapar de todos a la vez. Nos tienen acorralados.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso... —Dijo una voz desconocida que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quien dijo eso? —Dipper preguntó, confuso, mirando hacia todas partes al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

—¡La caballería viene en camino! —Volvió a repetir la misma voz.

En ese momento, Dipper observó el dispositivo de talla futurista que el bebe del tiempo le había otorgado anteriormente y que hasta ese momento aún portaba en su muñeca, dándose cuenta de que su pantalla brillaba de manera continua.

—¡Espera un momento...! ¿Blendin?

—Así es amiguito. Solo siéntense y relájense a mirar el espectáculo.

Los integrantes del escuadrón del misterio se miraron unos a los otros confundidos. Sin embargo, todas sus inquietudes fueron suprimidas cuando su atención fue captada de repente por un destello que fue provocado por una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo en forma de una brecha en el cielo que conducía hacia otra dimensión. Entonces, de la misma, comenzaron a salir decenas de naves espaciales alargadas con alas curveadas y un aspecto parecido al de un halcón, las cuales iniciaron la ofensiva contra el conjunto de androides manipulados por Giffany, de modo que el cielo de Gravity Falls se convirtió en el escenario de una batalla intergaláctica colosal.

—¡Wow! Esto es como ver Día de la Independencia en 5D... —Comentó Soos—. ¡Esperen! ¿Existe ese formato?

—¡Atención todo el mundo! Bill Cipher le ha declarado la guerra a la paz y a la armonía que rige en nuestra galaxia. —Dijo Blendin, por medio del comunicador, montado dentro de la cabina de su propia nave—. Así que he hecho un llamado de auxilio y los gobiernos de varias razas en toda la vía láctea han respondido favorablemente. En memoria del Bebe del Tiempo y de todos los habitantes del extinto planeta Syba, no podemos dejar que Bill Cipher se haga con el poder de los Weirdmasters. Necesito que distraigan a esos rufianes y protejan esa camioneta y a sus ocupantes a toda costa. De ahora en adelante, esa será su prioridad.

 **Continuará...**

¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Esto se ha convertido al fin en una guerra interestelar. ¿Saben? Cuando Blendin y las demás naves atravesaron el portal me imaginé el tema de Gravity Falls en versión rock (El mismo que usaron para la batalla entre el Shacktron y los amigos de Bill) En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ahora es momento de hacer los anuncios.

El primero de ellos es trágico, ya que como sabrán las vacaciones de verano han comenzado (Bueno... Al menos yo ya estoy de vacaciones) De modo que el fic se irá a hiatus (¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SAQUEN LAS ANTORCHAS! ¡MÁTENLO!) Bueno exageré... Creo... Como les decía, el fic estará en pausa y regresará hasta el día **19 de Julio**. Estaré afuera de la ciudad y la verdad quiero olvidarme por unos días de todo lo relacionado con escribir.

¡Ahh! Pero no todas son malas noticias. El segundo aviso es algo que alegrará a varias personas. ¿Recuerdan el Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest? Volverá y en forma de fichas... Bueno no tan así, pero sí les gustó ese fic les tendré una pequeña sorpresa regresando de vacaciones. Es todo lo que les diré por ahora. Sí quieren enterarse de este tipo de cosas para querer matarme mucho antes, me pueden seguir en mi página de Facebook. Repito, me pueden encontrar como **JaviSuzumiya**.

Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar al pendiente de este fic. La guerra quedará pendiente hasta el próximo mes. Les deseo unas bonitas vacaciones de verano y la pasen bien dónde quiera que me estén leyendo. ¡Chao!


	28. Alianza Galáctica

¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, yo si las/los extrañé, así como extrañé también actualizar este fic.

Pues el odiado hiatus se ha terminado y por fin ha llegado el momento para actualizar dos días antes de la fecha indicada. ¿Por qué actualizo antes? Resulta que el día prometido me voy a encontrar bastante ocupado y lejos de mi computadora así que no me quedó otra alternativa.

 **¡PRIMER ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

 **¡Y bueno! Para no perder la costumbre, hay un par de anuncios que debo hacer y que son necesarios para que siga la buena convivencia. Este aviso es muy importante, así que por eso lo pongo hasta en negritas. El día 15 de Julio recibí un comentario bastante gracioso de una lectora. Lo pueden ver en la sección de reviews del fic, les causará mucha risa, créanme. No diré quién lo escribió, pero podrán reconocerlo de inmediato.**

 **El punto es que, este comentario deriva de la poca atención y falta de comprensión lectora que existe en algunas personas. Aparte de tomarse el tiempo de decirme hasta de lo que me iba yo a morir, no se tomó el tiempo necesario para leer mis notas en el anterior capítulo; en las cuales yo anunciaba claramente que pausaría este fic por algunas semanas porque me iba de vacaciones. Es más, la fecha de actualización la puse en negritas también.**

 **¿A qué quiero llegar con esto? Sí ven algo escrito en negritas, lo pongo de ese modo porqué es importante que le den una leída. Por lo general lo que pongo en estas notas son las fechas de publicación de los siguientes capítulos o si es que debo pausar el fic por algún tiempo y por X razón. Así que para evitar más incidentes innecesarios como este, les recomiendo echarles un vistazo de la manera más atenta.**

Bien, ese fue el primer anuncio, el siguiente lo daré al final el capítulo para no alargarme más y que esta historia pueda proseguir. Una disculpa anticipada si llegan a encontrar un errorcillo ortográfico. Ustedes ya saben... Word... *Suspira*. Espero de corazón que les guste y nos vemos hasta abajo para más palabrería mía.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 24: "Alianza Galáctica"**

—En memoria del Bebe del Tiempo y de todos los habitantes del extinto planeta Syba, no podemos dejar que Bill Cipher se haga con el poder de los Weirdmasters. Necesito que distraigan a esos rufianes y protejan esa camioneta y a sus ocupantes a toda costa. De ahora en adelante, esa será su prioridad.

—¡Entendido, líder dorado! —Afirmaron todos los integrantes de la flota al mismo tiempo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es genial! —Dipper estalló de felicidad, mientras Mabel echaba porras desde su propio asiento—. ¡Acaben con ellos!

—¡Denles su merecido a toda esa banda de canallas! —Dijo Wendy, alzando su puño a la altura de su mentón.

—No creo que alguien vaya a creernos en la agencia... —Aseguró el agente Trigger, tragando saliva y mirando el intenso enfrentamiento entre los cientos de naves de combate provenientes de otro mundo por medio de los ventanales de la camioneta—. Agente Powers... ¿Trajo alguna cámara con la cual podamos sacar alguna evidencia de esta demencia?

—La cámara está en la parte trasera... —Confirmó su compañero, sin querer perderse de un solo momento de la batalla puesta ante sus desconcertados ojos. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, descubrió al pequeño cerdito que los acompañaba devorando por partes el costoso aparato de filmación.

—Lo siento... —Mabel se disculpó, mostrando una apenada risilla ante la mirada inexpresiva de pocos amigos de Powers—. Pato estaba hambriento…

La batalla en el cielo se había encrudecido para ambas partes, ya que por cada androide que era derribado, una nave de la alianza galáctica también era derribada. Entretanto, Blendin descendió lo suficiente para darle seguimiento a la camioneta y así derribar a tres robots que no paraban de atacar frenéticamente al vehículo.

—Líder dorado en posición. He asegurado la carga. —Comunicó el viajero del tiempo, colocándose sobre el vehículo propiedad del gobierno y accionando uno de los miles de botones sobre su tablero de mando, para así activar un rayo de atracción con el cual pudo tomar un absoluto control sobre el objetivo.

—¿Alguien podría explicarnos qué está pasando? —Los agentes del gobierno lanzaron una pregunta al aire tras notar como las llantas de la camioneta comenzaban a despegarse del camino para empezar a levitar.

—¡Los tengo! —Exclamó Blendin—. Ahora salgamos de aquí...

—¡Espera un momento, quien quiera que seas! —Dijo Wendy, alterada, sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de Dipper para comunicarse con Blendin a través del dispositivo—. ¿A dónde piensan llevarnos?

—Wendy... Me estás lastimando... —Dipper se quejó por el dolor.

—Nos dirigiremos al planeta Attar. Número de registro: 16-1-3-9-6-9-3-1. Está localizado en el borde exterior de la vía láctea. Un planeta mejor conocido por los cargueros galácticos como QR-HV-OR. Allí nos reuniremos con el consejo galáctico para planificar una mejor estrategia y así dar nuestro siguiente golpe. Esta vez estamos dispuestos a acabar con la amenaza que representan Bill Cipher y su banda de malandrines de una vez por todas.

—Entonces... ¿Piensas llevarnos a otro planeta al otro lado de la galaxia? ¿Estás loco? Mi familia aún se encuentra aquí en la tierra. No puedo abandonarla a su suerte.

—¿Tu familia? —El hombre regordete arqueó una de sus cejas—. Escucha niña, tu familia no es importante para esta operación. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a una pieza más del rompecabezas, cuando ni siquiera las hemos encontrado a todas. Sí Bill las consigue antes que nosotros, nada se interpondrá entre él y sus arduos deseos de adquirir el poder de los Weirdmasters. Y sí eso sucede ya no habrá nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo.

—¿Piezas del rompecabezas? —Dipper preguntó, intrigado—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te darás cuenta de que este no es el mejor momento para conversar acerca de eso, niño. —Dijo Blendin, sin dejar de disparar hacia la casi infinita marejada de androides que no dejaban de aparecer—. Es por eso que tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente. Ahora procederé a fijar las coordenadas hacia el planeta Attar.

—¡No te atrevas! —Replicó la pelirroja, increíblemente molesta—. ¿Me escuchaste? Sí lo haces, te obligaré a comer la suela de mis botas.

Luego de una breve, pero muy acalorada discusión, el conjunto de naves se apresuró a dar la media vuelta para atravesar de nueva cuenta el portal y regresar por donde vinieron. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de esto, el pequeño Gideon dio el aviso que alertó al resto de sus compañeros.

—Están tratando de escapar. ¡No podemos permitirlo! —El pequeño niño de cachetes abultados se elevó en el aire y al llegar a una altura considerable, cerró los ojos y sujetó fuertemente la gema negra que pendía de su papada con su mano derecha, realizando aparentemente un esfuerzo que solo podía describirse como titánico. De repente, una de las prominentes cadenas de montañas en el fondo comenzó a desprenderse y a flotar, provocando nuevamente una numerosa serie de temblores, hasta finalmente dividirse en miles de fragmentos gigantescos hechos de roca sólida, los cuales procedió a lanzar sin compasión alguna contra la flota completa—. ¡A ver qué les parece esto...!

—¡Oh no! ¡Acción evasiva! ¡Acción evasiva! —Anunció Blendin al contemplar el mal panorama, dando las indicaciones al resto de las naves para que pudieran esquivar la ofensiva.

El resto de los drones capitaneados por Giffany pudieron hacerse a un lado en el momento justo cuando la Inteligencia Artificial les dio la orden. Lamentablemente, no así sucedió con una gran parte de los integrantes de la alianza entre las galaxias, cuyos elementos fueron aniquilados casi en su totalidad. Los jóvenes en el interior de la camioneta contemplaron con profunda tristeza, como la mayoría de las naves eran derribadas en masa, tras ser impactadas por un inacabable torrencial de escombros, tierra y colosales rocas procedentes de las montañas hechas trizas. Poniéndole así, fin a la vida de sus valerosos pilotos. Pilotos cuyos nombres jamás les fueron revelados.

—¡Wow! —Gideon se mostro sorprendido al ser un testigo más de la capacidad de sus nuevos poderes—. ¿Yo hice eso? Esto... Es... ¡Genial...!

—¡Maldita sea! Esto está mal… Esto está definitivamente muy mal… Cometimos un grave error... —Blendin maldijo, tras ser levemente golpeado por una de las rocas, teniendo que soltar la preciada carga y elevarse rápidamente sí es que no quería ser aniquilado como el resto de los pilotos.

—Nada de esto estaba en el manual de iniciación... —Dijo Trigger, maniobrando y acelerando para recuperar de manera milagrosa el dominio sobre el vehículo tras caer en picada una altura de casi diez metros, esquivando a su vez varias de las rocas que salieron disparadas tras la colisión—. En definitiva pediré un ascenso después de que esta locura termine.

—¿Quiere callarse de una buena vez, agente Trigger? —Powers se expresó molesto—. ¿Qué no ve que apenas y pudimos salir vivos de esta?

—¿Los mató...? ¿En verdad los mató a todos...? —Mabel se aferraba a Pato como sí su vida dependiera de ello, derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas cuando se atrevió a mirar por medio de la ventanilla que tenía más cerca para apreciar el horror.

—No puedo creer que Gideon haya sido capaz de hacer tal cosa... —Agregó Soos—. Aún recuerdo lo tétricamente adorable que se veía en esos extraños comerciales suyos.

—Ese enano miserable... Juro que en cuanto lo tenga frente a frente le daré una paliza que nunca olvidará. —Wendy demostró su molestia.

—¡Gideon! ¿Cómo pudiste...? ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de venderle su alma a Bill y hacer algo tan horrible...? —Dipper, furioso, apretó fuertemente los dientes hasta el punto de llegar a dolerle—. Esto no se va a quedar así... Le haremos pagar... A él, a Bill… Y a todos los que se atrevan a seguir sus pasos.

—Dipper... —Pacifica murmuró, queriendo tomar su mano para tranquilizarlo, cosa que al final no pudo lograr debido al mal estado de su brazo.

Cuando la espesa capa de polvo provocada por la avalancha de miles de toneladas de roca comenzó finalmente a asentarse, Gideon, Giffany y el Cambia-formas; este último aun transformado en un intimidante pterodáctilo, sonrieron complacientes ante la colosal destrucción provocada por el más pequeño del cuarteto de infames villanos. Mientas tanto, sin dejar de prestar atención hacia ambos campos de batalla, Bill aún continuaba intercambiando poderosos golpes con su oponente proveniente de otro plano existencial.

—Creyeron que tenían la batalla ganada sí nos superaban en número, pero al final no importa cuántos sean los torpes que traten de detenernos. Ustedes siempre fallarán. —Dijo Bill, juntando entre sus manos una inestable esfera de energía, misma que fue lanzada en forma de rayo hacia su enemigo.

—Subestimas la voluntad que tienen esos niños. Y eso es lo que te llevará a la ruina cuando llegue el final, Cipher. —Le respondió, envolviendo sus manos en dos llamaradas azules, las cuales combinó para lanzar una línea de fuego que terminó estrellándose contra el rayo de Bill, creando una devastadora explosión que retumbó hasta en los lugares más recónditos del estado de Oregón.

—Tal parece que Bill-sama aún está ocupado jugando con ese tonto fantasma. —Dijo la chica protagonista de la séptima entrega de Academia del Romance, movilizando a su séquito de robots asesinos—. Depende solo de nosotros terminar con el trabajo. Destruyamos lo que resta de sus tropas y capturemos a esos niños.

—Nos tomó por sorpresa… Subestimamos los poderes y las habilidades que posee el libro negro… —Blendin se encontraba analizando la magnitud de los daños, dándose cuenta de que el ataque había sido realmente catastrófico. Entonces, uno de los pilotos sobrevivientes consiguió comunicarse con él.

—Atención líder dorado… Responda líder dorado… Piloto en serie 17-21-05… Tratando de restablecer la comunicación.

—¡Aquí, líder dorado! Lo escucho fuerte y claro, piloto.

—Señor… Después de un conteo preliminar... Lamento informarle que hemos perdido a un noventa y tres por ciento del total de la flota… Dudo mucho que podamos sobrevivir a un segundo ataque de la misma magnitud.

—No podemos dar marcha atrás… Debemos seguir adelante con el plan… —Blendin insistió—. No volveremos a conseguir otra oportunidad como esta.

—Con todo respeto señor, no contamos con los recursos suficientes para hacerles frente a esos tres. Y mucho menos a Bill.

—No necesitamos combatir directamente contra ellos. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos que estos chicos crucen a salvo el portal. Pero eso no nos será posible con esos cuatro interfiriendo y todo ese ejército de androides merodeando por la zona. Debo de pensar en algo... ¡Y rápido!

—Señor… —Suspiró—. Creo que ambos sabemos cuál es la respuesta.

—Me rehúso firmemente a utilizar ese método. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a más elementos. Aunque por otra parte... Tienes toda la razón. Me temo que no tenemos otra alternativa. Esas fueron las órdenes en caso de que el ataque no diera resultado. Debemos sobrecargar los reactores de fusión de las naves restantes con excepción de una. Crearemos una explosión lo suficientemente grande y la utilizaremos como un distractor. Mientras que esa nave restante será la encargada de conducir al vehículo hacia el otro lado del portal.

—¡Esperen un momento! ¿De qué están hablando? —Dipper se integró a la conversación, utilizando su propio comunicador como medio—. Ninguno de ustedes necesita llegar a ese extremo y arriesgarse tanto solo por nosotros. Buscaremos la manera de escapar de los secuaces de Bill para después contraatacar.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo el mensaje, niño. —Dijo Blendin—. Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo importantes que son. Esto va más allá de una simple misión de rescate. ¿Crees que cientos de razas a lo largo de toda la galaxia hubieran puesto en riesgo a sus unidades de combate para ayudar a un grupo de chicos cómo ustedes? Ustedes son los únicos que pueden interponerse entre Bill Cipher y su obsesión por obtener el poder de los Weirdmasters. ¿Acaso necesito recordarles que sí Bill consigue ese inmenso poder, no solo será el fin de este mundo, de su sistema solar o incluso de su galaxia? Será el final de toda la historia en el universo tal y como la conocemos.

—Sí... Eso lo sé... Es solo que... —Dipper se aferraba a la idea—. No quiero ver morir a nadie más por nuestra causa.

—Escucha niño... —Blendin continuó—. Todos los que aceptamos estar en esta misión asumimos todos los riesgos al momento de abordar. Así que déjame decirte algo... Tarde o temprano deberás tomar ciertas decisiones con las que tal vez podrás no estar completamente de acuerdo, pero que son necesarias para que el flujo de las cosas siga su marcha. Y sí tu destino, como el de tus amigos es detener a Bill Cipher para que la paz en el universo vuelva a la normalidad, entonces será todo un placer otorgar nuestras propias vidas para ayudarles a conseguirlo.

Luego de un breve momento de silencio entre los pasajeros de la camioneta, Dipper se animó a hablar.

—Les prometo a todos que esto no se quedará así... No sé cómo... Pero les juro que detendremos a Bill cueste lo que nos cueste...

En ese momento, una voz dentro del canal auditivo que se suponía no debería estar ahí; hizo acto de presencia, provocándoles un mini infarto cardiaco a los que alcanzaron a escucharla.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Así que aún creen que podrán detenerme? La pregunta aquí es... ¿Qué tan lejos están dispuestos a llegar? ¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a sacrificar?

—¿Bill...? —Dipper y Blendin quedaron completamente petrificados.

—Me di cuenta de que no pretendían invitarme a su fiesta privada... Así que simplemente decidí aparecerme de sorpresa... —Dijo, sujetando a su abatido contrincante por medio de su pierna derecha, como si fuera un costal de papas, ya sin posibilidades de continuar en el combate.

—Eso es imposible. —Dijo Blendin—. ¿Cómo pudiste interceptar nuestra señal encriptada?

—¿Acaso ya olvidaron que uno de los integrantes de mi equipo de maniáticos es probablemente la Inteligencia Artificial más avanzada jamás creada? Gracias a ella, ahora puedo ser capaz de infiltrarme en cualquier clase de transferencia que yo desee. Sus ondas de frecuencia fueron realmente difíciles de interceptar, pero ahora que eso ya no representa un problema, puedo enterarme fácilmente de cualquier clase de movimiento que venga de su parte.

—¡No...! ¡No…! —Repetía joven de gorra, apretando los dientes.

—Debo admitir que su plan fue formidable: " _Vivir hoy para pelear mañana_ ". Es un interesante concepto… Lamentablemente para ustedes, en esta ocasión me toca asumir el papel de aguafiestas. ¡Vaya! Me he convertido en lo que siempre odié.

En ese momento, Bill alzó su brazo izquierdo para apuntar con la mano completamente abierta hacia la brecha que conducía hacia esa otra dimensión. Acto seguido, el demonio de los sueños disparó un discreto rayo hacia el interior del mismo, lo cual provocó que comenzara a desestabilizarse, hasta cerrarse finalmente luego de una poderosa explosión, desencadenando una nube de tormenta que poco a poco se transformó en una violenta tormenta eléctrica.

—El portal... —Dijo Dipper, observando cómo su única alternativa para salir de ahí se había esfumado tan rápido como el aliento congelado de las personas durante el invierno—. Acaba de destruir el portal...

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Blendin le dio varios golpes con los puños cerrados a su tablero—. Estábamos tan cerca… Ese portal era nuestra única ruta de escape...

—Este es su fin... Ya no tienen lugar a dónde escapar. Las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas por fin están a mi alcance. En solo cuestión de segundos, mi poder crecerá hasta permitirme alcanzar la categoría de fuerza cósmica. Todo estará a mi alcance... La materia, el tiempo, la energía oscura. Los astros girarán a mí alrededor. Todas las razas en el universo deberán doblegarse ante mí o afrontarán la extinción. ¡Ha llegado de dar el golpe de gracia! ¡Amos del Caos, terminen con esto de una vez por todas!

 **Continuará...**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, después de un largo periodo vacacional es bueno estar de vuelta con ustedes. Por ahora no tengo contemplado pausar el fic, así que hasta nuevo aviso seguiremos con este formato de actualizaciones cada dos semanas.

¿Qué? ¿El capítulo se les hizo corto? De acuerdo, el capítulo es bastante corto. No voy a negarlo, aunque tengo mis propios motivos para haberlo hecho así. Verán, durante vacaciones llegaron a mí nuevas ideas que me gustaría explotar en capítulos posteriores. Este capítulo iba a ser el doble de largo, pero a causa de estas nuevas incorporaciones no pude tener esa parte a tiempo.

¿Qué podemos ver en esta nueva extensión de la historia? Bueno pues como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Pacifica en mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie. Así que me gustaría conocer más acerca de su oscuro pasado. Como recordarán, al menos en esta historia, Pacifica es una chica adoptada. No es una Northwest de sangre, es por esto que Bill no pudo hacer uso del libro al estar dentro de su cuerpo. De modo que me gustaría abarcar un poco de lo que fue de ella, antes de que se convirtiera en un miembro más de la familia más detestable de todo Oregón.

Y eso me lleva al segundo anuncio que les mencioné al principio...

 **¡SEGUNDO ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

 **Sí me siguen por mi página de Facebook, ya se habrán enterado de ello... Creo... Pero si no, aquí va... Este 22 de Junio estaré subiendo un nuevo fanfic titulado "El Diario Perdido de Pacifica Northwest". Este fic constará de únicamente de cinco mini capítulos, los cuales se traducen en páginas del diario de Pacifica que se perdieron a través del tiempo y que nos cuentan acerca de cómo era su vida a los seis años de edad, justo antes de empezar a vivir con los Northwest.**

 **Sí, esta es una precuela de mi otro fic: "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest". El cual a su vez es una precuela de "La Novia de Dipper". En pocas palabras, el diario perdido es una precuela de la precuela. Este fic será extraño incluso para las personas que ya están avanzadas en esta historia, aunque va a complementar perfectamente los sucesos que están por ocurrir en este fic. Luego verán a qué me refiero.**

Espero que les guste este nuevo complemento y espero también que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. **El siguiente lo estaré subiendo el día 2 de agosto**. Hasta entonces, pásenla bien en sus vacaciones. Sí van a la playa los envidiaré por siempre. Se cuidan. ¡Chao!


	29. Mi Pequeña Princesa

Vamo' a actualizar.

¡Hola de nuevo! Una nueva semana ha llegado así como el día prometido para continuar con esta historia. Les confieso que hasta el día de ayer aún estuve haciendo correcciones en este capítulo. Sin temor a equivocarme, creo que es uno de los capítulos con los que más he batallado hasta ahora. Aunque estoy contento con el resultado y espero que también ustedes lo estén. Hay algunas escenas románticas entre Dipper y Paz así que espero que estén listos.

Sin más que decir nos leemos hasta abajo para notas finales. Perdonen sí se encuentran con algún error ortográfico que haya pasado por alto y muchas gracias a todas y a todos por continuar al pendiente de este fic. Hace poco alcanzó las más de 100,000 lecturas en Fanfiction y las más de 40,000 en Wattpad. Esto para mí es ya un gran logro y ustedes son parte de ello, así que mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas y a todos por hacer esto posible. *Recibe su Óscar y se baja del estrado entre lágrimas* Ok no...

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 25: "Mi Pequeña Princesa"**

Bill había dado la orden, de modo que tanto Gideon, Giffany y el Cambia-formas no demoraron en comenzar con la ofensiva en contra de los sobrevivientes para terminar con el trabajo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer...? Sí tan solo Bill no hubiera interceptado nuestra transmisión, entonces tal vez nosotros hubiéramos... —Dipper enmudeció de repente, cuando una brillante idea le vino a la cabeza como sí de un relámpago de tratara—. ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? El dispositivo que me dio el Bebe del Tiempo... No solo sirve para establecer comunicación. Esta cosa también es un transportador. Con él podemos ir a cualquier lugar que nosotros queramos.

—¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado... —Blendin exclamó, lleno de alegría—. Con él estoy seguro de que podremos salir de aquí con vida.

—¡Aguarda...! —Pacifica frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose hacia Blendin—. ¿Qué no se supone que tú también tenías uno de esos aparatos, gordinflón...?

—Bueno... Lo que sucedió fue que… Después de escapar del planeta Syba, reaparecí en un planeta extraño ubicado en el borde de la galaxia, de nombre desconocido, pero que aparece en el registro con el número: 1-16-1-18-5-14-20-1 **.** El punto es que este asqueroso mundo se encontraba resguardado por criaturas horribles, con un aspecto gelatinoso y un hedor realmente desagradable... Nunca había visto nada igual. Tuve que dárselos a cambio para evitar que me convirtieran en su almuerzo o ser el blanco de su ritual de apareamiento. Afortunadamente, un extraño forajido, al cual nunca le pude ver el rostro, me logró sacar a tiempo de ahí antes desaparecer misteriosamente sin dejarme agradecerle.

—¿Esto es enserio...? —La rubia giró los ojos, poniendo en evidencia su inconformismo.

—¿Qué? ¡Maldición...! —Bill exclamó, exaltado y sorprendido tras escuchar la breve plática. En consecuencia, sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos—. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de que esos mocosos tenían en su poder un transportador cuántico dimensional...? Ese bebe inepto sigue dándome problemas aún después de haber muerto... No puedo dejar que esos niños se me escapen de las manos.

Bill soltó el cuerpo de su adversario caído, el cual hizo un gran agujero en el suelo una vez que entró en contacto con él. Acto seguido, una estela de llamas de color negro envolvió el cuerpo de Bill, lanzándose en picada y a toda velocidad para tratar de detener la camioneta. Entre tanto, Blendin y aquél piloto de aspecto e identidad meramente desconocidos y cuyo rostro había permanecido totalmente oculto por una mascada de tela vieja y un par de gafas de aviador oscuras, trazaron el último de los planes maestros para conseguir un escape exitoso.

—El resto de la flota y yo nos encargaremos de frenar a esos rufianes el tiempo suficiente para que puedan escapar a salvo. —Dijo el intrépido piloto sin titubear, ni mostrar temor a la hora de hablar.

—Buena suerte soldado... Yo me ocuparé de llevar a estos chicos y presentarlos ante el consejo entre galaxias. Les aseguro que salvaremos al universo... ¡Niños! Más les vale que aún haya un lugar en ese pedazo de chatarra terrestre... ¡Porqué voy a entrar! —Declaró el viajero del tiempo sin reparos, utilizando su propia nave para descender y colocarse a un lado del vehículo conducido hábilmente por el agente Trigger. Al mismo tiempo, Soos ascendió y asomó la mitad del cuerpo por medio del quemacocos, para así tratar de ayudar a Blendin—. Dipper... ¿Qué esperas? Establece las coordenadas hacia nuestro destino. Ya no nos queda más tiempo...

—¿Cómo hago eso? —Preguntó el joven, poniéndose nervioso—. ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas?

—¿Acaso lo tengo que hacer todo yo? Sí te lo digo, entonces Bill sabrá acerca del lugar hacia dónde nos dirigimos... Usa la pantalla táctil y accede al menú de opciones. Luego, coloca el dispositivo en modo de emergencia... La máquina está previamente configurada para llevarte hacia dónde tú quieras ir, siempre y cuando pienses en algo relacionado con tu destino. Repite el nombre del planeta varias veces dentro de tu cabeza y el transportador nos llevará automáticamente hasta allá.

—De acuerdo... —Aceptó, no muy convencido.

—¡Espera, amigo! —Wendy lo detuvo antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, quitándole el aparato para colocárselo ella misma—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—De acuerdo, chicos... Esta es la hora de la verdad... —El valeroso piloto comenzó a hablar, sabiendo que estas serían sus últimas palabras—. Fue un gusto charlar un poco con todos ustedes. Tengo la confianza de que podrán hacer algo para salvar al universo. Sí esto funciona, tal vez podamos volver a encontrarnos todos algún día... En otro tiempo y en circunstancias distintas... Y Dipper...

—Sí... ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el niño, mostrándose sorprendido.

—Tal vez lo que estoy a punto de decirte no tenga mucho sentido ahora, y mucho menos viniendo de un completo desconocido como yo, pero debes escucharme. Por favor... Cuida de Pacifica. Protégela a toda costa de Bill y no permitas que la lastimen. Ella es muy valiosa. Mucho más de lo que tú crees. Sé que cuento contigo... No existe nadie más adecuado para este trabajo. Por favor, Dipper... Te lo encargo... —Finalizó, apagando su comunicador para cortar repentinamente la comunicación con Blendin y los demás jóvenes, quienes a su vez sintieron un profundo hueco en el estómago luego de escuchar sus últimas palabras, siendo Dipper y la joven Northwest los más confundidos entre todo el grupo. Segundos después, el piloto sin miedo se reunió con el resto de las naves para así consolidar una sólida formación en "V" e interceptar de frente a sus enemigos—. Activando protocolo en serie: HOOD-PLHQWH... ¡Por la galaxia!

—¡Todas naves en posición! ¡Activando protocolos en serie: OD-OODPD y HV-PXHUWH! —Confirmaron el resto de los líderes supervivientes a la masacre—. ¡Por la galaxia!

El encontronazo entre Los Amos del Caos y los miembros restantes de la Alianza entre Galaxias era inevitable. De modo que al hallarse a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia de cada uno, los pilotos utilizaron su último recurso tras accionar un botón de emergencia grande y rojo localizado sobre la consola de mando, el cual provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo que todas las naves estallaran en secuencia con la fuerza y la magnitud de una explosión atómica, siendo el piloto en serie el último en hacer lo propio.

—Adiós... Mi pequeña princesa... Soy feliz por haber vuelto a escuchar tu voz una vez más a pesar de encontrarnos en medio de toda esta demencia. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir poco a poco del fondo de las cuencas de sus ojos—. Tal vez algún día podremos volver a estar todos juntos otra vez... Como en los viejos tiempos... —Suspiró, mirando una vieja y distorsionada fotografía colocada sobre su tablero de mando—. Puedo verlos... Mi bebe... Mi Cielo, al fin... Estoy en casa... —Sonrió complaciente, presionado el consecuente botón y cerrando los ojos, concediendo su propia vida con tal de que los jóvenes tuvieran una sola oportunidad para escapar.

Justo en el momento en el que la inmensa onda de choque hizo eco luego de impactar bruscamente contra la tierra, Blendin abrió la cabina de su propia nave, la cual se desestabilizó para terminar estrellándose contra la tierra recia y seca en dónde alguna vez existió un hermoso bosque lleno de vida silvestre. Tras pensárselo muy seriamente por algunos segundos, el peculiar viajero en el tiempo se animó finalmente a dar un impresionante brinco con dirección hacia el techo de la camioneta, lugar dónde Soos pudo atraparlo exitosamente.

—¡Te tengo, amigo!

—¡No me vayas a soltar! ¿Me oíste, gordito? ¡Por lo que más quieras en este mundo, no me vayas a soltar! —Blendin chilló con su aguda voz.

—¿Gordito? ¿A quién le dijiste gordito, gordito? —Lo miró con furia.

La operación había resultado exitosa. Sin embargo, el instinto de supervivencia obligó a que Blendin y Soos giraran la cabeza hacia su izquierda al mismo tiempo cuando presintieron que algo no se hallaba del todo bien. Entonces, ambos hombres contemplaron el vivo rostro de la muerte, cuando lograron divisar a tan solo unos metros de distancia los intimidantes y malignos ojos amarillos del autodenominado ser más poderoso del universo a punto de darles alcance.

—¡Bill! —Exclamaron ambos hombres, sintiendo como la muerte les tocaba la puerta.

—¡Fin del camino, mis pequeñas marionetas! —Rió con locura—. Es increíble y hasta ridículo pensar que podían burlarse de mí, pero ya se les acabó el tiempo y es hora de que reclame sus almas como mías. Después de esto, tendré a siete de las diez piezas totales del rompecabezas a mi disposición. Solo necesito encontrar a las otras tres restantes, para que todas las razas en todos los múltiples universos sepan realmente lo que es el miedo.

Sin demorarse, ni entretenerse, Bill preparó un fatídico rayo de energía que pretendía disparar hacia ellos con la punta de su dedo índice. Cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, sintió un par de toques sobre su hombro derecho, los cuales lo obligaron a girar la cabeza, tan solo para encontrarse de lleno con el robusto puño del espectro de décima categoría, haciéndolo volar cientos de metros hasta estrellarse y reventar el costado de una montaña.

—¡Escuchen todos! ¡Sujétense fuerte y no se suelten sin importar lo que suceda! ¿Entendido? —Advirtió Dipper, consiguiendo que todos los integrantes se aferraran fuertemente de aquélla persona que tuvieran más cercana a ellos, creando así una cadena irrompible solo pocos instantes antes de que Wendy activara la función principal del aparato en su muñeca; una vez que dilucidó dentro de su cabeza el lugar al que ella quería dirigirse.

En ese momento, todos; incluido el imbatible fantasma de décima categoría, fueron transportados automáticamente lejos del rango de la explosión y lejos de sus fieros y mortales enemigos, reapareciendo en medio de un pacífico y solitario bosque, el cual parecía no haber sido afectado aún por el inminente apocalipsis, ni tampoco por la infinita locura de Bill y de sus amos del caos; dado a que la tenue luz del sol anunciando el amanecer bañaba las copas de los árboles, creando un efecto mágico que solo puede apreciarse gracias a la madre naturaleza.

—Vaya... Creo que esos viajes repentinos entre dimensiones me están afectando enserio. —Dijo Dipper, sintiendo unos irrefutables deseos por querer vomitar. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió correr para asistir a su novia de manera inmediata, teniendo especial cuidado con su brazo roto—. Pacifica... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Eso creo... —Dijo la rubia, sentándose sobre la hierba, conmocionándose aún por el intenso dolor que su extremidad incapacitada le provocaba—. Pero no te preocupes por mí, Dipper... Viviré.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Tranquilo. —Le sonrió tímidamente, guiñándole un ojo—. Has hecho más por mí en estos últimos días, que todo lo que ha hecho mi familia a lo largo de todos estos años. Gracias, amor. —A continuación, Pacifica se acercó y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando que Dipper se sonrojara en el acto.

—¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Todos se encuentran bien? —Dipper preguntó, recobrando la compostura, pero manteniendo una enamoradiza sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso creo... —Le respondió su hermana, mirando a su alrededor para comprobarlo—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Parece un bosque. —Opinó el agente Trigger.

—Es un bosque. —Confirmó Wendy, dejando caer el aparato al suelo para pisarlo con sus grandes botas de leñadora y destruirlo.

—¿Un bosque? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios significa esto? —Blendin se acercó a la pelirroja, muy molesto—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué destruiste el transportador? ¡Esa era nuestra única salida! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Aún estamos en la tierra...! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando...?

— Rompí el aparato porque Bill aún podría estarnos escuchando. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Lo único que hice fue llevarnos a un lugar más seguro.

—¿Seguro? ¿Seguro, dijiste? ¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto un lugar seguro? En este momento la tierra es el lugar más inseguro de todo el universo.

—Te equivocas... Bill se quedó con la idea de que nos dirigimos hacia otro planeta distinto. Así que tratará de encontrarnos en cualquier otra parte que no sea la tierra. Eso nos deja con la posibilidad de plantearnos una mejor estrategia.

—¿Plan? ¿Estás loca? —Le recriminó—. Nunca podremos derrotar a ese demonio de un ojo siendo únicamente nosotros nueve. Necesitaremos de un ejército de miles de millones de unidades para luchar mano a mano contra él.

—Escucha, cabeza de renacuajo... Estos niños que ves aquí ya han derrotado a ese nacho flotante en dos ocasiones distintas sin la ayuda de nadie. —Señaló a Dipper y a Mabel.

—¡Un momento! ¡Yo también estuve en esa pelea! Yo también quiero mis créditos. —Soos reclamó.

—Así que tomando eso como punto de partida, estoy convencida de que en esta ocasión no será diferente. Sí pudieron vencerlo antes, entonces podrán hacerlo de nuevo y todas las veces que sean necesarias.

—Wendy... Creo que estás exagerando un poquito... —Dipper trató de detener a la joven leñadora al percatarse de que había hablado de más.

—Una cosa son las palabras, y otra muy diferente son los hechos, niña. —Blendin la volvió a encarar—. De no ser porque eres una de las piezas importantes en el rompecabezas te confinaría en una celda cúbica interdimensional por el resto de tu vida. Nos trajiste aquí pensando egoístamente en tu familia, pero no te pusiste a pensar en el peligro que corren el resto de las razas en todo el universo teniendo a alguien tan peligroso como Bill Cipher al acecho. Todos esos pilotos se sacrificaron en vano...

—Yo nunca pedí ser parte de este juego enfermo, pero aún así, te demostraré que juntos podremos acabar con Bill. Aunque sí todavía quieres confinarme... Entonces adelante... —Separo los pies y alzó ambos puños a la altura del rostro—. Acércate y demuéstrame de lo que estás hecho.

Los ánimos se habían calentado más de la cuenta y Dipper sintió que era su deber intervenir en la discusión. Sin embargo, la visión del niño comenzó a nublarse. Luego, sus flacas piernas perdieron la fuerza necesaria para sostener el resto de su cuerpo. En consecuencia, Dipper cayó inconsciente al suelo raso, llamando irremediablemente la atención del resto de sus amigos, los cuales corrieron inmediatamente en su auxilio. Siendo Pacifica la más preocupada de todos.

—¿Dipper? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó la rubia con frenetismo, sujetando la cabeza de su chico con delicadeza con su único brazo disponible, olvidándose completamente de su dolor por breves momentos—. Me estás asustando... Dipper dime algo.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué pasa? —Sujetó su fría mano—. ¿Por qué no respondes?

A pesar de los desesperados intentos de Pacifica y Mabel por hacer que Dipper les respondiera, todo fue inútil. Dipper se había desvanecido de una manera inexplicable.

 **Continuará...**

¿Saben? Estuve debatiéndome por muchas horas la forma en la que Pacifica debería decirle a Dipper ahora que son novios. Como sabrán, Dipper y Paz oficializaron su relación desde el capítulo 19, pero con todo este asunto de los problemas que han sufrido tratando de escapar de Bill; no me había preocupado por buscar un apodo tierno que Paz pudiera utilizar cada vez que se refiere a Dipper. En este capítulo, pudimos ver que lo llamó: "Amor" y "Cariño". Aunque me gustaría preguntarles sí están de acuerdo en que Pacifica deba llamarlo así o de otra forma. O sí es que únicamente le debería de llamarlo Dipper a secas.

En el idioma inglés, Pacifica tiene muchas maneras de llamarlo que me parecen bastante graciosas, debido a que estas formulan un juego de palabras que combina con su nombre. Lamentablemente, no pasa lo mismo cuando se traduce al español. Así que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre esto. ¿Debería llamarlo "cariño" u "amor" o de otra forma? La pregunta la dejo en el aire.

Pasando a otras cosas... Pff al fin, todos pudieron escapar a salvo y a duras penas... Aunque es a partir de ahora cuando surgirán más preguntas que respuestas. Debo avisarles que a partir del próximo capítulo sucederán cosas que probablemente les volará la cabeza. ¿Recuerdan los últimos capítulos de mi otro fic "El Juguetero Siniestro?" Bueno, para las personas que lo leyeron, podrán recordar la maraña de acontecimientos que se vivieron al final. Esto será algo parecido, porque me tomaré la libertad de jugar con hechos ocurridos en el pasado, el presente y en el futuro. En lo personal, escribirlos me provocó dolor de cabeza en más de una ocasión. Así que ya están advertidos. Ahora que me pregunto... ¿Quién era ese piloto que se sacrificó por los chicos? Parecía ya conocerlos de antemano... TuriruriTuriruri *Musiquita de la dimensión desconocida*

 **Por cierto, ¿Encontraron los códigos semi ocultos a lo largo de este y del capítulo anterior? Son 7 códigos en total regados entre ambos capítulos y que juntos forman una sola frase. Espero que puedan descubrir su significado por que va muy relacionado con lo que próximamente veremos en este fic.**

Ya para terminar, hace 2 semanas comencé a subir mi nuevo fanfic titulado: **"El Diario Perdido de Pacifica Northwest"**. A ustedes que están leyendo este fic va a interesarles, ya que este nuevo fic es una precuela de "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest" y este fic "La Novia de Dipper". Transcurre 6 años antes del inicio de este fic en el cual veremos algunas de las vivencias que tuvo Pacifica cuando tenía 6 años. Es un buen agregado a esta línea del tiempo que sé que les gustará.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el día **16 de agosto**. Así que hasta entonces espero que la pasen muy bien. Espero también de corazón que les haya gustado y sí les nace pueden dejarme un comentario o review para conocer su opinión. Saludos y gracias por leerlo. ¡Chao!

PD. Sí tienen la oportunidad de comprar la réplica del diario 3, háganlo como buenos fans de Gravity Falls, así como buenos fans del Dipcifica. Entre las notas de Dipper, hay una en especial que está dedicada a Pacifica. En dicha nota, Dipper expresa realmente lo que piensa sobre ella y créanme sí le digo que cuando lo lean pegarán un grito de fangirl al aire. Sé lo que les digo. ¡Gracias, Alex por hacer esto una realidad!


	30. Bienvenido al Abismo

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Las semanas pasan volando y ha llegado un nuevo día para darle una buena actualizada a este fic. Cabe mencionar, que es a partir de este capítulo en dónde comenzaré a jugar un poco con las líneas del tiempo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque es divertido jugar con el tiempo. Siempre quise hacerlo. Así que ahora el poder es mío y nada podrá evitarlo. ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! *Se le subieron los humos a la cabeza*

En fin, espero que les guste el capi de hoy y ya saben, disculpen si ven un error ortográfico, pero la verdad es que después de siempre culpar a Word durante todo este tiempo descubrí que tengo dislexia. De modo que aunque la palabra pueda estar mal, mi desorden puede interpretarla como bien. Sí... Es muy molesto. Nos vemos hasta abajo para notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 26: "Bienvenido al Abismo"**

Estando solo y de pie a mitad de un paraje desolado y cubierto de ceniza, Dipper comenzó a caminar hacia adelante sin aparentemente tener una dirección fija hacia dónde querer dirigirse. Tras dar sus primeros pasos para analizar el nuevo terreno, el niño no pudo evitar hacerse toda clase de preguntas acerca del lugar en dónde se encontraba. El sitio en sí, era aun más escalofriante que un cementerio a mitad de la noche. El aire olía a putrefacción y la sensación de que algo vivo, escurridizo y aterrador se mantenía al acecho, era pulsante. No podía bajar la guardia.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —La pregunta se repetía en su mente como un disco rayado, pero sin llegar a encontrar una respuesta concreta.

En ese momento, el niño desvió la mirada al cielo, descubriendo por casualidad un gigantesco y oscuro vórtice de varios kilómetros de diámetro que desquebrajaba el firmamento. Como si este fuera una ventana hacia otra clase de universo o dimensión paralela, siendo rodeado por una incontable cantidad de nubes negras, de las cuales se dejaba caer una serie de inmensos relámpagos que cimbraban la tierra al momento de impactarla.

—¿Qué es eso? —Se preguntó, evidenciando su miedo al pegar un grito. Dejando muy en claro que nunca en su vida había visto nada parecido—. Esto luce muy mal. ¿En dónde están todos? ¿Mabel...? ¿Soos...? ¿Wendy...? ¿Alguien puede oírme? ¿Pacifica? Pacifica... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Amor? ¿Abejita...? ¿Cielo...? —Tragó saliva—. Me siento raro diciendo estas palabras... Nunca había tenido novia antes... Quizá deba tomar un curso de apodos cursis o algo por el estilo.

Tal vez Dipper hubiera preferido que su última pregunta hubiera quedado sin ser contestada, ya que en ese momento, toda la ceniza bajo sus pies comenzó a remolinarse y a acumularse en varios montículos individuales, para comenzar a moldearse y empezar a adquirir una forma definida. Dando esto como resultado el renacer de un conjunto de esas mismas criaturas bañadas en sombras y de aspecto humanoide que Dipper ya tanto conocía y en cuyos atemorizantes ojos se podían percibir el alma de la que sería su siguiente víctima fatal.

—¿Impuros...? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse—. Esto está mal... ¿Por qué ahora?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dipper comenzó a mover apresuradamente las dos piernas para conseguir escapar con la esperanza de terminar en una sola pieza. Desafortunadamente, las criaturas se dieron cuenta de su presencia y sin vacilar, comenzaron a perseguirlo a través de la desértica planicie. Luego de algunos minutos, la persecución se trasladó hacia la parte inferior de un acantilado, lugar dónde Dipper utilizó el rocoso camino entre los dos peñascos que lo conformaban, pretendiendo que así podría perder a sus perseguidores sin mayores problemas. Avanzados unos metros, el camino comenzó a reducirse, hasta que lo único que quedó fue un pasillo largo y sumamente estrecho, dónde lo único que podía caber era una persona adulta, dándole a Dipper cierta ventaja para poder adelantarse. Sin embargo, justo cuando el joven de gorra creyó que se saldría con la suya, la vereda desembocó en un espacio amplio y circular, pero cerrado; dejando a Dipper sin ninguna posibilidad de escape y ante un muro de varios metros de altura lo suficientemente liso como para que ni siquiera pudiera utilizar las salidas para escalarlo.

—¡Oh no! —Pegó su espalda contra el muro—. Estoy atrapado... Y no tengo ninguna linterna... ¿Qué voy a hacer...?

Como una manada de lobos hambrientos, las sombrías criaturas rodearon al indefenso muchacho luego de aparecer frente a él; entremezcladas por medio de una espesa columna de humo negro.

—¡Déjenme en paz, horribles criaturas! —Advirtió, tomando del suelo algunas rocas de tamaño mediano para comenzar a arrojárselas, pero sin conseguir resultados favorables.

De repente, una de las criaturas se evaporó en el aire para inmediatamente volver a hacer acto de aparición, casi de manera instantánea, esta vez a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de la ubicación de Dipper. El muchacho cerró los ojos, creyendo que su vida tendría un fatídico y patético desenlace. Siendo que lo único que podía hacer era sentir un profundo arrepentimiento por todo aquello que ahora ya no iba a ser capaz de cumplir. Priorizando la arriesgada misión de salvar al universo de Bill, así como el hecho de no haber podido compartir más momentos y recuerdos con su recién estrenada novia, su hermana gemela y también con el resto de sus amigos recién formados y familiares.

Dipper sentía la muerte cerca. No obstante, esta nunca llegó. En cambio, a pesar de que el joven Pines mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, pudo percibir a la perfección la aparición repentina de un agudo y cegador destello, como si un potente reflector se hubiera encendido delante de sus narices. Al despegar levemente sus parpados, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de la criatura comenzó a iluminarse, provocando que la misma lanzara un desgarrador grito justo antes de estallar en cientos de fragmentos que fueron llevados lejos por el viento para finalmente deshacerse.

—¿Qué sucedió...? —El joven se preguntó, confundido, hasta que una voz cercana lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Impuros…! Son como las cucarachas. No importa cuántas veces trates de acabar con ellos… Siempre regresan.

Dipper giró la cabeza hacia todas direcciones, buscando desesperadamente el origen de aquella voz, a la cual identifico como la de un hombre joven de no más de treinta años de edad en cuando su cerebro comenzó a procesar los tonos graves que sus oídos habían captado, pero sin tener la peculiaridad de ser tan áspera como la de su tío Stan.

Luego, casi inmediatamente, un pequeño puñado de pequeñas rocas mezcladas con ceniza y arena cayeron desde lo alto del risco para aterrizar sobre su gorra, provocando así que su atención se desviara para enfocarse en la parte superior del acantilado, descubriendo para su sorpresa; sentado a la orilla del mismo, a un hombre de gran estatura, con la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas negro y un par de lentes oscuros, complementados por un chaleco de combate y un par de pantalones verde militar, portando lo que parecía ser un poderoso rifle de francotirador de corte futurista.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. —Advirtió el hombre, lanzándole a Dipper un objeto de tamaño mediano y que no tardó en reconocer al momento de atraparlo—. ¡Utilízalo para subir hasta aquí! ¡Deprisa! Yo me ocuparé de distraerlos.

El desconocido realizó tres disparos consecutivos, destruyendo así a tres criaturas más. Por su lado, Dipper subió por el acantilado, utilizando el artefacto provisto por el hombre, el cual era nada más y nada menos que el garfio volador de su hermana gemela. Una vez que llegó a la parte superior, fue asistido por el forastero al ofrecerle su mano para ayudarle a escalar los últimos centímetros. No obstante, una nueva horda de Impuros se materializó a sus espaldas, impidiéndoles el paso.

—¡Dipper! ¡Cierra tus ojos! —Le anunció.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¡Dejemos las preguntas para más tarde! ¡Solo hazlo!

No quedándole más alternativa y sin volver a cuestionarlo, Dipper atendió a las alteradas y exigentes palabras del hombre, el cual de su cinturón extrajo una pequeña esfera metálica, misma que lanzó hacia los engendros para estallar y provocar una fuente artificial de luz que terminó vaporizando a todas las criaturas de una sola vez.

—Eso estuvo cerca... —Dijo el sujeto en cuanto la brillante luz se disipó—. Esa era la última que me quedaba... Debemos llegar a mi vehículo antes de que más cosas de esas aparezcan.

—¿Más? ¿Pero quién eres tú?

—Te lo explicaré todo con más detalles cuando nos encontremos a salvo. ¡Andando! Mi vehículo se encuentra detrás de aquéllas rocas. —Indicó, señalando una conglomeración de grandes piedras ubicadas a unos treinta metros de distancia—. No te apartes de mí.

Una vez acordado el plan de acción, ambos se pusieron en marcha sin perder más el tiempo. Mientras tanto, la mente de Dipper parecía haberse transformado repentinamente en uno de esos rompecabezas con más de mil piezas. Las ideas no parecían claras y el escenario le resultaba cada vez más enredado. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Dónde están los demás?_ Estas preguntas bombardearon su cabeza constantemente durante el recorrido, queriendo saber desesperadamente que había sucedido. No obstante, él sabía que si quería encontrar las respuestas tendría que salir de ahí con vida, no teniendo más remedio que confiar en las palabras de este misterioso y nuevo personaje, el cual a pesar de no tener la menor idea de quién se trataba; había algo en él que le resultaba extremadamente familiar. Como sí lo hubiera conocido en algún otro tiempo. En otra época muy distinta. Era una sensación inexplicable, pero el hecho de tenerlo cerca le hacía pensar que todo iba a estar bien. Que todo se arreglaría y que todos volverían a sus vidas cotidianas antes de terminar el verano.

—¡Ahí está! —Dijo la persona, luego de rodear la formación de rocas, indicando la presencia del vehículo antes mencionado. Tratándose de una camioneta todo terreno, con visibles modificaciones para combatir contra los peligros del hostil yermo dignas de pertenecer a una película de Mad Max. Resaltando un grueso recubrimiento de plomo y acero en los laterales, una defensa cubierta por alambre de púas electrificado y un poderoso cañón de rayos montado sobre el techo.

Dipper se subió al vehículo, ocupando el lado del copiloto. El extraño hizo lo propio, pero del lado del conductor, sujetando firmemente el volante con una mano y girando las llaves con la otra, para luego proceder a liberar el freno de mano. Sin embargo, un pequeño terremoto los sacó a ambos de concentración. En ese momento, una colosal nube hecha de polvo y materia oscura descendió como un torrente desde el agujero ubicado sobre el cielo, cubriendo el conjunto de rocas cercano para que de este modo, comenzara a adoptar una forma definida, dando como resultado el nacimiento de un ser gigantesco hecho puramente de piedra, muy similar a un golem.

—Esos desgraciados... —Dijo la persona—. Han aprendido bien a usar el entorno. ¡Dipper! Sujétate bien y abróchate el cinturón. Esto se pondrá feo.

—Pero... Esta cosa no tiene cinturones... —Dijo el joven Pines, preocupado, siendo incapaz de hallarlo una vez que revisó en todas partes.

—Bueno... Pues... ¡A rezar!

Sin darle tiempo a Dipper para contestar con un argumento propio, el extraño pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, justo antes de que la camioneta quedara completamente machacada por el monstruo, luego de que este alzara su pesado brazo para tratar de aplastarlos y acabar con la vida de ambos con un solo movimiento. Entonces, al no poder cumplir con su objetivo, la bestia comenzó a perseguirlos, dando gigantescos saltos para luego adquirir una velocidad considerable al grado de estar a punto de alcanzarlos.

—Nos va a atrapar. —Advirtió el muchacho. Observando lo cerca que estaba su perseguidor con la ayuda del espejo retrovisor.

—¡Será sobre mi cadáver! —Exclamó el hombre, haciendo maniobras evasivas para apenas esquivar los feroces golpes de la mortal aberración—. Veamos si puede alcanzarnos.

A continuación, el extraño soltó la palanca de velocidades para dirigir su dedo índice hacia el tablero, lugar dónde se hallaba un diminuto botón de color rojo, mismo que no titubeó en presionar, ocasionando que el par de tanques de nitrógeno instalados sobre la maquinaria del vehículo liberaran su carga, permitiéndole así a la todo terreno alcanzar una velocidad impresionante en cuestión de escasos segundos, dejando a la aberración muy por detrás hasta perderla de vista. Tanto Dipper, como el piloto, se sujetaron de donde pudieron, cerrando los ojos por unos breves momentos y apretando fuertemente los dientes, tratando de soportar la tremenda fuerza centrífuga. Sin embargo, cuando Dipper se atrevió a enfocar nuevamente la vista hacia el frente, se dio cuenta de que el camino había desaparecido, teniendo frente a ellos un enorme despeñadero a tan solo unos pocos metros.

—¡No vamos a lograrlo! —Exclamó el niño, creyendo que este sería su final por cuarta vez en lo que iba del día—. ¡Caeremos y moriremos!

—No dejaré que eso pase... No mientras yo me encuentre al volante... —Dijo el hombre, sujetando de nueva cuenta la palanca de velocidades—. Dipper, tenemos que ir más rápido si es que queremos llegar hasta el otro extremo del risco.

—¿Al otro lado? —Se horrorizó—. ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Desafortunadamente para ambos... Sí... Lo estoy, niño. —Intentó no reírse ante su ilógica respuesta—. ¡Así que prepárate a saltar!

El hombre no bromeaba y Dipper lo sabía perfectamente desde el fondo de su alma a pesar de su negatividad, creyendo firmemente en que no iban a lograrlo. En ese momento, el conductor retrasó la palanca hasta el tope, consiguiendo accionar un par de propulsores ubicados por debajo el escape, los cuales le previeron de más velocidad al momento de crear una ligera explosión que los catapultó al encontrarse a tan solo milímetros del borde, logrando saltar el acantilado exitosamente, llegando a salvo a duras penas, pero con vida al otro extremo. Luego de que la camioneta volviera a tocar tierra, con la ayuda de otro botón, el hombre liberó un par de paracaídas traseros para disminuir la velocidad, muy similares a los que suelen tener los automóviles con cohetes traseros que participan en eventos de carreras extremas. Cuando la camioneta finalmente se detuvo, el corazón de Dipper estaba a punto de brincar hacia afuera de su cuerpo. Aunque después de tomarse unos instantes para recobrar su respiración y su sentido de orientación, finalmente se dispuso a pronunciar sus primeras palabras luego de haber tenido una experiencia similar a la de haber nacido por segunda vez.

—No sé como... Pero lo logramos... Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo verano. Necesito vacaciones de mis vacaciones...

—Sí... Lo logramos... —Dijo tranquilamente el sujeto, sin mostrarse alterado por la previa persecución—. Lamentablemente, es a partir de este momento en el que las cosas se ponen mucho más difíciles. Dipper, antes de contártelo todo, necesito llevarte a cierto lugar... Una vez que lleguemos ahí, te prometo explicarte con detalles todo lo qué está sucediendo. Solo en ese lugar será más fácil tanto para ti poder entenderlo, como para mi poder explicarlo.

Dipper asintió con la cabeza al momento en el que el hombre consiguió arrancar la camioneta por segunda vez y así encaminarse hacia el misterioso sitio mencionado por el forastero. El trayecto sucedió en un silencio pleno, dado a que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iniciar una charla con el otro. Por su parte, Dipper prefirió mantener la calma a pesar del mar de dudas en su cabeza, mirando a través de la ventana enrejada del vehículo, pudiendo dilucidar apenas un terreno rocoso en la distancia y un vasto desierto hasta dónde la vista alcanzaba a mirar. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el medio ambiente comenzó a cambiar de forma radical, pasando de estar en medio de un páramo desolado; a un bosque rebosante de gigantescos árboles de pino. El joven Pines tuvo curiosidad en hacer una pregunta relacionada al suceso. No obstante, el hombre detuvo la camioneta a mitad del dichoso bosque, bajando de la 4x4 e indicándole a su acompañante que habían llegado finalmente a su destino. Dipper tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero aún así accedió y descendió del medio de transporte, encontrándose con una visión terrorífica de algo que no imaginaba toparse en ese preciso momento. Frente a él, se encontraban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez en sus tiempos más prósperos, fue la trampa turística más maravillosa y mágica de todo Gravity Falls y muy probablemente del estado de Oregón: La Cabaña del Misterio.

—Es aquí... —Dijo el sujeto, contemplando la destrucción.

—Esto... Es imposible... ¡Espera un segundo! —Dipper comenzó a exaltarse—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué le pasó a la cabaña? ¡Ya estoy harto de tantos secretos! ¡Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero exijo saber quién rayos eres tú ahora mismo!

El hombre giró la cabeza antes de darse la media vuelta y agachar la mirada para contemplar la expresión de molestia de Dipper.

—Esperaba que lo dijeras... A decir verdad... A mí también me gustaría saber qué fue lo que sucedió aquí... Han pasado tantos años desde que yo dije esas mismas palabras, que ahora mismo parece que estoy viviendo en un Déjà vu sin control. Lamento haber creado este ambiente de suspenso entre nosotros, Dipper... Pero ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que nuestro encuentro fuera a ocurrir. Por mucho tiempo me mantuve escéptico. Me negué a creerlo. Hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que la continuidad del espacio-tiempo había dejado de tener sentido y de que todo era parte de una espantosa realidad.

—¿La continuidad del espacio-tiempo? —Preguntó el niño, comenzando a asustarse—. ¿A qué te refieres?

A continuación, el forajido procedió a quitarse sus gafas y el pasamontañas, revelando algo que Dipper sencillamente no se esperaba. Algo que lo dejó al borde del infarto.

—Bienvenido al abismo, Dipper... —Dijo un hombre joven de nariz colorada, cabello alborotado y de color castaño, luciendo una marca con la forma de la constelación de la osa mayor sobre su frente—. Yo soy tu... Y tú eres yo...

 **Continuará...**

Baia, baia... Así que Dipper se encontró con Dipper. Bueno... Veamos en qué resultará todo esto. Les dije que era divertido jugar con las líneas del tiempo. Aunque me temo que será hasta el siguiente capítulo que comenzarán los cortos circuitos mentales, el cual lo publicaré el día **30 de agosto**.

¿Capítulo 26? ¿Es enserio? ¿Ya llegamos al capítulo 26? ¡Wow! Y pensar que en un principio iban a ser únicamente 6, luego 14, luego pensé que con 20 capítulos terminaría todo pero ya llegamos hasta este punto y la historia está a punto de alcanzar su clímax. Es enserio, los verdaderos MVP son ustedes por estarme siguiendo a través de una historia como esta. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Como diría Mabel: ¡Eso fue por ustedes chicos!

Por cierto, aprovechando el espacio que queda me gustaría hacerles una recomendación personal. Es opcional sí quieren seguir leyendo a partir de este punto, pero esto es algo que quiero sacarme del pecho.

Hace no mucho tiempo, yo era de esas personas que creía que las caricaturas actuales eran una mera basura y que simplemente el anime ya se encontraba a años luz de distancia. ¡Boom nena! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que solo pocos años más tarde cambiaría drásticamente mi opinión? Ahora, luego de que la industria del anime se quedó en su mayoría estancada en proyectos que no van más allá del fanservice puro y duro, la verdad es que la industria de los dibujos animados ha cambiado bastante y para mejor. El ejemplo, más claro: Gravity Falls. Eso sin tener en cuenta otras series más como: Más allá del jardín o Steven Universe. Aunque la que ultimadamente ha captado más mi atención ha sido: **The Loud House**. La última carta de Nickelodeon para volver a la batalla contra CN y Disney.

Justo cuando creíamos que Nickelodeon estaba ya con los dos pies dentro del ataúd, nos sorprende con una serie reciente llamada The Loud House. Una serie hecha a la antigüita al estilo de los 90's, con personajes que fácilmente se dan a querer y con situaciones de la vida cotidiana que me han sacado más de una carcajada, alejándonos de la mayoría de las demás series en dónde se plantean situaciones con poderes sobrenaturales y demás escenarios dónde la fantasía es la que juega el rol más importante.

The Loud House nos da un respiro de todo eso y nos pone en los zapatos de un niño de 11 años llamado Lincoln, en dónde día con día debe tratar de subsistir ante los embrollos que pueden ocurrir al tener 10 hermanas. (Sí, 10 hermanas, cinco menores y cinco mayores. Sus padres deben ser millonarios para mantener semejante horda...) No estoy aquí para hacer un análisis exhaustivo. Eso ya lo han hecho youtubers como La Zona Zero o ArturoToons. El punto al que quiero llegar, es que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía una serie de este estilo que me atrapara. Hasta el momento llevo la escasa cantidad de 5 capítulos vistos, pero estos han sido suficientes como para decir que he encontrado la serie que de momento tratará de rellenar ese hueco que dejó Gravity Falls dentro de mí ser.

Así que me gustaría que pudieran echarle un vistazo, ya que lo más seguro es que en un futuro próximo comenzaré a hacerle uno o varios fanfics a esta serie, la cual sí es llevada por un buen camino como hasta ahora, no cambia de director y no se deja influenciar por fanáticos puristas amantes de lo políticamente correcto y shipperos locos que se toman todo tan enserio que olvidan que son series dirigidas a niños; tal y como le está sucediendo a Steven Universe, entonces es posible que nos encontremos ante el próximo: ¡Oye Arnold!

Bueno, este fue un simple pensamiento que quería compartirles. Pásenla bien y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Chao!


	31. Un Mensaje del Futuro

¡Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores!

¿Saben qué hora es? Es Hora de Avent... A no verdad... Digo... Es hora de actualizar este fic con un nuevo capítulo, y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto ya saben que esto se va a descontrolar. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque es a partir de este capítulo que las cosas se tornarán mucho más confusas que en capítulos pasados. Es probable que su cerebro comience a licuarse por sí mismo. Quiero que ustedes compartan la misma frustración del pequeño Dipper al no saber qué demonios está pasando con su vida y con su futuro.

Pero sin decirles nada más espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Por cierto, hay algunos anuncios que debo hacer pero eso lo dejaremos hasta el final. Sí me siguen por mi página de facebook " **JaviSuzumiya** " ya sabrán acerca de lo que voy a hablar. Todo lo importante lo escribiré con **NEGRITAS** , para que no salgamos con sorpresas después.

Gracias por seguir al tanto de esta historia y nos vemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales. Perdonen si se topan con algún error de ortografía. El hecho de ser un despistado y tener dislexia no ayuda mucho...

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 27: "Un Mensaje del Futuro"**

—Bienvenido al abismo, Dipper... Yo soy tu... Y tú eres yo...

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —El pequeño niño dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero cayendo irremediablemente luego de haber pisado uno de los cordones de sus zapatos desatados. Acto seguido, se volvió a poner de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado y lanzó una pregunta más al aire, dejando entrever su evidente enojo y su desesperación por obtener respuestas lo más rápido posible—. ¿A qué te refieres con que tú eres yo, y yo soy tú?

—Dipper... Primero necesito que te tranquilices o de lo contrario no estarás listo para asimilar todo lo que estoy a punto de contarte. Entiendo que estés confundido y molesto, pero tienes que estar calmado para que logres entender cada una de mis palabras. Yo ya pasé por lo mismo y puedo asegurarte que esto no será nada fácil de explicar y mucho menos de entender. —Se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la cabaña.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó el joven Pines, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su rescatista, dándole alcance y tirando fuertemente de su pantalón—. Exijo que me des una explicación acerca de lo que está ocurriendo aquí... —Enfureció, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí...? ¿En dónde están los demás...? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo ahora!

—Escúchame bien, mocoso. —Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue la tienda de regalos de la cabaña para mirar de reojo a Dipper, y apuntarle a la cabeza con un revolver que había mantenido guardado dentro de su chaleco. Por ende, Dipper se petrificó en el acto—. He pasado por tantas cosas en estos últimos años, que lo que menos deseo en este momento es escuchar las estúpidas quejas de un niño quejumbroso e impaciente. Debes entender que no es seguro permanecer aquí afuera. A pesar de que he instalado dispositivos de seguridad a lo largo y ancho del bosque, ha empezado a oscurecer y sí los Impuros descubren nuestro escondite, te aseguro que las cosas se van a complicar aún más, y por primera vez en tu vida habrás deseado haberte quedado con la boca cerrada. Así que te aconsejo que te calles, o de lo contrario albergarás seis balas dentro de tu cerebro. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí... —Dipper afirmó, temblando, a punto de mojar sus pantalones cortos.

—Bien... Ahora sígueme. —Volvió a guardar el arma de dónde la extrajo—. Hay algo que debo mostrarte primero.

Dipper agachó la cabeza cuando el hombre entró al inmueble. A pesar del miedo, el joven Pines accedió a seguirlo pero manteniendo su distancia, descubriendo que lo que alguna vez fue uno de los lugares más icónicos de la cabaña, ahora se había convertido en un sitio derruido y cubierto por escombros. Un lugar dónde la acumulación de polvo había hecho de las suyas por tantos años. Pocos instantes después, el hombre se detuvo frente a la máquina expendedora de dulces para enseguida presionar los botones sobre el teclado de la misma, siguiendo un patrón extraño y desconocido para Dipper, el cual no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para realizar ninguna pregunta, debido a que la máquina se movió por sí sola, revelando un pasaje secreto por detrás de ella.

—Quédate cerca de mí. —Advirtió el sujeto, encendiendo una pequeña lámpara de mano—. ¡Qué no se te ocurra alejarte sin importar lo que veas aquí dentro!

Dipper no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal descubrimiento, ya que nunca se imaginó que la cabaña albergara un secreto tan increíble como ese. A continuación, el extraño comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, bajando un conjunto de escaleras con Dipper manteniéndose siempre por detrás, hasta que ambos se toparon con una puerta de acero. Luego, el hombre accionó uno de los botones ubicados a la derecha para llamar un misterioso ascensor. En ese momento, Dipper recordó que dentro de la mansión de los Northwest, el había descubierto algo semejante dentro del cuarto de trofeos de Preston.

Cuando el ascensor finalmente se presentó ante ellos, ambos bajaron en silencio por medio de él, hasta llegar a un tercer piso por debajo del nivel de la planta más baja. Acto seguido, las puertas se abrieron, dejando entre ver las instalaciones de un pequeño laboratorio subterráneo.

—¿Qué es este lugar...? —Dipper pregunto, más confundido que aterrado—. ¿Por qué esto se encuentra bajo la cabaña?

—¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo? —Dijo el hombre, deteniéndose en seco, apuntando con su linterna hacia un pequeño escritorio que a su vez funcionaba como un tablero de dónde sobresalían una gran cantidad de botones

Dipper se aproximó con desconfianza, pero en cuanto sus pasos lo llevaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus ojos contemplaran lo que se encontraba sobre él, el corazón del joven volvió a dar un vuelco por millonésima vez ese mismo día.

—No puede ser... Estos.. Son...

—Así es, Dipper. —Asintió.

—Son los diarios número 1 y número 2... ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Aguarda...! ¿Acaso este lugar es...?

—Tal y como lo podrás imaginar... Este lugar alguna vez le perteneció al verdadero autor de los diarios. A decir verdad, este lugar fue su morada principal. Su guarida. Su refugio, y el lugar dónde él llevó a cabo su más grande descubrimiento. —Accionó un pequeño interruptor cercano a una puerta corrediza que se encontraba junto al escritorio para abrirla y así acceder a la siguiente zona. Dipper lo siguió, revelándose ante sus perplejos ojos lo que en primera vista parecía ser un portal místico con la forma de un triángulo invertido.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Esto, es un portal trans-universal capaz de realizar viajes entre distintas dimensiones.

—Recuerdo haber visto algo parecido dentro del diario... Aunque me pareció que estaba incompleto. —Dipper no perdió el tiempo y de su chaleco extrajo el consecuente libro, tratando de buscar la página correcta. No obstante, fue interrumpido por su contra parte, justo antes de encontrar dicha pagina.

—En efecto, Dipper. Los planos acerca de cómo funciona esta máquina se encuentran distribuidos dentro de los tres diarios. El autor siempre fue muy precavido cuando se trataba de ocultar la información más valiosa. El sabía que sí esta máquina caía en las manos equivocadas, ese alguien sería capaz de utilizarla para desatar el apocalipsis.

—¿Entonces conociste al autor?

—Sí, lo conozco. De hecho, puedo decirte con plena seguridad de que estás más próximo a conocerlo de lo que tú crees.

—¿Enserio? —Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Sí... Aunque no te he traído hasta este lugar solo para hablarte sobre esto.

—¿No?

—¡No! Antes que nada, quisiera pedirte una sincera disculpa por haberte amenazado con un arma, pero sí no lo hacía, no hubieras accedido a seguirme hasta este lugar.

—Descuida... Creo que lo entiendo... —Se rascó la cabeza—. Todo últimamente ha pasado tan rápido, que me es difícil asimilar los recientes acontecimientos.

—Lo sé, Dipper... Yo también pasé por lo mismo cuando tenía tu misma edad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—En este momento, tu mente está llena de toda clase de preguntas, algunas obtendrán su respuesta, otras no, y otras más se originarán conforme avance la conversación. Pero debes prestar mucha atención a lo que estoy a punto de decirte, ya que de esto dependerá tu supervivencia, la de tus amigos y la de trillones de vidas a lo largo del universo... Tal y como lo mencioné cuando llegamos hace unos momentos, yo soy tú y tu eres yo. Los dos somos Dipper. Ambos compartimos los mismos nombres, apellidos, familiares, sangre, e inclusive pareja sentimental. En términos más sencillos... Soy tu "yo" de veinte años en el futuro.

—Veinte años en el futuro... Esto... Esto es increíble... Sí alguien me hubiera dicho que me convertiría en un forajido patea traseros nunca lo hubiera creído.

—Soy lo que soy porqué es la única manera de sobrevivir en un lugar como este. Un lugar dónde detrás de cada esquina hay algo siniestro esperando impaciente por probar tu carne y utilizar tus huesos como mondadientes. Tuve que aprender a defenderme por mis propios medios, con tal de encontrarme contigo en esta fecha exacta, en este punto exacto en el tiempo...

—Lo siento... —Agachó la mirada—. No quise sonar imprudente.

—Ahora escucha con cuidado... Esto podría cambiar drásticamente la historia para bien o para mal también. O inclusive dejarla tal y como está... Como sea, en este momento el tiempo ha dejado de ser un factor importante y esta es nuestra última oportunidad para regresar todo a la normalidad... Sí fallas en esta última misión, todo terminará. O al menos hasta que otro "tú" en otro tiempo distinto tenga una nueva oportunidad para hacer la diferencia.

—No entiendo...

—En este momento, tu mente y tu cuerpo se encuentran separados uno del otro. A lo que me refiero, es que tu cuerpo físico original está a salvo por el momento, pero tu mente fue capaz de viajar a través del tiempo muchos años hacia el futuro, creando un bucle infinito en la continuidad del espacio-tiempo, para finalmente desembocar y quedar atrapada en este lugar. Un lugar al cual recientemente se le ha concedido el nombre de: "El Abismo". Antiguamente conocido como "Planeta Tierra". Probablemente te estés preguntando el motivo por el cual aún puedes percibir tu cuerpo físico. La respuesta es muy sencilla y eso es porque la propia dimensión se ha encargado de otorgarte una imagen tangible de acuerdo a como te representas a ti mismo dentro de tu mente. Una imagen temporal que solo permanecerá activa durante poco tiempo antes de desaparecer.

—Desde que aparecí en este lugar, siempre tuve la intuición de que aún me encontraba en la tierra... Pero... Entonces... Sí la cabaña del misterio se encontraba así cerca de dónde me encontraste... Eso quiere decir que ese desierto era...

—Así es, Dipper... Ese páramo muerto y lleno de miseria de dónde te rescaté, es lo único que quedó de Gravity Falls después de la devastadora guerra que se libró en contra de Bill y sus amos del caos hace ya varios años... Pero eso no es lo importante. Me temo que ahora las cosas se han salido de control y ya no nos quedan muchas opciones...

—Pero... No comprendo... Para empezar... ¿Cómo fue que mi mente pudo ser capaz de viajar en el tiempo y terminar en este lugar...?

—Cuando te infiltraste en la casa de los Northwest y tocaste por primera vez el libro negro, de alguna manera su esencia mágica quedó impregnada en ti, concediéndote habilidades que van más allá de las capacidades humanas ordinarias, dándole a tu mente la habilidad de viajar entre distintas épocas. El problema, es que aún no has aprendido a controlar este nuevo poder que hay en ti y en consecuencia, tu mente divagó sin control y se perdió en los confines del espacio y del tiempo. Trasladándote hasta esta fecha y lugar exactos.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar... Pero no tengo otra opción sí quiero restaurar el orden... ¿En qué año nos encontramos?

—2232... —El número salió de su boca, dejando boquiabierto al pequeño—. Para ser más preciso... 26 de Julio, del año 2232. Un día como hoy hace 220 años... Ambos fuimos engañados por Bill para recuperar el libro negro de la mansión Northwest...

—El año 2232... —La estabilidad de sus flacas piernas comenzó a desvariar—. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar tanto tiempo...? ¿Y qué sucedió con los demás? ¿Dónde están Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy, Soos y El tío Stan...? ¿Qué pasó con todos ellos? ¿Y qué pasó con Bill? ¿Cómo pudieron haber pasado doscientos veinte años y que yo aún me encuentre vivo? O mejor dicho... Que tú aún te encuentres con vida... ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en este lugar?

—Dipper, te aconsejo que no te adelantes a los hechos y escuches lo que a continuación tengo que decirte... —Suspiró y miró hacia el techo para volver a bajar la mirada y fijarla en un punto aleatorio—. Es difícil para mí decirte esto, pero durante todo este tiempo he tratado de buscar las palabras para que todo esto sea lo más ameno posible... Por desgracia, por más que lo intenté, nunca fui capaz de encontrarlas. Así que aquí va... —Apretó los dientes y los puños, sintiendo una enorme frustración—. No funcionará...

—¿Qué es lo qué no funcionará...?

—El plan de ataque para derrotar a Bill... No funcionará...

—¿De qué hablas...? Aún no hemos hecho ningún plan...

—¡No! Pero lo harán... Los hechos que estoy a punto de contarte aun no han ocurrido dentro de tu línea temporal... Pero para mí... Son ahora un amargo recuerdo que honestamente hubiera preferido olvidar... Una vez que tu mente regrese a tu propio cuerpo, la contraofensiva final para detener a Bill dará comienzo. Mabel, el tío Stan, Pacifica, Soos, Wendy, tu y varios conocidos más... Se encontrarán en medio del conflicto. Ustedes serán los principales protagonistas de una guerra como nunca antes se había presenciado en este mundo. Pero eso no es todo... Las flotas y los ejércitos de varias civilizaciones a lo largo de toda la galaxia, unirán sus fuerzas con las de la tierra con el único propósito de derrotar a Bill y a sus amos del caos, para así evitar el resurgimiento de los Weirdmasters...

—¿Los Weirdmasters...? Así que... ¿Es verdad que Bill está tratando de traerlos de regreso?

—No del todo... Lo que Bill buscaba desde un principio era extraer su energía y emplearla en sí mismo para así poner al universo de cabeza... —Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y así comenzar a recordar—. Peleamos con valentía... No obstante, el resultado de la batalla fue realmente catastrófico para la alianza. Las muertes se contaban por millones... La raza humana y otras más quedaron al borde de la extinción... Sin embargo, después de un esfuerzo titánico y heroico por parte de todos nosotros en conjunto, fuimos capaces de poner contra las cuerdas a Bill... Lamentablemente... Ese desgraciado fue aún más listo que nosotros... Como podrás imaginar, Bill no es alguien que acepte la derrota tan fácilmente. Al menos no sin provocarle un daño de la misma magnitud a su enemigo. De tal forma, que cuando nos encontrábamos a punto de darle el golpe final, viéndose ya perdido; utilizó el resto de sus poderes para liberar el sello que había mantenido a los Weirdmasters encerrados durante tanto tiempo y así crear un puente entre el escape mental y el plano físico, sacrificándose durante el proceso, pero dejándoles a los Weirdmasters la entrada libre a nuestra realidad, para que pudiéramos experimentar un destino peor que la muerte.

Las lágrimas llenas de dolor del Dipper del futuro comenzaron a brotar poco a poco mientras los recuerdos regresaban poco a poco hacia su mente.

—A causa de esto... Mabel... Wendy... Soos... El tío Stan... Y todos los amigos que hicimos durante ese mágico verano... Fueron asesinados sin piedad cuando los Weirdmasters se mostraron finalmente ante nosotros. Su maldad se encontraba fuera de toda comprensión y de toda lógica... No existían palabras para describirla... Sí creíamos que Bill era ya un enemigo altamente poderoso, los Weirdmasters se encontraban en una dimensión completamente distinta... La diferencia entre sus poderes era más que abismal. Era como comparar el tamaño de un átomo con el de una galaxia... Nadie en el universo fue capaz de hacerles frente... No les costó trabajo tomar control de él.

—No... No puedo creerte... —Dipper se hundió en su asiento, reflejando una clara expresión de horror en su rostro—. Me rehúso a creerte.

—Yo también me rehusé a creerlo la primera vez que escuché estas mismas palabras por parte de otro "yo", proveniente de otro tiempo distinto... Pero desgraciadamente, todo se ha convertido en una terrible realidad de la que no hemos conseguido escapar.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que también lo escuchaste por parte de otro "yo"?

—Dipper... Esto aún resulta confuso inclusive hasta para mí. Pero el hecho de haber pasado los últimos veinte años de mi vida atrapado en este maldito infierno me ha hecho darme cuenta de que el tiempo se ha convertido en nuestro peor enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo, en la única opción viable que tenemos para garantizar la salvación de nosotros mismos, de nuestros amigos y familiares, de nuestro universo y del resto de las dimensiones.

—Sigo sin comprender... ¿Llevas veinte años atrapado en este lugar...? Creí que habían sido doscientos veinte...

—Verás... Cuando los Weirdmasters consiguieron escapar de su prisión, el espacio se deformó, creando una distorsión en la realidad, algo así como un agujero de gusano que nos transportó a Pacifica y a mí doscientos años hacia el futuro. Lo primero con lo que nos topamos fue con ese mismo paraje desolado que apreciaste luego de haber despertado hace unos momentos. El punto es, que yo ya había estado en este mismo lugar pocos días antes, cuando mi mente tuvo la oportunidad de viajar hasta esta época para escuchar esta misma conversación que nosotros estamos teniendo en este preciso momento. Tal y como ya lo dije antes, ambos nos encontramos dentro un bucle, una deformación en el espacio-tiempo, la cual se repetirá infinitamente hasta que alguno de nuestros otros "yo" haga algo al respecto... Dado a que el Bebe del Tiempo y su escuadrón ya no existen, ya no queda nadie con vida que pueda reparar estas anomalías. Los únicos que podemos hacerlo somos nosotros mismos... No sé cómo fue que empezó todo, pero lo que sí sé, es la cantidad de veces que hemos repetido esta misma secuencia.

—¿Cuántas veces han sido?

—27, 589 veces... Hemos repetido esta misma conversación 27, 589 veces...

 **Continuará...**

¿Se imaginan lo qué es quedar atrapado en un bucle en el tiempo del que probablemente es imposible escapar, y que de paso para salvar a tus amigos y familiares de morir horriblemente debes encontrar la forma de romper con ese bucle y encima evitar que tu peor enemigo despierte a unos seres ancestrales con poderes capaces de destruir toda la vida en el universo?

Bueno, así es como se siente Dipper en este momento. Algo así como cuando te quedan 10 minutos para contestar un examen del que no tienes idea de cómo resolver y del que encima dependes para pasar el curso completo.

Bueno, no es de extrañarse que me encante ver sufrir a los personajes en mis fics. Aunque desafortunadamente para Dipper esto apenas va comenzando. Por cierto ¿Quieren saber dónde está Pacifica? Bueno, eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo. El cual estaré subiendo este próximo **16 de Septiembre**. (¡Día de la independencia en México güey!)

Ahora, estos son los anuncios importantes que quería hacerles.

 **Normalmente cuando hay malas noticias suelen estar acompañadas de otras buenas. Lamentablemente no es así en este caso. Solo hay malas noticias y están relacionadas a la duración que tendrán cada capítulo a partir de ahora.**

 **Les explico. En la segunda semana de septiembre comenzaré un nuevo ciclo en mi vida. ¡Así es! Me largo a la universidad. ¿Qué significa esto? Bueno, como saben, las responsabilidades crecen, así como el tiempo libre que tenemos disminuye conforme crecemos. Debido a esto, la cantidad de palabras en cada capítulo va a tener un decremento considerable. Antes de que saquen las antorchas y los trinchetes para querer lincharme, quiero decir que esto lo hago con el fin de NO tener que llegar a pausar el fic debido a la carga de tarea o trabajos que pueda llegar a tener.**

 **Todas las semanas continuarán teniendo actualizaciones por parte mía, pero con capítulos más cortos. Espero que entiendan mi situación y continúen conmigo para conocer el desenlace de esta historia. La cual en términos prácticos ya no está tan lejos de llegar a su final. Digamos que ya ha alcanzado un 70%.**

 **Otra cosa. A partir de la segunda semana de septiembre las actualizaciones se moverán de los días martes a los días viernes. Tanto en "Ojos de Demonio" como en este fic para que no las/los tomen por sorpresa.**

Espero que tengan una excelente semana y yo por lo mientras me regresaré a mi sarcófago hasta que un nuevo día para actualizar haya llegado. ¡Chao!


	32. El Amor que Trasciende en el Tiempo

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿JAVI SUBIENDO UN CAPÍTULO DE SU FIC UNA SEMANA ANTES?!

Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a "Aunque usted no lo crea... de Ripley..." Bueno no, pero sí, aunque a las personas que lean esto el día en el que lo estoy subiendo les parezca algo realmente inusual, sí, estoy subiendo un capítulo de este fic una semana por adelantada. ¿Por qué? No hay muchas razones tras de ello. Solo es una pequeña sorpresa.

Bueno, ya que abrieron el link y están leyendo esto, es hora de continuar con esta enredada charla que protagonizan los dos Dipper de diferentes tiempos. Así como la aparición de Pacifica en su versión futura. Además, quisiera hacer énfasis en este, así como en los próximos 2 capítulos, ya que les hará recordar el motivo por el cual comencé a escribir este fic. No olvidemos que esta es una historia de amor entre Dipper y Paz. De acuerdo, todo ocurre en un hipotético apocalipsis pero es una historia de amor a final de cuentas.

Por el momento no les cuento nada más, así que dejaré que el resto lo descubran por ustedes mismos. Nos vemos hasta el final para comentarios finales. Espero que les guste.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 28: "El Amor que Trasciende en el Tiempo"**

—27, 589 veces... Hemos repetido esta misma conversación 27, 589 veces...

—¿27, 589 veces...? —La mirada perpleja de Dipper lo decía todo—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que el ciclo se ha repetido semejante cantidad de veces...?

—Gracias a esto, Dipper... —Dijo, extrayendo una libreta desgastada de múltiples hojas del interior de su chaleco, para enseguida entregársela a Dipper en sus manos.

El joven Pines tomó el objeto con temor para comenzar a ojearlo y darse cuenta de que lo que había escrito en él eran un conjunto de anotaciones breves, así como una secuencia de números que iban desde el número 1, hasta el 27, 589.

—La última actualización es mía... Yo fui el encargado de escribir el último número. Como el planeta tierra se ha convertido en un espacio cerrado dónde las leyes del tiempo han dejado de tener sentido, todas nuestras variaciones temporales han acabado en este lugar preciso. Todas atrapadas dentro de este mismo espacio temporal... De modo que cada una ha escrito el número que le corresponde a su aparición. En total, cada variación ha pasado veinte años atrapada en este lugar. Eso significa que el tiempo total que hemos pasado tratando de descubrir una manera de evitar que Bill libere a los Weirdmasters ha sido de 551, 780 años... Siempre es lo mismo... El ciclo vuelve a repetirse una y otra vez sin control... La resistencia por fin comienza a ganar terreno, Bill libera a los Weirdmasters, nuestros amigos y familiares mueren, Pacifica y yo quedamos atrapados en este lugar... Así que tenemos veinte años exactos para encontrar una manera de conseguir que el próximo Dipper en cursar el ciclo, en este caso tú; pueda volver con bien al presente y descubra la manera de romper con este bucle evitando que Bill despierte a los Weirdmasters. Como verás... Hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito...

—Sí el Dipper del futuro es el que ayuda a la mente del presente a regresar a su propio tiempo... ¿Cómo le hizo la mente del primer Dipper para regresar al suyo sí no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo?

—No estoy seguro... Se sabe que el tiempo sufre de variaciones constantes. El tiempo puede ser tan confuso de explicar... Que para nosotros el hecho de poder entenderlo sería equivalente a que si un infante de preescolar intentara resolver sin ayuda problemas avanzados de trigonometría... Según las notas de algunos de los Dipper anteriores... Ha habido notables diferencias entre las versiones de cada uno. Por ejemplo... El Dipper 12, 181 viajo solo hacia el futuro sin la compañía de Pacifica. Mientras que el Dipper número 7, 528 tuvo la desgracia de perder ambas piernas durante la batalla contra Bill. Eso sin mencionar algunas irregularidades menores que valdrían la pena preguntarse el porqué se han mantenido de la misma manera y porqué otras han sido totalmente distorsionadas. Por ejemplo, sí en este momento tú dejaras caer una taza al suelo y esta se rompe, el siguiente Dipper en cursar el ciclo podría encontrar la taza intacta y devuelta en su lugar, mientras que otro Dipper en algún otro tiempo podría encontrar la taza quebrada con los restos distribuidos muy cerca del lugar del impacto. Como verás, las posibilidades son infinitas. Determinar anticipadamente las variaciones del tiempo es similar a estar dentro de un juego de ruleta rusa. El tiempo es el arma y el destino es la bala. Todos nos encontramos de alguna manera atados a él, inclusive aún dónde el tiempo pareciera no tener relevancia como lo es ahora el planeta tierra... A pesar de que pareciera que el correr de los años no ha afectado las cosas materiales a nuestro alrededor, como la libreta que te acabo de entregar, yo sí he envejecido. Además, los cambios como el día, la noche y las estaciones del año se han mantenido prácticamente intactos.

—Me duele la cabeza...

—Lo sé y no te culpo... Ni siquiera yo, que he pasado los últimos veinte años de mi vida intentando descifrar los misterios que hay detrás de este tipo de variaciones lo he llegado a entender del todo... De hecho, cuando tuve la oportunidad de conversar con el Dipper anterior que me explicó todo esto, yo jamás le comenté nada acerca de un dolor de cabeza. Eso significa que el tiempo ha vuelto a sufrir otro cambio. Acabamos de ser testigos de otra variación más... Ahora tal vez exista una nueva posibilidad de salvar al universo y evitar el despertar de los Weirdmasters.

—¿Quieres decir que el tiempo puede tener un cambio tan brusco solo por decir una simple frase?

—Así es... A pesar de haber viajado hacia este punto preciso en el futuro, el bucle temporal dónde actualmente nos encontramos atascados se compone de una serie de acontecimientos que puestos todos juntos conforman un solo evento dentro de la línea de continuidad del tiempo. Esto quiere decir que sin importar que haya una alteración en el futuro o en el pasado; dado a que todos estos eventos forman parte de un todo, las cosas deberán ser completamente diferentes sí se presenta un cambio dentro de la línea de la continuidad en el tiempo por más mínimo que este sea. Aunque... —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Los recientes acontecimientos me han hecho dudar de la veracidad de esta teoría...

—¿Lo dices por todas las veces que lo hemos intentado?

—Es correcto... Estos eventos trágicos se han repetido 27, 589 veces con variaciones tanto pequeñas como menores en todas y cada una de ellas. Pero de algún modo, siempre se llega al mismo resultado provocando la resurrección de los Weirdmasters. Eso me ha hecho pensar que tal vez estamos haciendo mal las cosas, o que tal vez el destino ya está escrito y lo que en verdad nos depara el futuro es la completa aniquilación a manos de esos seres tan horribles... Sí lo vemos por el lado pesimista, nosotros como seres humanos no significamos absolutamente nada para entidades de semejante naturaleza. Caso contrario al pensamiento de la mayoría de las personas al creer que solo porque hemos sido capaces de evolucionar al grado de alcanzar a poner un pie sobre nuestro satélite natural; nos sentimos con el derecho de creemos tan interesantes como para ser tomados en cuenta por deidades pertenecientes a otra dimensión, siendo que jamás las llegaremos a comprender en su totalidad... —Soltó un largo suspiró—. No lo sé... Tal vez le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto... Como sea, Dipper... Por el momento será mejor que despejes tu mente y descanses un poco. Tu cabeza debe estar convertida en una maraña de ideas revueltas. Puedes utilizar el sillón del tío Stan para dormir un poco. Mientras tanto, dejemos que la maquina cargué la energía suficiente para realizar el viaje. Te avisaré cuando todo esté listo para regresarte a tu propio tiempo.

—Entonces... ¿Para eso es el portal...?

—¡Exactamente! Este portal te ayudará a regresar a tu época. Es increíble que esta máquina haya podido mantenerse en modo operacional durante tanto tiempo. Fue una fortuna que el Dipper número 48 haya encontrado la forma de utilizar basura y todo tipo de chatarra procesada en vez de desechos radioactivos para ponerla en marcha. Dipper... Una vez que hayas regresado a dónde perteneces, creerás que todo fue un sueño... Pero ten por seguro que todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí ha sido completamente real. Al despertar, te encontrarás rodeado de personas que aprecias y amas. Depende de ti encontrar una manera para romper con este fallo temporal.

—Pero... ¿Y sí fallo? Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

—Lo más probable es que otra variación en algún otro tiempo ocupe tu lugar y se convierta en el nuevo encargado de buscar una nueva alternativa a este desastre. Para ello deberás contarle todo lo que hemos conversado hasta ahora. Incluso deberás amenazarlo con el arma sí quieres que te obedezca. Tal cómo lo dije antes, esto no es nada fácil, pero sí no quieres terminar en este lugar como yo y el resto de nuestras variaciones lo mejor será que descubras una manera de romper con el ciclo.

—Lo intentaré... —Dijo, sin mucha confianza en sí mismo.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Dipper... O conmigo... —Giró los ojos—. Como sea... Creo que me entendiste.

Luego de haber terminado la charla, Dipper dio media vuelta para regresar por medio del elevador y regresar a la sala de televisión de la cabaña para tratar de descansar un poco. Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, como sí una baja le hubiese atravesado el cráneo.

—Aguarda... Aún hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Dijiste que tu y Pacifica habían quedado atrapados en este lugar... ¿Dónde está ella? No la veo por ninguna parte...

En ese momento, el rostro del Dipper del futuro se ensombreció.

—Dipper... Ven conmigo... —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Sin comprender exactamente lo que ocurría, Dipper siguió a su "yo" futurista hacia el elevador, para ascender por medio de este hacia la parte superior. La noche ya había caído cuando ambos abandonaron la mínima seguridad que los restos de la cabaña les proporcionaban. No obstante, Dipper no opuso queja alguna. En su lugar, el niño notó de inmediato el cambio de actitud en su contraparte. De modo que optó por guardar absoluto silencio durante el trayecto, el cual finalizó al llegar al jardín trasero de la cabaña. Lugar dónde Dipper descubrió con la ayuda de sus desconcertados ojos la visión de una lápida sepultada parcialmente en la tierra.

—Espera... —Su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué es esto...? ¿Qué está haciendo esta lápida aquí...?

Sin decir nada más, el Dipper del futuro extrajo una pequeña lámpara de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, la cual procedió a encenderla y apuntar con su sutil haz de luz hacía la cara frontal de la lápida, lugar dónde se podía leer la siguiente leyenda.

 _"Mi vida transcurrió entre dos fechas: El día en que te conocí y el día que te fuiste"_

 _"Aquí yace Pacifica Elise Northwest. Fiel compañera y amada esposa."_

 _"11/10/2000 – 29/05/2227"_

—Esto... No... No puede ser... —Dipper se dejó caer de rodillas, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer—. Pacifica también está...

—Eso me temo, Dipper... —Dijo el hombre mayor, agachando la cabeza.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...?

—Impuros... —Se mordió el labio—. Pacifica y yo nos encontrábamos explorando los restos de la ciudad, pretendíamos encontrar componentes valiosos entre la chatarra de viejos automóviles que nos pudieran ayudar a que el portal funcionara de una manera más óptima... Cuando de repente, una horda de esas bestias infernales nos atacaron sorpresivamente. Eran demasiados... Las montañas del valle se cubrieron de un manto negro... Parecía un ejército de millones de criaturas. Dado a que enfrentarlos sería un suicidio, decidimos escapar. Sin embargo, nos acorralaron al llegar al precipicio aledaño a Gravity Falls. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue en ese lugar dónde fuimos capaces de vencer por primera vez a Gideon y a su robot gigante para recuperar el control de la cabaña y salvar a Mabel. —Comenzó a llorar, conteniendo su rabia y su dolor—. Entonces, hubo un derrumbe... Yo quedé colgado a la orilla del acantilado, utilizando ambas manos para apenas poder sujetarme. Por su lado, Pacifica alcanzó a sostenerse de mi pierna. Quise tratar de ayudarla, pero fue inútil... Ella no pudo sujetarse más y al darse cuenta de ello me lanzó el componente para la máquina que habíamos encontrado. Entonces, ella cayó cientos de metros hacia el vacío... Cuando por fin conseguí burlar a nuestros enemigos y bajar hasta el fondo del acantilado, encontré su cuerpo sin vida y me lo llevé para enterrarlo en este lugar... No pude hacer nada para evitarlo... Ni siquiera con todas las advertencias de los Dipper anteriores. —Apagó la lámpara y se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo—. A pesar de que han pasado ya cinco años desde que ocurrió el horrible accidente y por más que he tratado de mantener mi mente ocupada, sigo sin poder superar su pérdida. Tal vez esto pueda sonar cruel... Pero parece que este era su destino... Ninguna de sus variaciones ha conseguido sobrevivir hasta este punto... Cuando no ha muerto por un accidente, lo ha hecho por medio de una enfermedad terminal...

—No... No puedo aceptarlo... —Dipper se puso de pie, evidenciando su molestia, encarando a su variación futurista—. No puedo aceptar que ella tenga este destino tan cruel... Ella no se lo merece... No después de todo lo que ha sufrido a causa de su familia.

—Lo siento, Dipper... Pero hay poco que podamos hacer por el momento. Lo único que nos queda es devolverte a tu propio tiempo y esperar porque encuentres una manera de evitar estos acontecimientos.

—Lo haré... —Apretó los dientes—. Por el bien de Pacifica y de la humanidad... Tengo que terminar con esto antes de que suceda... Debo detener a Bill...

Acto seguido, el pequeño Dipper salió corriendo para regresar hacia el interior de la cabaña para evitar que su otro "yo" pudiera escuchar su llanto, dejándolo a solas junto a la lápida.

—Aún recuerdo esta escena... —Dijo, en medio de un largo y pesado suspiro, mirando con tristeza hacia la ruptura cósmica despedazando la atmosfera, para finalmente darle un último vistazo a la tumba ante sus pies justo antes de retornar al laboratorio subterráneo para así continuar con su trabajo—. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vimos las estrellas en este mismo lugar. O al menos la pocas que aún son visibles... ¿Lo recuerdas? Sí tan solo aún estuvieras aquí... ¿Qué me dirías? Probablemente estarías decepcionada de mí. Lo lamento mucho, cariño... Pero creo que al final no resulté ser tan inteligente como me jactaba como cuando éramos niños. Ahora que un nuevo "yo" ha aparecido y que al fin he podido encontrar la forma de regresarlo a su época... Creo que es un buen momento para decir que dentro de muy poco tiempo podré verte de nuevo. A ti... A todos... Espero que sí... Mabel, Soos, Tío Stan, Wendy, incluso Pato, Todos esos grandes amigos que pude hacer ese primer e increíble verano fuera de casa... Será una buena fiesta... Una muy buena...

 **Continuará...**

¿Alguien dijo feels? Pobre Dipper del futuro... Ha sufrido mucho más de lo que esperábamos... Hasta yo siento lástima por él.

Bueno, como prometí, Pacifica del futuro hizo finalmente su aparición. Cabe mencionar que nunca dije de qué forma lo haría. *Inserte risa malvada e su preferencia aquí* Creo que ahora nuestro Dipper que hemos conocido de toda la vida tiene una razón más para evitar que Bill cometa una estupidez y mande a todas las realidades y al universo mismo al demonio y tan solo para satisfacer su propio ego. No digo nada más para no hacer spoiler. Lo crean o no, me he topado con lectores que se saltan el capítulo completo para leer estos comentarios y así saber qué es lo que les espera. ¡WTF!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por todos los comentarios que recibí por parte de algunas y algunos de ustedes en el capítulo anterior. Vaya que fueron bastantes. Se los agradezco mucho que tengan el tiempo para hacerlo.

Ahora pasemos al día en el cual actualizaré nuevamente. Cómo ya lo había mencionado, la universidad ha comenzado y mis planes se han visto alterados drásticamente. Además, las actualizaciones han pasado a ser parte de los días viernes. De modo que el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el día **23 de septiembre** , cumpliendo con el periodo de 2 semanas ya establecido. Sí también están leyendo **"Ojos de Demonio"**. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **16 de septiembre**. Y sí no lo están leyendo pues las y los invito a hacerlo sí es que les atrae el universo alterno más famoso de la serie conocido popularmente como: Reverse Falls.

Cuídense y nos leemos hasta la próxima entrega. ¡Chao!


	33. Por Ella

Hoy es viernes y tío Javi lo sabe. Y es por eso que les traigo una nueva actualización que espero de corazón les guste mucho.

Personalmente me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Me resultó muy fraternal la relación entre ambos Dipper. Es como si nuestro Dipper conversara con el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Aunque debo admitir que este capítulo me entristeció un poco.

En fin, no les cuento más y mejor descúbranlo por ustedes mismos. Por cierto, recuerden que ya empezó la temporada de capítulos reducidos. Mantener actualizados 2 fics semanales y seguir vivo en la universidad no es cosa sencilla, así que no se me desesperen. Tener que pausar el fic es lo último que quiero hacer, así que habrá que apegarse a esta reducción de líneas. Sin más que decirles, espero que les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 29: "Por Ella"**

Luego de haber contemplado la lápida durante varios minutos más, Dipper regresó al interior de la cabaña, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, lugar dónde se encontró con su contraparte de doce años, el cual se hallaba mirando casi a oscuras, siendo apenas alumbrado por la luz natural generada en el exterior gracias al colosal vórtice; un conjunto de fotografías que se encontraban esparcidas sobre la mesa de madera aledaña a la habitación. El niño se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el vacío, sin parpadear y aparentemente sin intenciones de despegar los ojos de una de las tantas fotografías que al parecer, habían sido sacadas con una cámara instantánea. Al acercarse y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Dipper se aproximó hacia él, para así tratar de aminorar el impacto emocional, así como el daño que su corazón había recibido hace unos momentos debido a la desgarradora noticia.

—Dipper... —Se acercó con timidez, sentándose en la silla de enfrente y encendiendo una vela que ya se hallaba sobre la misma mesa justo al lado de una diminuta caja de fósforos—. ¿Cómo estás?

El pequeño permaneció en silencio, sin moverse. Parecía un maniquí.

—De acuerdo... Creo que esa fue una pregunta muy estúpida... —Murmuró—. Comenzaré otra vez... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Dipper... Mira... A veces pasan cosas que...

—¿Cuándo se tomaron esta foto? —Preguntó el niño, interrumpiéndolo y girando la fotografía que en ese momento se encontraba mirando para mostrársela a su similar del futuro.

Tras tomarla con sus propias manos y analizarla en una primera instancia, el Dipper más grande se percató de que la fotografía estaba compuesta por una selfie, en la que él y Pacifica sonreían hacia el lente de la cámara, mientras ambos tenían su brazo alrededor del otro como una señal de cariño y afecto.

—Esta foto... —Suspiró—. Esta foto la tomamos una noche antes de comenzar con el contraataque. Recuerdo... Que todos estábamos muy nerviosos por lo que fuera a ocurrir. Ya que las posibilidades de que esa fuera la última noche en la que estuviéramos todos reunidos, eran muy altas. Así que a Mabel no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que contar chistes y cantar canciones a capela alrededor de una fogata para bajar el nivel de estrés en el grupo. Todo parecía estar marchando bien, pero llegó un punto en el que comencé a sentirme más deprimido que contento, así que me separé del resto por algunos minutos, poniendo la excusa de que necesitaba tomar aire. Pacifica notó mi ausencia y al ver mi estado de ánimo ella trató de animarme. Sacó una cámara instantánea que ella había encontrado y me dijo que quería sacarse una foto conmigo para el recuerdo, con la promesa de que volveríamos a tomarnos otra cuando toda esta locura terminara. En total fueron dos fotografías idénticas. Cada quien guardó una para llevarla consigo al campo de batalla y verla cada vez que perdiéramos las esperanzas de ganar.

—Entiendo... —Dijo, mirando otra de las fotografías puestas sobre la mesa, dónde esta vez Pacifica se encontraba dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras él la miraba de reojo completamente sonrojado a la par que sostenía la cámara para la foto—. Dime algo... Ahora que tengo esta información... Tengo la opción de dejar que el tiempo siga su marcha, para así permitir que estos hechos ocurran tal y como están previstos que pasen, así como la alternativa de poder evitar que todo esto suceda para que la línea del tiempo cambie. ¿Cierto? Sí esto es así... ¿Qué tan drástico crees que sea el cambio en la línea del tiempo?

—Es muy difícil saberlo sí lo miramos desde el punto de vista científico y lógico... —Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla—. Recuerda que el futuro está siempre en constante movimiento y siendo tú la única persona que puede modificarlo hasta cierto punto; es muy complicado predecir que tan grande o pequeña podría ser esa variación. Sin embargo, según la teoría del caos, sí existe una pequeña alteración en la línea del tiempo, por más mínima que este sea, hay una alta probabilidad de que el futuro se altere de manera drástica y de paso a nuevas circunstancias que no estaban previstas. El verdadero problema aquí, es que hasta ahora no hemos encontrado una manera efectiva de lograrlo. A juzgar por tus palabras, pareciera que estás pensando en negarle esa petición.

—No es que quiera negársela… Pero estas fotografías me causan más tristeza que alegría.

—¿Quieres saber algo curioso? De las 27, 589 veces que el ciclo se ha repetido y tomando en cuenta los testimonios de varios de los Dipper anteriores, no ha existido una sola variación que se haya negado a cumplir su petición. —Cruzó las piernas—. A veces me pregunto sí el influjo de seres tan poderosos como los Weirdmasters puede afectar de manera directa en las decisiones que tiene un solo individuo para modificar su futuro y así obtener siempre el mismo resultado. Cómo sea... A partir de ahora te corresponde únicamente a ti tomar las decisiones prudentes para poder cambiar el horrible destino que les aguarda a todos los habitantes en el universo. Sé que esta es una carga gigantesca para tus hombros, y me apena mucho que tengas que pasar por algo así siendo apenas un niño... Pero sí quieres construir un futuro óptimo para los seres que amas, deberás encontrar la solución a este problema.

—Entiendo… —Volvió a mirar el conjunto de fotografías—. Entonces... ¿Dices que nadie se ha negado a cumplir la petición de Pacifica para tomarse esta foto...? —Murmuró—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿De qué forma podemos derrotar a Bill? Como sabes... Con ese libro... Los poderes de Bill han crecido hasta un punto inimaginable y eso no es todo. Le ha provisto a tres de nuestros peores enemigos de los mismos poderes. Mencionaste que durante el enfrentamiento han estado a punto de vencerlo. ¿Cómo lo han hecho?

—Por el momento, solo se sabe de la existencia dos métodos infalibles para derrotar a Bill y por desgracia uno quedó completamente inservible cuando el Cambia-formas destruyó la pistola capaz de borrar los recuerdos. Sí una persona hace un trato con Bill y este le permite entrar en su mente, alguien más podría utilizar el arma para borrarle la memoria. Como consecuencia, no solo los recuerdos de dicha persona desaparecerían. Bill también lo haría.

—Mi teoría era cierta... —Sintió un profundo coraje—. Dime, ¿No podríamos utilizar la máquina para regresar en el tiempo y evitar que el Cambia-formas destruya el arma.

—Yo también pensé en hacer lo mismo. Pero a raíz de la muerte del Bebe del Tiempo, los viajes en el tiempo y entre dimensiones se han vuelto extremadamente riesgosos. Cada vez que se viaja en el tiempo, existe un pequeño margen de error en el que podrías terminar en una época muy distinta a la que querías viajar. Cuando Bill asesinó al bebe del tiempo, ese margen aumentó considerablemente. Además, si me hubiera arriesgado a viajar en el tiempo para recuperar el arma antes de que el Cambia-formas la destruyera. No hubiera tenido una forma segura de regresar a este lugar y jamás te hubiera rescatado a tiempo. Eso significa que no tendrías la posibilidad de regresar a tu época y hubiéramos creado una gran paradoja capaz de destruir todo el universo.

—De acuerdo... Esa es una mala idea...

—La única alternativa que nos queda es usar el método del zodiaco.

—¿El método del zodiaco?

—Así es... Verás... No soy la persona más adecuada para explicártelo con todos los detalles. Pero hablando de una forma muy general, este método consiste en reunir las diez piezas de un rompecabezas milenario para formar un increíble poder y así usarlo para destruir a Bill. Lo siento mucho, Dipper. Pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Muy pronto lo sabrás. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Confía en mí, Dipper... Te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando suceda. Aún hay una persona importante que te queda por conocer. Esa persona te lo contará todo con lujo de detalles.

—Está bien... Creo... —Arrugó la cara sintiéndose realmente inconforme con la respuesta recibida—. Una última pregunta... Tengo curiosidad... ¿Alguno de ustedes ha intentado quitarle el libro a Bill o sacarlo del cuerpo de Preston Northwest?

—Sé de algunas de nuestras variaciones que ya lo han intentado. Pero hasta el momento no se sabe de ninguna que lo haya conseguido. Recuerda que mientras Bill se encuentre dentro del cuerpo de Preston y tenga ese libro en su poder es prácticamente inmune a cualquier ataque físico y mágico con la excepción del método del zodiaco. No por decir que es casi invencible. Podría estar aquí hablándote de decenas de recomendaciones, pero eso solo limitaría tu imaginación. Así que es mejor que te deje tomar el rumbo que tú quieras seguir.

—Ya veo... —Suspiró—. ¿Te digo algo? Me aterra pensar que el destino y la vida de millones de seres vivos en todo el universo se encuentra ahora en mis manos. —Soltó una risilla nerviosa—. Es curioso... Pero tal vez el bebe del tiempo tenía algo de razón en cuanto al significado de mi marca de nacimiento. Cuando el bebe del tiempo me dijo que esta marca me hacía alguien especial, creí realmente que en mi interior se encontraba un poder oculto y misterioso que me ayudaría a combatir contra los malos. Por pequeños momentos, me imaginé que dejaría de ser un motivo de burla para los demás y al fin me convertiría en el protagonista de una serie manga o de algún cómic, como un superhéroe. Pero luego de enterarme que todo aquello había sido una mentira, me desanime y por un momento perdí mis deseos de seguir luchando, hasta que Pacifica me hizo darme cuenta de que mi manera de pensar no era la más correcta. No lo sé... Tal vez por fin estoy comenzando a comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras que me dijo el bebe del tiempo poco antes de morir. No necesito de ninguna habilidad especial o de tener súper poderes para combatir a Bill y proteger a aquellos que amo. Sé que siempre intento parecer el chico más listo del grupo. Pues ha llegado la hora de demostrarlo. Tengo que ser más listo que Bill. Solo así podré romper con este fallo temporal de una vez por todas. Lo haré por mi familia, mis amigos, por el resto de los seres vivos en el universo que se sientan amenazados… Y también lo haré por Pacifica. Ella es una chica muy especial que tuvo la mala fortuna de tener como padres a un par de monstruos que consideran al dinero como su máxima prioridad. Ella se merece algo mucho mejor que eso... Después de todo... —Se sonrojó—. Ella es mi novia... —Volvió a mirar las fotografías—. Sí alguien me lo hubiera dicho al comenzar el verano, jamás lo hubiera creído, pero por increíble que parezca y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, Pacifica ha sido la única chica que me ha aceptado tal y como soy sin tener que cambiar mi comportamiento para impresionarla. No permitiré que los caprichos de un triángulo malvado me la arrebaten.

—Por fin has comenzado a hablar como todo un hombre. Siento envidia... A mí me tomó varios años más darme cuenta de que ya no era un niño. A veces el bello en el pecho no es lo único que nos indica que ya hemos crecido.

—Gracias... —Le sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Es reconfortante poder hablar conmigo mismo. Siempre había querido encontrar a una persona que no pusiera muecas raras cuando le cuento mis gustos o mis pasatiempos favoritos.

—¡Y qué lo digas! ¿Recuerdas a Hannah de cuarto grado? ¿Recuerdas su cara cuando le dijimos que nos gustaba, Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos?

—¡Ni lo menciones! —Soltó una carcajada—. Recuerdo que nos tiró encima un tazón de puré.

—Pero ella no contaba con que Mabel pudo verlo todo. Entonces se acercó hacia ella y le tiró dos dientes de leche de un solo puñetazo.

—Recuerdo que a Mabel la suspendieron por una semana.

Ambos rieron a riendas sueltas, hasta que las expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros fueron cesando poco a poco debido a que la alarma que tenía programada el reloj de muñeca del Dipper proveniente del futuro, se activó al cumplirse con la hora señalada.

—Bueno... La energía de la máquina está al 100% de su capacidad. Ha llegado hora de mandarte a tu propia época.

 **Continuará...**

¿Podrán Woody y Tiro al Blanco cruzar a salvo el gran cañón a tiempo? No se pierdan el emocionante final, el gran triunfo de... *Sonido de disco barrido* Ok esa no fue la mejor conclusión, pero lo importante es que Dipper al fin está listo para regresar a su propio tiempo. Claro, siempre y cuando no haya alguien que lo eche todo a perder, ¿Verdad? *Risa de villano de los años 60*

En el próximo capítulo contaremos con la presencia de un nuevo personaje. Ya ha sido mencionado dentro del fic, pero hasta ahora no se habían dado más datos sobre él. ¿Creían que esto no podría empeorar? Y lo que falta...

Bueno, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. La siguiente actualización la tendrán el día **7 de octubre**. Mi mes favorito, ya que es el mes oficial del terror. Y como tal, me gusta ver y leer cosas de terror. Lástima que no sea bueno para escribir cosas de terror.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios tanto en fanfiction como en Wattpad. Gracias por haber hecho de este mi fic más leído, comentado y votado hasta la fecha. Espero seguir contando con ustedes hasta el gran capítulo final.

Pasen un buen día o noche desde cualquier parte de dónde me lean. ¡Chao!


	34. La Oscuridad que Grita

¡MEGA FAIL!

No fue sino hasta el día de ayer que me di cuenta que la fecha de publicación de este capítulo la había puesto para el día 6, en vez de hoy que es el día 7. Menos mal que solo hubo una persona que se dio cuenta y me lo hizo saber... Creo...

En fin, es un nuevo día y ha llegado el momento de una nueva actualización. Ya lo he dicho antes y ahora vuelvo a recalcarlo... Sí creen que las cosas no se pueden poner peor para el pobre de Dipper y compañía, es por qué aún no han leído este capítulo. Ya saben cómo soy, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Se ha convertido en toda una adicción. Pero bueno, no alarguemos más esto, así que dejo con ustedes el capítulo de esta semana. Espero de corazón que les guste.

Mando un saludo a mi amigo y lector Will Cipher (Lo siento viejo, pero no sé cuál es tu nombre real, jaja)

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 30: "La Oscuridad que Grita"**

—Bueno... La energía de la máquina está al 100% de su capacidad. Ha llegado hora de mandarte a tu propia época.

—Sí... De acuerdo...

—¡Dipper, espera! —Detuvo al niño, antes de bajarse de la silla—. Antes de marcharte, quisiera decirte que sin importar lo difícil que la situación se ponga, nunca dejes de confiar en ti mismo, ni tampoco en las personas que te rodean. —Estiró su brazo para colocarlo sobre el hombro de su similar más joven—. Solo manteniéndose todos juntos podrán conseguir grandes cosas. —Estuvo a punto de soltarlo cuando recordó—. Y por lo que más quieras. Por nuestra madre... ¡Jamás se te ocurra decirle a Pacifica: "Abejita"! Tiene la mano más pesada que Mabel y tu mejilla lo resentirá por días.

—Sí... —Tragó saliva, nervioso—. Lo tomaré en cuenta...

Al terminar con la enriquecedora charla, los dos Dipper se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron una vez más hacia el laboratorio subterráneo, lugar dónde el Dipper a cargo presionó algunos botones en el tablero de mando ante la mirada confundida y abrumada del pequeño niño. A continuación, ambos se dirigieron hacia la sección dónde el portal se erigía en todo lo alto y acto seguido, la variación futura del joven de doce años consiguió empujar una larga palanca que se encontraba a los pies de la gigantesca máquina. En ese momento, el portal comenzó a funcionar, emitiendo un potente destello luminoso que provenía del agujero de en medio, siendo seguido de una explosión de rayos de energía que hizo temblar el lugar en su totalidad.

—Ya está todo listo. —Dijo, casi gritando, dado a que el ruido producido por el portal comenzó a volverse realmente estruendoso, casi insoportable—. Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es cruzar la línea de seguridad. Cuando lo hagas, comenzarás a flotar y serás inmediatamente atraído por la máquina. No te preocupes, es completamente seguro. Yo ya lo he hecho antes. Míralo de esta forma: Es como ser succionado por un inodoro.

—Sí tú lo dices... —Se acercó con temor a pesar de las advertencias de su contraparte. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la línea, Dipper se giró para hacerle una última pregunta—. Oye... Dime, ¿Vas a estar bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, Dipper. —Le dirigió una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Yo estaré bien.

—Pero... ¿Qué es lo que harás en este mundo tu solo? Apenas hay comida y agua... Además, no creo que queden muchas más personas con vida en todo el planeta.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que estoy solo, Dipper...? Yo… Nunca he estado solo... —Su expresión cambió drásticamente, pasando de mostrarse sumamente alegre a adoptar una mueca cargada de melancolía y tristeza.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —Sugirió el pequeño, levantando aún más el tono de su voz.

—Lo siento mucho... Pero no puedo hacer eso. —Levantó la cara—. Yo pertenezco aquí... Sí voy contigo, es probable que la línea del tiempo sufra un cambio tan drástico, que esta vez nos será imposible poder repararla. No podemos arriesgarnos a deformar aún más la línea. Mi trabajo aquí terminó... Ahora te corresponde hacer el tuyo.

—Pero... —Se aferró a su idea.

—Esta será la última vez que nos veamos. Así que me despido diciéndote estas últimas palabras: ¡Rompe con el ciclo y dale unas buenas patadas a ese triángulo en su plano trasero por mí! —Concluyó, estirando su brazo a la altura de su barbilla para alzar su pulgar.

Dipper asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco desmoralizado al no haber podido convencer a su "yo" del futuro de acompañarlo en su viaje de vuelta al pasado. No obstante, cuando dio media vuelta para acercarse hacia la marca para traspasarla, la voz de su similar lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Dipper, espera! —El niño volteó la cabeza—. Antes de que te vayas... Aún hay algo importante que debo decirte... Es algo sobre Pacifica.

—¿Algo importante sobre Pacifica? —Se mostró sorprendido—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Verás... —Se rascó la cabeza—. Esto no será nada fácil de explicar... Y tal vez te sientas muy confundido, incluso enojado... Pero... —Apretó los dientes—. Dipper... Lo único que debes saber, es que no importa lo que escuches y no importa lo que los demás piensen. Pacifica es inocente... Ella no sabía lo que hacía... Después de todo, ella es...

Lamentablemente, la versión futura de Dipper fue incapaz de emitir el último de sus mensajes, ya que una potente alarma muy similar a la que comúnmente se utiliza para anunciar un bombardeo enemigo se activó en ese preciso instante, haciendo eco en toda la instalación subterránea.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el niño, tapándose ambos oídos con sus dos manos—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Para qué es esa alarma?

—El sistema de defensa. —El hombre reaccionó, asustado—. Esa alarma está programada para activarse únicamente en caso de que las defensas que coloqué a lo largo y ancho del bosque que rodea la cabaña agotaran sus municiones. Pero eso casi es imposible... Todo el bosque está repleto de trampas preparadas para lanzar pequeñas esferas como granadas, las cuales al estallar producen un campo de luz ultravioleta que abarca un radio de dos kilómetros cada una. ¡Esto es ridículo! Se necesitaría de un ejército de por lo menos un millón de Impuros para traspasar... ¡Oh no! —Su respiración se detuvo de golpe—. Nos descubrieron...

Dipper se volvió hacia el joven de doce años para mostrarle una mueca de horror, solo segundos antes de ser succionado de manera violenta y estrepitosa junto a los restos de la cabaña, sus cimientos y la totalidad casi absoluta de las instalaciones subterráneas por medio de una fuerza gravitacional voraz y descomunal, cuyo poder de succión superaba con creces al de un tornado de categoría cinco. Al final, Dicha fuerza comenzó a adoptar una forma definida, la cual podía describirse como un agujero negro de forma esférica, un vacío en el firmamento de apenas unos pocos centímetros de diámetro.

—¡Dipper! —El niño gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al ser testigo de tan horrendo espectáculo. Siendo capaz y a duras penas de alcanzar a sujetarse por medio de la palanca sobresaliente del suelo rocoso y así evitar compartir el mismo y trágico destino que su "yo" del futuro. En ese momento, sin aún poder entender que era lo que estaba pasando, Dipper comenzó a escuchar un conjunto de risas imbuidas en un sentimiento de locura muy dentro de su cabeza, hasta que poco a poco fueron transformarse en algo verdaderamente insoportable.

De un momento a otro, la fuerza gravitacional cesó y el agujero incrementó su tamaño exponencialmente, hasta alcanzar las dimensiones promedio de un tanque de agua. Entonces, la esfera resultante se dividió en cuatro pedazos iguales, los cuales comenzaron a modificar drásticamente su imagen, adquiriendo la apariencia de cuatro seres de aspecto horroroso flotando sobre el aire. No obstante, Dipper solo pudo fijar su atención en uno de ellos, ya que su visión se tornó rojo, comprendiendo que sus ojos habían comenzado a sangrar en cuanto repasó con la mirada a cada una de estas nuevas y desconocidas entidades. Sin perder más el tiempo, Dipper se limpió la sangre que goteaba del interior de sus ojos como una manivela descompuesta. En contraparte, no sintió dolor, sino ardor. Por precaución, decidió mantener la vista agachada.

—El juego terminó… ¡PEQUEÑÍN! —Dijo el primero y el más intimidante de los entes, gritando la última parte de la oración con una juguetona, estremecedora, cavernosa, chillona e increíblemente irritante voz. Más que la de Bill. Siendo semejante a la de un niño que está a punto de entrar a la pubertad. El ente de reveló a sí mismo como un temible ser de aspecto humanoide, de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de altura, con el cabello y la piel completamente teñidos en color negro. Un resplandeciente ojo de color rojo era el aspecto más sobresaliente de su malformado rostro. El otro ojo estaba cubierto por un inusual monóculo en forma de triángulo. Su atuendo estaba compuesto principalmente por una larga y oscura gabardina semi abierta, la cual era tan negra como su piel, que inclusive daba la desagradable impresión de ser una parte de la misma—. ¡Inaudito! No puedo creer que después de tantos intentos aún no hayan descubierto como reparar la línea del tiempo... No cabe duda de que lo seres humanos... ¡SON LA FORMA DE VIDA MÁS PATÉTICA EN TODA LA GALAXIA! —Se aproximó hacia Dipper, hasta tenerlo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros. Entonces colocó su helado brazo alrededor de su cuello, provocándole una sensación extraña que le inspiraba a gritos a cometer suicidio. Dipper se imaginó a sí mismo encajándose un cuchillo en el cráneo en repetidas ocasiones mientras reía como un loco—. ¿Sabes algo? Al principio creí que resultarías ser un verdadero fastidio, ya que por increíble que parezca, tú eres el único ser en la inmensidad de todo este universo que puede evitar que abandonemos nuestra prisión. ¡LO SÉ, SUENA MUY CLICHÉ! ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?! —Le gritó directamente en la oreja derecha, ocasionándole una ligera jaqueca y ruido blanco en los canales auditivos—. Pero toda nuestra historia nos ha conducido hacia este punto en el tiempo. Nos pareció realmente tierno ver como todos tus otros "yo", trataban frenéticamente de romper con el bucle... ¡SIN LOGRAR NINGÚN RESULTADO! —Volvió a gritar—. Así que decidimos finalmente relajarnos y empezar a observarlos desde allá arriba. Desde las estrellas distantes. Desde la inmensidad del cosmos. —Señaló la ruptura en el cielo. Acto seguido, se transformó en una masa de humo negro, la cual se expandió varios kilómetros hasta volver a adquirir una forma propia y solida, revelando un prominente cambio en su tamaño, el cual se había vuelto semejante al de un edificio de veinte pisos. Al final, se recostó sobre las montañas del valle, como si fueran una tumbona de playa. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse lejos, su voz aún podía escucharse dentro de los aturdidos oídos del muchacho Pines—. Francamente, creí que nos divertirían un poco más. Pero después de 27, 589 veces… ¡HA DEJADO DE SER INTERESANTE!

—¿Quiénes son ustedes...? —Dipper se animó a preguntar, a pesar del exorbitante pavor en sus entrañas.

—Creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, muchacho. Sí te dijera mi verdadero nombre... ¡PROBABLEMENTE QUIERAS ARRANCARTE LOS OÍDOS ANTES DE PRONUNCIARLO! Los seres humanos aún no poseen esa capacidad y probablemente jamás la tengan. Pero para tu buena suerte, los antiguos habitantes del planeta Dhara; poseían un lenguaje muy similar al que se usa aquí en la tierra, así que ellos me dieron el nombre de " _Screaming Darkness_ ". ¡EN INGLÉS SE OYE MUCHO MEJOR! ¡¿TU QUÉ PIENSAS?! Casi todo se escucha mejor en inglés. ¿Ya viste el nombre tan inmundo que el autor de esta mediocre historia le puso a este capítulo? Se escucha horrible en español... " _La Oscuridad que Grita…_ " Me provoca nauseas cada vez que lo leo… No alcanza a describir a la perfección mi grandeza y mi basto poder. Pero no pensemos más en los demás. Tú puedes llamarme simplemente " _Ness_ ".

—¿Ness...?

—Creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo. —Volvió a alterar su forma. Transformándose esta vez en algo tan pequeño como un ratón, para posarse sobre el hombro del joven—. Y tú eres el gran Dipper Pines... ¿O quizá debería llamarte, Mason Pines?

—¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre...? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con suma desconfianza, sintiendo la muerte cerca de él.

—¿Acaso tengo que explicarte todo? —Se alejó, recuperando su tamaño original, para regresar hacia dónde sus compañeros habían permanecido inmóviles hasta ese momento—. ¡YO SOY UN DIOS, NIÑO! ¿Quieres ver una prueba de mi poder? Mira esto... —Uso ambas manos para generar y sostener dos esferas perfectas en cada una de ellas, las cuales y a simple vista; parecían estar hechas de cristal o algún material trasparente probablemente desconocido para la humanidad. Dentro de cada una, se podía observar la imagen de una galaxia—. En mi mano derecha tenemos a la galaxia TXLHQPRULUD. Mejor conocida por los humanos como: Andrómeda. Por otra parte, en mi mano izquierda, se encuentra la galaxia WRGRVPRULPRV. Mejor conocida por ustedes como: La Galaxia del Sombrero. Dime, muchacho... ¿A cuál de las dos te gustaría ver desaparecer?

—¿Desaparecer? —Sintió una punzada a la altura de su pecho extendiéndose hacia su estómago.

—Vaya que eres lento... Ya sé, yo elegiré por ti. ¡¿QUÉ TAL AMBAS?! —Gritó, cuando su único ojo visible comenzó a brillar. Acto seguido, dentro de las dos esferas, se pudo apreciar perfectamente el momento en el que ambas galaxias comenzaron a girar bruscamente sobre sí mismas, hasta comprimirse y finalmente sucumbir en medio de un estallido súper masivo.

—¿Qué has hecho...? —Preguntó Dipper, sintiendo que sus pulmones dejaban de responderle apropiadamente, ya que su inhalación de oxigeno comenzó a volverse realmente pesada, incluso dolorosa.

—Ya te lo dije, niño. Esta fue solo una pequeña demostración de lo que mis camaradas y yo podemos hacer. Nosotros lo podemos todo y lo sabemos todo. Bueno... Casi todo... —Se cruzó de brazos, indignado—. Admito que somos incapaces de ver el futuro, pero sabemos lo suficiente de ti, como para prever que fallarás de nuevo en tu misión. Solo que esta vez no habrá otra oportunidad. En pocas palabras, sí tú no le pones fin a este estúpido bucle en el tiempo, ¡ENTONCES NOSOTROS TE FORZAREMOS A TERMINARLO! ¿Te gusta la idea? Será divertido verte intentarlo sabiendo que no habrá más chances para salvar a tu miserable mundo.

Sin poder articular una sola palabra más, Dipper comenzó a retroceder a paso lento, hasta que finalmente pudo cruzar la línea de seguridad cercana al portal, para así comenzar a flotar a causa de la fuerza de atracción del mismo.

—Mis camaradas y yo hemos decidido darte un último empujón para intentar frenar nuestro inevitable despertar... Creo que será muy emocionante observarte caer poco a poco en la desesperación hasta finalmente darte cuenta de que todo por lo que has luchado y sufrido... ¡NO HA SERVIDO ABSOLUTAMENTE DE NADA! Es una promesa, Dipper. Cuando falles de nuevo... ¡VERÁS A TODOS TUS SERES QUERIDOS MORIR UNO POR UNO FRENTE A TUS DESCONCERTADOS OJOS! Nos aseguraremos de dejarte vivo hasta el final, para que nos observes bañarnos con la sangre de cada uno y sin nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. ¡AHORA ANDA! Regresa a tu época y diles a todos que se preparen para nuestra llegada. Dale nuestros saludos y agradecimientos al pequeño Bill... ¡SERÁ TODO UN ESPECTÁCULO LLENO DE TRIPAS, VÍSCERAS Y DELICIOSA SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES! Mientras tanto, esperaremos ansiosos.

Al final, Dipper fue succionado por el portal, pudiendo viajar a través del tiempo por medio de un conducto inmenso de luz y colores para regresar así a su propia época. Entonces despertó, recostado sobre una cama de sábanas limpias y blandas, pero aún escuchando dentro de su cabeza las sofocantes y lunáticas risas de sus ahora nuevos y mortales enemigos. Dipper supo en ese momento, que ya no había vuelta de hoja. Era ahora o nunca. Vivir o morir. Sí el no detenía a Bill, entonces nadie lo haría. La batalla final por el universo había dado comienzo.

 **Continuará...**

No sé exactamente por dónde comenzar... Creo que comenzaré trayendo un rosario para empezar a orar por el pequeño Dipper y por Dipper del futuro. Esa fue su última participación.

Al fin vemos un acercamiento a uno de esos seres de los que tanto se han mencionado en capítulos previos. El primero de los Weirdmasters ha hecho acto de aparición y ahora las cosas se complican todavía más para nuestro protagonista. Otros chicos de 12 años solo se preocupan por sacar malas calificaciones en la escuela, pero cómo Dipper es todo un pro, el tiene ahora el deber de detener a un demonio dimensional antes de que despierte a otro conjunto de demonios dimensionales aún más poderosos. ¿Qué lío no?

Por cierto, sí quieren ver más escenas románticas entre Dipper y Paz, entonces será mejor que me acompañen en el próximo capítulo, el cual lo subiré el día **21 de Octubre** (Sí, ahora no me equivoqué) El reencuentro entre estos dos es tan tierno, que el capítulo en sí puede estar en el mismo rango que "Primer Beso" y "¿Bailas Conmigo?" Sé que les gustará.

Bueno, el resto se los dejo a ustedes. Espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus votos. Nos leemos hasta entonces. Se cuidan. ¡Chao!


	35. Un Lazo Irrompible

*Es invocado por medio de un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo* ¿ALGUIEN DIJO FANSERVICE?

Bueno, espero que lo hayan mencionado, porque eso es exactamente lo que tendrán en el capítulo de esa semana.

Después de haber pasado por la peor experiencia de toda su vida, Dipper está de vuelta y hay una chica de cabellos rubios que se muere por darle la bienvenida. Sí, este es uno de esos capítulos que le hacen honor al título del fanfic. Recordemos que aunque esto se haya transformado en una historia un tanto oscura con algunos toques de acción; no olvidemos que esta es una historia de amor entre Dipper y Paz. Así que olvidémonos momentáneamente del apocalipsis y dejemos que nuestros sentimientos florezcan.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y ya lo saben, nos vemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales. (Léanlos de favor, que diré cosas importantes)

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 31: "Un Lazo Irrompible"**

Cuando Dipper recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que su sentido del olfato percibió fue el inconfundible olor a pino que desprendían los árboles del bosque. A continuación, su sentido del tacto se percató del conjunto de sábanas frescas sobre las que su debilitado cuerpo se encontraba reposando. Su sentido del oído fue el próximo en agudizarse, logrando escuchar a la distancia el murmullo de varias personas alteradas discutiendo entre sí. Sin embargo, había un sonido aún más próximo a él, el cual Dipper tardó un poco más en descifrar su procedencia. En cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del característico ruido que hace un trapo húmedo al ser escurrido sobre una pileta llena de agua. Hecho que fue confirmado cuando dicho trapo fue colocado suavemente sobre su frente por alguien a quien no pudo identificar de inmediato. En ese momento, Dipper trató de abrir forzosamente sus ojos. Se sentían cansados y adoloridos; cegados levemente por el destello de una pequeña lamparita de mesa encendida y puesta en un costado de la habitación dónde se hallaba. Mientras lo intentaba, varias preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, siendo las más recurrentes: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Pude ser capaz de regresar a mi época?

—¿Dipper…? ¿Dipper, estás bien?—Preguntó de forma recurrente la peculiar voz de una niña cuya frecuencia auditiva era tan aguda, pero tan rasposa a la vez, que le ayudó a Dipper a identificar de manera inmediata a su propietaria.

—¿Mabel…? ¿Eres tú, Mabel? —Su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto de alcanzar a distinguir los frenos y las chapeadas mejillas de su única hermana gemela.

—¡Dipper! —Se abalanzó contra el para propinarle un fuerte apretón y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente—. ¡Dipper, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra ver que te encuentras bien! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada, pedazo de torpe! ¡Idiota! ¡Nunca nos vuelvas a hacer esto…! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

—Mabel… No sé de qué estás hablando, pero… —Alcanzó a escuchar el tronido de algunos de sus huesos—. ¿Te importaría soltarme? Creo que acabas de romperme algo…

—¡Ups…! Creo que me exagere un poco. —Soltó el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual cayó como si fuera un costal de papas sobre su almohada—. ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber dormido por una semana entera?

—Me siento agotado, mis músculos me duelen, mis ojos arden, la cabeza me da vueltas y… ¡Espera! —Se conmocionó, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dipper, caíste en coma por una semana entera… ¿Ahora comprendes por qué nos tenías a todos tan preocupados?

—¿Una semana…? Pero… No puede ser… —Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, descubriendo por casualidad una aguja penetrando su muñeca derecha, la cual se encontraba conectada a una pequeña manguera que desembocaba en una bolsa mediana llena de un líquido de color azul fosforescente—. ¿Y qué es esto…? ¿Por qué tengo esta cosa? ¿Y los demás…? ¿Cómo están todos? ¡Pacifica! ¿Dónde está ella?

—Tranquilo, Dipper. No te preocupes por tu novia. —Se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama—. Ella está bien. De hecho, todos se encuentran bien. Tú eras el que necesitaba atención inmediata. Afortunadamente Blendin contaba con conocimientos médicos básicos y temporales… ¿O eran Espaciales…? ¡Ugh! —Arrugó la cara—. ¿Por qué en el futuro siempre tienen que usar palabras tan rebuscadas para todo? En fin… Lo hubieras visto, Dipper. ¡Fue asombroso! Pudo sanar todas las heridas de Pacifica y reparar su brazo roto en cuestión de minutos. Además, pudo reanimarte luego de darte respiración de boca a boca por cuatro horas seguidas.

—¿Qué? —Dipper estuvo a punto de pegar el brinco al cielo.

—Es broma. —Le dio un pequeño empujón luego de soltar una carcajada—. Solo dijo que necesitabas reposo y recuperar todos los nutrientes que perdiste debido a la falta de alimentos. Él también dijo que tu falta de sueño combinada con el estrés y el aumento drástico de adrenalina en tu cuerpo deterioraron mucho tu salud. Ese líquido te ha mantenido hidratado durante esta última semana. Quería llenar la bolsa con jugo Mabel, pero Blendin no me lo permitió. —Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

—Creo que le daré las gracias por eso... —Murmuró.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La niña frunció el ceño.

—Nada... Nada... —Sonrió inocentemente.

—Como sea... Estos últimos días Wendy, Soos y yo nos hemos turnado para cuidarte. Pero... —Soltó una risita llena de picardía—. ¿Quieres saber algo? Hay alguien que no se ha querido separar de tu lado ni por un momento.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó distraído.

—¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar? ¿Acaso tengo que señalártela? —Mabel hizo lo propio y con su dedo índice apuntó hacia el lado contrario de la cama, inclinándolo un poco hacia abajo con dirección hacia el piso de la habitación. En ese momento, Dipper ladeó un poco el cuerpo para asomarse por el borde de la cama, descubriendo así a Pacifica durmiendo cómodamente dentro de una pequeña bolsa para dormir. Acto seguido, esbozó una cálida sonrisa—. Ella te ha cuidado de día y de noche. Le insistimos en que descansara un poco, pero es muy terca y se aferraba en permanecer a tu lado para que cuando despertaras ella fuera la primera en darte la bienvenida. No puedo imaginar lo furiosa que se pondrá cuando sepa que no fue la primera en verte despierto. —Agitó los pies de la emoción—. Nunca antes en mi vida había visto algo tan tierno... Ustedes dos son a partir de este momento mi nuevo OTP.

—¿OTP? Mabel... —Suspiró, demostrando su inconformismo—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de utilizar esos absurdos términos de internet en mí?

—No... —Contestó, luego de girar los ojos y pasear la mirada por todo el cuarto.

Dipper pudo fácilmente continuar discutiendo con su hermana seriamente acerca de las malas y buenas costumbres que pueden adquirir las personas al pasar horas y horas en la red. Sin embargo, el casi imperceptible quejido de esa otra persona en la habitación los distrajo del punto central. Cuando Dipper giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, pudo observar la larga cabellera levemente despeinada de Pacifica quién finalmente había despertado de su breve siesta.

Ninguno de los hermanos Pines dijo o hizo algo, simplemente siguieron con la mirada los torpes movimientos de la joven Northwest debido a que aún se encontraba adormilada. No obstante, cuando pacifica condujo la dirección de su miraba hacia la cama, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la indisimulada y pícara risilla de Mabel, así como con el inevitable e incómodo saludo con la mano en alto por parte de Dipper. En ese momento, Pacifica abrió completamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, de modo que sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. Luego, dos delgadas líneas de sudor recorrieron su frente hasta que finalmente su cara comenzó a deformarse en una expresión de ira incontenible.

—¡Hola, Pacifica! —Dijo Dipper justo instantes antes de que la niña se lanzara hacia él por medio de un brinco y así comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

—¡Tonto! —Dijo entre sollozos, dejando por momentos desconcertado al joven Pines, mientras que Mabel sencillamente no podía dejar de enseñar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! Hiciste que me preocupara por ti...

—Pacifica... Yo... —Al no saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tal muestra de cariño, lo único que a Dipper se le ocurrió fue utilizar sus brazos y rodear el cuerpo de Pacifica para abrazarla—. Lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas.

—No importa... —Alcanzó a decir, a pesar del interminable llanto—. Estás bien y eso es lo único que cuenta... Gracias a dios...

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que Pacifica pudiera ser así de afectuosa? —Dijo Mabel, justo en el momento en el que Pacifica recobró la compostura, percatándose de que la hermana de su novio también se encontraba en la misma habitación mirando a sus anchas el espectáculo completo. Entonces, se apartó de Dipper y se levantó de la cama con la velocidad de un relámpago para darse la media vuelta y tratar de ocultar inútilmente su cara completamente roja.

—Quiero decir... —Se aclaró la garganta y se secó las lágrimas, poniendo en clara evidencia su malhumor al haber actuado de una manera poco convencional ante otra persona que según ella; jamás debió de haber ocurrido—. Es bueno saber qué al fin has despertado... Verás... No es como si yo haya estado extremadamente preocupada por ti o algo por el estilo... Lo que pasa es que...

—¡Ohh! ¡Vamos chicos! ¿No me digan qué aún se sienten "incómodos" por demostrar sus sentimientos en público? —Mabel interrumpió, dirigiéndose hacia la rubia para darle un ligero codazo en el brazo—. De acuerdo, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos unos momentos para que puedan "conversar" mejor. —Les guiñó un ojo a ambos y se encaminó hacia la salida, llevándose consigo la pequeña bandeja llena de agua—. Por cierto, sí piensan comerse a besos y aún sienten pena procuren no hacer mucho ruido... Hay muchas personas aquí afuera y podrían escucharlos.

Acto seguido, Mabel abandonó la habitación en medio de una risilla más, dejando a la pareja tranquila y completamente a solas.

—¿Jamás dejará que lo olvide, cierto? —Pacifica preguntó, sentándose sobre el borde de la cama.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás. —Contestó el muchacho—. De alguna manera que aún no logro entender, Mabel suele perder la cabeza cuando se trata de romance entre sus amigos y familiares.

—Mi vida se arruinó... Otra vez.

—¡Hey! No todo está perdido. —Dipper estiró su mano para tomar la de Pacifica—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose para tomar su otra mano—. No podía permitir que a mi nerd salvador le ocurriera algo.

Como un movimiento involuntario producto de la perfecta sincronización entre sus pensamientos y sus acciones motrices, Dipper y Pacifica aproximaron sus rostros para de esta manera volver a unir sus labios y expresar libremente el amor que amor se tenían el uno al otro. Pasó cerca de medio minuto cuando ambos se apartaron, siendo Pacifica la primera en hablar.

—Veo que finalmente aprendiste a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Y cómo supiste que los tenía cerrados sí tu también debiste mantenerlos cerrados en primer lugar? —Torció la boca.

—Abrí un ojo por un segundo para confirmar que efectivamente habías aprendido a cerrarlos. —Se cruzó de brazos, excusándose gracias a su orgullo.

—Sí claro...

—Dipper...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me alegra saber qué estás bien... —Alcanzó a secarse las lágrimas antes de que comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas—. Esta ha sido la peor semana de mi vida... Hubo momentos en los que pensé que te perdería para siempre. —Suspiró—. Sé que esto podrá sonar tonto y hasta un poco cursi, pero... De alguna forma... Mi cariño hacia ti ha crecido de tal manera en estos últimos días, que inclusive me siento un poco aterrada... Confundida por esta clase de sentimientos que para mí son completamente nuevos. Me es difícil creer que en tan poco tiempo te hayas convertido en una persona tan valiosa para mí... No sé qué es lo que haría si es que llegara a perderte.

—Pacifica... No tienes porque pensar en ese tipo de cosas. —Apretó su mano—. Lo importante ahora es que ambos estamos bien y a salvo. Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia en el tema, pero hasta yo sé que en una relación es normal que ambos nos preocupemos mutuamente por el otro. ¿Sabes? Cuando te rompiste el brazo y Bill le dio la orden a Giffany para atacarte con electricidad, hubo varios momentos en los que creí que mi corazón se había detenido. Me sentí impotente y abismado por no poder hacer nada por ayudarte. —Recordó las duras escenas que había presenciado en el futuro y que se quedaron muy presentes en su memoria. La primera de todas ellas, fue la imagen de la lapida colocada en la parte trasera de la cabaña—. Es por eso que de ahora en adelante no permitiré que nada te suceda. No volveré a dejar que Bill te ponga una sola mano encima.

—Dipper, a veces dices unas cosas muy locas. —Le alborotó el cabello con las dos manos—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí bienestar, tontito. Me pone muy feliz el saber que tú también sientes ese mismo afecto por mí. —Al final, Pacifica se aproximó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para enseguida apartarse y proseguir con lo siguiente en la lista—. De acuerdo, Dipper. Creo que ya es hora de que te levantes y te reúnas con el resto en el comedor. Ahora que estás despierto estoy segura de qué podrás dar una mejor opinión acerca de lo que se está discutiendo allá afuera.

—Comprendo... —Dipper cambió su expresión a una más seria—. Pero antes..

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno... Me apena un poco decirlo, pero... ¿Podríamos besarnos una vez más antes de reunirnos con los demás? —Pacifica permaneció inmóvil, sorprendida por lo que había escuchado—. Verás... —Se puso a jugar con sus manos, tratando de contener los apabullantes nervios—. Me gusta mucho la sensación... Y por mucho tiempo imaginé que sería imposible para mí encontrar a una chica que quisiera hacer esto conmigo... Pero ahora que por fin eres mi novia... Y ya he tenido la oportunidad de saber lo qué se siente... Creo que será imposible para mí dejarlo... Es como cuando pruebas la goma de mascar o la soda de cola por primera vez. Con el pasar del tiempo podría llegar a convertirse en una adicción.

Sin decir una sola palabra más al respecto, Pacifica tomó la cara de Dipper con ambas manos para estabilizarla y así llevar una vez más y de manera más cómoda sus labios para unirlos con los de él, fundiéndose en un cálido y profundo beso que en esta ocasión y a diferencia de los anteriores; parecía no tener fin, pero que ambos se vieron obligados a terminar luego de algunos minutos, dado a que los músculos de sus caras comenzaron a entumecerse.

—¿Feliz? —Preguntó la chica.

—Sí... —Dijo Dipper, volviendo a dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la almohada con un inmenso y pleno gesto de satisfacción.

—Dipper, te recuerdo que soy tu novia y eso significa que tienes ahora la libertad y el privilegio de besarme cada vez que tú quieras. A menos que Mabel se encuentre cerca... Tú sabes... Podría volverse loca y comenzar a tomarnos fotos a escondidas para luego meterlas en su extraño álbum de recuerdos.

—¡Claro! —Estuvo de acuerdo, sin dejar de saborear la fresca sensación en sus labios—. Por mi está bien.

—Solo un pequeño detalle.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tal vez te gustaría lavarte los dientes antes de volver a besarme. Has tenido la boca cerrada por más de una semana...

 **Continuará...**

Baia, baia... Me pregunto qué otras cosas le pedirá a Pacifica cuando estén más grandes... *inserte carita de oie cy*... Ok ya, volviendo a lo importante... ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí. Ya nos hacían falta ver más momentos de besuqueo y demás cosas cursis luego de tantos capítulos enfocados a viajes en el tiempo y muertes... Muchas muertes...

He estado pensando. Ya que este fic en un principio iba a ser una comedia romántica corta, cabe la posibilidad de que una vez que termine de publicar este fic, me ponga a trabajar en la versión "Unrated" o sí así lo prefieren, en la "Director's Cut". Es decir, hacer la historia que tenía en mente desde un principio justo antes de que el espíritu sanguinario de Alex Hirsch me poseyera. ¿Les digo algo? Cupido iba a ser originalmente el villano principal de esta historia.

 **¡IMPORTANTE! ¡LEER!**

 **Bueno ahora pasemos al anuncio importante... Como saben, el 2016 está por concluir y sí ya tienen un buen tiempo siguiéndome sabrán que llegado el mes de diciembre todos mis fics entran automáticamente en hiatus... *CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN* Sí, así es. La segunda temporada de "La Novia de Dipper" está a punto de llegar a su fin y ha llegado la hora de entrar nuevamente al hiatus que durará hasta Enero del siguiente año. ¿Por qué? Porque YOLO. Bueno no, pero de vez en cuando los fanfickers necesitamos tomarnos un descanso de todo esto, para regresar con ideas más frescas y seguir sorprendiéndolos. Además, en diciembre siempre salgo de vacaciones y me ausento de mi computadora por un largo tiempo.**

 **Eso significa que únicamente restarán 2 capítulos más para finalizar con mis publicaciones de este año, regresando con todos los ánimos para el próximo mes de Enero del 2017. Dichos capítulos los estaré subiendo los días 4 y 18 de noviembre respectivamente.**

Bueno, esos han sido todos los anuncios por ahora. Espero verlas y verlos en el penúltimo capítulo de este 2016. Muchas gracias a todas y a todos por sus comentarios. Se los agradezco de corazón en verdad. A pesar de que a veces no me da tiempo para responderlos todos, sepan que los leo y aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos incluso si son negativos. ¡Chao!

*Se desaparece por medio del mismo pentagrama*

¡Hey! ¿Quién me invocó en primer lugar? o.O


	36. Antes de la Tormenta, Parte 1

Tío Javi, ¿Qué vamos a hacer este viernes?

Lo mismo que hacemos todos los viernes, Pinky. ¡Actualizar el fanfic y tratar de conquistar el mundo!

Ok qué pésima introducción... Pero un nuevo viernes ha llegado y ha llegado la hora de traerles un nuevo capítulo. Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala es que este capítulo se les hará cortísimo, ya que solo tiene unas pocas palabras arriba de las 2000. Así que no les aconsejo leerlo rápido. La buena es que el próximo capítulo, ósea, el último que publicaré por lo que resta del 2016, tendrá el doble de duración. Además de que al fin se resolverán puntos importantes de la trama.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo. Disculpen si se encuentran con algún error ortográfico. ¿Qué podría "malir sal"?

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 32: "Antes de la Tormenta, Parte 1"**

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Acaso estás loca, mujer? Todo esto está mal. —Blendin se mostraba inconforme, observando y tachando con un marcador rojo todos los trazos dibujados en un amplio mapa de la región que rodeaba al ahora extinto pueblo de Gravity Falls, el cual reposaba sobre una amplia mesa elaborada con la madera más fresca extraída de los mejores arboles de pino de la región—. Todo tu plan está mal. ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten?

—¡Perdóneme, señor inconforme! —Wendy salió en su propia defensa, golpeando la mesa con su puño raso, llamando la atención de Soos, de Mabel, del viejo McGucket, de los dos agentes del gobierno: Trigger y Powers, así como la de las otras pocas personas más que también se hallaban en la misma habitación, como lo eran: Robbie, Candy, Grenda, Tyler, Linda Susan, Toby Decidido, el hombre amante de las pizzas, así como los oficiales Blubs y Durland; quienes discutían acerca de cuáles propuestas eran las mejores—. Pero cuando dijiste que querías ideas para un plan de ataque, te di exactamente lo que pediste: Ideas para un plan de ataque.

—Yo pedí ideas para un plan de ataque, no para un plan de suicidio. Tus ideas solo nos llevarán a la ruina.

—Sí lo que tienes pensado hacer es permanecer escondido como una rata asustada hasta que venga alguien y nos brinde ayuda, entonces lo siento mucho, pero ese no es mi estilo. —La ira de Wendy se elevó a niveles insospechados—. Soy una Corduroy y estoy harta de tener que permanecer oculta en esta choza sin poder hacer nada. Sí queremos patearle el trasero a ese cuarteto de fenómenos de circo, lo que tenemos que hacer es ponernos en marcha y darles justo en dónde más les duele. —Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el mapa—. Sí movemos un escuadrón de reconocimiento hacia esta posición y llamamos la atención de Bill y sus secuaces, el área del peñasco quedará al descubierto. Las tropas podrán acceder y defender el puente, mientras que nosotros nos colaremos hacia este perímetro y colocaremos los explosivos que harán derrumbar la montaña entera.

—¿Eres necia, niña? ¿O tal vez eres sorda? —Blendin la confrontó—. Esa posición está controlada por las fuerzas de Giffany y de Gideon. Lo que pretendes es mandar a las pocas tropas que tenemos hacia una muerte segura. Además, no tenemos la seguridad de que los cuatro morderán el anzuelo. Lo que debemos hacer es aguardar aquí y esperar por el apoyo del sector 37 de la galaxia norte. Estoy seguro de que ellos responderán a nuestro llamado.

—¡Nadie en el universo responderá a nuestro llamado! —La paciencia de la pelirroja estalló como una olla de presión—. Todos los planetas a lo largo de esta y otras galaxias con la capacidad de luchar en una guerra intergaláctica nos han dado la espalda. Están asustados... Confundidos... En cuanto se corrió la noticia de que Bill había asesinado al Bebe del Tiempo todos bajaron las armas y se rindieron... Estamos solos en esto... Y sí los demás no están dispuestos a unirse a nuestra campaña para ponerle fin a esta pesadilla, entonces no nos queda otra opción que resistir hasta el final. Confrontaremos a Bill y a su ejército así muramos en el intento.

—Wendy... Tal vez estas precipitando un poco las cosas. —Dijo Robbie, no muy convencido de las palabras de su ex novia.

—¿Qué? ¿Puedo saber de qué lado estás, Robbie? ¿Quieres recuperar a Tambry si o no? —La vena de su frente salió a relucir—. ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde la manera en la que fue secuestrada junto al resto de nuestros amigos por ese enjambre de androides asesinos?

—No... No quisiera recordarlo... Pero... No lo sé... Tal vez debamos pensar en un mejor plan. ¿O qué sé yo? ¿Y si es verdad que vendrán a ayudarnos?

—Créeme, Robbie... Nadie más vendrá.

—Dios mío... Por primera vez en mi vida siento miedo por lo que pueda pasar... —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comenzando a respirar de manera muy agitada—. Tengo miedo de morir allá afuera. Si nos descubre, ese demonio nos hará papilla. Y se llevó a Tambry... Quiero recuperarla, pero... ¿Cómo podemos confrontar a algo que no comprendemos? Los poderes de ese monstruo están por encima de todo lo que existe. —Borbotones de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de las cuencas de sus ojos, ocasionando que su denominada "pintura para hombre" se corriera y manchara de canales negros sus mejillas. A su vez, esto ocasionó que el resto de los presentes comenzaran a perder su fe—. No quiero morir... No quiero morir...

—No morirás. Ninguno de nosotros tiene porque morir. ¿Entendido? —La pelirroja dirigió su mirada llena de valentía y convicción hacia cada una de las personas en la habitación—. Vamos a sobrevivir y a recuperar nuestras vidas. No permitiré que un demonio con actitud de niño rebelde que desobedece a sus padres nos arrebate todo lo que hemos construido como especie. Pese a que todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas personales, me gusta la clase de vida que llevo... No quisiera cambiarla...

—Yo apoyo lo que dijo el chico emo. —Dijo Blendin, refiriéndose a Robbie—. No podemos lanzar un ataque contra esos cuatro y su ejército sin planificar bien las cosas.

—A mi no me parece un mal plan. —Dijo el agente Powers, poniéndose del lado de Wendy—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que permanecer aquí encerrados sin hacer nada. ¿No es así, agente Trigger?

—Concuerdo, agente Powers. La comida empieza a escasear y no me he cambiado la ropa interior en más de una semana. Comienza a ser incomodo.

—Agentes del gobierno de la tierra... —Blendin bufó y le clavó una súbita mirada de "no estar jugando"—. ¿Que pueden saber...? Ninguno de ustedes ha tratado antes con un ser que tiene el poder para hacer desaparecer mundos con el chasquido de sus dedos. Tenemos suerte de que la prisión que mantiene a Los Weirdmasters encerrados se encuentra aquí en la tierra. De otro modo, Bill no hubiera dudado en destruir este planeta. Aun con el libro negro de Hein en sus manos, le resultará complicado realizar el conjuro de transferencia. Debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos y usarlo a nuestro favor para idear algo que pueda ayudarnos a ponerlo en desventaja. ¿Pero qué...?

—Debemos encontrar la manera de expulsar a Bill del cuerpo de Preston Northwest. De esa forma, Bill perderá la capacidad de leer el contenido del libro y le será imposible completar el ritual de transferencia. —Dijo una voz cercana, demostrando plena confianza en sus palabras.

—¿Qué dices? Eso suena aún más suicida que lo que propone esta chica. —Dijo Blendin, sin notar en primera instancia al nuevo integrante que se anexó repentinamente a la plática—. Para empezar... ¿Cómo pretendes que vamos a sacar a Bill del cuerpo de...? ¡Un momento! ¿Quién fue el que dijo...?

Su pregunta quedó inclusa, ya que en ese momento, tanto Wendy, como Soos, e inclusive el viejo McGucket, exclamaron alegres y jubilosos el nombre de aquél niño que había permanecido en coma por una semana entera y que mantenía tan preocupados a sus amigos y familiares, así como a aquellas personas con las que había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar desde su arribo a Gravity Falls. Un niño de doce años, el cual se presentó acompañado de su novia, quién lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie al permitirle colocar un brazo alrededor de su cuello, para así usarlo de soporte, debido a que la fuerza de sus piernas aún no había regresado en su totalidad.

—Hola chicos, me da gusto volver a verlos. —Dijo de forma tímida, replicando la incómoda sensación que tienen la mayoría de las personas cuando les cantan "Feliz cumpleaños".

—¡Dipper! ¡Amigo! ¡Qué alegría me da saber que por fin has despertado y que te encuentras estás sano y salvo! —Wendy clamó, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Entonces, la pelirroja se acercó rápidamente hacia el niño en conjunto con el resto de los presentes. Acto seguido, colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo de madera para hincarse y así darle un fuerte abrazo, mismo que para la mala fortuna de Dipper; había resultado ser más demoledor que el que Mabel le había dado solo minutos antes.

—¿Por qué todos tienen que abrazarme tan fuerte cuando estoy tan mal herido? —Dipper murmuró a pesar del pulsante y horrido dolor en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, pensando que en cualquier momento sus costillas tronarían y se quebrarían por la mitad como sencillos y vulgares mondadientes.

—Me diste un tremendo susto, hermano pterodáctilo. —Dijo Soos, comenzando a llorar, alistando sus poderosos brazos para imitar el gesto de Wendy—. Por un momento creí que te perdería para siempre.

—¡No! —Dipper se sobresaltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Espera, Soos! Créeme... No es necesario... Dejemos los abrazos para después. Por ahora me gustaría agradecerles a todos por preocuparse y por cuidar de mí.

—¡Hey! Al primero que debes agradecerle es a ese bobo aguafiestas de cara larga que está por allá. —Dijo Wendy al momento de señalar indirectamente a Blendin, siendo el único que no se había movido de su lugar—. De no haber sido por él y sus métodos futuristas de reanimación, probablemente no la hubieras contado.

—Voy a fingir que no escuché lo de "aguafiestas de cara larga". —Comentó el viajero.

—¡Esto es increíble! Han logrado sobrevivir por una semana entera sin que Bill o sus secuaces los hayan podido encontrar. Además... —Dio un rápido vistazo hacia las demás personas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación—. Es grandioso ver que hubo más sobrevivientes a la masacre.

—El viejo McGucket fue quién salvó a varios de nuestros amigos. —Mabel se integró—. Es por eso que no pudimos encontrarlo en el basurero cuando fuimos en su búsqueda.

—Fue gracias a ustedes que me ayudaron a recuperar gran parte de mis recuerdos. —Mencionó el hombre de la gran barba blanca y mirada dispersa—. Solo así pude organizar un equipo completo de rescate para sacar a todas las personas posibles de la ciudad justo antes de que esas criaturas comenzaran a atacar al resto del pueblo.

—Mi padre los encontró deambulando a todos por la carretera y los trajo aquí para que pudieran refugiarse. —Agregó Wendy.

—Así que esta es la cabaña de tu padre de la que nos hablaste... —El joven Pines la inspeccionó detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo—. Se parece mucho a la cabaña del misterio, pero sin todas esas atracciones falsas, ni ese extraño líquido verde que a veces sale de las paredes. De hecho, luce muy confortable.

—Solo es un refugio temporal mientras trazamos un plan para contraatacar a Bill. Comúnmente mi papá la utiliza como una bodega para almacenar madera y como un gimnasio privado para aumentar el tamaño de sus bíceps. —Abrió una de las puertas anexas que daba hacia otro cuarto de tamaño similar, en dónde el varonil Dan se encontraba levantando un conjunto de grandes y a simple vista; pesadas mancuernas, mientras era asistido por el resto de sus hijos—. Aquí puede romper todo lo que se le antoje sin que yo tenga que preocuparme de limpiar el desorden más tarde.

—¡Ejem...! —Blendin les llamó la atención—. Sí ya terminaron de perder el tiempo en tonterías, entonces será mejor que continuemos en la búsqueda de un plan para revertir esta situación.

—Y luego te quejas cuando de la gente te llama "aguafiestas de cara larga". —Pacifica expuso, frunciendo el ceño.

—No... Blendin está en lo correcto... —Dijo Dipper, tomando de la mano a su novia, provocándole a la chica una enternecedora sonrisa acompañada por un suspiro—. Sí no nos concentramos en encontrar la manera de detener a Bill antes de que haga una estupidez, entonces ya no habrá nada que podamos hacer para solucionarlo. Y no solo nuestro mundo lo resentirá, sino que otros millones de mundos lo sentirán también... Necesito que me pongan al corriente de todo lo que ha ocurrido durante esta última semana. A pesar de que todo está en nuestra contra, creo tener un plan para ponerle un punto final a esta situación. Además... Yo también tengo información valiosa que debo compartir con ustedes.

 **Continuará...**

Uff eso es a lo que yo llamo un capítulo fugaz, pero les recuerdo que el siguiente tendrá el doble de duración. Además de que como ya lo mencioné arriba, habrán muchos datos que son de vital importancia para la trama.

Un mini momento romántico entre Dipper y Paz nunca está de sobra, ya los vimos dándose mucha miel en el anterior, así que es momento de retomar el arco principal, pero recordándoles que la pareja protagonista es y siempre será: Dipper y Pacifica. De modo que toda la problemática gira en torno a ellos. Ya sabrán después en futuros capítulos de lo que hablo. Aún no tienen la menor idea de todas las situaciones, plot twist y desgarradoras escenas que les esperan a este par y a ustedes. De tan solo imaginarlo me dan escalofríos. Porque sí creen que aun con todo lo que tienen encima esto no podría empeorar más, créanme... Va a empeorar todavía más.

Por lo pronto eso ha sido todo de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sí lo desean pueden dejarme un comentario o un voto. ¡Oh! Y hablando de comentarios... **Este fanfic ha superado la barrera de los 500 reviews en fanfiction. ¡Wow! De hecho ya se ha posicionado como el fanfic de Gravity Falls en español con más reviews en todo Fanfiction**. Como otro dato curioso, este fanfic tiene más lecturas por parte de usuarios que palabras escritas mías... Es más, ni siquiera con todas las palabras que han leído a lo largo de este capítulo podrían siquiera acercarse a la cifra total de lecturas que tiene actualmente. ¡HOLY SH...!

Enserio, muchas gracias a todas y a todos ustedes por haber puesto a este fanfic en el lugar en el que está. Gracias por todos sus reviews y sus mensajes, que aunque no pueda contestarlos todos por falta de tiempo, sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, ya me extendí más de la cuenta. Nos leemos hasta el próximo y **último capítulo que publicaré este 2016** , el cual estaré subiendo este próximo **18 de noviembre**.

¡Pásenla bien! ¡Cuídense! ¡Chao!


	37. Antes de la Tormenta, Parte 2

Bueno, es así como este fic llega al final de su segunda temporada. Sí, digamos que cada año es una temporada nueva. Lo comencé a publicar en el 2015, así que en el 2017 estaremos comenzando con la tercera temporada, con la cual es posible que conozcamos ya su merecido final.

Diré todo esto de una vez porque luego hay confusiones y luego me ha tocado leer comentarios de gente que no tiene comprensión lectora quejándose del porque no he actualizado, consiguiendo que en ese momento quisiera aparecerme frente a esas personas para darles un buen golpe.

 **Este es el último capítulo que publicaré en lo que queda de este 2016. Y la fecha en la que publicaré el próximo capítulo será el siempre fabuloso 13 de Enero. Viernes 13 de Enero. Sí están leyendo esto después de esa fecha o en cualquier otro año simplemente ignoren mis palabras y pasen directamente a los siguientes capítulos.**

Bueno, ya están advertidas y advertidos, chicas y chicos. ¡Vaya! Me cuenta trabajo creer que este fic ya esté a punto de llegar a su tercer año de vida con publicaciones continuas y puntuales. Realmente ha sido todo un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes semana tras semana, mes con mes, año tras año. En serio, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, sus votos, comentarios, favoritos y todo lo demás. Jamás imaginé que este fic se convertiría en algo que diariamente (y el contador de visitas de fanfiction no me dejará mentir) recibe cientos y cientos de lecturas y que se ha convertido en el fic favorito de muchas personas (Algunos comentarios lo abalan) Voy a extrañar este fic una vez que haya llegado a su fin.

¡Dios! No sé porqué hablo como sí este fuese el último capítulo. ¡Dejemos de ponernos sentimentales! Qué para el capítulo final aún nos queda un largo y emocionante trecho que recorrer.

Ok ya me calló y las/los dejo con el capítulo de la semana. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 33: "Antes de la Tormenta, Parte 2"**

—Esto... Esto es horrible... —Admitió Dipper, preocupado, sintiendo un vacío en su estomago mientras observaba las escenas transmitidas por un canal de noticias internacionales. Escenas escalofriantes cuyas imágenes se empeñaban a mostrar el panorama que se vivía en el resto del mundo luego de que Bill liberará él infierno en cuanto obtuvo la capacidad de acceder a los contenidos del libro negro. Como era de esperarse, la vista no podía ser más desalentadora.

 _"Con ustedes su corresponsal Carl Philips, transmitiendo completamente en vivo desde las calles de Washington D.C. para la Internacional Television News. Esto es aterrador. Jamás en toda mi carrera había presenciado algo así. Numerosos seres bípedos rodeados por una cortina negra han comenzado a aparecer por toda la ciudad... Emergen de lo que a simple vista parecen ser... ¿Grietas en el suelo...? Es realmente difícil de describir lo qué estoy viendo... ¡Esperen...! ¿Qué es eso...? Acaso... ¡Oh dios mío...! ¡Oh dios mío...! Una... Una de las criaturas acaba de... Asesinar a un hombre... La criatura... Se convirtió en humo y entró por los orificios nasales de ese pobre hombre y luego... Tengo ganas de vomitar... Y luego... El pobre hombre... Se hinchó como un globo hasta explotar... ¡Oh dios mío...! La calle quedó completamente cubierta de sangre y parte de sus órganos... ¡Oh dios mío...! ¡Oh Dios mío...! Debo... Tengo que escapar... ¿Qué...? ¡Oh no...! Nos han acorralado... No quiero morir... No quiero morir... ¡Alguien ayúdeme...! Díganle a mi esposa que..."_

La transmisión se cortó en cuanto una de las criaturas saltó y se posicionó frente al reportero y al hombre que sujetaba la cámara. Entonces, este último dejó caer el aparato al suelo, con el lente apuntando hacia el lado contrario. Por lo que únicamente se pudieron escuchar los desesperados gritos de angustia y dolor por parte del reportero antes de ser completamente silenciados luego del sonido de una ligera explosión que acabó por manchar de sangre toda la pared que la cámara estaba enfocando. Abandonando este mundo de la forma más horripilante posible.

Mabel accionó un botón del control remoto que controlaba al pequeño y viejo reproductor de VHS y que se encontraba colocado sobre el televisor para adelantar la imagen y llegar hasta la siguiente noticia, la cual era narrada por una aterrorizada reportera que realizaba sobrehumanos esfuerzos para que el micrófono no se le cayera de las manos de tanto temblar.

 _"No sabemos exactamente qué es lo qué está ocurriendo... Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos... Alrededor de las 14:00 horas, se originó una fuerte explosión en el interior de la casa blanca... La gente se ha comenzado a acumular frente a la reja principal para ver qué es lo que está ocurriendo... Algunas otras personas se muestran asustadas... Preocupadas de que esto se trate de un nuevo ataque terrorista... Temen por la seguridad del presidente... ¡Aguarden...! Algo está pasando... Se ha registrado una segunda explosión... Repito, se ha registrado una segunda explosión y... ¡Oh por dios...! ¿Qué es eso...? ¿Qué es eso que está ahí arriba...? Trata de enfocar la cámara... ¿Acaso es un hombre...?"_

 _"Es un hombre... Es un hombre..."_ —Afirmó el hombre de la cámara.

 _"Señoras y señores televidentes... Probablemente crean qué esto se trata de un engaño... O de algún truco de cámara... Pero la verdad es que las imágenes que estamos viendo hablan por sí mismas... Sé que esto puede ser difícil de creer, pero... Hay un hombre trajeado... Flotando, literalmente sobre la casa blanca... Esta flotando... Está flotando... Sé que esto se escucha como una broma de muy mal gusto... Pero ese hombre... Parece que trae sujeta a una persona. La trae colgando del tobillo... Y... ¡No puede ser...! ¡No puede ser...! ¡Oh por dios...! Es el presidente... El hombre de traje que está flotando sobre la casa blanca... Trae al presidente consigo... Se escuchan disparos... Probablemente por parte del cuerpo de seguridad... Y ahora... ¿Qué es eso...?"_

 _"Parece una chica..."_ —Especuló el camarógrafo—. _"De esas que aparecen en animes japoneses..."_

 _"La situación se pone cada vez más extraña, señoras y señores de la audiencia... Pero al lado del hombre trajeado... Ha aparecido una mujer... Es una mujer vestida de colegiala que... ¿Acaso están mirando hacia acá...? ¡Oh no...! ¿Qué son esas cosas...? ¡Vienen hacia acá...! ¡Huye...! ¡Huye rápido...! ¡Vámonos de aquí...! ¡Corre...! ¡Corre...! ¡Corre...!"_

La toma hizo un corte para regresar de forma inmediata, quedando registrada en la grabación.

 _"Es una locura... Es una locura, damas y caballeros... No sé como describir una situación de semejante naturaleza... Pero esa mujer... Esa mujer levantó sus brazos y en cuanto lo hizo... Cientos... Tal vez miles... Miles de esferas metálicas de tamaño similar a un automóvil se lanzaron en picada en contra nosotros... No sé de dónde salieron... Pero nos estaban disparando una especie de... ¿Rayo laser...?_ —Comenzó a llorar—. _El mundo... El mundo ha llegado a su fin... Debemos escapar... Debemos ocultarnos mientras podamos..."_

—Y la misma historia se ha estado repitiendo alrededor de todo mundo... Esas horribles criaturas y esos otros robots controlados por Giffany se han adueñado de todo lo que conocemos. —Dijo Mabel, mostrándole a su consternado hermano unas cuantas grabaciones más que pudieron extraer y captar de los noticieros locales antes de que la señal se perdiera completamente. En las cuales se podía apreciar a temerosos y alarmados conductores y reporteros narrando con suma preocupación cómo ninguno de los ejércitos de varios países alrededor del mundo habían logrado contener aunque sea mínimamente la latente amenaza—. Sabíamos que tendrías muchas dudas... Así que decidimos grabar algunas de las noticias para que pudieras verlo por ti mismo, Dipper. Tenemos algunas otras cintas si quieres echarles un vistazo también...

—No... —Dijo el niño, agachando la cabeza, ensombreciendo su rostro—. Con eso es suficiente... Mabel... ¿Has sabido algo de nuestros padres?

—Por desgracia no. Giffany se ha apoderado de todos los medios de comunicación de la tierra. Los teléfonos, el internet... Nada funciona. Es imposible tratar de comunicarnos a distancia. Me temo que solo podemos esperar y rezar porque se encuentren bien.

—Esto es peor de lo que creí...

—Y empeora... —Blendin alzó la voz, atrayendo la atención del resto de los sobrevivientes que se encontraban en el mismo cuarto de televisión—. Pero lamentarnos por lo que pueda pasar más adelante no nos llevará a nada. Tú dijiste que tenías un plan para derrotar a Bill... Pero si me lo preguntas, ese plan me parece todavía más suicida que lo que propuso tú amiga la leñadora. Para empezar... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo vamos a sacar a Bill del cuerpo del padre de esta insoportable niña? —Señaló hacia Pacifica.

—¡Oye! ¿A quién llamaste insoportable? —La rubia entró en modo berserker—. Tú debiste haber nacido con un interruptor de "silencio" incluido.

—Por favor, chicos... Dejemos de pelear. —Mabel se interpuso entre ambos, tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente—. Esto es a lo que Bill nos ha orillado... Nos estamos dividiendo cada vez más y eso solo empeorará las cosas. Este es el momento cuando debemos demostrar que nuestra unión es más fuerte que nunca. —Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, mirando a los ojos a cada uno de los presentes—. Sé que nos encontramos todos desesperados por buscar una solución rápida. Sé también que nuestro miedo a morir nos hace pensar irracionalmente... Los entiendo porque yo también me siento así. Ni siquiera sé si mis padres siguen vivos o no. Pero sí entre nosotros mismos no podemos solucionar nuestros propios problemas mucho menos podremos detener a Bill...

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala, donde todos se miraron entre sí. Al final, todos bajaron los brazos.

—Odio admitirlo pero la niña tiene razón... —Dijo Blendin, cruzándose de brazos—. Lamento haberte insultado.

—Disculpa aceptada... —Pacifica renegó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero te estaré vigilando...

—Muy bien... —Wendy se introdujo a la conversación—. Después de este discurso motivacional tal vez ahora sí podamos negociar con más tranquilidad y sin la constante interrupción de algunas personas. —Miró a Blendin con malos ojos—. Dipper, me agrada tu idea... Pero aún no nos has dicho cómo pretendes sacar a Bill del cuerpo de Preston Northwest. ¿Tienes alguna idea, amigo?

—Yo tampoco sé exactamente cómo podríamos lograrlo... Pero después de haber sido testigo de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales, poderes y otro tipo de deidades cósmicas estoy seguro de que debe de haber algo... Una máquina... Un conjuro... O algo que sea capaz de hacer una especie de exorcismo... No lo sé... McGucket... ¿Crees que podrías inventar algo parecido?

—No estoy seguro... Esto va mucho más allá de todo lo qué he hecho hasta ahora.

—Pero... Usted inventó una máquina capaz de borrar los recuerdos de las personas... —Dijo Soos, quién hasta el momento se había mantenido apartado del grupo; pensativo, muy preocupado por la clase de cosas horribles por las que Melody debía estar pasando a manos de Giffany—. ¿Y qué me dice de todos esos asombrosos robots?

—Construir robots es sencillo teniendo a la mano los materiales adecuados. —Afirmó el anciano—. Pero esto es totalmente diferente... Cuando inventé la pistola borra memorias, tuve que analizar cuidadosamente la forma en la que el cerebro utiliza las neuronas para hacer interconexiones entre ellas mismas, hasta conseguir una red de procesamiento que actúa como un espacio vacío dónde los recuerdos pueden ser almacenados por un determinado tiempo. El arma se encarga de destruir esas conexiones... Lo que provoca que el recuerdo seleccionado sea eliminado. Para hacer algo como lo que ustedes me piden, primero debería de examinar a profundidad un cuerpo humano que se encuentre poseído y descubrir un método para expulsar al intruso. Se sabe que los demonios se convierten en energía pura cuando se encuentran poseyendo a un cuerpo. Pero en este caso, Bill ha conseguido mantener su cuerpo físico intacto aún dentro del cuerpo de Preston. Lo que lo complica aún más... Por si eso fuera poco... Los resultados no se garantizan. Me temo que debemos buscar otra alternativa.

—¿Y qué hay de la pistola borra memorias? —Pacifica preguntó—. ¿Creé que podría construir una nueva?

—Sí tuviera mis herramientas y planos a la mano podría hacerlo en una sola noche. Pero fabricarla desde cero me tomaría aproximadamente seis semanas.

—Eso es mucho tiempo... —Dipper se desanimó—. Seis semanas son el tiempo suficiente para que Bill pueda robar el poder de _Los Weirdmasters_... Estoy seguro de qué si lo consigue, este planeta será el primero en afrontar su ira. No creo que nos perdone la vida después de la forma en la que lo hemos tratado. Blendin... ¿Qué sucedió con tu cinta métrica del tiempo? Con ella tal vez podríamos regresar en el tiempo y recuperar el arma antes de que el Cambia-formas la destruya.

—Me temo que eso será imposible... Las cintas métricas del tiempo han quedado completamente inutilizables... Tal vez para siempre...

—¿Qué has dicho? —Dipper se sorprendió con las palabras de Blendin.

—Lo que oíste, niño... —Ríos de sudor corrieron por su frente—. Esto es terrible... Esto es verdaderamente terrible... ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió sino hasta este momento...? El Bebe del Tiempo era el único ser en todo el universo encargado de hacer valer y cumplir con las leyes naturales del tiempo, así como con los riesgos que conllevan a realizar un viaje entre distintas épocas. En otras palabras, él era la clave para que la posibilidad para viajar por el tiempo fuera algo 100% factible con un margen de error de 0,00000000001%. Pero ahora que él está muerto, ya no existen tales leyes... Hacer un viaje imprudentemente implica un riesgo del 87% de quedar atrapado en una dimensión alterna, otro universo, o algo mucho peor... Eso quiere decir que los viajes en el tiempo ahora son cosa exclusiva del pasado. Las cintas han perdido todo su poder y ahora no son más que cintas métricas comunes y corrientes... Pero eso no es lo más grave... Lo peor de todo, es que sin la existencia de un ser multidimensional con el poder y la comprensión suficiente del universo para ocupar ese cargo; es posible que dentro de algunos días comencemos a notar cambios drásticos en la continuidad del espacio-tiempo que traerán consigo consecuencias tan graves para este planeta; que se extenderían hacia el resto de la galaxia y más adelante hacia el resto de nuestro universo, provocando su total aniquilación. Dentro de muy poco tiempo... Comenzarán a aparecer de manera repentina objetos o personas al azar que pertenecieron a una época muy distinta a la nuestra. ¿Entienden lo qué digo...? Ahora hay otra cosa por la que debemos preocuparnos. Las posibilidades de que las leyes del espacio-tiempo se quiebren son realmente latentes. A este paso, el planeta tierra se convertirá en un lugar dónde todas las épocas convergerán entre sí, llegando a convertirse en un lugar desértico dónde la vida ya no podrá sostenerse.

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, tremendamente asustados por las palabras de Blendin. Por su parte, Dipper permaneció callado, recordando amargamente los sucesos ocurridos en aquél lugar denominado como "El Abismo"; dándole completa credibilidad a las palabras de Blendin.

—Aunque... Tal vez aún exista una pequeña posibilidad para revertir todo esto... —Blendin captó la atención de todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Wendy preguntó.

—Hubiera preferido que esto fuera de otra forma., pero creo que al final tendremos que optar por usar el plan de Dipper... Tenemos que expulsar a Bill del cuerpo de ese hombre. En pocas palabras, es nuestra obligación recuperar el libro negro de Hein. Ese libro contiene información extremadamente valiosa... No estoy completamente seguro de que esta información sea cierta... Pero una vez escuché que tiene los pasos necesarios para revivir a los muertos siempre y cuando no sobrepasen el poder de su creador. Durante su tiempo, Hein fue un guardián del alba, su rango y poder estaban por encima de los del Bebe del tiempo, eso significa que podemos utilizar el libro para resucitar al Bebe del Tiempo y automáticamente las anomalías se arreglarían... Pero aún hay otro problema que debemos afrontar... Digamos que hipotéticamente logramos expulsar a Bill del cuerpo de ese hombre. ¿Cómo nos defenderemos de él? Bill aún posee su cuerpo físico intacto. Su poder, aún sin las notas del libro negro en sus manos, es suficiente para convertir este planeta y muchos más en cenizas.

—Yo... Creo que ya tengo cubierta esa parte...

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron, enfocando sus ojos en el escuálido joven de doce años.

—¿Dipper...? —Pacifica murmuró. Acto seguido, se colocó a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando...? —Blendin exigió respuestas—. ¡Explícate!

—Bueno... Yo... —Se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo, como si quisiera encontrar la manera de explicar su idea atrapada entre las telarañas—. Es solo una posibilidad... —Volvió a centrar su vista en Blendin—. Supe de alguna parte, que existía algo lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Bill... Creo que se llamaba... El método del zodiaco... ¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Sabes en qué consiste?

Dipper no obtuvo una respuesta certera durante los siguientes minutos. En su lugar, lo próximo en romper con el tenso ambiente fue la risa desembocada de Blendin, quién parecía estar sufriendo de un ataque de cosquillas. Una vez que el ex viajero del tiempo contuvo sus frenéticos deseos por seguir mofándose de las palabras dichas por el chico, pudo atacarlo con las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás demente, niño? Esas ya son palabras mayores. Te estás metiendo con fuerzas incomprensibles para un ser humano. La llamada: " _Rueda del Zodiaco"_ ; es el hechizo más poderoso que jamás haya existido y solo puede ser efectuado por diez seres de inconmensurable poder y un rango similar o parecido al de un dios. Para tu información, ese fue el hechizo que fue utilizado por _La Guardia del Alba_ para devolver a _Vórtice_ a su dimensión y después para encerrar a _Los Weirdmasters_. Además... No solo basta con ser un dios todopoderoso. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero...? Estos diez seres deben ser elegidos por el destino desde el día de su nacimiento para portar y ser el representante de uno de los diez símbolos sagrados: _El Pino, La Estrella Fugaz, La Llama, El Signo de Interrogación, La Bolsa de Hielo, El Fez, La Mano con Seis Dedos, Los Anteojos, El Corazón Roto y El Signo de la Telepatía_.

Wendy estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Blendin, dado a que ya se había hartado de su actitud negativa. Sin embargo, se contuvo cuando Blendin cambió drásticamente su semblante.

—Aunque... —Suspiró—. Para serles franco, no quería llegar hasta este extremo, y sinceramente pensaba en dejar esto como un último recurso, ya que sí ese hechizo es efectuado de una manera errónea, cabe la posibilidad de destruir la creación misma... Y no solo eso... Hasta hace unos momentos me mantenía escéptico ante esta posibilidad, ya que era imposible que los nuevos elegidos se encontraran en un planeta con formas de vida tan primitivas como el planeta tierra... Pero... Ahora... Ya no estoy tan seguro...

—Blendin... —Dipper lo confrontó—. Sí hay algo que debas decirnos que pueda ayudarnos a detener a Bill, es ahora cuando debes decírnoslo...

—Está bien... ¡Qué remedio! Escuchen con atención porque no pienso volver a repetirlo... Una vez que conseguí escapar de la destrucción del planeta Syba y también del apetito de esos horribles monstruos en ese otro asqueroso planeta, el viajero que me brindó su ayuda me preguntó si tenía algún lugar al cual dirigirme... No sé porqué lo hizo, pero él me dijo que podía llevarme a cualquier planeta de la galaxia que yo quisiera. Después de conversar un poco con él, me di cuenta de que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y le expliqué que necesitaba dirigirme hacia el planeta Attar y así discutir con el consejo galáctico acerca de lo que deberíamos de hacer ahora que el Bebe del Tiempo había muerto. El consejo sabe lo peligroso que puede ser Bill Cipher, después de todo, esta no es la primera vez que ese triángulo nos causa problemas a todos. El extraño me llevó con el consejo, y una vez que les expliqué lo que sucedía, me dieron la tarea de buscar una manera de derrotar a Bill. Fue en ese entonces, que al estar revisando unos antiguos manuscritos en la principal base de datos del planeta, encontré información acerca de la _Rueda del Zodiaco_. —Extrajo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones del tiempo un pedazo de papel viejo y arrugado, el cual al extenderlo sobre la mesa, mostraba la imagen de una rueda conformada primeramente por diez símbolos—. Según el manuscrito, este método puede ser capaz de desatar un poder tan grande, que es posible enviar a demonios y a otro tipo de entidades cósmicas y vastas de sobresaliente poder de vuelta a su propia dimensión y encerrarlos dentro por toda la eternidad. Pero eso no es todo... Decía que aquellos dioses defensores de los símbolos sagrados serían los únicos capaces de llevarla a cabo. Pensé en ignorarlo, ya que todos los integrantes de _La Guardia del Alba_ , quienes originalmente eran los diez seres encargados de portar cada uno de los símbolos; habían muerto hace millones de años. Sin embargo, en un párrafo se especificaba que en caso de que todos los guardianes murieran, estos símbolos serían transferidos hacia una nueva generación, tomando el lugar de perecimiento del último guardián en permanecer con vida para seleccionar a los nuevos portadores. Se sabe que el comenta en el que Los Weirdmasters fueron encerrados cayó en la tierra. Se sabe también que Hein, siendo el último miembro de La Guardia del Alba que quedó con vida después de la batalla contra _Vórtice_ y _Los Weirdmasters_ ; se convirtió en el vigilante de dicha prisión... Resultando ser el planeta tierra su último lugar de descanso. Entonces, una idea vino a mi mente... Tomando en cuenta los hechos y la información del manuscrito, los nuevos portadores de los símbolos del zodiaco tendrían que provenir del planeta tierra. Me costó trabajo aceptarlo, pero ahora todo encajaba. Revisé las múltiples fotografías que tomé durante mi estadía en Gravity Falls y en conjunto con mis recuerdos acerca de las cosas que pude atestiguar aquí fue que pude captar las similitudes. Mis ojos pudieron abrirse ante la verdad...

—¿Qué verdad...? —Preguntó Dipper.

—¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que no tenían la menor idea de lo importantes que eran...? Pues no lo decía en broma... Ustedes son los nuevos portadores de dichos símbolos... Ustedes son los nuevos elegidos. Dipper, tú eres _El Árbol de Pino_... Mabel, _La Estrella Fugaz_... Boos... Coos... Soos... O como quiera que te llames, tú eres _El Signo de Interrogación_.

—¡Vaya...! Me pregunto cómo fue que te diste cuenta... —Se miró la camiseta—. Fue porque me observaste lamiendo las manchas de frituras de queso impregnadas en mi ropa, ¿Verdad? Por favor, no lo digas en voz alta enfrente de todos...

—Tú, chica leñadora...

—Wendy. —Dijo la pelirroja, reafirmando su nombre y torciendo la boca.

—Sí, como sea... Tú has demostrado tener una actitud y un alma fría al momento de afrontar los mayores peligros. Eres _La Bolsa de Hielo_.

—¡Quién lo diría...! —Ella y Mabel se cruzaron las miradas—. Y según decía el director del colegio que con mi actitud jamás llegaría a ser nadie en la vida. ¡Ya muero por ver su cara cuando le cuente que soy una elegida para salvar al universo! —Levantó el puño derecho—. ¡Chúpate esa, vejete!

—El chico emo representa al _Corazón Roto_. —Prosiguió.

—¡Gótico! —Robbie estalló—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy un emo? ¡Soy gótico! ¡Mi estilo es el gótico!

—Ese vejete de allá con la mirada perdida... —Suspiró y señaló a McGucket, ignorando completamente a Robbie—. Por más bizarro que esto pueda sonar... Él es el encargado de portar y defender el símbolo de _Los Anteojos_.

—¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Debo contárselo a mi esposa mapache! —El anciano exclamó animoso.

—Y por último, de las personas que estamos aquí presentes... Pacifica... Tú eres la encargada de personificar al símbolo de _La Llama_.

—Esto... Es extraño... —Arrugó la cara—. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—He investigado a tu familia a través de múltiples generaciones y por alguna razón que no consigo entender, la mayoría de ellos han demostrado tener cierta obsesión con las llamas. Además, el que se pensaba era el fundador de Gravity Falls: Nathaniel Northwest, en un momento de su vida estuvo en secreto casado con uno de esos animales... No pienso dar más información al respecto. Créeme, la historia es más repulsiva de lo que parece.

—No es necesario... —El estómago de la rubia se revolvió—. Creo que pediré una emancipación sí es que algún día todo esto vuelve a la normalidad.

—Pero eso no es todo... ¿Dipper es tu novio, verdad?

Ambos niños se sonrojaron.

—¡No era necesario divulgar información acerca de nuestra vida personal! —Pacifica se puso a la defensiva, notando como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora.

—¿Te digo algo curioso? El símbolo que Hein representaba era precisamente el de _La Llama_. Él había contraído matrimonio previamente con Cyprian: La líder de la _Guardia del Alba_ y portadora original del símbolo del _Árbol de Pino_.

—Es... Increíble... —Pacifica tuvo la mayor revelación de toda su vida.

—Tal vez es el destino... —Dijo Dipper, tomándola de la mano. Acto seguido, Pacifica le sonrió.

—Pero es aquí dónde nuestros verdaderamente graves problemas comienzan. Aún nos resta encontrar a tres símbolos más.

—¿Y dónde crees que pueden estar? —Preguntó Mabel.

—Sé en dónde se encuentran dos de ellos. El símbolo del _Fez_ es representado por su extraño tío Stan, niños. Pero desgraciadamente, Bill lo mantiene capturado... Mientras que el símbolo de _La Telepatía_ es propiedad de Gideon... Así es, el mismo que está intentando destruirnos.

—Esto va a ser un problema... Dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo para que cambie de bando y nos ayude. —Comentó Dipper.

—Gideon está confundido. Su miedo hacia Bill es tan grande, que lo ha cegado por completo. —Sin temor a equivocarse, Blendin continuó hablando—. Lo único que ese enano engreído necesita, es que alguien le muestre un poco de cariño sentimental. Es verdad que su obsesión por el poder es colosal. Pero su falta de amor es aún más intensa. Sí tan solo pudiéramos conseguir a una chica que le demuestre lo que es el amor por primera vez en su vida, entonces tal vez podríamos convencerlo de unirse a nosotros. Pacifica... ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?

—¡¿Qué?! —Dipper y Pacifica enfurecieron a la vez—. Estás loco sí crees que permitiré que Pacifica haga tal cosa. —Dipper complementó.

—¡Ni de broma! En primer lugar, yo jamás aceparía ser la novia de ese mequetrefe, embustero y rencoroso gusano de Gideon Gleeful... —Afirmó la joven Northwest—. Y en segunda, yo soy la novia de Dipper. Nunca sería capaz de traicionarlo...

—¡Vaya Pacifica! Ahora sí lo estás admitiendo en público. —Dijo Mabel, manteniéndose a la expectativa y mandándole una pícara sonrisa—. Veo que no hay más remedio, Blendin... Yo seré el azuelo.

—¡Espera, Mabel! —Dipper trató de detenerlo—. ¡No lo hagas!

—No hay otra opción, Dipper. Soy la única persona por la cual ha demostrado que en su interior se esconde al alma de un chico noble. Por más que me cueste admitirlo... Sí puedo demostrarle aunque sea un poco de mi amor con tal de que regrese a nuestro bando para que así podamos detener a Bill, entonces lo haré... Lo haré por el bien de este universo. Lo haré por ustedes, chicos... Por mi familia... Por los amigos que he hecho este verano... Por el bien de todos los seres vivos... Y por el bien de Pato, para pueda seguir viviendo en un mundo digno lleno de lodo y suciedad. Estoy harta de que ese triángulo malvado piense que puede salirse con la suya. Le demostraré que se equivoca...

—Ese fue un discurso muy motivador, pero aunque tal vez ahora exista una posibilidad de reclutar a Gideon, les recuerdo que aún nos queda una última persona de la cual no tenemos la menor idea de quién se pueda tratar.

—El símbolo ejemplifica a una _Mano con Seis Dedos_... Y el autor de este misterioso diario que encontré en el bosque al principio del verano revela que también posee seis dedos en cada una de sus manos. Entonces... Blendin... ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que el autor de este diario sea la persona que nos hace falta para completar el ritual? —Dipper dedujo rápidamente, mostrándole al resto de los presentes el susodicho diario.

—Es una posibilidad muy latente, Dipper. —Blendin se mostró conforme ante la posibilidad.

—En ese caso tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. —Dijo Dipper.

—Lo primero que necesitamos sí es que vamos a enfrentarnos a Bill Cipher y a toda su banda de revoltosos, son armas... Muchas armas... Y sé exactamente dónde encontrarlas. El Bebe del Tiempo siempre estaba preparado en caso de que estallara una guerra intergaláctica. Así que mantenía sus reservas de armas en un lugar secreto dónde sus enemigos jamás pudieran encontrarlas. Un lugar remoto y aislado mejor conocido como "El Almacén 88 2/3".

—¿El Almacén 88 2/3? —Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Así es... Después, debemos encontrar un modo de extraerlo de ese cuerpo y encontrar a esa última persona que nos hace falta para lograr activar la rueda. Esto será extremadamente difícil, ya que podría encontrarse en cualquier parte de este mundo. Además, no pude encontrar más indicios que pudieran ayudarnos a dar con su paradero. Es por eso que una vez que hayamos conseguido las armas, debemos contactar con la única entidad en todo el universo que tal vez podría ayudarnos a encontrar a esa persona faltante...

—¿Y de quién se trata? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Se trata de un ser con un poder tan grande, cuyo único estornudo fue capaz de originar aquél evento colosal mejor conocido por los humanos como "El Big Bang". Me refiero al mismísimo creador del universo. Al creador de toda la vida. Aquél que todo lo ve y que todo lo puede. Aquél que conoce el pasado, el presente y el futuro de cada ser vivo en todo el universo. Aquí en la tierra, los seres humanos suelen darle el nombre de "Dios". Me refiero al gran y único ser inmortal que está por encima de todo lo que conocemos: ¡El todopoderoso, Axolotl!

 **Continuará...**

El buen Axolotl... Espero que se acuerden de él. Pero bueno, por sí no saben de quién diablos estoy hablando, aquí les va una breve clase de historia... ¿Recuerdan la muerte de Bill en la serie? Sí lo vieron en su versión en inglés (Aclaro que en su versión en español esto no lo dice) en sus últimos momentos, Bill dice una frase al revés, la cual sí se pone en el orden correcto, dice lo siguiente: **"A-X-O-L-O-T-L, mi tiempo para arder ha llegado. Invoco el poder antiguo para poder regresar"**.

Esta frase dio mucho de qué hablar en su momento, ya que los fans supusieron que Bill se estaba refiriendo a un ser de una categoría de poder más alta, para que este pudiera ayudarlo a regresar. Esto se confirmó luego de que saliera el libro: _"Dipper y Mabel y la maldición del tesoro de los piratas del tiempo"_. Para no hacerles tanto spoiler seré breve, en una parte del libro, Dipper y Mabel se ponen en contacto con este ser, el cual efectivamente es un ente místico con forma de Ajolote y que les revela cosas bastante curiosas acerca de Bill. Sí no saben qué es un ajolote, búsquenlo en Google imágenes.

Lo que me encanta del universo de Gravity Falls, es que en él pueden converger todo tipo de seres de otras dimensiones, así como deidades como los son El Bebe del tiempo y Axolotl. Sin embargo, es una pena que no sepamos más allá de estos personajes salvo en puras especulaciones. De modo que opté por utilizar al buen Ajolote para que haga una aparición en este fic. Les gustará, tengo la confianza.

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo de mi parte. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, así como el fic en general. Les recuerdo que la fecha de **la siguiente actualización es el próximo 13 de Enero de 2017**. Pero sí ya pasó esa fecha continúen con el siguiente capítulo.

Este ha sido un año maravilloso para mí en el aspecto literario, ya que este fic me ha permitido conocer a nuevas amigas y amigos, para compartir el gusto que tenemos por esta fantástica serie llamada: Gravity Falls. Así que de momento solo me resta desearles un feliz año 2017, 2018, 2019 o en el año que sea qué estén leyendo esto. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por sus votos. Nos leemos el próximo año y les recuerdo que sí lo desean pueden seguirme en mi página de facebook: **JaviSuzumiya**. Publico memes sin mala ortografía, imágenes curiosas de GF y recientemente algunos fragmentos de lecturas que no suelo publicar aquí.

¡Pásenla bien dónde quiera que se encuentren! ¡Chao!


	38. Prisionero 618

¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? ¿Una actualización antes de la fecha prometida aún siendo diciembre?

Bueno amigos, la respuesta es sí. No pregunten, solo gócenlo. Ok no... El verdadero motivo de esta actualización es mi cumpleaños. Así es, tal y como lo dije en mi página de facebook, en vez de recibir regalos ustedes son los que los recibirán y este es el primero de ellos. Sí quieren saber cuál es el segundo, deberán checarlo en mi página. Reitero, me pueden encontrar como JaviSuzumiya.

El punto es que este ha sido un excelente año para mí y me gustaría agradecer su lealtad y su tiempo para leer este fic al darles una pequeña actualización sorpresa.

Como se darán cuenta, este es el capítulo 33.5. ¿Por qué le puse ese título? Bueno, porque todos los hechos que ocurren en este capítulo estaban originalmente ligados al anterior pero que por falta de tiempo ya no pude anexar. No considero este un capítulo como tal, porque da la casualidad de que ni Dipper, ni Pacifica aparecen en él. Por el contrario les haremos una pequeña visita a los antagonistas de la historia para saludarlos y ver qué están tramando.

Espero que les guste y sí les nace del corazón pueden dejarme su opinión al respecto. Pasen una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Sobre todo en términos de fanfics. Espero que ese fanfic que tanto les emociona y que lleva meses en hiatus finalmente sea actualizado, así como que ustedes mismas o ustedes mismos sean capaces de terminar sus propias obras y que durante el proceso puedan recibir muchas vistas, comentarios, votos o todo lo que se les ocurra. Ahora no dejaré comentarios al final, más que nada porque no sé qué más decirles (xD) Así que pásenla bien, disfruten del capítulo, sean felices y nos vemos este próximo 13 de enero. ¡Chao!

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 33.5: "Prisionero 618"**

El pequeño y regordete niño de piernas cortas caminaba a través de un estrecho corredor, llevando entre sus temblorosas manos una charola hecha de oro, sobre la cual se tambaleaba una tetera y una elegante taza, también elaboradas con el preciado material de color dorado. Al llegar hasta una puerta metálica, Gideon flotó con la ayuda de la gema que pendía de su cuello, para alcanzar el panel de la derecha y utilizar los botones para llamar el ascensor, abordarlo y descender así hasta el último piso, el cual se localizaba a casi doscientos metros por debajo del subsuelo terrestre.

Una vez que llegó hasta el fondo, tuvo dificultades para mantener el equilibrio debido a la fuerte presión que había en el aire y que era generada por una gigantesca roca de tonos negros de aproximadamente quinientos metros de diámetro, mostrando a simple vista una composición muy parecida a la de la obsidiana. A su vez, su estructura estaba compuesta por grandes y pulsantes protuberancias, que sobresalían y que producían un leve pero vivo destello rojizo, como sí algo oscuro y de propiedades malignas se estuviese engendrando en su interior.

El pálido niño de nueve años caminó con desconfianza hacia la roca, la cual estaba colocada sobre una inmensa plataforma hecha completamente de titanio, rodeada por una docena de focos reflectores y qué a su vez, se encontraba dentro de una colosal cámara oculta y aislada, construida bajo la montaña. Gideon permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo como la muerte se respiraba en el cuello, mientras miraba hacia el descomunal fragmento de roca, hasta que una voz lo sacó de su trance.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Alguien se ve muy asustado. —Dijo una voz proveniente del cuerpo de un hombre trajeado, girando la cabeza 180 grados al más puro estilo de la película "El Exorcista", para así mirar de un mejor modo al muchacho a sus espaldas. Hasta ese momento, dicho hombre se encontraba flotando de piernas cruzadas al centro de un círculo dibujado sobre el suelo, al pie de la enrome roca. El dibujo de una rueda con un total de diez símbolos a su alrededor.

—¿Asustado…? —Sus nervios comenzaron a salir a flote—. ¿Asustado quien…? ¿Asustado yo…? No estoy asustado… Es… Es solo que…

—¡Relájate, niño! Siéntete como en tu casa y contempla la magnificencia frente a tus ojos. —Bill se levantó y caminó hacia Gideon, para hacer levitar la taza que el chico traía consigo, para que esta llegara hasta sus manos de un solo movimiento—. Veo que me trajiste el té que te encargué. Espero que esta vez le hayas puesto los diez cubos de azúcar que te pedí.

—¡Claro! —Afirmó y asintió con la cabeza repetidamente—. Diez cubos de azúcar, sin crema.

—¿Te digo una cosa, muchacho? El té es una de las muy contadas delicias que tiene este planeta. Es una lástima que todo este fantástico sabor se perderá una vez que lo destruya por completo.

—¿En verdad piensas destruir la tierra…? —Preguntó asustado.

—Este mundo me ha provisto de mucho en el pasado, pero últimamente son sus habitantes los que me han causado incontables dolores de cabeza… Admito que fue divertido hacer tratos con los humanos, pero una vez que el poder de _Los Weirdmasters_ finalmente sea mío… ¡Eh…! Quise decir... Nuestro… —Colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Gideon por unos instantes, antes de apartarse y dar media vuelta—. Este planeta me será totalmente inservible. ¡Tan solo piénsalo! Nos aguarda todo un universo por descubrir y estoy seguro de que encontraremos planetas más vastos y ricos que este para convertirlo en nuestro espacio de juegos personal.

—Eso suena… Muy alentador… —Sus nervios se alteraron nuevamente—. ¿Y qué hay de nuestro acuerdo? ¿Aún sigue en pie, cierto...? Cuando seamos los seres más poderosos del universo… Mabel se convertirá en mi reina... ¿Correcto...?

Bill sonrió malévolamente para sí mismo, gesto que no fue apreciado por Gideon debido a que este se encontraba mirando hacia un ángulo visible completamente muerto. Entonces, Bill cambió su expresión a una más serena.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! Pero antes... Tu pequeña noviecilla aún tiene un pequeño, pero muy importante rol que debe cumplir. Ella y las otras nueve piezas del rompecabezas son la respuesta, la clave para que el ritual de transferencia sea completado de manera exitosa. Una vez que ella haya cumplido con su propósito, entonces podrás reclamarla como tuya.

—¡Esto es genial! —Exclamó entusiasmado—. No sabes por cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento… —Dejó la charola en el piso y se frotó las manos—. Finalmente… Mabel y yo… Juntos y amándonos por toda la eternidad.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! No te adelantes a los hechos, niño. Primero tenemos que apresurarnos y extraer el poder de estos chicos. —Señaló hacia la roca.

—Entonces... ¿Dentro de esa roca se encuentran encerrados _Los Weirdmasters..._? —Gideon preguntó, demostrando como su temor crecía y crecía.

—¿Qué comes, que adivinas? Me encanta el estado de percepción que poseen los seres humanos. Siempre son tan elocuentes. —Se le escapó una lunática risa—. ¿Puedes sentirlo, cierto? ¿Puedes sentir esa abrumadora energía que te dificulta el poder respirar con normalidad, no es así? ¡Es increíble! Luego de decillones de años, su energía se mantiene fresca y aún continua emanando desde su interior. Te recomiendo que no permanezcas demasiado tiempo en este lugar, o de lo contrario comenzarás a sufrir alucinaciones.

—¿Alucinaciones?

Gideon no comprendió a la perfección las palabras de Bill, sino hasta que se miró las manos, dándose cuenta de que ahora se habían convertido en un par de tentáculos, los cuales comenzaron a crecer gradualmente, hasta que ambos cobraron vida propia, para así enrollarse alrededor del cuello del muchacho y comenzar a estrangularlo. Gideon, aterrado y temiendo por su vida, pataleó y se retorció para conseguir zafarse. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, se percató de que en realidad no había nada colocado alrededor de su cuello. Ni que tampoco sus manos habían mutado en un par de extremidades ajenas y pertenecientes a una criatura marina.

—Creo que ahora sabes a lo qué me refiero... Regresa ahora mismo a la superficie y alista las tropas. Tengo el presentimiento de que habrá seres de detestable naturaleza que tratarán de impedir que el ritual sea completado.

—Sí... ¡Sí señor!

Gideon pretendió volver por donde vino, antes de que su mente sufriera de un deterioro más prolongado y que esto fuera causante de más alucinaciones. No obstante, al dar la media vuelta, el muchacho se topó de frente con el vientre de una chica vestida de colegiala japonesa, la cual era acompañada por la bestia traslucida capaz de transformarse en cualquier ser vivo u objeto conocido en todo el universo. Esto lo obligó a retroceder y caer de pompas al suelo.

—Bill-sama... Hemos vuelto para traerle la información requerida. —Dijo con su enternecedora y robotizada voz—. Hay fantásticas noticias de las que estoy segura le complacerá mucho escuchar.

—¡Giffany! ¡Querida! —Bill exclamó—. Siempre es un gusto el volver a verte. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué es lo qué has obtenido? ¿Cuáles son esas fantásticas noticias? ¿Podrían estar relacionadas con nuestro informante infiltrado?

—Es correcto, Bill-sama. Nuestro informante infiltrado nos ha revelado información muy importante con relación al siguiente movimiento que vendrá por parte de los rezagados rebeldes. Su próxima jugada consiste en buscar un método eficaz con el que les sea posible extraerlo del cuerpo de aquel con el nombre de Preston Northwest. De esta manera, los rebeldes tratarán de impedir que usted continúe utilizando los poderes que le otorga _El Libro Negro de Hein_ , al verse incapaz de ver todos sus secretos a través de los ojos de Preston. Pero eso no es todo. Nuestro informante también nos reveló que un pequeño comando piensa dirigirse hacia un lugar llamado "Almacén 88 2/3".

—¿Acaso escuché bien? Dijiste... ¿"El Almacén 88 2/3"...? —Bill abrió por completo los ojos, sonrió y se frotó las manos—. Interesante... Hacía millones de años que no escuchaba nada acerca de ese lugar. ¿Quién lo diría? Apuesto a que tienen la mira fijada en la bóveda que contiene el casi infinito arsenal del Bebe del Tiempo... ¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor! Esos humanos tontos al fin se están tomando las cosas con suma seriedad. Aunque es muy extraño... De alguna manera, ellos ahora saben que el ritual de transferencia solo podrá llevarse a cabo siempre y cuando me encuentre poseyendo este inmundo saco de carne, órganos y huesos.

—Nuestro informante también nos alertó acerca del despertar del niño Dipper Pines, hace tan solo unas pocas horas.

—¿De verdad? Tengo el presentimiento de que mi antigua marioneta fue quien les informó acerca de esa debilidad... El intelecto de los habitantes de Gravity Falls siempre se ha conservado muy por debajo de la media. Pero ese niño... Es mucho más persistente, hábil y perspicaz de lo que había imaginado. Aunque no es de extrañarse. Él y mi antiguo "compañero", son portadores de la misma sangre. No creí toparme con una versión en miniatura de él. De ser así, no podemos correr ningún riesgo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerles una pequeña visita.

—¡Espere un momento, amo Bill! —Habló el Cambia-formas—. Tenía entendido que usted no puede abandonar este lugar sino hasta que el ritual sea completado.

—Eso es muy cierto. Desafortunadamente, no puedo poner un pie fuera de esta cámara mientras me encuentre preparando el ritual o de lo contrario, todo nuestro avance se echaría a perder. Los pasos para realizar el ritual de transferencia son excesivamente complicados, ya que se necesita de una gran cantidad de energía vital. Esto me ha debilitado enormemente. Mis poderes se han reducido en un 70% y mientras el espíritu de ese entrometido leñador se encuentre al cuidado de esos tontos humanos, no podemos acercarnos demasiado a su posición. Nuestros ejércitos de _Drones_ e _Impuros_ se han esparcido a lo largo de toda la galaxia, para conquistar y explotar el resto de sus planetas en búsqueda de recursos. Así que solo hemos conservado una presencia mínima de tropas en este planeta. De modo que una ofensiva sin una planificación concisa y previa podría resultar contraproducente.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora, Bill-sama? —Preguntó la chica.

—Dejaré que ustedes tres se encarguen personalmente de encabezar esta operación. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en tonterías. ¡Ha llegado la hora de pasar finalmente a la acción! Giffany, Gideon, Cambia-formas. Su misión a partir de este momento consistirá en traerme aquellas piezas del rompecabezas que nos hacen falta para completar el ritual: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos Ramírez, Robbie Valentino, Wendy Corduroy y Fiddleford McGucket. Todos ellos han optado por mantenerse unidos, así que estoy plenamente seguro de que algunos de ellos tienen pensado dirigirse hacia el Almacén. Ustedes los seguirán hasta allá y los capturarán con vida.

—¿Y qué hay de Pacifica Northwest y de su antiguo "compañero", amo Bill? —Cuestionó el niño del exagerado peinado.

—Para ese par tengo reservado algo muy especial... Les mostraré. —Dijo Bill, demostrando plena seguridad en sus palabras. Entonces, gracias a un potente y sonoro chasquido de sus dedos, consiguió hacer aparecer una gigantesca burbuja flotante, de tonos púrpuras y resplandecientes como si fueran parte de una serie de focos de navidad. Una esfera hecha completamente de energía, la cual era contenida por medio de una fuerte cadena y que a su vez, se encontraba sujeta con un grueso candado, dejando entrever en su interior la apenas distinguible silueta de un hombre aparentemente inconsciente—. ¡Contemplen! ¡Contemplen todos! ¡Mi más reciente creación!

—¿Ese es acaso...? —Gideon no pudo terminar su pregunta debido al asombro.

—¿Es ese el...? —Las palabras del Cambia-formas se vieron ahogadas debido a la misma razón que Gideon.

—El prisionero 618... —Complementó Giffany.

—Así es, querida. —Confirmó Bill, dejando salir una maniática risa que retumbó en todas las paredes de la cámara—. ¡Es impresionante! Fue gracias al Libro Negro, que pude ser capaz de transformar la voluntad de un hombre bondadoso y de corazón puro, para convertirlo en toda una máquina asesina. Le he otorgado poderes con los que ningún mortal se ha atrevido a soñar antes. A partir de este momento, él será mi sombra, mi suplente en el campo de batalla. Eso significa que ustedes lo obedecerán y seguirán sus órdenes.

—Pero... ¿Qué pasará con el trato que usted hizo con nuestro informante, Bill-sama? —Giffany se adelantó—. ¿Lo recuerda? A cambio de proporcionarnos información altamente valiosa, usted le prometió que apartaría sus manos y las mantendría lejos de los sobrevivientes. Además, le dijo que mantendría con vida al prisionero 618, para posteriormente permitirle recuperar todos sus recuerdos que le fueron arrebatados en el pasado por la ahora extinta sociedad del ojo cegado. Sí él descubre las verdaderas intenciones que hay detrás de este ataque, podría dar el aviso al resto y los perderíamos de nuevo. Pienso que utilizar al prisionero 618 es sumamente arriesgado. Igualmente, hacer uso de él significaría adverso al trato que usted hizo con nuestro informante infiltrado.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Es por eso que les encargué esta encomienda únicamente a ustedes. Le dije que mantendría mis manos lejos de los sobrevivientes, pero nunca le dije nada acerca de mantener las de ustedes apartadas. Asimismo, el espíritu de nuestro pequeño informante es débil y fácil de corromper. En pocas palabras, lo tenemos acorralado. Su miedo a perder todo lo que ha conseguido es proporcional a su disponibilidad para caer en nuestros engaños. Así que podremos aprovecharnos de ello y chantajearlo para que nos diga todo lo que queremos. Lo haré tal y como lo he hecho desde hace millones de años con el resto de los ineptos con los que alguna vez tuve que hacer un trato...

—No tenía porque decirme inepto, amo Bill. —Murmuró Gideon, sintiéndose menos.

—Él no se atrevería a delatarnos. No después de haberle hecho la falsa promesa de que cuando todo el universo se encuentre bajo mi control, crearía un mundo únicamente para él y el resto de las personas que considera importantes en su vida. Pero lo que él y lo que ninguno del resto de los sobrevivientes sabe aún, es que todo forma parte de un plan perfectamente elaborado para destruirlos desde el interior y sin tener que molestarme en encargarme de ellos personalmente. Sí piensan que aún pueden ganar son más ingenuos de lo que imaginé, y será nuestro querido amigo quién se encargará de ayudarles a abrir sus ojos ante la realidad y hacerles darse cuenta de que ya no tienen salvación. Nadie nos detendrá y seremos los amos y señores de esta y muchas realidades más. —Colocó su mano derecha tibiamente sobre la esfera—. Las piezas están puestas sobre el tablero. ¡Ve y tráemelos a todos con vida! ¡Despierta ahora!

En ese momento, la burbuja se estremeció y una serie de rayos fueron emitidos y dirigidos hacia todas direcciones dentro de la caverna. Giffany creó rápidamente un escudo de energía alrededor de ella, así como del Cambia-formas y de Gideon, para evitar que fueran impactados. Cuando el espectáculo de estruendos y luces cesó finalmente, los presentes pudieron contemplar como la difuminada figura del hombre dentro de la esfera comenzaba a moverse. Entonces, levantó la cabeza súbitamente para mostrar un par de ojos amarillos y muertos, en conjunto con una par de pupilas dilatadas y completamente negras, las cuales hicieron estremecer al grupo completo con la excepción de Bill, quién solo se limitó a reír de una manera demencial.


	39. En el Infierno, Parte 1

¡Hey! Primera actualización del 2017.

Espero que estén listas y listos para todo un nuevo año de emociones, momentos cardiacos y derroches de lágrimas, ya que pretendo hacer que este fic llegue a su final este año. Si no lo logro, entonces podrán regresar a este capítulo y restregármelo en la cara. Recientemente estuve escribiendo los títulos y sinopsis de los capítulos que están por venir y parece que si lo alcanzaré a cubrir.

En fin, llego la fecha prometida y he aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos hasta el final para notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 34: "En el Infierno, Parte 1"**

Dipper contemplaba el atardecer, sentado sobre un pequeño tronco cubierto de musgo, localizado sobre una pequeña colina, a tan solo unos pocos metros de la cabaña propiedad del gran Dan. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, miedo y confusión. El estrés había comenzado a cobrar factura en su delgaducho cuerpo, ya que varias de sus articulaciones ardían como si hubieran entrado en contacto con agujas puestas al fuego y bañadas en alcohol. Además, diversas jaquecas comenzaron a asolar de manera paulatina su cabeza cada vez que se le venía la idea de encontrarse metido en una situación tan descabellada e irreal. Por si eso fuera poco, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y su estómago se contraía cada vez que lo meditaba y recordaba que él había sido un cómplice de Bill al ayudarle a recuperar El Libro Negro y que hasta ese momento, se hallaba oculto y a salvo en posesión de Preston Northwest. Tal vez Preston había hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, pero a pesar de ello, él no tenía las mínimas intensiones de utilizarlo para desatar una hecatombe que tuviera en ascuas al universo entero.

La luz del sol disminuía conforme este se ocultaba por detrás de las montañas a la distancia y Dipper no mostraba el mayor interés en querer marcharse de ese lugar. Previamente, le había pedido al resto de sus amigos y a su hermana que quería permanecer un breve tiempo a solas para reflexionar acerca de los recientes hechos que los mantenían al borde de un oscuro precipicio. Sin embargo, dos horas habían pasado ya luego de haber dado a conocer dicho aviso y ahora a sus pies parecían haberles crecido raíces que le impedían moverse. Fue en ese momento, que Pacifica decidió ir hacia él, para preguntarle si todo se encontraba en orden, dado a que el resto de los sobrevivientes habían empezado a manifestar preocupación por él.

—¿Aún habrá esperanza? —Murmuró, para luego dejar salir un largo suspiro—. ¿Y sí el final es inevitable...?

 _*Ese páramo muerto y lleno de miseria de dónde te rescaté, es lo único que quedó de Gravity Falls* *El plan de ataque para derrotar a Bill... No funcionará...* *Ustedes serán los principales protagonistas de una guerra como nunca antes se había presenciado en este mundo* *Bill utilizó el resto de sus poderes para liberar el sello que había mantenido a los Weirdmasters encerrados* *A causa de ello... Mabel... Wendy... Soos... El tío Stan... Y todos los amigos que hicimos durante ese mágico verano... Fueron asesinados*_

Dipper recordó con amargura, algunas de las cosas que le había dicho su contraparte futura, provocando que su confianza en sí mismo disminuyera a pasos agigantados mientras más y más cosas venían a su mente. No obstante, fue la apacible voz de Pacifica la que lo hizo volver en sí.

—¿Dipper...?

—¡Pacifica! ¡Hola! —Fingió sorpresa—. ¿Cómo va todo...? —Realizó una pregunta aleatoria.

—Todo va bien. Eso creo... A pesar de tener un apocalipsis de talla universal encima, todos parecen estar tomándolo con suma tranquilidad. —Respondió, percatándose inmediatamente de la condición de Dipper. Le siguió la corriente—. Wendy y Mabel están racionando la comida enlatada que había almacenada en la cabaña. Soos, Robbie y el loco McGucket fueron de cacería... Afortunadamente pudieron conseguir algo de carne de venado pese a que creíamos que todos habían huido hacia el sur a causa del peligro. El resto se está encargando de encender una fogata para cocinar la carne. Además, Blendin se está ocupando de colocar algunos sensores de movimiento y de ajustar un campo de invisibilidad en los alrededores de la cabaña para que los androides exploradores de Giffany no puedan detectarnos y sepamos de su posición antes que ellos sepan la nuestra.

—Todo parece estar en orden... —Replicó el muchacho.

—Además, le pedí a Archibaldo que mantuviera vigilancia constante sobre todo el perímetro en caso de que alguna cuadrilla de _Impuros_ llegase a aparecer. Los sensores no son capaces de detectar ese tipo de forma de vida así que...

—¿Archibaldo? —Dipper alzó las cejas—. ¿Quién es Archibaldo?

—Me refiero a nuestro fantasmagórico amigo que una vez trató de convertirnos a todos en madera. —Le guiñó el ojo derecho y se sentó a su derecha.

—Entonces... Ese es su nombre... ¡Eso lo confirma! —Miró hacia el cielo y rebuscó en su memoria—. Ya decía yo que esa vieja pintura que una vez encontré en la casa de Wendy se me hacía muy sospechosa.

—¿Lo dices porque es uno de sus antepasados, cierto? —Lo cuestionó la rubia—. Archibaldo Corduroy... No suele conversar mucho acerca de su pasado, pero logré sacarle algunas respuestas. Aunque no parece estar muy interesado en revelarle a Wendy su verdadera identidad.

—Tal vez sea mejor así... —Suspiró una vez más—. Ahora que lo menciones, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por salvarnos de Bill y de toda su banda. Aunque aún no entiendo la razón por la cual lo hizo. ¿Qué ganaba con eso?

—Nada realmente... Según sus palabras, soy la única Northwest en toda la historia que aún conserva un poco de bondad en su corazón. Así que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ver como esa chica loca sacada de un videojuego me trataba como su juguete. Sí tan solo supiera que no soy una legítima Northwest...

—¿Y qué has pensado acerca de todo esto...? ¿Crees que tus verdaderos padres aún se encuentren...? —Dipper no terminó de realizar su pregunta, ya que Pacifica adivinó el resto.

—¿Vivos?

—¡No...! No quise decir eso... Bueno... En realidad, sí... Pero... No quise sonar tan imprudente. —El niño se rasco la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza.

—No te preocupes... No importa. —Subió sus piernas al tronco para abrazarlas y esconder su rostro en sus rodillas—. Más que saber sí mis padres se encuentran con vida o no, me gustaría saber el motivo por el cual se deshicieron de mí. Quisiera saber quién soy yo... Quisiera conocer el lugar de donde vengo... Ni siquiera sé sí me dejaron a cargo de mis actuales padres, o fueron ellos los que me adoptaron más tarde. ¿Sabes, Dipper? Es triste saber que pasaste una gran parte de tu vida tratando de adoptar las costumbres de un par de extraños, para luego convertirte en su vivo reflejo y vivir bajo su sombra, sus mentiras y su asquerosa forma de ver la vida y a los demás.

—Pacifica... Siento mucho lo que sucedió. Personalmente... Me gustaría creer que tus verdaderos padres tuvieron una buena razón para hacer lo que hicieron.

—A mí también me gustaría creerlo...

Pacifica bajó los pies y se aproximó hacia Dipper. El muchacho se sonrojó en cuanto notó el repentino movimiento. Acto seguido, Pacifica lo tomó cariñosamente de la mano, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos con los de él y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su novio. Dipper esbozó una sonrisa e inmediatamente inclinó su propia cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de Pacifica. Entonces, el joven Pines relajó sus tensos hombros, su respiración parecía haber vuelto a un ritmo pertinente y saludable para una buena condición, apretó la mano de Pacifica y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que se producían en su estómago. La rubia lo notó de inmediato, de modo que no se limitó a quedarse con la duda.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—¿Mejor...? ¿A qué te refieres...?

—¡Vamos, Dipper...! —Continuaron charlando, conservando la misma posición y sin dejar de mirar hacia la hermosa y deslumbrante puesta de sol colocada al fondo del magnífico escenario—. ¿Acaso creíste que no sospechaba que algo malo ocurría contigo? Solo una semana ha pasado desde que me convertí en tu novia, pero durante ese corto periodo de tiempo he conseguido memorizar casi todas tus expresiones corporales. Sé perfectamente cuando estás feliz, molesto, tenso, preocupado, nervioso. Eres como un libro abierto.

—Creo que no puedo ocultarte nada, ¿Cierto?

—¡Es correcto!

—Me siento mejor... —Admitió—. Por un breve momento, me sentí aterrado por lo que fuera a suceder. Me preguntaba acerca de lo que sucedería si les llegáramos a fallar a todos... Lo que pasaría sí es que Bill llegara a conseguir el poder supremo... Pero creo que ahora lo mejor es no pensar más en eso y tratar de ser positivos. Es lo único que nos queda. Tan solo espero que el dios Axolotl nos diga dónde se encuentra la última persona para poder completar el hechizo.

Ninguno hizo un solo movimiento, ni ningún otro comentario, prefiriendo disfrutar de ese breve momento a solas que ambos habían podido conseguir, teniendo en mente que ese era probablemente uno de los últimos que tendrían en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que había mantenido a Pacifica inquieta. Una pregunta que la atormentaba por sobremanera y que durante los pocos minutos de charla que había mantenido con Dipper esperaba ansiosa por salir desde la cavidad bucal de la chica.

—Dipper, quisiera preguntarte algo... Retomando el tema de mis auténticos padres. Sí te encontraras en mi misma situación y tuvieras una sola oportunidad de saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con ellos, así como descubrir tu verdadero lugar de procedencia... ¿La tomarías?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Levantó la cabeza, apartándose de Pacifica. Ella hizo lo mismo, de modo que Dipper aprovechó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Bueno... Yo solo estaba hablando de forma hipotética. —Se acomodó el cabelló de forma tímida—. Verás, sí logramos contactar con él... Tenía en mente preguntarle a ese tal dios Axolotl acerca de mi pasado... Sí lo que dijo Blendin acerca de él es verdad y él es el dios que le dio vida a toda la creación en todo el universo, entonces el tendría que saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con mis padres y tal vez darme un poco de más información acerca de mi origen.

—Suena un poco descabellado... Pero podría funcionar... —Lo pensó por cinco segundos—. ¡Claro! No veo por qué no... Aunque... Ojala hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte.

—Gracias Dipper. —Le sonrió—. Pero a menos que puedas retroceder en el tiempo creo que te será imposible.

—Sí tan solo _El Bebe del Tiempo_ siguiera con vida, podríamos usar una cinta métrica para viajar al pasado y descubrir de dónde provienes... —Ambos permanecieron callados unos segundos, hasta que un fugaz recuerdo, una idea, hizo eco en los canales de su mente cuando rememoró otro séquito de palabras que su similar del futuro: _*Cuando tocaste por primera vez el libro negro, de alguna manera, su esencia mágica quedó impregnada en ti, concediéndote habilidades que van más allá de las capacidades humanas ordinarias, dándole a tu mente la habilidad de viajar entre distintas épocas. El problema, es que aún no has aprendido a controlar este nuevo poder y en consecuencia, tu mente divagó sin control y se perdió en los confines del espacio y del tiempo. Trasladándote hasta esta fecha y lugar exactos.*_ —. Aunque... Tal vez exista una manera...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pacifica sintió como su sangre se congelaba.

—No estoy seguro, pero... Cuando me encontraba en coma yo... Yo pude...

—¡HOLA DIPPER! ¡HOLA PACIFICA! —Gritó una prominente y chillona voz a sus espaladas, provocándoles un susto cercano a la muerte. En consecuencia, Dipper perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, golpeándose de nariz.

—¡Mabel! —Gritó la pareja al unisonó, mostrándose inconforme.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Dipper se incorporó de un salto, recriminando a su hermana—. ¿Cuál es el afán de asustar así a las personas?

—Siento haberlos asustado, se veían muy tiernos y no quise arruinar el momento. —Se excusó la niña, riendo a causa del enojo de Dipper—. Pero la fogata está lista y Wendy me dijo que los llamara para cenar. Contaremos chistes y cantaremos canciones a capela para bajar el nivel de estrés en el grupo. ¿Qué dices hermano? Tal vez el tío Stan no se encuentre con nosotros por ahora, pero aún estamos tú y yo para hacer que el legado de la _Patrulla Alfa del Amor_ perdure por siempre.

En ese momento, el cerebro de Dipper se puso en sobre marcha y se dio cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Todo lo que su "yo" de varios años en el futuro le había dicho, comenzaba a cumplirse al pie de la letra. Entonces, una sensación de incertidumbre lo empezó a consumir por dentro, como una enfermedad terminal, generándole un punzante dolor a la altura del pecho que se extendió lenta y agonizantemente hacia sus entrañas.

—Está bien... Iremos enseguida. —Dijo Pacifica, alentando a Mabel para que los dejara solos unos cuantos minutos más.

En cuanto la niña de los frenos se retiró del lugar para regresar hacia dónde se encontraban el resto de los ciudadanos del extinto poblado de Gravity Falls, quienes estaban ya listos y ansiosos por encajarle el diente a ese venado que la triada de hombres más peculiar de todas había podido conseguir; Pacifica se dirigió hacia Dipper, pudiendo notar su nuevo y demacrado estado.

—¿Dipper, cariño? ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy pálido. —Preguntó, preocupada.

—¿Pálido? ¿Pálido yo...? —Intentó recobrar la compostura—. No estoy pálido... Lo qué sucede es que tengo mucha hambre... Tú sabes... Aún no he recobrado todas mis fuerzas y necesito comer pronto o me volveré a desmayar... ¿Qué tal si vamos?

—Pero... ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme antes de que Mabel nos interrumpiera?

—Nada... No es nada... —Comenzó a sudar estrepitosamente, arrepintiéndose de último momento de contarle a Pacifica todo por lo que había atravesado en aquél espantoso lugar, dado a que las terribles imágenes de la tumba de Pacifica llenaron su cabeza de ideas y malos presentimientos—. Es solo que mi mente divagó por unos momentos... No sé en qué estaba pensando... Creo que será mejor que no hagamos esperar a los demás y vayamos...

Dipper estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir el camino que había tomado su hermana, cuando la voz de Pacifica lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡Espera, Dipper! —Lo tomó del brazo—. Hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de volver... —Utilizó su extremidad superior derecha para buscar en el interior de su chaqueta y extraer una vieja cámara de fotos instantáneas—. La encontré dentro de la cabaña en un sucio cobertizo... Wendy me dio permiso para conservarla. ¿Qué tal sí nos tomamos una foto para el recuerdo? —El corazón de Dipper pareció detenerse—. Sé que este no es un buen momento y para serte franca, hubiera preferido tomarme una foto contigo en mejores circunstancias, pero sí fallamos, ya no habrán más oportunidades para hacerlo... Además, me gustaría conservarla como una especie de "amuleto" de buena suerte cuando nos encontremos en pleno campo de batalla en caso de que llegáramos a separarnos. ¿Qué me dices, Dipper? Serán dos fotografías, una la conservarás tú y otra la conservaré yo... Y sí quieres, cuando toda esta locura termine, sí es que salimos victoriosos, podremos tomarnos otra fotografía rememorando la ocasión.

—¡No..! —Respondió Dipper, sumamente asustado, retrocediendo un par de metros—. Lo... Lo siento, Pacifica... Pero creo que esta no es la mejor ocasión para hacer esto... ¡Vamos! ¿Dos fotografías? ¿Amuletos? ¡Me parece un poco absurdo...! ¿Quién creería en eso? —Agachó la mirada. Luego, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar—. Debemos regresar cuanto antes con los demás...

Acto seguido, Dipper salió corriendo hacia el lugar dónde la fogata estaba siendo organizada, dejando a Pacifica sola en ese mismo lugar y sin el más mínimo chance de poder decir algo al respecto, así como con múltiples dudas en la cabeza. Pacifica guardó la cámara de vuelta en su chaqueta y se limitó simplemente a mirar con tristeza como Dipper se alejaba poco a poco de ella, oponiéndose y sin explicación alguna a su primera y única petición como pareja.

—Tienes razón, Dipper... Es una petición muy absurda...

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, es así como comenzamos este año, con un capítulo melancólico e inclusive un tanto triste. Pero esa es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que se viene para los próximos capítulos. Pero hablando de capítulos, durante estas vacaciones y como lo dije en la parte de arriba, pude escribir la sinopsis y los títulos del resto de los capítulos de este fic, así que hablo enserio cuando les digo que muero por mostrarles en que terminará esta historia, procuré de que los momentos finales sean frustrantes y cardiacos como lo fueron los últimos momentos del Weirdmageddon.

Pero bueno, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y en serio, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, reviews y sus favoritos. Gracias a ustedes, este fic está en dónde se encuentra en este momento.

 **¡Aviso importante!**

 **Ahora, la próxima actualización se realizará el próximo lunes 30 de enero. Sí, lunes 30 de enero. A partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso las actualizaciones se moverán de los días viernes a los días lunes. Esto debido a mis horarios en la universidad. Ustedes saben... Nuevo año, nuevo semestre, nuevas materias, nuevos horarios... Y muchas veces los horarios no son como uno los esperaría. Ahora, los lunes los tengo completamente libres, pero los viernes totalmente ocupados. Espero su comprensión y nos leemos hasta ese día.**

Espero que me sigan a los largo de este año. Les mando mis mejores deseos y hasta pronto. ¡Chao!


	40. En el Infierno, Parte 2

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están amigas y amigos!

Ya es 30 de enero, así que es momento de actualizar. Y nos encontramos ante un capítulo lleno de dudas e inseguridad por parte de nuestros protagonistas. ¿Cómo se sentirían sí se encontraran en una situación similar?

En esta ocasión no hay mucho que comentar, así que solo espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 35: "En el Infierno, Parte 2"**

La negrura de la noche había caído sobre el valle y la preocupación e incertidumbre se reflejaba en las caras largas de los sobrevivientes a la masacre. Sentados en círculo sobre la hierba, alrededor de la cálida fogata y con sus estómagos repletos de la deliciosa carne de venado que pudieron conseguir gracias al trabajo conjunto de Robbie, Soos y el viejo McGucket; se hallaban consternados, inseguros y pensantes ante lo que fuera a suceder a continuación. Sus vidas pacificas tal y como las conocían en el casi desconocido poblado de Gravity Falls, habían llegado a su fin, y ahora solo esperaban la llegada del momento justo para hacer algo al respecto que definiera sus destinos, o aguardar sentados por una trágica e insufrible muerte. Mabel fue la primera en darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente, de modo que asumió que quedarse con los brazos cruzados no era la mejor opción.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —Exclamó la niña—. Dejen atrás esas depresivas caras. ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¿Qué no se suponía que esto era una fiesta?

—¿Fiesta? —Preguntó Dipper desde su lugar, extrañado, escéptico y hasta un poco molesto por las palabras utilizadas por su hermana—. ¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo le puedes llamar a esto una fiesta? Te recuerdo que estamos en medio de un apocalipsis.

—Pues discúlpeme, señor amargado. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Lo único que quería era avivar un poco las cosas por aquí. ¿A dónde se fueron todas esas energías que tenías cuando despertaste? Es como si hubieras perdido la confianza en ti mismo.

—No he perdido mi confianza, Mabel. Es solo que la situación por la que atravesamos no es la más adecuada para celebrar. Muchas personas han muerto y ahora tenemos una misión muy importante que cumplir. Extraer a Bill del cuerpo de Preston Northwest y encontrar al autor del libro son nuestras máximas prioridades para poder derrotar a Bill. Por si eso fuera poco, tampoco sabemos lo que ha ocurrido con nuestros padres. Estoy preocupado... Desconocemos sí se encuentran con vida o no. Sí fueron capturados por los drones de Giffany o sí consiguieron salir de la ciudad a tiempo para ocultarse. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, descansar lo suficiente y partir el día de mañana hacia el Almacén del que Blendin nos habló... —Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el cielo—. Los echo de menos, Mabel... A nuestros padres... —Sus ojos se humedecieron—. Extraño los abrazos y los hot cakes de mamá

—Y las historias tétricas que papá nos contaba antes de dormir... —Complementó Mabel.

—Sí... También las extraño... —Dijo Dipper.

A continuación, Mabel suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes razón, Dipper... Quizá este no sea el mejor momento para festejar a costa de todos aquellos que no lo lograron. Seguimos vivos y eso es lo que importa. Además, el tío Stan sigue desaparecido. No sabemos sí Bill aún lo mantiene como su prisionero o sí está...

—No lo digas, Mabel. Espero aún se encuentre con vida. Lo necesitamos para completar el conjuro. Sin él, nunca podremos derrotar a Bill.

—Sí... Lo sé... Es solo que... Todo está sucediendo tan rápido. Nuestras vidas. Nuestro mundo. Todo se fue al diablo. No quisiera que pato viviera en un mundo como este. —Mabel se cruzó de piernas, dejando que su cerdito mascota se aproximara a ella para a continuación colocarlo sobre su regazo y acariciar su cabeza—. Tranquilo, tranquilo Pato... —Lo sujetó entre sus brazos—. Mamá está aquí y te protegerá. Nada malo va a pasarte mientras te encuentres conmigo.

El resto de las personas miró la escena con cierta ternura, incluyendo a Pacifica, quién había preferido sentarse a unos cuantos metros lejos de Dipper dado a su inusual y errático comportamiento, ya que a base de un sutil y casi imperceptible lenguaje corporal, Dipper le había demostrado que por alguna extraña razón, la cual ella no comprendía y que temía por preguntar, ambos tenían que mantenerse distantes. No obstante, el sentimiento de soledad y la sensación de estar rodeada por un grupo de extraños se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Al final, los gestos de amargura retornaron a casi todos los presentes. Sin embargo, fue Soos quién tomó la batuta de la conversación.

—¡NO! —Se levantó de su lugar y en cuestión de instantes, se convirtió en el centro de atención—. No podemos dejarnos caer de esa manera. Escuchen... Es cierto que muchas personas han muerto. Algunas otras fueron capturadas. Como mi novia, Melody. Aun recuerdo el momento en el que Giffany me la arrebató de las manos. Pero a pesar de que juré recuperarla, mis ánimos no han decaído, porque sé que a ella no le hubiera gustado verme así. A ella no le gusta veme triste. Les pido que piensen en sus seres queridos. ¿Creen que a ellos les hubiera gustado verlos en este estado? —Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a comentar entre sí, con la excepción de Dipper y de Pacifica—. Sé que tienen miedo. Admito que yo también lo tengo. Es natural tenerlo cuando es probable que todos muramos el día de mañana. Pero creo que sí esta va a ser nuestra última noche juntos, entonces hagamos que valga la pena. Tal vez jamás podamos volver a divertirnos de nuevo.

—Soos tiene razón. —Wendy prosiguió—. Debemos estar alegres y convertir esta noche en la mejor que este lúgubre valle haya presenciado.

—Si me lo preguntan... Dudo mucho que alguien más aparte de nosotros haya organizado alguna otra fiesta de fin del mundo en kilómetros a la redonda. —Dijo Blendin desde su lugar, pensativo—. A pesar de contar con el campo de supresión de imágenes y de resonancias esta no me parece una buena idea.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con el gordinflón. —Dijo Robbie—. ¿Qué tal sí esas criaturas o esos robots nos escuchan y nos encuentran? Estaremos acabados.

—Ya escuchaste a Blendin. No hay de qué preocuparse. El campo que colocó alrededor de la cabaña de mi padre modula todos los ruidos del interior. Es completamente seguro. Cualquiera que se encuentre fuera de él no podrá escuchar lo que sucede aquí adentro. Además, nuestro amigo el espectro está supervisando la zona en caso de que Impuros o Drones intenten acercarse. Enseguida regreso. Mi padre tiene una radio portátil y un par de bocinas en su salón para ejercicios. Suele utilizarlos para sus rutinas... Tan solo espero que tenga otros discos a parte de los de Sev'ral Timez.

—Déjame ayudarte, querida. —Linda Susan se dispuso a acompañar a Wendy—. Está oscuro allí adentro, yo sostendré la linterna por ti.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

—Por cierto... Quería preguntarte. Tu papá no está viendo a otras mujeres por el momento... ¿O sí? —Preguntó, ocasionándole un mini infarto a la pelirroja.

—Las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de improvisar un escenario para el karaoke. —Mabel se apuntó a ser parte de la celebración, involucrando a Candy y a Grenda durante el proceso, así como también a los agentes Trigger y Powers, quienes se habían mantenido a la expectativa y en silencio hasta ese momento, mientras trataban de asimilar la enloquecedora situación por la que atravesaban—. Primero necesitaremos recolectar algunos troncos... Eso funcionará. ¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Nos ayudan?

—Pero... Jamás he estado en un karaoke. —Dijo Powers—. Ni siquiera tengo una buena voz.

—Eso no importa. —Mabel lo incitó—. El objetivo de un karaoke es hacer el ridículo frente a toda una audiencia para que todos puedan reírse de aquél quien interpreta la melodía.

—En todos estos años al mando de uno de los escuadrones tácticos más importantes del FBI, jamás hice el ridículo... ¿Y ahora lo haré frente a un grupo de niños y pobladores?

—¡Vamos, agente Powers! —Trigger se puso del lado de Mabel—. Será divertido... Ya no tenemos nada que perder más allá de nuestra dignidad. Nuestra labor con el FBI ya es cosa del pasado. Ya nada de eso importa ahora. Sí no disfrutamos de esta noche como una familia, quizá jamás podamos volver a hacerlo.

—¡Oh qué diablos! Lo haré. —Se resignó y aceptó la propuesta, ocasionando que las chicas chocaran las palmas en señal de triunfo.

—¡Oigan ustedes, grupo de mariquitas asustadas! —Dijo el varonil Dan, llamándoles fuertemente la atención a los oficiales Blubs y Durland, así como a Tyler, al viejo McGucket, a Robbie, a Toby Decidido y al "robusto" hombre amante de las pizzas gratis—. Dejen de estar haraganeando y acompáñeme a conseguir más leña para la fogata. Si vamos a tener una verdadera fiesta, procuremos que la llama se mantenga viva durante toda la noche. —Se aproximó hacia el primer árbol que sus ojos pudieron conseguir, para propinarle un sobrio y poderoso golpe el cual lo acabó derribando.

—¡Si señor! —Respondieron todos los hombres en conjunto, como si repentinamente se hubieran convertido en parte de un estricto pelotón de infantería al ser testigos una vez más del porque de la reputación del hombre más poderoso de Oregón.

—No entienden nada... —Las cuerdas bucales de Dipper dejaron escapar un murmuro seguido de un pesado suspiro. Acto seguido, el niño apretó los puños y los dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo, Dipper? —Su hermana se dirigió hacia él, inconsciente de lo que había sobreentendido.

—¡Ustedes no entienden nada! —Alzó la voz, lo suficiente como para que incluso Wendy y Linda Susan, quienes se encontraban cubriendo la labor de hallar la grabadora y los CDS de música, pudieran escuchar—. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar en hacer una fiesta cuando estamos en medio de una situación como la que atravesamos? Esto es... ¡Absurdo! —Recalcó, haciendo notar aún más su estado de rabia—. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo egoístas que son? Miles, tal vez millones de personas han muerto, muchas otras se encuentran desaparecidas, mientras que otras más fueron capturadas por los secuaces de Bill... ¿Y ustedes están hablando de hacer una fiesta? ¿Es enserio?

—Dipper... Por favor... Tranquilízate... —Mabel intentó amenguar la alta tensión.

—No me digas que me tranquilice, Mabel... Que tú fuiste la que tuvo la "brillante" idea de hacer un estúpido karaoke en primer lugar... —La apuntó con el dedo—. ¿Quieres pensar unos momentos en nuestros padres? ¿O en el tío Stan? No sabemos si siguen con vida o no... Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nada de eso te importa. Lo único que te preocupa es tener que volver a interpretar otra de esas horrorosas canciones. ¡Jamás imaginé que fueras tan desconsiderada!

—¿Qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres el que está siendo desconsiderado. —Imitó el tono agresivo de Dipper—. ¿Crees que no me interesa saber qué fue lo que pasó con nuestros padres o con el tío Stan? ¿Crees que no estoy al tanto del peligro que corremos? Lo único que intentábamos hacer, señor amargado... Era tener al menos un poco de diversión. Quería que esta noche fuera especial para todos por ser probablemente la última en la que podríamos convivir al lado de todos nuestros amigos. Hemos pasado por cosas horribles mientras tú te encontrabas en coma. Tú no tienes idea de lo que significa vivir con el miedo de ser descubierto por esos robots o por esas otras feas criaturas... —Los parpados inferiores de Mabel comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas producidas por el coraje—. Tú no tienes idea de las cosas por las que sufrimos tratando de evitar que nos encontraran. Además, te cuidamos día y noche... ¿Y es así como nos agradeces?

—¡No! Tú eres la que no entiende nada... Sí tan solo pudieran ver lo que yo he visto, no estarían aquí celebrando tan cómodamente... Pero ninguno de ustedes lo entendería.

—¿Y qué se supone que deberíamos entender...? ¿Qué es lo que has visto...?

—Yo... —Sus palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta—. Lo que vi fue... —Miró con dirección a su hermana y decenas de imágenes provenientes de ese oscuro lugar mejor conocido como "El Abismo" volvieron a convertirse en el centro de enfoque de su cabeza justo antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del bosque—. ¡Olvídalo...!

—¡Dipper, espera! —Mabel trató de detenerlo. Sin embargo, fue la mano de Pacifica obstruyéndole el paso la que consiguió frenarla.

—¡Alto, Mabel! Yo me ocuparé de hablar con él...

—Aguarda, Pacifica... ¿Estás segura de eso? Jamás había visto a Dipper actuar de ese modo. No quiero que cargues con todo el peso de lidiar tu sola con "Mr. Paranoia".

—Sí... Lo estoy... —Suspiró—. Soy su novia después de todo. Trataré de razonar con él y descubrir qué es lo que le molesta. Ustedes continúen con los preparativos. Lo traeré enseguida.

—Buena suerte... —Concluyó Mabel, juntando sus manos, observando como la rubia se internaba poco a poco dentro del bosque, siguiendo el presunto e incierto camino que Dipper había tomado previamente para alejarse del grupo. Mientras tanto, a escasos cien metros de allí, postrado pecho tierra sobre la firme y gruesa rama de un prominente árbol de pino, se hallaba la esbelta figura de un hombre envuelto en un viejo y polvoso poncho color café, el cual hacía juego con un sombrero vaquero colocado delicadamente sobre su mata de cabello castaño, así como una mascarilla hecha de fibra de kevlar que cubría parcialmente su rostro desde la punta de su nariz hasta su barbilla, dejando visibles un par de intimidantes y avispados ojos amarillos. Firmemente, sujeto entre sus manos, se encontraba un potente rifle de francotirador de peculiares características, mismas que indicaban que no parecían pertenecer a esa época, ya que las propiedades de su avanzada mira telescópica le permitían observar exitosamente a través del campo de invisibilidad de Blendin. A continuación, el hombre rió de forma lunática y sin tentarse el corazón, apuntó con dirección hacia la cabeza de la joven Northwest aun con la contrariedad de que esta se hallaba en pleno movimiento, esquivando los árboles en medio de la oscuridad de la noche para alcanzar a Dipper.

—Ya te tengo...

 **Continuará...**

¿Recuerdan hace unos capítulos cuando las cosas se pondrían peor conforme más y más avanzaran los capítulos? Pues este y el próximo son la mejor prueba de ello. Llevaré a nuestra pareja al borde de la desesperación y eso que aún no comienza la batalla final.

Y hablando de final, hace algún tiempo dije que tenía múltiples finales para este fic, pero fue hasta hace solo pocos días que me decidí cuál será el definitivo y la verdad no puedo estar más extasiado por escribirlo, aunque para eso todavía falta algo de tiempo y tanto Dipper, como Pacifica aún deberán pasar por muchas más cosas antes de que llegue ese momento.

Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por continuar fieles a esta historia. Nos leeremos de nuevo el día **13 de febrero** para una nueva actualización. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	41. En el Infierno, Parte 3

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y animados para continuar con la progresión de esta historia. Este capítulo es en promedio más largo que los últimos que he estado subiendo, así que la diversión (o el drama) les durará un poco más.

Antes de comenzar, quiero declarar que me quebré al menos dos veces al estar escribiendo este capítulo. Creo que es uno de los capítulos más dramáticos que he escrito. (Al menos a mi parecer) Ya me dirán ustedes. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 36: "En el Infierno, Parte 3"**

—¡Dipper! ¿Dipper, dónde estás? ¿Puedes escucharme...? ¡Dipper...! —Pacifica gritaba de forma enajenada, mientras se adentraba cada vez más y más hacia la negrura del espeso y silencioso bosque, buscando la forma de que su novio respondiera a alguno de sus llamados. No obstante, todos sus esfuerzos parecían haber sido inútiles, ya que la aguda voz del muchacho propietario de la gorra con el adorno en forma de pino, parecía haber sido tragada por el cúmulo de colosales árboles que los rodeaban—. No pudo haber ido muy lejos... Dipper, por favor... Respóndeme...

Luego de algunos minutos de frenética búsqueda, Pacifica tenía la no muy confortante percepción de que sus pasos la habían conducido hacia un área inexplorada y desconocida de la propia arboleda, fuera del perímetro protegido y resguardado por el escudo de Blendin, de modo que al darse cuenta de su precaria situación, y al no contar con una linterna para abrirse paso y continuar explorando, o darse la vuelta y regresar hacia el lugar dónde se encontraban el resto de los sobrevivientes, aquella sensación tan desagradable llamada miedo comenzó a apoderarse poco a poco de ella y de su temple, alterando el correcto desempeño de sus funciones psicomotrices, dándole una incómoda corazonada de que alguien, o algo, la observaba desde lo lejos, oculto entre las ramas de los árboles.

—¿Dipper...? —Murmuró, insegura, luego de haber escuchado un débil, pero prolongado lamento en las cercanías que le provocó un pertinaz escalofrío.

Pese a su desafortunada incapacidad de saber si había algo en la oscuridad que estuviera acechándola, Pacifica optó por proseguir, no sin antes tomar una roca con su mano derecha y preparase para lanzarla en caso de que llegara a necesitar una distracción o en menor medida; algo para defenderse. En todo caso, ella sabía que debía encontrar a Dipper lo más rápido posible, ya que los peligros fuera de la barrera eran latentes, pero sobretodo, mortales.

Al cabo de un par de minutos extras, los pasos de la niña la condujeron hasta un riachuelo, mismo que le impidió continuar libremente con su camino. Entonces, miró a su alrededor, desmoralizada. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, cuando repentinamente, sintió como alguien la sujetaba por medio de su vientre con una de sus manos y le tapaba la boca con la otra. Acto seguido, aquella presencia desconocida la condujo hacia el interior de un tronco hueco que yacía tumbado sobre el suelo a tan solo pocos metros de distancia. Por su lado, Pacifica pataleó fuertemente y trató de resistirse, pero solo hasta que reconoció la voz de aquella persona.

—Silencio... —Dijo Dipper, quitando su mano de la boca de su novia.

—¡Dipper! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿En dónde te habías metido? Casi me provocas un infarto... —La rubia sacó a relucir su furia. En contraparte, pronto entendería el motivo por el cual Dipper la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Dije silencio! —Reafirmó el muchacho.

Pacifica miró tímidamente a través de la abertura en el extremo del tronco por el cual se habían introducido. Posteriormente, se percató de que uno de los drones rastreadores de Giffany se hallaba merodeando en los alrededores. Ambos niños permanecieron inertes, mientras el androide barría toda la zona con la ayuda de un escáner laser en forma de antena que sobresalió desde la parte superior de su esférico cuerpo, para inmediatamente volver a ocultarlo al no haber encontrado nada y así proseguir con su guardia.

—Se ha ido... Creo que ya estamos a salvo... —Dijo Dipper, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía a Pacifica abrazada por la cintura. Entonces, apenado y con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas, la soltó y se apartó un poco—. Debemos salir de aquí. ¡Rápido! Antes de que vuelva.

—¡Espera, Dipper! —Pacifica trató de detenerlo. Sin embargo, Dipper la tomó de la mano y la llevó de nueva cuenta hacia el exterior, apartándose de la salvedad momentánea que el tronco les proporcionaba. La idea original de Dipper, era alejarse lo más rápida y remotamente posible de ese lugar, aún sí eso significaba tragarse su propio orgullo y regresar al campamento, o por lo menos alcanzar una ubicación dentro del rango de protección que les otorgaba el campo supresor. Ambos estaban a punto de cruzar la línea cuando Pacifica lo jaló súbitamente del brazo y lo condujo hacia la parte posterior de un árbol dado el rango de visión del androide.

—Pacifica... ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Dipper, resintiendo el impacto en su espalda—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste...?

—¿Por qué...? ¿En verdad te atreves a preguntar?

—Pacifica, sino atravesamos pronto el campó de Blendin, ese androide podría encontrarnos.

—¡No me interesa! —Lo miró directamente a los ojos, anteponiendo su rabia a sus sentimientos, mientras sujetaba firmemente los escuálidos brazos de fideos del muchacho utilizando sus propias manos, para luego empujarlo contra la corteza del árbol y así cercarlo—. Esto es lo que querías desde un principio... ¿No es así, Dipper? Jamás mediste la clase de peligro que corrías cuando te adentraste tu solo en el bosque. Lo hiciste a costa de poner en riesgo nuestra propia seguridad. ¡Así que ahora deberás atenerte a las consecuencias y escucharme!

Dipper no pudo contener por más tiempo la penetrante mirada de Pacifica, de modo que desvió la dirección de sus ojos hacia un punto muerto al girar la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo.

—Está bien... Te escucho... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó fríamente.

—¿Qué es lo qué quiero...? ¿Esa es tu mejor respuesta...? Vi a mi novio explotar de rabia frente a una multitud de personas indefensas que solo pretendían tener un poco de diversión. ¿Es que acaso eso te parece poco, Dipper? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero...? ¡Bien! Te lo diré... ¡Quiero una respuesta!

—¿Una respuesta?

—Sí... Una respuesta. Desde que despertaste, te has estado comportado de una manera muy extraña, y lo peor de todo es que no nos has querido decir qué es lo que ocurre contigo.

—No sé de qué hablas...

—Sé que sabes de lo que hablo, Dipper. Así que no intentes evadir mis preguntas... ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué te estás comportando de esa manera? ¿Por qué estás siendo agresivo con todos? Es como sí nos estuvieras escondiendo algo... —Insistió, aplicando más fuerza al apretón.

—Pacifica... Me estás lastimando y no estoy ocultando nada... Tampoco estoy siendo agresivo... Es solo qué... —Se sintió atrapado.

—¿De qué se trata...?

—Es solo qué... —Apretó los párpados.

—¡Suéltalo ya, Dipper!

—¡TENGO MIEDO...! —Dipper gritó y una vez que obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando, Pacifica simplemente dejó de aplicar presión sobre los ahora adoloridos brazos de su novio. Acto seguido retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros —. Tengo miedo... ¿Está bien...? ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar de mí...? ¿Querías que admitiera que soy un cobarde...? ¡PUES SOY UN COBARDE! —La voluntad de Dipper se quebró en miles de pedazos. En consecuencia, agachó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro para que la desconcertada niña no pudiera observarlo. Entonces, comenzó a llorar—. Tengo miedo de no saber qué es lo que va a suceder ahora... Tengo miedo de fracasar en la misión de mañana... Tengo miedo de pensar en lo que ocurrirá sí Bill logra su objetivo y se adueña el universo... Tengo miedo... De perderlos a todos... No quiero perder a nadie... —Su llanto se intensificó aún más en cuanto se le vino a la memoria la desgarradora imagen de la tumba de Pacifica y a continuación, se desplomó sobre los brazos de su novia, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro—. No es justo... ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto...? Soy solo un niño de doce años... No quiero estar aquí... Quiero irme a casa... Extraño a mi mamá... A mi papá... Quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes de que toda esta locura comenzara... Esto no es justo... Esto no es nada justo... Cuando por fin había logrado conseguir todo lo que siempre había soñado... Un grupo de buenos amigos... Una chica que fijara su atención en mí... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...? Pacifica... No quiero perderte... Ni a Mabel... Ni al tío Stan... Ni a mis amigos... A nadie...

Las palabras de consuelo de Pacifica quedaron retenidas en el lugar más profundo de su garganta. De modo que lo único que pudo hacer para amenizar la situación, fue permitirle a Dipper desahogarse con total libertad. A su vez, Pacifica lo rodeó con sus brazos, para así consumar un cálido abrazo que le permitió a Dipper saber que no se encontraba solo y hacerle ver que ella era también una víctima más. Los minutos pasaron y una vez que Pacifica sintió como el llanto de Dipper se iba mermando poco a poco, decidió que era el mejor momento para ofrecerle una disculpa.

—Dipper, en verdad lo lamento... No quise...

—Descuida... —Interrumpió su justificación. Luego, uso sus propias manos para secar las lágrimas que aún inundaban sus mejillas—. No es tu culpa. Yo fui el responsable... No debí comportarme así contigo, ni tampoco con el resto de nuestros amigos...

—Está bien, Dipper. No tienes porqué continuar martirizándote por algo que ya quedó en el pasado. Es normal que estés asustado... A decir verdad, todos lo estamos. Pero eso no nos ayudará a combatir a Bill. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no pensar más en eso y prepararnos para el día de mañana. ¡Ya verás cómo le patearemos ese plano y amarillo trasero suyo! Pero por ahora, creo que un poco de diversión para bajar el estrés es justo lo que necesitas. ¿Qué me dices? Regresemos con los demás y unámonos a la fiesta. —Le extendió su mano—. Tal vez podríamos bailar juntos otra vez.

—Claro... ¿Por qué no? —Dipper sonrió y tomó la mano de Pacifica. A continuación, ambos acercaron sus caras para juntar sus labios por unos pocos segundos. Cuando ambos se separaron, Dipper retomó el hilo de la conversación, ya que de manera insospechada, su sentido de la culpabilidad se vio en la tortuosa necesidad de contarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que Dipper había presenciado y experimentado en aquél distópico futuro—. Pacifica, hay algo que debo decirte...

—¿Qué sucede, Dipper? —Lo miró con curiosidad.

—Verás... Yo... Mientras me encontraba en coma... Yo... Estuve...

Dipper no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ni mucho menos a comenzar con su extensa explicación, cuando repentinamente, el cuerpo de Pacifica perdió su estabilidad y se desplomó sobre el de él, ocasionando que ambos cayeran bruscamente al suelo.

—¿Pacifica...? ¿Pacifica qué te ocurre...? Me estás asustando... ¡Pacifica! —Dipper no comprendió lo que había sucedido, sino hasta que enfocó su atención en la espalda de Pacifica, notando un agujero en su vestido visiblemente grande y como a causa de ello, su espalda era consumida progresivamente por una mancha de sangre que se iba extendiendo, volviéndose cada vez más y más grande—. ¿Pacifica...? No... ¿Qué acaba de pasar...?

La respuesta que Dipper buscaba desesperadamente, apareció desde la copa de uno de los árboles más próximos, descendiendo por medio de un gran salto para aterrizar sobre sus rodillas, a solo pocos metros de la posición de ambos niños. Cuando se puso de pie, aquella cosa que cayó del cielo se reveló a sí misma como un hombre alto y corpulento, utilizando una peculiar indumentaria que iba desde un gastado poncho, hasta un par de pantalones militares, pasando por una máscara negra para mantener en secreto su identidad al ayudarle a cubrir la mitad de su pálido rostro, así como un sombrero perteneciente a la moda western. Por si eso fuera poco, el sujeto poseía un gigantesco e inusual rifle de francotirador que sobresalía por detrás de su espalda y que estaba sujeto por medio de una correa sobre su hombro. A su vez, colocado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, podía observarse un pequeño vendaje, sobre el cual se encontraban escritos los números: "618".

—¡Saludos, joven Dipper! —Exclamó el hombre con la mano en alto—. ¡Vaya! Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano. —Soltó una egocéntrica risa sintiéndose aparentemente satisfecho por lo conseguido con sus repugnantes hazañas —. Se suponía que el dardo tenía que apenas atravesar su piel, pero al parecer no calibré adecuadamente la potencia de mi rifle y le perforé la espina dorsal. ¡Qué desafortunado descuido de mi parte! Me pregunto si será capaz de volver a caminar. —Se carcajeó por segunda vez, demostrando una mayor inestabilidad mental que la primera vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Dipper tomó el cuerpo de Pacifica y lo resguardó entre sus brazos.

—¿Quién eres tú...? —Preguntó el muchacho, imbuido en una rabia pocas veces vista en él—. ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—No importa realmente quién soy. Por lo general, no suelo compartirles mi verdadero nombre a aquellos que van a convertirse en mis futuras víctimas. Pero si tanto insistes... Puedes referirte a mí simplemente como: "Mr. Slay". Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta... Sé todo sobre ti, Dipper Pines. Pero eso no es todo... Sé también todo acerca de tus amigos, de tus familiares cercanos y lejanos también... Comenzando por tu querida hermana: Mabel. Por si eso fuera poco, conozco todo acerca de esa chica que intentas proteger. Parece que le tienes un gran afecto. La pregunta es... ¿Qué tanto conoces acerca de ella? Su nombre terrestre es Pacifica Northwest. Ambos estamos de acuerdo con eso. Es un singular nombre alusivo a un juego de palabras teniendo en cuenta la región dónde nos encontramos. Pero aquí es donde comienza lo interesante, ya que ese nombre difiere mucho al de su nombre real...

—Annie... Su nombre real de nacimiento es Annie... Sé que fue adoptada por la familia Northwest...

—¡Es correcto! —Afirmó—. Tus conocimientos van más allá de lo que yo esperaba. Pero... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasó antes de que ella fuera adoptada por esa familia de ricachones avariciosos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió con sus verdaderos padres? ¿Sabes...? La pequeña Annie siempre está llena de sorpresas y creo que lo que estoy por decirte te encantará... ¿Te interesa saber cuál es su verdadero apellido? ¿La palabra "Cipher" tiene sentido para ti? Annie Cipher...

—¿Annie Cipher...? —La voz de Dipper comenzó a entrecortarse—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso...? ¿Por qué relacionas el apellido de Bill con el de Pacifica?

—No soy el más indicado para responder a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella misma cuando despierte? ¡Claro! Sí es que lo hace. —Se volvió a carcajear—. A propósito... Hablando de la palabra: "Cipher", fue mi amo Bill fue quién me proporcionó esa valiosa información, pero por ahora no hace falta entrar en más detalles.

—Bill... ¿Dijiste Bill...?

—Eres buen observador, chico. Para tu información, yo mismo me encuentro al servicio del futuro gobernante y próximo gran señor de este y otros universos. El único e inigualable: Bill Cipher. Por desgracia, él se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos. Se encuentra muy ocupado como para atender este asunto personalmente, así que me dio la estricta orden de capturar y llevarle a aquellas personas que se encuentren a cargo de proteger y resguardar los diez símbolos del zodiaco.

El rostro de Dipper enrojeció por la desbocada ira que le había provocado el conocer al verdadero autor de semejante atrocidad. Al mismo tiempo, apretó los dientes, al punto de alcanzar a escuchar un tronido, llegando a pensar que le comenzarían a sangrar en cualquier momento.

—Ese miserable... Debí imaginarlo... ¡¿Y qué le hiciste a Pacifica...?! ¡RESPONDE! —Recalcó con un grito.

—¡Oye! Tranquilízate, hijo... ¿Sabes algo? Es realmente fascinante, como la sangre de los habitantes del planeta _Zankhory_ posee un singular compuesto con el cual es posible fabricar un veneno altamente efectivo que puede ser usado en pequeños dardos como el que le disparé hace unos momentos a tu linda noviecilla. Este veneno es capaz de poner en un estado de petrificación a cualquier ser poseedor de una estructura orgánica que entre en contacto con él. El único problema es que el efecto puede tardar de dos a tres horas en efectuarse. Sin embargo, una vez que el veneno llega al cerebro de la víctima, esta permanecerá en ese estado por el resto de su vida.

—Eso quiere decir que... Pacifica... —Su corazón pareció detenerse de golpe.

—Así es, niño. Y mucho me temo informarte que lo mismo te pasará a ti y a tus amigos más cercanos. —Descolgó su rifle para cambiar el cartucho—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más entretenido? Se me ocurre... Un pequeño juego. ¿Alguna vez has ido de cacería? —Aguardó unos segundos, esperando por la respuesta de Dipper. Al no recibirla y vislumbrar el amedrentado rostro del joven Pines, prosiguió—. ¿Eso es un "no"? ¿Tu papi jamás te llevó a cazar patos o ciervos en el bosque? Entonces... Supongo que aun no sabes cómo disparar un arma de verdad. ¿O me equivoco? ¡Qué decepción! Es más entretenido cuando una presa sabe cómo defenderse. No obstante...

A pesar de la precaria posición de Dipper, el hombre extrajo una pistola de la fornitura que tenía colocada en la pierna derecha, para enseguida lanzársela a Dipper. Cuando Dipper la tomó y la examinó más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que esta contaba con características y añadidos que la hacían ver como un arma que fácilmente podría pertenecer a una época mucho más avanzada que la suya.

—Ahora... ¿Qué me dices si comenzamos? A este juego me gusta llamarlo: "¡ARGGH!" Ya que eso es lo último que mis víctimas alcanzan a decir antes de que sepan que ya no tienen salvación. Así que ahora te diré las reglas del juego. Como es de esperarse, tú serás la presa y yo el depredador. Te daré treinta segundos de ventaja. Aprovecha bien ese tiempo planear una buena estrategia que te sea efectiva contra mí o para ocultarte como un niño asustadizo. Haz caso a mis palabras, se otro modo, terminarás como tu chica. ¿Estás preparado? Bien, en ese caso... Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro...

El cazador había comenzado con el conteo, dejándole a Dipper muy poco tiempo para pensar y decidir sí entrar en su juego para combatirlo de frente, volver hacia el campamento para pedir auxilio o esconderse en el bosque y rezar para que el hombre no fuera capaz de encontrarlo. Por si eso fuera poco, Pacifica continuaba desangrándose, mientras que el veneno lento pero seguro, se dirigía hacia su cerebro para provocarle un estado de petrificación permanente. Todo estaba en su contra.

—¿Qué voy a hacer...? —Dijo Dipper, siendo también una víctima de un ataque de pánico.

 **Continuará...**

¿Saben algo? Mientras escribía, este capítulo me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue que a lo lago de la serie, vimos a Dipper enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones complicadas y aterradoras. Nos quedó claro que Dipper tiene un temple de acero. Y esto quedó más que demostrado durante el Weirdmageddon al atreverse a encarar a Bill y a su banda completa estando prácticamente solo. Luego, estuvo vagando 3 días en el pueblo, refugiándose y tratando de sobrevivir ante los horrores del exterior. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que este tipo de características en un protagonista de la edad de Dipper hacen que no concuerden con el verdadero comportamiento de un niño de su edad. Y es por eso que me vi en la necesidad de describir una escena como la que acaban de leer. Cuando Dipper se quiebra ante Pacifica admitiendo que tiene miedo de perderlos a todos. Creo que nos hace recordar que Dipper es apenas un niño, el cual tuvo la mala fortuna de convertirse en el punto central de un conflicto que podría destruir al universo completo.

Pasando a otro punto, por sí se quedaron con la duda del porqué a Pacifica se le relaciona con el apellido "Cipher", este es un buen momento para que le echen un vistazo a mí otro fic: " **El Diario Perdido de Pacifica Northwest** " Les recuerdo que ese fic está directamente conectado a este. Es por así decirlo... Una precuela escrito en formato de diario que nos narra brevemente como era la vida de Pacifica antes de ser adoptada por Preston y Priscilla Northwest.

Por último me gustaría preguntarles... ¿Encontraron la referencia a mi otro fic "Ojos de Demonio" en caso de que también se encuentren leyéndolo? Y bueno, en dado caso de que aún no se hayan animado a leerlo y les interese el universo de "Reverse Falls", también se los recomiendo. (Haciéndome publicidad a mí mismo)

En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sí gustan pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión, se los agradeceré eternamente. A todo esto, muchas gracias a todas y a todos ustedes por hacer de este fic uno de los más leídos, en cuanto a fanfics en español de Gravity Falls se refiere. Las y los veré nuevamente el día **27 de Febrero** para una nueva actualización. ¡Pásenla bien en dónde quiera que se encuentren! ¡Chao!


	42. En el Infierno, Parte 4

¡Hola a todas y a todos! ¡Qué semana! Para los que no se enteraron, hace exactamente una semana tuve que entrar a una cirugía aunque rápida pero muy delicada. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y estoy más que listo para seguir desquebrajando sus corazones con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a las personas que mostraron su preocupación.

¿Saben? Hace unos días le pregunté a algunos lectores si este fanfic ya podría entrar en la categoría de Angst, a lo que me dieron luz verde y ahora puedo decir con orgullo que me encuentro trabajando en un fanfic Angst (Siempre quise hacer uno)

En fin, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Veremos fuertes revelaciones así que estén preparados. Disculpen si encuentran algún error ortográfico que se me haya escapado. Nos leemos más abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 37: "En el Infierno, Parte 4"**

—Doce... Trece... Catorce... Quince... El tiempo sigue avanzando, niño. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? No me digas que te vas a quedar ahí parado observando a tu media naranja desangrarse entre tus brazos. ¿Acaso no sentías algo por ella? Tal vez deberías volver y pedirle ayuda a tus amigos. Aunque eso no garantiza su seguridad. La pregunta es... ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar el bienestar de tus amigos y de tu hermana, con tal de salvarla a ella?

—Nada cambiará el hecho de ir a pedirles ayuda o no. —Dipper consiguió encarar al hombre, a pesar del pavor que le infundía encontrarse frente a un hombre de semejante tamaño y actitud—. Si Bill es quien te envía, estoy seguro que también te pidió que fueras iras tras ellos... ¿No es verdad?

—Es posible... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá solo necesite que algunos de ellos me acompañen.

—Los símbolos... —Sudor frío cayó desde su frente en cuanto supo de lo que el extraño estaba hablando—. Viniste a buscar a las personas que resguardan los símbolos... —Comenzó a retroceder, paso a paso—. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—No nos hagamos los tontos... Sabes perfectamente porque los necesito. Uno de los requerimientos que exige el ritual para desatar el poder de los Weirdmasters, es ofrecer en sacrificio las vidas de aquellos encargados de resguardar la integridad de _Los Símbolos del Zodiaco Dhartaniano_.

—No... No te dejaré capturar a mis amigos y hacer lo que quieras con ellos...

—¿Dejarme? —Soltó una carcajada, misma que retumbó en forma de eco gracias a la soledad del bosque—. No recuerdo haber pedido tu permiso. Aunque eso sonó como una amenaza. Entonces... ¿Estás dispuesto a desafiarme? ¡Vamos! No querrás quedar como un cobarde frente a tu novia. Según mi amo, posees la voluntad suficiente para encarar grandes amenazas, incluyéndolo a él. Has vencido a innumerables criaturas dentro y fuera de este mundo... Sobreviviste al Globnar. Eso ya de por sí es una gran hazaña. Dado a tu impresionante historial, no deberías temerle a alguien como yo. Por otro lado, te noto disperso, distraído, inseguro de ti mismo. —Cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de continuar—. Percibo un gran miedo en ti, Dipper. Pero no es a causa de mi presencia. Mas bien... Tienes miedo de fracasar en tu misión. Tienes miedo de perder a tus amigos y familiares. Miedo de fallarles y verlos morir frente a tus ojos. ¡Es una pena! Lamentablemente, te informo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos sean parte del ritual que hará cambiar la historia de este universo. ¡De acuerdo...! Basta ya de charla, mí amo Bill me encomendó una importante tarea y pretendo efectuarla con éxito. Ahora. ¿En dónde me quedé? ¡Oh! Ahora lo recuerdo. Dieciséis... Diecisiete... Dieciocho...

Dipper sabía que tenía escasos segundos, antes de que el hombre se lanzara directo a la búsqueda por su cabeza. Sin embargo, pese a su precaria situación, Dipper también estaba consciente de que permanecer a escasos centímetros de aquél sujeto sería un suicidio. En ese momento, cuando el joven Pines se debatía entre correr y ocultarse, o regresar al campamento para implorar por auxilio, una idea atravesó por su mente, una idea que lo hizo inclinarse por la segunda opción. Seguro de lo que hacía, tomó el delicado cuerpo de Pacifica entre sus brazos, guardó el arma dentro de su chaleco y corrió lo más rápido que sus flacas y cortas piernas se lo permitieron.

—Pacifica... Resiste... Dentro de poco llegaremos con los demás... Tengo una idea... Pronto te pondrás bien... Estoy seguro de que Blendin podrá curarte. —Le habló a la desvanecida chica, a pesar de que Dipper tenía el conocimiento de que era imposible para ella poder escucharlo.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de la cabaña del varonil Dan, los preparativos para la fiesta continuaban en marcha. Wendy se había encargado de conectar las bocinas, mientras que el resto de los hombres habían vuelto con un ciervo aún más grande que el primero, para de esta forma, cocinarlo utilizando de por medio la gran fogata, la cual procedieron a alimentar y a avivar su llama a través de la leña que también habían sido capaces de recolectar. Mabel por su lado permanecía sentada sobre un tronco, preocupada, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza algunas de las últimas palabras usadas por su hermano: _**"Sí tan solo pudieran ver lo que yo he visto, no estarían aquí celebrando tan cómodamente... Pero ninguno de ustedes lo entendería."**_ Por más que se lo preguntaba, Mabel no lograba comprender exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Dipper. Era absurdo, al menos para ella y seguramente para los demás también. La forma en la que Dipper se había comportado con ella no tenía razón de ser. Era ilógico, como sí Dipper se hubiera convertido en una persona completamente diferente. Desde pequeños, Dipper y Mabel habían compartido prácticamente todo. Se conocían a la perfección. Había pocos secretos entre ambos. No obstante, Mabel jamás había visto a Dipper explotar de rabia delante de una multitud. Era una nueva faceta de él, una que ella nunca había presenciado. Por tal motivo, Mabel se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer algo ante la gravedad de la situación por la que estaba atravesado su hermano.

—¡Hey, Mabel! —Dijo Wendy, acercándose y sentándose junto a la niña de frenos—. ¿Aún estás así por lo de Dipper? ¡Relájate, amiga! Estoy segura de que Dipper estará bien. Es solo que está pasando por momentos de mucho estrés. No es fácil tener doce años y ser una parte importante del único grupo en todo el planeta que es capaz de oponérsele a un sujeto como Bill.

—Lo sé, Wendy... Lo sé... —Dio un largo suspiro antes de comprimir sus piernas subiéndolas al tronco para enseguida hundir su rostro y ocultarlo—. Es solo que a veces es tan difícil tratar de lidiar con él. Es un idiota testarudo.

—Sé que Dipper puede llegar a ser un torpe y que a veces su inmadurez y sus mociones se sobreponen ante su racional manera de pensar. Pero sigue siendo un buen chico. Si me lo preguntaran, lo elegiría a él antes que volver con alguno de mis ex novios. —Miro hacia un punto muerto a raíz del suelo y no prosiguió sino hasta que sintió la curiosa mirada de Mabel puesta sobre ella—. Lo que quise decir es que... Pase lo que pase, debes estar ahí para apoyarlo en todo momento. Él te necesita y tú lo necesitas. Son un complemento uno del otro. Además, ten en cuenta que pese a lo que estamos atravesando, el jamás dejaría que te sucediera algo. Solo dale algo de tiempo.

—Sí... Creo que tienes razón... —Mabel levantó la cara tras haber recuperado un poco sus ánimos—. Sí algo hemos aprendido durante este verano Dipper y yo, es a sobreponernos como un dúo inquebrantable ante las amenazas que se nos han presentado: Un montón de Gnomos, figuras vivientes de cera, Liliputienses, una horda de zombis, una sociedad secreta borra cerebros. Inclusive hemos vencido a Bill en un par de ocasiones... —Volvió a suspirar—. Solo espero que Pacifica logre hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Yo también lo espero... —Dijo Wendy, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo de manera inconsciente—. ¿Sabes, Mabel? A pesar de ser tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, esa chica Northwest y Dipper se entienden muy bien. Creo que eso que dice la gente acerca de que los polos opuestos se atraen resultó ser totalmente cierto. —Dejó salir una risita nerviosa—. ¡Vaya! Es curioso... Nunca creí que fuera capaz de decir esto, pero muy en el fondo siento unos pocos de celos... Es una pena para mí que Dipper y yo no compartamos la misma edad...

—¿Celos? ¿A qué te refieres...? ¡Espera! No me digas que en verdad sientes algo por mi hermano.

—Por favor, Mabel... —La expresión de desdén en el rostro de Wendy fue reemplazada por una de plena seguridad, indicando así que sus palabras eran cien por ciento confiables—. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿Y desde cuando te empezó a gustar exactamente? —Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho—. Me siento mal por preguntar esto, siendo yo la mejor casamentera de todo el mundo.

—Fue durante esa misma noche después de haber terminado con Robbie. Tal vez me comporté como un ogro con Dipper, pero al llegar a mi casa y tumbarme sobre mi cama para pensar más detenidamente sobre de lo que había pasado, me di cuenta de que lo único que Dipper hizo fue ayudarme a abrir los ojos ante las mentiras de Robbie. Entonces, fue en ese momento cuando supe que Dipper era el chico ideal para mí. En él está todo lo que siempre había buscado. Es atento, honesto, divertido y tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y por siempre hacer lo correcto. Por si eso fuera todo, ese comportamiento de nerd obsesivo y paranoico lo hacen ver adorable.

—¿Y por qué nunca se lo dijiste? —Preguntó, sorprendida ante tal revelación.

—Porque no quería herir aún más sus sentimientos. Ni tampoco esperanzarlo con promesas futuras y sin fundamentos ni garantías que tal vez no hubiera podido ser capaz de cumplir. Dipper se encuentra en la edad en la que las hormonas comienzan a hacer de las suyas, haciendo que su cuerpo lo traicione cuando menos se lo espera. La manera con la que los chicos de esa edad ven las cosas y actúan conforme a ello también se vuelve errática. Además, Dipper ya ha superado el repudio y asco natural que un niño pequeño siente hacia las chicas, y al ser este su primer verano fuera de casa, era incluso predecible que algo como esto pudiera suceder. Ya lo he vivido antes... Lo que Dipper sintió por mí fue simplemente un romanticismo pasajero. Lo supe inmediatamente desde el momento en el que él me lo contó todo. Hace una semana, durante la última noche que estuvimos en la cabaña mientras reuníamos provisiones, le pregunté el motivo por el cual se había sentido atraído por mí y por una chica como Pacifica. Sus respuestas fueron más que contundentes... Su gusto hacia mí fue a base de mi forma de ser y también a base de mi apariencia física. Su gusto por Pacifica radicó en el afecto que surgió en él, luego de que él se enterara de la manera tan cruel con la cual sus padres la sometían. Él me dijo que... Fue gracias a ese sentimiento, que algo en él creció. Algo que le decía constantemente que él debía ser el encargado protegerla fuera como fuera. No lo demostré, pero me sentía abatida por dentro. A pesar de que Dipper y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos, sentí que había perdido al mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida... —Silenciosamente, Wendy dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, las cuales recorrieron sus mejillas para unirse por debajo de su barbilla y caer sobre la hierba—. Lo nuestro no podía funcionar... No después de observar cómo Pacifica se dedicó a cuidar a Dipper mientras él se encontraba en estado de coma. Esa chica... En verdad lo ama...

—¡Cielos, Wendy...! No tenía idea de que te sentías de esa forma... Lo lamento tanto... —Colocó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de solidaridad.

—¡Descuida, Mabel! En cambio, creo que él y Pacifica hacen una estupenda pareja. Ambos sienten la necesidad de protegerse el uno al otro por razones por demás personales. Y pienso que eso es algo que ningún amor fugaz de verano podrá superar jamás. De momento no tengo deseos de embarcarme en una nueva aventura busca novio, sobretodo luego de haber tenido múltiples romances fallidos en los últimos meses, pero sí logramos salvar al universo y podemos recuperar nuestras vidas, me gustaría encontrar a mi "Dipper" ideal algún día.

—Eres la chica más cool que he conocido en mi vida. —Dijo Mabel—. Estoy plenamente segura de que encontrarás a tu propio nerd con cabeza hueca.

Wendy y Mabel intercambiaron sonrisas. Sin embargo, sus expresiones de alegría cambiarían drásticamente en cuanto escucharon los desesperados gritos de Dipper, luego de observarlo salir del bosque con Pacifica en sus brazos.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Blendin! ¡Blendin...¡ ¡Pacifica necesita ayuda!

Los angustiosos gritos del muchacho lograron atraer la atención de todos los sobrevivientes, quienes hasta ese momento, en su gran mayoría, aún continuaban con los preparativos y los diversos planes para la gran fiesta en alusión al fin del mundo. Una vez que todos se acercaron y se conglomeraron en un medio círculo alrededor de Dipper, este colocó el cuerpo maltrecho de Pacifica en el suelo y bocabajo para que Blendin pudiera analizar la herida.

—¿Pero qué sucedió? —Mabel fue la primera en preguntar, pudiéndose notar sentimientos como la preocupación e incertidumbre en su expresión.

—Pacifica... —Respondió con dificultades, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Fue atacada en el bosque por un loco con sombrero y un enorme rifle... El tipo... Le disparó una especie de dardo envenenado y entonces... Me dijo que en solo pocas horas... Ella quedaría petrificada de por vida.

—¡Silencio todos! —Advirtió Blendin—. ¡Déjenme ver esto!

Acto seguido, Blendin extrajo una lámpara de bolsillo de entre sus herramientas en su cinturón de viajero del tiempo, con la cual procedió a examinar la sangrante y pulsante herida en la espalda de Pacifica, logrando visualizar parte del objeto que había conseguido incrustarse muy profundo en su espina dorsal. Luego de unos segundos, Blendin finalmente dio un rápido diagnostico. Uno que no fue del todo favorable para ninguno de los presentes.

—¡Oh no! ¡Justo lo que pensaba...! Esto es realmente grave... Se trata de un dardo fabricado a base de un veneno muy poderoso mejor conocido como: "La Muerte en Vida". Es un veneno muy eficaz, famoso entre los piratas espaciales, capaz de dejar permanentemente petrificado a todo aquél ser orgánico que lo tenga dentro de su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente como para que este llegue directamente al cerebro. Sí esto ocurre, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. No existe una cura... La víctima permanecerá en estado vegetativo por el resto de su vida. Sin poder moverse, hablar, o hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pero eso no es todo... Aquél ser vivo que se vea perjudicado por él, estará consciente en todo momento, aún luego de haber perdido todas sus capacidades físicas.

Las palabras de Blendin dejaron frío al grupo completo, sobre todo a Dipper, quién no se contuvo las ganas de llorar.

—Entonces... ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer...? —Preguntó el muchacho, asustado y ansioso, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—Mientras el veneno no haya llegado a su cerebro, aún existe una posibilidad de salvarla... Podemos extraer el dardo y evitar que el veneno continúe su marcha... Sin embargo... Dado a que este consiguió perforar su espina dorsal... Es posible que una vez que lo hayamos removido... Esta niña sea incapaz de volver a caminar...

El resto de las personas interpretó las nuevas palabras usadas por el ex-viajero del tiempo con asombro y absoluto terror. Dipper por encima de todos, sintiendo como lo poco que quedaba en pie de su pequeño mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

—Aunque hay otro problema... Lamentablemente no cuento con las herramientas necesarias a la mano para extraer el dardo de manera cuidadosa. —Blendin prosiguió—. Sí lo hago sin los instrumentos adecuados, podría dañar aún más la columna de esta niña.

—¡Por favor, Blendin! —Exclamó Mabel, implorando—. ¡Tienes que ayudarla!

—No estoy seguro, ni tampoco estoy garantizando nada, pero... —Guardó su lámpara dentro del mismo compartimiento en su cinturón—. Quizá haya un equipo médico dentro de la bóveda personal del bebe del tiempo... En todo caso... ¡Debemos partir hacia el Almacén 88 2/3 inmediatamente!

—¡Oh! Yo no estaría tan seguro... —Dijo una voz proveniente de la abismal negrura del bosque frente al grupo.

—Está aquí... —Murmuró Dipper, subiendo sus niveles de nerviosismo tras haber localizado, usando únicamente su mirada; la silueta del hombre culpable de que Pacifica se encontrara atravesando por tan espantosa situación, postrado cómodamente sobre una de las ramas del árbol más próximo. Acto seguido, el sujeto dio un atrevido salto desde la abismal altura, pudiendo aterrizar sin ningún problema sobre sus piernas, utilizando sus manos para apoyarse y encontrar una mejor estabilidad al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

—Así que... Has decidido entregarme a tus amigos en bandeja de plata... ¿No es así, Dipper?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... —Sentenció el muchacho, cuando en ese momento, un poderoso destello de tonalidades azules cayó desde el cielo con la velocidad de un relámpago, dejando por detrás, un profundo cráter sobre la superficie del suelo. Pasados unos instantes, la amalgama gelatinosa que había descendido comenzó a adquirir nuevamente su forma original—. Mr. Slay... Quisiera presentarte a Archivald... ¡Un espectro de décima categoría!

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, solo puedo decir... ¡Que comience la masacre! *inserte risa malvada aquí*

Pobre Pacifica, a veces hasta yo siento pena por las situaciones en las que la meto. Pero en ello radica lo emocionante.

¡Fuertes declaraciones por parte de Wendy! Era lógico que en cierta parte, ella llegara a mostrar sentimientos por Dipper, aunque conociendo lo noble que puede llegar a ser, no se interpondría en la nueva relación que sostiene su mejor amigo. Ahora mi alma puede descansar.

Bien, en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos mucho más acerca de este sujeto contratado por Bill para capturarlos a todos mientras prepara el ritual. Espero verlas y verlos de nuevo en la continuación de esta historia, a lo que me lleva al siguiente punto. **Dado a la operación que recibí, mis horarios en la escuela cambiaron un poco. Así que las próximas actualizaciones regresarán a ser durante los días viernes. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el día 10 de Marzo.**

De momento eso es todo de mi parte. Si les gustó el capítulo o no pueden dejarme su opinión en un review o comentario. Nos estaremos viendo en la nueva fecha de actualización. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	43. Mr Slay

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos! Nuevo viernes, nueva actualización. Pero antes de pasar al capítulo hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar.

Una de las cosas que pude notar del capítulo anterior es que muchas personas se espantaron por lo que Wendy le confesó a Mabel. Y solo puedo decirles que estén tranquilos, nunca he sido mi intención convertir esto en un triángulo amoroso, ya que para empezar, las historias con triángulos amorosos no son de mi agrado. Es solo algo que Wendy se sacó del pecho y que solo se lo confesó a Mabel. Les adelanto que Dipper jamás se enterará de lo que ambas platicaron, así que Wendy se llevará ese secreto a la tumba. Además, como ella mismo lo dijo, la atracción que Dip tuvo hacia ella fue simplemente un crush pasajero, no así con Pacifica. A quién prometió proteger a toda costa.

Los siguientes temas los tocaré al final del capítulo para no alargar más esto. Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con la actualización correspondiente y nos vemos hasta abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 38: "Mr. Slay"**

—Mr. Slay... Quisiera presentarte a Archivald... ¡Un espectro de décima categoría!

—¡Oh, claro...! Ahora lo recuerdo... Tú eres el fantasma de ese ingenuo leñador que vio todas sus esperanzas rotas tan solo porque no fue invitado a una tonta fiesta. —Pese a encontrarse frente a frente con el imponente espectro, el hombre de la máscara tuvo el atrevimiento y el valor suficiente para realizar un comentario de naturaleza hiriente relacionado con el pasado de su contrincante. Acto seguido, se detuvo a examinarlo de arriba hacia abajo—. Mi amo Bill me comentó mucho acerca de ti. Me dijo que tuviera especial cuidado con tus habilidades de transformar en madera a todo aquello que tus rayos de energía alcancen. Él también me dijo que tú eras el guardián de esa niña a la cual no le queda mucho tiempo para convertirse en vegetal... Creo que no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo después de todo. —Finalizó sus habladurías por medio de una pronunciada carcajada.

—¡Haré que te comas esas palabras con la ayuda de mi hacha! —Advirtió, materializando el arma mencionada con su mano derecha.

—Entonces así va a ser... Es una verdadera lástima, joven Dipper, que tengas que depender de otros para luchar tus propias batallas. —Su visión se enfocó en Dipper, quién no dejaba de mirarlo con desprecio, pero también con cierto grado de temor y frustración, ya que sabía que lo que el sujeto había dicho era en parte verdad—. Aunque, admito que esto será interesante... —Prosiguió, dando un paso al frente—. Soy el mejor caza recompensas que jamás ha habido nunca. He cazado y capturado todo tipo de criaturas a lo largo y ancho de toda la galaxia, pero nunca he medido mis habilidades contra un espíritu vengador. !Así que vamos! Ven y dame tu mejor golpe.

El fantasma lanzó un grito de batalla al aire, justo antes de elevarse y lanzarse en picada a toda velocidad, sujetando con ambas manos su hacha para propinar el primer golpe. Pocos instantes antes de la acometida, el hombre del poncho alzó su mano derecha, lo que le permitió generar un escudo de energía a tiempo para protegerse. El impacto provocó una mediana onda de choque, la cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los árboles cercanos lo padecieran tras cimbrarse y obligarlos a desprender algunas de sus hojas.

—Lo... Detuviste... —Dijo Archivald, sorprendido por la hazaña de su rival—. ¿Cómo es posible? Eres tan solo un humano... Ningún humano debería tener las habilidades, ni la destreza para luchar mano a mano contra un ente paranormal que ya no pertenece a esta dimensión como yo.

—¿Estas seguro...? —Esbozó una sonrisa bajo su máscara—. Que yo recuerde... Jamás dije que yo fuera un ser humano.

Archivald no estaba dispuesto a continuar escuchando las incoherentes y confusas palabras de aquél individuo propietario del sobrenombre de "Mr. Slay", de este modo, imbuyo su mano izquierda en una llamarada de fuego azul, para así propinarle un tremendo golpe directamente en el pecho, el cual lo hizo volar y estamparse de lleno contra la fila de arboles en su retaguardia, consiguiendo que estos se quebraran a la mitad tras la brutal colisión.

—Blendin, esta es nuestra oportunidad. Tenemos que llegar a ese almacén. ¿Pudiste reparar el transportador? —Preguntó Dipper, ansioso, sin las más mínimas intenciones de querer separarse de Pacifica.

—Aún estoy trabajando en ello... —Respondió el viajero del tiempo, utilizando un desatornillador futurista para rápidamente reajustar algunos de los mecanismos utilizados por el aparato—. ¡Demonios del tiempo! Ya nos encontraríamos en el Almacén de no ser por las apresuradas acciones de tu amiga pelirroja, la cual según ella, Bill se quedaría con la idea de que escapamos hacia otro planeta... No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo se enteró de que aún nos encontrábamos en la tierra...? No tiene sentido.

—¡Oye! Hice todo lo que estaba al alcance de mis manos para garantizar nuestra seguridad. —Wendy reclamó al escuchar las protestas de Blendin—. No creí que fura capaz de encontrarnos.

—Sí... E hiciste un magnífico trabajo. —Se expresó con sarcasmo—. ¡Maldición...! ¡Odio trabajar bajo presión! —La inconformidad de Blendin continuó mientras ponía todos sus esfuerzos en tener el dispositivo listo lo más pronto posible—. Mi plan original era tenerlo listo para mañana temprano antes de partir, pero ahora que Bill sabe que aún estamos en este planeta, todo se ha salido de control. Tenemos poco tiempo. Y lo peor es que nunca imaginé que contrataría a Mr. Slay para localizarnos.

—¡Aguarda un minuto! ¿Tú conoces a ese loco, Blendin...? —Preguntó Mabel.

—Sí... Es decir, no personalmente... —Los sobrevivientes callaron, mientras Blendin revelaba la escasa información que tenía almacenada acerca de aquél hombre—. Ya había escuchado algunas historias muy oscuras y siniestras sobre él. Todo lo que sé, es que él es un asesino profesional y un caza recompensas de talla legendaria. Siempre se ha mantenido dentro de los primeros lugares entre las listas de los criminales más buscados en toda la galaxia por el Escuadrón de Investigación y Remoción de Anomalías Dimensionales. Es muy peligroso, le gusta jugar con sus presas antes de acabar con ellas. Aunque hay algo extraño... Hasta dónde recuerdo, los informes sobre él jamás indicaron nada acerca de poseer habilidades como la de crear campos de fuerza utilizando únicamente sus manos.

—Eso es sencillo de explicar, gordinflón.

Un fuerte estruendo a pocos metros de distancia atrajo la atención de los presentes. Al girar la cabeza hacia el lugar del impacto, los sobrevivientes se dieron cuenta de que había sido Archivald el que se estaba llevado la peor parte del enfrentamiento al encontrarlo tumbado sobre el suelo y al asesino flotando sobre el aire a una distancia relativamente corta, demostrando una alta superioridad en sus habilidades. Acto seguido, Mr. Slay disparó un poderoso rayo desde sus amarillentos ojos, incinerando la hierba alrededor del grupo de sobrevivientes, creando así, una barrera de fuego para mantenerlos encerrados en su interior y de esta forma evitar que pudieran escapar.

—Es imposible... —Dijo Blendin—. Los informes tampoco decían nada acerca de que tenía habilidades para volar...

—Por tu propio bien... Creo que deberías de dejar de confiar en esos absurdos y desactualizados informes que el Escuadrón de Investigación y Remoción de Anomalías Dimensionales suele hacer. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¡Nada es imposible cuando se trata del gran y todopoderoso Bill Cipher y su afamado Libro Negro! —Aterrizó sutilmente sobre el pasto fresco.

—El Libro Negro... ¡Ahora entiendo! Fue Bill quien te dio esas habilidades con la ayuda del libro. —Afirmó Dipper.

—Y le estaré siempre agradecido por ello... Ahora soy un cazador cincuenta veces más letal que antes y la única condición para conservar estas nuevas habilidades por toda la eternidad, es llevar ante su presencia a aquellos individuos encargados de proteger a los símbolos del zodiaco. Y tal parece que hoy es mi día de suerte... Ya que frente a mí se encuentran siete piezas de diez. —Su siniestra risa salió a relucir—. Escuchen... No tenemos porque precipitarnos. Por lo general, mis métodos siempre suelen ser rápidos y silenciosos. Así que les agradecería su cooperación para evitar tener que hacer una masacre por menos innecesaria. Lo crean o no, me disgusta ver la sangre derramada de aquellos que no se encuentran en mi lista de objetivos. Lo único que les pido, es que todos aquellos cuya responsabilidad recae en proteger y portar uno de los símbolos sagrados vengan conmigo.

—Esto es una locura... ¿De verdad quiere que ustedes vayan con él...? —Preguntó Blendin—. ¿Con qué fin?

—Bill nos necesita a los diez para ofrecernos en sacrificio y así conseguir el poder de los Weirdmasters... —Dipper resolvió su duda—. Es por esa razón que mantiene cautivo a mi tío.

—¡Oh no! Esto es más grave de lo que creí... En ese caso, no podemos permitir que los lleve ante Bill.

—¿Y quién lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? —Mr. Slay se mofó abiertamente de Blendin—. No me hagas reír. Su destino ya está sellado. Ni siquiera ese barbudo fantasma es un rival lo suficientemente digno para mí. Vendrán conmigo les guste o no. Lo único que les ofrezco a cambio, es permitirles conservar sus miserables vidas a todos aquellos que no estén relacionados directamente con los símbolos sagrados del zodiaco. Así que si quieren seguir respirando, les recomiendo que tomen la decisión correcta y cumplan con esta petición que les solicito. —Utilizó su fría mirada para mirar directamente a los ojos a cada una de las personas que no se encontraban relacionadas con alguno de los símbolos, ocasionando un gesto de pavor en cada uno de ellos mientras lo hacía—. Veo que les gusta perder el tiempo en tonterías... Así que hagamos esto más entretenido para la audiencia de esta historia... Comenzare con un conteo indeterminado y cada vez que alcance algún número que pertenezca al sistema decimal... Haré una pequeña pausa y exterminaré aleatoriamente a alguno de ustedes. Esta dinámica se repetirá hasta que los representantes de cada símbolo tomen la iniciativa de venir conmigo, o hasta que aquellos que no lo sean terminen todos muertos. Pero si me lo preguntan... Dada su naturaleza de supervivencia, dudo mucho que ustedes tengan la suficiente cantidad de sangre fría que se necesita para dejar que sus amigos mueran producto de su imprudencia. Así que, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Comenzamos...? Uno... Dos... Tres...

—¿Q...? ¿Qué vamos a hacer...? Este tipo habla enserio... —Dipper retrocedió un paso—. Los asesinará a todos sin piedad... ¡Blendin! ¿Aún no terminas de reparar el transportador?

—Solo... Un ligero ajuste más... Ya casi está listo... —Respondió el hombre, sudando más de la cuenta y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—¡Date prisa, Blendin...!

—Aunque me apresure no cambiará las cosas... Tu amiga dejó inservible la batería luego de propinarle ese fuerte pisotón. Durante los últimos tres días, me he encargado de modificar la fuente primaria de poder, creando un pequeño panel elaborado a base del papel metálico de una envoltura de chocolate, con el cual el dispositivo podrá utilizar los rayos del sol de la tierra para reabastecerse de energía y así volver a funcionar. El problema es que no pude recolectar la energía suficiente y solo podrá teletransportar a un total de cinco personas... Todos los demás deberán quedarse en este planeta.

—¿Qué dijiste...? —Dipper solicitó una reafirmación ante las desgarradoras palabras que sus oídos habían escuchado, cambiando su expresión de desesperación a una de terror absoluto al igual que el resto de los sobrevivientes.

—Nueve... Diez... —Mr. Slay se detuvo en el primer número decimal, extrayendo de la funda en su espalda su espeluznante arma de casi dos metros de largo para intercambiar el cargador—. De acuerdo, así lo quisieron... Como no obtuve una respuesta favorable de su parte, procederé a darle ese toque especial de emoción a nuestro juego. Me pregunto quién de ustedes será el primero. —Apuntó aleatoriamente hacia cada una de las aterradas personas, las cuales lo único que podían hacer era abrazarse unas con otras, sintiendo un miedo atroz y deseando que la mirada del cazador no se fijara en ellos. Luego de unos segundos, la mira en el rifle quedó situada sobre la cabeza del varonil Dan, el padre de Wendy—. Tú serás quién deberá poner el ejemplo, leñador de cuarta... Despídete de tus seres queridos.

—¡Papá, No! —Gritó Wendy, ante la mirada de incertidumbre de sus hermanos y de su padre, quién de buenas a primeras, sabía que sus horas estaban contadas. Entonces, un segador destello salió desprendido de la boquilla del rifle del hombre del poncho. Para Wendy, el tiempo transcurrió de manera distinta. Los segundos se transformaron en escabrosos minutos, lo cual le permitió observar con gran angustia e impotencia la trayectoria de la bala, pero sin poder hacer nada para desviarla y así impedir que la vida de su padre llegara a su horrido final. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el proyectil impactara de lleno en la cabeza del varonil Dan para atravesarla de lado a lado, este se quedó incrustado dentro del grueso tronco de un árbol que creció súbita y repentinamente de la capa terrestre, lo cual le provocó a Mr. Slay entrar en un estado de confusión y desconcierto.

—¿Qué sucedió...? —Se preguntó el cazador—. Ese tronco... Apareció de la nada... ¿Cómo fue que...? —Posteriormente, al dar un fugaz vistazo hacia el entorno, se dio cuenta de que Archivald, tenía su mano derecha puesta y extendida sobre el suelo con dirección hacia la posición de Dan, su antepasado, captando el hecho de que había sido él, quién le había salvado la vida en último momento—. Estás convirtiéndote en una gran molestia... ¿Lo sabías?

—Mientras yo siga en pie... No permitiré que lastimes a ninguna de estas personas. ¡Esta batalla es únicamente entre tú y yo! ¿Te quedó claro? —Alzó las manos, creando con sus ostentosos poderes, un muro de llamas azules que se levantó entre él y los habitantes restantes del que alguna vez fue el pueblo más misterioso del estado de Oregón, dejándolos fuera del campo de batalla y parcialmente a salvo.

—Sí así lo deseas... ¡Que así sea! Ya verás que dentro de poco tiempo, te mandaré a un lugar dónde podrás descansar por toda la eternidad...

 **Continuará...**

Algo que me gusta de mis lectoras y lectores es que comienzan a formularse teorías acerca de quién es este sujeto al servicio de Bill. Bueno, les digo que hasta el momento nadie ha acertado la identidad verdadera de este personaje. Esto lo descubriremos después.

Ahora, pasemos a los siguientes temas. Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. No tiene sentido preguntarles de cuál quieren enterarse primero así que aquí les va la mala.

 **¡IMPORTANTE! ¡LEER! (Sobre todo lo remarcado en negritas)**

Como saben, semana santa se acerca y mis dos fics tanto **La Novia de Dipper, como Ojos de Demonio, entrarán a un pequeño hiatus a partir del día 7 de Abril**. El próximo capítulo de esta historia lo estaré publicando el día **24 de Marzo** con normalidad, pero será hasta el día **21 de Abril** cuando podrán leer el siguiente. En pocas palabras, **los viernes 7 y 14 de Abril no publicaré**. Así que para que no los tome desprevenidos les estoy avisando con anticipación.

Bien, ahora la buena noticia. (Esto lo anuncié en un mensaje de Wattpad, pero no confío mucho en él así que lo recalco una vez más) **Este próximo 29 de Marzo, comenzaré a publicar un nuevo fanfic**. Quiero aclarar que este fic no se volverá postapocalíptico como ya los he venido acostumbrado. ¿Por qué lo sé? Bueno, porque no quise comenzar a publicarlo, ni mucho menos a dar fechas, sino hasta que ya lo tuviera terminado. Y como ya lo tengo terminado, ya me siento con la total libertad de anunciar su salida.

 **Esta nueva historia contará con 13 capítulos**. (Repito, ya están escritos, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo que me ocurrió con este) **¿La trama? ¿Recuerdan el capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada? De nombre: Atracción por la carretera. Ese en el que los fans del Dipcifica y hasta los del Wendip la vimos cerca cuando creíamos que el Candip se volvería canon. Afortunadamente no ocurrió, pero tal vez muchos de nosotros nos quedamos con las ganas de ver a Pacifica acompañándolos durante el viaje. Bueno, de eso precisamente es de lo que va a tratar**. Sé que ya debe de haber ya algunos fics con esta misma temática, pero desde que ese capítulo salió al aire me quedé con las ganas de ver algo semejante y es ahora cuando podrán conocer mi propia versión.

 **El fanfic se llamará, "Pacifica por la Carretera"**. Contará con muchas situaciones hilarantes nuevas, situaciones incómodas entre Dipper y Pacifica, conflictos intrafamiliares, así como una completa reescritura de la batalla final contra la mujer mitad araña, y lo más importante de todo... **Nada de Candip. Esto será 100% Dipcifica para los amantes de la pareja como yo**.

 **Las actualizaciones serán los días miércoles de cada semana y no cada dos semanas como mis otras dos obras, a partir del próximo 29 de Marzo. ¡Ojo! Este nuevo fic no se verá afectado por las vacaciones de semana santa.**

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, espero que me puedan acompañar en este nuevo proyecto. Sí son fans de Dipper y Paz, sé que les gustará. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Sí les gustó el capítulo o no, pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión. Pásenla bien en dónde quiera que se encuentren. ¡Chao!


	44. Transgresor Dimensional

¡Hola a todas y a todos!

Bueno ha llegado el día de una nueva actualización, así como de un nuevo y odioso periodo de hiatus. Al menos no será muy extenso. Más o menos como de un mes.

Otra cosa que quiero comunicarles es que pueden tomar este capítulo como si fuera un final de temporada. Así es, apenas hemos alcanzado el final de la primera temporada de esta historia, así que espero estén listas y listos para lo que se viene.

Sin más parloteo, los dejo con este capítulo el cual lo describiría como angustiante. Sí descubren algún errorcillo de ortografía que se me pudiera haber pasado les agradecería que me lo indicaran para posteriormente corregirlo. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: La Novia de Dipper**

 **Capítulo 39: "Transgresor Dimensional"**

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Asesta tu mejor golpe! Sí es que puedes... —Dijo Archivald, apuntando con ambas manos abiertas hacia el frente, para enseguida disparar un deslumbrante rayo de energía, con el fin de transformar el cuerpo de su adversario en madera. Sin embargo, el hombre del poncho utilizó el maligno brillo en sus ojos para cubrirse con un resistente campo de energía en forma de esfera, el cual proyectó alrededor de su ser tras haber avistado oportunamente el ataque, dándole así el chance de desviarlo hacia un punto aleatorio en las cercanías al lugar de la contienda.

—Ese ataque es inútil contra mí. Ya deberías saberlo. Por más que lo intentes nunca podrás golpearme. —Admitió, justo antes de soltar una carcajada llena de soberbia—. Mi amo Bill me advirtió acerca de tus sorprendentes habilidades, así que me dio todo lo necesario para enviarte a tu lugar de descanso definitivo.

—Si eso es verdad... ¡Entonces trata de escabullirte de esta! No podrás vencerme en mi propio territorio. —Chocó las palmas de sus manos la una contra la otra, generando una potente onda sonora cuya frecuencia fue intensificada gracias a los árboles en las inmediaciones—. ¡Levántense mis amigos del bosque! ¡Levántense ahora y atiendan mi llamado! ¡Es momento de que un nuevo cuerpo sea reclamado! ¡Osos, ciervos, cabras y ardillas! ¡Déjenlo sumergido hasta las rodillas!

Terminada su rima, el suelo fue sacudido por un terremoto violento y masivo, el cual ocasionó que la tierra se agrietara y se dividiera en varias decenas de pedazos. Dipper y el resto de los supervivientes perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre sus coxis al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, los veloces reflejos de Mr. Slay le permitieron aferrarse a la superficie a tiempo, luego de colocar una de sus rodillas y su mano derecha sobre la hierba. Para su siguiente acción, el hombre pretendía emprender el vuelo. No obstante, los cadáveres putrefactos y malolientes de un ciervo y un oso negro hasta ese momento enterrados bajo tierra, emergieron de su reposo eterno para impedírselo tras morder y sujetar con sus garras y patas cada una de sus extremidades.

—¿Qué es esto...? —Mr. Slay se sorprendió ante tal habilidad, al verse en la imposibilidad de moverse—. Mi amo Bill nunca mencionó nada acerca de que podías manipular los restos de los animales más allá de los que se cuelgan en las paredes como simples trofeos...

—Tu ingenuidad y tu exceso de confianza te costarán la batalla junto con la vida. Ahora, prepárate para sufrir un peor destino que el que yo padecí hace ciento cincuenta años.

En ese momento, de las grietas formadas en el terreno, brotaron cual ejército de zombis, un gran número de cuerpos de animales del bosque en el más puro estado de descomposición, para así acercarse y tratar de devorar vivo al hombre de la máscara y el sombrero. Mientras tanto, Dipper aprovechó la distracción para discutir junto a Blendin acerca de las duras decisiones que se tomarían a continuación y que no resultarían en lo absoluto favorables para toda la comunidad de sobrevivientes.

—¡Blendin! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! —Dipper se dirigió hacia el viajero del tiempo—. ¡Debemos partir hacia el almacén de inmediato!

—Solo un pequeño ajuste más... Y... ¡Listo! —Exclamó Blendin, finalizando la reparación del transportador en cuanto le dio una última vuelta a uno de los tornillos que aún se encontraba suelto—. ¡Funciona! ¡Conseguí hacerlo funcionar! —Estalló en júbilo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que las luces del aparato de muñeca comenzaron a prender de manera simultánea—. Ahora podemos irnos... El problema es que ahora debemos seleccionar a las cinco personas que deberán viajar hacia el Almacén.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay una forma de llenarnos a todos? —El joven Pines insistió, cuando su preocupado rostro se deformó lentamente para terminar de asimilar una expresión de horror.

—Me temo que no... —Le respondió intranquilo el hombre del atuendo gris—. Lo peor de todo es que no podemos garantizar la seguridad de todas las personas designadas para portar los símbolos. Algunos deberán quedarse y resistir hasta que el resto vuelva del almacén con el apoyo del arsenal del Bebe del Tiempo y así intentar realizar un rescate.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginé... —Comentó Mabel, encogiendo los hombros y conteniendo sus lágrimas llenas de coraje—. ¡Esto no es nada justo...! Me niego a aceptarlo... No pretendo dejar a nadie más atrás... No quiero que les pase nada malo a nuestros amigos. Y Pato... ¿Qué pasará con el pobre de Pato...?

—Nunca dije que sería una decisión fácil de tomar, niña. —Blendin continuó—. Pero si yo fuera ustedes, me apresuraría. No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda resistir ese fantasma. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Dado a que yo soy el único entre los presentes que sabe cómo acceder a la bóveda del _Bebe del Tiempo_ , me postulo para ser uno de los cinco. ¿Alguien más quiere venir conmigo?

La pregunta estaba en el aire, de modo que el resto de las personas se miraron, asustados y confundidos, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Nadie se animó a expresar abiertamente sus opiniones, sino hasta que Wendy habló.

—¡Ya estoy harta! —Extrajo su hacha favorita y que había mantenido guardada por detrás de su espalda por medio de una fundilla de piel—. Si nadie va a decir algo al respecto, entonces yo seré la responsable de tomar la última decisión. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Soos y Blendin. Ustedes irán hacia ese almacén y se ocuparán de buscar ese arsenal del que tanto hablan. El resto de nosotros nos encargaremos de combatir y distraer a ese sujeto para que puedan escapar.

—¡Wendy, aguarda...! Creo que te estás precipitando un poco... —Dipper manifestó su inconformidad, de modo que percibió el segundo exacto en el que su corazón quedó pasmado ante las palabras de su amiga la pelirroja—. Tal vez deberíamos de pensar y replantearnos las cosas.

—¡Ya no hay tiempo! —Miró hacia la columna de fuego frente a ella—. ¡Deben irse ahora! ¡Entiéndelo, Dipper! Blendin es el único entre nosotros que sabe lo que hay en ese lugar. Soos es probablemente la persona más confiable y leal de todo el grupo. Estoy segura de que él los protegerá a costa de su propia vida. Y tú Dipper... Tienes a una hermana y a una chica especial a las cuales debes de proteger. ¿Se lo prometiste a Pacifica, no es así?

—Sí... Se lo prometí... Pero... Wendy...

—No hay peros que valgan, Dipper... —Giró la cara, exhibiendo una sonrisa llena de determinación—. ¡Ve! Consigue esas armas, encuentra la cura para tu novia y regresa a salvo para darle a ese mequetrefe de un solo ojo una lección que jamás podrá olvidar. Le enseñaremos a no volver a meterse con los habitantes del planeta tierra.

—Pero... —Dipper seguía sin estar del todo convencido. No obstante, el convaleciente niño no se encontraba preparado para lo que vendría a continuación, y que le ayudó a recobrar la confianza en sí mismo para no dejarse caer.

—¡Vaya que eres un testarudo de primera, Dipper! —Declaró Robbie, dando un paso al frente para colocarse al lado de la leñadora—. Es curioso, pero hace algunas semanas tú me dijiste que debería de aprender a escuchar mejor a Wendy. Así que ahora te devolveré el favor y te repetiré esas mismas palabras: _"Tal vez debas aprender a escucharla de vez en cuando y seguir todas sus recomendaciones."_ Despreocúpate, cabezón. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ese sujeto. Les cubriremos las espaldas para que puedan irse. Si fallamos, ustedes nos rescatarán más tarde. Así que más te vale no perder el tiempo en tonterías... ¿De acuerdo, viejo? Ya que yo también le hice una promesa a alguien. Le dije que la rescataría con mis propias manos. ¡Y pienso hacerlo! —Finalizó, chocando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano contraria, manteniendo en su mente la sólida imagen de Tambry.

—Chicos... Yo... —El joven Pines murmuró, sin la posibilidad de concluir su frase, ya que fue interrumpida por las recias palabras de una de las sobrevivientes.

—Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. —Anunció Linda Susan, acercándose al dúo e jóvenes, sosteniendo firmemente entre sus manos una sartén por el mango—. Es momento de sacar la basura.

—Debemos proteger a estos chicos. —Reafirmó el Sheriff Blubs, desenfundando su poderoso revólver Winchester Magnum—. ¿Estás conmigo, pareja?

—¡Claro! —Afirmó el oficial Durland con su gangosa voz, imitando la acción de su compañero—. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? ¡Iré a cualquier parte a dónde tu vayas!

—¡Ha llegado la hora de destruir! —Aulló el varonil Dan junto a sus hijos, quienes a su vez se prepararon para el combate con un hacha de leñador cada uno.

Fue así, como los damnificados del desaparecido poblado en el estado de Oregón, encontraron las agallas necesarias para realizar el sacrificio máximo. Aquél que probablemente significaría un punto y aparte en sus líneas de vida. Entonces, uno a uno, comenzaron a reagruparse para erigir una sola y única línea de defensa, tomando entre sus manos lo primero que se encontraba a su alcance para utilizarlo como un arma improvisada. Desde pesadas rocas, hasta palos de madera sueltos por los árboles y objetos personales de naturaleza filosa y punzocortante. Entretanto, Mr. Slay, al verse completamente rodeado y sometido por la salvaje horda de animales tras haber vuelto parcialmente a la vida, utilizó sus recien adquiridos poderes, para producir un mediano estallido en forma de impulso, el cual fue realizado exitosamente gracias a una repentina propagación de energía que se encontraba emanando continuamente a través de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Como consecuencia, los muertos vivientes salieron despedidos hacia todas direcciones, librándose así de su control.

—Sí en verdad creíste que ese montón de despojos de carne podrida podrían detenerme, entonces déjame decirte que eres más tonto de lo que imaginé. —Comentó el cazador, llevándose la mano derecha hacia el bolsillo correspondiente de sus pantalones de corte militar, para a continuación extraer de su interior un singular y apenas apreciable objeto metalizado con forma triangular—. Ahora te mostraré mi arma secreta. Es curioso, como un ser de tu talla pueda llegar a tener una debilidad tan estrafalaria.

—Tus trucos no me asustan... Y para serte franco, ya me estoy cansando de ti y e tus aburridos discursos. —Levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo para volver a hacer aparecer su confiable y letal arma principal, esta vez envuelta dentro de un aura llameante y de color azul—. ¡Prueba el filo de mi hacha!

Archivald, cegado por la más recalcitrante ira, cargó con un feroz y apresurado ataque frontal, sin medir adecuadamente la clase de riesgos que aquello conllevaba. De modo que al acercarse lo suficientemente a su enemigo como para asestar lo que él consideraba como: "La embestida final", y que confiaba en que le daría la victoria en esta contienda, Mr. Slay abrió por la mitad aquél objeto triangular como si este fuera una pequeña cajita, revelando que dentro de su cavidad principal, se encontraba incrustado un diminuto cristal reflector, cuya superficie se hallaba cubierta por un material que a simple vista, parecía tratarse de algún tipo de aleación de plata.

—Acaso es... ¡¿Un espejo de plata...?! —Exclamó el espectro, frenando su ofensiva y reemplazando su expresión de barbarie a una de horror absoluto—. ¡No...! ¡Me rehúso a volver a una de esas prisiones infernales...! ¡No...!

—Me temo que ya es muy tarde para ti, mi fantasmagórico amigo. —Se lamentó, dirigió la cara frontal del objeto hacia el leñador. En ese momento, el cristal que fungía también como un espejo comenzó a brillar, para enseguida disparar un inestable haz de luz, reteniendo a Archivald sin las más mínimas posibilidades de moverse. A continuación, la aparición de hace ciento cincuenta años comenzó a ser atraído contra su voluntad hacia el cristal por medio de un método de succión similar al de una aspiradora colocada en máxima potencia—. Tal vez imaginaste que utilizaría un simple espejo de plata para mantenerte cautivo. ¡Hay que ser realmente ingenuo! Los métodos que los habitantes de este incivilizado planeta utilizan para aprehender seres que ya no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos son realmente primitivos. Es por eso, que mi amo Bill me concedió el gran honor de portar este objeto... Como podrás darte cuenta, este no es un espejo común y corriente. A partir de este momento, quedarás atrapado eternamente dentro de una dimensión alterna, aislada... Una dimensión paralela dentro del espejo. ¡Pero no debes preocuparte por nada! Ya que tus extraordinarias habilidades prevalecerán y seguirán siendo aprovechadas al cien por ciento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Archivald alcanzó a preguntar, justo antes de que el espejo lo terminara de asimilar.

—Verás... Este objeto, es una reliquia que formó parte de un pasado olvidado. Una reliquia que perteneció a una raza muy antigua que data de los comienzos del propio universo. Desafortunadamente, aquella raza fue aniquilada debido a una catástrofe de colosales magnitudes y ahora yace extinta en una dimensión diferente muy apartada de la nuestra. La dimensión: 666.66/6. Sin embargo, su avanzada tecnología prevalece hasta nuestros días. Mi amo Bill fue capaz de recuperar una de esas piezas únicas para que pudiera utilizarla como un arma y así beneficiarnos con su extraordinario poder... Este objeto... Mejor conocido como el "Transgresor Dimensional", tiene las propiedades de aprisionar dentro de su propia realidad alterna; la esencia de cualquier clase de ser en el universo, para posteriormente drenar su energía y permitirle a su portador reutilizarla como si fuera propia. Desafortunadamente, _El Transgresor Dimensional_ es ineficaz si se utiliza en contra de dioses y/o divinidades tan bastas y poderosas como: _El Bebe del Tiempo, Los Weirdmasters, El Primordial Axolotl_ o inclusive el resto de los miembros del _Consejo Galáctico_ o el _Tribunal Mágico_.

—¿Eso significa que...?

—¡Es correcto! —Afirmó de antemano—. ¡Despídete de este mundo! ¡Contempla tus preciados árboles por última vez! Tu poder ahora me pertenece...

Al final, Archivald fue absorbido y contenido por el poder del cristal, concediéndole a Mr. Slay la capacidad para manipular el fuego y la naturaleza a su voluntad, así como la habilidad de transformar a personas en madera. Una vez que dio finalizada su batalla contra el espectro de décima categoría, el hombre de la máscara, utilizando sus recién adquiridos poderes, deshizo la barrera de fuego que lo separaba de sus verdaderos objetivos, quienes ya se encontraban en formación, listos para defender a aquellos cinco que irían en busca del arsenal del _Bebe del Tiempo_.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí...? —Se preguntó a sí mismo al contemplar a los escasos sobrevivientes al holocausto preparándose para la batalla—. El último vestigio de la raza humana, dispuestos a dar hasta el último aliento con tal de aferrarse a un ideal imposible.

—Te crees muy valiente, pero te tengo noticias, amigo. —Robbie se adelantó—. Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros primero.

—Enfrentarás la furia de mi cacerola favorita. —Linda Susan complementó.

—¡Y la rudeza de mis demoledores puños! —Agregó el varonil Dan.

—No dejaremos que te lleves a nuestros amigos. —Dijo Wendy, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¡No te tenemos miedo, monstruo!

—Pero lo tendrán, pequeña niña... Lo tendrán...

Mr. Slay no quiso perder el tiempo en más explicaciones. Acto seguido, colocó ambas manos en el suelo, consiguiendo que un gigantesco ramaje emergiera del suelo, maniatando con sus ramas a cada uno de los miembros del pequeño ejército para que les fuera imposible interferir.

—¡Debemos irnos ahora! —Anunció Blendin al darse cuenta de lo sucedido—. ¡Dipper, Mabel, Soos...! ¡Rápido! ¡Acérquense y sujétense a mí! ¡No se vayan a soltar!

—¡Adiós Pato! —Dijo Mabel entre desgarradoras lágrimas ante la mirada de desconcierto del pequeño cerdito—. ¡Te prometo que volveré por ti! ¡Te lo prometo!

—¡Hora de marcharse, calabacita! —Dijo Soos, irrumpiendo la emocional y parcial despedida al tomar a Mabel de la mano y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Blendin. Dipper, en cambio, debido a que se hallaba a una distancia un poco más prolongada, cargó a Pacifica entre sus brazos y salió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le proporcionaban sus huesudas extremidades inferiores hacia el lugar en dónde los tres ya se encontraban esperándolo. No obstante, dada su reputación de ser el mejor cazador de toda la galaxia, Mr. Slay no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una presa se le escabullera de las manos tan fácilmente.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van?! —Les cuestionó al momento de alzar su mano y lanzar un rayo desde la palma para transformarlos a todos en madera de una sola vez.

Dipper no se dio cuenta del disparo sino hasta que se animó a girar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, los avispados reflejos de Mabel fueron más rápidos, de modo que consiguió llegar hasta su posición y empujarlos a ambos del camino para recibir ella misma el rayo en su lugar.

—¡Mabel! —Dipper gritó al percatarse de lo sucedido y al mirar cómo poco a poco la trasformación daba inicio comenzando por sus dos pies.

—Discúlpame, Dipper... —Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas ante la confundida y perpleja mirada de Dipper, Soos, Blendin y el resto de los sobrevivientes quienes aún se encontraban atrapados en la enredadera —. Pero no podía dejar que mi pareja favorita terminara de este modo... —Se sacó su garfio volador del interior de su suéter para arrojárselo a Dipper—. Espero que te sea de utilidad... Cuida de Pacifica... Protege a nuestros amigos...

—¡MABEL! ¡NO! —Dipper chilló en el momento justo en el que vio los ojos de su hermana cerrarse, aceptando su destino y concluyendo así la transformación en madera—. ¡Eres un...!

La blasfemia de Dipper quedó ahogada en las abrumadoras risas del hombre.

—Por fin te atreves a encararme... Pero la ira no te salvará, pequeño Dipper. —Le devolvió la mirada—. Si tan preocupado estás por tu querida hermana. Con gusto haré que te reúnas con ella.

Mr. Slay cargó un segundo rayo. Esta vez utilizando ambas manos y sin intenciones de fallar, para así transformar exitosamente a Dipper en una estatua viviente de madera, y finalmente llevarlo personalmente ante el impaciente Bill. No obstante, Wendy, quien utilizó su hacha para cortar las ramas que la mantenían presa, se lanzó desde una altura de diez metros para taclear al sujeto y hacer que su rayo se desviara hacia el cielo.

—¡Váyanse ahora! ¡Corran! —Gritó la pelirroja, justo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe de revés, proveniente del poderoso brazo rodeado en llamas de Mr. Slay, con el cual la hizo volar por los aires hasta aterrizar sobre su espalda a una distancia relativamente corta del lugar en dónde Dipper aun prevalecía atónito debido a los recientes acontecimientos.

—Niña insolente... —Se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo—. Admito que tuviste muchas agallas para haberte atrevido a realizar semejante maniobra. Es una verdadera lástima para ti, que lo único que ocasionaste fue provocar más mi ira.

Mr. Slay apuntó con la mano extendida hacia Wendy, Dipper, Pacifica, Soos y Blendin, asegurándose de que en esta ocasión, ninguno se le escaparía de las manos. Para su mala fortuna, sus deseos por ver finalizada su labor se vieron abrumados una vez más, cuando un hacha salió volando hacia su dirección, aproximándose por su lado izquierdo. El sujeto alcanzó a hacer la cabeza a un lado a duras penas, presenciando como el filo de la navaja de la herramienta rebanaba un insignificante pedazo de su sombrero.

—¡Te destruiré si te atreves a tocar a mi hija! —Proclamó el varonil Dan, contando con el apoyo del resto de los habitantes del pueblo, quienes se encontraban ya libres del cúmulo de ramas y hojas gracias a la rápida reacción de los hermanos de Wendy y que procedieron a liberar a las personas faltantes utilizando sus hachas propias. A sí mismo, Pato también se unió al grupo, luciendo molesto por lo que le había sucedido a su más grande y querida amiga—. ¡Todos! ¡Atáquenlo! ¡Ahora!

Cuando el leñador más prominente de todo Oregón declaro el frenético ataque, Wendy aprovechó la distracción para sujetar a Dipper con su mano derecha y extender su mano contraria hacia Soos, quien comprendió la movida de forma instantánea, actuando rápidamente al tomar a Wendy y alcanzar a Blendin con su ahora única mano libre, para que de esta forma, el viajero del tiempo pudiera accionar el dispositivo y finalmente dirigirse hacia aquella lejana dimensión en dónde se encargarían de conseguir las armas necesarias para defenderse del apocalipsis, el equipo de emergencia para Pacifica, buscar una manera de expulsar a Bill del cuerpo de Preston y contactar a dios Axolotl para localizar al miembro restante que les permitiría utilizar la rueda del zodiaco y destruir a Bill para siempre.

Una vez accionado el transportador, Dipper, Pacifica, Wendy, Soos y Blendin, se vieron envueltos por una cúpula de energía, siendo lo último que sus ojos verían antes de partir: Una valerosa y devastadora escena en dónde aquellos amigos, vecinos y conocidos residentes de Gravity Falls, se abalanzaban audaces en contra Mr. Slay en contra de todo pronóstico, para así conseguirles el tiempo necesario para escapar, justo antes de que todos fueran transformados cruelmente en madera.

—Mabel... Pacifica... Tío Stan... Amigos... —Susurró Dipper—. Les prometo que esto no se quedará así... ¡Detendremos el apocalipsis y recuperaremos nuestras vidas! ¡Voy a ir por ti, Bill! ¡IRÉ POR TI!

 **Continuará...**

 **Fin de la Primera Temporada.**

Pobre Mabel... Pobre Pato... Pobres habitantes... ¿Qué les deparará a nuestros protagonistas? Bueno, eso lo descubriremos hasta el **21 de abril** , fecha en la que subiré el próximo capítulo y con el que dará inicio a la segunda temporada.

Uff... ¿Saben? Es agotador pero satisfactorio al mismo tiempo cuando repaso y me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que he invertido escribiendo esta historia. Todo con tal de seguir rindiendo tributo a la que se convirtió rápidamente mi serie preferida entre todas. (Aun recuerdo mis épocas de nostalfag en las que decía que las caricaturas actuales eran una basura... Que equivocado estaba) En fin, muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta este punto. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus votos.

 **Les recuerdo una vez más que la próxima actualización será el día 21 de abril y que a partir del 29 de Marzo, así como los días miércoles de cada semana, comenzaré a publicar una nueva historia: Pacifica por la Carretera**. Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad y que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir me despido y nos leeremos de nuevo en esta nueva temporada que se aproxima. ¡Cuídense! ¡Chao!


	45. El Paramo

¡Hola! Sean bienvenidas y bienvenidos al inicio de la segunda temporada del fic que yo considero mi mejor obra: La Novia de Dipper.

Sus números de reviews, votos y lecturas hablan por sí solos, pero no hubiera podido lograr nada de esto de no ser por ustedes al darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y pasemos a lo grande. Hay cosas importantes que deben saber, pero eso lo dejaremos al final de este capítulo. Por ahora solo me resta esperar a que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 40: "El Paramo"**

El desagradable sabor a tierra caliente en su boca, fue lo primero que Dipper alcanzó a percibir una vez que recobró la conciencia.

Tumbado bocabajo sobre un magno montículo de arena, Dipper levantó la cabeza con la intención de abrir los ojos y obtener un mayor y mejor panorama del lugar dónde se hallaba. No obstante, un agudo dolor de cabeza, acompañado por una limitada línea de visibilidad que era ocasionada gracias al sobrecogedor destello procedente del imponente sol en todo lo alto; provocaron que el chico sintiera deseos de permanecer en su sitio por unos breves momentos más. Sin moverse, utilizando su lengua para saborear una vez más y de manera inconscientemente; la arena mezclada con un poco de la sangre que le escurría por las encías. No obstante, un conjunto de gritos cercanos lo hicieron replantearse la situación y buscar su origen de forma inmediata.

—¡Dipper! ¿Dónde estás...? ¡Dipper ayúdame! ¡Por favor! —Una voz proveniente de un punto ciego e inapreciable a simple vista lo llamó por su nombre. Dipper la reconoció de inmediato. Era de su hermana, suplicando por su ayuda.

—¿Mabel...? ¿Dónde estás, Mabel? —Dipper reaccionó ante los desesperados lamentos de la chica, poniéndose de pie, limpiándose la boca, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo para así aumentar su rango de visión y mantenerlos a salvo de los letales rayos ultravioleta. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su preciada gorra había desaparecido. Quizá a causa del turbulento viaje que los hizo trasladarse hacia ese lugar—. Mabel... —Murmuró, justo antes de que un pensamiento atravesara su mente como si esta hubiera sido atravesada de lado a lado por un veloz proyectil. Un horrible recuerdo de su propia hermana al momento de ser convertida en madera. Entonces, su mente se despejó, dándose cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, ocasionándole a su vez, un vuelo en el corazón—. ¡Pacifica! ¿Pacifica, dónde estás? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Soos! ¡Wendy! ¡Blendin! ¿Alguien puede escucharme? —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su novia y de sus amigos al punto de desgarrarse la garganta, con la vaga esperanza de que alguno de ellos pudiera responder a su llamado. Para su buena fortuna, la oportuna respuesta que Dipper buscaba llegó casi de manera inmediata, proveniente de aquél hombre cuyas habilidades con el manejo de las herramientas le habían hecho merecedor al premio del empleado del mes en la Cabaña del Misterio en múltiples ocasiones. No obstante, la forma en la que hizo su reaparición, no había sido contemplada previamente por Dipper, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Aquí estoy, hermano pterodáctilo! —El montículo de arena bajo los pies de Dipper se tambaleó cuando Soos emergió desde su interior, semienterrado, ocasionando que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de espaldas—. ¡Vaya! No había experimentado un viaje tan loco desde que me subí al "Vacía Estómagos" en Vomito-landia.

—¡Soos! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras a salvo! Aunque... Quizá me hubieras avisado que te encontrabas por debajo de mí antes de que te pusieras de pie ya que. —Esbozó una aliviada sonrisa al momento de incorporarse, la cual modificó y reemplazo en cuestión de segundos por una mueca con las cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta luego de desviar su atención y mirar hacia el inerte cuerpo de la chica que los brazos de Soos se encontraban sosteniendo, olvidándose por completo de los reclamos hacia su amigo—. ¡Pacifica!

—No te preocupes, Dipper. —Lo dejó aproximarse a la muchacha, lo suficiente como para que el preocupado joven pudiera tomar la mano de su novia con suavidad y colocar la otra sobre su tibia frente—. Ella estará bien. Aún sigue respirando. Aunque parece que dormirá por un buen rato... Utilicé mi blandito cuerpo para protegerla del fuerte golpe que nos llevamos cuando aterrizamos en este lugar. A propósito, Dipper... ¿En dónde estamos? —Preguntó, mirando hacia sus alrededores, contemplando un paisaje árido propiedad de un inmenso desierto, cuyas dimensiones se escapaban de todas proporciones imaginadas.

—No lo sé... —Observó el desolador panorama—. Este desierto, no es muy distinto a los que existen en la Tierra. El sol, el cielo, la arena... Inclusive el aire aquí es respirable. Lo peor de todo es que Blendin jamás nos habló del aspecto que tenía el sitio al que quería llevarnos. Esto no se parece en nada a un almacén. ¿Habrá hablado de forma hipotética? ¿Y si fuimos transportados hacia otro planeta? ¿U otro universo o dimensión alterna? —Respiró profundamente, dándole un segundo vistazo al sitio antes de opinar nuevamente al respecto—. Me gustaría creer que nos encontramos solos. Desafortunadamente, hay algo en este lugar que me da muy mala espina.

—¿Mala espina? —Soos comenzó a asustarse—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sabría decirlo con certeza... Es posible que solo se trate de mi imaginación, pero tengo el presentimiento de que estamos siendo observados por alguien, o por algo. —Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, percibiendo un aire cargado de inseguridad y miedo hacia lo desconocido—. Cómo sea, sí ese almacén del que nos habló Blendin es verídico, debemos encontrarlo a él y a Wendy para dirigirnos hacia allá lo más pronto posible. Tenemos que hallar una cura para Pacifica o de lo contrario ella podría...

—Será mejor que no pienses en eso, amigo. No llenes tu cabeza con ideas pesimistas. Pacifica estará bien. —La recostó por unos momentos sobre la arena, utilizando su ancho cuerpo para protegerla del sol—. Encontraremos esa cura para tu novia. Ya lo verás. Estarás dándote de besos con ella en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Eh... —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas—. ¿Podrías no decirlo de esa manera? Haces que me avergüence...

—De acuerdo... Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto...? Estarás intercambiando saliva con ella en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—¿Sabes qué...? Será mejor apresurarnos y tratar de ubicar a los demás. —Cambió el total sentido de la conversación al percibir un estado de incomodidad sumamente alarmante en su cerebro—. Hace unos momentos cuando desperté, pude escuchar la voz de Mabel que me llamaba. Ella... Solicitaba mi ayuda... Es mi culpa por no haber enfrentado a ese sujeto... Si no me hubiera comportado como un cobarde, probablemente Mabel estaría a salvo junto a nosotros en este momento.

—¡Oye, Dipper! —Soos lo llamó—. No pienses de esa forma tan negativa. Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos. Tú no tuviste la culpa... Era poco lo que podíamos hacer en contra de un mercenario intergaláctico. Ni siquiera ese fantasma pudo vencerlo. Ya encontraremos una forma de salvar a tu hermana, viejo. Por ahora será mejor buscar a Wendy y a Blendin. No deben estar muy lejos de aquí. Quizá ellos también estén buscándonos.

—Si... Creo que tienes razón. —El muchacho se mostró más animado—. No debemos perder más tiempo... ¡Vamos, Soos!

Dipper se dispuso a cargar con el cuerpo de Pacifica, colocando a la joven Northwest cómodamente sobre su dolida espalda, para así sujetarla por medio de sus dos piernas y descansar su mentón sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, Soos, al darse cuenta de lo que Dipper intentaba hacer, llamó su atención.

—¡Espera, Dipper! No deberías hacer esa clase de esfuerzos luego de haber despertado de un coma. Deja que tu amigo Soos se haga cargo de todo.

—Gracias, Soos. Pero me encuentro bien. Tener a Pacifica cerca de mí me tranquiliza... Siento como si me ayudara a tener una mayor confianza en mí mismo. —Dejó escapar una risilla, apenado y nervioso, como si inconscientemente quisiera que esas palabras jamás hubieran salido de su boca—. Es increíble, ¿No, Soos...? Cómo el afecto hacia una persona es capaz de cambiar toda tu perspectiva y tu visión de las cosas. Aún no consigo entenderlo a la perfección, pero cuando estoy junto a ella, siento que soy capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible. Como si de repente me convirtiera en una clase de superhéroe. —Dio un largo suspiro—. Aunque tal vez estoy pensando demasiado. ¡Apresurémonos! —Finalizó, conservando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Dipper y Soos perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se encontraban caminando a través del imbatible desierto. El sol y la falta de agua, habían comenzado a mermar sus fuerzas y el cansancio se convirtió en un factor importante a la hora de decidir el camino que debían de seguir, si es que pretendían localizar pronto a Blendin y a Wendy. No obstante, luego de haber caminado en línea recta por alrededor de una hora, todo parecía mantenerse igual. No había ni un solo rastro de sus amigos o de construcciones que les pudieran indicar la presencia de alguna civilización o vida inteligente que fueran capaces de ayudarlos a encontrar una salida de esa trampa mortal de arena.

—¡Cielos! Nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio en toda mi vida... Las piernas me tiemblan. —Dijo Soos, secándose el abundante sudor en su frente y utilizando su gorra como un abanico improvisado para darse aire a sí mismo—. Necesito descansar...

—No podemos detenernos ahora, Soos. —Respondió el muchacho, no en un mejor estado que su acompañante—. No cuando ya hemos llegado tan lejos. —Dipper se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, completamente exhausto, resultándole imposible a su delgaducho cuerpo, soportar el duro agotamiento ocasionado por el sol y continuar cargando con el peso de Pacifica sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo—. Además... El veneno podría extenderse hacia el cerebro de Pacifica en cualquier momento. Sin contar que ese sujeto... Mr. Slay... Hará todo lo posible por capturarnos. Es posible que no le tome mucho tiempo encontrarnos. Debemos seguir adelante...

—Tienes razón... No sé en que estaba pensando... Lo siento mucho, amigo. Este no es el momento para descansar. Debemos encontrar esa cura y a los chicos cuanto antes. —Se aproximo hacia Dipper, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Tranquilo, amigo. Sé lo que se siente estar preocupado por esa persona especial. Giffany aún mantiene capturada a Melody. No puedo abandonarla, así como tú no puedes abandonar a Pacifica. ¡Vamos, Dipper! Juntos saldremos de esta... ¡Encontremos a nuestros amigos!

—Gracias, Soos. —Aceptó su ayuda, sujetándose de él—. Siempre sabes que decir. Eres sin duda el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear.

—No digas más, hermanito. Recuerda que Soos estará siempre a tu disposición cuando más lo necesites y... —Se interrumpió a sí mismo en cuanto enfocó su mirada hacia el frente, pudiendo visualizar en el horizonte: Una helada y refrescante lata de soda marca Pitt Cola sabor naranja, la cual poseía un tamaño insólitamente grande, proporcional al que un edificio de cuatro pisos—. ¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es...? ¡Dipper! Creo que estamos salvados.

Sin saber exactamente lo que sucedía, Dipper presencio la forma en la que Soos se entregaba de lleno a los brazos de la locura, emprendiendo una alocada carrera para tratar de alcanzar la descomunal lata. Sin embargo, a la hora de aproximarse y de lanzarse sobre ella, Soos se dio cuenta de que no había nada ahí. Tratándose de una simple ilusión.

—¡Soos! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el muchacho, acercándose, preocupado por su amigo—. Creo que viste un espejismo.

—Casi podía saborearla... Esa lata de dulce y fría soda de sabor naranja... —Lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

—Esto es extraño... Por lo general, los espejismos son causados gracias al efecto de refracción, cuando las capas de aire más cercanas al suelo se vuelven más calientes que las que están por encima. La luz del sol atraviesa estas capas a diferente velocidad, generando una imagen difuminada semejante al agua... Pero esto... Nunca había oído de un espejismo representado por medio de un objeto distinto. ¡Soos! Dado a que nos encontramos en un lugar desconocido, te recomiendo no dejarte llevar por lo que ven tus ojos, pueden engañarte.

—Pero... Casi podía tocarla... Hubiera jurado que era tan real como esta arena... O tan real como tú, o como yo... O como esos sujetos armados sobre deslizadores de arena aproximándose veloz y peligrosamente hacia nosotros. —Señaló hacia el punto del avistamiento—. ¡Vaya! Otro espejismo... Mi cerebro realmente sufrió de un gran daño.

—Eh... Soos... —Dipper siguió el dedo de su amigo, percatándose con suma preocupación, de que el también era capaz de observar a una media distancia a un grupo de por lo menos cinco forajidos, cubiertos con vestimentas largas y capuchas color marrón, probablemente para protegerse del calor y de las tormentas de arena, montados sobre un conjunto de vehículos, los cuales tenían un diseño casi idéntico al de una motoneta acuática, con la diferencia de que estas podían moverse libremente sobre las dunas—. Creo que esos no son espejismos...

—¡Qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que estaba volviéndome loco. En ese caso, deberíamos de ir a saludarlos. Tal vez nos ayuden a encontrar a nuestros amigos perdidos. —Soos había hablado demasiado pronto, ya que un disparo proveniente de un potente rifle de rayos laser, hizo impacto a tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia de ellos, provocando un tibio estallido con el cual ambos pudieron comprender la naturaleza y las intensiones de aquellos sujetos—. Pensándolo bien... Creo que eso hubiera sido mejor. ¡Corre, Dipper! ¡Corre!

Soos dio la orden y Dipper la acató sin poner más objeciones, comenzando así a huir frenéticamente de los bandoleros. Estos, al percatarse de su intento de escape, accionaron sus armas laser en secuencia, ocasionando escuetas, pero precisas explosiones sobre el terreno, levantando densos nubarrones de arena y dando inicio a una persecución, la cual que terminó a la brevedad cuando los cinco cuatreros les dieron alcance y detuvieron su avance por medio de un cañón lanza redes anexo a uno de los deslizadores de uno de ellos. Dipper, Pacifica y Soos cayeron en la aparente emboscada, siendo aprisionados y sin la posibilidad de poder moverse dentro de una resistente malla elaborada con materiales desconocidos, añadiendo la singular propiedad de comprimirse entre más luchara la víctima por tratar de liberarse, parecido al mecanismo que posee una camisa de fuerza. Al final, la pandilla realizó una formación en círculo y apagó sus motores, dejando aprisionados en su interior al trío de sobrevivientes, siendo solo uno de sus integrantes el único que descendió de su medio de transporte, portando de forma amenazante una carabina de aspecto alienígena, dejando absortos a los dos amigos.

 **Continuará...**

Si se han dado cuenta, pese a la temática apocalíptica de esta historia, siempre hay pequeños guiños hacia la relación entre Dipper y Pacifica. Podemos ver cómo Dipper realmente se preocupa por ella, al grado de tener que llevarla el mismo sobre su espalda a pesar del cansancio provocado por tener que atravesar un quemante desierto. Por ahora solo hay pequeños guiños, pero una vez que nos vayamos adentrando más y más en la trama, veremos cómo su relación avanzará a tal grado que les será difícil separarse uno del otro. Es algo que ya muero por mostrarles.

Pero hablando del inicio de esta segunda temporada, cómo ven, ahora habrá un ligero cambio de escenografías. Conoceremos nuevos planetas así como la incursión de nuevos personajes. ¡Ojo! Varios de estos personajes no me los saqué yo de la manga. Son personajes canónicos dentro del universo de Gravity Falls. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Bueno, como ustedes saben, Alex y Disney sacaron la réplica del diario 3 en el 2016. Para las personas que lo compraron y lo leyeron saben lo que ocurre en las últimas páginas, pero para los que no, aquí les va un pequeño spoiler. En la última sección del diario, Stanford nos relata sus vivencias en varias de las dimensiones que visitó a lo largo de 30 años. En varias de ellas, conoció seres, algunos refugiados, de distintos planetas con un trasfondo realmente interesante y que sería buena idea explorar, así que algunos de ellos aparecerán en esta historia.

Por último, quisiera agradecerles su tiempo por seguir esta historia, aún nos aguardan muchas cosas por descubrir. Sé que muchos de ustedes me han dicho que les gustaría que este fic no acabe, pro eventualmente tendrá que llegar a su fin algún día, pero ese día no será hoy. Nos aguarda un mundo de aventuras que les ocasionarán felicidad, pero a sí mismo tristeza y desesperanza, al punto en el que les será imposible saber sí todos llegarán con vida hasta el final. Así que espero que me acompañen en la segunda etapa de esta historia.

Nos leemos de nuevo el próximo **5 de Mayo** para un nuevo capítulo. Si les gustó o no pueden dejarme su opinión en un review. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, si también siguen "Ojos de Demonio" les alegrará saber que este también saldrá de su hiatus y habrá un nuevo capítulo este próximo 28 de Abril.

Les ha hablado el tío Javi y les deseo, buenas noches (Sí, plagiándome la despedida de Dross) ¡Chao!

PD. Les recomiendo checar mi tercer fic de Gravity Falls en emisión: Pacifica por la Carretera. Hay actualizaciones todas las semanas y sin temas apocalípticos.


	46. Brigada Anti-Cipher

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Hoy se me hizo un poco tarde y tuve que publicar la actualización después de algunas horas de más, pero nada para escandalizarse. En el capítulo de hoy pasarán muchas cosas... Muchas cosas... ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Bueno, se dará mucha información con respecto a este universo expandido que yo me he tomado la libertad de construir, basándome en lo que Alex nos ha dejado conocer. Sabemos que aunque GF se desarrolla en un recóndito poblado de Oregón, la verdad es que el universo que comprende a la serie va mucho más allá y ahora sabemos que existen infinidad de dimensiones, universos, dioses, demonios y peligrosas criaturas extraterrestres interdimensionales y demás, así que eso es lo que más se explotará en la segunda temporada de esta historia.

Pero mejor los dejo conocer más sobre esto por ustedes mismos mediante esta nueva actualización. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales ¡Y OJO! Sé que algunas y algunos de ustedes se saltan todo el capítulo para leer primero lo que tengo que decirles al final del mismo, pero les recomiendo encarecidamente en esta ocasión que si no quieren llevarse el MEGA SPOILER de la MEGA SORPRESA que se encuentra al final de este capítulo, será mejor que no lo hagan. Aunque eso se los dejo a ustedes.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 41: "Brigada Anti-Cipher"**

—¡Vaya! Pero miren que tenemos aquí. —Comunicó la madura y acentuada voz de una mujer—. Un niño y una especie de... ¿Roedor gigante afeitado...? Veo que compartes una curiosa similitud con los hámsteres gigantes del planeta _Mier_.

—Eres la quinta persona que me dice eso este mes. —Dijo Soos.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —Al contrario de su amigo, Dipper realizó una pregunta de manera arbitraria, sin medir el tono de su voz y las probables consecuencias que aquello le traería. A continuación, la mujer se puso en cuclillas y colocó la boquilla de su arma sobre la frente de Dipper.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no estás en las mejores condiciones de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, jovencito... ¡Oye! Es una interesante cicatriz la que tienes en la frente. ¿Acaso es de nacimiento? —Esperó por una respuesta. Sin embargo, Dipper prefirió cerrar la boca esta vez—. Veo que eres de pocas palabras cuando tu vida se ve amenazada... ¿O quizá solo te gusta provocar a personas con un arma? —Esbozó una sonrisa de autocomplacencia bajo su mascada—. Creo que te daré el beneficio de la duda solo porque pienso que lucirías adorable en un traje de oveja espacial. —Accedió a quitarse la capucha, revelando el rostro de una mujer de apariencia humana y de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, ojos grises y ojerosos, nariz pequeña, labios agrietados, piel ceniza, así como una larga y quebradiza cabellera rubia—. Mi nombre es Mía, teniente a cargo de la segunda unidad de apoyo, búsqueda y recolección de la B.A.C.

—¿La B.A.C.? —Preguntó Soos—. Suena como el especial de pollo frito que Linda Susan prepara los días miércoles.

—Brigada Anti-Cipher. —Respondió Mía a secas.

—Brigada Anti-Cipher... —Dipper murmuró para sus adentros, resultándole imposible ocultar su expresión de asombro—. ¡Aguarda un minuto! ¡Eso significa que ustedes también están combatiendo contra Bill! ¿No es verdad? —Dipper esperaba obtener una respuesta de menos afirmativa. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo en su lugar, fue un conglomerado de expresiones llenas de asombro y en cierto grado hasta de pavor por parte de los forajidos—. ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—Veo que ignoras por completo la gravedad de la situación por la que atravesamos, niño. —Mía prosiguió—. Es normal que mis hombres hayan tenido esa reacción. Nadie que sea listo en por lo menos cinco dimensiones alternas a la redonda, se atrevería a pronunciar ese nombre con la tranquilidad con la que tú lo haces. Digamos que... Está prohibido. Así que nos referimos al ente mejor conocido como Bill Cipher; simplemente como "Él".

—Ya entendí la referencia, es como Lord Voldemort. El que no debe ser nombrado... —Comentó Soos, con extremo entusiasmo al hablar de su saga literaria favorita.

—¿Lord qué...? —Mía pareció extremadamente confundida.

—¿Nunca has leído Harry Potter? —Por alguna extraña razón, el canto de los grillos pareció escucharse en la lejanía—. ¿Eso es un, no? Pues deberías, es una gran saga... La Orden del Fénix es mi favorito.

—¿La Orden del qué...? —Cuestionó por segunda vez, dejando muy en claro que no tenía la menor idea de lo que Soos estaba hablando.

—Eh... Te lo explicaré después con más calma. —Dipper se integró a la conversación, dándole un pequeño empujón a Soos con el pie para que se ahorrara sus comentarios—. Escúchame, Mía... Sí ustedes están combatiendo contra Bill, entonces tal vez podamos ayudarnos.

—¿Y por qué debería aceptar la ayuda de un niño enclenque con aparentes signos de que no se ha bañado en semanas? —Exigió una respuesta, luego de dejar salir una risilla incrédula—. Dime... ¿Qué podría aportar un enano como tú a la lucha contra uno de los seres más temidos y poderosos que ha existido en todo el multiverso? Tan solo mírate. No tienes las aptitudes para ser un buen soldado. ¿Me estás diciendo que con esos brazos de fideos piensas golpearlo a "Él" directamente en el ojo? Por si no lo has notado, en este momento se está librando una brutal guerra ahí afuera. Los más grandes ejércitos de las razas más avanzadas en toda la galaxia se han visto en la necesidad de hacer a un lado sus diferencias y unir sus fuerzas. Todos bajo las órdenes directas del C.G.O.

—¿C.G.O.? —Cuestionó el muchacho castaño.

—Hablo del _Consejo Galáctico de los Octillizos_. Bueno... Septillizos. Ahora que el _Bebe del Tiempo_ está muerto... —Mía respondió, rodando los ojos.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que existen otros siete bebes con enormes cabezas y poderes sobrenaturales? —Soos continuó con la ronda de preguntas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Estoy sorprendida! Parece ser que ustedes saben mucho más de lo que aparentan. Pero será mejor que muestres un poco más de respeto, bola de cebo. ¿Me escuchaste? —Mía enfureció, de modo que esta vez dirigió el cañón de su arma hacia la boca de Soos para introducirlo y así evitar el continuar escuchando sus bobos argumentos—. El _Consejo de los Octillizos_ está compuesto por las fuerzas primordiales, aquellas encargadas de mantener bajo control el orden en todo el universo. Todos sucesores directos del difunto dios del tiempo y de la vida: _Thahir_. Sin ellos para resguardar la seguridad en las galaxias, la vida sería prácticamente insustentable. En total son ocho y cada uno de ellos se ocupa de desempeñar un único papel. Su naturaleza y comportamiento definen y moldean cada aspecto de cada ser vivo en el universo: _El Tiempo, La Realidad, El Destino, La Vida, La Muerte, El Deseo, La Creación_ y _La Destrucción_. Sin embargo, su inmortalidad es relativa, ya que como lo hemos comprobado, pueden morir asesinados por un ser cuyos poderes sean superiores. "Él" ya asesinó al encargado de hacer valer las leyes del tiempo. Si no lo detenemos pronto y buscamos a un digno sucesor, entonces todo el universo sucumbirá y se vendrá abajo. Todas las eras... Todo lo que es, todo lo que fue y todo lo que será, convergerán al mismo tiempo y nosotros, seremos los que los sufriremos en carne viva. ¿Te quedó claro, gordito?

Soos tragó saliva, aterrado. Asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Y es por eso que debemos trabajar juntos. —Insistió Dipper—. Sé cómo podemos ponerle fin al reinado de Bill. ¡Sé de un método fiable para derrotarlo!

Las palabras de Dipper ocasionaron un incómodo silencio entre los presentes. Acto seguido, Mía y sus compañeros rieron a carcajadas, ocasionando un fuerte disgusto en Dipper.

—Escucha, niño. Nadie sabe con exactitud como derrotar a ese demonio... —Mía sostuvo su postura, se puso de pie y se llevó ambas manos a la cadera—. Y francamente, no estoy de humor para escuchar más de sus tonterías. Les recuerdo que ustedes fueron los que invadieron nuestro territorio en primer lugar, así que he decidido que los trataremos como intrusos hasta que averigüemos más sobre ustedes y confirmemos que no son cómplices de ese maniático.

—¿En verdad crees que somos cómplices de Bill?

—No lo tomes personal, niño... Pero, por si no estaban enterados, esta es un área restringida. Y mis órdenes incluyen el supervisar y mantener bajo control todo lo que ocurra a lo largo y ancho de este desierto. Se nos informó que algunos de los miembros de más alto rango del ejército de "Él", habían sido avistados en las proximidades del Almacén 88 2/3... Es una pena, pero ustedes decidieron aparecerse en el momento menos indicado. Así que a partir de este momento no hablarás, ni harás un solo movimiento a menos de que yo te lo ordene, o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de volarte la tapa de los sesos. No me importa que seas un niño. ¿Entendiste?

—Yo sé lo que ocurre aquí... —Dipper frunció el ceño y la encaró a pesar de todas las amenazas en su contra—. Tienen miedo... Pero, ¿Sabes...? Es normal sentir miedo. Yo también lo tengo... Sé lo que ocurre allí afuera. Es por culpa de Bill que mi mundo quedó en ruinas. Muchas de las personas a las cuales les tenía un gran afecto probablemente ahora se encuentren muertas. Ni siquiera sé si mis padres se encuentran con vida o no... Mi tío fue secuestrado... Mi hermana fue convertida en madera... Los amigos con los que venimos a este lugar se encuentran desaparecidos... Y mi novia está a punto de quedar petrificada por siempre... Y todo por culpa de Bill... Pero si de algo puedo estar seguro, es que conozco una forma para destruir a Bill de una vez y para siempre. Tal vez sea la única... ¡ _La Rueda del Zodiaco_! Podemos destruir a Bill con _La Rueda del Zodiaco_.

—Dijiste... ¿La Rueda del Zodiaco? —La expresión en el rostro de Mía pasó de ser una expresión simple de malhumor, a uno de total conmoción—. ¡Un momento...! ¿Cómo es que tú...? —Apretó los dientes y dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¡Vulkan! ¡Tu sable! —Llamó a uno de sus compañeros por su nombre, solicitando su arma.

—Cómo usted diga, teniente. —El encapuchado accedió, extrayendo su arma principal del tahalí que portaba sobre su espalda para lanzársela a Mía, quién la atrapó hábilmente en el aire. Acto seguido, cortó la red que mantenía cautivos a Dipper, a Pacifica y a Soos de un solo movimiento rápido y fugaz, para enseguida tomar al chico de su camiseta, alzarlo de forma violenta y aproximarlo hacia su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia él de manera hostil.

—¡Habla, niño! ¿Quién te habló de ella...? ¿Cómo sabes acerca de ese método? Aunque quisiéramos utilizarlo contra Bill, los guardianes de los diez símbolos sagrados yacen ahora muertos... Aguarda... Quiero que me digas... ¿De dónde procedes? ¿Cuál es tu planeta de origen?

—Vengo... Del Planeta Tierra... —Admitió el muchacho, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Pero... Sí es el mismo planeta de donde proviene... —Accedió a soltar a Dipper, dejándolo caer desde cierta altura—. ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

—Dipper... Dipper Pines.

—¿Pines...? Tú... Tú eres Dipper Pines... Eres... _El Árbol de Pino_... —Mía se dejó caer de rodillas—. Entonces, ellos dos son...

—Ellos son Soos Ramírez y Pacifica Northwest. Pero sí así lo prefieres, puedes referirte a ellos por medio de su simbología. Ellos representan al _Signo de Pregunta_ y al símbolo de la _Llama_ respectivamente. —Dipper complementó.

—No puede ser... ¿Qué hemos hecho...? —Estupefactos, Mía y su escuadrón se colocaron frente a Dipper, Soos y Pacifica, arrodillándose y colocando la frente sobre la arena, adoptando la postura clásica del método de disculpas japonés—. Les pedimos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones que nos perdonen. Nunca fue nuestra intención actuar tan imprudentemente y tratarlos de ese modo a propósito. Solo estábamos siguiendo estrictas órdenes de vigilar celosamente el perímetro.

Dipper se incorporó, respirando aliviado. Sintiendo ahora que podía hablar de una forma más civilizada con el grupo de forajidos.

—Está bien... Lo entiendo. No se preocupen. Ya todo está bien...

—¿Estás seguro? —La mujer trató de asegurarse—. No quisiera que hubiera algún tipo de rencor entre nosotros.

—Completamente. —Dipper aseveró.

—¡Qué alivio! —Mía exclamó, recobrando su postura y mostrando una actitud completamente diferente a la de antes. Ahora, una animada sonrisa se podía contemplar en toda la extensión de su rostro—. Hubiera sido un verdadero problema si _Drofnats_ se hubiera enterado del terrible error que cometimos.

—¿Drofnats? —La curiosidad de Dipper lo llevó a hacer otra pregunta—. ¿Quién es Drofnats?

—Es el líder de nuestra compañía. Él es también como un padre para muchos de nosotros. ¿Sabes...? Cuando tu vida gira en torno a los conflictos bélicos espaciales, con frecuencia llegas a ver en tus compañeros a una auténtica familia. —Suspiró—. Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que sí me lo permites, haré una mejor introducción de mí misma. Cómo ya lo mencioné, mi nombre es Mía, y soy la segunda al mando de las fuerzas especiales de la _Brigada Anti-Cipher_. Una pequeña organización de guerreros de elite asociada directamente con el _Consejo de los Octillizos,_ encargada de investigar y recolectar información acerca de aquellos planetas a los que nadie quiere ir, debido a su alto nivel de peligrosidad. Ellos son mis compañeros de equipo, mis mejores amigos y mis hermanos de armas. Sus nombres son: Vulkan, Momor, Jynz y Kalfe. —Señaló propiamente a sus camaradas, dándoles la pauta para que descubrieran sus rostros y revelaran sus identidades.

Las anatomías de cada uno de ellos correspondían a un conjunto de razas y especies intergalácticas con las que Dipper no estaba en lo más mínimamente familiarizado. Razas con las cuales, la raza humana aún no había entrado en contacto de forma directa y oficial debido a su natural atraso tecnológico. De modo que al ponerles un ojo encima, Dipper pudo describirlos de forma respetiva ha como le fueron introducidos de la siguiente forma: Un pequeño ser con una cabeza similar a la de un cerdo. Una criatura de cuello alargado, cabeza de bombilla y ojos negros con forma de platillo. Una bestia de piel roja y escamosa con tres cuernos en la cabeza. Un diminuto individuo de aspecto humanoide, con distinciones que lo hacían ver parecer a un gnomo poblador de los más recónditos bosques de Gravity Falls, tales como una gran barba y un par de piernas cortas, siendo su más grande distinción; una prótesis robótica en lugar de brazo izquierdo.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió antes, chico. Pero no teníamos idea de que algunos de los portadores de los _Símbolos del Zodiaco_ seguían aún con vida. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Es una clase de suerte que los hayamos encontrado antes de que "Él" lo hiciera. Originalmente, nosotros habíamos sido asignados para ser parte del mismo comando que supuestamente los ayudaría a escapar del planeta. Sin embargo, en el último momento, desobedeciendo órdenes directas del _Bebe del Destino_ , nuestro líder cambió de parecer y nos dirigimos hacia este lugar para montar un puesto de monitoreo. Me aterra pensar que sí nuestro líder no hubiera cambiado de parecer, probablemente ahora estaríamos todos muertos. Lo último que supimos de ustedes fue hace algunos días cuando se nos informó de que la maniobra que el _Consejo de los Octillizos_ había planeado para extraerlos a salvo del planeta tierra había sido un completo fracaso. No hubo reportes adicionales más allá de los de un valiente piloto que decidió sacrificar su vida con tal de borrar de la existencia a ese asqueroso triángulo parlante.

—Comprendo... —Dipper se encogió de hombros—. Aún lo recuerdo... Caí en coma durante varios días después de eso... Mis amigos trataron de ocultarme, pero al final fuimos descubiertos y a causa de ello venimos a parar a este lugar. Aunque... Hay un par de amigos aún continúan desaparecidos. ¿Sería posible que nos ayudaran a encontrarlos?

—Descuida, chico. Nosotros nos encargaremos de inspeccionar toda el área. Les otorgaremos protección, además de comida, agua y le brindaremos atención médica especial a tu chica.

—Muchas gracias. —Dipper sintió un gran alivio, liberando una carga monumental de estrés acumulado en su pecho por primera vez desde aquella noche en la que él y Pacifica habían realizado su primer y romántico baile de manera oficial—. Al parecer fue envenenada... Y si ese veneno llega a su cerebro... Quedará petrificada por siempre.

—"La Muerte en Vida". —Afirmó sin pensarlo—. Estoy familiarizada con él... Es uno de los venenos más letales que pueden existir en toda la galaxia, su uso está prohibido en más de diez mil sistemas y generalmente es utilizado por piratas espaciales y algunos de los caza recompensas más experimentados. ¡Hoy estás de suerte, niño! Ya que nosotros solemos emplearlo con regularidad, aunque solo contra criaturas realmente peligrosas y en casos extremadamente aislados. A pesar de ello, siempre corremos con el riesgo de quedar infectados debido a un mal uso, así que contamos con la cura. —Sus palabras ocasionaron que el gesto de Dipper se transformara para mostrar una gigantesca sonrisa, haciéndose sentir bien consigo misma al ayudar al prójimo—. ¿Sabes, Dipper? Me alegra saber que aún cuentas con el apoyo de familiares cercanos. Al contrario de ti, todos nosotros somos huérfanos de guerra. Pasamos nuestra niñez sin una figura paterna o materna hasta que _Drofnats_ nos adoptó a todos y con resguardó bajo su ala... —Respiró profundamente—. ¡Muy bien! Basta ya de sentimentalismos. Debemos dirigirnos y llegar a nuestro puesto de vigilancia antes de que anochezca o podríamos toparnos con cosas desagradables.

—¿Qué clase de cosas desagradables? —Preguntó Soos, poniéndose nervioso.

—Areneros... —Respondió—. Gusanos gigantes de las dunas que solo salen a la superficie cuando cae la noche. Al contrario de la tierra... En este lugar el día tiene únicamente un periodo de duración de cuatro horas, así que sugiero apresurarnos. Una vez en el campamento, desplegaremos drones de búsqueda para localizar a al resto de tus amigos. Además, Dipper, deberás reunirte con _Drofnats_ de inmediato. Es de vital importancia que hables con él... Como una última advertencia, quisiera decirte que él posee un sentido del humor bastante peculiar. Su expresión de pocos amigos y su ferviente amor por la ciencia lo hace de alguna manera... "Especial". Es posible que su encuentro les resulte un tanto familiar. Ya que él también proviene del Planeta Tierra. Hace mucho tiempo, el fue succionado por una especie de portal que él mismo construyó o algo así... Pero... ¿Les gustaría saber algo más? Tal vez para nosotros que ya estamos acostumbrados a convivir día con día con seres de distintas especies y razas espaciales no sea algo tan sorprendente, pero dada la limitada anatomía de la gente de la tierra, quizá esto que les diré a continuación les resulte algo fascinante o al menos curioso... _Drofnats_ posee seis dedos en cada una de sus manos y en cada uno de sus pies. —Mía concluyó, esbozando una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—Dijiste... ¿Seis dedos...? ¿Y dices que viene de la tierra...? No puede ser... Entonces... Él... Él tiene que ser el... —La mente de Dipper sufrió de una sacudida masiva en cuanto las palabras de Mía llegaron hasta sus oídos. Provocándole un fuerte ataque de ansiedad, el cual lo llevó a sufrir de problemas respiratorios espontáneos—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Aún no estoy preparado para esto... Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar... Espere tanto tiempo para esto... Que yo... Yo... No creo... —Sus emociones salidas de control finalmente llevaron a Dipper a perder el conocimiento, ocasionando que el equipo completo pusiera sus manos a la obra. Mía ordenó traer una capsula medica tanto para Dipper, como para Pacifica, para así procurar llevarlos sanos y salvos al campamento, lugar en donde una persona de avanzada edad y que se había mantenido hasta ese momento en el anonimato, aguardaba, contemplando en silencio y con una expresión melancólica, una vieja y desgastada fotografía en dónde aparecía junto a su hermano gemelo, posando sin una camiseta sobre un viejo bote reconstruido, cuando ambos tenían la tierna edad de doce años.

—Stanley... —Murmuró el anciano, con suma determinación en su mirada—. Juro que te rescataré de las manos de Bill... ¡Así sea lo último que haga!

 **Continuará...**

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que el buen Stanford Pines no iba a hacer su acto de aparición en este fic? Bueno, al principio cuando comencé a expandir la historia tengo que confesarles que no tenía las mínimas intensiones de agregarlo, pero ahora, con lo próximo que se viene, se ha vuelto vital que forme parte del nuevo grupo. Cabe destacar algo, y es que si se fijaron. Stanford ya está plenamente consciente de lo que le sucedió a Stanley. Mía lo explica perfectamente, pero por si les quedaron dudas se los recalco... ¿Recuerdan el capítulo 24 "Alianza Galáctica"? Como sabrán, en ese capítulo se tuvieron que unir varias razas para intentar rescatar a los chicos de Bill. Para ello, el Consejo de los bebes difundieron la información obtenida acerca de lo que Bill estaba intentando hacer a lo largo de todo el universo y es así como Stanford se enteró finalmente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la tierra.

Esto lo hago con la finalidad de ahorrarme varias explicaciones y es que a estas alturas ya todos sabemos lo qué sucedió con Stanford, en dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo. Con esta información, Stanford ya sabe que él tiene dos sobrinos llamados Dipper y Mabel, que corren peligro y que ellos son dos de las piezas que forman el Rompecabezas del Zodiaco. Así que vuelvo y repito, esto lo hago para no tener que volver a repetir las presentaciones que hubo en la serie cuando él hizo su primera aparición.

Otra cosa a mencionar es que el equipo de "Drofnats" o bueno, Stanford al revés, no me lo saqué de la manga, con la excepción de Mía. Esas criaturas de distintas dimensiones forman parte del verdadero canon de la serie y es que ellos aparecen como un grupo de refugiados que Stanford conoció dentro de un asteroide luego de ser absorbido por el portal. Todo esto nos lo relata dentro de la réplica del diario 3 que salió a la venta en el 2016. Por otro lado, Mía sí es un personaje creado por mí. Sin embargo, aunque no vaya a tener demasiadas apariciones como lo podríamos suponer, su propósito si tiene bastante que ver con el trasfondo de esta historia, pero esto lo descubrirán mucho más adelante. ¿Saben? Siempre me han gustado los personajes femeninos súper "Badass" y que tienen un alto rango dentro de alguna milicia y que sean especialistas en varios tipos armas, así que utilicé a mis dos personajes femeninos favoritos ficticios como una inspiración para crearla: La sub oficial Ellen Ripley, personaje principal de la saga Alien y a Sarah Connor, de la saga Terminator.

Bueno, una vez aclarados algunos puntos es hora de despedirnos por ahora. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el día **19 de Mayo**. Pásenla bien y si les gustó o no ustedes ya saben qué hacer. ¡Chao!


	47. La Noche que Llora

¡Hola, amigas y amigos!

2 semanas han transcurrido y les traigo la nueva actualización de esta historia. Cabe destacar que en este capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje y me gustaría que imaginaran a ese personaje con la voz del Joker en la serie animada de Batman ¿Lo recuerdan? Espero que sí. Si no, pues pueden colocarle la voz de su preferencia.

A sí mismo, en este capítulo resolveremos una de las más grandes incógnitas que nos dejó la serie en general. ¿A qué clase de raza pertenece Bill Cipher? ¿Cuáles fueron sus orígenes? ¿Qué son los demonios de los sueños? Bueno, yo trataré de responder a esas preguntas, obviamente basándome en el universo expandido que yo mismo he construido para esta historia. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

Mando un especial saludo a mi amigo y lector: Yonatan German, de Colombia. Espero que te agrade.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 42: "La Noche que Llora"**

Viéndose a sí mismo dentro de un escenario que contrastaba completamente con el sofocante desierto sobre el cual había aterrizado junto a sus fieles amigos y su a veces empedernida novia, Dipper enfiló sus pasos sin un rumbo fijo, avanzando con dificultades sobre una larga avenida completamente cubierta de nieve. El cielo azul era imperceptible, siendo opacado por extensos nubarrones grises que se dispersaban hasta dónde la vista o la espesa niebla le permitían distinguir. Las casas y edificios aledaños a la calle lucían vacíos, sin ninguna clase destello proveniente de alguna fuente natural o artificial de luz que le indicara a Dipper que había alguien residiendo en su interior.

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿En dónde están todos? —Se preguntó, pero sin poder encontrar alguna respuesta que le fuera pertinente y hasta cierto punto, lógica, soportando el gélido viento en conjunto con los gruesos copos de nieve que no dejaban de estrellarse contra su rostro—. Lo último que recuerdo fue que... Estaba en ese desierto al lado de Soos y Pacifica y esa mujer llamada Mía me dijo que tenía que reunirme lo antes posible con su líder, quién sorpresivamente resultó ser el auténtico autor de los diarios y luego... Nada... No consigo recordar más allá. ¿Me habré desmayado? Tan solo espero que no haya caído en coma de nuevo... —Se sobresaltó al analizar las posibilidades y sus variantes—. ¡Oh no! ¿Y qué tal sí estoy atrapado dentro de otro de esos lugares interdimensionales y post apocalípticos como lo era ese abismo? Tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí o al menos averiguar en qué lugar me encuentro. Últimamente me es difícil diferenciar entre lo que es real y lo que no.

Dipper trató de apresurar sus pasos, lo cual le resultó imposible, debido a un incremento en la velocidad del viento y a un todavía mayor decremento en la temperatura. Avanzados unos pocos metros, el muchacho, tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para conseguir un poco de calor extra, puesto que su ropa compuesta únicamente por su camiseta de color naranja, un chaleco y unos pantalones cortos, no ayudaban en absolutamente nada para disminuir la sensación de frío que poco a poco comenzó a calar en sus músculos y huesos.

 _*Es imposible... No lo lograré llegar a ninguna parte con esta tormenta. Debo buscar un refugio y rápido o moriré congelado.*_ —Pensó, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, para aproximarse hacia el domicilio más cercano a su posición—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Preguntó, tocando incesantemente la puerta para enseguida jalar y tirar de forma persistente de la cerradura. Sin embargo, esta no se movió. Tras mirar un poco más de cerca, Dipper se dio cuenta de que la chapa se encontraba congelada, como si alguien le hubiera tirado encima una cubetada de agua helada y esta se hubiera atravesado por un proceso de congelación instantánea—. ¡Es inútil! No hay nadie—. Se asomó por medio de la ventanilla, descubriendo que dentro del inmueble se podía observar una pequeña oficina, junto a todos sus aditamentos necesarios tales como un escritorio, una silla reclinable, una impresora y hasta algunas tazas para café—. Un minuto... Siento como si ya hubiera estado en este lugar antes... ¡Oh no! ¡No es posible!

En ese momento, el pequeño niño retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y levantó la mirada, desconfiado, corroborando así sus más grandes temores cuando pudo leer con claridad el letrero comercial sobre el establecimiento.

—" _Gravity Falls Chismorreo_ ". No puede ser... Acaso... ¿Estoy de vuelta? Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿No se suponía que el pueblo había sido destruido en la primera batalla que tuvimos contra Bill? —Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración se volvió más agitada, presintiendo que sería víctima de un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento—. Esto no debe ser real... ¿Y si en verdad volví a quedar atrapado en una realidad alterna? ¿Cómo podré volver con los demás? Mi contraparte futura desapareció. ¡No sé qué hacer ahora! Aunque... ¡Eso es! —Una bombilla imaginaria se encendió por encima de su cabeza—. Si el pueblo está intacto, entonces significa que la Cabaña del Misterio también lo está. Quizá el portal aún se encuentre en el sótano y pueda utilizarlo para regresar.

Dipper dio media vuelta con la intención de retomar su camino sobre la avenida principal del pueblo, sabiendo en esta ocasión la dirección precisa que debía de tomar si quería dirigirse hacia la cabaña de su tío. Sin embargo, no alcanzaría a dar un solo paso, cuando de repente, se topó con una figura esbelta, chocando de frente contra ella y provocando que Dipper cayera de espaldas al suelo, lastimándose el coxis. Luego del fuerte encontronazo, el muchacho se sobó la nariz, para inmediatamente mirar hacia aquello que le había impedido el paso, encontrándose con la espalda de un hombre cuyas amplias dimensiones lo hacían fácilmente reconocible, a la par de su gran camiseta de color verde selva.

—Eh... ¿Soos? —Preguntó Dipper, observando el lomo encorvado de su mejor amigo, el cual se hallaba sentado sobre la acera de la calle, sucumbiendo ante un atroz llanto, provocando un sentimiento de desconcierto en el muchacho. Ante la inusual situación y estando plenamente consciente de que no había sido una de sus más brillantes ideas en los últimos días, Dipper comenzó a rodearlo con la intención de observar su rostro, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial en todo momento, teniendo especial cuidado de que en verdad se tratase de su mejor amigo—. ¿En verdad eres tú? —Formuló una segunda pregunta, cuando la cara de Soos estaba a punto de entrar en el campo visual de Dipper. Entonces, Soos agachó la cabeza, alcanzando a cubrir su rostro con sus dos brazos justo antes de que Dipper depositara su mirada en él, para así continuar llorando.

Sin saber lo que debía hacer a continuación, Dipper pensó en tratar de volver a comunicarse con su mejor amigo, aún sin tener la franca certeza de que en realidad se tratara de él. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo por ponerle una de sus manos sobre su hombro, el desalentador ruido provocado por el gimoteo de otra persona lo hizo sobresaltar. Dipper volvió la cabeza hacia su retaguardia, encontrándose con Wendy, la cual también estaba sumergida en un llanto incontrolable, escondiendo su cara con la ayuda de sus dos manos, imitando las mismas acciones de Soos. No obstante, fue poco tiempo el que tuvo el joven Pines para reaccionar apropiadamente, ya que de manera inusitada, distintos cuerpos con las apariencias físicas de su tío Stan, McGucket, Robbie, Mabel, Pacifica, así como de varios de los habitantes más emblemáticos del que una vez fue el colorido poblado de Gravity Falls, comenzaron a emerger desde el interior de la niebla con un lento caminar, llorando desconsoladamente, cubriendo sus rostros con sus dos manos.

—¿Qué está pasando...? ¡Aléjense de mí! —Dipper comenzó a asustarse al verse rodeado por las apariciones. Entonces, la voz de una chica que él conocía muy bien, lo obligó a enfocarse en ella y solo en ella.

—¿Por qué, Dipper...? —Dijo Pacifica, entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacernos esto...? Si hubieras sido más valiente... Sí hubieras tomado las decisiones correctas... Nada de esto hubiera pasado... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dipper?

—Pacifica... Pero... ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué fue lo que les hice? —Preguntó, cuando el corazón comenzó a latirle con más intensidad al sentir inseguridad y tras escuchar esa otra voz en su interior que le indicaba por medio de gritos; "¡Corre!".

—Condenarnos... —Respondió a secas, descubriéndose el rostro, desvelando así una falta completa de ojos dentro de sus cuencas, mostrando en su lugar, un par de orificios tan negros, profundos y tan envolventes como la oscuridad misma.

Dipper se fue de espaldas a causa del tremendo susto que la macabra revelación le produjo, pero siendo sujetado a tiempo por los robustos brazos de Soos, justo antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo. Entonces, el pequeño niño depositó su mirada en él para observarlo más de cerca, descubriendo así, que al igual que Pacifica, este también carecía de un par de ojos. Acto seguido, el resto de sus amigos y los demás pobladores, comenzaron a destaparse uno por uno, revelando así, que todos habían sido despojados de su sentido de la vista. Aterrado, pero ahora completamente convencido de que no se trataban de las mismas personas que él conocía y de que se encontraba atrapado en una especie de pesadilla enferma, Dipper trató frenéticamente de liberarse, resultándole imposible dada la tremenda fuerza que Soos estaba aplicando sobre él para impedir que escapara.

—No existe escapatoria del reino de la noche. Ahora, estás completamente a mi merced. La vida y la muerte convergen en uno solo flujo y dependerá únicamente de ti encontrar la respuesta. ¿Estamos vivos? ¿O tal vez estamos muertos? —La voz de Pacifica comenzó a distorsionarse, volviéndose cavernosa y de tonalidad gruesa a la par que recitaba—. Ahora, tú futuro y el de todos tus amigos pende de un solo hilo, balanceándose sobre un abismo oscuro y profundo. Tu vida, se encuentra en las manos del auténtico señor de la escarcha. Nosotros somos los demonios de los sueños y del frío. Siempre atentos. Siempre vigilando. Siempre observando. Somos eternos. Somos imbatibles. Teman ante nuestro infinito poder o afronten un destino peor que la muerte.

En ese momento, tanto la aparición de Pacifica, como las del resto de los pobladores, segregaron abundantes cantidades de sangre pastosa y coágulos desde sus huecas cavidades oculares, así como desde los orificios de la nariz, de los oídos y de la boca, desembocando en forma de pequeñas cataratas sobre la nieve hasta alcanzar a formar una mancha que se volvió homogénea y uniforme al expandirse rápidamente, para así cubrir un área de tamaño considerable de la avenida principal. Acto seguido, el insoportable sonido producido por un desgarrador chillido que tuvo su origen en algún punto remoto y desconocido, pero que tuvo la suficiente capacidad para destrozar en secuencia los cristales de las ventanas de las casas y los comercios más cercanos, hizo eco en los tímpanos de Dipper, ocasionando que múltiples pensamientos llenos de locura azolaran su mente, como el hecho de analizar la posibilidad de arrancarse las orejas, con tal de no tener que soportar por más tiempo aquél lastimoso alarido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Árbol de Pino? ¿No deseabas volver a ver a tus amigos juntos otra vez? ¿O quizá esta ventisca es demasiado fuerte para ti? Veo que no estás disfrutando de tu estancia en este lugar a pesar de que lo diseñé con el fin de que te sintieras como en casa. Eso me pone tan triste, que me dan ganas de llorar. —Los chillidos cesaron sin más cuando en ese instante, una estruendosa, aguda y caricaturesca voz dispersada por medio de los indomables y helados vientos; se dirigió hacia el muchacho, el cual estaba completamente seguro de que nunca la había escuchado en su vida—. ¿Sabes algo? El llanto es una magnifica forma de expresión para aliviar las penas que corrompen el corazón de los seres orgánicos en todo el multiverso. La tristeza, el miedo, el abatimiento, la aflicción, la angustia y la frustración... Son emociones de una naturaleza realmente maravillosa. Tienen un exquisito sabor. Sobre todo si son originadas por un pobre enclenque como tú.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Dipper se animó a preguntar, moviendo la cabeza con frenesí hacia todas direcciones con tal de descubrir al propietario de la voz.

—Me doy cuenta de que tu mente se está acostumbrando a viajar entre dimensiones. ¿Quién lo diría? Se pensaba que si un humano ordinario tenía contacto con el libro del elocuente de Hein, este acabaría desintegrado hasta la última de sus células. Pero está claro que Preston Northwest y tu no son seres humanos ordinarios. Sin embargo, al contrario de él, parece que a ti te ha dotado de una extraordinaria habilidad para hacer saltos temporales, junto con la capacidad de desplazarte hacia otras realidades. Esto sin dudas se pondrá realmente interesante.

—¿Viajar hacia otras realidades...? Eso mismo fue lo que mi "yo" del futuro me dijo cuando caí en ese abismo...

—Ahora comienzas a entenderlo... —Dejó escapa una discreta risa—. Pero hablando de abismos... Veo que aún no logras recordarme. Te diré que eso me pone aún más triste... Fue precisamente en ese lugar lleno de muerte que tuvimos el placer de vernos por primera vez. O mejor dicho... ¡Tendremos el placer de vernos por primera vez! En exactamente doscientos veinte años en el futuro. A veces el tiempo suele ser demasiado confuso hasta para seres infinitos como mis amigos y yo. Es una auténtica pena que no te acuerdes de mí. Pero no te culpo... _Ness_ nunca me dio a mí, ni al resto de nuestros compañeros la fabulosa oportunidad de darte una presentación adecuada con canciones, monos y elefantes bailarines o tripas sanguinolentas volando por todas partes como suele hacerlo la compañía a la que pertenece esta serie televisiva. ¿Te digo otra cosa? _Ness_ es muy tacaño a veces, no le gusta compartir. Pero no le vayas a decir que te lo dije o se enojará conmigo.

—¿Entonces eres uno de los amigos de ese demente? ¡Muéstrate de una vez, monstruo! Deja de estarte escondiendo... ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

—¿Monstruo? ¿Me dijiste monstruo? Rompes mi corazón, muchacho... Aunque admiro tu gran valor. ¡Y no lo digo en broma! Realmente es algo digno de admirarse. Eres la primera forma de vida orgánica en quintillones de años que se atreve a hablarnos de ese modo. Hasta el mismísimo dios _Thahir_ y su insulsa _Guardia del Alba_ llegaron a demostrarnos un poco respeto durante su tiempo. Pero no cualquier clase de respeto... ¡No! Sino uno infundido gracias al miedo y a la desesperación que ocasionaron trillones de muertes. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Soy un auténtico torpe! Tú eres solo un niño terrestre y yo una deidad suprema todopoderosa que ha vivido desde antes de la creación del universo tangible. Tu vida podría esfumarse en un solo suspiro. Sí me lo preguntas, eso lo que más odio de la raza humana. Piensan que son una raza civilizada cuando no son más que mugre bajo nuestras uñas. Se ven tan tiernos cuando intentan hacerle creer a los de su propia especie que sus bombas atómicas son de temer. Muy pronto, nosotros les enseñaremos algo por lo que realmente deberán de temer.

Como sí de un cambio brusco en la iluminación de la puesta dentro de una escena teatral se tratara, el cielo se tornó de un color rojo similar al de la sangre. Así mismo, las versiones amorfas y atemorizantes de los amigos y conocidos de Dipper sufrieron de un inesperado y de forma literal, de un descarnado cambió de aspecto. La piel de sus cuerpos y de su cabeza comenzó a desgajarse y a desprenderse poco a poco, hasta caerse en pedazos, acumulándose en pequeños montículos sobre la nieve, dejando su tejido muscular al descubierto. A continuación, su sangre chorreante comenzó a disolver esos mismos tejidos y tendones tras haberse convertido en una especie de ácido corrosivo y que acabó por derretirlos junto al resto de sus órganos internos y de sus huesos, para así conformar una sola masa de color negro, misma que comenzó a elevarse por los aires, para enseguida adquirir una forma definida, la cual era equiparable a la de un triángulo equilátero en tres dimensiones.

Fue gracias a la pavorosa transformación, que Dipper, si bien aterrorizado por las imágenes que acababa de presenciar, pudo ver la perfecta oportunidad de liberarse del control de Soos antes de que este se disolviera de igual manera, lo cual le permitió comenzar a huir despavorido usando de por medio la solitaria avenida principal, aunque sin tener una clara percepción de si el camino para dirigirse hacia la cabaña era el correcto o no. No obstante, de la nada, la ventisca se intensificó el doble, obligando a Dipper a detenerse y a volverse sobre sí mismo, cuando un nuevo e intenso chillido, el cual que volvió a causar estragos en los oídos de Dipper, llamó irremediablemente su atención. Fue en ese momento, cuando una gigantesca y al mismo tiempo intimidante sombra generada por una entidad flotante, se presentó ante él. Su vestimenta consistía en el uso de un smoking de color gris, un sombrero de copa, y un gran corbatín ajustado sobre su pechera blanca. Su rostro estaba conformado por un solo ojo, una picuda nariz y una pronunciada sonrisa de la que sobresalía una fila entera de dientes cuales colmillos de lobo y una peculiar lengua de tonalidad azul, la cual entraba y salía de su boca por escasos y fugaces momentos, recordándole a Dipper el movimiento realizado por las serpientes.

—¡Dipper Pines! ¡El gran _Árbol de Pino_! Mi nombre es _Crying Night_. Pero tú puedes referirte a mí únicamente como _Cry_. —Se privó del uso de su sombrero de copa por unos cuantos segundos mientras realizaba una cordial reverencia—. Es un verdadero deleite al fin conversar con el nuevo encargado de portar tan importante insignia.

—Tú eres uno de ellos... Uno de los _Weirdmasters_. —Dijo Dipper, sintiendo como sus piernas se paralizaban.

—¡Vaya! Eres un chico listo. ¿Lo dedujiste tu solo o te ayudó tu mamita? —Se aproximó hacia el niño, tocando la punta de su nariz con uno de sus largos y fríos dedos con uñas tan largas como garras, ocasionando que Dipper sacara los dientes a relucir debido a su enojo—. ¡Vamos! No pongas esa cara o envejecerás más rápido. Dime algo, pequeño... ¿Qué se siente cargar con una responsabilidad cuya importancia parece ser algo de poca relevancia para ti?

—¿Poca relevancia? No sé de qué estás hablando. —Dipper lo enfrentó mal encarado—. Conozco mis deberes y mi compromiso al portar el símbolo del Árbol de Pino. Ese fue el legado que _Los Guardianes del Alba_ nos encomendaron para poder detenerlos a ustedes, monstruos.

—Típico de los humanos, siempre dejarse guiar por su sentido de la responsabilidad aunque desconozcan la naturaleza del verdadero problema. Gracias a tu respuesta, puedo darme cuenta de que no estás consciente de la clase de don y de maldición que ha caído sobre ti y sobre tus amigos. Poniéndolo en términos más simples para que tu raza pueda comprenderlo, imagina a un bebe con el arma de su papi entre sus manos... ¿Peligroso, no es cierto? Solo hace falta apretar el gatillo para que este evento termine en tragedia.

—Esto no solo se trata de hacer caso a nuestro sentido de la responsabilidad. Esto es por la supervivencia de nuestro universo. Ustedes no han hecho otra cosa que dedicarse a esparcir muerte y destrucción a dónde quiera que vayan. Y ninguno de nosotros estamos dispuestos a permitirles hacer lo que les plazca.

—¿De verdad? Dime, ¿No crees que es un poco ingenuo de tu parte dar por sentadas las decisiones de todos tus amigos? Nunca te has detenido a conversar con ellos de una manera completamente personal. ¿O sí? Apuesto a que en el fondo, muchos de ellos se mueren de miedo. Aunque no los culpo. El pequeño _Bill Cipher_ es un sujeto de cuidado, sobre todo ahora que ha tenido acceso a los secretos de ese libro escrito por uno de nuestros archienemigos más enigmáticos. Su capacidad de combate al adoptar una forma física, sumada a su habilidad nata de manipulación, lo hace merecedor de un lugar privilegiado dentro del ranking de los seres más peligrosos y poderosos en todo el universo. Ustedes creen que la _Rueda del Zodiaco_ los ayudará a detenerlo, pero están cometiendo un grave error. Mis colegas y yo lo sabemos... Te hemos visto fracasar miles y miles de veces. Y lo peor, es que esa es su única alternativa. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Dipper Pines? No hay absolutamente nada que pueda evitar nuestro profetizado regreso. Bill Cipher es sin dudas alguien con un intelecto sobresaliente. Sin embargo, él aún no se da cuenta de qué está jugando con fuego. Aún con el poder del libro en sus manos, su fuerza palidece ante la mía y ante la de mis camaradas, y él lo sabe... Él está consciente de ello... Es por eso que busca desesperadamente una manera de despojarnos de nuestro poder y piensa que la única manera de hacerlo es revirtiendo el hechizo que _La Guardia del Alba_ utilizó para dejarnos encerados en ese maldito cometa. Viéndolo de esta manera... A estas alturas, ya es prácticamente imposible frenar sus ambiciones. Pero bien dice el dicho... ¡Si no puedes derrotar al profeta, mucho menos podrás contra el dios!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Dipper aún temiendo de la respuesta de su enemigo.

—Te lo explicaré de una manera que puedas entender... ¿Tienes alguna idea, o te has preguntado alguna vez, qué es exactamente esa forma de vida a la cual tú identificas mejor con el nombre de Bill Cipher? ¿Sabes de dónde proviene? ¿Sabes cuál es su pasado? ¿Qué me dirías si yo te dijera que él es uno de mis tantos descendientes?

—¿Descendientes? ¿Eso significa que eres su padre o algo por el estilo?

—¡Por favor, niño! No trates de imponernos las normatividades, ni tampoco las leyes universales para la procreación en el mundo de los mortales. Digámoslo de esta forma, Bill y toda su raza no son nada más que pequeñas fracciones de mi propio ser. ¡Yo fui quién les dio la vida! ¡Yo fui el progenitor de la especie mejor conocida como _Los Demonios de los Sueños_! Verás... Todo comenzó durante los momentos finales del asedio al planeta _Dhara_. Los remanentes de la _Guardia del Alba_ consiguieron mermar nuestros ataques gracias a la revelación de su último recurso. Un arma conocida como: " _El Bastión del Infinito_ ". Presintiendo que nuestra derrota se encontraba muy cerca, conseguí fragmentar y separar una diminuta porción de mi propia alma. Entonces, la oculté en un planeta deshabitado localizado en una dimensión paralela para que estuviera a salvo de entrometidos. Pero sin saberlo... Mi alma se fundió con la energía de aquél planeta, logrando crear vida de manera espontánea, dando así origen a toda una civilización de seres bidimensionales de tres lados sin un cuerpo físico, capaces de manipular la realidad a su antojo, siempre y cuando se encontraran dentro de su propia realidad. Pero había un pequeño problema... Ellos, al ser parte de mí, necesitarían de una fuente de energía para subsistir, tal y como yo lo hago a través de nuestra madre y a través de la tristeza y el miedo que nosotros infundamos en cualquier ser orgánico que comprenda el significado de esas dos simples palabras. Por esa razón, al estar yo aprisionado dentro de ese maldito cometa, ellos tuvieron que aprender a viajar hacia otras dimensiones y planetas distantes, utilizando como medio de transporte el viaje astral y de esta manera absorber la energía vital de los seres vivos mediante contratos, cuyos medios para realizarlos fueron variando a lo largo de varios miles de millones de años. Desde simples hojas firmadas con la sangre de la víctima para los demonios menos experimentados, hasta algo tan simple como un estrujamiento de manos sellado con el fuego de _Ahomir_. Desde ese día, todo aquél que necesitara del cumplimiento de un favor, una fantasía, un capricho o un deseo por más absurdo o banal que este pudiera ser, _Los Demonios de los Sueños_ se encargarían de hacerlo una realidad. Lo único que el solicitante debía hacer, era ofrecer algo con un valor equivalente al de la petición. O como sucedió en la mayoría de los casos, ofrecer un alto porcentaje de su esperanza final de vida al permitirles tomar posesión de sus cuerpos. Fue así, como esta raza subsistió, hasta que un día, uno de ellos, cansado de la monotonía que se vivía en el planeta, aniquiló a casi toda su especie con la excepción de cuatro de ellos, debido a que consiguieron escapar a tiempo hacia otras dimensiones justo antes de que la masacre se diera por finalizada. Este ser absorbió el poder y las habilidades de sus semejantes conforme los iba aniquilando uno a uno, sin piedad, llegándose a convertir en un ente de capacidades supremas y casi infinitas. Sin embargo, esos poderes no se verían reflejados completamente sino hasta que él pudiera hacerse de un cuerpo físico por sí mismo sin tener que posesionar a un tercero. Sí... Supongo que ya te lo estás imaginando... El nombre de ese individuo, no era otro que el de Bill Cipher.

—Entonces... Es así como funcionan los poderes de Bill. —Dipper reflexionó, tratando de asimilar toda la información que recibió de golpe—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto? ¿No se supone que te encontrabas atrapado dentro de ese cometa?

—Sería tan complicado para detallarte cada uno de los aspectos, como para explicarte que mi propia existencia es incluso considerada una paradoja dentro del flujo del tiempo mismo. Pero en resumen, nuestra conciencia siempre se mantiene activa. Puede que nuestro cuerpo físico se encuentre aprisionado dentro de una estúpida roca espacial, pero nuestra conciencia siempre se mantiene activa. En pocas palabras, nosotros hemos sido testigos de todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu mundo desde que aterrizamos en él hace algunos años. Así que considera esto como una ampliación de tus conocimientos antes de que llegue el día del juicio. Toma mis palabras como una advertencia, Dipper Pines. Tú destino y el de tus amigos se encuentra en nuestras manos. El jefe _Ness_ y yo, ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad para charlar contigo. Sin embargo, mis dos compañeros restantes aún aguardan su turno por conversar contigo... El nuevo líder de la ahora reformada, reestructurada y patética _Guardia del Alba_. Te infundiremos miedo, rencor y desesperación. Al final no te quedará otra opción que resignarte y aceptar tú indecible y escalofriante muerte. Recuérdalo... Te seguiremos observando mientras aguardamos pacientes por nuestra resurrección. El tiempo y la tristeza son relativos. Llora... Llora hasta que tus ojos no sean más que cáscaras secas rodeadas por las moscas.

A continuación, la ostentosa entidad le dio la vuelta a su propio cuerpo, hasta quedar boca abajo con ambas piernas puestas hacia arriba, consiguiendo que la perspectiva de su acentuada e inmóvil sonrisa se transformara en una mueca de aflicción y desdicha. Entonces, ubicado sobre su apenas perceptible cuello localizado por debajo de su vistoso corbatín, Dipper apreció con sumo horror, como un segundo ojo, de un tamaño inferior al original, pero cuya apariencia se basaba en una córnea de color negro y un contorno de color rojo; hacía acto de aparición para mirarlo fijamente. Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que dicho ojo comenzara a segregar una sustancia acuosa, la cual se derramó sobre la nieve y que Dipper no tardó en suponer que se trataban de lágrimas. En ese momento, los fuertes vientos cesaron y el suelo en conjunto con la misma la nieve, sufrieron de un proceso de congelamiento instantáneo, el cual se extendió en solo escasos instantes hacia los alrededores, cubriendo por completo la complejidad del poblado, así como la del propio valle, dejando a Dipper convertido en un monumento viviente hecho enteramente de hielo. Así permaneció, completamente consciente, justo antes de que el propio hielo comenzara a desquebrajarse, pudiendo experimentar en carne propia, con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, la horripilante y extremadamente dolorosa sensación de ser mutilado en cientos de partes pequeñas, dejando esparcidos sobre la extensión de la calle, múltiples cristales rojizos que simbolizaban su sangre y sus órganos internos congelados. En ese momento, Dipper despabiló sumamente exaltado y gritando de terror, con el corazón a punto de salírsele de su caja torácica, recostado sobre un conjunto de sábanas, siendo apoyado por su fiel amigo Soos. Quién hasta en ese entonces, había preferido no apartarse de su lado ni por un ínfimo minuto. En cambio, el hombre no había dejado de repetir el nombre del muchacho en múltiples y repetidas ocasiones, siempre acompañado de la palabra: "Despierta".

 **Continuará...**

¡Vaya! ¿Fue un capítulo más largo que de costumbre, verdad? Originalmente tenía pensado dividirlo en dos, pero ya no quería alargar más esto. Bueno, ya conocemos más a fondo a dos miembros de Los Weirdmasters y al mismo tiempo al precursor de la raza mejor conocida como "Los Demonios de los Sueños", raza a la que pertenece Bill Cipher. La información fue un poco corta, pero ya abarcaremos más acerca del pasado de Bill en un capítulo futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leeremos para el próximo, el cual estaré subiendo el próximo **viernes 2 de Junio** y en el que les prometo que habrá nuevas escenas románticas entre Dip y Paz. ¡Pásenla bien! Si ustedes gustan dejarme un comentario con su opinión acerca del capítulo se los estaré siempre agradecido. ¡Se cuidan! ¡Chao!


	48. El Campamento

¡Hola de nuevo!

Es viernes y habemus nuevo capítulo. *La multitud se alebresta y se emociona* Ok, exageré un poco... En fin, sí me siguen por mi página de facebook ya están enterados de esto, pero para todos los demás lectores, en este capítulo Dipper y Pacifica sufrirán de un radical cambio de imagen. Así es, tendrán ropas mucho más adecuadas a la temática del apocalipsis. Si están leyendo esto en Wattpad hasta abajo les pondré la imagen en la que me basé para los nuevos diseños, pero si están leyendo esto en lamentablemente tendrán que imaginárselo tal y como se los describo en la historia. Sigo insistiendo, los encargados de deberían de hacerle un lavado de cara a la interfaz de la página. Sigue pareciendo un blog de hace más de 10 años.

Bueno, espero que les agrade este capítulo. Nos leemos abajo para notas finales. ¡Ah! Y contestando un comentario de una lectora en fanfiction, la cual no tiene cuenta y por ende no puedo responderle directamente, a este fic le quedan de entre 25 a 30 capítulos para ver su finalización. Todo depende de la extensión de las palabras. Lo digo también por sí alguien se quiere bajar del barco de una vez si es que consideran que aún falta mucho. Sí, esta historia es grosera y bastante larga, pero ya tengo escritos los títulos de los capítulos restantes así como su sinopsis, así que espero cumplir con mis predicciones. De cualquier modo, muchas gracias por seguir al tanto de este fic. Significa mucho para mí.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 43: "El Campamento"**

—¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Reacciona! ¡Despierta Dipper...! —Soos, quien había decidido permanecer junto a la camilla de Dipper, luego de que este cayera inconsciente a causa de un severo ataque de ansiedad; se dio cuenta de la forma tan salvaje y violenta con la que el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo se comenzó a sacudir, lo que lo llevó a buscar rápidamente un modo de traerlo de regreso utilizando todos los medios que se encontraban a su alcance—. ¡Por favor, hermano! ¡Dime algo...! ¡Lo que sea...! —Colocó su mano por detrás de su nuca, intentando elevar su cabeza con sumo cuidado para que la mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno no se viera afectada.

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando Soos decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscar ayuda externa, que Dipper consiguió abrir los ojos, pudiendo sentarse sobre su camilla debido a un sobresalto repentino, siendo este producto de una reacción involuntaria de su propio cuerpo. Como si hubiera recibido un poderoso impulso de corriente proveniente de un desfibrilador colocado en su máxima potencia. El niño, tras despertar, comenzó a toser de una manera descontrolada, para enseguida inhalar desesperadamente una gran cantidad de aire empleando una secuencia dividida en varias repeticiones.

—¡Dipper! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! Respira... ¡Respira hondo! No te precipites... —Dijo Soos, esta vez tratando de ajustar la mascarilla de Dipper para que pudiera respirar sin ningún problema—. Eso es, inhala y exhala. Sí la mascarilla no te es suficiente yo mismo podría darte respiración de boca a boca.

—¡No...! Descuida Soos... —Dipper habló una vez que su respiración se normalizó. Entonces, abrumado y acalorado, se quitó el respirador artificial, el cual se encontraba conectado a un sistema de monitoreo de signos vitales muy parecido a los que se podían encontrar en su planeta natal—. Créeme... No será necesario... Una vez pasé por eso y francamente no quisiera volver a experimentarlo nunca más en la vida. Pero... ¿Qué sucedió?

—No sabría cómo explicarlo. Pasaste repentinamente de estar durmiendo plácidamente a revolcarte como un caracol con sal. Me diste un gran susto, viejo. Parecía que estabas siendo víctima de una horrible pesadilla o algo parecido.

—¿Una pesadilla...? —Murmuró, preguntándose a sí mismo, solo momentos antes de recordar la charla que había sostenido con _Cry_ , el segundo miembro de los Weirdmasters con el que había tenido la desdicha de conversar de uno a uno.

—¿Sucede algo, Dipper? —Soos preguntó, preocupado ante el inusual comportamiento del joven, quién parecía haberse quedado helado y con la mirada difusa por unos segundos.

—¡No...! No es nada. Estoy bien, Soos... No te preocupes. —Advirtió, intentando bajarse de la cama.

—Será mejor que te quedes recostado en dónde estás. Iré con Mía y le diré que ya despertaste.

—Mía... Entonces, este debe ser el campamento del que nos habló. —Dipper dedujo, observando a sus alrededores, viéndose a sí mismo y a Soos dentro de una colosal carpa, rodeados por lo que parecían ser una gran cantidad de instrumentos electrónicos curativos y otros más de intervención quirúrgica distribuidos sobre algunos de los estantes y libreros visibles, así como de frascos llenos de sustancias desconocidas ubicados dentro de un par de aparadores, un par de camillas extras y una extraña lámpara de forma rectangular colocada deliberadamente sobre una mesita de metal en el centro del cuarto, la cual además de generar un ambiente de relajación gracias a su tenue luz, también originaba una pequeña onda de calor y que ayudaba a mitigar el frío en el interior de la sala.

—Esta es solo la sala médica del campamento, pero te sorprenderás en cuanto veas todo lo demás. Tienen absolutamente de todo en este lugar. Cocina, baños, duchas, sala de juegos, una armería, una sala de práctica de tiro, una arena de combate parecida a la que usan en el programa "Luchas de Bebes". ¡Y escucha esto! ¡No vas a creerlo! También cuentan con una máquina de pinball justo a un lado del comedor, como la que tenía Stan en la cabaña. Logré sacar el mejor puntaje justo antes de que te transfirieran a este lugar luego de tu operación.

—¡Espera! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Operación? ¿Qué operación? —Dipper preguntó, comenzando a asustarse.

—Bueno... No fue una operación como tal... Mía más bien lo describió como un _"Procedimiento Neural"_. ¿O habrá querido decir neutral? —Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha a su barbilla para pensar detenidamente—. El punto es que te perforaron la cabeza con un rayo laser y eso fue todo lo que supe.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que me hicieran algo así, Soos? —Su grado de furia aumentó, lo cual lo llevó a levantarse y a salir de la cama de un brinco—. ¡Aguarda un momento! ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Solo han pasado catorce horas desde que Mía y su grupo de alienígenas nos hallaron en el desierto y la verdad es que... Siéndote franco... Yo... No pude hacer nada al respecto para impedirlo. Ellos me dijeron que si no eras intervenido inmediatamente morirías en poco tiempo. No quiero perder más de mis amigos por el camino, Dipper. Me rehúso a quedarme solo en este lugar y convertirme en un refugiado como todos los demás. No me ha resultado fácil adaptarme. Todos tienen costumbres muy extrañas. ¿Sabías que ninguno de ellos baja la tapa de la taza del retrete después de usarla? Y lo peor de todo... Es que en vez de papel higiénico, hay tres caracoles que hasta el momento no he podido descifrar cómo se utilizan.

—¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de, " _Morir en poco tiempo"_? ¡No...! —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, antes de darle la oportunidad a Soos de poder responderle o darle una explicación razonable—. Lo mejor será preguntárselo directamente a esa mujer llamada Mía. Presiento que no nos lo está diciendo todo. Además... —Su corazón pareció detenerse por un par de segundos—. ¡Pacifica! ¿Qué ocurrió con Pacifica? ¿Y con Wendy? ¿Y con Blendin?

—¡Tranquilo, colega! Tu novia está bien. De hecho, ella también fue intervenida de emergencia. La buena noticia es que pudieron extraer el veneno de su cuerpo antes de que este llegara hasta su cerebro. A decir verdad, su recuperación fue mucho más rápida que la tuya, e incluso se ofreció ella misma para cuidarte hasta que despertaras, pero en ese momento Mía le dijo que tenía algunos asuntos importantes que atender con ella de forma personal y se la llevó. No me dijeron a dónde fueron. Por otra parte, aún no logran encontrar a nuestros amigos y dados los grandes peligros que dicen pueden encontrarse en el desierto durante la noche... Temen lo peor.

—No te preocupes, Soos. Estoy seguro de que nuestros amigos están bien. Sé perfectamente de lo que Wendy es capaz de hacer cuando se trata de sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil. Ella es la chica más audaz y ruda que he conocido. Sería absurdo que se dejara vencer por un estúpido desierto. Y si Blendin está con ella, entonces no hay nada de qué alarmarse. Wendy encontrará la manera de mantenerlo a salvo y con vida. Por ahora debemos encontrar a Mía y a Pacifica.

—Es una excelente idea... Aunque... Quizá debas ponerte algo de ropa antes de salir de aquí. No querrás convertirte en el centro de atención. Muchos allá afuera están muy interesados en saber cómo es el cuerpo humano. —Soos recalcó, haciéndole caer en la cuenta a su mejor amigo de que se encontraba completamente desnudo, sin ninguna clase de prenda que cubriera sus partes más intimas. Como consecuencia de la embarazosa situación, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, extendiéndose por todo su rostro. Acto seguido, Dipper se cubrió rápidamente con la ayuda de las sabanas de la camilla, agradeciendo al cielo que Pacifica no se hallaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

-o-

—No lo sé, Soos. Me siento un poco extraño portando esta clase de atuendo. —Dijo Dipper, mirando su nuevo conjunto de ropa a través de un espejo de cuerpo completo colocado sobre un panel flotante en una de las esquinas de la sala. Una indumentaria que consistía en unos pantalones de combate de color gris, unos zapatos cafés todo terreno, una camiseta de color negro, y puesta por encima, una camisa de color mármol claro sin botones, la cual poseía un tipo de corte similar a una gabardina—. No es un estilo que yo usaría regularmente... ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Te ves bien, amigo. Ahora luces como un típico personaje de novela distópica cliché para adolescentes de hoy en día. Además, Mía dijo que este era el último grito de la moda entre los preadolescentes en el planeta Salkar. Según ella, los hace verse atractivos ante las bellas chicas de ocho brazos del planeta Kottun-22.

—De acuerdo... Aunque... Eso suena un poco escalofriante... Creo que... Puedo entenderlo... —Un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Lo que todavía no comprendo es por qué tuvo que darme esta nueva ropa. ¿En dónde puso el resto de mis cosas...? ¿Y mi diario? ¿En dónde puso mi diario?

—Bueno, ahora tienes más cosas que preguntarle cuando la hallemos. Quizá se lo dio al autor... Pero ahora que lo pienso... Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Creo que escuché a unos refugiados decir que no se encuentra en el campamento en estos momentos.

—Todo esto luce muy sospechoso... Debemos averiguar qué está sucediendo aquí y rápido. Bill y su pandilla no esperarán por nosotros hasta que encontremos una forma de llegar al Almacén y comunicarnos con el dios Axolotl. ¡Andando Soos!

—¡A la orden, mi hermano! —Soos acató la indicación y siguió al muchacho hacia afuera de la carpa a toda velocidad. No obstante, su corto avance fue mediado cuando Dipper estampó accidentalmente su cara en contra del trasero de una criatura cuadrúpeda de piel gruesa, de complexión robusta y con un aspecto muy similar al de un rinoceronte, pero con la diferencia de que este contaba con una trompa larga y un par de cuernos que sobresalían desde su cabeza. Adicionalmente, sobre su espalda y atado con una resistente soga, podía observarse un pesado cargamento el cual se componía de un par de cajas metálicas y un saco repleto de chatarra, así como de distintas clases de componentes electrónicos, probablemente extraídos de naves averiadas o algún otro objeto espacial desconocido para la raza humana—. ¡Oh vaya! Olvide mencionarte que alguien había desmontado a su Hankor en este lugar.

—Realmente me gustaría saber quién rayos les pone el nombre a estas criaturas... —Comentó Dipper, convaleciente, sobándose la frente cuando en ese instante, alguien lo llamó por su nombre.

—¡Joven _Árbol de Pino_! ¡Joven _Árbol de pino_! ¡Cuanto lo lamento! ¿No se lastimó? ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto el ser de baja estatura, largos dientes como los de un conejo y barba abundante, aproximándose al lugar de los hechos velozmente, ofreciéndole la prótesis robótica que tenía en lugar de brazo izquierdo a Dipper, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Sí... Creo que estoy bien... Solo fue un pequeño golpe. —Corroboró el muchacho, una vez asentándose sobre el terroso suelo con sus dos piernas.

—Lamento mucho mi torpeza. Fue mi culpa haber dejado a Sparky en este lugar sin pensar en lo que podría ocasionar. —Se acercó hacia su cabeza para acariciarla. Acto seguido, extrajo un puñado de semillas de tonalidad verde de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina y que el animal procedió a succionar con su trompa—. A contrario de lo que muchos piensan, dada la rudeza de su apariencia, los Hankor son criaturas en extremo dóciles. ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando estén bien alimentadas. ¡Adelante! Puede acariciarlo si usted gusta.

—Creo que lo haré en otro momento. —Rió tímidamente, examinando de vista al animal y prefiriendo mantener su distancia—. Entonces... Dices que su nombre es Sparky... ¿Ehh...? No cabe duda de que es un lindo nombre. Digno de un cachorrito recién nacido. —Observó más de cerca al hombrecillo, inspeccionándolo de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada fugaz—. ¡Oye! Yo te recuerdo. Eres uno de los compañeros de Mía. ¿Cierto? Tú estabas en ese grupo en el desierto cuando nos encontraron. ¿Cuál era tu nombre...?

—Kalfe. —Contestó de forma inmediata, realizando una breve reverencia—. A su servicio, joven _Árbol de Pino_. Es un verdadero honor finalmente poder conocer a uno de los herederos directos de _Los Guardianes del Alba_. Todos creíamos que su luz se había extinguido de la existencia cuando sacrificaron sus vidas para acabar con los _Weirdmasters_.

—¡Por favor! No me llames _Árbol de Pino_. Llámame Dipper. —Sugirió educadamente—. Dudo que me acostumbre a ese otro sobrenombre.

—Como usted guste, joven Dipper. Ahora dígame, ¿Cómo se siente después de haber descansado todo este tiempo? Apuesto a que debe tener mucha hambre. Si se siente cansado, tal vez un vaso de deliciosa y fría de leche de _Reedar_ le ayude a recuperar las energías perdidas.

—Así estoy bien... Gracias... —Dipper rechazó amablemente la oferta, justo antes de golpear delicada y disimuladamente a Soos con su antebrazo para así llamar su atención y hacerle una pregunta discreta entre dientes—. Soos... ¿Qué es un _Reedar_?

—No estoy seguro... Solo sé que su leche es de color violeta y tiene un sabor parecido al de una malteada de hamburguesa con salsa picante y pepinillos. —Dijo, ocasionándole una momentánea sensación de asco a su amigo—. No sabe tan terrible como te lo imaginas.

—¿O quizá le interese más reencontrarse con su novia? —Sugirió, captando la atención de Dipper, la cual se tradujo en una mueca de asombro y fascinación—. Justo lo que pensé... Síganme, por favor. Los llevaré hasta dónde se encuentra ella.

—Sí... Gracias... —Contestó Dipper, siguiendo al hombrecillo seguido de Soos cuando este dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Kalfe condujo a Dipper y a Soos a través del campamento, cuyas dimensiones eran en promedio mucho mayor a las que Dipper tenía contempladas en un principio. El asentamiento se encontraba ubicado en el interior de lo que parecía ser una gran formación rocosa y hueca, siendo iluminada gracias a la instalación de múltiples fuentes de luz similares a la que se encontraba dentro de la sala médica en distintos puntos. A su vez, este estaba compuesto por una gran plaza central y circular rodeada de carpas, sobre la cual se paseaban una gran cantidad de seres y criaturas coloridas de diversas razas, algunas de aspecto humanoide, con la marcada diferencia de que estas poseían características tales como tentáculos, pelaje en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, grandes cabezas y ojos saltones. A su paso, Dipper y Soos sintieron el peso de las miradas de todos los seres que se encontraban en ese momento deambulando y conversando por el lugar, los cuales inclusive dejaron sus tareas de lado para mirar de reojo a los recién llegados y hacer comentarios de forma discreta entre murmullos.

—¿Por qué todos se nos quedan mirando de esa forma? —Preguntó Dipper—. Hacen que me sienta incómodo.

—Me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta aún, joven Dipper. Debo recordarle que ustedes son los nuevos portadores de los _Símbolos del Zodiaco_. Las reencarnaciones de los _Guardianes del Alba_. En pocas palabras, ustedes son la única esperanza que tenemos todos los que estamos aquí y el resto de los habitantes en todos los planetas en el universo de recobrar nuestras antiguas vidas y no ser tratados como simples juguetes por "Él".

—Me siento como una estrella de cine en este lugar. —Dijo Soos, intentando hacerle ver el lado bueno de la situación a su amigo—. ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida quise ser famoso. Ser youtuber no funcionó, así que lo más cerca que estuve de serlo fue cuando mis fanfics sobre la vida secreta de Stan alcanzaron las más de diez mil visitas y cincuenta reviews. Nunca fui tan feliz.

—Sí... Claro... Lo que tú digas, Soos...

Una vez en el lado opuesto del campamento, Kalfe alentó a Dipper y a Soos a abordar junto con él un viejo e inestable ascensor construido a base de poleas, similar a los que pueden encontrarse en cualquier tipo de construcción, y que posteriormente utilizaron para descender un piso más abajo, haciéndole caer a Dipper en la cuenta de que sus expectativas se habían quedado muy por debajo de lo esperado tras haber imaginado al campamento como un sitio solitario y llano construido improvisadamente sobre la arena.

—Este lugar... Es mucho más grande de lo que creí—. Dipper comentó.

—Y eso que aún no ha visto nuestro salón de juegos. Puede que la mayoría de nosotros aquí seamos simples contrabandistas y recolectores de chatarra espacial, pero como verá, sabemos cómo divertirnos con estilo. Bueno, hemos llegado. —Dijo, en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo, permitiendo que Dipper fuera quien se adelantara, haciéndolo caminar por medio de un corredor casi completamente a oscuras, siendo la luz al final del mismo lo único que le daba un poco de vida al sitio. Cuando Dipper y Soos cruzaron el respectivo pasillo, ambos se vieron ante un enorme coliseo, en el que varios seres de aspecto alienígena realizaban entrenamientos y combates simulados con armas y luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Esto es... Increíble. —Se sujetó por medio de uno de los barandales—. ¿Cómo pudieron construir algo así en este lugar?

—Siendo sincero con usted, joven Dipper. Todo esto ya estaba asentado cuando nosotros llegamos. Esta es una fortaleza que tuvimos la fortuna de encontrar abandonada, así que simplemente la tomamos como nuestra. Suponemos que fue construida por un grupo de piratas espaciales hace mucho tiempo y que por alguna razón jamás regresaron a reclamar lo que habían dejado. Debo admitir que su habilidad es sorprendente, y es que esta no es una formación de roca natural. De acuerdo a los restos que hemos encontrado en las cámaras más profundas, esta alguna vez fue la madriguera de un grupo de Osos-canguro. ¿Alguna vez ha visto un oso-canguro?

—Bueno... No existen de esos en la tierra. Supongo que lo más parecido a esa criatura en nuestro planeta es el Multioso que enfrenté en una cueva hace algunas semanas.

—Comprendo bien. Ahora vengan conmigo, ya estamos cerca.

Kalfe volvió a conducir a Dipper y a Soos, esta vez descendiendo hacia la arena tras bajar por una escalinata tallada en madera. Una vez ahí, la escena en la plaza central se repitió, cuando la presencia de Dipper y de Soos ocasionó que muchos de los guerreros irrumpieran su rutina, tan solo para comentar y mostrarse sorprendidos por tener tan de cerca a dos más de los elegidos. Finalmente, tras haber cruzado la mitad del coliseo, Dipper, Soos y Kalfe se encontraron frente a una multitud reunida en círculo que aclamaba y se emocionaba con el espectáculo que se hallaban presenciando. Dipper se aproximó, abriéndose paso por la multitud hasta llegar al frente, descubriendo así a dos chicas batiéndose a duelo utilizando como medio para defenderse un par de catanas de acero de alta frecuencia, las cuales emitían poderosas descargas eléctricas al momento de chocar la una contra la otra.

—¡Mantén la vista al frente! ¡No te distraigas! ¡Enfoca tus sentidos! Si titubeas por un momento... ¡Estarás muerta! —Anunció Mía, dando una serie de estocadas, la cual fue bloqueada exitosamente por Pacifica. No obstante, la niña perdió el equilibrio al querer hacer un retroceso, provocando su caída—. ¡Levántate!

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión. —Pacifica sugirió, respirando con dificultad—. Te lo estás tomando muy a pecho... Pareciera que este es un combate real.

—¿Y quién te dijo que este no era un combate real? —Le cuestionó, volviendo a lanzar un nuevo ataque con su oponente aún en el suelo, pero que pudo esquivar gracias a que pudo rodar hacia la derecha justo en el momento preciso—. ¡Despierta, Pacifica! Tus enemigos jamás esperaran a que reacciones apropiadamente ante una situación de peligro. Los Exilium, son la raza más bastarda que puede existir en el universo. Lo único que les importa es alimentarse de otras formas de vida orgánica. Te haré una pregunta... ¿Acaso quieres darles el placer de devorarte a ti y a tus seres queridos?

—No... —Respondió, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, apretando con ambas manos la empuñadura de su filosa y electrizante arma, colocándose en guardia una vez más y finalmente sacudiéndose el polvo de su recién adquirido cambio de aspecto, el cual consistía en una liga para sujetar su cabello y de esta manera formar una sola coleta, una sudadera de color morado sin mangas, unos jeans de una tela similar a la mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés todo terreno idénticos a los de Dipper.

—¡Entonces deja de decir estupideces y pelea como se debe! —Una tripleta de golpes después, la confianza de Pacifica pareció recobrar su fuerza, cuando ella misma lanzó un contraataque, obligando a Mía a retroceder un par de metros—. ¡Eso es! ¡Recuerda las bases del combate que te enseñé! Mantén la vista fija en tu enemigo en todo momento. —Dirigió un nuevo golpe, siendo bloqueado a duras penas por la niña—. Incluso durante el momento en el que tomas su vida. Un golpe tras otro. No apartes tus ojos de los míos. Pie derecho... Pie izquierdo... De nuevo el derecho... —Mía decía, mientras sus movimientos se volvían más fluidos, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en una especie de danza cuando ambas se empezaron a mover en círculos—. ¡Eso es! Estocada arriba... —Las hojas de sus espadas se volvieron a encontrar, produciendo una onda de choque que hizo levantar el polvo—. Ahora abajo. ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora más rápido! Recuerda, Pacifica... Conserva tu cuerpo relajado. No tenses los músculos. Busca el balance adecuado mientras extiendes la hoja de tu espada.

Una vez terminado el encuentro amistoso, los espectadores quedaron entusiasmados por la demostración de destreza y el crecimiento exponencial que Pacifica había tenido en base a su entrenamiento con Mía. La niña sonrió, sintiéndose bien consigo misma por sus logros obtenidos. No obstante, su sonrisa se apagó como la llama de una vela luego de ser golpeada por una ráfaga de aire, cuando enfocó su vista hacia el público, descubriendo a Dipper entre la multitud. El chico sonrió al establecer contacto visual. En cambio, Pacifica le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y rencor, la cual hizo que el corazón de Dipper se estremeciera sin aún conocer el auténtico motivo.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, parece que Pacifica está realmente molesta con Dipper, pero la razón de ello la conoceremos hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya sentado bien el cambio de atuendos de ambos, ya me era muy difícil imaginar a Dipper con su ropa de niño bueno y a Pacifica con su ropa de Diva en medio de todo este conflicto. Por cierto, si se andan preguntando por Ford, no se preocupen, él aparecerá en el próximo capítulo así que emociónense.

En lo personal, me encantó describir la escena de Mía entrenando a Pacifica. Quiero alejar a Paz lo más posible del estereotipo de damisela en peligro que ya todos conocemos. Por lo tanto, se me hizo una buena idea que ella también se encuentre en la primera línea de defensa. Algo así como Wendy, aunque no tan al extremo. Wendy ha sido así toda su vida y dudo mucho que Pacifica la sobrepase en solo unas pocas horas. Le falta entrenamiento pero por algo se empieza.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos escenas muy intensas. Desde fuertes revelaciones, escenas entre Dipper y Paz, así como un nuevo escenario de batalla. Nos leemos hasta el próximo **viernes 16 de Junio**. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	49. Sin Secretos

¡Bienvenidas sean todas y todos a un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito de GF! Bueno, la verdad no sé si es su favorito, pero en caso de que lo sea muchas gracias.

Veo que muchos de ustedes están más intrigados del motivo por el que Pacifica está molesta con Dipper que por lo que puede sucederle al universo. Créanme, no es la gran cosa, pero en este capítulo encontraran su respuesta.

Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 44: "Sin Secretos"**

—Pacifica... Yo... —Dipper alcanzó a murmurar, solo segundos después de haber sido fulminado por la mirada de la niña, quién al momento de notar la presencia de su novio, en vez de recibirlo con un abrazo y quizá un beso n la mejilla, decidió abandonar el área, pasando de largo a un lado suyo sin siquiera dirigirle una sola palabra o un gesto diferente—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué luce tan molesta conmigo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¡Hey, Dipper! —Mía lo saludó de buen agrado, aproximándose a paso veloz hacia el consternado muchacho, quién no apartó su mirada de Pacifica sino hasta que se perdió de su rango de visión tras haber subido las escaleras y tomar el ascensor para tomar de vuelta el camino hacia el campamento—. Por fin despertaste. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Me doy cuenta de que la talla de la ropa nueva que elegí para ti fue la adecuada. —Esperó por una respuesta o algún otro comentario dicho al azar. Luego de unos instantes, Al no percibir una respuesta concreta, Mía hizo una pregunta en base a sus deducciones—. ¿Estás afligido por tu novia, cierto?

—No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué mostró ese comportamiento tan agresivo conmigo?

—Me sorprende que aún no lo sepas, niño. —Respondió la mujer, extrayendo un ánfora a medio llenar de licor de Yusnak de su gabardina para darle un prolongado sorbo—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—¿Qué...? —Dipper dio un brinco hacia atrás, exaltado—. ¡Solo tengo doce años! No tengo permitido beber aún. Y no sé si algún día me anime a hacerlo. De hecho, no es algo que se encuentre en mi lista de prioridades cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que te sorprendes de que aún no lo sepa? ¿Qué estás ocultándome?

—Ahora doy fe a los rumores que habían estado circulando por algunas de las tabernas en varios de los sistemas más apartados de esta galaxia. Según algunos viajeros del tiempo que han llegado a visitar el planeta tierra, se dice que a los niños los tienen bastante consentidos. Mientras que en otras civilizaciones cuya tecnología y desarrollo son mucho más avanzados que los terrestres, a los niños se les entrena para ayudarlos a sobrevivir dentro de ambientes hostiles desde los cinco años, a los de la tierra se les adoctrina en grupo por medio de un instructor para ayudarlos a aprender estupideces que jamás les servirán a futuro. Es por eso que son y siempre serán débiles. Porque nunca han tenido la necesidad de afrontar sus propios miedos cuando sus vidas se ven amenazadas por un peligro a escala universal. Siendo sincera contigo, Dipper... No me extraña que alguien como "Él", los tomara desprevenidos y los llevara al borde de la extinción en solo cuestión de horas. ¡Pero no los culpo! Es su naturaleza. Sin embargo, deben entender que esta no es la tierra. Allá afuera en el espacio profundo se sobrevive siendo agresivos, fuertes... ¿Lo entiendes? Debes mostrar el coraje necesario para plantarle cara a sus peligros más amenazadores. Por tal motivo, decidí que algunas sesiones de entrenamiento serían las más adecuadas para Pacifica. Ella me dijo que en la tierra, había tomado clases en base a una disciplina llamada "esgrima". Me causó mucha gracia en su momento que en su planeta, una batalla con base al encuentro entre espadas pueda ser considerada una forma de deporte e incluso diversión. Aunque, supongo que fue gracias a eso que Pacifica pudo superar y dominar rápidamente todas las prueba que le puse.

—Sí... Por lo que vi, me doy cuenta de que la entrenaste muy bien. —Observó a Mía con malos ojos—. De hecho, demasiado bien... Incluso hiciste que su agresividad aumentara tanto, que ahora no es capaz de dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Enserio piensas que yo la obligué a comportarse así? —Se rió entre dientes—. ¡Ven conmigo! Hay algo que debo enseñarte y a lo que deberás darnos una explicación razonable.

Mía se adelantó, tomando la misma ruta que Pacifica había utilizado para abandonar el coliseo. Dipper, Soos y Kalfe la siguieron muy de cerca. En silencio. Ahorrándose todas sus preguntas para más tarde. Una vez en la planta superior, la mujer los condujo hacia una carpa en cuyo interior podían observarse una mesa y un par de sillas hechas de metal. Así mismo, a un costado, flotando, se encontraba una pizarra de cristal semi transparente de color azul, sobre la cual, por medio de representaciones holográficas tridimensionales, podía apreciarse lo que a simple vista parecía ser un plano a escala de la superficie del planeta, con enfoque especial hacia algunos de sus territorios.

—¿Qué es esto? —Dipper formuló la primera pregunta.

—Siéntate. —Dijo Mía a secas, momentos antes de sacar de su misma gabardina una esfera metálica de dimensiones similares a las de una pelota de beisbol, para enseguida depositarla sobre el centro de la mesa—. Mira con atención.

A pesar de sus dudas, Dipper accedió a la petición y una vez que hubo tomado asiento, la esfera comenzó a flotar y a fragmentarse en varias partes muy dispares entre ellas, generando un brillo celeste desde su interior, cuya intensidad fue en un aumentó gradual, obligando a Dipper a cubrirse los ojos con sus dos manos. En ese momento, el destello desapareció súbitamente, como el flash de una vieja cámara de fotos instantánea, dándole la indicación al joven pines para descubrirse la vista, topándose de esta manera con un escenario muy familiar y desagradable a la vez, él cual habría preferido mantener como un secreto entre él y su subconsciente.

-o-

 _"Ambos compartimos los mismos nombres, apellidos, familiares, sangre, e inclusive pareja sentimental. En términos más sencillos... Soy tu "yo" de veinte años en el futuro."_

 _"Tu mente fue capaz de viajar a través del tiempo muchos años hacia el futuro, creando un bucle infinito en la continuidad del espacio-tiempo, para finalmente desembocar y quedar atrapada en este lugar. Un lugar al cual recientemente se le ha concedido el nombre de: "El Abismo". Antiguamente conocido como "Planeta Tierra."_

 _"Cuando te infiltraste en la casa de los Northwest y tocaste por primera vez el libro negro, de alguna manera su esencia mágica quedó impregnada en ti, concediéndote habilidades que van más allá de las capacidades humanas ordinarias, dándole a tu mente la habilidad de viajar entre distintas épocas."_

 _"El plan de ataque para derrotar a Bill... No funcionará..."_

 _"Las flotas y los ejércitos de varias civilizaciones a lo largo de toda la galaxia unirán sus fuerzas con las de la tierra con el único propósito de derrotar a Bill y a sus amos del caos, para así evitar el resurgimiento de los Weirdmasters."_

 _"Hemos repetido esta misma conversación 27,589 veces."_

 _"Eso significa que el tiempo total que hemos pasado tratando de descubrir una manera de evitar que Bill libere a los Weirdmasters ha sido de 551, 780 años."_

 _"Aquí yace Pacifica Elise Northwest. Fiel compañera y amada esposa."_

-o-

Dipper y el resto de aquellos que se encontraban junto a él dentro de la carpa, presenciaron una a una las desgarradores imágenes extraídas directamente de los recuerdos más oscuros de la mente de Dipper, como si estas se trataran del adelanto de una película próxima a estar en cartelera, siendo testigos de todos aquellos recuerdos que se relacionaban directamente con su encuentro con su "yo" del futuro, justo antes de ser succionado por la falla temporal que se produjo cuando los _Weirdmasters_ entraron en escena.

—De acuerdo... ¡Ya vi suficiente! —Exclamó Dipper, apartando su vista del resto de las visiones—. ¡Por favor! ¡Aleja eso de mí! —Mía detuvo el proyector, acercando su mano hacia la esfera para hacerla recobrar su verdadera forma y guardarla nuevamente dentro de su polvoriento atuendo. Acto seguido, Dipper se levantó de la silla, reaccionando de manera agresiva—. ¿Cómo obtuvieron acceso a mis recuerdos? Yo nunca les di permiso para que hurgaran dentro mi mente. ¡Soos! Tú sabías lo que me hicieron desde un principio, ¿Cierto? Y aún así te negaste a contármelo.

—Discúlpame, amigo. —Dijo Soos, apenado y con dificultades para explicarse—. Yo... No sabía cómo explicártelo con mi propio lenguaje, así que Mía me dijo que ella se ocuparía de todo más adelante. Lo único que me pidió fue que pretendiera no saber nada en caso de que llegaras a despertar...

—No puedo creerlo... —Dipper enseñó los dientes, fúrico—. ¿Y así te consideras mi amigo?

—¡Relájate, niño! No vuelques tu enojo sobre este hombre. Todo esto lo provocó tu indulgencia al haber mantenido en secreto información de gran valor. —Advirtió Mía—. No hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos, de no ser porque pusiste las vidas de todos los miembros de mi escuadrón en peligro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mientras permanecías inconsciente, nos dimos cuenta de dos cosas. La primera es que tienes un serio problema de roncopatía crónica y la segunda, es que ocultas una gran cantidad de secretos que ni siquiera tus amigos o tu amorcito sabían que tenías. Cuando los encontramos en esa duna, tú nunca mencionaste algo acerca de que tener el poder para controlar el flujo del tiempo.

—¿El flujo del tiempo...?

—No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, muchacho. —Golpeó la mesa con el puño, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. No tienes idea de lo que tus amigos y mis compañeros tuvimos que experimentar en carne propia. Mientras permanecías inconsciente, tu cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, así que luego de una rápida evaluación, el equipo médico determinó que había encontrado una anomalía dentro de tu cabeza, la cual ni siquiera con el equipo más avanzado con el que contamos; nuestros doctores lograron determinar lo que era con exactitud, así que no tuvimos otra opción que intervenirte quirúrgicamente de forma inmediata. Sin embargo, durante la operación, algo muy extraño sucedió... El tiempo... Pareció detenerse de repente. Ninguno de nosotros era capaz de mover su cuerpo. No obstante, estábamos conscientes de todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Así permanecimos... Durante siete largos meses terrestres, esperando a que el flujo del tiempo por fin volviera a la normalidad. Cada día y cada noche eran como una agonía perpetua. No podíamos comer, dormir o realizar un solo movimiento. El hambre, el sueño y la sed eran insoportables. De tal manera, que rogábamos constantemente porque llegara nuestra hora para descansar en paz y no tener que vivir más en ese infierno. No sabes lo que se siente permanecer en estado vegetativo durante meses mientras estás consciente de todo lo que sucede. Lo único positivo, es que parece ser que el flujo del tiempo también afectó al resto de las galaxias. O de lo contrario, "Él", ya hubiera tomado el control del universo y/o despertado a los Weirdmasters. Extrañamente, una vez que el flujo del tiempo fue restaurado, aquellas necesidades primigenias por las que implorábamos que fueran cumplidas desaparecieron sin más. Cómo si el flujo del tiempo jamás hubiera sido alterado. Aún no sabemos por qué, pero una vez que dicho flujo fue restaurado, parece que la mayoría de mis hombres habían olvidado haber experimentado semejante infierno. Creo que fue lo mejor para ellos... A pesar de ello, los demás y yo no decidimos correr más riesgos, motivo por el cual decidimos escudriñar en tus recuerdos para averiguar cuál había sido el detonador que dio origen a semejante poder. ¿Quién diría que un simple contacto con el libro del dios Hein ocasionaría tales destrozos a un grado inimaginable? ¿La solución? Colocar una placa de metal en tu cerebro con tal de retener y aminorar la creciente expansión de tus ondas cerebrales. La alta actividad de tu cerebro al estar inconsciente fue quizá lo que ocasionó que el tiempo se detuviera. De no haberte injertado esa placa, era solo cuestión de días para que te vieras a ti mismo convertido en una anomalía dimensional y paradójica viviente, ocasionando tu propia muerte, así como la de todos los seres vivos en el universo.

—No... No puedo creerlo... —La incauta expresión de Dipper se transformó mientras la explicación de Mía avanzaba, mostrando al final una mueca de absoluto horror.

—Es realmente increíble la cantidad de secretos que puede ocultar un pequeño niño de doce años. ¿No lo crees? Como el hecho de que la ofensiva a escala universal que se está planeando será un colosal fracaso, ocasionando la consecuente resurrección de los _Weirdmasters_. ¿O qué me dices de esa interesante charla que tuviste con tu "yo" del futuro? Al parecer no necesitas una mayor explicación del porque tu novia estaba tan molesta contigo. Es probable que no le haya agradado del todo que hubieras mantenido toda esta información en secreto y no contárselo directamente. No fue fácil para Pacifica asimilar que no importa lo que haga o cuanto se esfuerce para cambiarlo, tiene los días contados. A pesar de eso, fue ella misma quién me pidió que la entrenara, así podría ser de apoyo para cuando la situación se tornara más complicada. —Dejó salir un suspiro—. Así que ahora respóndeme, muchacho. ¿Por qué nos estabas ocultando todo esto?

—Yo... No lo dije porque... Porque... —Miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo como las miradas de Mía, Soos y Kalfe recaían sobre sus hombros. Al final, guardó silencio.

—Es justo lo que pensé. De cualquier forma, eso tiene poca importancia ahora... Investigaremos tu caso a fondo más adelante y descubriremos si existe una solución permanente a tu problema, ya que de momento tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales hacernos cargo... No lo sé... Tal vez tú puedas ser ese reemplazo del Bebe del Tiempo que necesitamos. ¡Kalfe! —Se dirigió hacia su compañero de equipo—. Ve al centro de mando inmediatamente y establece una comunicación con el resto de los escuadrones dentro del sector. Diles todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Deben que hacerles llegar esta información al _Consejo Galáctico de los Octillizos_ cuanto antes para replantearnos una mejor estrategia ofensiva con tal de hacer lo posible para cambiar el futuro y destruir el bucle en el que nos encontramos atrapados. Debemos impedir a toda costa que ese triángulo de pacotilla cometa un error que nos puede salir muy caro a todos los seres vivos en el universo. Incluyéndolo a él. Una cosa es combatir a un ente mágico caprichoso, el cual ha aumentado sus poderes en base al contenido que encontró en un libro antiguo sin medir las consecuencias, pero otra cosa es completamente diferente luchar contra cuatro seres cósmicos y ancestrales que se encuentran en el rango de dioses. ¡Tenemos una nueva oportunidad y esta vez no debemos desaprovecharla!

—¡Señora! ¡Sí señora! —El hombrecillo acató la orden, llevando su único brazo hacia su pecho efectuando una especie de saludo militar, antes de salir de la carpa a toda prisa para dirigirse hacia el lugar señalado por Mía.

—Y en cuanto a ti, Dipper. Será mejor que vayas y trates de arreglar las cosas que hay entre tú y tu novia. Debo admitir que me ha sido mucho más fácil adoctrinarla en el campo de batalla tomando su rabia como un estimulante para incrementar su fuerza, pero toda esa energía desbordada gracias a la ira no nos servirá de nada si sus pensamientos están concentrados en superfluos conceptos biológicos a los cuales los terrícolas suelen llamarlos: Conflictos maritales.

—¿Conflictos maritales? —La cara y las orejas de Dipper se tornaron rojas. A continuación, el niño agitó los brazos, tratando de aclarar el concepto mal utilizado—. Pacifica y yo no estamos casados. Ella y yo apenas tenemos doce años. De hecho... No llevamos ni dos semanas de novios.

—Pues... En el planeta Kreener sus habitantes pueden contraer matrimonio a la edad de los seis años, pero allá tú. Ahora, ve y encuentra a Pacifica antes de que empeoren las cosas. Si hay algo mucho más peligroso que los Weirdmasters esa es una chica enojada.

—Comprendo... —Dijo el muchacho, tragando saliva y saliendo de la tienda para comenzar con su búsqueda.

—Yo iré al salón de juegos a asegurarme de que nadie más rompa mi record en el pinball. —Dijo Soos, marchándose de igual forma, dejando a Mía con una mueca de indiferencia en el rostro.

-o-

—Disculpe... ¿De casualidad vio a una niña de cabello largo y rubio amarrado con una coleta? Tiene 12 años y tiene la misma estatura que yo. Viste una sudadera morada sin mangas... —Preguntó Dipper a un ser peludo e inusualmente grande, con patas de caballo, tenazas como las de un cangrejo en lugar de manos y una cabeza cuya apariencia simulaba ser una extraña cruza entre un oso y un camello, el cual se encontraba devorando una sustancia extraña, espesa y de color verde desde una cuenca hecha de metal. Luego de escuchar la pregunta del joven, la bestia respondió con un solo y fuerte gruñido para enseguida volver a concentrarse en su alimento—. De acuerdo, tomare eso como un, no.

Acto seguido, Dipper se alejó lentamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, desanimado.

—Pacifica... ¿En dónde te metiste? —Miró a su alrededor, sin éxito, hallando solo un gran número de seres de otros planetas y dimensiones—. Le he preguntado a casi todos en el campamento y nadie me ha sabido decir en dónde estás. Aunque... —Un foco se encendió por encima de su cabeza cuando una idea poco probable, pero viable, se le vino a la mente—. ¿Será posible...? —Sin pensarlo más, Dipper se encaminó hacia la sala médica, con la vaga y casi nula esperanza de encontrar ahí a la joven Northwest. No obstante, para su buena fortuna, su incansable búsqueda rindió finalmente sus frutos, encontrando a Pacifica sentada sobre el borde de la camilla que Dipper había utilizado para recuperarse, con la sorpresa extra de que la niña sostenía entre sus manos el diario número tres abierto por la mitad, el cual comenzó a leer en voz alta una vez que observó a Dipper hacer acto de presencia.

— _"La única cosa más rara que encontrarme con este fantasma fue descubrir que Pacifica tiene su lado bueno. Sí, es consentida y maliciosa, y hace un gesto extraño cuando está molesta, pero al final me salvó a mí y a la mitad del pueblo. Supongo que a pesar de todo lo que hacen sus padres para convertirla en una persona horrible, no es un caso perdido. Y supongo que no se ve tan mal con su vestido de noche. Y cuando te abraza huele como a flores y champaña y... ¿Soy yo o tuvimos una vibra especial por ahí?"_

Dipper guardó silencio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando Pacifica descubrió la nota escrita dentro del diario por él mismo.

—Perdona si tomé tu diario sin avisarte, pero había algo que quería comprobar por mí misma. Quería conocer un poco más sobre de ti. Conocer tus gustos... Las cosas que más te interesan. Dipper... Quiero que me digas una cosa... —Habló, sin despegar la vista de las páginas del diario—. Cuando escribiste estas palabras, sabías perfectamente de quién estabas hablando, ¿Cierto? Te referías a la persona que humilló a tu hermana no una, sino varias veces. Aquella noche, pudiste ver quién era yo en realidad. Quizá te reprimiste en un principio, pero al final, creíste en mis palabras. Me permitiste mostrarte mi verdadera forma de ser. Confiaste en mí como nunca antes lo había hecho otra persona... Dipper... ¿Tú confías en mí?

—Sí... Confío en ti...

—¿Entonces dime por qué lo hiciste, Dipper? —Se puso de pie, cerrando el diario de golpe para dejarlo sobre la camilla, alzando la voz y aproximándose hacia el joven, encajándole su dedo índice en el pecho en repetidas ocasiones—. ¿Por qué jamás mencionaste nada acerca de lo que habías vivido en esa otra dimensión? ¿Acaso planeabas quedarte con esa información hasta que los hechos sucedieran tal y como estaban previstos que pasaran? ¿Hasta que tu y yo terminemos solos en ese abismo lleno de dolor y muerte sin esperanzas de volver a tener una vida plena? Sí así lo querías, al menos hubieras tenido la mínima decencia de decirme que yo iba a morir, así al menos hubiera puesto más empeño de hacer de mis últimos momentos algo de provecho para tratar de ayudar al resto a remediar este desastre cósmico. Ahora sé porque no quisiste tomarte esa foto conmigo. Dipper... Eres mi novio. Se supone que debemos tenernos confianza el uno al otro. Te abrí mi corazón, y creí que tú harías lo mismo. ¡Qué tonta fui!

—Pacifica... Lo lamento... Pero... No podía decírtelo...

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón? —Lo encaró de nuevo, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Es que no te dijo tu "yo" del futuro que no importara lo que sucediera que jamás dejaras de confiar en ti, ni en las personas que te rodean?

—¡No lo hice porque no quería que el futuro siguiera su curso como hasta ahora! Tenía tantas preguntas... Mi "yo" del futuro jamás menciono nada acerca de si debía decirles algo acerca de lo que experimenté en ese lugar o no. Sabiendo esto, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por intentar cambiar la historia. Dude de mi mismo... Y es que... —Se abalanzó sobre ella, con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla—. ¡No quiero perderte! De seguir las cosas como hasta ahora, sé que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que mi hermana, mi tío, mis padres y todos mis amigos terminen muertos. No quiero que tú formes parte de ellos. No soportaría el hecho de verte morir en mis brazos. Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Pacifica... Tú no eres la tonta. Soy yo soy el torpe por habértelo ocultado. Entenderé si no quieres perdonarme, pero te prometo que no volverá a haber secretos entre nosotros y es que yo...

Dipper se vio incapaz de terminar su frase cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Pacifica sobre los suyos. A continuación, ambos niños se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos para demostrar su amor por medio de un beso largo y duradero. Cuando ambos se separaron, fue Dipper quién retomó la palabra.

—Entonces... ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

—Significa que me gusta como luces con ese atuendo. —Sonrió, estando conforme con la propuesta de Dipper—. Te queda muy bien. Hace resaltar el color de tus ojos. ¡Muy bien! En ese caso, a partir de este momento ninguno de nosotros volverá a ocultarle cosas de gran importancia al otro.

—Mason... —Dijo Dipper.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó la chica, confundida.

—Mason Pines... —Rectificó—. Ese es mi verdadero nombre. "Dipper" Es solo un apodo que yo mismo me adjudiqué para que no me llamaran así. Verás... "Mason" nunca fue de mi total agrado, pero si a partir de ahora dejará de haber secretos entre ambos, pensé que sería una buena idea que lo supieras también. Ahora, tú eres la única persona que lo conoce sin contar a Mabel o a mis padres. Es más, ni siquiera mi tío Stan sabe de esto.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y debería sentirme honrada? —Soltó una divertida risilla—. Así que eso lo explica todo. Ya decía yo que un nombre como el de "Dipper" era demasiado extraño, incluso para ser extranjero. Pero, francamente, aunque tu verdadero nombre se escuche lindo, creo que seguiré refiriéndome a ti como "Dipper". Ya estoy acostumbrada. A menos claro que te atrevas a llamarme, "Abejita". Si lo haces, juro que jamás te lo perdonaré. ¿Escuchaste, Mason Pines?

—Descuida... Nunca lo haría. —Grandes líneas de sudor cayeron de su frente cuando recordó las palabras dichas por su contraparte futura. En ese momento, Dipper y Pacifica unieron sus labios una vez más. No obstante, esta nueva forma de cariño fue interrumpida por Mía, quién entró repentinamente a la carpa, exaltada y respirando con dificultad.

—¡Vaya! Los he estado buscando por todas partes, chicos. Me alegra ver que por fin se han reconciliado, pero por ahora hay un asunto más importante y urgente que debemos atender. ¡Vengan conmigo! ¡Hemos encontrado a tus amigos!

 **Continuará...**

¿Ven? Les dije que no sería la gran cosa, aunque nunca es bueno ocultarle algo a su novia o novio tan importante como una experiencia extra dimensional en la cual tuviste una charla con tu "yo" del futuro. ¿Será por eso que tengo una relación tan estable? Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y en el siguiente finalmente tendremos de regreso a la leñadora más badass sobre la faz de la tierra junto al viajero del tiempo más peculiar de la galaxia. Me gusta juntarlos a ambos únicamente porque me gusta verlos pelear.

En fin, nos leemos de nuevo el próximo **viernes 30 de Junio** para un nuevo capítulo. ¡Pásenla bien y tengan buen fin de semana! ¡Chao!


	50. Batalla en la Duna

¡Hola amigas y amigos!

Espero que estén bien y listos para la nueva actualización. Les confieso que este no fue un día que quisiera recordar y acabo de regresar a mi casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que ahora me ahorrare mis palabrerías y los dejaré con el capítulo. Espero de corazón que les guste. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales y un aviso.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 45: "Batalla en la Duna"**

—Según las coordenadas de nuestro explorador, la ubicación se encuentra a un par kilómetros más adelante. —Mía indicó, mirando hacia una imagen holográfica del área en tiempo real, la cual era proyectada desde un dispositivo rectangular muy similar a un Walkie Talkie que sostenía entre sus manos—. ¡Vulkan! ¡Jynz! Pongan este trasto a velocidad máxima. Aun quedan varias horas antes de que amanezca y de ser posible me gustaría evitar un desagradable encuentro con algún _Arenero_.

—¡Sí, señora! —Contestaron ambos seres desde la cabina, accionando un par de palancas y una serie de botones, consiguiendo que el súper deslizador aumentara su velocidad de forma considerable, hasta alcanzar un aproximado de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

—¡Vaya! Este deslizador es realmente increíble. —Dijo Dipper desde su asiento, contemplando el acabado del interior con asombro e interés. Su estructura estaba compuesta por un espacio amplio, diseñado para el transporte de personal de mantenimiento, de tropas y en algunos casos hasta de vehículos. Así mismo, se podían apreciar dos hileras de asientos ubicadas a los costados, una escalera de mano con la cual se podía tener acceso al techo y al apartado de cañones montados, así como un compartimiento de armas enfocadas en la utilización de rayos de plasma y proyectores de energía—. Aunque, mas bien parece tener la pinta de una aeronave de combate.

—¡Eres muy observador! —Mía le dio la razón—. A decir verdad, este deslizador alguna vez fue una aeronave de trasporte perteneciente al extinto imperio _Voltan_. Con ella, se podían desplegar en pleno campo de batalla hasta cincuenta elementos de infantería. Cuando llegamos a este lugar, encontramos una semi deshecha cercana al campamento, así que Kalfe, Drofnats y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra para reconstruirla y adaptarla al terreno. Ahora tenemos un verdadero monstruo blindado, rápido, aerodinámico y equipado con una poderosa torreta antimateria clase tres, y dos cañones de plasma manuales clase dos. Ningún _Arenero_ nos podrá hacer frente. Si no contáramos con esta belleza, te diría que puedes dar por muertos a tus amigos. Este desierto es muy peligroso.

—¿Alguien me podría explicar desde cuando fue que las películas de Star Wars comenzaron a tener un impacto sobre nuestra realidad? —Preguntó Pacifica con un gesto de desagrado desde el asiento ubicado a la derecha de Dipper, sujetando la mano de su novio y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Películas de "Estar..." ¿Qué...? —Mía alzó su ceja derecha, confundida—. Déjame adivinar... ¿Estás hablando de otra de esas formas raras de entretenimiento que existen en la tierra, cierto?

—Yo puedo mostrarte todo en cuanto a Star Wars se refiere. —Soos, quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado de Dipper, se ofreció de manera inmediata—. Deberías mirar mi colección de figuras. ¿O quizá te interese ver las películas primero? Te recomendaría verlas en orden, pero creo que deberías comenzar por el episodio IV. Verás... La saga está un poco revuelta y...

Soos, quién no se contuvo las ganas de dejar salir a su friki interior, fue interrumpido de manera brusca y repentina, cuando el deslizador recibió un tremendo impacto desde el costado derecho, ocasionando que diera tres vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de retomar su posición y su ruta original.

—¿Es que acaso no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que alguien o algo trate de matarnos? —Pacifica demostró su inconformidad, aferrándose a Dipper.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Dipper, alarmado, afianzando su seguridad a su asiento y sosteniendo a su vez a Pacifica para que no sufriera ningún daño.

—Nada bueno, eso te lo aseguro... ¡Vulkan! ¡Jynz! ¡Denme un informe de daños! —Mía exigió, incorporándose luego de sufrir una aparatosa caída a causa del movimiento para dirigirse hacia los dos pilotos—. ¿Tienen algún indicio de qué fue lo que nos golpeó?

—Todos los sistemas parecen estables y funcionales. —Confirmó el extraterrestre de los colmillos hacia afuera, ojos amarillos y nariz porcina, observando el estatus de la nave por medio de una pantalla en el tablero de mando—. Sin embargo, el casco exterior sufrió de una ligera abolladura y... —Se detuvo un momento a analizar la situación al no creer en lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando—. Parece ser que la torreta antimateria fue... Arrancada.

—¿Arrancada? ¡No estés bromeando!

—Le recuerdo, mi señora... Que mi raza es incapaz de detectar el sarcasmo y los niveles de humor que suelen utilizar los seres vivos como un medio de expresión. —Vulkan reafirmó su postura ante la complicada situación—. Según la computadora, la torreta fue desprendida de su sitio.

—¡Es ridículo! Ni siquiera un _Arenero_ adulto tiene la suficiente fuerza como para arrancar una torreta antimateria.

—¡Esperen! El infrarrojo indica la presencia de dos cuerpos de gran tamaño enterrados bajo la arena. Se mueven por detrás a de nosotros a una enorme velocidad. ¡Están a punto de alcanzarnos! —Señaló la criatura de los tres cuernos y piel roja—. De veintiocho y treinta y tres metros de largo respectivamente. ¡Por Axolotl! Nunca había visto Areneros tan grandes.

—Eso es imposible... No hay indicios de la existencia de _Areneros_ en todo el universo que sobrepasen esas medidas. El tamaño máximo que puede alcanzar un _Arenero Reina_ es de solo veinte metros de largo. —Mía dejó salir su frustración, dándole un golpe al casco desde el interior—. Eso solo nos deja con dos opciones: O los Areneros han conseguido evolucionar... O quizá lo que nos persigue no sean Areneros. ¡Díganme! ¿Tenemos alguna oportunidad de perderlos?

—¡Negativo, señora! —Contestó Vulkan—. Los tenemos prácticamente encima, me temo que tendrán que utilizar los cañones de plasma. Por el tamaño que tienen esas bestias, asumo que el calibre de las municiones será insuficiente para traspasar su piel, pero debería bastar para ahuyentarlos por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al lugar del encuentro. Este podrá ser un vehículo altamente blindado, pero si un solo golpe como ese fue capaz de abollar el casco, entonces dudo mucho que este pedazo de chatarra pueda resistir varios envistes más.

—¡Entendido! ¡Dipper! —Se dirigió hacia el muchacho con una voz recia—. Necesito de tu apoyo.

—¿Qué...? ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Yo...? —Balbuceó al ser tomado por sorpresa.

—Así es. Tú me ayudará a operar uno de los cañones manuales. Son nuestra única defensa en contra de esas cosas.

—¿De verdad? Pero yo nunca...

—Despreocúpate, Dipper. —Le guiñó el ojo derecho—. Te darás cuenta de que son más fáciles de manipular que un motor subatómico de electrones de siete núcleos. Ahora, acompáñame al techo. ¡Deprisa! O esos monstruos podrían volcar el deslizador en cualquier momento.

Mía tomó la escalera en el fondo de la nave para dirigirse hacia el techo sin demorarse más, dejando a Dipper desorientado y con decenas de preguntas en su cabeza.

—¡Mía, aguarda! ¿Qué es un motor subatómico de electrones de siete núcleos? ¡Mía! —Trató de detenerla inútilmente, cuando Dipper sintió la mano de Pacifica posarse sobre su hombro derecho—. ¿Por qué no me escucha?

—Dímelo a mí. —Dijo la muchacha de cabellos rubios—. Solo estas perdiendo tu tiempo... He convivido poco tiempo con ella, pero me he dado cuenta de que cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza o cuando su determinación es muy grande, ella suele ignorar a todo y a todos a su alrededor.

—De acuerdo... —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. No tengo otra alternativa más que intentarlo. Además... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Es como todos esos videojuegos de disparos con temática espacial... —Su risa provocada por los nervios y la incertidumbre no se hizo esperar—. ¿Cierto?

—Suerte. —Finalizó Pacifica, acercándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios—. Lo harás bien.

—Gracias. Lo necesitaba. —Se sonrojó, mirando los hermosos ojos azules de su novia para sonreírle por última vez antes de dar la media vuelta para sujetar la escalera, subir por ella, elevar la escotilla y llegar a la plataforma superior, lugar en dónde Mía ya se encontraba emplazada por detrás de uno de los cañones de plasma, los cuales estaban constituidos por una estructura semi esférica rotatoria de trescientos sesenta grados, dentro de la cual podían observarse varios tipos de controles tales como botones y algunas palancas, un panel digital de lecturas y un asiento cubierto con piel de Urunak para brindar una mayor comodidad para el artillero.

—Por un momento creí que te habías acobardado y que no vendrías. —Comentó Mía.

—No puedo acobardarme en un momento así. No cuando las vidas de mis amigos se encuentran en peligro. —Sostuvo, avanzando con dificultades al mismo tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios de mantener el equilibrio a causa de los bruscos movimientos del deslizador y la fuerza del viento mientras golpeaba su rostro son mostrar piedad. Al final, Dipper consiguió llegar y montarse sobre el arma, sujetando un par de palancas anexas a un par de gatillos—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

—¡Fácil! —Exclamó la mujer—. En cuanto esas cosas aparezcan, apunta y jala del gatillo. La base está diseñada para adaptarse a tus movimientos. Sí te inclinas hacia la derecha, el cañón irá hacia la derecha. Lo mismo con tu lado izquierdo. Así que se cuidadoso y fíjate hacia dónde diriges el fuego. Aún así, el cañón está ajustado en modo automático, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte por recargar. Lo rediseñamos pensando en nuestros novatos.

—¿Y eso debería hacerme sentirme mejor?

—¡Menos charla y más acción! ¡Vulkan! —Estableció comunicación con su subordinado a través del pequeño radio de onda corta en su oreja izquierda—. ¿Cuál es la posición del enemigo?

—Están justo por debajo de nosotros. —Acató la orden, echándole un nuevo vistazo al radar sobre el tablero—. ¡Manténganse alerta! Podrían salir a la superficie en cualquier momento.

Como si las palabras de Vulkan hubieran sido proféticas, la revelación de los dos enormes cuerpos avistados con anterioridad se hizo inminente. Fue en ese instante, cuando un poderoso estruendo desvió la atención de todos a bordo del transbordador para enfocar su atención hacia su retaguardia. Acto seguido, un par de fisuras se delinearon sobre la tierra, ocasionando un poderoso estruendo, el cual vino acompañado por una gruesa polvareda y el rugido de un horror innombrable, dando paso a dos monstruosidades de aspecto similar al de un gusano de tierra, pero con un conglomerado de notables diferencias que los hacían ver mucho más intimidantes que sus contrapartes, tal es el caso de su inconmensurable tamaño que escapaba fuera de todas proporciones, así como el hecho de ser poseedores de una dura y gruesa membrana de color negro enrollando sus cuerpos, cumpliendo con el propósito de actuar como un casi impenetrable blindaje, siendo acompañado por una boca cuyo contorno era adornado por tres filas de colmillos y una tercia de filosos huesos salientes alrededor de dicha boca, los cuales utilizaba para desplazarse a enormes velocidades por debajo del subsuelo del planeta. No obstante, la característica que provocó más desconcierto en el equipo, fue la habilidad de poder volar por el cielo estrellado, utilizando un grupo compuesto por tres pares de alas semejantes a las de un murciélago esparcidas a lo largo de su voluminoso cuerpo.

—Mía... Nunca mencionaste nada acera de que los Areneros podían volar... —Dijo Dipper, sintiendo inseguridad y tragando una gran cantidad de saliva.

—Eso es porque se supone que no pueden hacerlo... ¡No deberían poder hacerlo! —Contestó la mujer, sintiendo el mismo tipo de repelús que el joven a su lado, sin despegar la mirada de los engendros de estilo Lovecraftiano surcando el cielo como un par de despreocupados gorriones en primavera—. No tiene sentido... Esas cosas no pueden ser Areneros. Los Areneros no tienen la capacidad de volar, ni mucho menos son de ese color, ni tamaño. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo después. ¡Ahí vienen! —Advirtió Dipper cuando se percató de que ambas bestias se habían lanzado en picada hacia el deslizador, sobrepasando de esta forma su velocidad.

—¡Ahora Dipper! ¡Dispara! ¡Dispara! —Mía ordenó, jalando de los gatillos del mecanismo que haría poner el cañón en marcha para lanzar un continuo y coordinado ataque con cartuchos de plasma—. ¡Dipper! ¡Apunta hacia su boca! ¡Hacia su boca!

—¡De acuerdo! —El niño obedeció, tirando fuertemente de ambos gatillos, guiándose por medio de la mira telescópica de su propia arma para apuntar directamente hacia el hocico de uno de los supuestos Areneros. Luego de la primera oleada, pese a que en un inicio le resultó complicado al desahuciado joven de doce años acostumbrarse al retroceso del cañón, Dipper y Mía consiguieron de manera exitosa gracias al trabajo conjunto desviar la primera ofensiva, cuando ambos gusanos tuvieron que retroceder y elevarse nuevamente tras considerar que el daño que estaban recibiendo era demasiado como para intentar alcanzar a sus presas durante el primer intento.

—¡Dipper, no bajes la guardia! ¡Prepárate para la segunda embestida!

Los Areneros se posicionaron por encima de la nave, demostrando que aún en el aire estos podían igualar su velocidad sin presentar mayores dificultades. Acto seguido, se dejaron caer sobre ella por segunda vez. En esta ocasión, concentrando una carga de energía desde sus hocicos para dispararla en la forma de un conjunto de rayos de energía de color purpura, provocando múltiples explosiones sobre el terrero, afectando de manera directa la trayectoria del deslizador, haciendo que este se tambaleara y perdiera su estabilidad.

Mía, quién se mantenía escéptica ante lo que estaba aconteciendo, consiguió aferrarse al casco de la nave con todas sus fuerzas luego de la primera sacudida. Caso contrario al de Dipper, quién salió despedido de su asiento a una celeridad tremenda, pero siendo salvado por Mía dada su gran agilidad y reflejos al atraparlo al momento de sujetar su pierna derecha, logrando regresarlo hacia la nave justo a tiempo antes de que este sufriera de una aparatosa y violenta caída. No obstante, el tiempo que Dipper y Mía tuvieron para tomar un respiro fue inexistente, ya que uno de los Areneros se abalanzó en contra del trasbordador con la intención de devorarlos primero a ellos. La vida de ambos transcurrió en un milisegundo frente a sus ojos, cuando la bestia abrió sus fauces a tan solo escasos centímetros de su posición. Por breves instantes, Dipper y Mía se creyeron perdidos. Sin embargo, un poderoso rayo concentrado impactó el costado derecho de la criatura, partiéndola por la mitad, dejando desperdigadas sus dos mitades sobre la inmensidad de las dunas dando un número impreciso de giros en el aire. Una vez que Dipper y Mía volvieron a colocar los pies firmemente sobre el techo de la nave, ambos enfocaron su atención hacia el lugar en donde ellos creían que había provenido aquel disparo, encontrándose así con una persona encapuchada a pocos metros de distancia, vistiendo un guardapolvo de color negro, montada sobre un deslizador personal, con un gigantesco cañón semejante a un lanzacohetes montado sobre su hombro.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Dipper, confundido.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás... —Dijo Mía, con una mueca de alivio sobre su rostro.

A continuación, el extraño se aproximó hacia el transporte, dándose media vuelta para colocarse en reversa frente a él cuando el Arenero restante decidió embestir una vez más. Entonces, accionó la máxima potencia de su propio deslizador, levantando la punta con su pura fuerza física para conseguir elevarse lo suficiente y así utilizar la proa de la nave como una rampa improvisada. Dipper y Mía se hicieron a un lado, mirando la escena en cámara lenta. Ya en el aire, el sujeto se impulsó con sus pies hacia atrás, dejando que su deslizador se estrellara contra las fauces del animal, justo antes de disparar con su bazuca de rayos hacia el interior del cuerpo del Arenero. Fue así, como la criatura chilló de dolor al sentir todos sus órganos internos calcinarse, ocasionándole una muerte instantánea. Eventualmente, Vulkan y Jynz detuvieron el andar de la nave, permitiéndoles a los tripulantes respirar con tranquilidad luego de tal persecución.

—Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo... —Dijo el sujeto, postrado al pie del techo de la nave, contemplando el cuerpo de su enemigo abatido, cambiando el cartucho de su arma para enseguida colocarla sobre una funda por detrás de su espalda—. O de lo contrario se habrían convertido en el almuerzo de esas horrorosas criaturas. Esos no eran Areneros comunes. Al parecer, ambos fueron poseídos por Craniums, _Impuros_ de _Segunda Categoría_ haciéndolos mucho más letales y poderosos que los originales otorgándoles la capacidad de volar. Es un alivio poder contar con mi desestabilizador cuántico. No hay casi nada que pueda resistir su poder. Ni siquiera ese tramposo bueno para nada de Bill Cipher. —Se giró sobre sí mismo, estirando su mano para ayudarle a Dipper a reincorporarse, haciéndole notar al muchacho que poseía un total de seis dedos en cada una de sus manos.

—¿Tienes seis dedos...? Entonces... Eso quiere decir que tú eres... —Murmuró, cuando su pulso cardiaco se aceleró hasta el infinito al no poder apartar la vista del individuo ahora que sabía perfectamente ante quien se encontraba parado, el cual una vez que se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, se reveló a sí mismo como un hombre maduro, ya muy entrado en la tercera edad, de cabello grisáceo, gafas de lectura y una abultada nariz de color naranja—. El autor de los diarios...

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, ya era hora de que nuestro querido Stanford hiciera su acto de aparición. ¿No les parece? Y qué mejor que demostrando lo badass que es. Quise dejarlo en ese momento ya que es muy similar al trauma que nos causó la primera vez que lo vimos emergiendo de ese portal así que tendrán que esperarse hasta el próximo capítulo para saber qué sucede. Pero hablando del próximo capítulo, ahí les va el comunicado que les mencioné arriba. ¡Por favor léanlo! Es importante. Esto mismo lo puse en mi página de facebook, así que únicamente le daré copy-paste. A las personas que me sigue por allá esto no los tomará por sorpresa.

Como también lo saben las personas que ya llevan leyéndome cierto tiempo, yo suelo hacer un total de tres hiatus al año. El primero en semana santa, el segundo en verano y el tercero en diciembre. ¡Y adivinaron! El hiatus de verano ya está aquí. Será de dos semanas únicamente, **los días entre el 8 y el 28 de Julio no habrá actualizaciones de "La Novia de Dipper", ni "Ojos de Demonio". Mis otros fics como "Pacifica por la Carretera" y el más reciente "Entre Lágrimas y Risas" no se verán afectados ya que estos están ya prácticamente terminados.**

Hago esto no porque me vaya a ir de vacaciones, sino porque a veces incluso hasta para algo que nos gusta hacer necesitamos un pequeño tiempo fuera. Y quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para comenzar a enfocarme también en otro de mis hobbies que es el de dibujar. Quiero hacer mis propios fanarts digitales así que aprovecharé ese tiempo lejos del mundo del fanfiction para practicar mis habilidades. **Recuerden, el hiatus es únicamente del 8 al 28 de Julio, después de ese periodo las actualizaciones seguirán normalmente hasta que llegue el hiatus de diciembre**. Lo recalco porque hay personas que aunque yo lo haya advertido con anticipación me salen con sus quejas de porque no he actualizado.

Bien, una vez dicho esto, **la siguiente actualización será el día 28 de Julio**. Hasta entonces cuídense. ¡Chao!


	51. El Autor

¡Hola a todas y a todos de nuevo!

La fecha prometida ha llegado, el hiatus ha terminado y es momento de actualizar de nuevo este fanfic. *La multitud aclama.* El capítulo de hoy es en promedio un poco más largo que los demás, así que espero que les guste. Sin más que decir de momento nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 46: "El Autor"**

—¡Oye! ¿Crees que ya se hayan ido? —Preguntó Blendin, asomándose por encima de un conjunto de estalagmitas en el interior de una cueva formada por un gran conjunto de rocas en medio del desierto.

—No estoy segura, pero si no dejas de hablar con ese molesto y agudo tono de voz que tienes, entonces pronto lo descubriremos y será de una forma que no será nada gratificante, eso te lo aseguro. —Respondió Wendy a un costado del viajero del tiempo, de espaldas y oculta por detrás del mismo conjunto de estalagmitas. Empuñando entre sus manos un rifle de plasma, mismo que había conseguido gracias al cadáver de un hombre dentro de la cueva—. Al menos debemos sentirnos afortunados de haber conseguido un arma para repeler sus ataques. Sin embargo, si no hacemos algo pronto para salir de aquí, acabaremos en los puros huesos como nuestro amigo.

—¿Estás loca, mujer? Esos monstruos nos devorarán si ponemos un pie afuera de este lugar. Si se trataran de Areneros normales quizá pudiéramos pensar en una forma para escapar, pero estos son diferentes. Su aspecto, su comportamiento, su tamaño... No recuerdo haber visto nada parecido en la academia del tiempo durante las clases de "Criaturas y Anomalías Dimensionales". Esto es grave, no creí que mi vida fuera a terminar de esta forma.

—Suenas como si te estuvieras dando por vencido de antemano. —La joven le recriminó, encarándolo y mirándolo con un gesto de fastidio—. ¡Escucha! Para bien o para mal, tú y yo estamos juntos en esto. Y ya que ahora somos un equipo, te necesito para poder encontrar al resto de mis amigos, así que más te vale dejar de comportarte como una rata asustadiza o lo que te harán esas criaturas de allá afuera será poco comparado con lo que yo voy a hacerte si no me ayudas. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, señora. Me quedó muy claro. —Contestó el hombrecillo, temeroso de hacer enojar aún más a la pelirroja. A continuación, un estremecedor ruido semejante al de una explosión proveniente del exterior cimbró las paredes de la caverna. Acto seguido, el poderoso rugido de una forma de vida de colosales dimensiones alcanzó los oídos de Wendy y de Blendin, poniéndolos inmediatamente en alerta. Entonces, pasados unos segundos, el silencio dentro de la cueva volvió a reinar, pero solo hasta que Wendy se animó a hablar.

—Iré a echar un vistazo. —Declaró, apuntando con la mira de su rifle hacia el frente.

—¿Qué? —Blendin sintió un escalofrío en su nuca—. ¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí solo!

—¡Bien! Entonces sé de utilidad y ven conmigo. —Dijo Wendy, abandonando el refugio para caminar hacia la salida—. Solo trata de no alejarte mucho o de lo contrario no podré protegerte.

Sin tener otra mejor alternativa, Blendin siguió a la chica leñadora hacia el exterior de la formación, manteniéndose por detrás de ella en todo momento. Como si fuera un niño pequeño buscando la protección de su madre. Avanzados unos metros, el dúo giró hacia la derecha al llegar a una intersección, cuando en ese instante, el sonido de unos cuantos murmullos que venían desde el frente los obligó a detenerse. Wendy supo en ese entonces que no se encontraban solos, motivo principal por el cual decidió colocar la mira del arma por delante de su ojo derecho, para de esta forma conseguir un tiro lo suficientemente certero, en caso de que fuera completamente necesario.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir más lentamente cuando las voces comenzaron a volverse cada vez más sonoras, hasta llegar al punto de volverse insoportables para los dos sobrevivientes, quienes más pronto que tarde, consiguieron divisar la silueta de un hombre de gran estatura en medio de la oscuridad, aproximándose hacia ambos, enfundando una pistola de plasma desde el interior de su gabardina. En ese momento, los corazones de Wendy y de Blendin comenzaron a latir de manera descontrolada, creyendo que aquél rufián con el seudónimo de "Mr. Slay" por fin había dado con ellos. Por lo tanto, siendo producto de la inercia, el miedo, la inseguridad y también de su propio instinto de supervivencia; Wendy accionó su arma, apuntando hacia la cabeza del hombre para terminar con su vida de un solo disparo limpio y rápido. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no contó con el enorme retroceso del arma, dándole la impresión de que se encontraba disparando algo con la potencia de diez escopetas puestas juntas, lo que la llevo a desviar su disparo hacia el techo de la cueva, alertando al hombre quién rápidamente respondió a la agresión, disparando hacia el arma de la joven para dejarla incapacitada e indefensa.

—Arriba todas las manos, tentáculos o partes robóticas que tengas, bribón. —Ordenó el sujeto, apuntando esta vez hacia la pelirroja—. Y más te vale no realizar ningún movimiento en falso.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Nos rendimos. —Dijo Wendy, alzando las manos y dándole una patada en la espinilla a Blendin para que copiara sus movimientos. Sin embargo, la joven relajó los músculos una vez que miró el rostro del hombre, dándose cuenta de que este le resultaba en extremo familiar—. ¡Un segundo! —Arqueó las cejas—. ¿Señor Pines...?

—¿Pines...? ¿Cómo conoces mi apellido? Tienes cinco segundos para contármelo todo antes de que te desintegre molécula por molécula.

A causa de la fuerte impresión que le produjo el hecho de ser amenazada con un arma que podría o no desintegrarla, los reflejos de Wendy la condujeron involuntariamente a retroceder un paso, haciéndola pisar una pequeña roca, la cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y eventualmente caer al suelo de sentón. No obstante, antes de que el hombre tomara una decisión apresurada, fue la aguda voz de su sobrino de doce años quién rápidamente puso las cosas en orden.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Aguarda por favor, tío Ford! —Dipper anunció desde la retaguardia del anciano, quien apareció en compañía de Pacifica, Soos, Mía y del resto de su grupo, colocándose entre el camino de la boquilla del arma y la exaltada y a la vez confundida chica—. ¡No dispares! ¡Ella es la persona a la que buscábamos! ¡Ella es Wendy! ¡Es nuestra amiga perdida!

—¡Vaya! ¿De verdad? Bueno, en ese caso no hay necesidad de una riña... —Bajó la pistola y se aproximó hacia ella para ofrecerle la mano y de esta forma ayudarla a incorporarse—. Lamento mucho este mal entendido, señorita Corduroy. Pero cuando estas acostumbrado a lidiar con emboscadas de piratas espaciales en sitios como este, confiar en alguien que te apunta con un arma se vuelve un poco complicado.

—¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¿Qué significa esto...? Dipper... —Se giró hacia el niño, quien a su vez se hallaba feliz de volver a verla nuevamente—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de explicarme por qué tu tío trató de desintegrarme molécula por molécula con un arma lanza rayos...? ¿Y por qué habla como si esta fuera la primera vez que nos vemos? Además... ¿Qué no se supone que había sido capturado por Bill? ¿Y por qué se ve menos gordo a como lo recuerdo?

—Clásico de un Corduroy. —Dejó escapar una risa despreocupada y vivaz, mientras devolvía su pistola hacia el interior de su gabardina—. Siempre cuestionar todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. No cabe duda de que te pareces mucho a tu padre en ese aspecto, jovencita. —Hizo una breve pausa para contemplar el desconcertado rostro de Wendy—. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Stanford. ¡Stanford Pines! Y la razón por la cual mi cara luce exactamente igual a la persona en quien tú piensas, es porque yo soy su hermano gemelo. Durante los últimos treinta años, he viajado a través de decenas dimensiones y diferentes mundos, buscando una manera efectiva de destruir a Bill Cipher de una vez por todas.

Lamentablemente, cuando por fin creí hallarla, luego de haber construido mi _Desestabilizador Cuántico_ con gran éxito, logramos enterarnos por medio de un llamado de auxilio por parte del Consejo de los Octillizos, que Bill se había apoderado de una de las reliquias más peligrosas y poderosas que pueden existir en todo el multiverso.

—El libro de Hein. —Dijo Dipper.

—Es correcto. —Afirmó—. A sí mismo, supimos que el consejo había decretado una misión de rescate para salvaguardar la seguridad de aquellos nuevos individuos que fueron elegidos para portar los diez _Símbolos del Zodiaco_. Fue en ese momento, cuando se nos dotó de toda la información disponible para llevar a cabo la misión, que por primera vez en tanto tiempo, supe lo que había sucedido con mi hermano Stanley y con mi propia dimensión. Adicionalmente, me enteré de que los nietos de mi segundo hermano y por ende, mis ahora sobrinos: Dipper y Mabel, eran dos de esos elegidos... Por si eso fuera poco, llego a mi conocimiento el hecho de que mi hermano Stanley había hurtado mi nombre, para posteriormente convertir la cabaña que el padre de esta joven leñadora y yo construimos con el fin de volverla en un centro provisional de investigación de lo paranormal, en una estúpida atracción turística. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Me disculpo con ustedes de corazón por haber desobedecido las órdenes del consejo y no haber sido parte de la flota destinada a sacarlos del planeta, pero creí que llevar a cabo un asalto contra Bill sin una buena planeación sería una misión suicida, así que decidí que la mejor opción sería montar un puesto de avanzada y monitoreo a las afueras del Almacén 88 2/3, para buscar la manera de perfeccionar mi desestabilizador cuántico. Mi plan original era colarme dentro del Almacén para robar algunos libros o pergaminos que me permitieran saber cómo aumentar el poder del desestabilizador. Por desgracia, ese lugar está extremadamente bien vigilado por una inteligencia artificial muy perspicaz, así que me fue prácticamente imposible infiltrarme. —Suspiró profundamente—. Lo peor vino cuando mi equipo y yo nos enteramos de que la misión de rescate había sido todo un fracaso... En el momento en el que el consejo informó que ustedes habían muerto, me lamenté profundamente, pero ahora me siento aliviado de saber que todos se encuentran con vida y así será mientras Bill aún no tenga acceso al poder total de los Weirdmasters. Escuchen... Sé que están confundidos por todo lo que ha ocurrido. A decir verdad, ni siquiera yo he logrado comprenderlo al cien por ciento. Así que lo único que puedo ofrecerles es una explicación más detallada acerca de lo que he estado haciendo en estos últimos treinta años, acerca de quién soy yo y cuáles han sido las cosas que he visto y aprendido. Les contaré a fondo la historia que nos atañe a mi hermano y a mí, pero sobretodo la que me atañe a mí y a ese cretino de Bill Cipher. Les narraré cómo caí en la desesperación y cómo fui engañado por ese maniático de un solo ojo para ayudarlo a llevar a cabo sus malignos planes. —Se giró hacia Dipper—. A pesar de que les conté un poco sobre mí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia acá, aún hay muchas cosas que quedaron en el aire.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que este es un capítulo sobre explicaciones? Creo que necesitaré una bolsa de maíz tostado espacial. —Dijo Soos, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes—. ¿No piensan lo mismo?

-o-

Comprendiendo que aún quedaban algunas horas para el amanecer y con la advertencia del peligro que corrían afuera, el grupo optó por adentrarse en las profundidades de la gran formación de roca que hasta ese momento había servido como un refugio para Wendy y Blendin. De modo que fue precisamente Wendy quién los condujo hacia una amplia cámara en su interior, la cual contaba con el suficiente espacio como para albergarlos a todos para que pudieran caber sentados en un círculo. Una vez asegurándose de que el lugar provisional elegido para acampar y pasar la noche no resultara ser el hogar de alguna criatura de desagradable apariencia y de gigantes proporciones, Mía procedió a colocar un dispositivo esférico en el centro, el cual comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo hasta abrirse por en medio y destapar una fuente temporal de luz templada y cálida, como si fuera una versión atemporal de una fogata común y silvestre. Luego, cuando todos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Stanford Pines, comenzó con su relato, describiendo con lujo y detalle la historia de su vida casi completa. Desde el momento en el que siendo apenas un niño pequeño de doce años, vivía tranquilamente junto a sus padres y a su hermano gemelo junto a las orillas del mar en la vieja Nueva Jersey, hasta el momento en el que habiéndose convertido en un brillante hombre de ciencias, comenzó a estudiar los asombrosos misterios que el poblado de Gravity Falls tenía para ofrecer. Lo cual lo llevaría a construir un portal con el único propósito de perforar la brecha dimensional que separaba al pueblo de sus rarezas y recolectar evidencias de estas, para finalmente ser devorado por su misma creación, siendo el principal responsable: Su propio hermano. Con lo cual lo llevaría a vivir la experiencia más asombrosa, pero a su vez, más aterradora de toda su vida. A sí mismo, Stanford relató la estrecha amistad que mantuvo con Bill Cipher justo antes de descubrir que este lo había convertido en su marioneta, llenándolo de halagos y cumplidos para así animarlo a construir dicho portal con el fin de ayudarlo a escapar de su dimensión y esparcir el caos por todo el universo. Los asistentes escucharon atentamente mientras el anciano despejaba su pecho. Al final, dadas las revelaciones, Dipper, Pacifica, Wendy, Soos y Blendin permanecieron con las bocas totalmente abiertas.

—Quizá es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero ese ha sido el relato más increíble que he escuchado en toda m vida. —Wendy fue la primera en reaccionar—. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el sujeto charlatán para el que trabajé en la cabaña tendría un hermano gemelo que ha viajado por distintos universos.

—Algo dentro de mí sabía que Stan siempre estaba ocultando algo, así que comencé a escribir fanfics acerca de que tenía un hermano gemelo que se había quedado atrapado en una dimensión paralela. Es el primero de mis headcanon que se hace realidad. —Soos complementó—. Es bueno saber que aún sigue con vida después de tantos años fuera de nuestro mundo.

—Gracias... Lo aprecio mucho joven amigo, pero... ¿Me podrías explicar a qué te refieres con "fanfic"? Te he escuchado repetir esa palabra muchas veces. Y aún no me queda del todo claro si eres un ser humano o una especie de ardilla gigante y sin pelo.

—Entonces... —Blendin irrumpió en la plática—. Tú fuiste ese sujeto quién se ofreció a llevarme al planeta Attar para informarle al consejo acerca de lo que había sucedido. No te reconocí a simple vista ya que llevabas puestas unas gafas protectoras y una mascada sobre la nariz. ¡Vaya! El universo es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba. Irónicamente, siendo un patrullero del tiempo, Nunca encontré el suficiente para darte las gracias por tu buena obra. Cuando finalmente arribamos al planeta, al darme la vuelta simplemente habías desaparecido.

—Lo siento, llevaba un poco de prisa por volver y encontrar víveres para mi equipo y células de plasma nuevas para recargar mi desestabilizador. Aunque debo admitir que en un principio no sabía si debía ayudarte o no. Tengo la maña de desconfiar de los extraños. Sobre todo después de haber atravesado por algunas situaciones en las que estuve a punto de perder mi vida. Pero una vez que mencionaste que te dirigías hacia el planeta Attar y debido a tu expresión de inocencia, supe de inmediato que decías la verdad y que tu misión era mucho más delicada de lo que parecía. Me alegra haber contribuido a la causa. Gracias a eso, las vidas de algunos de los elegidos como la de mi sobrino se encuentran a salvo. —Stanford giró la cabeza para mirar a Dipper, quien se encontraba a sentado a su lado, con un gesto de embelesamiento y enajenación absoluta, sin despegar la mirada del hombre ni por un solo segundo, comiéndose las uñas y respirando profunda y pesadamente—. Eh... ¿Dipper? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN?! ¡ESTOY MÁS QUE BIEN! He pasado las últimas semanas tratando de buscar desesperadamente a la persona que escribió esos diarios y cuando por fin la encuentro, descubro que es un familiar mío y que además resultó ser mucho más asombroso de lo que jamás hubiera creído. Tus viajes... Tus conocimientos sobre todas esas dimensiones... Tu obsesión por Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos... ¡Dios mío! Estoy tan emocionado por poder conocerte finalmente que ya ansío compartir nuestras experiencias y aventuras que yo voy a... Que yo voy a... —Comenzó a faltarle la respiración, lo que atrajo la atención de Pacifica, quién inmediatamente le brindó su apoyo colocando su mano izquierda sobre su espalda—. ¡Dios! Creo que voy a vomitar... No... Solo fue una falsa alarma... ¡No! Ahí viene... ¡Espera...! Creo que puedo controlarlo.

—Me apena mucho tener que interrumpir esta bella reunión familiar, pero ya habrá suficiente tiempo para compartir experiencias una vez que hayamos buscado la manera de detener a Bill Cipher. —Dijo Blendin, mal encarado.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienen en mente? —Preguntó Stanford—. Lo único con lo que yo cuento es con la lealtad de mi equipo y la de mi desestabilizador cuántico. Sin embargo, ahora que Bill se ha vuelto mucho más poderoso de lo que era cuando lo conocí, dudo mucho que eso vaya a ser suficiente. Un gran ejército tampoco es una opción viable. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar conscientes de ello, mientras hablamos, a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia se están librando múltiples batallas entre miles de milicias de millones de razas para tratar de frenar el avance de las tropas de Bill.

—Tenemos un plan. —Dipper prosiguió una vez que pudo recobrar la compostura—. Aunque uno muy arriesgado... Como suponemos, la única forma de detener a Bill es a través del uso de la _Rueda del Zodiaco_. Lamentablemente, como ya lo sabes, algunos de nuestros amigos que también resultaron ser los elegidos para portar algunos de esos símbolos fueron capturados. Incluyendo a nuestro tío Stan. Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse más complicadas, Bill encontró nuevos aliados y ahora se encuentra poseyendo el cuerpo del padre de mi novia, quien luego de un trasplante de cornea, parece ser el único con la habilidad de leer el contenido del libro de Hein. Así que ahora debemos buscar una forma de extraer a Bill de su interior, para que no pueda ser capaz de completar el ritual que libere a los _Weirdmasters_.

—Gracias a todos mis años viajando entre dimensiones, mundos y realidades alternas, sé de un método para expulsar eficazmente a un demonio de los sueños como Bill Cipher del cuerpo de cualquier ser. Lo único que necesitaremos es de un dispositivo conocido como: " _Transgresor Dimensional_ ". Su uso está estrictamente prohibido en todo el universo por el _Consejo de los Octillizos_ , pero con él, estoy seguro de que podremos sacar fácilmente a Bill del cuerpo de ese hombre sin mayores dificultades. Lamentablemente, dudo mucho que haya alguien en miles de dimensiones y mundos a la redonda que sean capaces de decirnos dónde encontrarlo.

—¡Y es por eso que estamos aquí! —Añadió Pacifica, alzando la voz—. Venimos hasta este lugar con el fin de entrar en ese tonto Almacén del que tanto hablan para conseguir armas, buscar una forma de sacar a Bill del cuerpo de mi padre y localizar al sujeto que representa a la mano con seis dedos en la Rueda del Zodiaco. Aunque parece ser que eso último lo encontramos sin tener que llegar tan lejos.

—Toda mi vida estuve consciente de que yo no era alguien normal y desde que dediqué mi vida a la investigación de rarezas, deduje que yo podría ser la persona que representara ese símbolo en particular dentro de la rueda. —Se miró sus dos manos—. Y ahora que mi hermano gemelo, así como dos de mis sobrinos son también parte de ello, estoy más convencido que nunca de quién soy yo y de cuál es mi propósito en la vida. Pero hay algo que no concuerda del todo con su explicación. ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de encontrar un _Transgresor Dimensional_ en el Almacén 88 2/3 si ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que estaban buscando en primer lugar?

—No lo sabíamos... Es por eso que necesitamos preguntárselo al único ser en todo el universo que sabe dónde encontrar uno. Hablo del todopoderoso dios Axolotl. —Aclaró Blendin, dejando completamente enmudecidos a Stanford, a Mía y a sus dos allegados.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, un capítulo más que se nos va. Como ya había respondido en algunos comentarios de capítulos anteriores, la reacción de Dipper iba a ser muy semejante a la de la serie. Además, es gracias a la misma serie que me ahorré mucho en explicaciones.

Como lo habrán notado, omití por completo el relato sobre la infancia de Stanley y de Stanford, así como la explicación que Stanford le da a Dipper durante el capítulo 15 de la segunda temporada en el cual nos deja saber cómo fue que Bill lo engañó. Lo hice porque es completamente innecesario escribir algo que ya sabemos como sucedió, así que solo me enfoqué en lo que es importante para este fic. Además, recordemos que gracias al llamado del consejo de los bebes, Stanford ya tenía conocimiento de lo que había sucedido en la tierra, lo cual me ayudó también a ahorrarme tirajes de explicaciones. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado.

Y bien, como es habitual, regresamos a las actualizaciones cada dos semanas todos los viernes. Así que la fecha del próximo capítulo será el día **11 de Agosto**. Por cierto, como lo advertí durante el último capítulo, estas semanas en hiatus fueron provechosas para afinar mis habilidades en el dibujo tanto tradicional, como digital, por lo que si gustan pueden revisar mis garabatos en mi deviantart o tumblr. Pueden encontrarme con el mismo usuario: "JaviSuzumiya". Aunque si están leyendo en wattpad les pondré los enlaces más abajo, así como una creación mía que hice basándome en una escena del capítulo "Primer Beso" Espero que les guste, estaré creando contenido Dipcifica con regularidad. ¡Chao!


	52. Lazo Fraternal

¡Hey! Hola, chicas y chicos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien y espero también que ya se encuentren listos para esta nueva actualización.

En esta ocasión le echaremos un vistazo a nuestros queridos villanos que ya se estaban sintiendo un poco olvidados, descubriremos cómo avanza la relación Tío-sobrino de Dipper y Stanford y por si fuera poco, tendremos una bonita escena dipcifica. Así que espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana. Nos leemos abajo para notas finales.

PD. Cómo dije en otro de mis fics, algunas de las letras en el teclado de mi laptop ya no están funcionando correctamente. Sobre todo las letras "E" y "Q", así que si notan que en una palabra faltan alguna de ellas ya saben el motivo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 47: "Lazo Fraternal"**

 _*Bóveda de la familia Northwest. Último lugar de reposo de los Weirdmasters*_

El sonido que ocasionó el crujir de los huesos del hombre de la mascarilla se esparció a lo largo y ancho de la caverna, luego de que una apabullante e invisible fuerza se hiciera con el control de su cuerpo para estrellar su espalda en repetidas ocasiones en contra de una de las paredes hechas de roca sólida. Momentos más tarde, una vez que aquella opresión libró sus músculos y sus articulaciones, el sujeto cayó desde una altura considerable, estampándose contra el suelo para enseguida escuchar una carcajada que provino de aquél directamente responsable de haber ejercido dicha fuerza.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Con que el mejor y más letal cazarrecompensas de toda la galaxia, ¿No? Yo más bien diría, ¡El más grande, apestoso y estúpido saco de carne de toda la galaxia! —Dijo Bill Cipher, mirando al individuo frente a él con desprecio, mientras Gideon, Giffany y el Cambia-formas contemplaban la escena desde la retaguardia con cierto temor, puesto que sabían que un solo error de su parte que llegara a disgustara a Bill, aún por pequeño que fuera, y ellos serían torturados de la misma o incluso de una peor manera—. Y yo que pensaba que aquél dicho que dicta que _hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre_ , solo aplicaba para los patéticos seres hechos de cartílagos de esta dimensión. Tenías un solo trabajo que hacer y solo te dedicaste a jugar y a alardear de tus habilidades. Te confiaste tanto que ese niño Pines y su grupo de perdedores se burlaron de nosotros. ¿Y te haces llamar a ti mismo Mr. Slay? Creo que de ahora en adelante deberías empezar a llamarte "Mr. Ingenuo".

—Lo... Lo lamento mucho, amo Bill. No hay excusa con la que pueda justificar la falla tan grande que he cometido en contra de sus deseos. Le pido su perdón de la manera más humilde, mi amo. —Se arrodilló una vez que logró incorporarse—. Le juro por el gran Axolotl, que nunca volveré a fallarle otra vez.

—¿El gran Axolotl? ¿Así que le juras al "Gran Axolotl"? ¡Quizá deberías recapitular y hacer una mejor elección de tus palabras! Medítalo bien y date cuenta de que yo soy el dios todopoderoso al cual debes encomendarte a partir de ahora. Pero dime, ¿Acaso crees que voy a perdonarte la vida luego de haber permitido que escaparan cuatro de los símbolos más importantes y necesarios para llevar a cabo mi más grande ambición, la cual por cierto, he estado planificando desde hace trillones de años? Debería destruirte de una vez por todas. —Fúrico, con los ojos fundidos en una tonalidad rojiza, Bill alzó el brazo derecho de Preston para volver a oprimir el cuello hombre, asfixiándolo. Acto seguido, lo hizo levitar con sus poderes telequinéticos, para finalmente lanzarle una poderosa descarga eléctrica, obligándolo a aullar de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando Bill estaba a punto de tomar su vida tras haber incrementado de golpe el voltaje de la descarga, consiguió controlar su furia, poniéndole un alto el severo castigo cuando una nueva y maquiavélica idea atravesó por su mente.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué se detuvo, amo...? —Dijo Mr. Slay, convaleciente sobre el suelo, severamente lastimado y presentando dificultades para poder articular sus palabras.

—Debes considerarte un hombre afortunado. Es gracias a tu verdadero nombre que aún te mantienes respirando. Estuve a punto de cometer un grave error. Y es que... —Colocó sus manos por detrás de su espalda—. Si te mato ahora, nuestro chivo expiatorio no podrá enterarse de la verdad más adelante y no podremos utilizarlo para chantajearlo y obligarlo a que coopere con nosotros. Es vital para la operación. Además, el simple hecho de haberme tomado la molestia de salvar tu vida hace unos momentos durante el asalto, hubiera resultado en una total pérdida de tiempo. Por lo tanto, pienso darte una oportunidad más. Después de todo, gracias a ese fantasma que capturaste con el _Transgresor Dimensional_ , tus habilidades se han incrementado. Sin mencionar que pudiste traerme a la _Estrella Fugaz_ y al _Corazón Roto_. —Giró la vita hacia su retaguardia, lugar en dónde se encontraba la colosal roca de punzantes y rojizas protuberancias que albergaba en su interior a aquellos entes tan terribles mejor conocidos como los Weirdmasters. A sí mismo, Bill enfocó su vista hacia las tres esferas de energía que se mecían y danzaban armoniosamente alrededor de ella, cada una conservando cautivas dentro de ellas a Stanley, a Mabel y a Robbie respectivamente—. Tengo entendido que ese viejo loco logró escapar en el último minuto. Debió de haber huido al bosque para ocultarse. ¡Encuéntralo y tráelo ante mí junto con los otros cinco símbolos restantes!

—Le agradezco de corazón que aún confíe en mis habilidades, amo Bill. —Volvió a arrodillarse. En esta ocasión, agachando la cabeza para realizar una reverencia—. No lo defraudaré. Traeré ante su presencia a los símbolos restantes.

—No trates de alimentar tu ego. Simplemente no tengo demasiadas alternativas para escoger. Y para asegurarme de que esta vez cumplas con tu cometido, mis subordinados aquí presentes te acompañarán en esta travesía.

—Pero... Bill-sama... —Giffany intercedió.

—¿Qué sucede, encanto?

—Si nosotros vamos con él... ¿Quién además de nosotros liderará a los ejércitos de Impuros, Drones y el resto de las razas alienígenas que se han unido a nuestra causa? Le recuerdo que usted no puede abandonar este recinto sino hasta que el ritual sea completado.

—No te preocupes, querida. —Se aproximó hacia la inteligencia artificial para acariciar su barbilla—. La escasa resistencia que se ha opuesto a nuestro avance está casi aniquilada. Les pediré a los líderes y generales de cada sector que mantengan sus posiciones hasta que todos los símbolos hayan vuelto a nosotros. Después de eso, no existirá nada, ni tampoco nadie que se oponga a nuestro deseo de convertir a este universo y a todas sus dimensiones en nuestro propio parque de diversiones personalizado. El Consejo de los Octillizos se someterá a nuestras órdenes y a esos entrometidos del Tribunal Mágico me encargaré de borrarlos de la existencia yo mismo. ¡Habrá música, sangre, baile, juegos y arena cósmica adulterada! Con el poder de los Weirdmasters de nuestro lado, nosotros cuatro seremos los nuevos reyes por toda la eternidad y tú, mi pequeña flor de muchos pixeles, estarás sentada junto a mí en la cima de todo.

—Como usted diga, Bill-sama... Haré todo lo que usted diga. —Giffany suspiró, dejando escapar pequeños corazones, estrellas y gatitos pixelados desde sus ojos, causando repelús en Gideon y en el Cambia-formas, quienes se miraron incómodos el uno al otro.

—Muy bien, es hora de que partan al Almacén 88 2/3 y me traigan a esos tontos. Pero antes... —Bill se dirigió una vez más hacia Mr. Slay, colocando su mano derecha sobre la frente del confundido hombre. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Preston Northwest comenzó a fundirse en un aura brillante de color amarillo junto con el de Mr. Slay, brillo que se expandió por toda la caverna, provocando que el resto de los presentes tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos, si es que no querían sufrir de profundas quemaduras en las retinas—. Me gustaría que me hicieras el favor de darles un saludo más personal. Veamos lo que el libro negro de Hein es capaz de hacer.

-o-

—¿Al Axolotl? ¿Piensan contactar al Axolotl? Pero... Eso es algo imposible. Intentar hablar con el creador del universo mismo en persona es una locura. Ni siquiera sé si eso es algo factible. —Declaró Stanford, manteniéndose escéptico.

—No es imposible. —Blendin lo contradijo—. Yo fui un importante miembro del Escuadrón de Remoción de Anomalías del Tiempo, eso significa que trabajé bajo las órdenes directas del Bebe del Tiempo y sé que él conservaba algo dentro de su bóveda personal con lo cual era capaz de comunicarse con el Axolotl de forma directa en caso de alguna emergencia. No sé exactamente de qué se trate, pero sé que se encuentra ahí junto con todo su arsenal personal de armas. Por tal motivo, nos dirigiremos al Almacén 88 2/3, accederemos a su bóveda y recuperaremos aquello que nos permitirá hablar con el dios supremo. Solo así podremos saber en dónde encontrar un _Transgresor Dimensional_.

—Utilizar un _Transgresor Dimensional_ para extraer a Bill del cuerpo de ese hombre y después utilizar la Rueda del Zodiaco para devolver a Bill a su propia dimensión. —El anciano se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha hacia su barbilla para analizar la situación—. Eso suena como el plan más arriesgado, loco y peligroso que jamás se haya hecho en toda la historia del universo. Pero parece ser que es la única opción que tenemos. Aunque todavía hay un problema, ¿Cómo vamos a sobrepasar la seguridad del Almacén? Les recuerdo que este cuenta con una inteligencia artificial increíblemente avanzada. No pude hacer nada para irrumpir en su sistema.

—No necesitamos irrumpir en el sistema, ya que por fortuna, al ser parte del Escuadrón de Remoción de Anomalías del Tiempo, yo poseo una llave con la cual obtendremos acceso directo a la bóveda del Bebe del Tiempo. ¡Y la tengo justo aquí! —El viajero metió la mano en uno de los compartimientos traseros de su propio atuendo. Sin embargo, al no hacer contacto con el artefacto, este comenzó desesperadamente a hurgarse el resto de los bolsillos—. Esperen un segundo... Sé que la tengo aquí... En algún lugar...

—No tienes la llave, ¿Cierto? —Pacifica le clavó una mirada poco amistosa.

—No puede ser... Sé que debe estar aquí... En algún lugar... —Su inquietud, fue transformándose poco a poco en pánico—. ¡Es imposible que la haya perdido! Está hecha a base de _Cretar_ : Una especie de aleación metálica extraída del planeta _Krón_. Es alargada y tiene bordes triangulares. Quizá se cayó por aquí... ¡Maldición! Si tan solo tuviera una fotografía o algo que pudiera mostrarles para que puedan identificarla y así ayudarme a buscarla.

—¡Un momento! —Dipper exclamó, cuando aquella vaga descripción ofrecida por Blendin le fuera más que suficiente para hacerle recordar la travesía que tuvo que vivir dentro de algunos de los rincones más inhóspitos y secretos que la mansión Northwest tenía para ofrecer. Eventualmente, a Dipper se le vino la imagen de aquél objeto extraño con el cual tuvo acceso a la habitación secreta que contenía en su interior al libro negro, el cual poseía una descripción exactamente igual a la de la llave que Blendin había descrito—. ¡La llave de la bóveda de los Northwest! ¡Eso es! —Ante las miradas de perplejidad del resto del equipo, Dipper busco entre sus ropas el objeto que le había logrado arrebatar a Preston, lo cual resultó inútil cuando se percató de que este lo había ocultado en su antiguo cambio de ropa—. ¡Oh no! ¡La llave! ¡La llave estaba en mis otros pantalones! ¡Mía! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi otra ropa?

—La quemé. —Admitió la mujer sin sentir culpa alguna.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Preguntó el niño, alterado y asustado.

—¡La quemé! —Reafirmó Mía—. Su olor era insoportable. Deberías considerar bañarte, lavar tu ropa con más frecuencia y conseguir un desodorante.

—¡No estoy hablando de eso! —Su cara enrojeció a causa de vergüenza que le produjeron las declaraciones de Mía. En especial cuando estaba plenamente consciente de que Pacifica estaba escuchando todo lo que se estaba hablando durante la reunión—. Me refiero a que si no verificaste que hubiera algo en los bolsillos de mis pantalones cortos.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso crees que soy tu madre para hacer tal cosa? —Su respuesta ocasionó que Dipper estuviera al borde del colapso. Sin embargo, la expresión del chico cambió radicalmente a una de completo alivio en cuanto Mía, ahogada en risas, extrajo el artilugio desde dentro de su guardapolvo para enseguida arrojárselo—. ¡Solo bromeaba, niño! ¡Aquí está la llave que buscas! ¿Sabes? Desde que la vi supuse que tendría un gran valor monetario en el mercado de baratijas interdimensionales. Así que quise guardarla hasta que llegara el momento en el que pudiera venderla en uno de los puestos de intercambio desperdigados por la galaxia. Es una lástima, apuesto a que me hubieran dado una buena cantidad de créditos por ella.

—¡Aguarden un minuto! —Blendin irrumpió—. ¿Cómo y dónde consiguieron esa llave? Se supone que solo los activos del escuadrón de remoción de anomalías del tiempo tienen acceso a ese tipo de llaves.

—No tengo idea... —Dipper contestó—. Lo único que sé, es que esta estaba en posesión de Preston Northwest. No estoy seguro de cómo la consiguió o de cómo llegó hasta él, pero eso no importa ahora. Gracias a esto ahora podremos accesar a la bóveda del Bebe del Tiempo sin complicaciones.

—De acuerdo... —Stanford retomó la palabra, poniéndose de pie—. El plan está listo. En cuanto salga el sol, nos dirigiremos hacia el Almacén. Aún restan aproximadamente unas cuatro horas antes de que amanezca, así que procuren dormir un poco. Mía, Vulkan, Jynz y yo nos turnaremos cada hora para vigilar la entrada y advertir al resto sobre posibles amenazas. Sería desafortunado que más Areneros poseídos por Impuros de segunda categoría o superior, supieran en dónde nos escondemos.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "Impuros de segunda categoría"? —Preguntó Wendy, intrigada—. ¿Qué incluso ya se tomaron la molestia de clasificar a esos monstruos?

—Esa clasificación ha existido desde siempre, jovencita. —Explicó el hombre, ajustándose los anteojos—.Los _Impuros_ , o _Exilium_ ; como se les conoce en otras dimensiones alternas, son la raza más peligrosa y voraz que ha existido desde que el hermano gemelo de Axolotl: Tloloxa, aquél al que ustedes conocen mejor cómo _Vórtice_ , se reveló contra él. Se dividen en cinco categorías: Tenebris, Cranium, Avium, Mortem y Phaedra. Cada una más mortal y poderosa que la anterior. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, hasta que Bill los invocó en nuestra dimensión por medio del libro de Hein. Tan solo espero que en el Almacén encontremos aquello que buscamos para ponerle un fin a esto.

—Yo también... Yo también... —Murmuró Dipper, agachando la cabeza y dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Luego de la breve charla, cada uno de los miembros del equipo, con la excepción de Stanford, se recostó alrededor de la única fuente de luz para intentar descansar antes de comenzar su gran travesía en el interior del Almacén. Por su parte, el anciano se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva dentro de la formación de roca, para así montar una pequeña guardia, manteniendo desenfundado su propio rifle de plasma y vigilando constantemente el área próxima por medio de un par de binoculares. Fue así, como Mía, Wendy, Vulkan, Blendin, Jynz y Pacifica cayeron rendidos casi inmediatamente, sobre todo la joven de cabellos rubios, quién había optado por acurrucarse sobre el pecho de su novio, para así ser arrullada por medio de su profunda respiración. Dipper, quien se encontraba experimentando por primera vez la sensación de dormir al lado de una chica, a pesar de los normales, pero repentinos e involuntarios cambios en su propio cuerpo, rodeó a Pacifica con sus brazos, procurando tenerla lo más cómoda que le fuera posible. No obstante, no transcurrieron ni veinte minutos, cuando Dipper, al no poder conciliar el sueño a causa de las preocupaciones que lo acongojaban, decidió levantarse, teniendo especial cuidado de no despertar a Pacifica, para dirigirse hacia dónde se encontraba su tío al margen del peligro.

—¡Dipper! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías tratar de descansar.

—Lo sé, tío Ford... Es solo que, todo este asunto de salvar al universo me mantiene un poco intranquilo. Tú sabes... No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos pasará si fallamos.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Dipper. El miedo es algo normal. A decir verdad, yo también estoy un poco asustado por lo que pueda pasar. Pero, ¿Sabes algo? Las emociones como el miedo, son las que nos hace seres humanos y las que nos diferencian de sujetos como Bill que lo único que buscan es el beneficio propio.

—Aún sigo sin poder creer que Bill fue capaz de manipularte a ti. A la persona más increíble que haya podido conocer en mi vida.

—Gracias, sobrino, pero para serte franco, no soy alguien que pueda ser objeto de alabanzas. Cometí muchos errores durante mi juventud, y a pesar de que he tratado de redimirme haciendo buenas obras a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia, tengo la sensación de que mientras no haya acabado con Bill para siempre, mi conciencia nunca estará tranquila. Él ha sido el responsable de la desaparición de dimensiones y realidades enteras. Millones de vidas han sido aniquiladas a causa de él. No puedo permitir que esto siga así cuando fui yo quien construyó ese portal en primer lugar y estuvo a punto de causar el apocalipsis en nuestro mundo.

—Sí, pero fui yo quien lo dejó apoderarse de ese libro. En ese caso yo soy el culpable de que nuestro universo se encuentre en peligro de desaparecer.

—¡Oye! No te desanimes, Dipper. Yo tenía el triple de tu edad cuando me di cuenta de ello. Ahora que he podido conocerte mejor, me doy cuenta de que tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece. Es como hablar con una versión más joven de mí mismo. Con la excepción de que yo nunca tuve suerte con las mujeres. Doce años y ya tienes a una linda chica que a juzgar por la forma en la que te mira, estoy seguro de que ella daría su vida por ti.

—Nuestra historia es complicada. Y es que sus padres no son precisamente las personas más flexibles con las que puedas mantener una conversación. Pero a pesar de ello, Pacifica resultó ser una buena persona que se desvió hacia el mal por culpa del modo de ver la vida de ellos. Es una fortuna que haya retomado el buen camino. —Desvió sus ojos hacia lo montículos de arena a sus pies, como si quisiera evitar tener un contacto visual directo con su tío. Acto seguido, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de color rojo—. Me gusta su compañía, es agradable tenerla cerca de mí. Cada vez que escucho su voz y huelo su cabello, siento como mis preocupaciones se disuelven en el aire. La quiero mucho... Podría decir incluso que yo... La amo...

—Esas son palabras mayores, sobrino. Pero es reconfortante encontrar esa clase de sentimientos en un lugar tan hostil como este. Oye, te propongo algo, te contaré todo acerca de mis viajes y te enseñaré a cómo convertirte en un investigador profesional, pero a cambio, tú tendrás que enseñarme a ser menos tímido con las chicas. Verás, hay una bella asturiana con la cual me gustaría tener un acercamiento para conversar y conocernos mejor. ¿Qué dices?

—Tío Ford, tenemos un trato.

Dipper y Stanford estrecharon las manos en medio de una risa fraternal, mientas Pacifica los miraba desde la oscuridad y salvedad de la cueva, con una sonrisa en el rostro provocada por las palabras que Dipper había dicho conforme a ella, pero a la vez sintiendo un enorme hueco a la atura del pecho, a causa de jamás haber experimentado una sola muestra de amor paternal, tal y como la que Dipper y su tío habían desarrollado en tan solo un breve periodo de tiempo.

 **Continuará...**

Ese Dip ya está pensando en la boda, bueno no tan así, pero tal parece que gracias a todo lo que ha vivido junto a su llama ahora se han vuelto inseparables. Bueno, ahora sí, basta ya de capítulos llenos de explicaciones. En el próximo finalmente nos adentraremos en el Almacén 88 2/3. Las personas que estén leyendo "Ojos de Demonio" sabrán más o menos qué es lo que les aguarda a nuestros protagonistas. Les recuerdo que este fic y Ojos de Demonio se encuentran en el mismo universo, pero en dimensiones distintas y con una diferencia de cuatro años.

Bien, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, los cuales a veces no puedo responder, pero que leo y aprecio mucho. Pasen un buen fin de semana. La próxima actualización será el día **25 de Agosto**. ¡Chao!


	53. Almacén 88 23, Parte 1

¡Hola!

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos! Espero que estén teniendo un mejor día que el mío, ya que no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero me ocurrió una tragedia a la hora de estar escribiendo este capítulo. Resulta que por lo general siempre tengo la buena costumbre de salvar a cada rato. Sin embargo, luego de un test de mi inútil antivirus, por alguna razón me detectó los archivos de Word de mi Dropbox como corruptos y procedió a eliminarlos sin mi consentimiento. Afortunadamente, todos los capítulos anteriores los tengo resguardados en una memoria USB. El problema es que a la hora de intentar recuperar el archivo de este capítulo, solo pude recuperar una versión muy previa, por lo que la segunda mitad del capítulo se fue al diablo. Obligándome a reescribirlo en un solo día.

Espero que haya quedado bien, hice un vistazo rápido de errores ortográficos pero francamente no sé si pude corregirlos todos y la verdad es que no quiero postergar esto por más tiempo. Ese es el motivo por el cual estoy subiendo este capítulo hasta estas horas.

Bien, espero que sea de su agrado y aquellos que también se encuentren leyendo Ojos de Demonio se encontrarán con un curioso personaje que se les resultará familiar. Nos leemos abajo para notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 48: "Almacén 88 2/3, Parte 1"**

—Esto es... Increíble... —Dijo Dipper, observando estupefacto hacia la colosal construcción que se hallaba ante sus ojos—. Con que este es el Almacén 88 2/3.

Luego del breve lapso de tiempo pronosticado en primera instancia por Stanford, el cual fue bien aprovechado por el grupo para descansar y reponer fuerzas con la ayuda de un no tan delicioso pero nutritivo batido con leche de Reedar, todos, sin excepción, una vez que el la estrella local se volvió a posicionar en todo lo alto, abandonaron el resguardo de la recién descubierta e improvisada guarida y procedieron a abordar nuevamente el vehículo deslizador, para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia las puertas principales del Almacén 88 2/3. Durante el trayecto, el cual tuvo una duración de apenas veinte minutos terrestres, la mente de Dipper comenzó a divagar. Puesto que se le dificultaba la idea de imaginar la apariencia que tendría el lugar hacia dónde se dirigían. Suponiendo únicamente que aquél sitio conocido como el Almacén 88 2/3, se trataba de únicamente eso: Un simple almacén. No muy diferente a los que pueden encontrarse en el planeta tierra. No obstante, su impresión cambió totalmente cuando a lo lejos, pudo observar el levantamiento de una singular construcción de tamaño descomunal. Más alto que cualquiera de los rascacielos con mayor altura en su mundo de origen, de forma cuadrada, parecida a la de un cubo rubik. El frontis del edificio era de un color gris metálico, sobre el cual se podían apreciar las siluetas talladas y plasmadas de un grupo de diez seres vestidos con una túnica y sin capucha. Algunos de ellos con rasgos alienígenas y otros con similitudes a las de un ser humano común y corriente.

—Es correcto, sobrino. —Respondió Stanford, descendiendo del vehículo junto al resto del equipo, quienes al igual que Dipper, se mostraban anonadados ante lo que sus ojos se encontraban vislumbrando—. ¡Helo aquí! Uno de los lugares más importantes e icónicos que pueden existir en todo el multiverso. Deberían sentirse afortunados. Ustedes son algunos de los pocos seres humanos que han podido apreciarlo con sus propios ojos. Y es que, es común entre las castas de piratas espaciales pensar que un lugar como este debería estar ubicado en un área remota y desconocida de la galaxia, pero la verdad es que pese a su gran hegemonía, sus coordenadas son de carácter público. Se encuentra dentro del cuadrante dos, en el sector tres. De ahí su nomenclatura: 2/3. Es convergente entre las dimensiones setenta y cuatro y setenta y nueve, siendo la nuestra la número setenta y seis. Por lo tanto, puedo deducir que cualquier entidad con conocimientos suficientes sobre portales mágicos y viajes interdimensionales, sin importar la dimensión de donde provenga, tiene la capacidad de encontrar este lugar sin muchas dificultades. Aunque el simple hecho de encontrarlo no significa que tengas asegurado el acceso a él.

—Pero... ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de ser de este Almacén, tío Ford? ¿Acaso solo lo utilizan como una bodega? ¿Y quién pudo construir algo así a mitad de la nada en un planeta tan desolado como este? Yo más bien diría que estaban buscando que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlo nunca. —Preguntó el niño, intrigado, sin despegarle la mirada al inmueble.

—No hay gran ciencia detrás de ello, Dipper. Tal y como su nombre lo indica, es un almacén, aunque no cualquier tipo de almacén. Piensa en él como si fuera una especie de banco de los que abundan en nuestro propio mundo, pero a una escala cósmica. Por el momento, nadie salvo el _Consejo Galáctico_ y el _Tribunal Mágico_ , tiene la fiel certeza de quién fue el arquitecto, pero se dice que existen 237 construcciones como esta a lo largo y a lo ancho del universo y solo los seres con bastas fortunas y grandes influencias a nivel político en las más de nueve mil dimensiones tangibles, pueden hacer uso de sus servicios para resguardar dentro de sus impenetrables muros sus más grandes y preciados tesoros.

—¡Aguarde un momento, "Obi-Wan Kenobi"! —Pacifica irrumpió en la explicación. A continuación, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Acaso dijo "Servicios"? ¿Me está tratando de decir que hay alguien que cobra por el derecho de propiedad incluso en un sitio como este?

—En efecto jovencita. —Afirmó el anciano—. Verás, la economía en otros sectores en el vasto universo no es tan distinta a como se maneja en la tierra. Los cambios de divisa que hay entre los créditos que se manejan entre planeta y planeta son muy similares a los que existen entre las naciones de nuestro planeta. Los créditos _Krónn_ , son la moneda con el valor más alto a nivel universal y para obtener una sola bóveda de mediano tamaño en cualquiera de los almacenes, se necesita de una cantidad exorbitante de ellos. Aproximadamente... Dos y medio billones de créditos _Krónn_.

—¿Y como a cuanto equivale un _Krónn_ en dólares terrestres? —Pacifica realizó una segunda pregunta.

—Pequeña... —Stanford dejó salir una disimulada risa—. Ni todo el oro de la tierra puesto junto alcanzaría para cubrir la mitad del valor de un solo crédito _Krónn_. —Reveló, provocándole a Pacifica un sentimiento de inferioridad—. Ahora, no perdamos mas el tiempo y encontremos la bóveda del Bebe del Tiempo. Recuerden que la duración de un solo día aquí es de únicamente cuatro horas y solo nos restan tres horas y veinte minutos más antes de que vuelva a oscurecer. Quisiera evitar a los areneros esta vez.

Tras ponerle fin a la fugaz explicación, Stanford se adelantó, siendo seguido muy de cerca por sus propios compañeros de equipo, así como por Wendy, Soos y Blendin, pero con la momentánea excepción de Pacifica, quién aún permanecía helada debido a la gran conmoción que su cerebro sufrió a causa de sus palabras. Dándose cuenta de que la relevancia que se le daba a la raza humana en distintas partes del universo era por de más insignificante. Fue en ese entonces, cuando Pacifica, aún hallándose muy sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, fue tomada desprevenida por Dipper quién aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarla de la mano y así animarla a avanzar hacia el frente.

—¿No te parece una suerte que ya no tengas más ese prospecto de niña rica? —Rió divertido—. De lo contrario, creo que por fin hubiéramos encontrado algo que tu familia no puede comprar.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones, Dipper. ¡Ahora vamos! —Remarcó inmediatamente tras recuperarse del shock inicial y mirar a su novio de forma juguetona, jalándolo del brazo hacia ella—. Debemos apresurarnos o nos dejarán atrás.

—¡Espera, Pacifica! ¡Mi brazo!

Pese a que ahora los papeles se habían invertido, siendo Pacifica la que apuraba a Dipper a mover los pies, el grupo no demoró en alcanzar la entrada del Almacén. La cual no contaba con indicios de poseer una puerta de carácter propio, siendo lo único que se interponía entre ellos y su oscuro y a la vez misterioso interior: Un pequeño hombrecillo de baja estatura y de color verde pistache. De aspecto alienígena, sentado por detrás de un elevado estante que fungía aparentemente como una pequeña recepción. Su cabeza era ancha y redonda, semejante a la apariencia que tendría un balón de futbol americano. Así mismo, el ser de complexión endomórfica contaba un par de gafas oscuras que impedían revelar la verdadera forma y esencia de sus ojos, al igual que un viejo poncho que utilizaba principalmente para cubrir su pronunciada joroba y su abultado abdomen.

—Permitan que yo hable. —Anunció Blendin al resto, aproximándose hacia el recepcionista—. Eh... Disculpe... —Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención—. ¿Usted es el encargado de la administración en este lugar, cierto?

—Oh... ¡Pero qué es lo que veo! ¿Acaso son un grupo de forajidos? —Preguntó, el hombrecillo, demostrando curiosidad por los recién llegados—. Bienvenidos sean al Almacén 88 2/3. Mi nombre es Blinder. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, damas, caballeros?

—Sí... Nosotros venimos a... Queremos acceder a la bóveda "238-ZH17". —Contestó Blendin, presentando dificultades para expresarse gracias a su inseguridad y falta de confianza.

—¡Vaya! Así que desean acceder a la bóveda del Bebe Tiempo. ¡De acuerdo! Primero necesito llenar un registro, así que necesito que me diga su nombre completo, su planeta natal, la dimensión de la que nos visita y su código regional, por favor.

—Blendin Benjamin Blandin. Planeta Syba. Dimensión setenta seis. Código Regional: Cuarenta y seis, apostrofe, barra invertida.

—Muy bien. Parece que todo está en orden. Ahora, lo único que se requiere para concederles acceso a la bóveda es de la llave maestra. ¿El señor cuenta con su llave?

—Sí... Aquí está. —Aseguró, extrayendo de uno de los bolsillos de su atuendo la misma llave que Dipper le había entregado con anticipación para enseñársela al sujeto en la recepción.

—¡Esplendido! En ese caso... —Exclamó Blinder, dando un solo brinco para aterrizar ante los pies de Blendin, reafirmando así y ante los demás su baja estatura, la cual resultó ser aún más corta que la de Dipper o la de Pacifica. Acto seguido, estiró su huesuda mano para recibir del propio Blendin la llave previamente solicitada. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar—. ¡Síganme por aquí, por favor! Yo mismo los conduciré hacia su bóveda. Verán... El Almacén 88 2/3 está conformado por más de cuarenta millones de pasillos, ochenta mil calzadas, trescientas mis avenidas y un número aún no determinado de pasadizos ocultos. Dada su inmensidad, un grupo de visitantes casuales como ustedes podría perderse fácilmente. No es por asustarlos, pero todos los días descubrimos nuevos huesos y cadáveres de clientes que se han negado a recibir orientación y han optado por hacer el recorrido ellos mismos. ¿Y no querrán que eso mismo les suceda a ustedes, verdad?

Si bien los gestos de incertidumbre e incomodidad por parte de Dipper y del resto del grupo lo decían absolutamente todo, estos no tuvieron otra mejor opción que confiar ciegamente en aquél sujeto llamado Blinder y seguirlo hacia el interior del complejo, si es que no querían convertirse en una parte más de la pila de huesos hallados dentro de los profundos e inexplorados corredores. No obstante, una vez que Stanford, Mía, Jynz y Vulkan pretendieron unirse a la expedición, el pequeño alienígena de color verde les impidió el paso, creando una barrera de energía sobre la entrada que los hizo rebotar y caerse de espaldas.

—¡Tío Ford! ¿Están todos bien? —Dipper gritó al darse cuenta de lo acontecido, devolviéndole una mirada de pocos amigos a Blinder—. ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?

—Lo siento mucho, joven terrícola. Pero los forasteros y los contrabandistas como sus amigos tienen la entrada estrictamente prohibida a este recinto. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos intentó burlar mi seguridad en varias ocasiones con el fin de escabullirse sin ningún tipo de consideración. Sin mencionar que ese hombre tiene más de cien condenas de cadena perpetua en siete dimensiones distintas. —Se centró en Stanford, quien estaba siendo ayudado por Mía y Jynz a reincorporarse—. Así que voy a tener que pedirles de la manera más atenta que los esperen afuera. —Concluyó, girando el cuerpo ciento ochenta grados para retomar su camino sin importarle las opiniones de los demás.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Dipper. Vayan y encuentren la bóveda. Nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar el deslizador. Estaremos listos por sí se presenta alguna emergencia.

—Está bien... —Dijo Dipper, aceptando la propuesta de su tío sin quedarle otra alternativa más que dejarse guiar junto a su novia y amigos a través de un pasillo casi en tinieblas, el cual era apenas alumbrado por un conjunto de lamparillas de tonalidad verdiazul que pendían del techo. A sí mismo, decorando los costados del mismo corredor, podían observarse y colocadas en fila una serie de esculturas. Mismas que representaban a los mismos diez individuos que servían para darle un impresionante decorado a la fachada exterior del Almacén. Dipper las observó en silencio, pero sin atreverse a realizar alguna pregunta relacionada, debido a que su tío, con el que recientemente había forjado un estrecho vínculo de amistad, había sido catalogado como un criminal. Provocándole un sentimiento de frustración y hasta de enojo. De esta forma, el trayecto ocurrió en calma, pero al mismo tiempo, la tensión en el ambiente fue elevándose hasta volverse casi insoportable. Eventualmente, Pacifica no tardó en percatarse del estado de ánimo de Dipper, por lo que buscó la mejor manera de devolverle la sonrisa al rostro.

—¡Oye Dipper! —Llamó su atención, emparejándose a su izquierda—. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en lo que sucederá cuando todo esto haya terminado. Cuando le hayamos pateado el trasero a ese triángulo malvado y hayamos recuperado nuestras vidas... Sé que nos llevará mucho tiempo y el mundo habrá cambiado drásticamente a como lo era antes de que Bill hiciera todo el daño que ha provocado. La historia de nuestro planeta cambiará para siempre y si salimos victoriosos... Todo el mundo nos verá como auténticos héroes. Sí eso ocurre, entonces les pediré que me construyan una estatua hecha de oro puro para simbolizar mi grandeza. —Dijo orgullosa, sin una pizca mínima de humildad.

—¿De oro? —El inesperado comentario provocó que Dipper levantara su ceja derecha—. ¿Qué no se suponía que las riquezas ya no significaban nada para ti?

—¡Hey! Te recuerdo que no puedo ser perfecta en todo. —Se jactó, disimulando. Lo cual le permitió a Dipper deducir que no se hallaba hablando enserio—. No puedes culparme por ello, Dipper Pines. Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que era una niña pequeña y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

—En ese caso creo que deberán utilizar grandes toneladas de oro solo para alcanzar a cubrir tu cabello. —Se mofó sin medir sus palabras ni las consecuencias que ellas le pudieran traer.

—Repite eso y te garantizo que te tumbaré todos los dientes de leche que te quedan, Dipper.

En base a los comentarios, la discusión se tornó un poco acalorada, pero de manera adorable. En cuyo caso, Pacifica y Dipper se atacaron el uno al otro por medio de un embate de cosquillas. Mismo que llamó la atención de Blinder, quien simplemente no se resistió a integrarse a la conversación.

—Es una verdadera satisfacción saber que las muestras de afecto como las de ustedes jóvenes, aún siguen vigentes en algunos de los lugares remotos de la galaxia como el planeta tierra. Lamentablemente, desde hace mucho tiempo, el universo se ha ido tornado en un lugar cada vez más y más violento como para vivir con tranquilidad. Los bellos sentimientos como el cariño, el amor y la fraternidad entre las razas se han ido evaporando poco a poco con el pasar de los milenios.

—¿Y es por eso que le negó la entrada a mi tío y al resto de nuestros amigos? Esa reacción no fue provocada precisamente por sentimientos como la fraternidad o el amor. —Dipper lo confrontó, tomándose a mal el comentario de Blinder.

—No se lo tome tan personal, joven Pines. Después de todo, yo solo hago valer el reglamento que fue establecido cuando el Almacén entró en operación hace más de cinco mil trillones de años. Por lo tanto, dejar entrar a sujetos que tienen órdenes de detención en su contra va en contra de las normatividades del Almacén.

—¡Aguarda! ¿Cómo supiste mi apellido?

—¿Está bromeando, cierto? Gracias al comunicado que el Consejo Galáctico ofreció abiertamente a todo el universo indicando que los nuevos portadores de los símbolos sagrados del zodiaco habían sido finalmente encontrados, no existe una sola raza que sea ajena al conocimiento de su nombre y del de sus amigos. Ahora ustedes se han convertido en auténticas celebridades. No en balde, son los nuevos Guardianes del Alba. Son los herederos directos de los dioses primordiales. De aquellos cuyo recuerdo ha quedado impregnado en estas estatuas que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor. Son los únicos con el poder suficiente para detener cualquier amenaza que atente contra cualquier forma de vida en el cosmos. Además, usted ha sido uno de los pocos seres en todo el universo que se ha atrevido a desafiar y a hacerle frente a un ente tan peligroso como lo es Bill Cipher.

—Sí... Lo sabemos. Solo espero que nuestro plan resulte como tal y como lo planeamos.

—No se preocupe, joven Dipper. Estoy seguro de que todo marchará muy b...

Repentinamente y sin ningún tipo de explicación, el pequeño Blinder guardó silencio, deteniendo sus pasos y quedándose completamente inmóvil. Enseguida, todas y cada una de las luces dentro del Almacén se extinguieron en secuencia, como si una central eléctrica hubiera dejado de proveer de su servicio a un edificio entero, provocando que los cinco compañeros se pudieran inmediatamente en alerta ante algo desconocido que sabían de antemano, no era normal.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué se apagaron las luces? —Preguntó Wendy, cuya respuesta vendría acompañada por un sobrecogedor sentimiento de conmoción y de pavor cuando en ese momento un portal se materializó frente a ellos, emergiendo desde el mismo una congregación conformado por cuatro atemorizantes conocidos con los que preferentemente hubiera deseado jamás volver a toparse por lo que quedaba de su vida.

—¿Y bien...? —Dijo Mr. Slay, tronándose el cuello, sujetando su viejo y confiable rifle de francotirador, mientras los recibía con una tétrica expresión por debajo de su máscara, misma que Gideon, Giffany y el Cambia-formas supieron imitar a la perfección luego de posicionarse en círculo alrededor de Dipper, Pacifica, Blendin, Soos y Wendy con el propósito de bloquearles todas las rutas de escape disponibles—. ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde se dirigían, pequeños?

 **Continuará...**

Pobre Blinder. Ni siquiera mis propios personajes se salvan de mi crueldad, pero así son las cosas. Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan quedado con el hype porque en el siguiente capítulo veremos un nuevo enfrentamiento entre los cómplices de Bill y nuestros protagonistas. Además de que tendremos un esperado duelo (O bueno, al menos esperado por mí) Stanford Vs. Mr. Slay. Así que nos leemos nuevamente **el día 8 de septiembre** para una nueva entrega.

Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios y por todas sus lecturas. Los aprecio cada uno de ellos. Hasta entonces, se despide su tío Javi. Pasen buen fin de semana. ¡Chao!


	54. Almacén 88 23, Parte 2

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Vaya que esta sí que ha sido una semana bastante loca. Como si varios huracanes no fueran suficientes, un terremoto de 8.2 grados me agarró en pijama y dormido. Afortunadamente pese a lo fuerte que fue, en dónde me encuentro no pasó a mayores, aunque el servicio de internet me ha estado fallando todo el mugroso día y es hasta este momento que son las ocho y media de la noche que al fin estoy subiendo este capítulo. Sinceramente pensé que no se recuperaría hoy y tendría que esperar hasta mañana para subirlo. Pero no fue así y aquí lo tienen.

Antes que nada quisiera mandarle un saludo a mi amigo y lector DyanM79, así como mandarle una felicitación a naelpehe12 por su cumpleaños. *Le avienta confeti en la boca y se va corriendo* Además, este capítulo va con dedicación especial a mi amiga Connie9456. Espero que te guste.

Bien, espero que el capítulo también sea de su agrado y ¿Qué creen? Estamos ya a veinte capítulos para el final de esta historia. *Grito de fangirl de Dipper*. Lo que quiere decir que este fic terminará en el capítulo 68-70 aproximadamente. Wow, eso es mucho hasta para mí. En fin, nos veremos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 49: "Almacén 88 2/3, Parte 2"**

—Mr. Slay... —Murmuró Dipper, cuando el gesto sobre su pálida cara se había convertido en el vivo reflejo del terror absoluto. A sí mismo, su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad tan abismal, que el pequeño de doce años juró por un momento que estaría a punto de salírsele del cuerpo—. ¿Qué...? No... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Tan sorprendido de vernos, pequeño Dipper? No deberías sentirte de esa manera. Sabías mejor que nadie que nos volveríamos a ver las caras tarde o temprano. ¿Sabes algo? Siempre he odiado tener que llegar a algún lugar sin una invitación previa, pero jamás nos pusimos de acuerdo para un segundo encuentro. Así que simplemente decidimos aparecernos para saludarlos, chicos. Y por lo que veo, creo que fue una decisión acertada. Hay algo en ti que luce diferente, Dipper. No solo te has deshecho de esa ropa de niño bueno. —Señaló, provocando la risa inmediata del Cambia-formas, de Giffany y de Gideon—. Sino que finalmente te has comenzado a tomar esto con la seriedad que se necesita. Ahora has vivido en carne propia la desesperación... Tu mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia mí me lo dice todo. ¿Fue por lo que le hice a tu pequeña noviecilla? Veo con satisfacción que se ha recuperado de sus heridas. ¿O quizá por lo que le hice a tu hermana?

—No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermana, monstruo. Y para que lo sepas, esta vez no te dejaré que vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima a Pacifica. ¿Me escuchaste? —Sin darse cuenta, Dipper consiguió controlar su miedo. Su ritmo cardiaco se regularizó y su respiración se tornó liviana y relajada. En cambio, sus niveles de ira empezaron a elevarse como la espuma, mirando con recelo al hombre que había conducido a su novia al borde de la muerte. En ese momento, Dipper se movió y se colocó frente a Pacifica con la mano levantada, interponiéndose entre ella y la penetrante mirada de Mr. Slay, mismas acciones que Wendy y que Soos no dudaron en imitar—. Lo harás sobre mi cadáver.

*¿Quién es ese tipo...? ¿Acaso fue él quien me disparó por la espalda?* —Sin darse tiempo para analizar el inminente peligro, Pacifica se formuló preguntas dentro de su mente, preguntas cuyas respuestas eran vagas y poco concisas, las cuales que se le vinieron a la cabeza una vez que postró su mirada sobre la humanidad del hombre y cuyo aspecto le resultaba en una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos inexplicables e inquietantes—. *Esta es la primera vez que lo veo, pero... ¿Por qué entonces siento como si ya lo conociera de antemano? Como si esta no fuera la primera vez que él y yo entramos en contacto... ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es él?*

—Eso puede arreglarse, pequeño Dipper. Pero desgraciadamente tengo órdenes que cumplir y he venido hasta aquí para ofrecerles un trato que será benéfico para todos. Verán, nuestro último encuentro fue muy provechoso, pero no como mi amo Bill y yo lo habíamos anticipado. Así que henos aquí una vez más. Dispuestos a llegar a un justo acuerdo si es que están dispuestos a negociar. Aunque he de advertirles que si se niegan, millones de vidas tendrán que pagar las consecuencias originadas por su indulgencia y necedad. Por otra parte, he de señalar que fue muy afortunado de su parte encontrar al último de los símbolos junto a toda esa banda de refugiados. Nos ahorraron mucho trabajo.

—Déjate de bromas, tú, asquerosa y barata imitación de Clint Eastwood. —Wendy intervino—. ¿Negociar? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? No hay nada que nosotros debamos negociar con un grupo de salvajes y dementes que lo único que quieren es su beneficio propio.

—Hablas con convicción y valor, muchachita. ¿O quizá debería de decir, con ignorancia? De cualquier forma, admito que me agrada ese instinto de lucha tuyo cuando se está frente a una situación desesperada. Sin embargo, no hemos venido a pelear, sino a hablar sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Es por eso que he venido ante ustedes como un simple mensajero y como un mediador del trato que mi amo Bill tiene para ofrecerles. Lo único que él busca, es la supervivencia del universo. Él no busca hacerles daño. Su meta consiste en liberarlos del sistema que tanto oprime a nuestro actual estilo de vida. ¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué solo los poderosos merecen toda la atención? ¿Por qué solo los ocho integrantes del Consejo Galáctico se sientan cómodamente todo el día a mirar luchas de Globnar, mientras millones allá afuera sufren de todo tipo de carencias? ¿Por qué todo debe de ir siempre en una sola dirección? Nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de desviar el flujo de la existencia misma y conducirla hacia dónde nosotros queramos. Tan solo imaginen, un lugar en donde todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. Cada ser viviente en el universo con la capacidad racional suficiente tendría la oportunidad de vivir en su propia utopía. Nadie más volvería a pasar por hambre, frío o sed. Las oportunidades serían ilimitadas.

—¿De verdad? —Cuestionó la joven leñadora—. ¿Y se puede saber a costa de cuántas vidas pretenden conseguir ese objetivo?

—Le aseguro que no habrán más pérdidas ni sacrificios, señorita. ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando accedan a seguir todas y cada una de nuestras indicaciones.

—En ese caso... ¿Estás tratando de decirnos que buscan crear un nuevo sistema de gobierno con base a amenazas y condiciones que de no ser obedecidas podrían desencadenar en un genocidio a nivel cósmico? ¿Piensan que somos estúpidos, cierto? —Dipper opinó, dando un paso al frente.

—No hablo de un sistema, sino de una realidad. Míralo simplemente como un cambio de administración. Todos, hasta nuestros más acérrimos enemigos, tendrán la oportunidad de disfrutar con plenitud de todas las satisfacciones que la vida tiene para ofrecer. Y lo único que necesitamos es de su cooperación. —Extendió su mano, cuando esta se vio envuelta dentro de un pequeño manto de fuego de color celeste. A sí mismo, las pupilas de sus ojos se contrajeron, adoptando un contorno amarillo—. Mi amo Bill me otorgó este nuevo don. Ahora soy capaz de saltar entre dimensiones por voluntad propia. Por lo tanto, una vez que hayas tomado mi mano, Dipper... Podré guiarlos directamente hacia dónde se encuentra mi amo. Él los estará esperando para completar el ritual de transferencia. Sin embargo, solo el líder representante de los diez símbolos puede cerrar este único pacto. Todo lo demás correrá por cuenta nuestra. Les prometo que valdrá la pena. Ya verás que después de haber conseguido el poder de los Weirdmasters lograremos darle un nuevo sentido a la vida misma.

—¡No...! ¡No puedo creerte! —Dipper se puso a la defensiva, reteniendo su postura—. ¿Qué sucederá con todos los seres vivos que han asesinado?

—Todos ellos regresarán a la vida. —Aclaró—. Ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa de haberse colocado esa venda sobre los ojos que les impide mirar más allá de sus propias ambiciones. Con el poder de los Weirdmasters de nuestro lado, el único indicio que quedará de lo que alguna vez fue la muerte quedará rezagado a un simple y llano recuerdo. Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que dices? Te recuerdo que no somos tus enemigos. Tal vez nuestras motivaciones difieran el uno del otro, pero te aseguro que si nos ayudas a conseguir nuestro objetivo, tu vida y la de tus amigos estarán en buenas manos. Tendrán la protección de mi amo Bill en persona. Olvidarán que todo esto alguna vez ocurrió y podrán seguir con sus vidas como mejor les plazca. Vivirás cómodamente junto a tu hermana, tus padres y tu pequeño rayo de sol sin que tengan que volver a preocuparse por nada más.

—Yo... No... No puedo hacer esto...

—No tienes alternativa, muchacho. Aunque te negaras, ¿Qué ganarías con eso? Estás acorralado por todos nosotros. Juntos, pudimos poner al universo ante nuestros pies en tan solo una semana terrestre. Si lo pusiéramos en una mejor perspectiva, ¿Qué lograría un enclenque como tú y cuatro de tus amigos contra nosotros cinco? Ni siquiera cuentan con alguna clase de habilidad especial o poderes mágicos. Por donde quiera que lo veas, no existe escapatoria. No te resistas. Sabes que no hay mejor opción que la que mi amo Bill les ofrece.

—¡Dipper! ¡No lo escuches! Te está lavando el cerebro... Es obvio que ese sujeto está mintiendo. —Pacifica habló cuando notó que la mirada de Dipper se había desviado súbitamente hacia el piso, pudiéndolo notar indeciso y mortificado consigo mismo, teniendo el mal presentimiento de que no tardaría en someterse ante tal presión—. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que nos hizo a todos? ¿O lo que le hizo a nuestro mundo...? ¿O lo que me hizo a mí...?

—Tu novia tiene razón, hermano. —Soos continuó—. No le hagas caso. No puedes aceptar un trato como ese. ¡Es una locura!

—Prefiero morir antes de aceptar ayudarle a un sujeto tan despreciable como Bill. —Wendy agregó—. ¡Aléjate de él, Dipper!

—¡Es sujeto está loco! ¡No sabe lo qué está diciendo! —Exclamó Blendin, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. Un poder tan ancestral y terrible como el de los Weirdmasters jamás podrá ser dominado por nadie. Ni siquiera por alguien como Bill. Además, ¡Esto es ridículo! Hay algo que no nos están diciendo. Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de capturarnos desde que nos acorralaron y no lo hicieron. ¿Y ahora vienen a ofrecernos un trato? ¡Yo no me trago eso! Bill quiere engañarnos. El solo quiere... —Pese a las intenciones de Soos, Wendy, Pacifica y Blendin de advertirle a Dipper del inminente peligro que corría, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Gideon utilizó los poderes de su gema para aprisionarlos a todos ellos dentro de un campo de energía dónde sus voces fueron completamente silenciadas.

—¡Vaya! Creí que jamás se callarían. ¡Qué sujetos tan desagradables! Ese último debería tener insertado un botón de "Mute" de nacimiento. En vez de quejarse por tonterías, deberían de estar todos agradecidos con el amo Bill por esta oportunidad de querer pactar una tregua. Francamente, jamás pensé que los perdonaría después de todo lo que le han hecho pasar. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar sus deseos? —Dijo el pequeño de nueve años—. Pueden continuar.

—¡Suéltalos ahora, Gideon! —Exigió Dipper.

—Me temo que tú no estás en la mejor posición para hacer las amenazas, tonto. —Decretó—. Así que te recomiendo aceptar la propuesta de buena manera antes de que el amo Bill se arrepienta. Muero por saber cómo se siente tener todo el poder del universo al alcance de mis manitas.

Los primeros minutos de silencio dentro el túnel luego de la acalorada charla fue apabullante, siendo sosegado únicamente y apenas por la constante combustión de la llamarada en la mano del famoso cazarrecompensas. Esperando por la decisión del chico Pines. Una decisión que podría cambiar para siempre el rumbo y la historia de todo el universo. En ese momento, Dipper sintió que su mundo entero se le venía encima. Se cuestionaba repetidamente dentro de su cabeza sobre qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. Preguntándose si el extenso viaje que habían realizado para llegar hasta ese lugar había valido la pena. Todo por lo que pelearon, todo por lo que sufrieron, se perdería en un instante con un simple apretón de manos. ¿Bill cumpliría con su parte del trato o los condenaría a un destino mucho peor que la muerte? No obstante, aunque su respuesta fuera negativa, él sabía que las palabras de Mr. Slay eran ciertas. Él era solo un muchacho de doce años, el cual fue enviado por sus padres junto a su hermana gemela al extraño pueblo de Gravity Falls para pasar el verano en la cabaña de su tío Stan y realizar tareas domésticas. Más no para unirse a una rebelión intergaláctica, con el fin de combatir mano a mano a un demonio de los sueños de un solo ojo, para evitar que este se adueñara del poder infinito.

De tal manera, al no contar con más opciones de escape disponibles y luego de sentir sobre su espalda la constante presión provocada por las penetrantes miradas de sus más acérrimos enemigos alrededor de él, sin el apoyo moral de sus amigos más cercanos, ni de su novia, Dipper levantó la mano derecha, estando dispuesto a estrecharla con el hombre, cuya tétrica sonrisa no demoró en dibujarse por detrás de su máscara. Sin embargo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera haberlo anticipado, un poderoso rayo proveniente desde la oscuridad del túnel en la retaguardia consiguió impactarse contra el pecho de Mr. Slay, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse de lleno contra una gruesa columna, derribándola y provocando que se levantara una densa capa de polvo, la cual se esparció rápidamente por la zona, obligando a Gideon a toser y a perder la concentración sobre su propio encantamiento, soltando así a todos los prisioneros y siendo recogidos de manera exitosa por una cuadrilla de deslizadores que sobrevolaron junto a ellos a toda velocidad, los cuales eran conducidos por Mía, Jynz, Vulkan y Stanford, resultando ser este último la persona responsable de haber efectuado el disparo y de tomar a Dipper por la cintura para subirlo al deslizador y ponerlo medianamente a salvo.

—¡Esos tontos creyeron que desactivando a la I.A. Blinder y a sus defensas podían salirse con la suya! —Dijo Stanford, enfundando su desestabilizador cuántico, colocándolo una vez más por detrás de su espalda, mofándose libremente—. Pero se les olvidó algo muy importante. Nosotros no somos un grupo cualquiera de piratas espaciales y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se mete con mi sobrino y con sus amigos. ¡Así que mejor suerte para la próxima, Slay!

—¡Vayan tras ellos! ¡De inmediato! —Ordenó el cazarrecompensas, fúrico y horrendamente lastimado, observando con una gran frustración el enorme agujero sobre su abdomen, el cual atravesaba su cuerpo de lado a lado, pero que fue rápidamente reconstruido gracias a los dotes que Bill le había otorgado poco antes de emprender la misión. Por otra parte, tras haber escuchado las palabras de Mr. Slay; Gideon, Giffany y el Cambia-formas se pusieron en marcha, iniciando una intensa persecución en las inmediaciones del almacén—. Entonces... ¿Así es como va a ser, Stanford? Mi viejo amigo... ¡Tenía grandes deseos de volver a verte! Este será... Nuestro tercer y último round.

 **Continuará...**

Francamente este capítulo fue muy diferente a como estaba en mi cabeza originalmente. La charla de Dipper y Mr. Slay ocurría cuando ellos ya habían accedido a la bóveda del bebe del tiempo. Pero, ¿No les ha pasado que mientras escriben la idea se va moldeando y modificando hasta que queda algo completamente diferente? Me pasa con mucha frecuencia. Digo, aún recuerdo cuando esta historia iba a ser una inocente comedia romántica de seis capitulillos y el villano iba a ser Cupido. Qué tiempos aquellos...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y una disculpa si les quede a deber la batalla de Stanford y Mr. Slay. La cual se pospone hasta el próximo capítulo. Como les dije, esta parte quedó muy distinta a como la había concebido originalmente en mi cerebro. Aunque sinceramente me gustó más esta versión. Bueno, nos leemos hasta la próxima. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el día **22 de Septiembre**. Pasen unas bonitas fiestas patrias si también son de México. ¡Chao!

PD. Hay un lector en que ya me ha escrito como 6 veces lo mismo dentro de un review pidiéndome que ponga ilustraciones dentro del fic para hacerlo más interesante. Lamentablemente no tiene cuenta propia y no puedo responderle yo mismo, así que lo haré por aquí. Amigo, no puedo poner imágenes en , la plataforma no cuenta con esa opción y aunque contara con ella, francamente poner dibujos ilustrando algunas escenas sería bastante agotador, siendo que apenas son un novato en esto del dibujo. Así que de la manera más atenta, ya no lo sigas pidiendo. Gracias.


	55. Almacén 88 23, Parte 3

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Sean bienvenidos a una aventura mas (Plagiándome el intro de LuisitoComunica) Ok, hay muchas cosas de las cuales tengo que hablarles esta vez y quisiera comenzar ofreciendo una disculpa por las irregularidades en la fecha de actualización de esta historia. Como ustedes saben, nada puede hacerse contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza y en esta ocasión, siendo yo de la CDMX, me tocó vivirlo en vivo y a todo color por segunda vez.

En el capítulo anterior comencé hablando del terremoto que azotó mi país México el día 7 de septiembre, pero que por fortuna en la zona donde yo vivo no se alcanzó a percibir con tanta intensidad pese a su gran magnitud. En esta ocasión, 2 semanas después, otro terremoto, esta vez de menor magnitud, pero con un epicentro más próximo a la Ciudad de México, nos volvió a golpear. La diferencia recae en los graves daños que ocasionó esta vez. No hace falta explayarme tanto, ya que si también son de México o de otro país, han podido ver las imágenes y videos circulando por internet o en los noticieros. Casas y edificios colapsados, centenares de muertos y a lo que voy, es que bien yo hubiera podido haber sido parte de esa larga lista. Les platico...

El martes 19 de Septiembre, el día del terremoto, siendo un día como cualquier otro me dirigí a la escuela. Mi última clase acabó a las 11 de la mañana en punto. Y cuando mis clases acaban temprano lo que yo hago regularmente es dirigirme a la biblioteca y me pongo a escribir o a dibujar hasta que dan la 1 de la tarde en punto para dirigirme a mi trabajo y llegar ahí a las 2 de la tarde. Sin embargo, estúpidamente, ese día no me sentí con deseos de dibujar o de escribir, así que por alguna razón decidí mejor dirigirme hacia mi trabajo, llegar temprano y esperar a que diera la hora. Llegué a las 12:30 de la mañana, esperé en una salita pequeña mientras revisaba mi celular y cuando dio la 1:15 de la tarde fue cuando comenzó la sacudida. Yo me encontraba en un tercer piso, así que supongo que el movimiento fue todavía peor. Recuerdo que me levanté pero el mismo meneo me hizo caer al suelo. Un compañero me dio la mano para levantarme y en eso comenzaron a sonar las alarmas. Él y otros dos compañeros del turno contrario nos refugiamos en la cocina, pero notamos poco a poco como las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse. En eso uno de los brigadistas voluntarios llego y nos dijo que desalojáramos el edificio, así que mientras bajábamos las escaleras volví a presenciar una vez más cómo las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse, como si fuera una película de Hollywood. Hubo un momento en el que sentí que el edificio se nos vendría encima, ya que las vigas de acero del mismo comenzaron a tronar y varios trozos de concreto se desprendieron. Afortunadamente no fue así, y alcanzamos a salir a tiempo. Lamentablemente, algunos edificios en las cercanías no corrieron con la misma suerte y terminaron por colapsar.

Después de eso, intenté comunicarme con mi familia y al no poder, ya que la energía y las comunicaciones en general dejaron de funcionar decidí dirigirme a mi casa. Por fortuna mi familia estaba bien y los daños en mi colonia fueron pocos, salvo por una fuga de gas y 2 fugas de agua. Durante los siguientes días, mi familia y yo, si bien no acudimos a las zonas de rescate, si pudimos cooperamos donando varios de los artículos solicitados y donando un poco de dinero. No obstante el susto de muerte que me llevé ese día no me lo podrá quitar nadie. Quise distraer mi mente, pero por más que deseaba escribir las palabras sencillamente no salían de mi cabeza. Y es por ese motivo por el cual esta actualización llega hasta este día. Lamentablemente, perdí mi trabajo debido a que el edificio quedó hecho popó y las oficinas las trasladarán hacia un lugar en el cual la distancia si resulta ser un impedimento, pero al menos puedo decir que me alegra de estar vivo y seguir compartiendo esta historia con ustedes

Bueno, basta de tanto parloteo, pero es que quería desahogarme. Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 50: "Almacén 88 2/3, Parte 3"**

El Almacén 88 2/3, mejor conocido por ser uno de los lugares más recónditos, seguros y protegidos de todo multiverso, siendo este a su vez un sitio magistral designado específicamente para que aquellas formas de vida orgánica poseedoras de una alta jerarquía y/o una inconmensurable riqueza tengan la posibilidad de conservar por siempre sus posesiones y tesoros más preciados, a cambio de una estrafalaria cantidad de créditos Krónn; se había transformado repentinamente en el escenario de una intensa persecución. Sus pacíficos y silenciosos pasillos retumbaron con vigor a causa de las intensas explosiones que fueron detonadas de manera secuencial, mismas que el resto de algunos de los visitantes en las cercanías alcanzaron a percibir y que algunos otros pocos desafortunados consiguieron padecer, cuando estos fueron carbonizados al ser alcanzados por los poderosos rayos que la inteligencia artificial que correspondía al nombre de Giffany, disparaba trepidantemente y sin control desde sus ojos pixelados producto de la rabia, con la única finalidad de detener el escape de sus presas.

Los motores de los cuatro deslizadores rugían con fuerza cada vez que desviaban momentáneamente su curso para esquivar los proyectiles, momento que aprovechaban a su vez para contrarrestar el fuego con la ayuda de sus propias armas. Mía, quien llevaba a Pacifica a cuestas, fue la primera en reaccionar, girando su cuerpo hacia su retaguardia para desenfundar su blaster y disparar con dirección hacia Giffany, quien no se preocupaba por recibir todos los disparos, ya que el campo de fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo le brindaba toda la protección necesaria.

—¡Maldición! —Murmuró Mía al notar como sus disparos eran suprimidos completamente, devolviendo la mirada hacia el frente, acelerando y tratando de comunicarse con su líder localizado al frente de la columna por medio del transmisor portátil que pendía de su oreja derecha—. ¡Drofnats! ¿Me copias? ¡Esto no está funcionando! ¡Nuestros disparos no le hacen nada! Dudo mucho que consigamos atravesar esa barrera solo con nuestras armas. Creo que este es un trabajo para "Gran Papi", ¡Cambio!

—¿Gran Papi? —Preguntó Pacifica, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al manubrio del vehículo—. ¿Quién o qué es "Gran Papi?

—Así es como solemos llamarle al Desestabilizador Cuántico de Drofnats. Es una anécdota muy graciosa. Verás... Se ganó ese nombre luego de una fallida incursión en el planeta Yandoru, cuando nos mantuvieron prisioneros y nos obligaron a trabajar a punta de amenazas, golpes y choques eléctricos en las minas de Creek.

—Eso no suena como algo gracioso. —Replicó la niña de mechones rubios no muy convencida de las palabras de su ahora mentora.

—Dices eso porque no estuviste ahí. ¿No es cierto, Drofnats?

—Te copio, Mía. —Respondió Stanford, sin despegar la vista del camino—. Pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para traumatizar a la niña y a los demás con esa clase de historias sin sentido. Por otra parte, concuerdo contigo. —Guiándose por medio de uno de los espejos retrovisores del deslizador, Stanford dio un giro rápido hacia la derecha para esquivar uno de los rayos de Giffany—. Quizá un disparo directo con mi desestabilizador cuántico sea suficiente para debilitar sus defensas. Lamentablemente, me será muy difícil, sino es que casi imposible controlar la dirección del deslizador, maniobrar el peso del arma, girar hacia atrás y apuntar en el blanco, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Y te importaría dejar de pronunciar mi nombre al revés? ¿Ya olvidaste todos los problemas que nos causaste en el puerto de Melkor? Gracias a ti, las autoridades de ese planeta me confundieron con un pirata espacial que compartía ese mismo nombre y me encarcelaron por tres semanas.

—Deja de quejarte. Al final todo resultó bien. ¿O no? —Se mordió el labio inferior—. De acuerdo, sí no puedes hacerlo, entonces debemos pensar en algo rápido antes de que esa tipa y el resto de esos fenómenos nos conviertan en carbón.

—No pretende acabar con nosotros. —Reafirmó Stanford—. Nos necesitan vivos para llevar a cabo el ritual.

—No lo decía por ustedes. —Recalcó Mía—. Sino por los demás... Te recuerdo que algunos de nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ser una viva representación de los símbolos en la rueda del zodiaco. Vulkan, Jynz, ese regordete escandaloso y yo no somos inmunes.

—¡Oye! ¿A quién le llamas regordete escandaloso? —Blendin presentó su queja.

—¡Yo lo haré! —Dipper intervino, llamando la atención del resto de los integrantes—. Tío Ford, déjame intentarlo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, sobrino?

—Yo me ocuparé de conducir esta cosa. Así tendrás libertad para usar ese cañón. —Miró a su tío con sobrada seguridad y determinación, gesto que le sirvió al anciano para darse cuenta de que pese a la corta edad de Dipper, este hablaba muy enserio.

—Muy bien... —Stanford asintió con la cabeza, aceptando de buena gana la propuesta de su sobrino al no tener más opciones viables en la cabeza—. No sé si te has subido a una antes, pero estos deslizadores no se diferencian mucho a las motocicletas que se encuentran en la tierra. O por lo menos a las que había antes de ser succionado por el portal... Mejor piensa en un deslizador como una bicicleta con un motor de propulsión cilíndrico de tres núcleos adherido a la parte trasera. Encontrarás el acelerador y el freno sobre el manubrio, utiliza los pies para mover la palanca de velocidades y acopla el peso de tu cuerpo de acuerdo a la dirección a la cual quieres dirigirte.

—Sí... Lo tengo tío Ford... —Dijo con voz nerviosa, tomando el control del vehículo aunque sin demasiadas complicaciones—. Una vez me subí a una _Tiempocicleta_ junto a Mabel, cuando Blendin nos hizo competir contra él en el Globnar. No es muy diferente de aquella vez.

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó, descolgando su desestabilizador del soporte de su espalda—. Mantente recto mientras yo me encargo de lo demás—. Giró la mitad del cuerpo hacia atrás, cargando sobre su hombro derecho la pesada arma—. Espero que esto de resultado... Solo me quedan tres tiros más.

Stanford colocó la mira telescópica del desestabilizador frente a su ojo derecho, tratando de enfocar a Giffany en el centro. Entretanto, sus compañeros de equipo se ocupaban de distraer a la jovencita con uniforme de colegiala para evitar que esta se diera cuenta de su plan, tras dirigir todos sus disparos en forma de ráfaga hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando Stanford, una vez que logro capturar el cuerpo completo de Giffany dentro de la mira, que procedió a realizar el disparo, el cual la tomó por sorpresa, impactándola directamente y ocasionando una fuerte explosión que cimbró los muros adjuntos del extenso corredor. Sin embargo, el grupo no pudo cantar victoria, ya que en ese instante, los cuatro deslizadores detuvieron su marcha de golpe hasta quedar completamente inmóviles junto a cada uno de sus pasajeros, quienes no demoraron en compartir expresiones de desconcierto y aflicción, para posteriormente darse cuenta de que tal hecho había sido producto de una fuerza extraña y ajena a cualquiera de ellos, misma que se vio representada de forma física cuando el humo ocasionado por el estallido se disipó finalmente, dejando ver al pequeño niño regordete de peinado alto a un lado de su compañera construida sobre pixeles, ambos cubiertos y a salvo dentro de una barrera esférica de energía pura de tonalidad rojiza.

—Eso te pasa por querer hacer siempre todo por tu cuenta con tal de impresionar al amo Bill. —Indicó Gideon, observándola de manera suspicaz—. Si hubieras esperado por resto de nosotros los hubiéramos capturado más fácilmente.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer... —Giffany reclamó, cruzándose de brazos y aterrizando en compañía de Gideon.

—Como sea, informa a Slay que los tenemos. Ahora, gracias a mí, ya no irán a ninguna parte. —Concluyó con una risa desbordante de autosatisfacción.

—No... No puedo moverme... —Dijo Dipper, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano con tal de recuperar el control sobre sus piernas y sus brazos—. ¿Qué es esto...?

—Un hechizo de parálisis de alto nivel. —Contestó Stanford—. Honestamente, no imaginaba que los poderes de ese chiquillo fueran capaces de llegar a este nivel.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, tío Ford?

—No lo sé, Dipper... No lo sé... —Declaró el hombre, asustado, tratando de pensar en un plan que consiguiera sacarlos de ahí—. No podemos enfrentarlos a todos a la vez. No mientras no poseamos alguna habilidad especial.

—¿Es en serio? —Gideon se aproximó hacia Dipper y Stanford con plena serenidad—. ¿El pobre bebe asustadizo aún piensa que puede salvarse? Me doy cuenta de que no me equivocaba contigo, Dipper. Al final no resultaste ser nada más que un fraude. ¡Vamos! Admite que no hubieras podido llegar tan lejos, de no haber sido por todos estos tontos que se ensuciaron las manos para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo. Sin ellos, lo único que representas para mí es la cruda imagen de un mocoso escuálido sin un mínimo de materia gris. Así que dime, Dipper... ¿Qué se siente afrontar el hecho de que has fallado en tu misión? ¿Eh? El amo Bill trató de ser considerado contigo, pero lo único que hiciste fue abofetearlo con un guante blanco. Ahora, una vez que el ritual esté completo y nos hayamos convertido en los amos indiscutibles del universo, tú, mi amigo, te convertirás en nuestra mascota por toda la eternidad. Mientras tanto, verás con rencor como tu hermana se convierte en mí adorada reina y sin que tú puedas hacer algo para evitarlo. —Tomó posesión del cuerpo de Dipper con sus podres telequinéticos, los cuales le eran otorgados por la gema en el corbatín de su cuello, extrayéndolo del deslizador para enseguida azotarlo fuertemente contra la pared contigua—. No creo que al amo Bill le importe si me divierto un poco contigo, gusano. Siempre y cuando te encuentres con vida y consciente para ser parte del ritual todo estará bien. —Lo azotó una vez más, ante las miradas de indignación, ira, e impotencia de sus amigos, siendo la de Pacifica, la que mas resaltaba de entre todas ellas.

—¿No crees que te estás excediendo un poco? —Giffany lo cuestionó—. Recuerda que debe seguir consciente para cuando llegue el momento de la transferencia de energía.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Nadie lo entiende! —Advirtió, fúrico, comenzando a pensar de forma irracional—. Este enano entrometido me costó toda mi reputación, el respeto de la gente de ese miserable pueblucho, y el amor de mi adorada Mabel... ¡Todo!

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora? Dentro de muy poco tiempo nos convertiremos en deidades supremas. —Giffany añadió—. No necesitas del respeto de la gente de un insignificante planeta como la Tierra. Piensa en que millones de formas de vida te alabarán como un dios.

—¿A sí? ¿Y qué me dices de esa mujer que mantienes capturada con el fin de torturar psicológicamente a ese sujeto que te rompió el corazón? Esto no lo hago con el propósito de recuperar el respeto de esa chusma cualquiera. Esto lo hago por principios... ¡Nadie se burla de Gideon Gleeful sin que haya consecuencias de por medio! ¡Mi orgullo quedó hecho pedazos cuando este gusano se entrometió en mi vida! —Sujetó a Dipper del cuello haciendo uso de sus poderes una vez más, para enseguida azotar su lastimado cuerpo contra el piso en repetidas ocasiones, haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz y de la boca, escena que fue contemplada con horror y una tremenda angustia por sus allegados, sin el mínimo chance de poder hacer algo al respecto para socorrerlo—. ¿Qué te parece esto, Dipper? ¿Lo estás disfrutando? ¿Sientes ese dolor? No es nada comparado a lo que tuve que soportar en esa prisión a causa de tus estupideces.

—¡YA DÉJALO! —La voz de Pacifica se extendió a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos más próximos y adjuntos al corredor, desviando la atención de Gideon y de Giffany, quienes inmediatamente se mostraron sorprendidos.

—¡Vaya, Dipper! —Lo soltó finalmente, haciéndolo caer desde una aborrecible altura de cuatro metros—. Parece ser que tu pequeño bombón ha salido en tu rescate. —Encaminó sus diminutos pies hacia el deslizador compartido por Pacifica y Mía—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la familia Northwest pudiera caer tan bajo? Tan solo mírate... Cuando te conocí, tú eras prácticamente la reina de Gravity Falls. Al ser hija única, eras la favorita de tus padres. Nadie se atrevía a ponerte un dedo encima o a contradecirte en tus decisiones. La pregunta es... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan refinada y orgullosa como tú haya terminado enamorada de un insecto rastrero como ese? —Espero un momento por su respuesta, misma que jamás llegó—. Así que ahora eres de pocas palabras... De acuerdo, quizá un pequeño escarmiento como el que le acabo de dar a tu novio te afloje la lengua.

—¡No...! No te atrevas... A lastimar... A Pacifica... —Dijo Dipper, consumido por la rabia, arrastrándose por el suelo con dirección hacia Gideon al verse incapaz de incorporarse con motivo de todo el daño que su cuerpo había recibido.

—¿O qué, sabandija? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer para impedir que le demuestre a tu noviecilla quienes son los que mandan aquí? ¿Eh? —Se volvió hacia Dipper, colocando su pie sobre la cabeza del joven Pines—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Vas a golpearme con tus brazos de fideos? ¿O quizá te pondrás a llorar como un bebe como acostumbras hacerlo? No eres nada, Dipper Pines. Nada más que un saco de huesos. —Decretó, cuando Mr. Slay y el Cambia-formas se presentaron en la zona luego de atravesar un portal mágico—. ¡Vaya! Llegan justo a tiempo para la fiesta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó el enmascarado al notar a Dipper malherido en el suelo con su cabeza bajo el pie de Gideon.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes, Slay! —Indicó el pequeño hechicero—. Todo lo tenemos bajo control. Solo les daba a estos tontos una pequeña muestra del lugar que ocupan ahora en la cadena alimenticia. De hecho, estaba a punto de darle un pequeño escarmiento a esta niña tan mal educada. ¿Puedo, Slay? ¿Puedo darle una pequeña lección? ¿Verdad que puedo? Di que sí, por favor... —Preguntó, gestionando una expresión de cachorro incluyendo un enorme par de pupilas dilatadas y repletas de brillo.

—¡Puedes hacer lo que te plazca! De todos modos, el amo Bill nos autorizó el uso de la fuerza bruta en caso de que las cosas llegaran a salirse de control y de que no aceptaran el trato. —Cruzó los brazos, poniéndose cómodo—. El único requisito a tomar en cuenta, es el hecho de mantenerlos con vida. No lo olvides.

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó Gideon, dando saltitos llenos de emoción—. Muy bien... ¿En qué estaba?

Sin demorarse, ni entretenerse con detalles de menor importancia, Gideon utilizó nuevamente sus poderes telequinéticos, esta vez para manipular a su antojo el cuerpo de Pacifica para propinarle una tripleta de fuertes azotes en contra del grueso muro adyacente. Inmediatamente después, repitió la misma dosis, esta vez en contra el duro suelo. Al final, Gideon optó por mantener y sujetar a Pacifica sobre el aire, torciendo su brazo izquierdo con todas las intenciones de romperlo. Fue en ese entonces, cuando en medio de los estruendosos llantos de Pacifica y las risas demenciales de Gideon, Dipper chilló con todas sus fuerzas, rogando porque alguien o algo pudiera salvar a Pacifica de un castigo tan cruel e inhumano.

—Suéltala... Suéltala...

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Dipper? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Fue en ese entonces, cuando la angustia y la rabia de Dipper alcanzaron el punto máximo del no retorno, que una poderosa onda de choque emanó de su lastimado, frágil y delicado cuerpo, logrando tumbar con ella a Gideon y al resto de los autoproclamados "Amos del Caos", arrojándolos varios metros hacia atrás. A continuación, hubo una sacudida masiva dentro de las inmediaciones del almacén, acompañada por un incremento en la fuerza del viento dentro del mismo, formando pequeños remolinos a su alrededor. Cuando Gideon, Mr. Slay, El Cambia-formas y Giffany se percataron de lo acontecido, luego de devolver la mirada hacia Dipper, estos contemplaron al pequeño niño de doce años de pie, sin heridas visibles en su piel, siendo rodeado por un aura de color celeste. Acto seguido, Dipper levantó la cara, revelando como su marca de nacimiento había desaparecido, dando lugar a una estigma rara y luminosa, la cual tenía una forma semejante a la de un reloj de arena. La misma que el Bebe del Tiempo portó con orgullo sobre su frente y por igual hasta antes de su trágico deceso. A sí mismo, los ojos de Dipper refulgían con una cólera sin igual, nunca antes vista en él.

—¡Oh no...! Mis suposiciones eran las correctas... Al final... Parece que la placa que injertamos dentro de su cabeza no resolvió el problema como suponíamos. —Dijo Mía a modo de lamento inmediatamente después de haber recuperado el control de los movimientos de su propio cuerpo, así como el de su propio deslizador. Acción que el resto del equipo imitó a la perfección y sin problemas debido a sus altos reflejos y grandes dotes como pilotos experimentados.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estas intentando decir, mujer? —Preguntó Stanford, confundido—. ¡Explícate, Mía!

—Ahora lo entiendo... Es por esa razón que el flujo del tiempo no sufrió de un desequilibrio masivo tras el fallecimiento del _Bebe del Tiempo_... Entonces, no cabe duda... El contacto que Dipper tuvo con el libro negro fue el causante de todo. De alguna forma, es el mismo flujo temporal el que ahora yace dentro del cuerpo de Dipper. —Tragó saliva, tratando de asimilar las palabras que a continuación saldrían de su boca—. En pocas palabras, Dipper ahora se ha transformado en el nuevo amo y señor del tiempo...

 **Continuará...**

Para las personas que siempre me preguntaron si no le daría una habilidad especial a Dipper para combatir a sus enemigos... Pues ahí está su respuesta. Aunque la verdad, si ponemos atención a ciertos hechos en capítulos pasados esto ya se veía venir. Aunque la pregunta es... ¿Podrá dominar sus nuevas habilidades a tiempo?

Parece que es cliché que el protagonista siempre adquiera un "Power Up" cuando su amada se ve amenazada, pero me encanta ese cliché así que en esta historia no podía faltar tampoco. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y dado a que gracias al terremoto las fechas de mis historias de han revuelto tendré que moverlas temporalmente a los días martes.

 **Eso significa que el capítulo 29 de "Ojos de Demonio" lo subiré hasta el martes 3 de Octubre y el capítulo 51 de "La Novia de Dipper" lo subiré hasta el martes 10 de octubre**. Una vez más les ofrezco una disculpa por los inconvenientes. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y pásenla bien. ¡Chao!


	56. Almacén 88 23, Parte 4

¡Hola, chicas y chicos!

Llego el martes, así que hay una nueva actualización. Con este capítulo doy por finalizado el pequeño arco del Almacén, ya que en el próximo las cosas se pondrán aún más místicas. Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero. Por lo pronto no me queda más que esperar a que les guste este capítulo y de nuevo una disculpa por las letras que me haya comido. El Word y mi teclado se confabulan para hacerme la vida más difícil. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 51: "Almacén 88 2/3, Parte 4"**

Un segundo movimiento telúrico vino acompañado del primero. Uno mucho más poderoso. Ocasionando una innumerable cantidad de cuarteaduras en las paredes del Almacén 88 2/3, así como algunas cuantas fisuras en el suelo y provocando la caída de varias columnas y muros en las cercanías. Por su parte, el grupo compuesto por Stanford, Wendy, Jynz, Mía, Soos, Blendin y Vulkan, trataron de sujetarse los unos con los otros en cuanto el hechizo de Gideon dejó de hacer efecto sobre ellos, pero resultándoles algo imposible de lograr al final, debido a la tremenda fuerza del implacable terremoto. Mientras tanto, Pacifica, quedó suspendida en el aire, producto de una fuerza desconocida y sin nombre, pero cuya fuente provenía del pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, quién sin moverse un solo milímetro, logró derribar y sin esfuerzo alguno al cuarteto completo de terribles enemigos, empleando únicamente una pequeña onda de choque que emanó desde el símbolo iluminado sobre su frente.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Gideon, llevándose su rechoncha mano hacia su cabeza para retener el dolor. El cual pareció haber sido suprimido de golpe cuando enfocó su vista nuevamente en Dipper—. Pero qué... Alguien explíqueme... ¿Por qué el cuerpo de ese tonto está brillando?

—No hay porque asustarse. Debe ser alguna clase de truco o hechizo... —Dejó escapar una carcajada luego de incorporarse—. Bueno, no importa realmente de qué se trate. Gracias al glorioso aumento de poder que me otorgó el amo Bill, seré capaz de replicarlo sin ningún problema. Así sabremos a qué nos enfrentamos. —Señaló el Cambia-formas, tomando la apariencia de Dipper, pero sin tener éxito a la hora de reproducir el mismo destello que envolvía su ser como si fueran implacables llamaradas, ni mucho menos la marca que se asemejaba a un reloj de arena por encima de sus ojos—. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué no puedo copiar lo qué sea qué ese enano de nariz naranja esté haciendo? El amo Bill fue muy específico... Se supone que no importa sí se trata de un hechicero de elite o de una bestia cósmica, siempre y cuando mi objetivo no se trate de una deidad suprema o de un _Impuro_ de tercera categoría o superior, yo debería tener la destreza de calcar todas sus habilidades a la perfección. A no ser qué...

—¿A no sé qué...? —Gideon se molestó cuando su compañero vio sus palabras sosegadas ante lo qué sus ojos se encontraban contemplando, produciéndole un inexplicable escalofrío en su columna vertebral mal formada—. No te quedes callado. Explícate de una vez, ¿Quieres?

—A no ser qué el sujeto identificado como "Dipper Pines" ahora se encuentre en una escala de poder muy superior a la de todos nosotros. —Dijo Giffany, complementando las palabras del Cambia-formas, provocando expresiones de estupefacción en sus dos compañeros—. Un escaneo rápido a su estructura molecular, me indica un incrementó masivo en el flujo de su energía vital. Al contrario del 98% del resto de los seres orgánicos que habitan en nuestro universo, cuyo flujo se mantiene casi estático al no desarrollar propiedades mágicas, solo aquellos pocos que se atreven a romper sus propios esquemas y consiguen dominar alguna habilidad relacionada con la manipulación de energía como los más grandes hechiceros del _Tribunal Mágico_ o inclusive todos los miembros del _Consejo de los Octillizos;_ son los únicos capaces de alterar de esa forma su propio flujo de energía.

—Espera un momento... ¿No estarás insinuando que ese gusano tiene un poder semejante al de un dios, cierto? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay forma de que él haya conseguido ese nivel simplemente porque es el protagonista de este fanfic! ¡Me niego rotundamente a creer eso! —Gideon comenzó a perder sus cabales, negando con todas sus fuerzas esa posibilidad, infundiéndose en un estado de enojo puro—. Bill fue lo bastante claro. Nadie en el universo es capaz de igualarse ante nuestro poder combinado. ¡Yo voy a demostrárselos! Ningún tonto con brazos de espagueti me va a venir a intimidar después de la humillación que me hizo pasar en la tierra. —Dejándose llevar por su rabia hacia Dipper, Gideon utilizó sus poderes telepáticos, tomando bajo su influencia gigantescos trozos de rocas desprendidas a causa de los movimientos sísmicos—. ¡Este será tu fin, Pines!

—¡Detente ahí, Gideon! —El Cambia-formas llamó su atención—. ¿Qué intentas hacer? El amo Bill lo dijo muy claramente. Debemos capturar con vida a todos los guardianes del zodiaco para realizar el ritual. —Se volvió hacia su retaguardia para consultar con Mr. Slay, quién apenas había conseguido ponerse de pie—. ¡Debemos detenerlo o podría asesinar al niño!

El Cambia-formas aguardó por la respuesta del líder de su escuadrón. No obstante, este se limitó únicamente a apretar los dientes y los puños, sin animarse a decir una sola palabra al respecto, permaneciendo como un simple espectador.

—A juzgar por su expresión, creo que no habrá problema si me divierto con este tonto. Así que tomaré eso como un "Haz lo que te plazca". —Gideon declaró, lanzando sin mostrar misericordia todo el conjunto de escombros al mismo tiempo—. ¡Toma esto!

—¡Dipper, cuidado! —Wendy se aventuró, intentando acercarse a Dipper. Pero siendo detenida a tiempo por Mía, quién alcanzó a sujetarla de la cadera—. ¡Quítate de ahí!

El joven Pines pareció ignorar en su totalidad las advertencias de la pelirroja cuando este optó por dar un paso hacia el frente, seguido de otro más, empezando a caminar con paso firme y con la mirada en alto hacia la avalancha de rocas que se le venía encima. Sin embargo, cuando Dipper se encontraba a solo pocos centímetros de ser impactado por la primera de ellas, levantó su mano derecha, estirando su dedo índice y dando un pequeño toque en el aire, como si estuviera presionando un botón invisible. Entonces, los escombros quedaron inmóviles ante la desconcertada y perpleja mirada de sus amigos y de sus enemigos por igual. Acto seguido, Dipper dio un segundo toque sobre la nada, con el cual el ataqué retrocedió en la misma dirección, como si fuera un metraje sometido a un proceso de rebobinado.

Gideon se percató de lo acontecido cuando ya era demasiado tarde. No obstante, Giffany reaccionó rápidamente, despedazando con su vista de rayos fulminantes la gran mayoría de las colosales piedras. Entretanto, el Cambia-formas alcanzó a transformarse en un gigantesco golem viviente de roca, con el que pudo utilizar su macizo cuerpo para cubrir al resto de sus compañeros. Antes de que el polvo se asentara, el Cambia-formas decidió modificó su apariencia una vez más, asimilando a una inmensa bestia peluda de cabello negro, muy semejante a un lobo, la cual contaba con dos cabezas, dientes increíblemente afilados y ocho ojos en cada una de ellas.

—De acuerdo, Dipper... ¡Ya basta de juegos! Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, no dará resultado. Solo estas prolongando lo inevitable. —Exclamó el Cambia-formas con su nuevo y grueso tono de voz—. Si no quieres venir con nosotros por las buenas, entonces lo harás por las malas.

Dicho esto, el Cambia-formas abrió sus dos pares de fauces para arrojar una poderosa marejada de llamaradas azules viniendo desde el interior de sus pulmones, incinerando absolutamente todo a su paso, incluyendo el resto de los escombros esparcidos por el piso del Almacén, convirtiéndolos en ceniza pura. En contraparte, pese al amplio margen del implacable ataque, Dipper no se apartó, ni tampoco retrocedió. En cambio, el símbolo de su frente volvió a brillar, y realizando un nuevo ademán con su mano derecha, fue como consiguió desquebrajar la realidad, materializando una brecha oscura, con la cual la ola de fuego fue absorbida en su totalidad antes de desaparecer. Pocos instantes después, la misma brecha resurgió nuevamente, en esta ocasión, colocada estratégicamente sobre la retaguardia del cuarteto de villanos para desatar el infierno a su alrededor, pero siendo en esta ocasión Gideon el que colaboró oportunamente para proteger al resto de sus allegados, conjurando una oportuna barrera de energía para desviar la ofensiva realizada por su propio compañero.

—¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros! No creas que porque ahora tienes esas nuevas habilidades nos vas a amedrentar. No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo. Así que ahora dejaré de ser suave contigo. —Giffany advirtió, tornándose agresiva y tomando la iniciativa—. Tú y tus amigos vendrán con nosotros así sea lo último que hagamos.

Llegado finalmente su turno para realizar su propio ataque, la Inteligencia Artificial arremetió contra Dipper con todo su poder, lanzando sus mortíferos rayos de energía desde sus resplandecientes ojos con el fin de provocarle algún daño y que esto les permitiera retomar la ventaja en el campo, lo que resultó imposible cuando Dipper contraatacó con su propio rayo, el cual disparó desde ese raro símbolo que sustituyó a su marca de nacimiento. Para el asombro de todos los presentes, cuando ambas fuerzas se encontraron en el centro del campo de batalla, el poder de Giffany se vio rápidamente subyugado cuando fue incapaz de contener la tremenda fuerza de la embestida su adversario. Lo que la llevó a ceder y a recibir de lleno la acometida. Sin embargo, pese a darse por vencida, Mr. Slay logró tocar su hombro, convirtiendo el cuerpo de Giffany en una masa traslucida gracias a las habilidades que le había arrebatado a Archivald Corduroy, consiguiendo que el rayo atravesara su cuerpo hasta impactar contra una columna, ocasionando un fuerte estallido con el que el Almacén volvió a sacudirse.

—Es increíble... Consiguió devolverle el ataque sin ninguna dificultad. Quizá estabas en lo correcto, Mía. —Dijo Stanford, dirigiéndose hacia su compañera, aún sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían—. Dipper de alguna manera se ha convertido en el punto de coerción del tiempo en sí mismo. A pesar de que se está enfrentando solo a esos rufianes, lo mejor para nosotros será permanecer a un lado y no intervenir o solo le estorbaremos. Nos mantendremos alerta por sí algo llegara a ocurrir.

—Descuida, pequeña. —Dijo Mr. Slay, retirando con suavidad su mano del hombro de Giffany, regresándole su forma original—. Yo me encargaré de la situación a partir de ahora... Aunque, primero quisiera confirmar algo por mi propia cuenta. —Caminó hacia adelante, acortando su distancia entre él y Dipper. Clavando su mirada directamente en los ojos del joven Pines. Acto seguido, desenfundó su potente rifle para colocar una bala en la recámara del arma y que extrajo previamente de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones, apuntando y disparando hacia la cabeza de Dipper. Como era de esperarse, la bala se detuvo a solo pocos centímetros de su nariz para enseguida, devolvérsela con el doble de fuerza a la hora de realizar un nuevo movimiento de su mano derecha, entrando nuevamente por el cañón del arma, destruyéndola y fragmentándola en decenas de pequeñas partes—. Creo que al fin lo he comprendido todo. —Mr. Slay contempló por un momento su ahora inservible instrumento de trabajo para enseguida volver a posicionar sus ojos únicamente en Dipper—. ¿Regresión temporal? ¿Grietas dimensionales? ¿Rayos atómicos? Y esa peculiar marca en tu frente... No sé exactamente cómo lo hiciste, niño. Pero esas son algunas de las habilidades que en su momento llegó a poseer el Bebe del Tiempo. Dime, ¿Cómo las obtuviste? —Dipper guardó silencio—. Veo que ahora te has convertido en alguien de pocas palabras. Tal vez piensas que tus nuevos poderes te dan el derecho de tratar como basura a seres inferiores a ti. Pero déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Soy el cazarrecompensas más letal y certero de todo el universo y para tu información, he sido condenado a muerte en todos los sistemas solares conocidos. ¿Sabes lo qué significa? Eso quiere decir que _El Consejo de los Octillizos_ no parará hasta dar con mi cabeza y separarla de mi cuerpo. Sabía que tarde o temprano mi camino tendría que cruzarse con alguno de ellos y aunque no poseo la destreza, ni las habilidades para luchar directamente contra alguno de ellos, debía buscar alguna forma de neutralizarlos aunque sea por poco tiempo. Nunca imaginé que utilizaría uno de esos remedios contra un niño.

En ese momento, Dipper perdió el equilibrio de una forma inexplicable, dejándose caer hacia el frente, apenas utilizando sus manos para aminorar la brutal caída. Su vista se nubló y tanto de su nariz, como de sus dos oídos, comenzaron a gotear grandes cantidades de sangre, para inmediatamente después sufrir de una violenta convulsión. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sus amigos no dudaron en ir a auxiliarlo. No obstante, Gideon consiguió frenarlos una vez más, gracias a sus poderes telequinéticos. Entretanto, Mr. Slay se agachó para recoger el casquillo del arma que había utilizado en contra de Dipper, mirando un pequeño orificio en la punta del mismo.

—¿Sabes lo qué es esto? ¡No! Esta no es una bala ordinaria, ya que su objetivo principal no es penetrar la piel de su blanco. Sabía de antemano que la detendrías, así que antes de regresarla hacia mí, esta soltó una imperceptible sustancia que alcanzaste a aspirar. Te mencioné que tenía el presentimiento de algún día no muy lejano iba a tener que vérmelas con alguno de esos bebes tan molestos. Por lo tanto, pasé cinco años de mi vida fabricando esto, mi recurso más mortífero. Solo existen ocho cartuchos semejantes. Cada uno designado específicamente para utilizarlo en uno solo de ellos a la vez. Todos contienen en su interior una mezcla de algunos de los venenos más efectivos y peligrosos que pueden encontrarse o fabricarse con componentes raros muy difíciles de encontrar en toda la galaxia, y que si bien no son capaces de asesinarlos, al menos pueden ponerlos a dormir por un largo rato. Nunca fueron probados en seres humanos, así que no tengo la certeza de qué es lo que vaya a pasarte a partir de ahora, Dipper Pines. Ya que para tu mala fortuna, aunque ahora poseas la capacidad para manipular el tiempo a tu antojo, necesitas de una plena concentración para lograrlo. ¡Estas derrotado! Ya no puedes hacer nada. Estas a nuestra merced.

De esta forma, Mr. Slay, Gideon, Giffany y el Cambia-formas se declararon victoriosos, aproximándose con una vasta sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros hacia sus trofeos para reclamarlos y llevarlos ante Bill, quién aguardaba impaciente en la cueva bajo la mansión de la familia Northwest junto al último lugar de descanso de los _Weirdmasters_. Sin embargo, estando a solo pocos centímetros de ponerle las manos a Dipper encima, el cuarteto de villanos fue teletransportado hacia el exterior del Almacén 88 2/3 en tan solo una sola fracción de segundo, generando múltiples expresiones de conmoción e incontables preguntas entre sus miembros acerca de lo que les había ocurrido. Entonces, Mr. Slay gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo, producto de la frustración más aberrante al verse imposibilitado de completar exitosamente con su misión. Mientras tanto, devuelta en el interior del almacén, el influjo de Gideon sobre los miembros del equipo terminó finalmente, otorgándoles la oportunidad de asistir a Dipper quien ahora parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. A sí mismo, muchas dudas se originaron entre ellos, las cuales fueron mínimamente respondidas cuando el mismo hombrecillo de cara verde que se encontraba en la recepción del Almacén reapareció por detrás de un pasillo.

—Bueno... Ahora que me deshice de esos brabucones, ¿Qué les parece sí continuamos con nuestro recorrido?

 **Continuará...**

Pues, Blinder no estaba muerto, solo andaba de parranda. Ok no tan así, pero será hasta el siguiente capítulo cuando verán cómo fue que regresó. Ver a Dipper con los poderes del Bebe del Tiempo me voló la cabeza y ahora puedo decir que desde que escribí la parte en la que Dipper toca el libro, él se convertiría en el nuevo amo del tiempo. No se preocupen, la explicación del porqué pasó esto se dará en el próximo capítulo. Sé también que les debo la batalla entre Stanford y Mr. Slay, pero decidí de última hora postergarla para otro momento dentro de la historia. Uno mucho más interesante y dramático. Ustedes ya me conocen como soy, así que espero no se enojen por ello.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora y nos leeremos este próximo **24 de Octubre** para un nuevo capítulo. Uff, el hiatus de diciembre se aproxima, vaya que lo necesito. Muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia y gracias por todos sus comentarios. ¡Ustedes son lo máximo! ¡Pásenla bien y chao!


	57. ¡Aviso Importante!

¡Hola, amigas y amigos!

Espero se encuentren todos muy bien. Solo paso rápidamente a dar un pequeño aviso.

Sí se encuentran están esperando el capítulo de La Novia de Dipper de este martes 24 de Octubre van a tener que esperarme un poquito más. Para ser más preciso, hasta el viernes de esta misma semana. Solo son 3 días más. Nada de qué alarmarse. ¿La razón? Mi teclado muere cada día más. Las letras "Q" y "E" han muerto definitivamente y la flecha de direcciones derecha también ya está en la últimas y ya me es literalmente imposible escribir así.

Afortunadamente ya ordené un nuevo teclado que me salió un tanto barato y me llegará este mismo miércoles. Una disculpa por el nuevo retraso. Este fin de año ha sido un tanto complicado para mí en cuestiones personales y familiares. Pero bueno, esperemos se resuelva esto rápido y nos leemos en ese nuevo capítulo pactado ahora para el viernes 27 de Octubre. ¡Pasen una buena semana!


	58. Conexión Divina

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Tarde pero el día para ponernos al tanto ha llegado. Disculpen por haber atrasado este capítulo pero ya vieron lo que sucedió. Afortunadamente ahora cuento con un nuevo teclado y siento como mis dedos flotan al pasarlos por las teclas. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. Hay demasiadas revelaciones y tiene un final que espero los deje con ganas del siguiente. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls: "La Novia de Dipper"**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 **Capítulo 52: "Conexión Divina"**

—Bueno, ahora que esos odiosos sujetos se han ido y ya no nos molestarán de nuevo. ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con nuestro recorrido? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aun se encuentran animados? —Preguntó Blinder con sobrado entusiasmo, reapareciendo de manera sorpresiva ante el atónito grupo, con las manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda y una confianzuda sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo fue que tú...? ¿Qué no se supone que tú habías...? —Wendy fue la primera en realizar la pertinente y más lógica pregunta, acompañada de diversas y dispares expresiones provenientes de los demás integrantes del inusual equipo.

—¿Muerto? —Blinder complementó la pregunta antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar de formularla.

—Bueno, yo... Más bien iba a decir algo como... ¿Descompuesto...? Pero no sé si ese sea el término correcto en este caso. Se supone que tú eres una especie de Inteligencia Artificial, ¿No es así?

—En realidad, señorita Corduroy. Mi sola existencia se basa enteramente en una serie de definiciones mucho más complejas que la que usted acaba de utilizar. Es evidente su incapacidad de adaptarse a términos más elaborados. Después de todo, la raza humana se encuentra entre las especies con uno de los más altos índices de atraso tecnológico en todo el universo. Sin embargo, siempre he tenido una gran admiración por aquellos organismos vivos cuya curiosidad excede las expectativas. Por lo tanto, si tuviera que adaptarme a su vocabulario, sería factible describirme a mí mismo como el uno con el todo y el todo con el uno. El techo, las paredes, el suelo bajo sus pies, la iluminación, inclusive el aire que están respirando en este momento. Todo, forma parte de mí. Mi conciencia y mi presencia se encuentran esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de este Almacén. La omnipresencia es mi virtud absoluta. No hay nada que se me escape de mi vista. En otras palabras, dentro de este lugar, ¡Yo soy la autoridad máxima! Ni siquiera entidades como Bill Cipher o los miembros del alto Consejo Galáctico pueden imponer su voluntad aquí. Por esa misma razón me resultó sencillo expulsar del Almacén a esa banda de rufianes, quienes para su buena fortuna, me está estrictamente prohibido arrebatarle la vida a un ser vivo, con la excepción de aquellos que estén vinculados directamente con la familia de los Exilium.

—No entiendo. Sí tú eres lo más cercano a un dios en este habitad... ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió antes? ¿Por qué no echaste a esos sujetos desde un principio? Quizá de esa forma nuestras vidas no hubieran sido puestas en peligro.

—Mil disculpas, señorita Corduroy. Pero mi jurisdicción se encuentra centralizada únicamente dentro de los muros del Almacén 88 2/3. Eso significa que pese a que poseo un sistema de defensa altamente sofisticado y avanzado, aún cabe la posibilidad de que un organismo vivo o artificial de origen externo, cuyo poder y habilidades sean suficientes para corromper estructuras autosuficientes como las que yo poseo, pueda ser capaz de encontrar un fallo en mi sistema de bloqueo y aprovecharlo para provocar una ruptura dentro del mismo, tal y como lo hizo esa chica que acompañaba a ese grupo. Su destreza para corromper mis enlaces de información y anular mi funcionamiento óptimo es algo que pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en mis trillones de años de existencia. Nadie a la fecha lo había conseguido. Creo que de no haber sido por mis protocolos de respaldo ustedes hubieran muerto sin remedio a manos de ellos.

—¡Espera! Si Giffany pudo desactivarte una vez. ¿No podría volver a hacerlo? —Preguntó Soos.

—No tienes porque preocuparte mi estimado hombre-roedor gigante y afeitado. —Respondió Blinder—. Mi algoritmo de seguridad cambia drásticamente y se fortalece automáticamente cada vez que sufre de una vulneración. Eso significa que esa chica por más habilidosa que sea, no podrá ingresar nuevamente por donde lo hizo. Y no solo eso, sino que ahora le tomará más trabajo encontrar una ruta alterna debido a que el código se vuelve aleatorio. En pocas palabras, no volveremos a verlos de nuevo por aquí. Aunque a decir verdad estoy más sorprendido por lo que hizo ese niño... —Se aproximó a Dipper, colocando su pequeña mano sobre su frente. En ese momento, ante el asombro de los presentes, el cuerpo de Dipper pareció haber adquirido la estructura base de un cristal semi transparente, fragmentándose en cientos de pequeñas partes, las cuales volvieron a quedar unidas en cuestión de solo pocos instantes, para así finalmente devolverle su estructura compuesta por tejidos, músculos y huesos. Acto seguido, Dipper abrió los ojos, sin muestras aparentes de daño físico alguno—. No imaginaba que este joven había heredado todas las habilidades del Bebe Tiempo. Es por eso que el tiempo en sí mismo no se ha desquebrajado como estaba previsto que ocurriera luego de su muerte.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió? —Dipper se preguntó, comenzando a reincorporarse hasta finalmente quedar sentado—. Me duele todo, me siento como si mi cuerpo se hubiera dividido en muchas partes por un breve momento.

—¡Dipper! —Exclamó el grupo al unísono sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

—¡Me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien! ¡Lo que hiciste hace unos momentos fue asombroso! —Declaró Wendy.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, hermano. —Soos lo estrujó con sus poderosos brazos en un cálido y exagerado abrazo—. Has estado en peligro de morir tantas veces desde que esta locura comenzó que ya he perdido la cuenta.

—Bueno, dejemos el misticismo para después. —Blendin irrumpió en las muestras de afecto—. ¿Podrías decirnos exactamente cómo fue que obtuviste esas habilidades?

—A decir verdad, no sé exactamente cómo explicar qué fue lo que me sucedió. Solo sé que de un momento a otro, pude percibir un gran poder circulando por todo mi cuerpo. —Se miró las dos manos—. Me sentí capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera. Aunque al final parece ser que no sirvió de nada.

—No digas eso, pequeño. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora mismo Bill ya tendría absoluto control de todo el universo. —Mía argumentó, alborotando su cabello—. No puedes quitarte el crédito por tus valientes hazañas.

—Cuéntanos... ¿Qué se siente ser el nuevo amo y señor del tiempo? —Preguntó Wendy, lo que atrajo la atención de sus compañeros quienes se mostraban sumamente interesados en escuchar la explicación del pequeño niño de doce años.

—No sé exactamente qué fue lo que hiciste, Blinder. Pero al parecer Dipper ha recuperado todas sus energías sin señales de . —Stanford inmiscuyó, hablándole de manera indirecta al hombrecillo—. Es realmente increíble.

—Es parte de mi trabajo velar por la seguridad de todos los visitantes. Dipper se pondrá bien. He anulado todos los efectos del veneno que ese hombre horrible introdujo en su cuerpo. Aunque... Yo recomendaría que se mantuviera alejado de ese tipo de muestras de afecto tan poco ortodoxas por un tiempo. Por otro lado... —Dirigió su atención y su mirada hacia Stanford, Mía, Jynz y Vulkan, quienes sufrieron de un ligero escalofrío—. Percibo un gran miedo en sus ojos. Pueden estar tranquilos, ya que he decidido no echarlos. Debido a sus valerosas acciones al desafiar a los secuaces de Bill Cipher y proteger la integridad de los guardianes de los símbolos. He decidido que pueden permanecer en el Almacén por el tiempo que ustedes deseen.

—Aprecio su increíble muestra de generosidad, gran y poderoso Blinder... A pesar de que yo también represento a uno de los símbolos en la rueda del zodiaco. —Realizó una reverencia al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, quienes ahora pudieron respirar con sobrada calma.

—Mientras no se atrevan a causar problemas dentro del Almacén no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, señor Stanford. ¿Sabe? Creo que he comenzado a tomarle cierto afecto. Es una verdadera lástima, que su alter ego de una dimensión gemela de donde usted proviene sea todo lo contrario a su persona. —Dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia Pacifica quien aún permanecía inconsciente—. Aunque he de decir que su forma de vestir es mucho más vistosa y galante que la suya.

—¿Lo contrario a mí? —Stanford permaneció con la duda, intuyendo que lo mejor sería no meterse en los asuntos de dimensiones paralelas—. Interesante...

—¡Pacifica! —Sin tomar en consideración por lo que acababa de pasar, Dipper corrió a su lado, tomando su mano delicadamente—. ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Pacifica...! Lamento no haber podido ayudarte. Por favor, Blinder, tienes que ayudarla.

—No se preocupe, joven Dipper. —Se arrodilló para colocar su mano en la frente de la niña—. Puedo ver que sufrió graves lesiones pero afortunadamente no corre ningún peligro. Ahora mismo curaré todas sus heridas.

—Gracias, Blinder. Te lo agradezco. —Sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado, Dipper se apartó unos pocos centímetros para dejar que Blinder cumpliera satisfactoriamente con su trabajo. De esta forma, el encargado del Almacén 88 2/3 realizó el mismo procedimiento, transformando a Pacifica en una especie de cristal translucido, para enseguida deformarla y dividirla para posteriormente unir sus partes nuevamente y devolverle su aspecto original. Una vez terminado el procedimiento, Pacifica abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de Dipper y del resto del equipo quienes la miraban con plena satisfacción y felicidad de que ahora estuviera fuera de peligro. En ese momento, Dipper no pensó dos veces en darle un cariñoso abrazo, mismo que la rubia correspondió aún sin saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

—Bienvenida de vuelta. —Dijo Wendy con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que he sido muy suave contigo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que necesitas de un entrenamiento mucho más severo si quieres sobrevivir en esta guerra. —Concluyó Mía, quien tampoco pudo ocultar su expresión de entusiasmo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —La niña preguntó finalmente cuando Dipper culminó con el abrazo..

—Yo te lo contaré todo.

De esta manera, el equipo de refugiados y nuevos guardianes siguieron a Blinder a través de los largos y ya conocidos corredores del Almacén, con el fin de arribar pronto a la bóveda del bebe del Tiempo. Durante el trayecto, Dipper se dedicó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido, resultándole a Pacifica algo increíble de creer y hasta poco probable que él, un flacucho niño hubiera podido enfrentarse por sí solo a los autoproclamados Amos del Caos.

—¿El nuevo amo y señor del tiempo? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que fue algo inesperado. —Pacifica dijo, luego de escuchar las distintas opiniones de los demás y la explicación poco profunda pero sensata de mano del propio Dipper acerca de los irreverentes hechos que acontecieron hacía apenas unos pocos minutos—. De nerd sin remedio a deidad todopoderosa. Tienes que decirme tu secreto, cariño. —Le dio un pequeño empujoncito para a continuación tomarlo de la mano y caminar junto a él.

—Bueno... No puedo decir que obtuve estos poderes por méritos propios. Aunque para ser completamente honesto, no estoy muy seguro de si los obtuve tras el contacto que tuve con el libro negro o por deseos del bebe del Tiempo. Aunque a juzgar por lo que me dijo mi yo del futuro... Creo que ese libro tiene gran parte de la culpa.

—El libro negro del antiguo dios Hein, es una reliquia sagrada que data de los orígenes del universo mismo, joven Dipper. —Blinder habló—. Dado a que usted fue seleccionado para representar al símbolo de lo que en su planeta se le conoce como "Árbol de Pino", lo que el libro negro hizo fue simplemente reconocerlo como al sucesor del dios Cyprian, el antiguo líder de La Guardia del Alba. Deben saber, que en ese libro no solo están impresos los conocimientos de Hein, sino de todos los integrantes de la Guardia. Eso significa que si el resto de ustedes que se encuentre resguardando un símbolo, si llegaran a entrar en contacto con el libro, este los proveería de algunos de los poderes que poseyeron sus antecesores. Sin embargo, tocar el libro puede causar efectos secundarios en otras formas de vida por igual. El ejemplo más concreto de ellos es el propio Bill Cipher, quién adquirió su forma física tras colocarle la mano encima. Las consecuencias pueden variar. Es una ruleta rusa. De igual modo puede proveerte de poderes inimaginables, así como tener la capacidad de destruirte o sencillamente no hacer absolutamente nada.

—Todas estas explicaciones me provocan dolor de cabeza... ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita Corduroy. Porque hemos llegado. ¡Contemplen! La bóveda del bebe del Tiempo. —Anunció el hombrecillo, deteniéndose frente a una gigantesca puerta de forma circular. Fue así, como después de dejar escapar un alarido lleno de asombro, Blinder se adelantó para utilizar la llave que Dipper le había provisto en la puerta principal, consiguiendo abrir la bóveda luego de insertar la llave en una pequeña cerradura colocada a un lado. Entonces, la placa circular se fraccionó, retrayéndose a sí misma hasta formar un pasadizo que los condujo hacia su interior, lugar en dónde pudieron contemplar pasillos casi infinitos de estanterías en las cuales pendían todo tipo de armas laser de diversos calibres y tamaños.

—Esto se parece mucho a ese programa de Matrix que funciona para cargar armas... —Comentó Soos, maravillado ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—¡Esto es...! ¡Literalmente lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida...! ¿No lo creen así, chicos? —Mía comentó, dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos de pirata espacial, babeando y realizando una sola pregunta a sus compañeros quienes se mostraban tan maravillados como ella, de modo que solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Muy bien! Tomen todo lo que puedan. —Ordenó Stanford, hurgando entre los bolsillos de su polvosa gabardina y extrayendo de uno de ellos un pequeño cubo de color metálico parecido a un dado—. Lo pondremos todo dentro de esta caja de vacío con capacidad casi ilimitada de almacenaje para trasportarlo más cómodamente. Es lo más parecido a tener un pequeño universo de bolsillo. Así no solo nos limitaremos a llevar con nosotros solo lo esencial para nuestro uso personal. Si queremos luchar mano a mano contra Bill y su toda banda necesitaremos de todo el arsenal que sea posible. Ese triángulo nunca sabrá de donde vinieron los golpes.

Una vez decretada la acción conjunta a realizar, todos pusieron manos a la obra, colocando dentro de la caja de vacío una gran cantidad de armas laser, propulsores, escudos de plasma, sables de energía y toda clase de armamento que les pudiera ayudar en su batalla decisiva contra Bill, de tal modo que en solo cuestión de minutos el dispositivo quedo al borde de su capacidad. Acto seguido, Stanford lo volvió a guardar dentro de sus ropas

—Ahora, lo único que nos queda por hacer es contactar con el Axolotl. —Dijo Blendin, señalando una ilustración en el suelo. La cual reflejaba la cabeza de un singular ser de cabeza ovalada y membranas a sus dos costados—. Colóquense en círculo alrededor de esa imagen y tómense todos de las manos. Repitan todos al mismo tiempo: _Desiarp Eb Axolotl_. Deberán hacerlo tres veces sin equivocarse. Entonces apareceremos ante su presencia. ¡Es más fácil de lo que creen! Una vez vi al Bebe del tiempo hacerlo antes de que fuera vaporizado.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Eso es todo para contactar con el creador del cosmos? —Wendy preguntó en tono molesto aún sin poderlo creer.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Blendin respondió ante las quejas de la pelirroja—. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar a este lugar encima te atreves a preguntar que si eso es todo? Considera que solo existen ocho lugares en todo el universo con los que es posible entrar en contacto con él. Los demás se encuentran dentro de las respectivas bóvedas del resto de los miembros del Consejo Galáctico. Ahora basta ya de estupideces y repitan conmigo en voz alta: _Desiarp Eb Axolotl_.

—¿Estarás bien aquí, Blinder? —Dipper alcanzó a preguntar.

—No necesita preocuparse por mí, joven Dipper. Siempre lo he estado. Quizá nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión menos desafortunada. Siempre que deseen hacerme una visita saben en dónde encontrarme. Por ahora me dedicaré a reparar todos los daños causados. Quizá haga una ligera remodelación. Envíenle mis saludos al buen Axolotl.

Dipper y los demás se despidieron del pequeño hombrecillo con un gesto con la cabeza, para a continuación comenzar a recitar las palabras dichas por el viajero del tiempo. Entonces, los nueve compañeros, al haberlo dicho todo de manera correcta, fueron bañados por una luz celestial, la cual comenzó a deformarse hasta adquirir los colores del arcoíris y formar un túnel luminoso seguido de una explosión en forma de caleidoscopio ante sus ojos. El tiempo se detuvo y de un momento a otro se vieron flotando sobre la nada, rodeados de un espacio que parecía no tener fin, cubierto de nubes rosas y violetas. Entonces la voz gruesa pero armoniosa de un ser invisible en primera instancia los sacó de sus cabales.

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes viajeros al tiempo y al espacio entre el tiempo y el espacio. —Dijo la misma voz, presentándose en esta ocasión como una entidad gigantesca de cincuenta metros de largo y veinte de ancho, con la forma de un anfibio muy conocido que se puede encontrar en algunos lagos del centro de México—. ¡Vamos! No teman. Siéntanse como en su casa. Tengo asientos muy cómodos y bebidas frías para ofrecerles. Sé por todo lo que han pasado y admiro su determinación.

—Esto es... Asombroso... El creador de todo en persona. —Dijo Stanford, maravillado.

—En verdad eres el Axolotl... —Murmuró Dipper—. Lo lamento mucho, señor... Pero no tenemos tiempo para sentarnos a charlar cómodamente cuando nuestro universo y las vidas de millones de sus habitantes están en peligro.

—Tienes un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, muchacho y es por eso que te has ganado mi confianza. No existe nadie más adecuado que tu para portar el símbolo del Árbol de Pino. Por lo general solo les concedo la oportunidad de hacerme una pregunta a los miembros del Consejo, pero en esta ocasión será diferente. Podrán realizarme hasta tres preguntas. Les recomiendo que no las desperdicien ya que este será el único chance que tendrán para hacerlo.

—Deberíamos preguntarle más acerca de esos asientos tan cómodos de los que habla. —Sugirió Soos.

—Déjenme las preguntas a mí. —Advirtió Dipper, mirando a sus compañeros—. Sé lo que hay que hacer. —Se devolvió hacia la deidad, quién lo miró fijamente, aguardando. Dipper se detuvo por un momento a pensar. Entonces habló—. Sabemos que existe un objeto que tiene por nombre "Transgresor Dimensional". También sabemos que con él podemos extraer a Bill del cuerpo de su padre. —Se giró hacia Pacifica por un breve momento, para enseguida volver a centrar su foco de atención en el Axolotl— La primera pregunta es, ¿En dónde podemos encontrar un Transgresor Dimensional?

—Transgresor Dimensional... Un poderoso objeto del universo remoto. A decir verdad, hay varios de ellos dispersos en el multiverso. Pero el más cercano a su posición, se encuentra en la Dimensión 666.66/6. La Dimensión natal de Bill Cipher.

La respuesta del Axolotl dejó helados a todos los integrantes.

—¿La dimensión de Bill? Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso. ¿No creen, chicos? —Dijo Soos.

—Ahora díganme, ¿Cuál es su segunda pregunta?

—¡Vaya ironía! —Exclamó Stanford, llevándose el pulgar y el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia su barbilla—. El dispositivo para derrotar a Bill se encuentra en su propia dimensión... Pero, ¿Qué acaso no fue destruida por él?

—Quizás deberíamos preguntarle al Axolotl acerca de la dimensión de Bill y de su estado actual.

—No lo sé... No creo que debamos desperdiciar una pregunta tan importante con el propósito de saciar nuestra curiosidad.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Dijo Dipper—. Déjenlo en mis manos. Ya sé cuál será la siguiente pregunta. —Miró al Axolotl directamente a los ojos—. ¡Axolotl! La segunda pregunta es... ¿Cómo podemos llegar a la dimensión de Bill, a la dimensión 666.66/6?

—Ya que es una dimensión que fue consumida y corrompida en su totalidad por la energía maligna y el influjo de los Weirdmasters directamente sobre ella, es prácticamente imposible para cualquier ser vivo llegar a ese lugar sin ser devorado por la oscuridad y la locura. Para empeorar las cosas, el próximo _Transgresor Dimensional_ más cercano se encuentra a unos cuantos miles de años luz de distancia. —Dijo el dios, causando expresiones llenas de preocupación en el grupo—. Sin embargo, al desempeñar la función de guardián de aquella dimensión para impedir que la energía maligna se esparza, yo puedo conducirlos directamente hacia ella y otorgarles de la protección necesaria para que puedan descender con seguridad. Pero tengan en cuenta de que será por un tiempo muy limitado. Si no logran salir de esa dimensión antes de que el tiempo se acabe se volverán parte de ella y todo por lo que han luchado. Todos los sacrificios que han hecho habrán sido en vano.

—Tomaremos el riesgo. —Dijo Dipper, dando un paso al frente.

—Haremos cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para que esta pesadilla termine de una vez por todas. —Añadió Pacifica, apretando los puños.

—¿Esperen chicos, no deberíamos pensarlo con más detenimiento? —Soos cuestionó—. Tal vez deberíamos consultarlo con la almohada primero.

—Me encanta la determinación de esos niños. Es realmente admirable. —Comentó Mía.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que ambos son capaces de hacer cuando están juntos. —Declaró Wendy, mirándolos de manera orgullosa.

—De acuerdo, pero antes de marcharse. ¿No hay algo más que deseen saber? Les recuerdo que aún les queda una pregunta. —En ese momento, Dipper miró a Pacifica y le extendió su mano- Sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría y ante las dudas en su cabeza, la joven de cabellos rubios la tomó, dejándose llevar por las serenas palabras de Dipper—. Pacifica... Cuando nos encontrábamos en la tierra tú me dijiste que querías saber quien eras tú. Querías saber quiénes eran tus padres... Creo que ha llegado el momento de averiguarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Dipper? —Miró a su novio con ojos de cachorro, sintiéndose la chica más especial del universo—. Estamos frente al creador de todo y de todos. ¿No crees que sería más prudente preguntarle algo relacionado a la misión?

—Ahora sabemos lo que queríamos saber. Sabemos dónde encontrar el transgresor Dimensional y Axolotl se ofreció a llevarnos hacia allá directamente. ¡Adelante! utiliza la última pregunta, Pacifica.

—Dipper... —volteó hacia el grupo, quienes asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la pauta de estar absolutamente de acuerdo con el niño—. ¡De acuerdo! —Dio un paso al frente para hablarle al Axolotl—. ¡Esta es la tercera pregunta! Quiero saber... ¿De dónde provengo? ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?

 **Continuará...**

Les dije que era posible que los dejara con ganas de más. Pero no sabremos el origen de Pacifica sino hasta el próximo capítulo que será hasta el día **viernes 17 de noviembre**. ¿Por qué hasta esa fecha? bueno la siguiente semana no podré hacer mucho por los festejos del día de muertos aquí en México. Y el capítulo de Ojos de Demonio lo recorrí hasta el 8 del mismo mes. Otra mala noticia es que solo le restan 2 capítulos a este fic antes de comenzar con el hiatus de diciembre. (Por fin) Necesito vacaciones urgentes... Espero entiendan.

Bien, muchas gracias por leerlo y nos leemos para la siguiente entrega. Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


End file.
